


The Long Journey

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Characters, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Love, Original Character(s), Siblings, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 131
Words: 215,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oin Kanji, a S-class wizard from Fairy Tail, as he accompanies Team Natsu on their many adventures. Kanji will struggle, not only in battle but also in his relationship with one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, Erza Scarlet.</p><p>Repost of my FF.net story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

*Yawn*

I dragged myself out of bed like I do every morning. I hopped in the shower and did my usual morning routine. Brushed me teeth, combed my shaggy blonde hair. I got dressed in my usual attire, a pair of jeans and an unzipped sweatshirt.

"Guess I should head to the guild." I mumbled locking the door behind me "Wonder if Erza will come back today?"

I wandered the streets of town making my way towards the guild. I took me a few minutes but I sauntered my way into the guild. It was early so the only people around were Mirajane and the old man.

"Morning Grandpa, Morning Mira." I said throwing myself down on the bar.

"Good morning." Mira said with her usual cheerfulness.

"Morning my boy." Gramps said.

Mira brought me food like she does every morning and I let out a sigh as she placed thee plate of toast next to me.

"Missing Erza?" she asked me with a raised brow.

"Somewhat. It's been so boring lately. Natsu and Erza are both out on missions and Gray is being lazy and won't take a job with me." I explained.

"Why not just take one of the S-Class jobs from upstairs?" Gramps asked.

"Bleh, I don't do serious work." I complained.

"I have no idea how you achieved S-Class." Gramps mumbled.

The door opened and the usual crowd filled in. Cana sat down next to me and Gray wasn't too far behind her.

"Yo!" Was all Gray said as he sat down?

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much, and before you asked no I don't want to take a job." He said

"Whatever. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen today." I told him smiling.

* * *

Most of the day was pretty boring. I spent it sitting around the guildhall talking with Gray and some other people. During our conversation about nothing we were rudely interrupted.

"I'm back!"

Everyone turned and saw Natsu and Happy and the door accompanied by a blonde girl. Natsu wasn't even in the door a minute and he had already started a fight.

"Natsu's back! We need to finish what we started!" Gray yelled jumping up in only his underwear.

"Your naked dumbass." I told him.

Gray ignored me and went back to yelling at Natsu. The whole guild devolved into a brawl of the usual sort. The blonde girl that had come in with Natsu and Happy was lying on the ground.

"Oh someone new." Mira said leaning down to talk to the girl.

"She came in with Natsu." I told the barmaid.

The girl was pretty surprised to see Mira walking around the guild.

"You're Mirajane." The girl said flustered "Aren't you going to stop those guys?"

"I'll get around to it." I told the girl.

Mira was slammed in the head with a bottle.

"Alright that's enough! Your hurting innocent people!" I yelled out but I was just ignored

_Jerks._

"I can't even drink in peace." Cana groaned pulling out a card "Time to end this stupid brawl."

"Couldn't agree more." I said crackling with lightning energy.

Magic started to get prepared all across the guild. Gray had his hands in his usual position. Elfman had already transformed his arm.

"ENOUGH!"

All signs on magic disappeared and everyone but Natsu put their guard down. Gramps had everyone knock it off, except Natsu who took a little extra convincing.

"He's huge!" The girl said surprised.

Master looked my way and saw the girl standing beside me "A newcomer."

Gramps shrank to his normal size and introduced himself to the girl. Next he hopped up to the banister and started reading off a list of complaints from the Magic Council.

_Good thing I'm a model wizard who doesn't make mistake._

"And you, Kanji blew out a whole street's windows with your **Thunder Clap** Spell."

_Oh that._

"You all get the Council angry at me, but screw the council." Gramps lit the complaints on fire with a simple fire spell "If you fear the eyes of your superiors magic will never progress. So forget the Council, do whatever you want that's the Fairy Tail way!"

"YEAH!"

The girl from early looked at me "Excuse me but how would I go about joining?" She asked me.

"I'm Kanji you should talk to Mira she'll get you set up." I told the girl pointing her in the woman's direction before she left I asked her one last question "I did get your name."

"Lucy." She told me with a powerful smile and walked off towards Mira.

I plopped myself back at the bar next to Gramps.

"We got another new one." I told him "Name's Lucy."

"That blonde girl, yeah she's cute." He commented.

"You're being creepy, and don't give me that 'I was scouting for you' line you always do because you know I already have a girlfriend." I told him.

"She not back in town yet?" He asked.

"No but she should be soon it was a simple job." I told him.

"Excuse me." I looked down and saw Romeo; Macao's son "Is my daddy back yet?"

"You're starting to get annoying Romeo. You're the son of a mage, trust in your father and be a good boy and wait at home." Gramps said dismissing the boy.

_Just peacefully wait for his father like it's nothing huh? At least Romeo had a father who cares about him._

"He said he'd be back in three days but that was over a week ago." Romeo whined "Please go look for him."

"There isn't a single mage in this guild that can't take care of themselves, so go home and have some milk and cookies or something."

"JERK!" Romeo jumped up and pushed Gramps off the bar and ran off crying.

Natsu smashed the job board and stormed out after Romeo. Some of the other members were worried that if Natsu helped Macao it only damage his pride but Gramps told them to let him go.

"What made Natsu so angry?" Lucy asked Mira.

She explained to the girl that Natsu had been abandoned by his foster parent and he wouldn't want something similar to happen to Romeo. She found it hard to believe that Natsu had been raised by a Dragon but it was true, or at least we all think it is.

"Every member of Fairy Tail is carrying a little something with them." Mira told the blonde.

The girl grabbed her things and ran out the door saying she was going to help Natsu find Macao.

"She ran off in a hurry." Gray said taking a seat near me.

"Yes she certainly is an odd girl?"

The rest of the day passed with nothing of interest.

* * *

A few days later and I still hadn't found work. I don't like to work alone and Gray kept dragging his feet. Hell even Lucy had gone on a job with Natsu the day before.

_Maybe Erza will get back today and we can go on a job. But she just got back from one so she probably won't want to work._

And I couldn't even pester Gramps because he had gone off to the Guild Master meeting. When I got to the guild this morning I found Mira explain the ins and outs of the magical government to Lucy.

"Lucy pick out a job." Natsu told the girl.

_That's right these two formed a team the other day._

Apparently there was trouble in paradise because Lucy told Natsu she was breaking up their team.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone." Gray told the blonde "You'll get plenty of offers to join various teams."

"You could form the team of love with me" Loke asked the girl but he rescinded his offer when he found out she was a Celestial Spirit mage.

Loke ran out of the building and Lucy asked why he was afraid of her.

"He doesn't like Celestial mages." I explained "Don't worry it wasn't a personal thing."

Just then Loke burst back in and called for Natsu and Gray.

He delivered a line I had been waiting for all week "Erza is back!"

_Bout time Red._

She walked up the center of the guild shining in her usual glory. She was carrying a large monster horn; apparently it was a gift from the village she saved.

"Is Master here?"

Mira explained that he was out at his regular meeting. Erza then went on her usually tirade and ripped into most of the guild for their mistakes.

"You should calm down, keep yelling and you'll get wrinkles." I whispered embracing her from behind.

She spun around to face me "Hey you. Are Natsu and Gray around?"

"Yeah there over there" I said pointing behind me.

The two put on their usual best friend act. Erza then shocked the whole guild by saying she needed a favor from the boys.

"I heard a troubling rumor, normally I'd consult Master but since he's not here. So will you two help me?"

_She's asking those two for help and not me!_

"You'll help to right?" she looked towards me.

"Of course."

"Good we leave tomorrow" Erza told the boys as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the guild.

"I'm tired and gonna head home, you don't mind walking with me do you?" She asked.

"It would be my honor" I said holding her hand.

We talked along the way and I filled her in on the recent happening.

"A new girl joined the guild, her names Lucy and she's a Celestial Spirt mage. Natsu already took her on a job"

"She seems interesting, I better make sure I don't lose you to her." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"There's no woman for me but you Erza." I looked up and saw we had made it to the girl's dorm "We've arrived."

"Would you like to come in?" She asked me.

"Nah it's getting late I should get home. Besides I don't want to scare the other girls by being here this late." I told her.

"You know they don't mind, as long as you stay in my room." She said trying to get me inside.

"Maybe a different day babe." I told her.

"I'll hold you to that." She leaned up and kissed me.

We stood like that for a minute before we heard coughing and saw Levy wanting to get inside.

_Awkward._

"Excuse me." She said stepping past

"I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving her one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow." She said walking inside.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**If you made it down to here you probably realized that this story assumes a established relationship between the OC and Erza. There will be a flashback at some point to explain how they got together.**

**Brief Bio of Kanji**

**Name: Kanji Dreyar**

**Age: 19**

**Guild: Fairy Tail**

**Guild mark: Black on the back of his neck**

**Magic: Basic Lightning**

 


	2. Eisenwald

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I woke up and went to go get Erza so we could meet Natsu and Gray at the train station. I walked up to Fairy Hills and found Erza outside with her cart of luggage.

"You don't need that much stuff. We aren't even going that far for that long." I said

"Better to always be prepared." She said pulling the cart.

WE made it to the train station and saw Lucy was there with Natsu and Gray.

"You're that new girl." Erza said talking to the girl.

"I'm Lucy, Mira asked me to tag along and observe you guys." Lucy explained.

Erza said something about Lucy defeating a horde of mercenary gorillas or something. Erza told Lucy that the job would be dangerous be she would be able to handle it.

"Erza I'll help you but I have one condition." Natsu said calling everyone's attention,

_What the hell's he want this time?_

"When we get back, fight me." He requested.

"Do you wanna die?" Gray and I yelled out.

"You certainly have grown. Okay I accept." Erza told him.

We hopped on the train and as soon as it left the station Natsu was on the floor wheezing.

_I feel sick just being near him._

"What's with you?" Happy asked.

"Natsu's heaving noises are annoying there giving me a headache." I told the cat.

"Sit here" Erza instructed Natsu.

When he got over to her side of the train car she elbowed him and knocked him out. Natsu's head fell into Erza's lap as he fell into a deep sleep.

_Watch yourself Dragneel._

"Come to think of it, I've never seen anyone but Natsu's magic. If you don't mind me asking what kind do you use Miss Erza?" Lucy said speaking her mind.

"Just call me Erza."

"Erza magic is really pretty. A lot of blood comes out!" Happy told the blonde.

"My magic is nothing special; I personally find Gray's much more pleasing." Erza told her.

Gray made a small ice symbol to demonstrate his powers to Lucy. She then came to the realization that Gray and Natsu fight because they use opposite elements.

"But what kind of magic do you use Kanji." The girl looked at me.

A clapped my hands together and pulled them apart leaving and electric trail in between "its lightning magic." I explained.

Gray asked Erza to tell us why she requested his and Natsu's help. Erza explained that at the end of her last job she overheard some me from the dark guild Eisenwald talking about the magic weapon Lullaby.

"Since it was sealed it's probably powerful magic. I should have done something when I recognized the name Erigor."

"You mean the guy that took all those assassination requests?" I asked

"Yes that's the one."

We pulled into the station and got off the train and stepped out onto the platform.

"So you asked for help because you can't take a whole guild by yourself. We should stop them before the make use of the Lullaby." I said putting the hood on my sweatshirt up.

"We march to Eisenwald and end this." Erza explained.

"Sounds fun." Gray smirked.

"Uhh guys where's Natsu?" Lucy asked

"I was so focused I left him on the train!" Erza realized "Someone strike me as penance."

"Never gonna happen." We all told her.

Erza went and pulled the emergency stop for the train.

"Is everyone in Fairy Tail so odd?" Lucy asked.

"We're not odd." Gray and I defended.

"You can't keep you clothes on and in the few days I've been in the guild you've been asleep at the bar each day."

_Ouch_

Erza 'borrowed' a Magic Four-Wheeler so we could catch up to the train. Gray was on the roof, Lucy and I got to ride inside. We caught up to the train fairly quickly.

"There it is!" Gray yelled.

One of the windows on the Train shattered and Natsu came flying out. He collided with Gray and the two tumbled to a stop. Erza parked the car and we got out to check on the two.

"How could you guys leave me behind like that?!" Natsu yelled.

"Glad you safe." Erza said slamming Natsu's face into her armor.

"I'm not safe some weirdo from Eisenwald tried to pick a fight with me." Natsu explained.

_That's not good._

Erza slapped Natsu and yelled at him for not stopping the man who was a member of the guild we were hunting.

_She forgot he was knocked out._

"He was in the train right. Let's go after him. What does he look like?" Erza asked.

"No one important, but he had a weird flute with him." Natsu explained.

"A flute….That's the curse song Lullaby!" Lucy exclaimed "its death magic!"

_Death!_

"Everyone back in the car!" Erza yelled.

Erza sped after the train but when we got further up a crowd of people was standing around. Apparently Eisenwald had taken over the train.

"It can only run on rails so what the point?" Happy asked.

"It's fast so they don't care. The military will catch up with them in a matter of time, but it can't hurt to lend them a hand." I told him.

Erza agreed and gunned it towards town. We hit a ton of bumps and she nearly ran us off the road multiple times.

"Slow down! Erza you're gonna overdo it!" I yelled.

"If someone plays that flute who knows how many people will die?" She said.

"Yeah the S.E-Plug drains magic energy if you don't stop you'll be half dead when we catch up to them." I tried to reason with her "Just let me drive."

"Switching drivers would take to long."

"You're so damn stubborn."

"It doesn't matter we're here." She said pulling over rather roughly.

We got out of the car and pushed through the crowd that had gathered. Erza head-butted a large portion of the guards in an attempt to get us access inside. We finally got in and saw that most of the normal military had been eliminated.

"They were just grunts, they never stood a chance." I thought out loud."

"The Platform's over here!" Gray yelled out.

We got out onto the platform and saw that Eisenwald had gathered there.

"Welcome, I knew you'd come Fairy Tail." A man with a huge scythe said.

"You're Erigor correct?" Erza said "What is your goal here?

"Nothing, were just messing around since we have no jobs anymore." The Reaper answered.

"I don't really fell like waiting so get to the point." I told the man.

"You no fun…Just think what do all train stations have."

_Now we're doing riddles!_

I scanned the room looking for something that he might find useful.

_There!_

"You're gonna play it song on the loudspeaker. That would kill the whole town!" I said.

Erigor launched into a long speech about how his rights had been violated and he would get revenge on the people ignorant of his plight.

"Killing people won't get you those rights back." Lucy said trying reason with him.

A giant hand exploded out of Lucy's shadow and went to crush her.

"Lucy!"

Luckily Natsu got there in time and torn the shadow in two with his fire. There were a lot of pissed off dark mages in front of us.

"We'll no choice but to stand our ground now I suppose." I said putting my hood down.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has." Lucy told them

' _Strongest team' I like the sound of that._

"I'll leave this to you. I'm going off to play the flute." Erigor told his men as he flew out the window.

"Natsu, Gray go after him." Erza told the two boys "Lucy, Kanji and I will take care of the men here."

"Don't screw this up you two." I told them

They ran off after Erigor but were followed by two men. I was left as the only male from Fairy Tail. I saw the men of Eisenwald giving Erza and Lucy creepy looks.

"It's impolite to stare." I told them **"Lightning Spark!"**

I let off a bright flash that blinded the men in front of me. I got ready to attack the disoriented men.

"Ready ladies?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**NOTE: This story will update on an alternating schedule with my One Piece story 'One Piece: The Steve Story.'**

 


	3. Kageyama & The Flute

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold indicates attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The girls and I stared down out enemies. It was going to be three on close to a hundred.

_This should be interesting._

"This'll be easy." The men cheered "It's only three people, and two of them are girls."

Erza summoned one of her swords "Insult Fairy Tail again and you won't see tomorrow."

The men of Eisenwald had their own magic swordsmen. The men went to attack Erza, but pitiful men like them stood no chance against her. Erza changed her weapons multiple times to properly combat her opponents.

"We didn't forget about you!" I looked behind to see a group of men coming at me.

I charged my hands up and shot lighting out of my fingers **"Static Stingers!"**

Ten of the men fell over, each hit by a bolt of my lightning. Another group of ranged mages tried attacking from a distance.

I shot one bolt at the ranged group **"Arcing Bolt!"** The electricity jumped through the group and knocking most of them out.

Erza and I had taken out a lot of men but there was still a huge group in our way.

"There's still so many." Erza remarked.

"Time to crank it up." I told her.

"This has grown bothersome." Erza said changing her armor.

_Beautiful as always._

I charged myself full of lighting and ran at the group of still fighting men.

" **Circle Sword!"**

" **Electro Discharge!"**

Erza's swords and my lightning took care of most of the men. One man came at us despite his friends warning.

"Don't do it, those two are some of Fairy Tail's strongest. 'Titania' Erza Scarlet and 'The Electrocutioner' Kanji Dreyer.

_I hate that name._

The last man standing ran off and Erza told Lucy to follow him. She changed back into her usual armor and slumped to the ground.

"Erza!" I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm fine just exhausted from overdoing it on the Four-Wheeler." She explained "Let's just hope those two find Erigor."

"You want me to go help them look?" I asked

"I'm sure they can handle it." She said "But if he plans to play that flute we should get the citizens out of here."

Erza got up off the floor and went to the front of the station. I followed closely. Erza walked up to one of the station workers and 'borrowed' his megaphone.

"If you value your life leave now, there are men planning to kill everyone around her. Get far away." Erza warned the crowd.

_A little less blunt please._

The crowd broke into a panic and got far away from the station.

"Why'd you do that, you made them panic." The worker said

"Rather than have them die. You should leave to it is dangerous here." Erza told the men.

_Why the hell's it so loud._

I turned around and was meant with a large wall of wind.

"Uhh Erza." I called her attention "We have a problem."

She turned around and looked surprised just like I was.

"What are you two doing out here? As much I would enjoy fighting you two I don't have the time." Erigor said floating over to us "Why don't you two have some fun inside"

A gust pushed us into the wall and we slipped through. When Erza tried to get back out the wall chewed at her armor and spit her out.

"Don't waste your time that wall only goes one way!" Erigor yelled over the wind.

Erigor flew of and left Erza and I inside the wind cage.

_If this isn't the target where is he going?_

"Let's go ask his men where he's headed" Erza said walking inside.

I noticed she was clutching her arm. It was bleeding; it must be from trying to break through the wall.

"Erza your arm. Let me look at it." I said trying to look at her wound.

"I'm fine." She said tugging in away, hissing in pain.

"Please Erza, It'll take one second."

"You're not a doctor, it won't make a difference."

"So what, doesn't mean I can't make sure you're okay, that's what good boyfriends do." I said.

She didn't say anything as we had made it back into the main station and she was interrogating the conscious men trying to find Erigor's true target.

One of the men told Erza that there was no way to dispel the wind-wall. Gray came in and told us he knew the true target.

"It's the next town up. Where the guild masters are." He explained.

_Gramps!_

"We'll now we know where to go we just have to find a way past the wind." I said.

"Can't they dispel it?" Gray asked but we explained the situation to him.

"I've got it! The man who dispelled the seal on Lullaby, Kageyama. He'd be able to lower the wall." Erza shouted.

"Let's go find him."

We ran out of the room and went up and down the halls looking for the dispeller. We heard huge commotion coming from down one of the halls and headed that way.

"That has to be Natsu." Gray remarked.

Around the corner one of the rooms had a blown out wall. Natsu had a man backed up against the wall.

"Don't hurt him Natsu! We need him to dispel the Wind-Wall!" Erza yelled stopping the dragon slayer.

Erza ran up and pointed a sword at the man's throat "You will dispel the wall."

"Ye…Yeah you got it. GAH!"

Suddenly blood shot out of Kage's mouth and Erza dropped the man. He fell to the floor with a sword through his back.

"Kage!"

_How the hell are we gonna get out now!_

I looked up and saw a man had emerged from the wall and looked surprised at what he had done. Natsu was staring the man down as he retreated back into the wall.

"He was your friend! He's your friend; he trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu yelled breaking down the wall and knocking the man out "Is that how a dark guild works?!"

"Come on stay alive, we need you to remove the wind-wall." Erza said trying to keep Kage from dying.

"Even if he stays conscious, he'll be too weak to lower the wall now." I told her.

Lucy and Happy returned to the group surprised to see the destruction. We carried Kage outside so we could at least try and find a way past the wall.

"Please we need your help." Erza tried to plead with the man.

Natsu kept throwing his body at the wall trying to break through, but it had no effect. Kage was out cold and we had no way past the wall. We needed to hurry if we wanna save the guild masters.

"Poor guy. Getting stabbed in the back by his own guild mate, I feel bad for him." I told Erza.

"I guess, he was going to help us to, that's the worst part. You don't think this is our fault for making him help us, do you?" she asked.

"I doubt it. They were probably just tying up a loose end. Poor guy got thrown under the bus."

Happy suddenly yelled out that he had an idea. He dug though his bag and pulled out a key and gave it to Lucy.

"This is Virgo's key. She said she wanted to make a contract with you." Happy told her.

"This isn't the time cat!" Lucy yelled pulling his cheeks.

"But Virgo's magic lets her dig holes, so I thought we could just go under the wall." Happy explained.

"What."

"Is this true?"

"We're saved!"

Lucy used the key and summoned a pink haired woman in a maid outfit.

"Can I help you Mistress?" the girl asked.

Lucy convinced the spirit to help get us out of the predicament. The pink haired girl dove underground and dug us a way out to freedom. Natsu picked up Kage saying that he'd feel bad if he died right after they fought. We got to the other side and tried to collect ourselves.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked

"Happy's gone too." Gray added.

_Gone off to get it done on your own huh?_

Erza ran to get the car saying we could chase after them and make our way towards Clover. We piled in the car and Erza insisted on driving despite my protests.

"Just let me drive, your way to exhausted!"

"I'm fine!" She said glaring at me.

"Yes Ma'am!"

I put my head back in the car and tried not to panic.

_She's scary._

"Why'd you bring me?" Kage asked "If you plan on using me as a hostage your thinking is flawed. Erigor doesn't care enough to save any one in the guild."

"We saved you because you need help. You got stabbed so we'll drop you at a hospital." I explained.

"But we're enemies. Why not let me die?" He asked.

"Death is overrated, I much rather live wouldn't you?" I said proposing a question "You only get one life so shouldn't you try and make it a good one. Do worthwhile things and never regret what you did. Past events will always be part of you but that doesn't mean you can't strive for a new path. Maybe you need to look for a more positive path in life."

The man stared off; I assumed he was pondering my philosophical question. We hit a bump and got bounced around. I yelled at Erza again but she just ignored me. Lucy told me to kill Kage because she accidentally shoved her butt in his face.

"You're giving me a headache. Just sit quietly Lucy." I told her.

She made a humph and the rest of the ride was taken in mostly peace. Only one more thing was said.

Kage looked up "You friend's probably dead."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"His fight with Erigor will be a struggle. It'll be like trying to light a match in a hurricane."

* * *

When we caught up to Natsu he had defeated Erigor. The wind wizard was on the ground defeated.

"What took you guys so long?" Natsu said.

Erza tried to get out of the driver's seat but wobbled on her feet. I grabbed her before she fell and helped her walk.

"I told you to take it easy. If you overdo it like that you'll hurt yourself." I told her "And I'd never be able to live with myself if something happen to you when I was there to help."

"You're too kind." She said.

"Erigor was defeated!" Kage said in surprise.

"Good job Natsu." Erza said praise in the boy "Since we're so close we might as well just go to clover and tell the guild masters what happened.

We all nearly got run over when Kage blew past in the car. He grabbed the flute and speed off towards Clover.

_Damn, I really thought me could change._

"Clover isn't too far. Let's chase him!" I yelled running after the car.

The others weren't too far behind.

_Clover's only a short distance off. He'll get there before us but not by much._

* * *

When we caught up to Kage he was in the forest by the conference hall with the flute in his hand. He was talking to someone, when I looked closer I saw it was my Grandfather.

"Gramps…Mhmmhmm"

"Don't be so loud. The best parts coming." Said an old man.

_Oh great it's Master Bob._

"You kids keep quite. The funs just starting."

_Goldmine. How many of Gramps friends are here to watch this._

"Play it. Now." Gramps told Kage.

Kage just stood there trembling, the flute was up to his mouth but he wasn't playing a single note.

"Nothing is going to change." Gramps said starting a monologue "The weak will be weak. But that's okay because humans are weak by nature, that's why we have guild so we can work together to get stronger. That is how you can smile."

Kage's trembling got faster and faster.

"You can find strength without the use of dumb flutes." Gramps to the man.

Kage dropped the flute and fell to his knees "I can't do it. I give up."

They finally let us past and we ran up to Gramps.

"You're amazing Gramps!" I said giving him a hug.

"Why are you here?!"

Our celebration with Gramps was short lived as the flute randomly started talking.

"I'll just kill you all myself." A voice said as smoke leaked out of the flute.

When the fog cleared a giant monster stood in front of us "I'll eat your souls."

"MONSTER!"

"That's the flute." I whispered "This must be the true form."

"Must be Zeref's magic." Goldmine said.

_The ancient black mage. This just keeps getting better._

"I'm going devour all of you." Lullaby spoke.

"Let's Go!" Erza said dashing forward.

"Right behind you!" Natsu Gray and I said running behind her.

We split up and attacked different parts of the monster. Natsu went at the face and Erza was at one of the legs.

" **Lightning Eruption!"** I made electricity erupt from the ground and burst through the foot of the monster.

" **Ice-Make Lance!"** Gray shot a group lances at the monster knocking the beast off balance "Go now!"

" **Black-Wing Armor!" "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" "El Thor!"**

We launched a barrage of Lighting, Fire, Ice, and metal at the monster. The beast fell back and crushed the conference hall.

_Whoops_

"Great job kids." Gramps congratulated.

"They destroyed the hall!"

"Time to go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 


	4. Family VIsit

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

A lot had happened after we left Clover. The council came and rounded up Eisenwald. Kage willingly turned himself in, but when they went to where we left Erigor, the wind mage had disappeared. When we got back to Magnolia it was almost midnight. We all went our separate ways and went to return home. Erza said she would be staying in my apartment tonight and wouldn't take no for an answer. I unlocked the front door of my apartment and let Erza in first.

"You know where everything is." I told her as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Erza hadn't been in the shower long when there was a knock at the door.

_Who the hell is coming by at this time?_

I looked through the peephole and saw a man standing there. He was big, had blonde hair like mine and had a scar over his right eye.

_Just what I needed._

I opened the door and looked at the man standing outside it "What do you want Laxus?"

"I can't stop by and visit my brother." He said.

"No that's not it. You usually go out of your way to avoid me. This isn't like you so get to the point." I said trying to get him to leave.

"Jeez little bro lighten up. I saw we were both in town and thought I stop by and say hello."

_At damn near midnight._

"Well you did now leave, unless you want me to throw you out."

"Ha! Not like you could take me anyway, you're just as pathetic as those other guild chumps." He taunted me.

"If we both went all out you know it'd most likely end in a tie." I told him.

"You can't even hold a candle to me brat!"

"You wanna test that theory!" I yelled.

"Must you two always fight?" Erza said walking out of the shower in casual attire.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Laxus snickered raising an eyebrow.

"Why must you torture me? Just leave Laxus. It's obvious you only came here with the intention of ruining my day." I said pushing him towards the door.

"Fine I'm going, see you around runt."

I slammed the door behind him and threw myself down on the couch. Erza took a seat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're fortunate enough to have a brother, you should really try and be closer with him" She said.

"That can't happen. He just has a different outlook on life. He only thinks about himself and I have the people around me. We've been distant for so long now I don't know if we can ever go back to the way it used to be." I told her looking out the window.

"I'm going to bed." She said standing up and going to the bedroom "Don't stay up too late."

Erza closed the door behind her and I went over the desk I had in the room. I dug through the draws until I found a photo. It had teenage Laxus, me when I was about nine, and a newborn baby was between us. We all had smiles on our face.

_What happened to us?_

I remembered taking that photo. It was right after Gray joined the guild. Mom had just given birth to her third child, the girl she always wanted. But she would never get to know her because she died a few days later. That left me and Laxus to raise this girl. We named her Lauren, after mom. I barely even remember her. A few months after she was born dad got kicked out of the guild. He disappeared one night, and took Lauren with him. We tried to track him down but had no luck. Laxus and I made a promise to get her back but we drifted apart and started fighting so much we never did.

I opened up the door to the bedroom and climbed into bed. I gave Erza a kiss on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

_We'll find you one day Lauren, I swear it._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning Erza's head was my chest and she was still asleep.

I shook her to wake her "Get up; you and Natsu have a big duel today."

Erza mumbled and rolled over. I got dressed and so did she. We left my apartment and headed towards the guild. When we got there Natsu was already outside waiting with a crowd of people who had come to watch. I went over and joined Gray and Lucy were comforting a crying Mira.

"What'd you do this time Gray?" I asked walking up.

"I'd agree with Erza being the strongest female mage but there are guys way stronger that Natsu and Gray, some even stronger then Kanji." Jet remarked.

_I can't hold a candle to Gildarts; it's not even a contest._

"This'll be interesting." Elfman spoke in his loud voice.

"It's obvious Erza will win." I told him as Erza changed into her Flame Empress armor.

Natsu lit his hands on fire and charged at Erza. He threw a few punches and she slashed at him a few times but no was really gaining the upper hand. Natsu nearly took out half the crowd with his fire breath and still missed Erza.

"That's enough!" Someone yelled as a gong went off.

One of those frog things that work for the council walked up and started reading off a list of charges.

_What now?!_

"Erza Scarlet you are under arrest."

_Just great! Now I'm dating a criminal._

Erza went off willingly. She told me not to worry she'd be back by the end of the day and this was most likely just a formality. Natsu wasn't too keen on waiting but we found him and put him away so he wouldn't interfere with Erza. I rest of us relaxed at the guild waiting to go pick up Erza.

"Let me out!" the lizard under the cup yelled.

"Calm down. We can't let you out or you''ll just go wild." Mira told him.

"Just let me out of here."

"You sure you want out?" Gramps asked him.

The lizard remained silent.

"What's the matter Natsu? Cat got your tongue?" Gramps said shooting a spell at the glass holding the lizard.

When the dust cleared Macao was in his place. He explained that he owed Natsu one so he offered to take his place so he could go after Erza.

"Damn idiot." I mumbled.

"I guess you'll be picking up two now." Gramps mumbled.

"I'm heading out now then." I told him.

"Wait a second my boy" Gramps reached into his jacket and handed me a letter "when you get there show this to Yajima. Don't read it till then."

"You got it Gramps." I took the letter and headed out to the nearby council branch where Natsu and Erza would be.

_Wonder what's in this letter._

* * *

It took most of the day but I arrived at the location. I was escorted down to the holding cells. Yajima's projection was down there waiting for me.

"It's good to see you Kanji."

"You too sir, Gramps said to show this to you when I got here." I said pulling the envelope out of my pocket and opening it up for the man.

I held the letter up as he scanned it and hummed. He waved my over towards the cells.

"Unlock those two." He told the frog-man.

The jailer did as he was told and unlocked the two cells. Erza and Natsu walked out of the one and Yajima walked over to the other.

"You'll be going back with them. Consider yourself very lucky." He told the shadows.

The cell opened and a man walked out.

"Kage!"

"Uhh…Thanks I guess."

_Just what are you up to Gramps?_

We walked most of the night to make it make it back to Fairy Tail by morning. Kage was quiet; I guess he was pretty shocked to be coming back with us. When we got back to the guild Natsu was back to his usual self. Erza took a seat at the table and I took Kage to Gramps.

"Ahh you're back." Gramps looked up "And I see you delivered the letter."

"Yeah this what you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes good job."

"Can I ask why I'm here?" Kage spoke up.

"You'll be joining Fairy Tail." Gramps said looking up at the boy "But you'll have a very short leash to start. I'm doing you a favor by giving you a second chance, don't waste it."

Kage bowed his head and looked like he was going to cry "Thank you sir. I won't waste this opportunity."

Gramps took Kage to get him set up as a member of the guild I went back and took a seat next to Erza.

"You look like you're having fun." I told her

She looked exhausted and in desperate need of a nap.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu yelled charging at the woman.

Erza took one slash and sent the boy flying. Happy declared Erza the winner. I went upstairs to look at the job board. Only one caught my eye. It was to help a place called Galuna Island. The only reason I had any interest in it was because part of the reward was a spirit key.

_Maybe I can give it to Lucy as a welcome present._

"It's not like you to take the S-Class jobs." A voice said.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I can't. Why you gonna steal this one?" I asked.

"Relax little man it's yours if you want it." Laxus told me.

Suddenly people began dropping like flies and falling asleep and landing on the floor. I put the job back on the board and looked over the balcony

"He's coming for a visit." Laxus groaned "I hate when he does this."

"That is something we can agree on." I told him.

_I will stay awake. I've done it before I can do it again._

Mystogan came and left, taking a job with him. I headed back down stairs and woke some of the people lying on the floor up. Gray had to explain to Lucy what had happened.

"He always puts the guild to sleep so no one sees his face."

"That's not true, I've seen it." Laxus said making his presence known "He's just shy."

"Fight me Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

"Why if you couldn't beat Red what makes you think you stand a chance with me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza said giving off a dark aura.

"I mean I'm the strongest. None of you are anywhere near my level. Not Erza, not Kanji and certainly not Natsu!"

"Why don't you come down here and prove that." I said.

"Why don't you come up here?"

"AHH!" Natsu tried to run upstairs and fight Laxus but Gramps but a stop to it.

"You're not allowed upstairs Natsu."

"Looks like you got schooled Natsu." He looked at me "you wanna try your luck."

"That's enough Laxus." Gramps said defusing the argument.

Laxus went off into the shadows of the upper floor. I took my seat at the bar. Mira was helping Lucy and Kage.

"This place certainly is unique." The new mage remarked.

"Hey Mira why wasn't Natsu allowed on the second floor?" Lucy asked.

"Because only S-Class mages can go up there, and those are picked by Master. There are only six people in the guild eligible to go up there. That include Laxus, Erza, Kanji, and Mystogan." The barmaid explained.

"Don't get your hopes up Lucy. It Ain't worth it. Those jobs are difficult and dangerous. I hate taking them. Too much riding on you, I hate the responsibility." I told the girl

"He's right." Mira agreed "there's no money worth risking your life over."

The next morning when I arrived at the guild I had planned on taking the Galuna island job. Only when I got there Mira told me that Natsu and stolen the job and gone off with Lucy to complete the quest. Apparently Gray had gone after them intending to bring them back but he never showed up.

"We'll go get them" Erza said.

"Uhh…okay." I agree.

We headed to the port hoping to find a boat to get us to Galuna Island.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 


	5. Galuna Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

When we got to the harbor Erza used her skills to 'persuade' some pirates to help us get to Galuna Island. It was going to take most of the day to get there but hopefully we got there before those morons got themselves killed.

"Excuse me but isn't Galuna Island the place where people get turned into demons." The captain asked us.

"That's what they say." I shrugged.

"That has nothing to do with us. We're here to punish the rule breakers and that's it." Erza told him.

"Well let's just get there first how much longer?" I asked to men.

"A few hours."

"Then we wait." Erza said taking a seat next to me "What's up with you?" she asked.

"My head's killing me. All this rocking sucks." I told her putting a hand on my forehead.

"Sounds like your turning into Natsu." She joked.

"Don't say things like that."

* * *

"We're close." Erza told me.

"Then let's get to the shore."

We hopped off the boat and landed on the soft sand below. Further down the shore I saw the first of our missing friends who, as expected was in peril. Lucy was sitting on the ground with a giant rat falling towards her.

"Back off."

Erza and I ran forward and took care of the rat. Lucy was happy to see us but Erza wasn't too happy to see Lucy. She gave the blonde a hard glare that could kill the weak willed.

"You know why we're here." Erza spoke authoritatively

"To…take…us…back?"

"Lucy I'm glad you're safe…AHH!" Happy tried to fly off but I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going cat?"

"Where is Natsu?" Erza demanded.

"Please wait!" Lucy explained what was happening to this island, that people were being turned into demons and someone was trying to revive a monster "I'm sorry for coming here, but we just want to help. At least let us finish the job."

Erza pointed a sword at Lucy's face "You didn't take a job, you betrayed Master's trust, don't assume I'll let you get away unscathed."

"Erza just calm down." I pushed the sword away from Lucy "We're all friends here no reason to be like that. Let's just find Natsu and Gray so we can go home. Happy any ideas where to find them?"

Happy led us to the village, which was the last place they had seen Natsu. When we got there the place was a wreck. Most of the village had been eroded away by some kind of acid. Happy took to the sky for an aerial view and spotted a camp not too far from there. When we got there we found the villagers Lucy was talking about.

_They look mostly normal. How odd._

Gray was still unconscious in one of the tents so we were going to have to wait for him to wake up if we wanted a chance to find Natsu. We stayed in a tent for the night but Erza insisted on tying up Happy and Lucy despite my protests. The flap on the tent opened and Gray walked in looking surprised.

"Lucy already filled us in." Erza told him.

"Gray you were supposed to stop them not help them." I said putting a hand on my forehead "I'm dumbfounded man."

"Where's Natsu?"

"We thought you knew." Erza explained.

_Well this is great._

"We're going to find Natsu and then we're going back to the guild." Erza told them.

"Wait. If Lucy told you what's happening then you know we can't just leave." Gray said deciding he wanted to stay.

"So what? We came here to bring back the people who broke the guilds rules, that is our job. We have no interest in this island." Erza said staring Gray down.

"Didn't you see the people here, are you telling us to leave them like that!"

"That request is in every guild across the country, leave this job to someone who can handle it." I told him getting serious "When people take jobs to advanced for them they get hurt. You remember what happened last time Gramps let someone inexperienced tag along on an S-class quest."

At that statement most of the room got quite and Lucy looked kinda confused.

"I'm disappointed in you." Gray said.

_HUH?!_

I put two fingers on each side of Gray's head "What was that? Watch what you say because one misfire and your brain is fried. Now are you gonna keep breaking the rules?"

"Do whatever the hell you want; this is something I gotta do!" He slapped my hands away "I'm doing what I want, cut me loose if you have to." With that Gray turned and left.

_Ass._

*Tsk* "You know what screw it!" I walked over to a panicking Lucy and Happy and burnt the ropes holding them "I was gonna take this job myself anyway so let's just get it done while we're here." I turned to Erza "We can deal with them when we get back to the guild, for now let's focus on the problem at hand."

"Very well." She the shot Happy and Lucy a glance "Don't think you're out of the woods yet."

We caught up to Gray just outside of town and started heading towards the temple where his fellow ice wizard Lyon was. Gray explained that Lyon wanted to revive Deliora, a demon of Zeref so that he could defeat it and surpass his master Ur. Lyon believes that the only way to surpass his deceased master is to defeat the one creature she couldn't.

"But he doesn't know, Ur is still alive." Gray reviled.

"That makes no sense Gray. You're going to have to explain." I told my friend.

Gray launched into his story as we made our way to the temple. Along the way Erza and Lucy broke off to stop a group of Lyon's followers form getting in our way. Gray and I made our way to the temple. Gray told me what happened to his master and how she used the spell **Iced Shell** I spell that turns the caster to ice. We broke through a wall in the center of the temple and found Natsu facing off with Lyon.

"Natsu!"

_Well at least we found him_

"Natsu let me handle this." Gray told the Dragon Slayer.

"Why you lost last time."

"That was different."

Gray told Lyon that he wouldn't forgive him for hurting the village and his friends. Gray crossed his hands over each other and told Lyon they'd both die here.

"That stance it's **Iced Shell** "

_The spell that killed Miss Ur._

"Return this island to the way it was and leave. This is your last chance!" Gray told his fellow student.

"HA! So that spell was nothing more than a bluff!"

Gray unleashed a huge wave of magic energy "I'm serious. Ur died because of me that will never change. I'm prepared to die, so what's it gonna be Lyon, are we gonna die or live!"

"DO IT YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!"

"THIS IS THE END! **ICED…** "

_Idiot!_

I walked up and slapped Gray upside the head "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Putting an end to this, even if it means I have to die!" He yelled grabbing my collar.

"Ending something by dying is more like running away. It's damn near pathetic."

The temple rumble and went from tilted back to straight. An old man came in and told Lyon that he corrected the temple so they could start the ceremony to awaken Deliora. Natsu ran off after the short man and left Gray to deal with Lyon.

I looked over at Lyon "Earlier when I stopped Gray, did you know I would step in or were you going to let him cast it?"

"I never thought he'd be able to do it."

"So you were going to take the hit."

"Yes but someone would have come for me and Gray would be dead. As long as I'm on this island my comrades can use the **Moon Drip** to free me."

"Thank you for answering." I walked over to the ice nearby and carved out a seat "Feel free to start whenever you want."

"Huh?' they both looked confused.

"This is a fight between the two of you; it's not my place to interfere. Consider me the referee." I told the two sitting down.

_COLD!_

Before they started Gray tried to get Lyon to back down but he didn't have any luck. Gray had let his guard down and gotten stabbed by Lyon.

_Pay attention._

"I already knew that, but that's not Ur, it's just a hunk of ice."

Gray pulled himself off the floor and fought Lyon one-on-one, or as Elfman would say man-to-man. Most of the fight was with their fists but a little magic was thrown in here and there.

"You spent three years on this stupid plan!"

"It's better than the ten you spent in some foolish guild!"

_Reminds me of when Gray joined the guild._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** _

I was sitting at the counter with Gramps like I usually do. Some kid probably about a year younger than me walked in and asked to speak to Gramps. He wanted to k now if there was a way to fix his master who had cast something called **Iced Shell**.

"No magic is capable of melting that ice" Gramps said putting down the book he had asked me to get.

"But you have tons of strong mages." The kid begged.

"Well there might be one way…No you can't so that, since that spell arose from the will of your master it'd be foolish to go against it."

"Don't worry." I told the boy "Gramps just means that melting the ice would be like killing your master, I'm sure that's not what you'd want."

The kid looked upset "Where are you gonna go now?' I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Well you can always stay here." I told him with a smile, I stuck my hand out "I'm Kanji Dreyer."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"I have the felling we're going to be great friends Gray."

_**FLASHBACK END** _

When I looked back up Lyon had made a **Snow Tiger** , but grey jumped over the beast and trapped it in a cage.

"It's over! **ICE CANNON!"** Gray made a bazooka out of ice and blew Lyon away ending their fight.

I stood up out of my ice chair as Gray patched up a wound on his side. As I made my way over an earsplitting roar shook the entire temple.

_Shit._

"That noise…I'd never forget it." Gray said with a terrified look.

"Deliora." Lyon mumbled.

Gary and I quickly made our way to the caverns beneath the temple and found a giant beast emerging from ice. Natsu ran up and told us that Deliora got revived and we were going to have to take it down. Lyon crawled up and insisted that he be the one to defeat Deliora.

Gray walked up and knocked Lyon out "That's enough." He put his hands into that stance again "I'll be the one to seal Deliora."

_Again?!_

I walked between Gray and the demon. He told me to get out of the way but I didn't budge.

"Move!"

"I'll fight it. I took this job so I'll get rid of the thing. I stopped you before because I didn't want you to die. Couldn't you hear me?"

Deliora pulled its arm back to throw a punch at me "This ends now Monster! You won't hurt my friend anymore!"

" **VOLT BREAKER!"**

My fist collided with Deliora's, when the two came in contact with each other the demons arm shattered and crumbled to dust. It started with the arm but soon the whole monster was nothing more than broken rubble and dust.

_I guess I don't know my own strength._

"It can't be!" I heard Lyon yell "Deliora was already dead. All we saw was its last dying breath."

"Your teacher sure was something Gray." I said walking off.

We headed back outside and regrouped with Erza and Lucy. Gray helped Lyon outside while Natsu and Lucy celebrated what they thought was a completed job.

"Stop getting yourselves all worked up, this is my job now remember. And besides we aren't done yet." I explained.

The others looked confused Lucy spoke up first "But we stopped Deliora so the curse should be broken."

*BZZZT* "Wrong!" I told her "The **Moon Drip** caused there problem not Deliora, nothing is going to change."

"Well then let's go fix them." Natsu said.

"How?" Gray wondered "Any ideas Lyon?"

"I don't know. We were here for three years and tonight was the first time we had any interaction with the village, we knew it was there but not once did a single one visit. I have doubts the **Moon Drip** did that to them. I mean I was under the same light for three years and nothing happened to me. Be careful, there hiding something."

* * *

When we made it to the camp where the villagers were no one was around. A man came and directed us back to the original site of the village. When we got back there we saw that the place looked good as new, nothing like it had the day before.

"When will you destroy the moon?!" A man came up yelling.

_Must be that chief Lucy was talking about._

"It'll be easy to destroy the moon." Erza told the man "but first there something I want to ask everyone."

Everyone gathered near the center of town. While Erza went through a train of thought. Halfway through her speech Erza stepped in some kind of pitfall.

"Kyaa!"

Natsu, Gray and I looked on stunned.

"She said 'Kyaa'"

"It was cute."

"Watch it you two."

Erza got out of the hole and continued her speech like it was nothing. She came to the conclusion the villager couldn't get near the temple, they had held back information.

"I see." I mumbled.

"Natsu, Kanji come with me we going to destroy the moon now."

"Alright."

"YEAH!"

We climbed up to the top of the nearby watch tower.

"It's simple when I tell you to hit the back of the spear." Erza pulled back into a throwing position "Now!"

Natsu punched the back of the spear and I used lighting to speed up the throw

" **Electric Slingshot!"**

The spear flew through the sky till it reached the moon. The sky itself shattered when the spear hit its target.

"What happened?" Natsu said confused.

"The island was covered in a film. A byproduct of the **Moon Drip.** "

"So now the island will be normal again." Erza told him.

The islanders glowed for a second by remained in their demon forms. Everyone was pretty confused.

"We were too late. They can't change back to normal." Gray said saddened.

"No, this is their normal look." I told him "The film affected their memories. They weren't humans changing into demons; they were demons who can take on human forms."

A man the others recognized walked up and thanked everyone for their help. Apparently this guy was the chief's son or something. Everyone in the village celebrated the return of this man and flew into the sky.

"A Demon Island." Erza observed.

"They look more like angles to me." Natsu said with his usual smile.

We had a party that night and got ready to leave in the morning. The village tried to give me the reward but I had to refuse it.

"Sorry. But since no one really took the job it'd be wrong to take the reward. But your thanks is appreciated." I told the man.

"Please think of it as a gift from friends not a reward."

"You're making this hard on me old man. I won't take the money but how about the golden key."

I received the minimal reward and threw it to Lucy "Here consider it your welcome gift." I smiled and hopped onboard the pirate ship that was going to take us back to town.

_Wonder what's new at the guild?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry if this is kinda long. I just wanted to get Galuna Island over and done because it's my least favorite arc.**

 


	6. Phantom Lord

_Italics indicate Thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We got back to town a few hours later. I was just happy to be home and have everybody back where they belonged.

"All that trouble for one little key." Gray remarked as we walked.

"Yeah it's like Lucy's the only one who got a reward." Happy groaned "Can we sell it."

"Hands off fur ball!"

"What key is it?" I asked.

"Sagittarius, the archer."

_I wonder hoe that'd look_

"Let's get to the guild so we can decide your punishment." Erza told them "You didn't think you were all off the hook did you."

"You don't think he'll make us do **That** do you?!" Happy asked visibly terrified.

"NO! Anything but **That!** "

"Relax I'm sure the old man will praise us for a job well done and act like nothing happened." Natsu said trying to calm the others down.

"No I'm pretty sure you'll have to do **That.** " I told him.

Natsu tried to flee but Erza dragged him along. On our way back to the guild I kept hearing an awful lot of whispering coming from the townspeople around the streets.

"what the hell is that?" Erza asked "The guild hall…"

We looked up the street and saw that the hall was a mess. As we got closer it became more and more clear something was very wrong. The guild hall was mostly rubble and there were huge iron rods sticking out all over the place.

"Who the hell did it?!"

"It was Phantom." We all turned around and saw Mira standing there looking upset.

Mira told us everyone was inside in the basement.

"Oh no." I turned around and saw a little girl standing there looking sad.

The girl was short, still young, and probably not even in her teens. She had light green hair and blue eyes.

"You guys go ahead I'll be down in a second." Mira and the others walked off to the basement and I went up to the little girl.

"Hi. I'm Kanji, what's your name?"

"I'm Diana."

"Nice to meet you. Is something wrong?"

"What happened here?" she asked me.

_Gotta but this lightly don't wanna scare the kid._

"Some people came and thought it'd be funny to wreck our guild hall. Don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright." I told her with a smile.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail Mister?"

"Sure am."

"I wanna be in Fairy Tail someday but my parents said I have to wait till I'm thirteen, since I just turned eleven it'll be two more years. Do you think the guild will still be here then?"

"I don't see why not. Remember Diana a guild isn't a building it's the people in it. You see right now we might not have a guild hall but all my friends are still there so I don't care. If my friends weren't here I don't know if I'd be able to stay here."

"So a guild is a group of people not a building?" she asked trying to understand my statement.

"Exactly, now I have to go inside but don't hang around here too long alright. There are a lot of dangerous objects around here."

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Kanji, I will join Fairy Tail just you wait." With that she ran off.

_I look forward to it._

* * *

"My decision is final; we'll take job requests down here until the upstairs is fixed, no buts!" Gramps yelled as he spanked Lucy and ran off to the bathroom.

_What the hell did I walk in on?_

"They attacked us first!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up! Non-aggression was Gramps choice and you will accept it, got it Natsu." I told him alerting the others to my presence downstairs.

"You guys are as loud as always." Kage said walking up

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know, I showed up this morning and the place was like this. This sucks man. That was one thing about being in Eisenwald that was actually a benefit, you could retaliate whenever you wanted." He said shrugging.

"How are you settling in?" Erza asked.

"Pretty well. Everyone's super nice. I just got back from a job with that Laki girl the other day. Boy she talks weird.

"Yeah that's Laki alright. Well good to see you getting along with everyone."

"It's weird I've only been in this guild a little over a week and I'm already pissed that this place got attacked" he said with a look of determination in his eye.

* * *

Before I left the guild that night Erza told me that Mira suggested that people stay in groups just to be safe. Apparently Natsu and Gray were staying with Lucy and Erza wanted us to be there to make sure they didn't do something stupid. When we got to Lucy's apartment the door was wide open and Natsu and Gray were already there.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"She's not home yet." Gray explained.

_They just let themselves in._

We sat down to eat and it wasn't too much longer till Lucy got home. She wasn't too happy that we let ourselves in. Gray explained why we were staying with her and Lucy wasn't too happy it was decided that she'd have to stay with Natsu and Gray. We spent most of the night ransacking Lucy's apartment. Gray tried to go to sleep and Happy kept digging through Lucy's underwear drawer.

_I wanna see Erza wear that! Although she'd kill me for saying that. 'Wait till we get married' is what she'd say._

"We have a serious issue." Erza said standing up from her seat on the floor "You boys have terrible hygiene. I refuse to sleep in the same room and you two."

Natsu and Gray complained about having to take a shower.

"We can always take a bath together like when we were children."

_AWW HELL NO!_

"I OBJECT!"

"What kind of relationship to you people have!" Lucy yelled flabbergasted.

* * *

We all managed to get in the shower _**ALONE**_ _._ We continued to loiter around Lucy's house not really getting anything done.

"The old man should quit being so scared and let us go blow those guys away." Natsu said refusing to let the subject go.

"Gramps is not scared. I told him, did your brain melt. Have you forgotten he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" I told Natsu.

Lucy asked what a wizard saint was and we explained that it was a title given to the ten most powerful wizards in world.

"Master Jose of Phantom Lord is one of the Wizard Saints to." Happy chimed in.

"He's just worried because he thinks they have more members then us."

"You still don't get it do you Natsu." Gray said getting pissed off "Gramps and Mira know why we can't fight. The balance of the magical world is important you know."

"Are they really that strong?" Lucy asked

"They're not all that." Natsu grumbled.

"No…If we fought them both guilds would be utterly obliterated." I told the girl "Balance is safest for now. Think of it this way, Jose and Makarov would cancel each other out since they're both Wizard Saint. Phantom has a group of mages called the Element Four, they'd be equivalent to our S-Class, but since our only S-Class members who can fight right now are me and Erza we'd have a tough time. All that ignores the most formidable member, the man who destroyed the guild hall 'Black Steel' Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"You mean there are other Dragon Slayers besides Natsu" Lucy said looking surprised "Do you think he eats iron?"

"I'm not sure, but it's late we should get some sleep." Erza said pulling a blanket next to me.

Lucy flicked off a light and climbed into her own bed. Gray and Natsu found their own placed to sleep and we out fairly quickly.

"Do you really think we'd have trouble against the Element Four?" Erza whispered.

"If it's just you and me maybe. There's no way Gildarts is coming back for a while. Mira can't fight, and I doubt Laxus or Mystogan will come back just for this." I told her.

"Yeah but I think we'd manage"

"Will two shut up I'm trying to sleep!"

* * *

I was woken up early the next morning by a banging on Lucy's door. Everyone else was still asleep so I made my way over to the peephole and looked through it, I saw a very nervous Kage outside the door.

I unlocked the deadbolt and answered the door "What's up?"

"We have a problem; get to South Gate park Now!"

I could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't fooling around.

"Get up now!"

While everyone else quickly threw on clothes I asked Kage what happened, but he told me it was something I'd have to see for myself. We made our way to the park as quickly as we could and when we got there a crowd of people had gathered around the center tree.

As I got closer I saw it "No…"

Levy, Jet, and Droy were beaten to damn near death and pinned to the tree in the center of the park. Levy had a Phantom Lord mark on her torso.

_Now I really pissed off._

I looked down and saw Gramps had arrived at the park and he didn't look happy.

"Gramps…"

"Wrecking some beat up old bar, I can deal with that. But there's no way a parent can stand by when seeing his child's blood." Gramps shattered his walking stick "This means war!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	7. Lucy

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Welcome to Oak Town." I said as we walked up a hill "There's our destination." I pointed to a castle-like building at the top of the hill.

"Are you done?" Gray said not appreciating my tour guide routine.

"You guys are no fun."

When we got to the Phantom's hall Natsu broke down the door and we stormed in.

_This'll be exciting._

Natsu stormed past and went to work eliminating as many men as he could. Everyone was getting their hands dirty, well except Lucy cause she was staying with Levy back in Magnolia. Even Gramps was getting into it. He was in his giant form slamming people around with his giant hands.

A group of me started cowering in fear "That guy's a monster."

"Well you're the ones who made him that way." I told them charging my arm up with lightning **"Arcing Bolt!"** the lightning bounced through the crowd taking down a decent amount of men.

"Tell me where are Gajeel and the Element four!" Erza yelled.

"Yeah come on I wanna have some fun!"

We had our fun with the grunts on the lower floor when Gramps came past me.

"Jose's probably upstairs, you're in charge down here, got it boy."

"You got it Gramps."

As soon as Gramps left the room a man with thick black hair jumped down from the rafters, he took out a few of our guys and his own men in the process.

_What the hell is this guy doing?_

The man changed his arm into an iron club and threw it at Elfman who managed to catch it with one of his **Take Over** arms. The leg burst into a mass of clubs striking only Phantom's shoulders.

_That wasn't very effective he only hit his own men._

Elfman got sent flying back by Gajeel because he wasn't paying attention. Natsu tagged himself in and took his fight with Gajeel up to the rafters.

"Get it done Flame-brain."

The whole building shook as if it was hit by an earthquake. Phantom started panicking trying to comprehend what was occurring.

"This is gonna get nasty." Gray joked.

"They have no idea, when Gramps gets angry…well let's just say; it's like pissing off a giant." I told the panicking men around us.

"You've already lost." Erza told them.

I got myself into another fighting stance when the celling crumbled and someone fell from the upper part of the building.

_That better not be Natsu._

"Master…"

_What!_

I pushed past everyone and found the old man on the ground. Gramps was on the ground and he was in bad shape.

_It's like his magic power's a zero, I'm not getting any kind of vibe off him._

"Hang in there Gramps."

Without Gramps fighting with us the tide of the battle quickly changed. We went from an unstoppable offense to a ramshackle defense in mere minutes.

_I have to do something._

"Retreat!" I yelled out.

"What!"

"We can still fight!"

"Only Gramps can defeat Jose, we're falling back. That's and order!" I said trying to get some control of the situation.

In the rafters I overheard the Iron dragon slayer say something that peaked my interest "So did they catch the Lucy girl?"

_What the hell's going on with her?_

I looked over and saw Erza trying to get the others to leave but Natsu was going deeper into the guild. Whatever was wrong with Lucy he heard them say it to.

"Erza!" I yelled "You get the others back to the guild I'll grab Natsu!"

She shook her head and went out with everyone else and I ran after Natsu. When I found him he was dragging some poor sap out the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

"To save Lucy."

I walked with him "I can't let you go alone so I'll be tagging along."

We followed the trail out the back of the guild demanding Natsu's hostage tell us where Lucy was.

"I don't know man I've never heard of the Lucy."

"Did you know that lightning can stop you heart." I glared at the man "But I'm afraid I don't know how to restart it."

"Speak up or I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"I don't know maybe at our headquarters, it's at the top of this hill." The man said begging to be freed.

Natsu dropped the man and broke into a sprint. I turned and looked at the man and let out a growl, and he ran off in fear. Happy and I went to catch up with Natsu. As we got closer to the building I saw someone jump out of one of the towers.

"Lucy!"

I grabbed Natsu's wrist "Hang on! **Lightning Rush!** " I speed up my run and threw Natsu towards the falling girl "Catch her!"

Natsu caught the girl and the two rolled into a nearby wall. Natsu untied Lucy and she thanked us for saving her.

"Good then let's head back to the guild." I turned to leave.

"Why we're already at their headquarters."

_Not now._

"I told everyone to retreat that includes you."

"So what I can take these guys."

"No you can't!"

"What!"

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered "It's all my fault. Please, I wanna stay in Fairy Tail. I love this guild." She said in tears

We turned our attention to the crying girl Natsu asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer.

"Lucy you don't have to leave. You can stay as long as you'd like." I told her with a smile.

"Come on let's go home Natsu." Happy said landing on his shoulder.

"Alright. Do you want me to carry you?" Natsu asked Lucy but that only made her cry more.

"Be gentle, girls are delicate." Happy told him.

* * *

When we got back to the guild Mira told me that Bisca and Alzack had taken Gramps to the forest to see the crazy old lady. I had assumed some kind of leadership role alongside Mira, Erza and Cana. The four of us were in charge for the time being. Mira got to work trying to get a hold of my dearest brother, Laxus, while Cana tried to find Mystogan with her cards.

"Gaahh!" Cana yelled flipping her table "It's no good I can't find Mystogan anywhere. If the target is Lucy they will attack again, it's just a matter of time."

_Well that's just great._

I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed "I can't find Mystogan, you're the only one I can turn to Laxus, please come back. Gramps is hurt I could really use our help."

_I can't believe I'm asking this jerk for favors._

He just laughed "That old man deserves it! This fight doesn't concern me figure it out yourselves. The old man started this fight, why should I have to clean up his mess."

"Come on Laxus, there after our friend Lucy." Mira begged.

"Who…Oh you mean that new chick with the big jugs. Tell you what if you convince her to be my girlfriend I'll gladly lend a hand."

_Like I'd ever let her near a man like you._

"Tell the Geezer to hurry up and retire so I can take over the guild!"

"I can't believe you right now!" I yelled

"Sure you wanna talk to me like that little brother! I am the guy you're asking for help you!"

"I knew calling you was a mistake!"

"Watch your tongue brat! Or I'll…"

*Smash*

Mira threw the lacrima to the ground in a fit of anger "I can't believe someone like him is a member of this guild. Fine then next time I'll fight to."

"Mira wait." Cana said grabbing the girls shoulder.

"I was the only one here and Lucy got kidnapped I couldn't do anything."

"Stop Mira." I walking past her "You and I both know you'd only get in the way with how you are now. Even if you were once S-Class I can't let you fight."

_I don't know how Gramps enjoys this job so much. Being in charge sucks._

* * *

**Kage's POV**

I was standing around with Natsu, Gray, Elman, and the visibly depressed Lucy.

"what's wrong with you?" Gray asked her.

"Nothing…just…I'm sorry."

"Being a target is one of the bad parts about being rich." Elfman shrugged.

I turned around and gave him a look "Shut up. She doesn't need to hear that."

"Why'd you hide it from us Lucy?" Happy asked

"I just didn't feel like talking about it was all. It's not easy to tell people you ran away from home. This was all my fault; my dad did this because I ran away."

"It's not your fault." I said "It was your dad, Err I mean Phantom."

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut to." Elfman mumbled.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I said shutting myself up.

"If I just go home everything will go back to normal." Lucy said putting her head down.

"You said you wanted to stay here." Natsu told her "why would you go back to a place you hate. You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, not some snobby rich girl."

The whole room shook and someone told us to come outside now. When we got outside the Phantom guild hall was moving towards us.

"I never thought they'd get this aggressive so quickly." Kanji said looking terrified.

A cannon came out of the front of the guild hall and began charging.

_That's a magic cannon, Jupiter. They're deadly._

"Everybody get out of here!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	8. S-Class Vs Wizard Saint

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

_We're screwed. How do we stop that thing?_

"Everybody get down!" Erza yelled a she ran forward changing her armor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I tried to go after her but Gray and Natsu held me back "Let me go!"

"You can't stop her you're just going to have to trust her."

"ERZA!"

The cannon fired and Erza used her adamantine armor to protect the guild. Erza struggled to block the shot and barely succeeded. The blast shattered her armor and blew her back. I broke free of Gray and Natsu's grip and ran to her side.

_Please be okay._

I looked at Erza's bruised body on the ground unsure of what to do. I didn't want to touch her and risk hurting her. I just sat there unsure of what to do.

"First Makarov and now Erza…You don't stand a chance. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia!"

Everyone told the Jose that we'd never let him take her because she was our friend.

"We'll never give her to you!" Erza yelled "You'd have to kill us first!"

"The answer won't change so stop asking!" I told them "As long I'm still breathing I'll never hand her over!"

"You have fifteen minutes until the next shot from Jupiter! You have fifteen minutes to realize how foolish you are!"

_Another shot! Erza was barely able to stop that first one, and that one almost killed her._

Jose conjured ghost shoulder to fight us so he didn't have to get his own hands dirty. Natsu went to take care of the cannon himself. Happy flew him across to water to get him to the cannon.

"GRAY!"

"Yeah come on Elfman we're going too." Gray froze the water so the three of us could get across the water.

"Cana! You and Mira are in charge!" I yelled and I ran across the ice.

"It's gonna take us forever to get across" Elfman groaned.

"Keep your mouth quiet and it'll go faster."

We climbed the legs of the moving guildhall when the building started shifting. We rolled into a hole in the side to get into the building. We ran through the halls as the building shifted and changed size. We came out into a room full of rubble and found a motion sick Natsu trying not to fight a fire mage.

"I suppose we should help him." I commented.

Gray froze the man's arms and Elfman threw the man into the sky. We berated Natsu for nearly losing to that guy because of his dumb motion sickness. Happy went outside and came back and told us the guild hall had transformed into a giant and was attempting to cast some sort of spell.

"They said that a spell like that will take out everything from here to Kardia Cathedral."

"That's half of town!" I said "Split up and find the power source we have to stop this thing."

_They'd kill all those innocent people just for one girl._

* * *

I wandered into a room at the end of one of the hallways. No one was in the room and there was a disturbing silence in the room.

"How sad…first the master and now his grandson. Both have come to fall before me."

"You're the one that stole Gramp's magic power." I said staring the man down "Aria of the heavens."

"You will fall before my Airspace magic."

"Shut up. **Electro Ball!** "

" **Airspace Shield!"**

I shot multiple balls of electricity at Aria but the bounced away before they got to him.

" **Airspace Six."**

A blade of air flew past and cut my arm. I charge up my hand and went to go at him directly he blew me away with a gust of wind.

_Damn I gotta get a hit on this guy._

" **Static Stingers!** Try and dodge ten at once!" I yelled.

Five got blocked but five slipped around and shocked him.

"Gotcha. Now **Electro Discharge!** " I shot a laser out and blew the man away.

" **Airspace Seven!"** the air around me compacted and expanded end bounced me around.

I stood up and lifted my hand **"Electric Shotgun!"** a burst of power flashed past my hand but hit nothing.

_Where did he go?!_

"It's over, feel the pain the fell your grandfather **Airspace Drain!** "

"Shit…GAAHHH!" _I can feel myself dying_

Something freed me from the grip of the airspace and I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Erza was standing there.

"What are you doing out of bed!" I yelled.

"Is this the man who took master's power?" She asked "Did he try and touch you with those same filthy hands."

"You say it like that it makes it seem like this was much darker then it was."

Aria took off the bandages covering his eyes.

"I'm the only one who can touch him."

"Come to **Zero the Airspace of death!** "

_Death magic._

"Magic that takes life!" Erza yelled.

She ran forward and cut through the airspace in order to get to Aria. She changed into her **Heaven's Wheel** armor.

" **Scattered Petals!"**

"Someone like you never stood a chance against our master or Kanji. You just a crying coward who cheated his way through life."

_Incredible._

I ran over and caught Erza before she hit the ground.

I gave her a kiss "What the hell were you doing." My look changed from loving to angry.

"Attention Fairy Tail." Jose said over the loudspeaker "We have successfully captured Lucy Heartfilia" A shrill scream echoed through the halls.

"Lucy!"

"But we still have one task left to complete….Your complete destruction."

_Like I'd let that happen._

I took a seat next to Erza in order to catch my breath.

"What were you thinking; I could have taken that guy." I told her.

"I wasn't just going to sit around. Besides you almost ended up like the master."

"Yeah but you were hurt."

"I never wanted to look like this but that's the job." She joked.

"Erza! Kanji!" Elfman, Gray and Mira came into the room with us.

A wave of pure evil swept over the room. It was like the sun itself had been blocked out and darkness was strangling my body.

"You've all put on a wonderful show but I'm afraid it ends now." Jose emerged from the shadows and walked into the room.

Elfman and Gray went to attack him but they were no match for someone like Jose

"DON'T!" I yelled but they either didn't hear me or ignored me.

With a flick of his wrist Jose blew the two back. The shockwave even sent Mira flying backwards. I ran through the wave and tried to land a punch charged with lightning but Jose dodged it and grabbed me. He threw me across the room but I steadied myself before impact.

"If Gramps can't fight you I'll do it for him. Let's see if you can make me go all out."

"Such strength you will be very fun to kill."

"He's not alone!" Erza swung a Jose but only got sent flying back like I had.

"I see Fairy Tail's most loving couple thinks they can defeat a Wizard Saint. Let me show you how wrong you are!"

"Let's go! **Volt Breaker!** " I punched at Jose put missed, crushing the floor beneath him

Jose grabbed the back of my head and threw me towards Erza.

_He's not even trying to fight me just throwing me back._

"RAAHHH!" I ran forward and let out a barrage of punches while Erza swung as fast as she could.

Somehow we never hit Jose. All around us the room was crumbling from what I assumed was partially my lightning and partially Natsu rampaging around the building.

"Your dragon is quite loud."

"Yours is to" Erza told him.

" **Electric Shotgun!"** I nicked Jose's arm with that attack.

"You little…" Jose's shades wrapped around my body and constricted my movement.

I looked over and saw that Erza was in a similar predicament.

"I'll kill you now and show you Grandfather true despair!"

" **Lightning Body!"** I slipped out of the grip of darkness and went at Jose **"Electric Shotgun!"**

I blew Jose across the room but he got up and went into a long monologue about how Phantom is supposed to be superior to Fairy Tail.

I went at Jose with a barrage of kicks "You're telling me were having this war over jealousy, the job to get Lucy was just a cover to get us out of the way!"

Jose grabbed my leg and wrapped me up in his darkness "This time you won't escape, then I'll destroy your guild and hold that Lucy girl till I bleed the Heartfilia family dry! I won't let you have that money!"

I cracked a strained smile "Wow you're dumb. Lucy doesn't have access to that money so it doesn't matter! You're an idiot! Lucy a member of my guild, she's my friend! People don't choose where they're born; we don't get to pick our parents. I know that all too well! Stop acting like you know her cause you don't!"

The ring holding me in place dissipated and I was able to get to the ground. A warm light entered the room.

"You've spilled the blood of children. This has gone far enough."

_Took you long enough…Gramps._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	9. Picking up the Pieces

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Leave at once." Gramps said.

Gray and Elfman who had just woken up weren't too keen on leaving

"We're doing what he says." I told them "If we stay here we'll just get in the way."

We went outside and Gray made us a path across the water so we could get back to the guild. Along the way you could feel the air shake from the might of Gramp's magic. A bright light emerged in the sky and started to kill the shades that were attacking the guild hall, just being in the presence of this light made me feel better.

"It's Fairy Law." Erza said.

"What's that?"

"It's Gramp's strongest spell. A holy light the only hurts the casters enemies." I told him "It's a legendary spell."

"Well then this stupid war is finally over." Erza said.

"Good now we can get back to normal" Mira said.

"Hey!" Happy said flying up.

"Happy where's Natsu?"

"I don't know he said he had something to take care of." The cat explained.

Gramps had made his way back over to our side of the water. He observed the area and came across the decimated Guildhall.

"Well…This place got pretty trashed." He observed.

"Yeah but rather a building than one of us." I told him.

"Very true." He said.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said walking up.

Levy and her friends told Lucy she had nothing to be upset about, and it wasn't her fault.

"Lucy." Gramps said calling her attention "We can't always share all our emotions but we can to some extent. That's what a guild is for. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. And one person's tears are everyone's tears. Be happy, because you're a member of Fairy Tail."

Gramps must have come to the realization that the council won't be happy with this fight because now both he and Lucy were crying.

"What the hell old man." I said surprised.

* * *

The rune knights showed up the next day and started rounding people up for questioning. It took a week but they finally let us off the hook and we got to work fixing the guildhall.

"Stop trying to carry so many Natsu" Gray said as he carried on log himself.

"You just too weak to carry this many." Natsu said struggling to move the dozen he was holding.

Gray took that as a challenge and ended up being buried under the wood. Erza yelled at the two for fooling around and went back to work. She was way too serious about this rebuilding project.

"I'm hungry." Natsu groaned.

"Yeah me two." I said.

"Me three." Gray said chiming in.

A wave of water splashed into Gray and when it disappeared the only to leave a lunchbox in its place. He insisted he couldn't eat it because the heart in the center was freaking him out. Natsu didn't hesitate to mooch of the free food and fill his own stomach.

"Hey…can you guys give these to Lucy?" Loke asked looking pretty beat.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" I wondered out loud.

"Probably at her house, we should go visit." Natsu said.

"Sounds like a plan." I told him.

We asked Loke if he wanted to come with us but he said he don't like celestial mages like Lucy. We made our way out the back while being chased by Erza for trying to skip out on work. When we got there we let ourselves into Lucy's apartment but no one was home when we looked inside. Gray checked the bathroom under the assumption that a scenario had to happen to find the girl.

"It seems she's not here." Erza observed.

"Yeah and it just feels weird without her." I said.

Happy opened up a cabinet and an avalanche of letters fell out. Natsu decided to read them despite not having permission. All the letters were addressed to her mom but none of them had any postage or looked to even have been sent.

"I found a note." Erza spoke up "It says she's going home."

"What?! Do you think she still feels bad?" I asked.

"Who cares we're going after her." Natsu said.

We made great time getting to the train station and getting on our way, we headed out after Lucy hoping to stop her from making a huge mistake.

_This is where you belong don't leave._

* * *

We rode the train for a few hours before we arrived at Lucy's home. She lived in a big mansion fitting for someone a rich as her father I suppose. We scoured the grounds looking for my fellow blonde. It took us a while but we found her standing by a large statue.

"LUCY!"

She looked happy to see us. When we asked why she was leaving she explained that it was all just a misunderstanding, she had comeback to say goodbye to her father and tell him not to bother us anymore. She also went to visit her mother's grave.

_So she's like me, a dad as the only parent left. Both of us don't really have great relationships with our fathers either. Lucy and I are sure a lot alike._

"Why didn't you just put that in the note?" We asked.

"I thought you guys trusted me more than that, I'm sorry you were worried."

"Gotta say Luce this town is huge." Natsu said

"Oh no. This is just the garden; my family owns all the land till the mountain."

"It is an honor to know someone like you miss." Gray told her.

"This place sure is great!" I said "Can we stay!"

* * *

We got back to town the next morning and Mira said Gramps had gone off to the council to be bothered about the fight with Phantom. I was walking around what's left of the guildhall build site. Mira had started letting people take quests again and I was ready to get to work again soon.

"Well look who's here."

_Great._

"What Laxus?" I said turning to the man sitting at a nearby table.

"Nothing surprised to see you're still alive is all."

"What you don't think I could handle it."

"I'm just saying if you had gone all out the guildhall might still be standing. This is because you're too weak. You're an embarrassment to the word S-class."

I kicked the chair next to Laxus sending it flying "Wanna say that again!"

"Yeah. The guild doesn't need weaklings!" he taunted.

"Bastard."

"Reduced to this by Phantom Lord, it's disgraceful." He said, then he turned to Shadow Gear "And you three beaten up by Gajeel, I'm glad I didn't bother to remember your names."

"Shut up." I grumbled but he kept going.

"And you the worst of them all." He said looking to Lucy "The little princess who's the whole reason this happened."

"Laxus enough!" I yelled "This is no one's fault, Gramps said so. And you're in no position to talk, you didn't fight. You left me hanging despite the fact I begged you to help me."

"That fight had nothing to do with me! But if I had been there you wouldn't be wallowing in this pile of rubble."

"You Bastard!" I threw a punch but he teleported behind me.

_I should've known better than that._

"Fight me man to man."

"Why if you can't hit me why should I waste my time. Besides if you won't use your full power it would be boring. Oh I forgot you still want that to be a secret. I could tell them all right now but I think I'll make you sweat it out why they look and you knowing you're hiding something. Once I take over this guild I'll kick all you weak punks out and build the strongest guild on the map. Your days are numbered!" with that he changed to lightning and took off.

I sat there fuming "Ass."

"Just let it go." Erza said "But I am intrigued by this secret, something that you haven't even told me must be very important."

"Hey! Hey! What is it?" Natsu said pestering me.

_You exactly why I have this secret._

"Leave him alone Natsu he'll talk about it when he's ready." Kage said from a few tables over.

"That's no fun." Happy grumbled.

"How about we get your mind off Laxus." Erza said taking my hand "Let's go on a job. The two of us, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. The five of us have been like a team since Eisenwald."

"Hey what about me." Happy yelled.

"Alright six." She corrected.

"Sure sounds like fun." I said.

Everyone started cheering over the fact that we finally came to the conclusion that we were a team.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	10. Baby Sitting

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We had taken three jobs since forming our team, and we got a reward for one. Apparently people don't like it when you destroy half the town to root out some bandits. Lucy had apparently snagged us a job that she was sure would get us money and we wouldn't de able to ruin for her. The job Mira gave her was simple; we were supposed to draw a crowd for a play. At least that was the original request.

"Someone care to explain how we ended up preforming in this thing?" I asked myself.

It's the night of our performance and I still don't understand how we got into this situation. For some reason Erza was playing the male lead, Lucy was the princess, Gray was the villain, and Natsu and Happy combined to be the dragon. I was stuck moving Props behind the curtains.

"This sucks, how come I didn't even get to be on stage, not like a wanted to act, but still."

I heard a crash outside on the stage. I went out there and found Natsu practically burning the whole building down, Lucy had somehow ended up practically naked and then the roof caved in.

" **Volt Shield!"**

I put up a protective dome to block the debris from hitting the crowd. For some reason the crowd thought this was all just part of the act and applauded our failure.

* * *

It took us a week to finally let that nut job theater owner to let us go. As soon as we got back to town I went home. Erza tagged along again instead of going back to her own room at the girl's dorm.

"If you're gonna keep spending the night just move in." I said bringing up the idea out of the blue "You're wasting money renting that room if you spend more time here."

"Your tiny apartment could never hold all my armors so it's not a viable option."

"Well maybe if you sold some of the ones you never use."

"I can't sell them they all have my precious memories."

"Yeah sure." I said unlocking the front door "You do understand that there are such things as storage units. If we ever get married you're going to have to move in."

"Don't talk about things like that?" she said blushing.

"What? Marriage, you used to talk about it all the time, those two things, marriage and kids."

"That was forever ago we were just kids then."

"Erza we were sixteen, it was like three years ago. Besides it's not like you don't still think about it." I said

We headed inside and took a seat on the couch.

"Why are you bringing this up?" A look of shock came over her face "You're not going to propose are you?"

"Whoa! Relax not today, maybe one day. Then once I do I can have you all to myself." I said kissing her neck.

"Stop it" She said giggling.

There was a knock at my door.

_What the hell is with people constantly coming over when Erza is here?_

I opened the door and there was a little girl with dusty brown hair standing there with a bag and a note. She stuck her hand out and gave me the letter.

* * *

"Dear Kanji,

The Wife and I are going out tonight can you watch Carole.

Just bring her to the guild in the morning.

Thank a Ton, Wakaba."

* * *

"What the matter?" Erza asked and then saw the little girl "Carole?"

I handed her the note "Damn chain smoker. Come on in kid."

Carole is Wakaba's daughter. She's around the same age as Romeo. Her hair is the same color as her father and she wears it in pigtails. She tends to not come around the guild much because her mom won't let her.

"I guess we're babysitting for the night." Erza said.

"Yep, you eat dinner already Carole?" she shook her head yes

_Speak kid!_

"Can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't you say something?"

"Thank you for watching me." She said taking a seat on the couch.

I pulled Erza aside "What'd we do I've never watched a kid before."

"Just act normal, she's five what could be so hard about it. It's late she'll probably fall asleep in an hour or so."

We took seat on the opposite side of the couch from the little girl at sat there awkwardly. Erza tried to break the tension.

"So Carole are you gonna join the guild when you grow up?"

"I don't know."

"What'd you mean? Don't you wanna join a guild when you grow up?" I asked.

"I'm gonna join a guild I'm just not sure which one." She explained.

"Don't you want to join Fairy Tail like you dad?" Erza asked her.

"I don't know, you guys are kinda loud."

"Won't deny that, but Romeo's gonna join Fairy Tail one. He's you friend I figured you wanna hang around with him."

"Yuck! He'll just try and give me cooties or something."

We just laughed at the young girl.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." Erza said "But boys aren't all bad. You can get them to do things for you just with a look."

"Really? You think we're that easy to manipulate?" I said.

"You mean I can get Romeo and the other dumb boys to get me things."

_Dumb?_

"Of course, just give them your best whimper and sad eyes and they'll be like putty in your hands. And if that doesn't work just beat them up."

"Okay I think it's time for bed." I jumped off the couch "It's late."

Carole went off to get changed and Erza and I got the second bedroom ready for her.

"Don't fill that poor girl's mind with fantasies about boys, she's five."

"I only told her the truth." She said defending herself.

"Am I really that easy to manipulate?"

"Will you please get me some cake?" Erza said looking into my eyes.

_I can't tell if this is an example or if she's serious. If I say no she'll kill me._

"Yes dear."

Carole came in and hopped into bed and went to sleep. Erza and I sat up for another hour or two before heading to bed ourselves.

* * *

I was awoken by a sharp jolting of the bed.

"Hey get up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Carole staring back at me. I looked over at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning.

"You're up early, don't kids usually sleep till like noon."

"I wanna go home."

"Carole the guild just open I doubt your dad is even there yet."

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here."

Erza sat up "Okay we can go but you may end up sitting there for a while."

We got dressed and headed out to the guild. It was mostly quiet on the way.

"Hey Carole?" I asked "You said you wanted to be a mage right, you're not going to use that nasty smoke magic your dad does are you?"

"My mommy said I'm not allowed to use that magic. I'm not sure what kind I'm going to learn."

"Maybe we can look in there." I said pointing to a book store that was opening up.

"Okay."

We went in and wandered up and down the aisles looking at the different beginner level books. Erza tried to convince the girl to take up Re-quip magic like her but Carole wanted something that no one else had.

Carole pulled a book off the shelf and stared at it.

"Can you even read."

"Nope."

"Then say that!" I told her looking at the book.

" **The Beginner's Guide to Wax-Make Magic"**

"This is an interesting book, it maker magic like Gray but it is wax so it's more fluid than Gray's ice."

Carole seemed genially interested in the book "Maker magic?"

"You'd have to ask Gray about it, he's the expert on this stuff."

"Why don't we get this book and then when we get to the guild Gray can tell you more about it." Erza suggested.

"You shouldn't spend money on me" Carole said

"It's no big deal." Erza told her as we paid for the book.

* * *

When we got to the guild not many people we around, just us, Mira, Gray, and Macao.

"Morning everyone." Carole said.

"What are you doing here?" Macao asked her.

"We had to babysit last night." I explained.

Carole ran up to Gray and shoved the book into his face "Teach me about this."

"Huh?"

"Carole wants you to tell her about Maker magic." Erza explained.

Gray read the title of the book "Wax-Make Magic, never really heard of it but it can't be too difficult. First lesson, Maker magic has no restrictions; you have to find your own shape."

The Gray talked to the girl for a while telling her basic concepts of Maker magic. She was still young so she wouldn't be forming any shapes for a while but she was eager to learn.

*Sniff* "I smell smoke." Erza said.

"Morning" Wakaba said walking into the construction site that is now the guild.

"What the hell you jerk. It's one thing to ask me to watch your kid but at least wait for me to answer the door."

"Sorry, but I knew that way you couldn't say no, anyway where's the munchkin?"

"Over there with Gray, we picked up a magic book on the way here that peaked her interest so Gray talking to her about it." Erza explained.

"You guy's shouldn't buy her things." He said.

"It's fine it was cheap" I explained "and it got her interested in something new."

"What's the book?"

"It's about Wax-Make magic. She seemed pretty interested."

"Hmmm, interesting. Well at least she's got an idea about a magic to learn, her mother said no smoke magic so that will be interesting."

Wakaba went over and picked up Carole and the two headed home.

"Thank you Kanji, Thank you Erza!" Carole yelled.

"Anytime."

Lucy came over and told us she had a job taking down some thugs not too far from here and so we got ready to head out on another job.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Wakaba's daughter is a cannon character, she's never appeared in the Anime/Manga but she has been mentioned in Chapter 262's title page. She has no name so I just made it Carole.**

 


	11. The Ring

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Lucy dragged us off to a fort in the middle of nowhere to take down some bandits. These guys were mostly chumps that could barely fight. They probable scared off the town by just having such large numbers. Once we got there Erza and I cleared out the upstairs and left the lower level to the others.

" **Arcing Bolt!"** the energy bounced around the room and finished off those who were still standing. "That's the last of them."

We headed back down stairs to meet up with the others and Erza took care of a straggler with the heel of her boot.

"Please don't touch him like that." I told her "I think he likes it."

We headed out to go and tell the people that the bandits were taken care of. On our way back Erza suggested we stay in town tonight since it was getting late and we had already paid for the hotel. When we were in town we ran across Loke but he was quick to cut and run saying he had work to do.

We got back to the hotel and Erza and Lucy went to the hot spring for ladies while I got stuck with Gray and Natsu in the men's bath.

"Natsu will you sit still and stop splashing!" I yelled trying not to lose my patience.

If you've ever tried to sit in the same pool as Natsu and Gray you may as well just accept the fact you won't be relaxing. Gray always wants it colder and Natsu always tries to heat it up so you end up with a bath the changes temperature every five seconds.

"Screw this." I mumbled getting out of the water.

"What gonna go see if your girlfriend is out of the water?" Gray teased.

"Better than sitting in here with you two morons."

"Why do you always spend time with Erza she's so mean." Natsu told me.

"When you find that special someone you'll understand Natsu."

We finished up in the bath and headed back to our room. Gray was quick to pack it in and try and get to sleep. Natsu wanted to have a pillow fight.

"Pillow fights are a mandatory if you're staying at a hotel."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

The door opened and Erza and Lucy walked in.

"I have equipped myself with only superior pillows." Erza told them

_Superior pillows?_

Natsu then proceeded to start a pillow fight. Gray got hit in the Face and I'm pretty sure Lucy got sent flying through a wall.

* * *

After a while the fighting stopped. Erza and I decided to go out for a walk and see if we could find Lucy and happy around town since they weren't in the room anymore.

"It's nice out tonight." Erza said.

"Yeah it's beautiful…just like you." I said with a smile.

"How long have you been planning on using that one?"

"Just thought of it now why? Did it feel that tacky?"

"No it was sweet." She said leaning on my arm.

"I like you're outfit you should wear things like that more often."

"I prefer my armor but thank you."

"What's with you always wanting to wear that armor?" I asked her.

"I like it, it makes me feel safe."

"I'll be there to protect you, you don't need any armor."

She blushed and turned away "I can protect myself, but thank you."

We wandered round town for a little more passing by some shops but nothing caught Erza's eye. Something caught mine but I wasn't going in there with Erza in tow, so we headed back to the hotel. When we got there Lucy and Happy had returned from their little excursion and we all went to bed.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and headed out to the shop I saw the night before. I needed to get there and back before the other realized I was gone. I made my way through town to the Jewelry store we had passed the night before. We we're going to head back to town as soon as everyone woke up so I was going to have to be quick with my purchase.

_Not that buying an engagement ring is an impulse buy._

I walked around the store and peered into the display cases. An attendant came over to help me and pointed at a few rings that I might like.

"Is this for someone special?" she asked,

"Yeah it's for my girlfriend." I told her.

"Ahh. I see. If you don't mind me asking is this and engagement ring?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure when I'm gonna ask her. I might buy it now but wait a few weeks."

One ring caught my eye. It was simple, gold with a few diamonds on it.

"How much for that one?" I asked.

"45,000"

_DAMN! Well it's for Erza and I know she'd love it regardless of how much I spent on it. I've been saving up for a while so I can afford it._

"I'll take it." I told the woman.

The woman but the ring into a box and I paid for it. I thanked her and headed back to the hotel hoping no one else was awake.

_Now for the hard part, I have to ask her._

I crept back into the room and no one seemed to be awake.

"Where were you?" I heard Erza ask.

_CRAP!_

"Uhh…out for a morning jog."

_Please believe me._

"Oh, okay you should have just told me you were going out."

_Bullet dodged. Phew._

"Hey when we get back to Magnolia let's go out for dinner." I told her

"Sounds great."

The others woke not too long after that and we packed our things and headed back to town.

* * *

I spent most of the next day trying to psych myself up to propose to Erza. I was going to take her out for dinner, then to a bakery and the ask her. Unfortunately before we could begin our date Gray came and told us Loke had quit Fairy Tail.

_That's not like him at all. Actually he's been acting weird for a while now._

So as a result of Loke disappearing Erza and I were forced to cancel our date and the most important question of my life, to help look you're the jerk. We ran around town looking for the guy most of the night before Lucy finally found him. She told us that the Loke we knew was really a celestial spirit 'Leo the Lion'. The ass wanted to kill himself but Lucy managed to convince him and the Spirit King to forgive Loke's mistake and let him live. So now he works under Lucy.

_Able to call the Spirit King. There's something special about you Lucy._

As thanks for our years of friendship and acceptance Loke gave us tickets to a sea resort.

_A resort this is the perfect place to ask Erza to marry me, she loves the beach._

We packed our things and headed to a beach resort, a place that I knew would change our lives forever.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I had a history paper to do the last few days.**

**Also I know it seems like the relationship is moving fast but remember they have been dating for about four years. It will all be explained in the coming flashback.**

 


	12. The Tower of Heaven

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We're at the beach, compliments of Loke. I personally am not a big fan of the beach, but Erza likes it so I put up with it for her. We had a good day. We swam and played volleyball. I even helped Happy build a sandcastle. Once the sun started to go down we headed back to the room. Erza went out onto the porch to take a nap.

"We're going down to the casino later so don't sleep too long." I told her

_I have big plans once we get down there._

I stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got cleaned up and dressed for a night out in the casino. When I finished tying my tie and putting the ring into my pocket I headed back out to the bedroom. When I got outside to wake Erza she was still asleep. She looked uncomfortable; she was shaking in her sleep.

"Erza…Erza get up!"

She jolted awake, still trembling.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…Just a bad dream." She said going inside.

Once she got inside she stopped in front of mirror. She observed herself in the mirror as I walked behind her.

"You look pretty in that bikini." I told her.

She blushed at my compliment "I feel so exposed" She said as she Re-quipped into her armor.

"Come on that outfit was pretty."

"Sorry there's just no changing someone like me."

Lucy came in and told us Natsu and Gray were in the Casino and told us to come join them. Erza changed into a dress that dwarfed the more casual attire Lucy and I were wearing.

"Wow, I feel like I need to wear a tuxedo." I told her.

"I thought I get all dressed up since I'll be playing to win."

"Who cares let's go!" Lucy said.

We headed to the casino in the basement. Erza and Lucy went to play cards and I saw Gray over at the slot machine.

"Are you winning?"

"Not really. I'm breaking even."

I sat down at the machine next to him and started playing. Like Gray I wasn't doing well but I made a few bucks.

"I better go see what Erza's up to." I told him.

"Stay here." Gray told me "You spend all your time with her give her some space. Come on we're bro's so let's chill."

"I have to make tonight special." I told him, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring "Tonight is important."

"Holy Crap! Is that a…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her tonight."

"Oh wow so shiny, I hope Gray-sama gives me one someday." A woman said peaking over my shoulder.

"Who the what!"

"Hello." A woman with curly blue hair said.

She was a pretty girl, short blue hair, pale skin, she seemed shy. She was wearing a formal blue dress and had a big golden necklace with a Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"You're that girl from Phantom."

"Is this your girlfriend Gray?"

"What! No! Come on let's go" Gray said dragging me to the bar.

We took three seats and ordered some drinks.

"I heard that Phantom got disbanded."

"Yes that is true, but now Juvia is a free mage who can join a new guild." The girl said.

I looked at the big necklace she had on "I take it Fairy Tail is at the top of the list." I said.

"Yes very much so."

"Well I don't know that's up to my Grandfather. After what just happened I'm not sure how he'll feel." I told the girl.

Juvia went to respond but someone threw her off her chair and off to the side.

"Juvia!"

"You trying to pick a fight?!" I said looking at the man.

He was big, taller than me. He was wearing some kind of turban and he had a metal jaw.

"You are Kanji Dreyar correct?" The man said "Where is Erza."

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want with Erza?"

"I asked you a question."

I charged my hand up ready to shock the guy for making demands after what he did to Gray's girlfriend. As I pulled back my first a stream of water formed in front of me and Juvia appeared.

"I won't let you take one more step." The woman told her attacker, she turned to me "Go I can handle this Miss Erza needs you."

The man didn't listen to her and put his fingers to his forehead. He mumbled to himself about cleaning things up on his end. Suddenly every light in the room went out and the place became pitch black.

"What the…!" Gray said.

"It's dark magic." I told him.

" **Dark Moment."**

I felt something drag me to the ground and I suddenly felt very wet and uncomfortable.

_Well I'm still alive so that's good._

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are inside my body." An omniscient voice said "Juvia pulled you and Gray-sama inside me to protect you."

_I'm…Inside…a…woman…Erza's gonna kill me! Wait Erza!_

"Let me out I have to find Erza!"

"Just calm down!" Gray said.

"It appears to have calmed down. I'll release you now."

I felt air rush in and Juvia spit Gray and me out of her Body. Lucy was there playing with a bunch of ice at the rubble of the bar.

"Why did you pull me in I could have taken that guy!" I told Juvia.

"Sorry."

"Lucy!" I yelled "Where are Natsu and Erza!"

"I don't know about Natsu, but some people came…And they took Erza!"

_What._

"I'll kill them!" I yelled.

"Calm down!"

"RAHHH!" There was a huge pillar of fire erupting form the floor on the other side of the casino.

Natsu ran past screaming about getting shot in the mouth. He kept swearing revenge on some blocky guy?

"Natsu you better use your nose and find that guy." I told him.

_He can lead us right to Erza._

We followed Natsu to the beach and took a boat so that we could follow the people that took Erza. Lucy also told us they had taken Happy with them too. I sat in the back of the boat waiting as we slowly followed Natsu's nose to Erza.

_Every time, why does the universe keep stopping me? First Loke now this. Whoever took her, I'll kill them._

"Natsu how much farther?" Lucy asked.

Natsu just grumbled and tried not the throw up.

_I don't have time for this_

"That way." I pointed "I can feel them. It's the only other place an electrical signal is coming from."

"You alright?" Gray asked "I know you had big plans tonight, sorry."

"Don't worry about me, just keep going and help me stop the people that took her. I can't believe I just sat there and let them take her."

"It surprising that a mage as strong as Miss Erza was beaten."

"Shut up!" I yelled "Erza wasn't beaten, no way! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hey calm down!" Lucy said.

"Ugh. This is giving me a headache." I mumbled.

"Erza said these people were old friends of hers. Let's face it; I'm not sure if any of us really know Erza better than Juvia does." Lucy said.

"You're right." I said having calmed down "I've dated Erza for years, I was going to ask her to marry me tonight but I don't know anything about her. I only know what happened since she joined Fairy Tail."

_I've always been there. I was there when she showed up at the guild, I was there when she got her eye, and I was there every day since she joined the guild. Every time I asked about her before she joined the guild she dodges the subject, why?_

"I see something!" Lucy said "It's a tower. That must be that 'Tower of Heaven' they were talking about."

We pulled up to the rocks along the shore and docked our little boat. We scouted out the upper part of the shore and found it crawling with guards. Natsu and I wanted to charge right in but Lucy and Gray wouldn't let us.

"Juvia has found a way in underwater." The woman explained surfacing "It will take about ten minutes, can you hold your breath that long?"

"Yeah should be easy." Natsu said.

"Even you're not that stupid." I told him.

Juvia made us some bubbles to use as air and we swam our way to the opening underwater. Now I'm not a big fan of swimming. One misfire and I'd shock everyone in the water for miles. Luckily we got out before I accidentally hurt anybody. I threw my sweatshirt out since now that I was all wet it was useless. Besides I have other ones at home.

"Erza and Happy are here somewhere let's get started." I told them

A group of guards spotted us and we had to act quickly.

"Take care of them." Gray said "We've come this far so just fight."

" **Static Stingers!"**

We eliminated the men standing in our way. The door at the top of the cave opened.

"It appears we're being invited in." I told them "Let's go."

_I'm coming Erza, just hang on. I'll do whatever it takes to save you, even if it means I have to give up my secret._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Juvia is the only person who will be using –Sama, she gets special treatment because that's just how Juvia is. She'll be the only character using that and she only uses it with Gray. It's just such a part of Juvia it felt odd to leave that out.**

 


	13. The Truth About Erza

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"They opened the door for us so it's safe to assume they know we're ere." Juvia said as Gray and I dried ourselves using Natsu's fire.

_Maybe I should have kept the sweatshirt…ah whatever._

Another group of men came into the room to attack us.

"They don't know when to give up do they." Natsu remarked getting ready to fight the men.

Before we got a chance to eliminate the men attacking us they were cut down where they stood.

_She's okay._

"Erza!"

Erza looked over and didn't seem thrilled to see us.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious we got the crap beaten out of us and we came to settle the score." Natsu told her.

"That's not why I came at all!" I yelled, I walked up to Erza, but when I got close she stepped away.

"Leave."

"No way, Happy is in here somewhere an I won't just leave him." Natsu told her "So where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Kay thanks!" Natsu yelled running off.

"Wait you idiot!" Gray yelled.

"Let's go after him." Lucy groaned.

Before they could take a step Erza blocked their path "I told you to go."

"Erza?"

"I'll take care of Natsu and Happy the rest of you leave."

"That's never gonna happen Erza." I told her "We're not leaving without you. Look at me Erza." She didn't turn around "I said look at me!" I grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turned her around "We're already pretty deep in this mess so I want some answers, what the hell is this tower and who's this Jellal I keep hearing about." She still didn't answer "Fine keep being like this, never answer my questions, be stubborn I don't care anymore. Lucy said those people called you their friend but I've never heard of them, I thought…I thought I was important to you Erza, but I guess I was wrong. I don't care Erza, I don't care if you never give me an answer, because I love you and that will never change. I will always be there for you."

"Ju…Just go." She said turning away.

"What is your problem?" Gray said "You freaking us out, this isn't like you."

"I'm here to help you Erza, just say the word." I told her "It's okay to be scared, don't you remember what I said the other night, I can protect you; you don't always have to protect yourself."

Erza turned around…and she was crying.

_Don't do that. As Elfman would say 'Men are weak to womanly tears.'_

"I'm sorry. This fight, no matter what, win or lose, I'll disappear from the world."

"What?!"

"Don't say things like that."

"It's unavoidable." She turned to me and put her head on my chest "So while I'm still here let me give you the answers you've always wanted."

_Stop talking like you're gonna die._

"This place is called 'The Tower of Heaven" also known as the R-System. A decade ago a magic cult built a tower that they believed could resurrect the dead."

_This sound like something Dad mentioned once._

"Since the project was illegal and underground they took people from nearby villages and used them as slave…I was one of those slaves."

_What the hell…what do I say. There really isn't a book on how to comfort your girlfriend on being a former slave._

I just stood there while Erza told us what happened to her in her childhood, something I didn't even know.

I did know one thing though

_This place is nothing but a curse, not just on Erza. It's a curse on the whole world. I tear it down!_

"So we stood up to rescue our friend, Jellal. He was the leader, the person I looked up to most. But then, Jellal became a different person. The best way to describe him…is pure evil."

Erza continued her story. She had it rough trying to help this Jellal guy…she said someone named Simon got pretty messed up.

_That sounds like the man with the metal jaw._

One part of the story really caught my attention. Some old guy named Rob saved her life.

_Didn't Gramps have a friend named that…probably not the same guy Rob is a common name._

Then when she got to her friend he was different…he was evil. He tried to convince Erza to stay in the tower and revive Zeref. When she refused he attacked her. In an act of 'generosity' Jellal allowed her to leave and find 'freedom' but she was never allowed to return to the tower or speak of the events there; otherwise he'd kill her friends.

_So it wasn't that she didn't want to tell me, she couldn't. She wanted to tell me but this guy stopped her. He's been torturing her for eight years_

"Erza…" I still didn't know what to say.

"Wait you said Zeref?" Gray said.

"Yes he is history's most terrifying dark mage."

"He's the one that made the Lullaby right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." I told her "And I have a strong felling he's the one that created Deliora too. They say Zeref creates demons by barely lifting a finger."

"According to my old friends…when they revive Zeref they'll become 'Rulers of Paradise"

"Why'd they call you a traitor Erza?" Lucy asked "Seems like Jellal is the bad guy here."

"Who knows what Jellal had been telling them since I left…but I did leave them for eight years so I guess I did betray them."

"That's not true." Lucy told her "You were trying to protect them."

"That's enough Lucy." Erza said "I will take care of Jellal and this will all be over."

_You really thing that's it, how stupid do you think I am. It's obvious from your words earlier you think you're going to die regardless. Like hell I'll let that happen._

"What do you mean by that…sister?" a dark skinned man asked.

"Sho."

"Stop trying to get sympathy from your new friends! You're the one who couldn't control her magic and destroyed the boats we were escaping on. Thankfully Jellal saved us and warned us about you."

"Jellal told you that huh?" I said looking at the guy "That doesn't sound anything like my Erza."

"You…You don't know anything! I was saved by Jellal…We all were! That's why we helped him build this tower. It can't…It can't have all been a lie!"

"It's the truth."

We looked up and saw the man with the metal jaw stalk into the room.

"Simon!"

"You!" Gray and I were ready to go at this guy but Juvia stopped us.

"Wait. Back at the casino he knew he attacked the Ice decoy. He cast the darkness spell so it had no effect on him. I came with you to confirm this fact."

"As expected from a member of the Element Four."

"I still don't like this guy." I grumbled.

"I had to play along with Jellal for all this time. He had all of you convinced he was right." The man told his dark skinned friend "I waited for the right time, and kept pretending to believe in him."

"Simon…"

"It's been a long time Erza, I've always believed in you." He said hugging Erza

_I saw that! HE'S MY LOVE RIVAL!_

As much as I wanted to punch this guy for how he was acting I knew Erza needed this so I let it slide.

"Why…" We looked over and saw that Sho wasn't looking to good "Why were you able to believe in Erza and I wasn't. I don't know who to believe anymore!"

"I'm sorry Sho." Erza said "But for all these years I never once forgot about you. I was too weak to stop Jellal back then."

"But you're ready now?" Simon asked.

Erza shook her head yes in response.

"This is what I've been waiting for…When a group of powerful mages like you would gather here and this tower. We will fight Jellal with our combined strength…but first we must stop Salamander and Wally from fighting."

_So this is it huh? If I wanna save Erza I have to stop Jellal. Just point me in direction._

_I'm coming for you…I'm gonna end you Jellal!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Flashback is most likely going to happen tomorrow.**

 


	14. Our History

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We headed up the tower to find Natsu and stop him from attacking Erza's friend.

"Hey Metal-mouth can't you just use that telepathy to call them?" I asked.

"It's being blocked. I can't find Wally or Millianna anywhere."

I was in the middle of the pack with Gray and Juvia.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Gray asked "I mean we survived but Natsu or Lucy could have gotten killed."

"I'm not making excuses" The man told Gray "But if you had died there you'd never stand a chance against Jellal. Besides I was confident Natsu would survive."

"What about me!" Lucy yelled.

"No of you have come to comprehend Natsu's true power." Simon told us "When he unleashes his true inner dragon, evil will fall in his wake."

_Inner Dragon?_

"Hello." The walls started speaking.

"What the hell." "Where's that coming from?"

"My name is Jellal, the ruler of this tower. All the pieces are I place so let's begin."

_So this is the voice behind the story huh?_

"Shall we play Heaven's Game?"

"You wanna toy with us some more." I mumbled.

"My goal is to use Erza Scarlet as my sacrifice to revive Zeref." The man said over the speakers.

_Like hell I'll let you get anywhere near her._

"I will win if I succeed in opening the gates of heaven. If you manage to stop me you win."

"Easy enough I just have to beat the crap out of that guy." I smirked.

"But since that by itself is so dreadfully boring I've recruited four warriors to fight on my behalf."

"Warriors?" the Metal-man looked confused as to who these guys were.

"So in other words it an incredible battle, four on seven." Jellal boasted "And there's one final rule I need to tell you about. There is a slight chance the magic council might attack this tower with the Satellite Square, Etherion."

"Is he insane?!"

"There is no time limit but if the Etherion does fire…everyone will lose."

"The council, impossible they…"

Erza went quiet mid-sentence and me turned around and saw her friend Sho had trapped her inside one of his cards.

"What are you doing?"

"Drop her now!"

"I'll defeat Jellal myself. I won't let him touch her!" and just like that he ran off.

"Ahh Damn it!" I ran after the boy who had taken Erza with him "Gray take the girls and find Natsu!"

I ran after the man and heard footsteps behind me.

"Any reason you're following me…Simon?"

"You'll need my help to convince Sho to free Erza."

"I wasn't gonna convince him…I was just got knock him out but if you can talk him down fine."

We followed after Sho before we lost track of him.

"Where the hell is he!" I yelled

"You need to relax." Simon told me "You're getting out of control."

"I won't relax till Erza is back in my arms." I told him.

"Oh…I see, exactly what are you to Erza?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh is that so." He said not sounding very thrilled.

"Yeah have been for a while, about three years now. I'm gonna marry her someday."

"I see…How sis you two meet?"

"Oh that…well I guess I can tell you why we look. It all started eight years ago…

* * *

_**Flashback Start!** _

It was a day like any other…boring and not exciting at all. As usual I sat around the guild with Gray and Cana waiting for something to happen. Ever since Dad left a few years back Laxus hasn't been very brotherly.

"You guys want me to read your fortunes?" Cana asked "It'll pass the time."

"Sure."

"Okay Gray you first." Gray cut the deck and Cana shuffled her cards around "Alright Gray…the cards say you're going to have an amazing day."

"What? That can't be right."

"What do you mean Gray?" I asked.

"I fell in a ditch on the way here and dropped my wallet; today's been nothing but crap."

"Well that's what they say…your tune Kanji."

I cut the deck and Cana dealt her cards out.

"Okay the cards say today…well that can't be right."

"What do they say Cana come on I wanna know."

"Uhh…alright they say." Before she could answer the door opened up and a girl walked in.

She was short; her blood red hair was cut short as well. She wasn't dressed very well. In fact the clothes she had on looked like they were gonna fall apart. But her most recognizable feature was her eye patch.

_Who's she?_

The girl walked to the center of the guild and looked around. I walked up to introduce myself like I do to most kids that show up at the guild.

"Hi, I'm Kanji what's your name?"

"…"

"Uhh I guess you're not much of a talker huh?"

"…"

"I'll take it from here boy." Gramps said walking up.

"Okay Grandpa." I pulled the old man over "Make sure you get her name. You can tell me when we go home okay."

"Why do you want to know so badly? …AHH!" Gramps said in shock "You getting to that age I knew this happen someday." Suddenly the old man was crying "They grow up so fast. I didn't think I'd be dealing with a problem like this for at least another few years."

"What the hell are you talking about you old fart!" I yelled.

He didn't answer he just walked away sobbing.

"Okay…that was weird, I just wanted to know the new girls name."

I went back to the table with Gray and Cana. When I asked her to tell me what my fortune was she told me she had forgotten and trying again wasn't going to work. The rest of that day went on like normal.

That was the day Erza entered my life.

* * *

Most of the week went on like that. I'd try and talk to Erza but she just brushed me off. After the second day she began to wear armor, an odd choice in a magic guild. Gray wasn't too pleased with the lack of interest show by Erza. He kept trying to pick a fight with her but she always put him in his place. I guess I owe Gray one though, because of him I was finally able to hear Erza's voice.

I still remember the first words she spoke "Don't worry about me."

It kept going like that for days on end. Gray would pick a fight then Erza beat the crap outta him. But still she wouldn't even speak to me and I didn't know why. I kept trying to talk to her but she never answered.

One day I was walking home around sunset when I saw her sitting by the river.

_Is it just the sun…she looks pretty in that light…what am I saying!_

I felt my face heat up I realized I was staring. I was gonna try again, this time I'd make her talk no matter what.

"Umm…Hi."

When she didn't answer I once again kept pressing for a response.

"Still won't talk to me. Did I do something to bother you?"

"…"

_I have to make this girl talk._

So in order to get her to at least open her mouth I tried something that I knew would get her attention.

"Let's see you not say anything after this." I told her.

She turned her head to me and looked confused. That was my chance.

I moved quickly and kissed her.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!" She said pushing away and holding her face.

"Hahaha! I knew I'd get you to talk." I said with a smile.

"You're…You're…UGH! I can't believe you!" she said turning away, trying to hide her blush.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm…I'm not embarrassed."

"Your face says otherwise." I told her "Now that I've got you to do it once will you talk to me."

"Fine…but I prefer to be left alone."

"Why is that?"

"I just prefer to be left alone."

"That stupid." I told her "Life's way more fun with friends."

The look on her face got sad "I used to think that to."

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

"Huh oh no it's nothing." She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

_That look. It makes me angry, why is she crying._

"Hey you wanna do something?"

"Huh?"

"You and me let's go out and do something. There's a fair in town tomorrow lets go. It's be like…what's that thing Laxus is always talking about…Ahh a date."

"What No!" she said blushing again.

"Alright it's getting late I should head home. I'll see you tomorrow Erza."

"Yeah bye."

"Hey Red!" I yelled from the top of the hill "You might not go with me tomorrow but one day I will take you to the fair!"

_I don't know why but Erza makes me happy._

* * *

_**Four Years Later** _

It was just after my fifteenth birthday. Nothing to interesting had happened the last few years. Natsu joined the guild and Laxus got more and more distant. There was still no sign of Lauren or Dad anywhere. I had been stuck in a routine for weeks now. Nothing exciting was going on. It had been years but something remained fresh in my mine.

I walked up to the door of the guild and saw Erza there "Morning Erza."

"Hey."

After that day by the river Erza had opened up to me and we became good friends. I walked up to the job board once I was inside and I saw Cana was by the board as well.

"Hey Cana."

"What's up?" She said looking at a flyer.

"What's that for."

"Oh the fair's in town."

I took the flyer from her and scanned it.

_Annual fair. This is the one I try and take Erza to the last few years._

"Hey Cana care to remind me of the fortune from 'that day'?"

*sigh* "The cards said you'd find true love."

"Indeed they did." I said taking the flyer.

I walked across the guild, Erza was arguing with Mira like usually.

"Beat it Mira." I told her.

"Shut it sparkplug. What you wanna talk to your little girlfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You should hurry up and take him while you still have the chance red." Mira teased grabbing my arm "Before I do."

"Knock it off Mira." I shook her loose.

Mire laughed and went off to see her siblings.

"You need something?"

"Yeah here." I handed her the paper "its back in town, please come this year."

"I…I don't know."

"I told you I'd take you one day and today is the day. Please Erza. You've been saying you won't go the last few years because you think it's a date and you were too young for them. We're fifteen so dates should be normal/"

"Al…Alright sure." She said keeping her head down "But it's not a date."

"Yeah! It's about time. I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

The time couldn't come fast enough. I left early and got to Fairy Hills with plenty of time to spare. This day felt like it was supposed to be a dream. Ever since I convinced Cana to tell we what she saw in the cards that day I've been trying to get Erza to go out with me. She always says we were too young but know I finally got my chance.

The door opened and Erza emerged. She looked beautiful. She was wearing her casual clothes and had a purse with her.

"You look nice." I told her

Compared to her I was a little under dressed. I had jeans and polo on.

"You do too."

_She complimented me._

"Ready for our date milady." I said sticking my hand out in a joking manor.

"I thought I said this wasn't a date."

"Come on you know better than that."

*Sigh* "Yeah I should just accept it. Fine this will be our first date. I expect you to treat me well." She said putting her hand atop mine

"Shall we."

"Let's shall."

The night was the best night of my life, Erza looked to be having fun to. Erza and I visited a ton of stands and rides. I won her a bear; it was dressed like a knight. After countless hours out on the town we decided to go home. I walked Erza back to her dorm.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Erza."

"Yeah me too."

We sat there awkwardly for a few more seconds.

"I should get inside." She turned to go.

Before she got too far I pulled her back and she fell into my chest.

"Uh…Uh…Um..."

I silenced Erza with a kiss. I was surprised when she kissed back. We stood like that for a few more seconds before we separated.

"Um…Wow." She said.

"Haha! Yeah that was nice." I told her "How about we do something like this again sometime?"

"I'd like that." She said heading back inside "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_**Flashback End!** _

"After that Erza and I went on a few more dates, it was a few more months before we stared calling our relationship 'official'. We've been together ever since."

"That's quiet the tale."

"Yeah." I reached into my pocket and showed him the ring "This is why I have to stop Jellal. You can't ask a girl to marry you if some guy uses her as a sacrifice."

"You plan to ask Erza to marry you?"

"I was going to do that at the casino but you guys put a stop to that."

We walked through a door way into a room where the floor was covered in feathers.

"What's this place?"

"I have no idea? I don't remember a feather room."

"Ahh! You must be Simon. Jellal spoke of you." A man said from the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Simon asked the man "Are you one of those warriors Jellal spoke of?"

"Correct, only I'm not with those Trinity Raven guy, I'm only helping Jellal as a favor for a friend." The man explained.

"What's your name?" I asked the man.

He was a tall guy, about my height. He had tan skin and black hair tied in a ponytail. He had a soul patch on his chin. He was wearing a brown leather vest and had a cowboy hat, like Bisca's only brown not white. He had on a pair of brown leather pants with tassels on the seams and the bottoms. He even had a thick leather glove on his right hand.

"My name is Harver, Harver Quatro."

"I know that name." Simon identified the man.

"Silence him **Hermes**!"

A Falcon soared in through the window and sank its talon's into Simons shoulder and threw him to the ground.

"Simon!"

"It's him. They call him 'The Falconer'. You need to get away from here; he's a member of Grimoire Heart.

_The dark guild!_

The room went dark as Simon blocked out the lights to give me the chance to run

"No way! I can take him."

" **Luna**! Shred him"

I felt a pair of talons dig into my back and saw and owl clawing at me.

"Damn bird!" I grabbed it and snapped its neck "How'd that feel."

"What a monster!" Harver yelled as the darkness cleared "Too bad that won't work." A magic circle appeared on his glove and the owl came through it.

_It's summoning magic like Lucy's_

"This is Bird Magic. I have a whole flock at my command. You've already seen my Falcon and my Owl, How about I show you some more. **Hera! Zeus!** "

A Hawk and an Eagle came out and flew and me.

" **Talon Crush!"**

The two birds we're so fast I barely saw them. The claws dug into my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"Now that I have you in place I'll finish you off. Blind him **Polyphemus!** " A raven with a scar over one eye emerged and landed on my head, the claws dug into my hair and it hurt like hell.

" **Lightning Body!"** my whole body charged up and roasted the birds clawing at my skin

"Smart man. **Hermes!** " The falcon came back and flew right at me.

_I need to do something. I can't be stopped here I have to find Erza. I don't have a choice I have to use it._

"You've forced my hand!" I told the man "You asked for this!

_I'm Sorry Natsu._

I charged my fist and punched forwards **"Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!"**

"What the hell!" Simon yelled.

" **Hera!** " The hawk came out and carried Harver out of the wayof my electric attack.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** I shot a bolt from my mouth into the air but the bird was so fast he kept avoiding the attack.

"How are you doing this?" Simon asked "You're not a dragon slayer; you're the grandson of the Fairy Tail guild master?"

"The call us second generation. We have a lacrima that gives us power. I have half the **Lightning Dragon Lacrima** in my body; my brother Laxus has the other half."

"No one told me this." Harver said out load. She told me this be easy 'Just help Jellal' that was all this was supposed to be, damn it Ultear."

"You made me do this, I hate this magic it's not natural. Natsu learned this magic from his father; he will never know that I bear this ability. If he found out that I achieved power from a dragon without ever meeting with it that would dishonor his father's teachings!"

A small pigeon flew in through a window. It had a note tied to its leg. It landed on Harver's shoulder and he took off the note and read it.

"You lucked out brat. We'll have to settle this some other time. **Athena!** " A large toucan came out; this thing was like the size of a house "See ya around!"

Harver and the bird flew out the window and into the distance.

"Let's go I have to find Jellal."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Here's a list of Harver's current Birds and their names.**

**The Falcon- Hermes**

**The Eagle- Zeus**

**The Hawk- Hera**

**The Pigeon- Harrier**

**The Raven- Polyphemus**

**The Owl- Luna**

**The Giant Toucan- Athena**

**All the birds are ethereal and can be killed and reborn and infinite amount of times.**

 


	15. Jellal

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"So where can I find Jellal?" I asked the man with the metal mouth.

"He'll be at the top of the tower." Simon explained.

"HEY!" I turned around and saw Natsu trying to catch up.

"Where the hell have you been, you smell like vomit."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Natsu explained.

"Fine, where are Gray and the girls?"

"Happy took Gray outside. I haven't seen Lucy or that other girl anywhere."

"Don't worry; I instructed Wally and Millianna to take them outside." Simon explained.

"Wow thanks for filling me in."

"According to Sho all of the Trinity Raven have been defeated, and since the man from Grimoire Heart fled, Jellal is the only enemy left. That is where Erza is headed; she plans to settle this with her own hands."

"Well I can't let her do that now can I?" I smirked.

"What are you saying Erza can't take that guy?!" Natsu countered.

"No, on the contrary I think she'd win if it was any other face, am I right Simon?"

"Yes, Erza still wants to save Jellal."

"Exactly, to Erza that man is still a childhood friend. That's why I have to be the one to beat him, she can't fight him, and she won't be able to do what it takes. Besides if she takes out her friend she'd never forgive herself, that's why I'll do it for her."

"You know an awful lot." Simon observed "Erza had Sho get everyone out of the tower. We are the only ones still inside. The council is going to fire Etherion in ten minutes."

"What!"

"Why didn't you say that sooner!" I yelled taking off up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Natsu yelled after me.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

_How tall is this damn tower?"_

I looked out the window as I climbed higher and higher. The cloud we parting and the light was Satellite Square was in position.

_It's coming faster than we thought!_

"ERZA!"

And then it fired. Etherion destroyed the tower like it was nothing. The light was blinding and I couldn't see. The light drifted away and somehow I was still standing.

"How?" I looked over and saw the tower had turned to crystal "This whole place, was one giant lacrima. It absorbed the shot?!"

_That doesn't matter keep climbing!_

I wasn't too far from the top of the tower. When I managed to finally make my way to the top I found Erza yelling at a man with blue hair as she was being sucked into one of the crystals.

_What the hell's he doing to her?_

I ran over and pulled Erza out of the lacrima "Hands off!"

The only other man on the tower with us looked a lot like that guy from the council that was always creeping on Erza.

"You Jellal?"

The man didn't answer me; he only gave me a rude look.

"Erza is mine, you can't have her."

"Jeez! You could have waited for me!" Natsu yelled making his way to the top as well."

"What are you two doing, I told everyone to leave?" Erza said.

"So what, we gotta get you back to Fairy Tail. Lucy's got rent to pay, we got missions to take." I told her.

"I can't move." Erza told me.

Natsu started tickling Erza as pay back for all the times she beat him up.

"Knock it off Natsu." I told the man child.

"Kanji, you have to leave, please."

"No way. I gotta beat this guy first." I told her.

"You don't know him you can't beat him." She told me.

_What a joke._

"You know I haven't spoken to my father in years but he used to say 'I don't need to know a guy to kick the crap out of him'. I like to think that applies here." I told her.

"Please just do what I ask."

"Alright." I picked Erza up off the ground "You know what sweetie, sometimes I don't get you at all."

"Huh?"

"Take a nap Gorgeous." I said punching her in the stomach.

_I'm sorry. Just let me handle this_

"You're even more reckless then I had heard. did you enjoy hitting you lover like that."

"Erza was crying. That something I swore never to let happen. That's not my Erza; my Erza is strong and brave. So when she wakes up I'll make sure she never has to worry about someone like you again."

"Then show me you're true power fool!" Jellal taunted.

I ran at the man and tried to punch his lights out with a charged fist. He slipped to the side and avoided the attack.

"Got ya."

" **Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu kicked Jellal in the face and made him stumble back.

" **Lightning Combination!"** I delivered and rapid attack of short range punches to Jellal's torso.

I stopped short on the final punch right in front of his face **"Electric Shotgun!"** I blew Jellal back with a blast of electric power.

Natsu hopped back into the fray **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** a stream of fire engulfed Jellal.

"Really is that all?" Jellal asked as the smoke cleared.

The man cloak had burned away leaving him in only a skin tight tee-shirt.

_What the hell he's dressed like me now!_

"I really wanted to see your true strength. That was just sad. You're getting in the way of my plans so it's time for me to crush you with my Heavenly Body Magic!" Jellal told us.

"Shut up!" Natsu said running forward.

"Wait Natsu!"

" **Meteor!"** Jellal became incredibly fast as he was engulfed in a golden light. He moved behind Natsu and plowed him into the ground.

Jellal laid into Natsu with a series of powerful blows.

_I have to find him. He's moving so fast I can't see him to shoot him. I'll have to find his signal if I want to help Natsu._

_THERE!_

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I shot and I missed

_He's faster than lightning!_

"Give up!" Jellal said kicking me in the back "It's time for you to witness true power!"

Jellal flew up higher and a magic circle formed.

" **Be judged by heaven's light. Seven Star Sword: Grand Chariot!"**

Beams of light fell from around Jellal and crashed into the ground pelting me with the force of a rock falling from space.

The area around me crumbled and I was beaten up and thrown around by the blast.

_Everything hurts._

"I'm surprised. You're both still in one piece." Jellal observed "That should have killed you. Well time to go Erza. There's much work to do. The Magic energy is starting to leak out; the tower can't take much more damage."

_Is that so?_

"Natsu did you hear that. He wants this place kept in one piece."

"Yeah it'd be a shame if someone wrecked it." Natsu said punching the floor.

"Yeah especially after all the years of work he put in." I said kicking the ground and causing an explosion "Let's keep going Jellal I still have a few more rounds left in me!"

"You insolent punk! I'll make you regret getting up again!"

"Let's go!" I said running forward.

Jellal launched a series of weak projectiles at me put I avoided them like it was nothing.

"Keep trying to protect your tower, you can't win that way. **Lightning Explosion!** " I kicked the ground and shattered more of the tower.

"Knock it off you brat!" Jellal said forcing me back.

" **Static Stingers!"** I shot off ten beams that dug through the tower "Come on this isn't even me best stuff." I taunted.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled punching away at the tower.

"You…I spent eight years building this tower! What you've done here is unforgivable, I'll kill you both!"

Jellal crossed his hands above his head and the air went still and began being sucked towards him.

_This spell it's deadly. He's not toying around anymore._

"Fall into darkness Dragon Slayers!"

"Stop!" Erza yelled getting between us and Jellal "You need a sacrifice don't you! Do you plan to kill me as well?"

Jellal stopped for a brief moment "While it is true Zeref's sacrifice must be someone on a level similar to a wizard saint, but there are many just as strong as you so it makes no difference! You'll all die together!"

_It'll kill her!_

"ERZA MOVE!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Don't do it!"

" **Altairis!"**

Jellal launched a ball on black energy forward straight at Natsu, Erza, and me.

"No!"

But the shot never hit us. It was stopped in its tracks by someone else.

"Simon."

"Ugh." And he fell to the ground barely breathing.

_Why did he do that? I don't understand. Why die for people like us. I barely know this guy, he hasn't seen Erza in years, but he's still willing to die for her._

"Why didn't you escape like I told you?!"

"I'm glad I was able to be of some help Erza."

_He doesn't have much time left._

"Don't talk!" Erza pleaded.

"I've…always…loved you…Erza."

_Why am I not angry at him for saying that?"_

"Simon…Simon…SIMON!"

_He's dead…_

"How utterly foolish, they call that dying in vain." Jellal harassed.

_I can hear her, Erza is crying._

I bolted forward and punched Jellal in the face.

"Shut you God Damn mouth!"

"Kanji."

"You! You made Erza cry! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Your eyes."

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Your eyes. There seeping lighting energy."

"What the hell's with him?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know."

_His magic, it feels so powerful._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

_I'm gonna kill him! No more holding back_

I felt the energy leak out of my body. The skin around my eye separated and my scar came to the surface for the first time in years.

_I've kept this scar hidden ever since Laxus and I drifted apart. It makes me look like him, except mine is flipped and mirrored compared to his. I'm sick of hiding my true self. No more hiding, it's a scar who cares. It's magic who cares. If Natsu's angry he can shove it._

" **Lightning Dragon's…"**

"WHAT?!"

"Yes show me your true power!" Jellal yelled.

I clapped my hand together over my head.

" **Heavenward Halberd!"**

I threw the bolt at Jellal and pierced him sending him back.

"I hope you ready to die Jellal."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions of concerns.**

 


	16. Proposal

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"RAAHH!" Kanji slammed his arms into the ground and shattered the crystals around him.

_I've never seen him like this before, it's terrifying. And that scar, was that always there?_

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Ugh." I grabbed at my chest as it pulsed.

_Crap. This is the first time I've used the Dragon Slayer Lacrima in years, I'm pushing it too hard too soon. I need to discharge some of the power._

I let off a bolt and it split the sky with the power it held.

_Perfect, I feel good as new._

"Jellal!" I ran forward and kneed the man in the face "You did this!" I grabbed him and threw him through the floor "You made Erza cry! You did something I can never forgive!"

"Shut up!" Jellal teleported behind me to avoid the ground.

"I'm as fast as lightning!" I said changing into energy and jumping after him.

" **Demolition Fist!"** I sent Jellal flying back with a single punch.

"You can't defeat me! I'm the one who will create a land of freedom! Zeref called out to me in my darkest hour, he promised me true freedom. I'm the only one who can hear his voice, I'm the chosen one! Together with Zeref I will create a world of true freedom!" Jellal stated angrily.

"What a load of crap! Create freedom by destroying freedom, Ha!"

"I will usher in a new era! Just wait and see!" Jellal drew the magic circle for **Abyss Break.**

_The fool will destroy his own tower like that._

"What are you doing you'll destroy the tower you worked to create." Erza told him.

"Just give me another eight years. Now this time I'll do it in four. Just wait a little longer Lord Zeref!"

_He's lost it._

Jellal clutched at his side in pain.

_Time to end this, what a waste of time this fight was._

I jumped into the air after Jellal "I have no time for the ramblings of a deranged man!" I jolted behind Jellal "Now shut up!"

I put my hands together above my head **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Dragon's Storm Crush!"** I slammed my fist in to Jellal head and sent him crashing through his precious tower.

_I should have killed you…but then I'd be no better than you._

I fell to the ground rather gently. I got my footing and went towards Natsu and Erza.

"What was that?!" Natsu yelled "Since when are you a Dragon Slayer! I have so many questions!"

"You're giving me a headache." I slammed my fist into his head.

Natsu groaned and fell to the ground out cold.

"Whoops." I shrugged.

"That was incredible." Erza said.

"Sorry for lying to you all this time." I told her "It was something I wanted to keep to myself, part of me still does. Maybe I can convince Natsu that part was a dream?"

"You can tell him whenever you want." Erza told me, she put a hand to my face and touched my scar "This doesn't look new?"

"It's always been there. I'm just good at keeping it hidden." I told her.

"I like it, it gives you some character." She laughed.

_I'm so tired…_

"Yeah…" I slumped forward unable to finish my sentence.

"Kanji!"

* * *

_What the hell is all this noise? Sounds like something's exploding._

"Gah!"

_Erza?_

I slowly managed to open my eyes and I was faced to face with a sleeping Natsu and a bunch of crystals that were molding and changing shape. I scanned the area around me and found Erza forcing her arm into the lacrima.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"Erza?"

"Kanji?!"

"What are you doing, get your arm away from that thing." I told her as I tried to sit up.

"This is the only way to stop the Etherion."

_So that's why the tower's melting like this. There's too much energy._

"If I fuse with the tower I can take the power and redirect it."

_NO!_

"If you do that you'll…!"

"GAH!" The lacrima started pulling Erza in more and more.

"Erza!" I started getting my weak body off the ground and crawling my way to Erza.

"Don't worry I can stop this."

"Erza don't!"

_Please stop…_

I got close and Erza put her hand on my face "I can't imagine a world without you in it. You've always been there for me, ever since we first met. You'll never know how much you really mean to me."

"no…stop…please…" I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes "we still have so much to do…"

Erza started slipping further away from me.

_I still haven't gotten to ask you yet. You can't leave me!_

"I love you."

And just like that she slipped away into the lacrima.

"no…no…nonononononono. NO! Erza come back!"

I sat there like a fool slamming my hands into the wall keeping me from Erza but I didn't have the strength to break it.

"ERZAAAAA!"

And like that, the Tower of Heaven was wiped off the map.

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"Next time you ask me for a ride don't bring me into the rubble of the trashed council building." I grumbled to the woman riding on my bird.

"I'm sure you had no trouble. And why are we riding this nasty toucan? I much prefer the swan, it suits me more." Ultear commented.

"I'm not saying I had trouble. But jeez be more careful with you rendezvous points. And **Athena** is not 'nasty', **Aphrodite** isn't big enough to carry the two of us."

"It's no matter, land there." She instructed "We have a call to make."

I landed and she took out a communication lacrima and made a call.

"Master Hades hello."

She explained her master plan and how it had played out for Master.

"What became of Jellal?" Hades asked.

"He was still alive when I left." I told him "But when I was flying away the tower exploded so who knows?"

"It's hard to believe after all that time Jellal never once realized I was the ghost of Zeref."

"It's not nice to play with a man's emotions like that." I told her.

"Says the man who came running at the mere sight of my hand writing." Ultear joked.

"I only came because you told me the tower was going to be destroyed. I didn't come to see you!"

"Let get going, time to get back to the airship. And is it wrong for me to think you came for me." Ultear instructed with a smile.

"You know Meredy is never this rude to me. She'd say how I'm a great big brother and that I always do nice things for her."

"She's a young girl you shouldn't play with her emotions like that. What if she fell in love with you?"

"What! She's like half my age. Besides I already have somebody and you know that. Meredy is like a sister to me I'd never look at her that way." I said climbing back on **Athena**.

"I'm sure your beloved would be crushed to find out you moved from her to a young girl ten years younger than you." She said as I helped her on.

"Can we stop talking about this please?! She's a twelve year old girl, I am not a pedophile!"

"It's just that Meredy will be at that age soon. She's growing up so fast, soon she'll be looking at boys and…and, Ahh I can't bear to think about it!" Ultear droned on and on.

"Someone one shoot me." I deadpanned.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I sloshed my way through the water carrying Natsu and Erza.

_What the hell happened back there? Erza got spit out and then the tower exploded. I was lucky to get a strong shield up in time to save all of us._

I stopped dragging Natsu and let him fall to shallow part of the water and moved Erza from over my shoulder to carrying her bridal style. I came to a stop, still holding Erza and saw everyone else wasn't far behind the two of us.

"Erza!" they all yelled happy to see that she was okay.

"Where am I?" Erza said looking at her hands "I…I'm alive?" she finally looked at me "Did you, but how?

I fell to my knees in the shallow end of the water "I feel the same about you. I love you" I told her.

She just smiled.

"Please promise never to do something like that again." I asked her "Promise!"

She just shook her head.

I reached into my pocket.

_Good it's still there._

"Erza." I said taking her hand "There's something I have to say. I can't even begin to think about life without you. I want you by my side forever." I told her showing her the ring. The look on her face was so heartwarming I'd never forget it "Erza Scarlett, will you marry me?"

She started crying; only for the first time in a while these were tears of happiness not sadness so I wasn't angry.

"Of course, I can't think of anyone else. I'm so happy you're in my life." She said placing her forehead against mine.

"Me too." I said slipping the ring onto her finger and giving her a kiss "We're certainly gonna have a lot to do when we get home huh?"

"Yeah, our lives are gonna get pretty complicated."

"You wanna tell these bums?" I joked "Or do we make them wait like the others back in Magnolia?"

"They're our friends, we should be honest with them." She said Turing around to greet everyone.

* * *

The next day I spent most of it lying around in bed. I may have beaten Jellal but that didn't mean he didn't leave a few marks. The scar on my eye wasn't going away. Everyone tried to ask how I got it but I brushed them off. Erza kept saying I need to tell them but I wanted a little more time. My fiancée, feels weird to say that, was will to allow it.

"Can someone explain why you're all in our room?" I asked sitting up in bed "Wait you're not all here, where'd your girlfriend go Gray?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled "She left already, wanted to get a head start on joining Fairy Tail and headed off to talk with Master."

"I'm sick of sitting around; I'm going for a walk on the beach." I told them "would you like to come, Erza?"

"Sounds like fun."

Erza and I headed outside to take a walk outside. It was nice just walking hand in hand like this, no one to bother us. About halfway down the beach we came across Erza's friends from the tower.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hey." Sho said.

"Hi Erza." The block guy said. I think I remember Erza saying his name was Wally.

"Hi!" the girl with the cat ears remarked. I think her name is Millianna.

They were all acting odd.

*sigh* "What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Uhh so…We're sorry Erza." Wally told her.

"Sorry." The cat girl added.

"Stop." Erza told them "I'm the one who didn't act for eight years. I owe you the apology."

"No you were being threatened by Jellal you had no choice." Sho said.

"I won't fall back on excuses." Erza told them "If I had acted sooner than Simon…"

_Don't think like that._

"Simon was a real man!" The block man told her "I mean you should know he always lo…"

"Wally shut up!" Millianna told him "That her fiancée."

"It's fine." I told them "I already knew that."

"I understand how it must have felt to have me leave you behind." Erza told them "But now we have to move forward to the future Simon left us."

"What are we gonna do now?" Millianna asked.

"If you unsure you can always come to Fairy Tail." Erza told them "I'm sure you'd be welcome."

"Maybe Erza's right. Fairy Tail certainly has a way of expressing the freedom you were after. You'd probably like it there." I told them

They seemed excited by the idea and we headed back to the hotel to introduce them to everyone else. Right before we started walking Erza turned around and looked out to sea before taking my hand and going back inside.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent eating or in my case taking a nap. I was barely awake when Erza came into the room.

"Have you seen Sho and the others?"

"No I've been asleep, weren't they staying down the hall?" I asked "Just go knock."

"I did they weren't there." She said.

"That's odd. They don't seem like the type to run off without a word. You wanna go look for them."

"Go tell Natsu and Gray to get the fireworks ready." She said walking out of the room.

_Ahh. I see. she's going to cry again tonight._

I went and got Natsu, Gray, and Lucy and told them what Erza wanted us to do. We got set up on the top of the beach and waited for Erza's signal. When she put her spear in the air we began.

"Alright!" I slapped my hand together and shot some small bolts into the air and lit up the sky alongside some other spells.

_It was nice to meet people who care so much about Erza. I think we'll meet again someday, you'll see. I guess it time for us to go home._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Also the Harver and Meredy thing is just a joke; Harver has no interest in small girls. That was just Ultear messing with her friend. I have no plans for weird age relationships like in "The Steve Story".**

**Since Meredy has no age listed anywhere I looked (i.e. the wiki) I just said she was 12, like Wendy.**

**And Harver is 21**

 


	17. Home

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Whoa!" "Wow!"

"They actually finished it." Erza observed.

We had gone back home to Magnolia the morning after Erza's friends left, and when we got back to town the guild hall looked brand new.

"It's a lot bigger." I said.

We now had a café and a souvenir shop for some even sold action figures now.

_How much did this stuff cost?_

"Looks like you need to make a new model." I told Max looking at my figurine.

"Oh man that gonna cost a fortune. Maybe I can just crave them in myself? Or can I unscrew the Laxus heads and put them on the bodies, no that won't work the scars are on the opposite eyes, Laxus in the right and Kanji on the left…" Max wandered off talking to himself about what to do.

Cana called us to come inside and look at the inner workings of the new building. Natsu kept grumbling about how he liked the old version better.

"A lot has changed. There's a pool in the back and a game room downstairs. And now anyone can go upstairs, but you still have to be S-class to take an S-class job." Cana explained.

"So you finally came back huh?" Gramps said walking up to our little group; he looked at my face "We'll talk later. This is our newest member, Juvia." Gramps said introducing the girl.

"Good to see you again."

"Thank you so much for your help." Erza told the girl.

"You already know each other? Well that's good." Gramps said.

"Ah. You guys showed back up, good I was worried I was gonna have to go out and look for you." Kage joked waking up.

"There's someone else I think you should meet." Gramps told us.

"We were only gone a few days how many people showed up at the guild?" Gray asked.

"Get over here and introduce yourself."

There was a heavy stomping and rattling of chains as someone got out of their seat to come towards us.

_What's he doing here?_

"What the hell!" "Why's he here?!"

"Gajeel!"

"What the hell are you trying to pull old man?!" I yelled.

"Juvia was one thing, but this man was the one who destroyed our guildhall." Erza told him.

"What's past is past. Yesterday's enemy is today's friend." Gramps said.

"No way I'm gonna work with a guy like him!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't worry I have no intention of being you pal, I'm here for work and that's it." Gajeel told him.

"It's my job of a man like me to look after young men like him." Gramps to Erza and me "He's not a bad kid at heart, look how Kage turned out."

"Fine I'll trust you on this Gramps, but we're gonna keep an eye on him." I told the man.

"Fair enough since he'll have his eye out for you." Gramps said walking away.

_What the hell's he talking about?_

The lights went out everywhere but the stage in the back of the guild. Cana told us to take a seat because the show was starting.

I sat down next to Erza "So when do you wanna make an announcement?" I asked.

"Anytime is good. Nothing to formal about it just quick and simple."

The curtains opened up and Mira was sitting there with her guitar.

"How about after Mira's song?" Erza suggested.

"Sounds good."

_I haven't heard Mira play in so long._

"Mira!"

Mira played a nice slow song for the guild only to have it rudely interrupted by Natsu starting a fight with Gajeel. It wasn't long before the whole guild descended into chaos.

_Guess the big reveal will have to wait._

Eventually the guild calmed down at Gramp's request, something about a reporter coming to do interviews.

"Now that everyone's calmed down you think we should tell them?" I asked her,

"Sure." Erza said nervously.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked her.

"Just a little nervous is all." She said as I pulled her towards the stage.

We stood there in front of our peers ready to tell them of our plans.

"Hey listen up!" Erza yelled to get their attention "We have something to say!"

_Real subtle_

I laughed Erza demand off and took her hand and showed it to the crowd of people "Erza and I are getting married."

It was quiet for a few seconds before the guild erupted in cheers and congratulations. The rest of the day I was forced away from Erza. She was dragged off by the girls to talk about wedding planning and I was dragged off by the men for celebratory drinks. I eventually made it home with Erza.

"Welcome home." I told her "When are you gonna move in?"

"You on that again, we need a bigger house if you want to live together."

"Erza we're getting married of course we're going to live together." I said changing into shorts and a tee-shirt for bed.

"I know I was only kidding, but we do need a bigger place. Your tiny apartment won't fit us both forever." She said climbing into bed "especially once we have children. This one bedroom apartment will never work."

"The wedding is mouths off we can think about kids after that." I said giving her a kiss good night.

"Night, love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

We went to the gild the next morning since some reporter was coming to interview the guild. Erza, in her new armor, and I decided we'd let him put a story about our engagement in the paper. Everyone embarrassed us again when we walked into the guild.

"Ah here's the lovely couple now."

"Knock it off jerks!"

"Come here boy." Gramps said calling me over.

"Wish me luck." I mumbled.

"You'll be fine." Erza said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I took a seat next to the bar with Gramps and let him talk.

"So want to tell me what happened to your face?"

"I used it, I didn't have a choice." I explained.

"I thought so, you must have had a good reason otherwise you wouldn't have done it. Do you plan to keep using it?"

"I don't know, right now Natsu think what he saw was just a dream so maybe it's best to keep it that way."

"We'll I'll leave it up to you." Gramps said getting up "And congratulations, I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank Grandpa."

I made my way to Erza who was finishing an interview with the reporter.

"Oh Wow! That scar's so cool how'd you get it?!" he begged.

"I'll keep that to myself; let's just say I got it defending my fiancée."

"You're so cool!" He yelled running off.

"He's certainly a personality." I remarked.

"Yes, how was your talk?"

"Quick and surprisingly easy." I told her.

Hey! Look over here; I'm going to sing a song!" Lucy yelled from the stage in a bunny girl costume.

"Did you let her wear that?" I asked Erza.

"No. I have no idea what she's doing."

All the lights went our but instead of Lucy singing it was Gajeel.

"Uhh…"

"This is a song I wrote, it's called best friend."

Gajeel's song was, let's just say unique. It was for people with certain taste. There was a riot at the result of Gajeel's song.

_It's good to be home, the harvest festivals coming up. Things are really positive right now._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	18. Harvest Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The Harvest Festival was starting soon and I had somehow gotten roped into helping Mira and Gramps get stuff for the Fantasia.

"Everybody's in the festival mood." Gramps said.

"It is that time of year." I told him.

"Everyone's excited for the Fantasia parade." Mira said "Will you and Erza be doing something together this year?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure she hasn't said anything about it yet."

"Well you two are engaged you should do something special." Mira said "Did you tell your brother yet?" She asked.

"No I haven't seen him in a while. He'd probably just make some dumb wisecrack about it." I told her "He doesn't care."

"Levy told me he's back in town."

"What!" Gramps and I both yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked.

"No, normally he stops by my house when to bother me when he's in town. He didn't come by, that's odd." I told her.

"To think he'd show up now." Gramps mused as he stared off into space.

"It's getting late we should get this stuff back to the guild." I said.

* * *

I got home that night and Erza was already there, she had been moving her things over little by little the last few days.

"Hey."

"How was your shopping?" She asked.

"It was fine." I told her "Did you know my brother was in town?"

"No I didn't. Did you see him? Did you tell him about us?" she asked as I sat next to her on the couch. She was reading a bridal magazine.

_She got started quickly._

"No Mira mentioned it I was just seeing. Listen I need to be the one to tell him so if you see him try and avoid the subject." I told her.

"Listen." She told me "I'm going to enter the Miss Fairy Tail contest, okay."

"Alright, it's not like you have to okay it with me."

"I know" she said leaning her head on my shoulder "But if you're going to be my husband I should let you know." She got close to my ear "I really think you love my outfit."

"You the one who always says 'wait till we get married' or 'I'm saving myself' yet now you want to be a tease?" I asked pushing her down on the couch.

"That's what makes it fun." She laughed.

"You've made me wait this long I can wait a little longer." I told her.

The rest of the night was pretty normal, we ate dinner, relaxed, and went to bed.

* * *

I was sitting with Gray, Kage and Elfman near the front of the crowd for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. A half-awake Natsu was also there but he wasn't paying attention.

"What are you doing here, you're gonna be a married man, you shouldn't be looking at other ladies." Gray told me.

"That's exactly why I'm here, my Erza is competing this year and she needs me to cheer her on." I explained

"Alright." Gray said with some skepticism

Cana was the first girl to go; all she did was change into a bikini while behind some cards.

"Wow I forgot Cana was that pretty." Gray said.

"You should like you want to get with her?" I said.

"What! No!"

Next was Juvia, she changed into a bikini like Cana had, and Gray was focused on her as well.

_I don't like her he says. She's clingy he says._

Then Mira went and made her face look like Happy and Gajeel.

_Not your best performance Mira._

"Now four our forth contestant, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet!"

"YEAH ERZA!" I yelled as I jumped up from my seat.

"Calm down man." Gray said try to pull be back to my seat.

Erza came out onto the stage and re-quipped into a maid outfit.

"YES!"

"Dude you way to into this." Kage said.

"None of you look at her she's mine!" I yelled.

I saw Erza giggle up on the stage and she went back behind the curtain.

"Wow I don't know what came over me." I said sitting back down.

"He was like a man possessed." The other mumbled.

Bisca and Levy went next and then it was Lucy's turn. She came out onto the stage but she didn't get to preform before she was interrupted.

Lucy was about to start when someone else came onto the stage.

"Entry number eight." The woman said walking out "If you want to talk about Fairy, then I am the very definition."

_Why is she here?_

"I am beauty itself."

"Who is she?" Kage asked.

"The winner will be me Evergreen! So let's stop this pitiful contest now."

"Evergreen?"

"She came back?" Elfman added.

_What the hell's going on?_

"Stop messing around this is important to me." Lucy told her.

Evergreen put her hand up to her glasses.

_What does she think she's doing!_

"Lucy doesn't look at her!" I yelled, but I was too late.

Lucy got turned to stone in front of us.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Max told everyone to evacuate leaving only the members of Fairy Tail.

"What are you doing Evergreen?" Gramps yelled "You'll ruin the festival for everyone."

"What's a festival without a main event?" Ever said dropping the curtain to reveal that every girl who had competed in the pageant had been turned to stone.

_Erza._

"Big sis."

"She even got Erza."

"Turn them back now!" Grandpa yelled.

"Relax old man!" A voice said as a bolt of lightning hit the stage and a figure formed.

"Laxus!"

"Freed and Bickslow!"

_The Thunder God Tribe?_

"Why don't we play a little game old man?" Laxus said.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Shut it brat!" Laxus yelled as energy gathered above him "If you don't someone might get hurt!"

A bolt from the sky shot at Lucy "Don't!" I managed to pull the energy away from her and into my arm "Are you trying to kill her!"

"I'll be taking these girls as my hostages. I break them apart one by one if you don't follow the rules."

"Stop messing around Laxus." Gramps told him.

"Oh I'm serious. We're gonna have a little contest to see who's the strongest in the guild. The rules are simple the last man standing wins! Let's get started!"

A table flew across the room and Natsu stood up "Good, I don't understand any of that but I'm fired up."

Natsu charged forward to attack Laxus. Natsu got fried in a second and fell to the ground.

_That was just sad._

"You'll have to defeat us if you want the girls freed." Evergreen said.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Bickslow pointed out "It's only four of us; you guys have more than one hundred."

"You have three hours, or the girls will turn to dust." Evergreen announced.

"Laxus…"

"The city is your battlefield! A battle starts when you find one of us."

"Stop screwing around!" Gramps yelled as he got larger.

"Stay calm and enjoy the show!" Laxus said as he blinded the crowd.

I saw through it and he started me down before pointing at his eye "You copying my look now?"

"Stop pumping you own ego and stop this. Or I'll stop you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You're making a mistake Laxus. Don't end up like Dad. How can we ever find Lauren if you do this."

"Shut up runt! I'm not like him! And if you can't take the heat, I'll just find her myself!" He yelled as turned into lighting and fled the building.

The light faded and the room was clear. Elfman and most of the guild ran out the door to find Laxus and his gang and free the girls.

"Better go find that jerk." I mumbled as I headed to the door.

Gramps ran passed me and went to go outside only to hit a wall and be stopped in his tracks.

_Freed._

"What are you doing old man?" Gray asked.

"It's a barrier. I'd wager Freed set this thing up." I told him.

"What'd you mean?" Kage asked.

"Freed's magic. He set up rules that are preventing Gramps from getting out." I put my hand out and tried to walk through and hit the wall as well "and me too it seems. It's Runes, anyone inside them has to obey its rules. In this case the rules are keeping Gramps and I trapped."

"Can't you just dispel it?" Gray asked Kage.

"No. I can't work with Runes, I never studied them." Kage explained.

Letters formed in the air around the door and wrote out the rules.

"No when over the age of 80 or stone statues can leave these walls.

_The lacrima must be keeping me inside._

"These take a long time to set up so they work better as traps then for an attack." Gramps explained.

"So the two of you can't get out." Gray said "They planned this whole thing. Leave this thing to me." Gray said running off.

"Gray wait!"

"Even if he is your relative I won't hesitate to beat him senseless."

Kage watched Gray run off and started to walk off himself.

"I'll go find Evergreen; she's the one who turned them to stone so she's the only one who needs to be taken down." Kage explained as he waked off "If the girls turn back you'll know I won."

I wandered around the guild hall and checked all the statues to make sure that no off them were scratched. Erza was still in one piece so that made me feel a little better. I saw that she was wearing her ring; even it got turned to stone.

_Things were just starting to become good again, now this. It's nice to see the ring on her finger, I wasn't sure if she'd wear it in case she got in a fight._

Gramps sent Natsu off to fight Laxus but he got stuck at the door to.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty!"

"Well that's not supposed to happen." I said "Freed's too smart to make a mistake that would keep you in here. You must be stone or you're over eighty."

The Runes on the door changed and said that Alzack, Jet, and Droy were fighting each other.

"Why are they fighting?" Natsu said.

**Winner: Alzack**

"What the hell? Did Freed set traps up all over town?" I wondered.

The board kept updating with results as the pool of combatants kept getting smaller and smaller. Natsu kept banging his head against the wall trying to break free. He kept saying he wanted to compete with the rest of the guild.

"Can you get serious?" Gramps said "Lives are on the line here."

"If we don't do something the girls will turn to dust." I told him.

"No they won't Laxus wouldn't do that." Natsu said "He can be a jerk but he's still a member of our guild."

_You think it's that easy to forgive. Sometimes I wish I thought like you did Natsu. I wish Laxus and I could make up and be like we used to._

I looked at the board and it said there were only 44 competitors left.

_That's almost half!_

The clock kept ticking and the people left standing kept dropping lower and lower. Elfman lost to Ever, and Freed beat Reedus.

"Aww man I want to fight Freed."

"Natsu get serious!" Happy yelled "People are in danger; the girls may turn to dust."

"I'm telling you relax, Laxus is just bluffing."

"You think I'm bluffing Natsu?" Laxus said appearing behind us as a thought-form "What are you doing here Natsu, why aren't you competing?"

"I can't get out!"

"With Natsu and Kanji stuck in here and Erza turned to stone you're running out of options old man. Give up."

"Gray's still out there!" Happy said "He can win; he's just as strong as Natsu."

"Gray's not as strong as me!" Natsu yelled.

"You need to open your eyes." I told him.

"So you're putting you're hopes on that guy?" Laxus asked.

"Don't underestimate Gray." I told him.

The door dinged and another result popped up.

**Gray is unable to continue the winner is Bickslow**

"Ha! You thought he could save you! So who's gonna beat the Thunder God Tribe now?"

"Gajeel!" Happy yelled.

"Afraid he made it clear he doesn't want to play" Laxus said.

"Once I get out of here I'm gonna destroy you." I told him.

"I'd like to see that!" Laxus laughed.

"That's enough you two." Gramps said "This is enough Laxus. I give up, stop this."

"Gramps!"

"No that's too easy. Why don't you hand the title of guild master over to me then I'll stop."

_Monster._

"There's only an hour of half left before the girls crumble you better think about it quickly." Laxus said "If you want to give up use the loudspeaker to tell the whole town you're resigning."

Laxus disappeared when Natsu tried to attack him.

"What are you gonna do Gramps?" I asked.

"I don't care about the title, but I can't give the guild to Laxus, your brother doesn't have the heart to take this title from me."

"If we don't do something the girls will turn to dust." Happy said.

"Isn't there anyone who can beat Laxus?!" Gramps yelled.

"If I could just get out I could do it." Natsu and I said at the same time.

"This is my fight Natsu you better back off."

"I can do it myself I don't need you, he's too close for you to fight."

"He's my brother that's why I have to fight him!"

A crunch was heard from behind the bar. Gajeel threw his arms up on the bar and hopped over.

"I've got a bone to pick with him." Gajeel said heading towards the door "Leave it to me."

And he got stopped to.

"What the hell you too!"

The board updated and said there were only four people left.

"Wait a second." Gramps said "You're the only ones left!"

"No it says four and there are three of us left in here." I told him as the board updated "He's still left.

**Kage vs Evergreen has started.**

"This is our last chance" I said.

* * *

**Kage's POV**

_If I stay in my shadow form I don't trigger the Rune traps. I don't want to hurt anyone so till I find ever I'm stay in the ground. The last scoreboard I passed said four people were left. I think I can go high and look for here safely._

I climbed up a building and scouted the area.

"Well it's the last one left." A woman said walking behind me.

"Just who I was looking for." I turned to face the woman.

"I supposed you sneak dark guild tactics kept you in the game this long, but that ends now!" She said.

"I'm not a member of a dark guild any more. Master gave me a second chance and I won't waste it! I can't let you have your way! I may have been a member of this guild for less time then you but I'm more of a member then you've ever been!"

"Keep up that talking yourself up." Evergreen said opening her fan "But words only have a place with Freed, now turn to stone!" she said lowering her glasses.

" **Shadow Wall!"** a wall of darkness blocked her from petrifying me "If I don't see them they can't change me.

"Damn it."

The shadows covered my eyes **"Shadow Visor!** Did you now that since I use shadow magic I can see through them! Your eyes can't directly see mine but I can still see you. The magic you use needs to make direct contact with my eyes, that's why you wear the glasses to block them from making contact with every person you pass. I'll beat you without having to look directly at them."

"You Eisenwald freak I don't need my eyes to beat you; I have plenty of other ways to end you."

"Bring it on bitch!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	19. Shadow of Despair

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"So all are hopes are riding on Kage, huh?" I said.

"It's good to know we can rely on him." Gramps said "This has been an interesting day. Some birthday you'll be having."

"Heh. Yeah, hard to believe that it's tomorrow."

"This is so boring!" Natsu said "I want to go out but since I can't I'll just free Erza."

_Huh?_

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll just melt the stone off."

"WHAT~!"

"Don't touch her!"

"We won't know till we try." Natsu said getting closer.

"You'll kill her! We're finally gonna get married don't hurt her!"

"Watch where you put your hands Salamander." Gajeel joked.

"Stop Natsu!" I yelled.

*crack*

"Oh no she's breaking!"

"Erza no! I'm so sorry!" I said slamming my hand on the ground.

"Happy get the glue!"

"No we need to weld her back together." Gajeel said.

"Why does this happen to me!" I yelled.

The statue shattered and Erza came out okay.

"I feel hot. Was it you Natsu!" Erza yelled as she kicked him across the room "Are you trying to cook me!"

"You're okay!" I yelled hugging her "but how?"

"I'm not sure." Erza said "But I'd guess it's because of my right eye."

_Her artificial eye! It made the stone eyes half as effective._

"Looks like the runes already added me to the counter." Erza said as the counter changed from four to five "There are four in here but who's left?"

"Kage, he's already engaged Evergreen."

The counter suddenly ticked up to six.

"It went up again." Natsu pointed out.

"It seems 'he' has decided to join us." Erza said.

"This seems beneath him but it's certainly welcome."

"Who are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail, Mystogan." Erza said walking out the door.

"Be careful!" I yelled out.

A cracking noise was suddenly heard from the back of the guild.

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Bring it on bitch!"

The air around us sparkled as the sun hit it.

_Glitter?_

" **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"**

I slipped into the ground and sped towards Evergreen. I jumped out of the ground and hit her with an uppercut. She flew past my punch and backed up.

" **Shadow Knuckle!"**

A sent a barrage of knuckles at the fairy women but those damn wings kept keeping her away from my attacks.

"Sit still so I can rip off your wings!"

_I have to break those wings or I'll never hit her._

"I am the true queen of the Fairies. What fairy has no wings?"

" **Snake Shadow!"**

I sent two snakes at the woman and clipped one of the wings.

"You dark guild beast! **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun** " Ever yelled as she hit the ground.

" **Shadow Wall!"** I pulled up a wall and blocked the barrage of light bullets.

_She's keeping me at a distance I have to close in. I have to hurry the walls cracking._

I slipped back into the ground and dashed towards Evergreen.

"Enough tricks!" Ever yelled and shot the ground.

Despite being in the shadow I got it.

_It's cause there light, they pieced my shadow._

" **Shadow Knuckle!"**

" **Gremlin!"** the dust blew away my shadows and saved Evergreen again **"Leprechaun!"**

One of the bullets skimmed my shoulder and another het my leg.

_Dammit I can't lose to her._

I looked to the corner of the building we were fighting on and saw a barrel in the shadows.

_Maybe I can?_

" **Shadow Grip!"** Evergreen braced herself in the front but the attack never came.

" **Throw!"** The hands holding the barrel threw it and it crashed into her back I ran forward and attacked again **"Shadow Heel!"**

"Ahh!"

" **Snake Shadow!"** The fangs of the shadow bit her shoulders and held her against the building.

"What holding me up against the wall so you can have your way with me. Typical of a dark guild member.

"I told you I'm not in a dark guild anymore, I'm in this guild." I sad rolling up my sleeve to show her the mark on my right forearm "Since we're in the same guild I won't do anything else because I don't want to upset Master any further. Now turn the girls back."

"My eyes will let me turn them to dust form here. Don't make one more step."

_Wow this is kinda sad._

A dozen shadow hands emerged and wrapped around Evergreen "If you break them I'll drag you into the shadows where you'll never see the sun again."

"What?"

"Prepare for darkness!"

"Ahh!"

" **Grip!"** The squeezed her shoulder and scared her half to death.

"AHH! Okay you win!" Evergreen yelled as her eyes glowed "There they're free."

"Ha! You fell for that, just so you know only I can enter the shadows I can't bring someone in with me."

"We'll that's good to know." A voice said from behind me **"Line Formation!"**

_Where'd he come from?!_

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The cracking noise stopped and all the girls were freed from their stone prisons.

**Kage vs Evergreen: Kage wins**

The board quickly updated again and said Kage was taken out by Bickslow.

_You took down one, nice job. So what now Laxus?_

Happy told the girls what was happening around town and they weren't happy about being used as bargaining chips.

"What's done is done." Gramps said "Laxus can no longer play this game without his hostages."

"Still all those people that got hurt by Freed's traps." Mira pointed out.

"Let us teach him a lesson." Bisca asked.

"Oh he'll be taught a lesson all right." Gramps mumbled.

_I just don't get it, why Laxus. All this to become master. Alienating everyone won't help your cause._

"Not so fast." Natsu said "I know it was wrong to do that to the other members but I don't see the harm I finding out who's the strongest. Don't be too hard on the guy."

_You can look past this that easy. Why can't I. He's my brother I should be the one who finds it easiest to forgive him. But if that's true why haven't I forgiven him for all the other stuff he's done? Am I stuck in the past?_

"What's that?" Mira said as the enchantment started freaking out and popping boards up everywhere.

"Can you hear me?" the boards said in Laxus voice "Since we lost one of the rules I'm going to put in another one." Laxus said "I've activated the **Thunder Palace.**

"Are you insane!" I yelled out.

_That spell is a last resort meant to remove the town should a dark guild gain the upper hand in a war._

"Are you out of your mind? You'd drag innocent people into this. Ngh!" Gramps grabbed his chest and hit the ground.

"Grandpa! Mira do something!"

"I'll get his medicine." She said running off.

_Not now. Why, why is everything so shitty today? Tomorrows my birthday and this is happening the day before._

"Everyone look outside!" Mira yelled.

We all headed out to the upper balcony to get a look at the situation while Mira took care of Gramps.

"What are those?"

"There thunder lacrima." I explained "They've surrounded town. We're all trapped in the **Thunder Palace** now."

"What happens if they go off?" Lucy asked.

"They hold enough energy to turn the whole town to a pile of ash." I told her. "I'm the one who designed it. It's an emergence defense system. Once it's on it can't be turned on only the one whom activated it can shut it down. We have one hour to stop Laxus or break all the lacrima."

"I can do it." Bisca said.

"There are a few hundred you better get to work." I told her.

Bisca pulled out a sniper rifle and shot down one of the lacrima.

_The air changed._

The air around Bisca exploded into a torrent of lighting and almost killed her. I manage to grab her hand and move the energy to my own body and save her life.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." I said.

" **Body Link magic?!** " Cana said.

"Anyone who attacks those things is going to get hit like that!" Lucy said.

"Then if we want to save the town we have to act quickly." I said "Get out there and stop him. Freed and Bickslow are still around somewhere so be careful."

The remaining girls ran off to try and help the town and stop Laxus. The only ones left in the hall were me, Natsu, Gajeel, Mira, and Levy.

"Rah! Laxus!" I shot a bolt forward and hit the barrier "I could stop him if I could just get out of here."

"Relax." Levy said "That's an enchantment right." The boys and I shook our heads yes "Then it's writing magic I can remove it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just leave it to me. I'll get you three out of here in no time." Levy said running back inside to get to work.

We followed her inside and found she already had a spread of books out on the floor and was already underway in her work.

"I'm going out to look for Elfman." Mira said walking out the door.

"Hey Mira!" I yelled "Be careful"

"Don't worry I will." She said with a smile.

_I need to get out there._

I took a page from Natsu's book and slammed my head into the barrier "I need to get out!"

"Hurry up!" Natsu yelled.

"Will you two relax?" Gajeel yelled "Even if we got out we don't know where to go."

I back up and thought for a second.

_That's a good point. I don't even know where to start. My best bet is to find Freed or Bickslow and ask one of them._

The board dinged and showed that Lucy and Bickslow had begun fighting.

"Lucy?!"

"Be careful Lucy."

A few more minutes passed before the board said Lucy had come out the victor.

"Incredible." I remarked.

"No way! That Bunny-girl can fight?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Lucy's very strong." Natsu said.

"But she's a bunny."

The two got into an argument about a bunny and a turtle or something like that.

"That's it!" Levy yelled "I have to translate these two at different speeds." Levy scribbled a bunch of words down on a paper "I did it! Just give me a second and you'll be free to enter the battle."

_My first target is Freed, if I can find him I can find Laxus._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	20. Brothers

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

As soon as Levy lowered the barrier I sprinted out the door leaving Natsu and Gajeel in my dust.

_I just have to get Freed to tell me where Laxus is._

I was wandering around town looking for Freed when I felt a magic pulse pierce the air.

_This magic?_

"Mira?!"

I had to make my way to Freed and since Mira was most likely there to I could kill two birds with one stone.

"Don't do anything stupid Mira."

I ran towards the outer part of town as fast as I could.

_If Mira is doing what I think she is, she could kill Freed. I need to talk to him._

When I arrived at the outer part of town Mira was already crushing Freed in an air battle. She had him pinned the ground by his throat and her demon fist was getting dangerously close to his face, but then she stopped just short.

"Don't pity me Mirajane, just end it." Freed told her.

"Why would I do that? We're friends you know, members of the same guild."

"That's not true! Laxus is my only ally."

"There's nothing wrong with having that one special person." Mira explained "But you have so many people around you, you just have to reach out for them. When people see how lonely they are that's when they become the most kind."

_Lonely?_

"I never wanted any of this." Freed said as he started to cry.

"Then help me stop it." I told him "Where is Laxus?"

Freed looked at me for a second "The cathedral. Please stop him. I know you hate seeing him like this."

"I'll get it done." I told him as I ran off.

_Is it just as easy as reaching out?_

* * *

**? POV**

"Go get Laxus and Kanji."

"Huh?"

"Those two bicker while their Grandfather lays on his deathbed, how ridiculous."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I was going to the cathedral when I got stuck thinking about the past.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

_**Flashback Start** _

Laxus came out of Gramp's office angrier than usual.

"Out of the way runt."

"Are you fighting with Grandpa again? Please stop doing that."

"How come you always side with him?" Laxus asked "I'm your brother but you always take the old man's side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side. But your upset over nothing. So what if people only see you as the master's grandson, shouldn't that give you something to strive for?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Still he's the one who kicked Dad out." He said taking a seat.

"Dad was a terribly man!" I yelled "Look what he did to us!" I said pointing to his scar.

"And?! What if he was still here Lauren wouldn't have gotten taken!" He yelled "And he won't help us go look for her! Even after we found out where she was."

"We only know she's with Dad, and that Dad founded a guild. We don't know where that guild is. Besides if we just ran in and tried to take her who knows what he'd do."

"I'm leaving." Laxus said getting up from the table.

"Laxus just think once in a while, what would Mom think of you acting like this?"

He stopped at the door and turned around "You trying to piss me off?"

"No just since Dad left you've been acting weird. I'm worried. This isn't like you. You've been distant and the way you treat me is like you don't care anymore."

"Maybe this is just how I was all along." He said stepping outside.

"I don't think that's it at all." I said to myself "If he's gonna get strong to surpass Gramps, then I get strong as well. I'll show you Laxus, I'll make you proud of me."

* * *

_**Flashback End** _

I was snapped from my thoughts by the sound of shattering glass. I hopped up a building and saw that all the windows of the cathedral had just been blown out.

_I have to hurry._

I flew to the front door and saw it was already open so I let myself in.

"Laxus!" I wasn't the only person to call out the name.

"Natsu? Erza?!"

"Oh you guys got out of there?" Erza said.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu said gesturing to other man inside with us.

"Mystogan?"

"You're wide open!" Laxus yelled as he shot Mystogan in the head.

When the smoke cleared I saw Mystogan's face for the first time in my life, and I made me angry.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled

"You're…alive?"

"Oh a familiar face?" Laxus questioned.

"Wait so Mystogan was really Jellal?" Natsu asked.

Mystogan sighed "I'm sorry Erza; I never wanted you to see this. I am not your friend Jellal, I know of him, but I'm not him." He turned to me "I'll leave this with you." And like usual he vanished.

"Damn jerk, I'll deal with that later. I will handle this Natsu." I yelled "Erza? Erza!"

Erza got shocked by Laxus "Pay attention Red, wipe that dumb look off your face. Come on little man, aren't you gonna defend you woman?"

"AHH! Laxus!" Natsu yelled "I'll be the one to take you out."

"Oh when did you get here Natsu?"

I blasted Natsu off to the side "Take a spot in line." I charged my fist and ran in at Laxus "Let's go!"

_This will have to be up close and personal, he'll just absorb my ranged attacks._

"Get out of my face!" He shot a bolt at me but I jumped away from it.

I kicked off the wall and went in for a punch. He blocked it with arm and I slid back.

"You'll have to faster than that!" He yelled as he kicked me in the face.

"Ugh."

"Where are you going, we're just getting started!" He grabbed my wrist before I fell to the ground. He then punched me in the face.

"Who said I was running?! This is my chance to finally kick your ass!" I said punching him like he did me.

We traded blows back and forth; each shaking off the damage like it was nothing. I lost my footing after a punch to the face. Laxus tried to curb-stomp my face but I rolled out of the way. I tried to kick him in the kidney during the dodge but he stepped on my head.

"Not even close brat!"

"Gah!" I got knocked back pretty far and as I was standing up someone used me as a springboard.

"I'm borrowing you for a second." Erza said.

Erza slashed at Laxus but missed. Natsu pulled himself off the floor from before and tried to re-enter the fight but Laxus punched him back into the wall.

I scrapped Natsu off the rocks "Take a break would ya."

"What are those things in the sky Laxus?" Erza asked him.

"That would be the **Thunder Palace**. You heard of it right, I mean your boyfriend is the one that created it."

"You'd destroy your own hometown! You monster!"

Erza kicked at Laxus but he caught it with one had "Two minutes."

"Hands off!" I yelled punching him in the stomach."

"Natsu go destroy them!" Erza said.

"I can't they'll shock me if I hit them."

"Body link magic!" Erza yelled she jumped back and changed into her **Lightning Empress Armor.**

"Erza stop, leave this to me." I told her.

She stared at me for a second before smiling "Just be careful okay. We have a lot of planning to do."

Erza ran off "Where are you going? Are you gonna try and destroy that thing?"

"It's useless!" Laxus yelled "Just one of those things is deadly, and there are three hundred out there in the sky. Besides times up."

"Then I'll destroy them all at once." Erza told him.

"That would kill you!" Laxus yelled.

"But the town would be safe. Make sure you stop Laxus!" Erza yelled running off.

"I can trust you right?" I called out "and I don't mean about destroying the lacrima. You better come back alive!"

"Get back here!" Laxus yelled trying to go after Erza.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"We're right here." Natsu told him.

"You fricken punks."

I flashed forward and got in Laxus face **"Electric Shotgun!"**

Laxus took the blow, I tried to punch him again put he caught my fist and pushed me back.

"Don't you see it, what a sorry state the guild is in?!" The air around me exploded with lightning and knocked me back into Natsu "I'm going to fix the guild, and to do that I have to be Master!"

"There is one minute and thirty seconds left till activation of the **Thunder Palace.** "

"What's the old man doing? Doesn't he care about the town?" Laxus said.

"Don't get so cocky Laxus." I yelled charging forward **"Thunder Blast!"** I pushed him back "It's a lot harder to keep acting tough isn't it Laxus?!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" He yelled shooting at me.

"Erza will stop the palace!" Natsu yelled coming from behind to kick Laxus in the face.

"You two better shut up." Laxus yelled as lighting erupted from the floor knocking us both back.

*Buzz Buzz* "The **Thunder Palace** is out of order."

"Told ya." I gloated "The guild is fine how it is. How can anyone respect you as master when you never try to be friendly with them?"

"RAH!" Laxus exploded with energy "Than I'll do it with force!"

"Stop it Laxus I won't let you take the guild." Natsu told him.

"Is that so? I never should have wasted time with hostages and bargaining. Power is the easiest way!" he yelled.

"I'll stop you know!" Natsu yelled charging forward.

"You'll be the first to taste it." Laxus pushed Natsu into the air with a bolt and shocked the life out of him.

"Enough! **Lightning Eruption!"** I kicked the floor and blasted Laxus with a powerful shock.

"That tickled; let me show you some real Lightning."

Laxus teleported forward and hit me with a flurry of powerful kicks and punches, all of which were infused with lightning.

"Come on fight back!" Laxus yelled blasting me away.

I stumbled off the ground **"Static Stingers!"** The ten bolts swerved towards Laxus but he swatted his hand and brushed them away.

"That was fricken pathetic!" he yelled thrusting his hand into the air "Can you feel it? The lighting I've summoned?"

_How does he still have the power to use this spell?_

"It will plummet from the heavens and turn you to ash! **Raging Bolt!** "  
I looked back and saw Natsu was still stuck on the ground trying to pick himself up.

_I can absorb the spell but this could kill him!_

"Natsu run!"

The bolt slammed into the ground.

_Natsu!_

When the smoke cleared no one was left in the crater that had formed.

"Hahaha! Who's the strongest?!" Laxus yelled "What's the matter Natsu can't answer since you got turned to dust!"

_He's losing his mind._

"That wasn't very nice."

I turned around to see Gajeel standing behind me.

"It ain't nice to kill your guild mates. Luckily I got here in time. I'll be the one to take this kid out."

"Gajeel."

"Another victim!" Laxus yelled.

"You to stay out of this I'll handle it." I told them.

"No way." Gajeel said.

"Yeah!" Natsu added.

"This guy is a true monster; he has Makarov's blood in him." Gajeel said "And so do you. We don't have to like it but we don't have any choice. We'll have to take him on together."

"What! No way!" Natsu yelled.

"I can handle this myself." I told him.

"Look at him." Gajeel pointed out "Stop lying to yourself, that is your brother and you can't fight him without pulling your punches. That is an enemy of the guild and we have to take him down."

_He's right. I can't do this alone._

"You protect the guild?" Natsu said with a laugh."

"I can protect or destroy whatever I want!"

"This is a onetime deal understand." I told them.

"Let's go!"

The three of us charged forward and attacked Laxus with a hail of punches and kicks. Laxus flicked his wrist and Natsu and Gajeel got blasted back but I kept going forward.

"I will stop you!"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!" "Iron Dragon Club!"**

I dropped to the ground to avoid the searing metal flying overhead. Laxus jumped away but Natsu appeared behind him.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"**

Laxus got blasted out of the air and I ran to the spot in front of him **"Electric Shotgun!"**

Laxus got knocked back and Gajeel attacked next **"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"**

As Laxus got up off the ground Natsu and Gajeel both unleased their roars and blasted Laxus with a massive amount of magic. The three of us stood there trying to catch our breath.

_Is it over?_

"Was that it?"

"How is he still standing?" Gajeel said in shock.

"And you call yourselves Dragon Slayers."

"You intercepted every attack." I observed.

"Know I'll show you little kids true power!" Laxus gloated "Come on why don't you show your friends how special you are?"

"Don't do it." I told him sternly.

Laxus shirt ripped off as his body got bigger and scales formed on his forearm.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled and I used the same spell as Laxus!

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

The two steams of lightning collided and caused a huge explosion.

"You know we stronger when we're near each other." I told him throwing off my tattered shirt "You knew I could stop that attack."

"I was curious to see if you'd actually use it. And mine was stronger." Laxus said.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and collapsed to the ground. I saw that the blast had not only hurt me but Natsu and Gajeel were stunned as well.

"Crap."

"You three, Erza Mystogan, Fairy Tail, and all the pathetic citizens of Magnolia. I'll exterminate all of you!"

A huge wave of magic energy came out of Laxus.

"This spell…"

"He wouldn't." Gajeel said.

"It's **Fairy Law!** " I yelled "Laxus don't!"

"Stop Laxus!"

"Levy what are you doing!"

"Master…Your Grandfather is dying! Please go see him!"

_What?!_

The spell disappeared from Laxus and and the air calmed.

"Grandpa is gonna die." I whispered trying not to cry.

The air changed again and Laxus went back to casting **Fairy Law** "Well that's perfect. Looks like my chances of being master just went up."

"How could you…"

"Die Fairy Tail!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled

" **Fairy Law!"**

The light engulfed us but then it disappeared and we were all fine.

"How the hell are you all still alive?!"

I was seething in the corner trying not to explode and attack everything in site.

"Everyone in town and in the guild is fine." Freed said walking inside "Not a single person was hurt."

"Impossible I casted it perfectly."

"Your magical skill isn't the only thing you inherited from master." Freed told him "It was your heart, the spell saw right through it. Magic doesn't lie Laxus; it showed us how you truly feel."

"That's not true! Anyone who'd oppose me is my enemy!"

"Give up Laxus! Go see master while there still time!"

"I don't give a crap what happens to that old man! I'm not some grandson! I'm Laxus!"

"They know that!" I yelled "Stop the poor me act! Who cares who we're related to! Stop being so hung up on blood ties! The whole guild is our family!" I ran forward with a charged fist "Why can't you see that!"

"Shut your mouth brat! Just die!"

"I'm putting a stop to this right now! I won't let you have the guild even if it kills me! The guild is our home!"

I swung and missed and got punched in the face as a result. I grabbed the ground and catapulted forward.

"Just give up shrimp!" Laxus said as he slammed my head into the ground "Some chump like you could never beat me."

I pushed myself off the ground "Please stop, the guild doesn't belong to you." I stood up "Imagine what Mom would say if she saw you doing this."

"Shut your mouth brat!" Laxus said upper cutting me through the roof.

I stabilized in air and we fought in midair until he blasted me back down to the roof.

"Why don't you go see her and ask? I'll end you here and now!" Laxus yelled furious.

"I'll purge the darkness in your heart." I told him "I get it now! Mira was right. Loneliness is plaguing your heart. I'll reach out and show you the love you need and free you from your darkness. I forgive you for everything you've done these past years. Let's just go back to how it used to be!"

"Die brat! **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

" **Heavenward Halberd!"** I threw my own lighting weapon to block his and ran forward.

"Come back. I want my brother back!"

I landed in front of Laxus and set off a barrage of attacks I had seen Natsu do.

" **Lightning Dragon's…"**

" **Demolition Fist!" "Talon!" "Wing Attack!" "Static Elbow!" "Thunder Blast!"**

"I'm bringing you back!" I yelled.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"**

My blast sent Laxus flying back and into a wall, where he didn't get up.

_That's enough. No more fighting._

"RAHHHH!"

I then fell to my knees and passed out.

_That shouldn't have finished you off, why didn't you get back up?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 


	21. Departing

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

_Ugh. Everything hurts._

I opened my eyes to see I was in the infirmary of the guild. My arms and legs were wrapped up in bandages and so was my chest.

"You're awake." Gramp's nut job girlfriend was the first to greet me upon waking up.

"Oh hey Granny."

"I ain't your Granny!"

"I'm just kidding. So give it to me straight am I gonna make it?" I said with a fake cringe.

"You came out of it surprisingly well. You should be fine to get up and walk around, just nothing to physical."

I put my feet on the floor and slowly got out of bed "Thanks for your help. What's the latest on the old man?"

"He'll be fine, ask him yourself." She said pointing to a bed on the other side of the room.

"No I trust you. We'll talk later." I called out heading into the main part of the guild.

I stepped out and found Erza right outside the door. As soon as I stepped out she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"I'm glad to see you're still in one piece as well." I said wrapping my arms around her.

We walked back out to the hall and relaxed with everyone else. Erza had been getting everyone prepared for the parade later tonight.

"Listen." I said calling everyone's attention "The old man is gonna be fine." I told them and they cheered "But he's starting to get old so try not to stress him out to much okay."

Natsu and Gajeel were on the other side of the guild all bandaged up like I was. Somehow Natsu actually looked worse than I did.

"It seems like the trouble has passed by yet again." Erza observed "So what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I hadn't really had the chance to think about it. Maybe I need a new sweatshirt. I lost mine back at the tower."

"You have a dozen in the closet do you really need more?"

"How do you know how many I have?" I asked her.

"I've been in your apartment hundreds of times; you think I don't know what kind of clothes you own."

"Fine I know what I want." I told her "For my birthday I want you to move in."

"Already?"

"You're gonna have to do it eventually so just do it for me."

"Alright." She sad "but I'll have to keep the old armors in the room at Fairy Hills."

The door to the guild creaked open and Laxus walked in. No one was happy to see him, but he ignored them and kept marching forward.

"Enough." Erza told them.

Laxus walked up to me "Where's the old man?"

"Back there." I said pointing to the infirmary "I'll take you."

I got out of my seat and we started going to the medical room. On our way back Natsu jumped in front of us and yelled out a bunch of unintelligible mumbo jumbo.

"Uhh?"

Gajeel was kind enough to translate "He says 'I'm no settling for this three on one crap. Next time you're going down. I'll be the one to do it, fight me again.'"

Laxus just walked around Natsu and waved him off. I wasn't far behind as we opened the door to the infirmary. We went in and Gramps was still in bed. I took a seat on one of the beds and Laxus was leaning against the door.

"They're a noisy bunch." Laxus commented on the noise coming from the other side of the door.

I snickered and Gramps finally said something.

"Laxus do you understand what you've done." Gramps said "Look me in the eye." Laxus did as he was told.

I mostly kept my head down. I wasn't a secret what was coming but it wasn't my place to interfere.

"Do you know what a guild is?" Gramps asked "It's a gathering place, a hub for missions, and a place for people with nowhere else to go can call home. It's not something you can own. The guild is built upon the bond shared by its members. You violated that trust and put your comrades' lives in danger that is unforgivable."

"I understand." Laxus responded "I just wanted to make the guild stronger."

"You two need to relax more." Gramps said "Or you'll end up like me. Take some time to look around every once in a while, you my just find something new out about yourself. Life is meant to be enjoyed you know. Watching after you two is my reason for living. I don't care if you're strong or weak. All I want is for the two of you to be happy."

I could feel myself shivering, but breaking down now wouldn't make this any easier on Gramps or Laxus so I had to hold it in.

"Laxus…"

_Here it comes…_

"You are expelled from Fairy Tail."

"I understand." Laxus said turning around.

"I'll walk you out." I said standing up.

"Thanks for everything, Grandpa. Take care of yourself alright."

"Please just go." I could hear it in his voice, he was crying.

Laxus and I walked out to the front of the guild and he looked up at the sky.

"So." He started "What about me and you?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean where to we stand?"

"I want it to stop, please." I begged.

"Me too." He seconded "No more fighting."

"Good." I said with a smile "I have something important to tell you."

He turned to look at me "Hmm?"

"I'm getting married soon."

He just laughed "Bout time. I'm really am happy for you."

"Thanks."

"You better make her happy though." He smirked "Then again you to have been together so long it take a work of God to separate the two of you. Erza is a lucky girl."

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked "And what do we do about finding Lauren?"

"I'm gonna take some time for myself. Stop and smell the roses and stuff like that. I keep my ear to the ground for information about Lauren and you do the same. When the times right the two of us will go get her."

"Alright." I responded "Will you come back someday?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go get my things together. This will have to be where we part." He said.

"Okay." I said trembling.

"Jeez look at you." Laxus groaned.

"I can't make it stop." I whined as tears were spilling down my cheeks.

"Come here dammit." Laxus said pulling me into a hug "I'll be fine. You worry about yourself."

"Will you promise to come back someday?"

"Sure, no problem. I expect a wedding invitation after all."

I laughed it off and we separated from the hug "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Laxus said "Look at this you got your damn tears all over my jacket."

Laxus took off the fur coat and threw it at me.

"What this for?"

"You got a birthday coming up right, consider that the present." He said "Besides it's covered in your tears now."

"First the scar and now this jacket, does some force in the universe want me to look like your twin?" I joked.

"I don't know maybe." Laxus said starting to walk away "Hey little brother!"

"Yeah!"

"I've always been proud of you."

With that Laxus walked off into the sunset and I stood at the door to the guild crying like a baby.

I felt a hand on my back and the sound of metal clinking as someone sat next to me.

"How are you holding up?" Erza asked.

"Better then I thought I would." I remarked still crying "we finally mended our relationships and he has to leave right after."

"I'm sure we'll see him again." Erza said "Do you want to help me get ready for the parade, try and get your mind off it."

"Yeah that sounds like a cool idea." I said getting up off the ground.

"What's that?" Erza asked gesturing to the coat.

"This is my birthday present." I told her.

"Are you going to put it on?"

I threw the jacket over my shoulder and placed my arms through the sleeves "It's a little big but I think it works."

"You look handsome."

Erza and I headed inside to help get ready for the Fantasia parade.

_I'll see you soon big brother._

* * *

The parade was nice; it started off with a couple of floats. I was too hurt to actually do anything to big myself so I just relegated myself to sitting on Gramps float and shooting off some fireworks.

"Is it time?" I asked.

"Okay." Gramps said putting his hand into the air.

I followed suit and put my hand in the air as well. Most of the guild followed our lead and put up the special signal with their hands as well.

_I'll be watching over you, and I know you'll be looking out for me to._

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Dad was talking to Mr. Gajeel about stuff I didn't understand.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were Dragon Slayers?" Gajeel asked.

"They're fakes." Dad explained.

_Am I fake?_

I wandered around the halls of the guild looking for something to do; it was boring sitting around listening to Dad and Gajeel talk about things I didn't understand. Nothing exciting was going on.

_No one ever wants to play with me. Everyone else is too old, I wish someone else my age was here._

"Hey brat!" Gajeel called out.

"Yes?"

"Look here." He said and he took a picture out of his pocket "Do you recognize these men?"

It was a photo of two boys and a baby. The oldest one had a scar on his eye, the younger boy looked like him but without the scar, the baby was too young to have any clear features aside from some wispy black hair.

"No, who are they?"

"Just some famous mages from Fairy Tail. Just wondering if you knew who they were."

"Oh sorry I don't, but if they're in Fairy Tail the must be bad people." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess it's a matter of opinion." Gajeel remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean you might see them as evil but their friends might see them as good guy. They might think you're the bad guy because you not on the same side as them. It's all a matter of perspective."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Well I have work to do so I'll see you around kid."

"Bye Gajeel."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I was sitting down at a table with Erza and the others having a good time after the parade when Gramps called me to the upper floor. I got up there and Gajeel was there with them.

"Here this is for you." Gajeel said throwing me a folder.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He said.

I opened the folder and it was full of photos of a little girl and documents about her.

**Lauren Dreyar.**

**Age-9**

The pictures were all of my little sister. She was still okay. She looked like any normal girl, she had her black hair pulled up into a pony tail and she still looked adorable.

"How'd you get this?" I asked.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's just say I'm doing some extra work for you grandfather."

"Thank you." I told him "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no big deal." He told me "But there's something else you need to know. You're dad wants his lacrima back." He said.

"I'll keep my eye out." I told him "Laxus will be fine on his own."

"It's not the two of you I'm worried about." Gajeel said "It's Lauren, she has one to."

"He put one in her!"

"She's like his little project I don't think he'll take it out and kill her in the process but I'll keep my eyes out just in case."

"Thank you Gajeel." I said as he walked away.

_Everything's starting to get better. I wonder what kind of Dragon Slayer Lauren is. You be careful little sister, I'll see you soon._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	22. Moving Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I stirred from my sleep and found Erza was in my bed with me. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping and today was no different. We were going to be moving a large amount of her things into my apartment today but I let her sleep for a little longer. It was nice just staying in bed like that without a care in the world.

"Hmm." Erza groaned as she started to wake up "Morning."

"Morning to you as well." I said giving her a kiss.

"Ready for an exciting day of carting things back and forth across town?" She asked.

"I'm ready but will our assistants be?" I pondered.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon so we better get ready to go." Erza said sliding out of bed and stretching.

"Yeah, Yeah." I let out a yawn and got out of bed as well.

We went through our usual morning routines and got dressed and ready to go.

"They'll be meeting us at the girl's dorm so let's get going." Erza said standing by the door.

"Okay." I grabbed my new coat off the back of the chair and we headed out the door.

The walk to Fairy Hills was nice. We saw some familiar faces as we strolled through town. Carole was out with her mother and she made a point to stop by and say hello to us.

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

"I've been going to school, I'm doing really well. I know all kinds of words. I can even read some of that book you bought me." She said "Gray said once I get older he'll help me practice and get really good. What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to move some of Erza's things into my apartment." I told her.

"Why is that?"

"Well Erza's going to be living with me now." I explained.

"Why?"

"Because we're getting married." Erza said showing Carole her ring.

"Why?"

"Because we love each other." We told her.

"Oh okay."

_Good she stopped asking questions._

"Are you two gonna have a kid, and can she be my friend?" Carole asked.

"Whoa! A little soon to be talking about that pipsqueak." I said.

"Sure." Erza told her "But it may be a while before we have any, and we don't know if it will be a girl for sure."

"Oh, how are you so sure, do you know where babies come from?"

"Okay kid time to go back to your mom." I said shooing her off.

"Bye!"

"What a curious little girl." Erza smiled.

"She's too curious for a five year old." I told her.

We started heading getting back to our journey to Fairy Hills.

"Were you serious when you told Carole we were going to be having a child?" I asked.

"Yes." Erza said with a questioning look in her eye "Why do you not want children."

"No it's fine." I told her "I was just surprised to see you tell her so matter of fact."

"Well I thought we were going to get started on the whole 'child' thing right after we got married." Erza said.

"You want kids that soon?" I asked.

"We have dangerous lives." She explained "I just want to make I get the chance to be a mom."

"You will." I said wrapping my arm around her waist "I'll go as long as I have to in order to make sure you get the chance."

"Don't make it into something dirty like that." Erza said blushing as we climbed the hill to her dorm.

"Speaking of dirty I hope you don't plan on bringing all your dirty books into my apartment, they can stay here." I told her.

"Okay then I'll make sure to check the house for your girly magazines." She said.

"I told you Laxus put those there as a prank, those weren't mine! I only keep the ones that have you in them, and a few of Mira's"

"You better not." She said sternly.

"I was only kidding."

_You'd kill me if I wasn't._

We reached the top of the hill and the others were already waiting for us so we could get started.

"Good morning boys." Erza said "Where's Lucy?"

"We were all set to go and she ran off." Natsu explained.

"Yeah it was really rude, as expected form Lucy." Happy joked "We tried to get Kage to come in her place but he was going on a mission with Laki so it's just us."

"I have better things to do today." Gray said "can we get a move on?"

Erza lowered the barrier so the Natsu, Gray and I could get inside. We climbed the stairs up to Erza's room and the whole time I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching us.

"Gray-sama."

"Juvia why don't you give us a hand." Erza said unlocking the door.

"Does she have to?" Gray whined.

"More help means we'll get done faster." I told him entering the room.

Erza's room was as large and spacious as ever. Erza quickly got to giving us orders on what was coming with us.

"The bed's coming." She said.

"No it ain't!" I yelled "We already have one bed and that thing won't even fit in my apartment!"

"Why are we even moving all this stuff?" Natsu asked "Kanji's apartment already has half the things in this room. The couch, the bed, the dresser…"

"Natsu has a good point." Juvia added.

"I think we've done nothing but waste our own time." Gray commented "the only thing that has to go is Erza's clothes and we can just put that in a suitcase and wheel it over. All the furniture can stay here till you guys get an actual house."

"They have a good point. I guess this was just a waste of time." Erza said taking her clothes out of the dresser and putting them in a suitcase.

"Well this is awkward." I said "Sorry for dragging you guys out here."

"You owe me one." Gray and Natsu both said as they stomped out the door "We're gonna go look for Lucy."

"Wait don't pick that blonde bimbo over me!" Juvia yelled running after Gray, before she got to the door she stopped "Oh if you don't need the bed Juvia would happily take it."

"I break it apart and move it to your room." I told her "What am I doing with your old bed?"

"Thank you very much. You can move the old one to one of the empty rooms that way the next girl has one when she moves in."

I went out to the shed and grabbed the tools I need to disassemble Erza's old bed and move it to Juvia's room. When I got back inside Erza was moving piles of clothes into her many suitcases.

"Why do you own so much crap?" I said.

"All these outfits are too good to get rid of." She answered.

"Erza I don't even know if half this stuff fits anymore." I told her picking up a blouse "This can't possibly fit. When was the last time your butt was this small? When you were twelve?" I joked.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Erza said with a surprise, I held the skirt up to her waist and it didn't even get a third of the way down her thigh "I see what you mean."

"Dammit Erza you have to stop being such a hoarder." I told her walking up the communication lacrima in her room.

"I'm not a hoarder! What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Mira to come over here and help you clean out all this junk."

"I don't need Mira's help I can do it myself." Erza said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." I mumbled as Mira appeared on the screen.

"Good morning!" Mira said with her usual happy voice "How's your moving going, Gray and Natsu just left to go find Lucy." Mira said.

"Yeah turns out Erza just needs to move her clothes for now." I said "but she still has shits and stuff that haven't fit in years. Will you come here and help clean this junk out."

"What's this about Erza need to clean out her closet?!" Cana yelled walking up behind Mira "if this is a chance to see Erza's kiddy clothes we'll be right over!"

"Cana and I will be there shortly." Mira said as she hung up.

I went back to work trying to figure out how to take this damn canopy bed apart. After ten minutes I had only managed to unscrew one support.

_I'm gonna have to put this this back together._

"Hello!" Mira said entering the room.

"Yo!" Cana cheered.

I looked down form my position on the bed and said hello.

"I really don't need any help." Erza told them.

"Look at all these clothes!" Mira said "Erza why do you have this stuff?"

"They look good." Erza said.

"Yeah but do they fit?" Cana asked picking something out of the pile "This sure doesn't!"

I looked down to see Cana manhandling one of Erza's bras.

"Erza this is a B-cup. You haven't been that small in forever. Why do you still own this?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow "You want it?"

"No Cana, throw out the stuff that doesn't fit."

"Maybe you want Erza to keep it; I bet you'd love to see her bursting out of this little thing."

"Knock it off Cana you're embarrassing them" Mira told her "Come one Erza let's get to work sifting through all this stuff."

* * *

The girls made quick work of the pile and I continued my battle with the bed frame. I only had a few more pieces to spate and then I'd be able to move it. I had written down how I disassembled the bed so hopefully I'd be able to put it back together if I read the instructions backwards.

"See Erza that wasn't so bad." Mira said clapping her hands.

There were two piles of cloths, a very tiny one and one about three times bigger.

"Which one's the keep pile?" I asked.

"That one." Cana said gesturing to the tiny pile. "Who knew Erza was such a hoarder."

"I'm not a hoarder!"

"Whatever, thanks for your help girls." I said dragging a pile of wood out into the hallway.

I opened the door to Juvia's room and dragged the parts in. I started assembling the bed and looked around and saw a creepy amount of Gray themed merchandise.

_She needs some help._

Fortunately the bed only took me an hour to get back together since now I knew what I was doing. When I finished up with putting the bed back together I dragged the old one into the empty room next door. Once I finished me labor I found Erza, Mira and Cana in the kitchen. Right before I entered I overheard them talking.

"You're already talking about kids." Mira said.

"Well it's just a thought right now." Erza told her.

"Why is it just a thought?" Cana asked "If you want one so bad drag your man to bed and make one."

"We're not even married yet!" Erza yelped out "I'm waiting till then."

"Lame!" Cana yelled "You're young experience those joys while you have the chance."

"Leave Erza alone Cana." Mira defended "They can do all that when they're ready. Besides the wedding isn't too far off."

I entered the room and made my way right to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Have you set a date yet?" Mira asked.

"A date for what?" I asked pretending I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Your wedding dumbass." Cana said.

"No we hadn't really thought about it too much." Erza explained.

"Well you can't wait forever." Mira said "how about here." She said pointing to a spot on the calendar she had taken out "We can do it a few days after the S-Class exam; it'll be a good time since everyone will be in town to see who passed the test."

I looked at Erza "That sounds like a good idea; I mean it's better than nothing." I told her.

"Alright then after the S-Class exam." Erza said.

"Yay!" Mira cheered "I'm so excited we have so much to do. You need to get a flowers and a venue, oh and a dress of course. You need to pick bridesmaids and a ton of other stuff." Mira said getting all excited.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot Hun, but have you thought about who's going to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Actually I have." Erza said "Will you Mira?"

"What…"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side then my best friend." Erza told her.

"Of course Erza! I'd love to!" Mira said giving her a big hug.

I was pretty sure Mira was tearing up a little but I didn't say anything.

_Sometimes I forget how close those two really are._

"What about you?" Erza asked "Any ideas for a Best Man?"

"I have a short list but I really need to sit and think about it." I told her "It's still early why don't we head back to the guild." I said "We can drop you suitcase of clothes off on the way there."

"It's been a long morning." Cana said "I need a drink."

Erza grabbed her suitcase and we headed out for the guild.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions of concerns.**

**NOTE: there most likely won't be any chapters this weekend because I have a family event, Sorry.**

 


	23. Best Friends

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We were sitting in the guild after moving Erza's suitcase to my apartment. Gramps was sitting with me on the second floor.

"So how'd your big move go?" he asked.

"Waste of time." I explained "All we did was move one suitcase. I spent half my time moving a bed into Juvia's room. It didn't help that I had to call Mira to come and help Erza clean her closet."

"Well at least you got something done." Gramps said.

"Yeah, we finally settled on a date for the wedding to." I told him "A few days after the S-Class exam."

"I'll mark the calendar." Gramps joked "is this date the reason Mira is reading over those magazines with Erza?"

I looked over the railing and saw that Erza and Mira were reading bridal magazines.

"Probably, maybe it's because Mira is the Maid of Honor." I told him "You know girls, always planning wedding for each other."

"It's hard to believe that Mira and Erza are so close." Gramps observed "They used to be at each other's throats every day.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

_**Flashback Start- the day after Kanji and Erza's first Date. X780** _

I arrived at the guild in a splendid mood. The previous night with Erza was the best night I've had. I opened the doors and walked inside hoping to have another great day.

"Today's great isn't it Natsu?" I asked taking a seat.

"What are you so cheerful for?" Gray asked.

"Yesterday was the greatest. Erza and I went to the fair and it was spectacular."

"Really you two had that much fun?" Lisanna asked.

"It was wonderful Lisanna, we went to the fair and then I walked her home." I said with a dumb look on my face "and then I got a kiss goodnight."

"Well at least you two stopped beating around the bush with each other." Gray joked.

"I don't see what's so great about girls." Natsu remarked.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Lisanna didn't seem too happy about that but she brushed it off. I was suddenly jerked off my seat and dragged out of the guild.

"You're coming with me Sparky."

"What the hell Mira let me go."

Mira dragged me out to the beach and threw me on the ground.

"Jeez Mira!" I said standing up "What was that for?"

"You two kissed!" Mira yelled looking upset "Why?!"

"What do you mean why?" I asked.

"Why is it Erza?!"

_Huh?_

"I give you smiles form across the room. I flirt with you. I even wear less clothes then her! So why did you pick her over me!?"

"Mira…I'm sorry I didn't know that was how you felt." I said "But I don't feel that way about you."

"Why would you, you have Erza to be your arm candy, you wouldn't need me." Mira said turning away.

"Mira why did you never say anything?"

_Still I've always had my eye on Erza. Mira was never a thought._

"Because you're always looking at Erza, never me. I tried to impress you; I fought her all the time hoping you'd see I was the stronger one. Well I'm not giving up." Mira said "I'll show you I'm better for you than Erza."

"Mira I sorry but I won't ever see you as anything more than a friend so please move on." Mira walked up and threw her arms around me "Mira what are you..!"

Mira slammed her lips into mine and started kissing me. I tried to pull away but she kept a strong grip on my hair to prevent me from slipping free.

"So this is where you two are…"

Mira finally let me go and I turned around to see Erza behind me and she didn't look very happy.

"So were you just lying to me last night when you said all those things?" Erza asked.

"Erza…"

"You can't even keep man. Only one night out and he came crawling to me, wow you're pathetic." Mira said.

"I can't believe you!" Erza yelled and ran off.

"Erza wait!"

"Yeah have fun crying into your pillow! I'll be here with the stud!" Mira yelled.

"What the hell Mira!" I yelled "I can't believe you." I ran after Erza but Mira grabbed my wrist to prevent me from going.

"I really did feel something there." Mira said "Just go after Erza, pick her like you always do, but I'm not giving up on you."

* * *

I ran after Erza and chased her all the way to her room at the dorm.

"Erza it's me! Open the door!"

The door creaked open and I saw Erza standing on the other side her eye was red and her face was damp "What?"

"Erza please can we talk."

"If you want to talk go talk, talk with Mira, clearly you want her more. I can't believe I was so stupid to think you really liked me."

"I do Erza!" I said "I didn't want to do that Mira forced herself on me I swear. You are the only girl I care about, and I mean that. Last night was the best of my life and I want that again."

"Why should I believe you?" Erza said.

"Because you know me Erza, and you know I would never hurt you. I hate the fact that you're crying right now and I hate that I'm part of the reason for it."

Erza turned away and I put my hands on her shoulder kissed her. When I let go she leaned into my chest.

"I'm not lying Erza last night was special. What happened with Mira was an accident."

"I forgive you; I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that."

"It's okay I understand. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, but first I have to go kick Mira's butt!" Erza said marching out the door.

_You do that. If what Mira said was true that she loves me as much as Erza I don't know if those two will ever get along._

* * *

_**2 Years Later- X782 Three days after Lisanna died.** _

This week is the crappiest I've had since Mom died. Lisanna was killed the other day. Most of the guild's pretty broken up about it. Erza was upset but we'll get through it. I think Elfman is taking it pretty hard but Natsu is trying to break him out of it.

"You two." Gramps said walking up to Erza and I "I need you two to do me a favor.

"Sure Gramps what'd you need?" I asked.

"It's Mirajane." Gramps said "She didn't come to the guild today and I'm worried. Will you two go and check on her. I just want to make sure she's okay, and you two are her closest friends so I think it's best if you go."

_I would call us close friends but okay._

"Of course Master." Erza said standing up.

* * *

Erza and I made our way to Mira's house but when we knocked no one answered.

"So you think she's not home?" Erza said.

" **Sonic Resonator!"** I kicked the ground and let out a shockwave that gave a virtual view of the area "I can see and electrical signal inside the house she's just not answering the door."

Erza knocked again and there was still no answer "Mira please open the door."

Still no answer.

"Step aside." I walked up to the door and blasted the lock off "Oh look it is open.

I opened up the door and Erza and I walked inside "Hello? Mira?"

Erza and I walked through the house looking for Mira but were having trouble finding her. There was a large crashing noise coming from the back room so Erza and I ran back there. We entered the back room to find Mira standing in front of a shattered mirror, her hand was all bloody and her face was covered in tears.

"Mira."

"What do you two want?" she spat out.

"Mira we're just here to check on you. You didn't come to the guild today, everyone's worried." I told her.

"Whatever, you checked on me I'm fine. Leave."

"You're not fine." Erza told her "Look at your hand."

"Oh that, it doesn't matter." Mira told her.

"Mira talk to us." I said.

"What's there to talk about?!" Mira yelled "How I'm a terrible person who let her sister get killed!"

"You're not a terrible person Mira, it was an accident." I told her.

"I am! I should have stopped Elfman. I could have saved Lisanna." Mira picked up one of the shards from the mirror "Maybe I'm better off dead."

Erza ran up and smacked the shard out of Mira's hand and then slapped her in the face "How can you be so selfish!"

Mira just stood there staring at the ground.

"Thinking like that is never okay!" Erza said seeming to be truthfully upset "There are people here who care about you. How would Elfman feel if you left him? You would put the whole guild through that. Death is part of life! It was just Lisanna time but it's not yours. It's okay to be upset, we all are." Erza pulled Mira into a hug "Please Mira I don't want to lose any more friends."

Mira started trembling in Erza arms, a few seconds later she was screaming and crying. That is the worst I've ever seen Mira. Normally she's strong and intimidating, occasionally she gets a little girly but I've never seen her cry.

I walked up and pulled the two into a hug as well "We'll always be here Mira."

_I'll protect you like I protect Erza. I won't let you cry any more._

Erza and I stayed at Mira's house till the next morning. Mira spent most of the time crying but we were as patient as she needed us to be. I fell asleep on the couch after a while but I had a weird dream while I was asleep.

Mira walked up to my sleeping form and looked at Erza's. She covered me in a blanket and kissed my forehead.

"I still love you…"

* * *

_**Flashback end.** _

"Well I have to go to a conference so I'll see you in a few days." Gramps said heading off.

_I wonder if Mira still feels that way. I really should find out. If she accepted Erza's offer to be in the wedding I doubt she does._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	24. Allies

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"What would you like to drink Ma'am?

We had been relegated to basic shift workers at a restaurant. This is what we get for letting Lucy pick the job.

"Wait, what am I doing?!" Lucy yelled throwing a menu to the floor.

"This is a job Lucy." Natsu told her.

"You're the one who picked it." I remarked pouring a glass of water.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whined.

"At least Erza's having fun." A half-naked Gray said.

Erza was really hitting it off with the customers; she was getting people to order the whole menu.

_It's probably because of the short skirt and low top._

"You think they'll let her keep that outfit?" I asked.

"Creepy!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and it was time to head home.

"Well you kids sure are hard workers. You're always welcome here." Yajima said.

"Thank you for the opportunity." Erza said.

"Now I know how Mira feels." Gray joked.

"How have things been at the Council?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a member anymore."

"The Council?!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"You do know he used to be a member right?" Lucy asked them.

"Last I heard they were in the process of establishing a new Council. I do owe you an apology. Because of our failures we caused you a lot of trouble."

"It's not your fault." Erza told him "I heard you were against firing the Etherion till the very end."

"Besides if it weren't for what happened there I would have an awesome story to tell about how I proposed." I said taking Erza hand.

"Yes congratulations. I wasn't cut out for politics anyway. Cooking is much more exciting." Yajima said with a smile "By the way Natsu and Gray. There are going to be changes in the council, mostly importantly I won't be there to stick up for Fairy Tail, I suggest you remember that."

"Yes Sir!"

"We better get going if we want to get home before it's too late." I said standing up.

"Say hello to your Grandfather for me."

"Will do. Hey can Erza keep the uniform?"

* * *

**Harver's POV**

_I hate this damn airship it's too loud. It bothers the birds._

I was sitting in the main room looking out the window.

"So the Oracion Sies, huh?" Ultear said "They're going to make a move. What do you want to do Master Hades?"

"Ignore them. The light guild won't be able to ignore them if they get aggressive, let them fight it out with each other. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I heard that." I mumbled.

"What's the matter Bird-Brain that remark pluck your feathers?" Zancrow joked.

"Shut it you nut job, keep it up and I'll have your eyes plucked out." I spat back.

"Will you two act like men instead of brutes?"

"Buzz off Rusty." We both told him

"And take those wings off your boots you're not a bird." I said "Speaking of fake wings and the Oracion Seis, Angel and her friends will have a rough time against Fairy Tail if they do clash like you think they will."

"What makes you say that?" Meredy asked walking in.

_Seems like were having a team meeting._

"Cause look what they did back at the Tower of Heaven, Jellal might have been a puppet but he was a very capable wizard, as was Ikaruga and the rest of the Trinity Raven and look what happened to them."

"I can't wait to see the results." Ultear said.

"Hey maybe if they fall we can break up this damn alliance." I said "If it's just us and Tartarus I say screw them. I can't stand dealing with them."

"You just hate dealing with Kyouka!" Zancrow laughed.

"Don't talk about her." I said giving him a serious look.

"Is something wrong Bro?" Meredy asked.

"It's nothing." I responded "Besides they hate associating with us anyway. Bunch of demonic freaks, I'd like to kill all of them."

"For now let them both do as they please and we shall continue with our own plans." Hades said "Find the seals and prepare to awaken Zeref."

"Yeah, Yeah." I said walking out to the observation deck.

I caught some fresh air on the deck and sat there thinking.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

When Erza and I got to the guild the next morning Mira and Reedus had a big diagram of all the dark guilds drawn in the air.

"What's that big circle?" Elfman asked.

"It's the Baram Alliance." Juvia explained "The most powerful group of Dark guilds."

"I see Eisenwald is on the list." Lucy said.

"Yeah that's the guild I used to be in." Kage remarked.

"Wait so you guys were just a subdivision of these Oracion Seis people?" Gray asked.

"Yeah but we never really dealt with them." Kage explained "I mean they only have six people and they keep to themselves. I never meant any members myself but I heard the stories, compared to Erigor even the weakest member is like a wizard saint."

"About the Oracion Sies." Gramps said walking into the guild "We'll be taking them out."

"HUH?!"

"Oh welcome back Master." Mira said like what he had just said was no big deal.

"They are up to something and it has been decided they can't be ignored any longer."

"What did you draw the short straw or something?" Gray asked.

"Not quite." Gramps explained "They are too large to take on alone; we can't incur the wrath of the entire Baram alliance. So Fairy Tail will be joining a coalition of guilds to take on the Oracion Sies."

"So who're we working with?" I asked.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter will join forces and send members to deal with the problem."

"So who's going?" Natsu said.

"You are." Gramps said "Along with Gray, Kanji, Erza, and Lucy. Oh and Happy you can go to."

"Why me?!" Lucy asked "Send Kage instead."

"No it's too dangerous to send him." Gramps explained "Should the recognize him as a dark guild member who stepped into the light they may try something."

"Won't hear me complaining." Kage smiled.

"What about Gajeel or Juvia?!" Lucy pleaded.

"I have something else for them to do." Gramps said.

"Mira, Cana, Alzack, Levy? What about Elfman or Laki. Anyone but me!"

"My choice is final Lucy you are going weather you want to or not. The carriage is here is I suggest you get moving."

We headed outside and hopped into the carriage and we were off on our way.

* * *

"We're here!" Happy called out "This is the place right?"

We all climbed out and got a good look at the mansion and headed inside to see where we'd be staying at

"Yeah this is Master Bob's place alright." I said putting my bag down in the corner.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked gagging.

"We're already here." Happy told him.

All the lights went out in the room and a spotlight turned on at the base of the stairs.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We are the groups form Blue Pegasus, the Trimens."

" **Hundred Nights"** Hibiki,

" **Holy Night"** Eve,

And **"Silent Night"** Ren"

"Ugh I'm gonna be sick" "I'm totally underdressed!" Natsu and Gray said respectably.

Those three men took Lucy and Erza over and started pampering them like a bunch of fan boys.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to myself "Some little brat is flirting with my fiancée."

"That's quite enough of that, yes?" A man said form the top of the stairs.

_Not him!_

"Ichiya? I wasn't aware you'd be participating." Erza said shivering.

"Don't leave my side." I told her "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll just go away."

"I have longed to see you again Erza, My honey." The vile excuse for a human said "Don't worry I will rescue you from that brute of a man."

"My honey!?" "She doesn't need rescuing."

"We're sorry we didn't know you were Boss Ichiya's lover." The Trimens said bowing.

"That is not true!" Erza told them

"Shut up you morons! Clean that stuff up we're not here to play around!"

"Yes Master Ichiya!"

"I've heard all about you Fairy Tail." Ichiya said "Erza, Lucy, and you three."

"What'd you mean you three?!"

"What a glorious Perfume."

"He's creeping me out." Lucy said shivering.

"Yeah we've had run-ins with him in the past." Erza explained "While he is repulsive he is a very capable mage."

"Listen well." I told them "You better keep your hands off Erza got it. I don't care what you do to Lucy have your fun with her."

"What the heck!" Lucy yelled smacking me upside the head.

"I was joking, hands off Lucy too."

"You boys can just run on home." Ichiya told me and Gray.

"It was nice to meet you." The other three chimed in.

"Are you trying to start a fight you womanizing freaks?" Gray asked.

"A fight I'm in!" Natsu yelled coming to our side.

"We're powerful mages; I suggest you watch your mouth." Ren said.

"That's enough!" Erza said before Ichiya made some passing comment that made her shiver.

"Back off big nose!" I said pushing Erza behind me and punching Ichiya across the room towards the door. "I told you to stay away, 500 feet minimum!"

Before he hit the ground Ichiya was caught with one hand by someone entering the mansions.

"This is a unique way of greeting. As expected from Fairy Tail."

"Lyon?!"

"Gray?!"

Lyon threw Ichiya at Gray. The Trimens weren't too happy that their "sensei" was tossed across the room like a doll and told all the men to leave.

"What about the women?" the carpet came alive and threw Lucy off it **"Carpet Doll!"**

"This magic."

"Don't tell me you forgot about me." A woman with busy pink hair said "I've been reborn through Love."

"Sherry?!"

The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone was at each other's throats.

"That's enough!" a man said banging his staff into the ground "We're here to stop the Oracion Seis not fight with each other."

"Well said Jura." Lyon calmed down now that this man had entered.

"Jura?"

"That's Iron Rock Jura. Like the Wizard Saint." I said

_This guy is as strong as the old man._

"So Fairy Tail sent Five, and Blue Pegasus sent Four. Well Lamia Scale only needed to send Three." Sherry commented.

"Cait Shelter is the only guild we are waiting for." Jura said.

"I heard they're only sending one person." Ichiya remarked.

"If it's only one person how strong must this guy be?" Lucy said shivering.

"Wah!" a little girl ran in and tripped over her own feet and face planted on the carpet "Ow. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy form Cait Shelter; it's a pleasure to be working with you."

"A little girl?' Lucy said.

"Just one girl." I mumbled to Erza "There must be something special about her."

"I know she feels…different."

"All the guilds have assembled let's get to work." Jura said like nothing new had happened.

"To only send one little girl, what does Cait Shelter think they're doing." Sherry said.

"She's not here alone."

"Carla you followed me!"

"Of course I'd be worried if you were off on your own."

"It's a…" Gray was so stunned he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Female Happy." Natsu ended for him.

"I know lots of support magic so please let me stay!" Wendy begged "I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home."

"Sorry about that." Erza told her "We were just a little surprised was all; it would be a pleasure to work with you."

The three weirdoes pulled Wendy and her cat off to the side and started their whole routine over again.

_What's with this girl? She makes my lacrima fell all tingly._

"Something bothering you sweetie?" Erza asked.

"It's nothing. Just that girl is special but I don't know how."

Ichiya wanted to talk strategy but first he had to run to the bathroom. When he got back Blue Pegasus explained that we'd be stopping the Oracion Sies from taking a powerful magic called **"Nirvana"**

"In order to stop them we must defeat them." Hibiki explained "We have thirteen mages and they have six. So two people to a fight and we should be good. But still they are all very dangerous so be careful. We have limited information on them so pay attention."

Hibiki flicked his wrist and six screens appeared with pictures of six different people.

_Archive Magic._

The first picture was of a man with maroon hair and a huge purple snake around his shoulders "That is Cobra; he fights with that snake you see here."

"The snake, its eyes look like it's crying out for help." I observed.

"You're seeing things." Lyon said back.

_She looks like she's in pain_

The next was a man with a long nose and a Mohawk "This is Racer; based on his name he uses speed magic."

"Then we have Hoteye."

"He's so sharp. Reminds me of Wally." I whispered to Erza.

"Yeah he kinda does."

"The blockhead!" Natsu yelled.

"Can we stay on task please." Hibiki changed the picture "This is Angel; they say she can see into your heart."

"Sounds more like a Black widow than an angel." Lucy said.

"She should put some clothes on." Sherry commented.

"We no practically nothing about this man, Midnight."

"He looks Goth" Natsu said adding commentary for this picture.

"And finally the leader Brain."

"Gonna be honest I like his tattoos." I said.

"We must find there base." Ichiya said.

"Why?"

"They have to have established a base camp in the Woodsea" Ren explained "We want to get the six of them back to the base and destroy it."

"What are you gonna do once you gather them?" Erza asked.

Eve pointed to the roof "We'll use our guilds magic airship, The Christina, to destroy them in one shot."

"You broke out the aircraft against six people." Lucy said.

"That is the nature of our enemy." Jura told her.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu yelled pushing his fist into his hand and running off "I'll take'em all on by myself!"

"Natsu wait!" I yelled "at least follow the plan."

"I suppose we should go after him" Erza said.

"That idiot." Gray said as the three of us ran after Natsu.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We've returned to regular scheduled programing for now but we'll get back to the Mira sub-plot later.**

 


	25. Oracion Sies

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Natsu slow down!"

He finally stopped when a he shadow was cast over us.

"It's the magic bomber."

"How much convincing do you think Gramps would need to buy us one?"

The wings fell off the bomber and it started to fall to the ground.

"Christina!"

"What's going on?" Lyon asked.

"Someone's here." Gray said.

The smoke cleared and we were face to fear with the six people Hibiki had showed us earlier, the Oracion Sies.

"The Maggots are swarming."

_To think they'd make themselves known and attack us._

"They're so weak." Angel said.

The two things at her feet started dancing "We already took out Jura and Ichiya. They were a joke."

"Bull!" Lyon yelled.

"They're scared, I can hear it."

"Let's finish this quickly." Racer told them.

"The most important thing in this world is money."

"Put a sock in it Hoteye."

"That one's sleeping!" Natsu pointed out the man on the magic carpet was taking a nap.

Natsu and Gray ran forward to get started on the attack.

"Racer."

The man suddenly appeared behind Gray and Natsu **"Motor!"** the man spun in the air and kicked Natsu and Gray to the ground.

"No point in sitting around Erza let's go!"

"Right."

I locked eyes with Cobra "I hear you."

" **Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

"Dance my swords." Erza threw down a barrage of swords as my lighting fist drew closer to Cobra.

He merely stepped to the side and ducked to avoid the attacks.

"How'd he dodge so casually?!"

I used **Lightning Body** to get close to Cobra "Dodge this! **Electric Shotgun!"**

_**Help Me.** _

"Who's there?!" Cobra punched me in the face and I crashed to the ground.

"Why didn't you attack?" Gray asked.

_**Can you hear me? No one else can hear me. Not even Cobra. Please help me I'm cursed. I don't want to hurt anyone, but my body does what he tells me.** _

"I looked around but I couldn't see anyone who would need my help. Then I looked to the snake. Its eyes were pleading, just like in the picture.

_That thing is a person! I can deal with the snake later the tamer has to come first. The whole unit will fall apart without their leader, my target is Brain._

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"** I shot a bolt out at Brain but he blocked it with a spell.

"It's the Grandson of the Wizard Saint."

"I ain't just some Grandson! **Lightning Dragon Talon!** " I kicked at Brain but it was blocked by Racer.

I hit him hard, he got launched by the kick but Brain was still in one piece.

_So they'd give themselves up to defend this man._

It got quiet; I looked behind me to see I was the only one still standing.

_They even got Erza, she doesn't look so good._

"Pay attention!" I got kicked in the back by Racer and flew over to where Erza was and collapsed to the ground.

_That was careless._

"Vanish." Brain's staff started glowing and gathering energy **"Dark Rondo!"** Then the spell just stopped.

"What's up Brain? Get cold feet or something?"

"Wendy?"

"Do you know this kid Brain?"

"It's her, the Sky Sorceress." Brain said "The universe is certainly on our side today. Get over here!"

A dark hand appeared and pulled Wendy over to Brain and the rest of the Oracion Sies.

"Wendy!"

" **Liquid Ground!"**

The soil beneath us melted and became like mud. It was almost impossible to tell which way was up.

"Wendy!" "Carle!"

Wendy grabbed the cat's hand and the two were sucked through a portal.

"You've got the wrong cat!"

"Happy!"

Wendy and Happy disappeared into thin air.

"I have no use for the rest of you, **Dark Rondo!** "

"Take cover!"

"Get close to me. **Static Shield!** "

_I hope everyone is inside._

" **Iron Rock Wall!"** the earth above us extended into pillars and blocked the attack

Jura's defense blocked the attack and when the smoke cleared the Oracion Sies was gone.

_Erza._

I ran over to Erza said and she looked to be in bad shape. She was in a cold sweat and breathing rapidly.

"Talk to me Erza what happened?"

"I…Got….bit."

_The snake._

"Alright stay with me you're gonna be fine." I told her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked coming over to us.

"Erza's not doing so well." I explained.

"Lucy let me borrow your belt." Erza said pulling the girls belt off causing her pants to fall.

Erza tied the Belt around her arm "I can still fight." Erza threw her sword to the ground "Cut it off."

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled.

"Alright I'll do it." Lyon said picking up the blade.

"Hurry up." Erza told him.

"Don't even think about it." I told him.

"You'd rather she die than lose a single arm."

"I'm warning you Lyon!"

"Knock it off!" Gray yelled.

The sword started to descend and I got off the ground and hit Lyon with an uppercut "I told you to back off! No one will be taking my fiancée's arm. I'll find another way."

"You could have said that with less violence." Lucy said.

"Ah." Erza passed out and fell to the ground.

"This isn't good we have to do something to stop the poison."

"Wendy can help her." Carle explained "instead of arguing we should work together to find Wendy and that male cat."

"She can counteract the poison?" Eve asked.

"Wendy has many healing spells."

"No way, healing spells are lost magic" Sherry said.

"Not for Wendy, she's the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer!" "That shrimp!"

"Alright then our goal is clear." Jura said.

"We rescue Happy and Wendy."

"And save Erza."

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

I pulled Lyon off the ground "I'm sorry. Things got a little intense there."

"It's fine I understand. Although I wish you had a softer fist."

I went off with Natsu, Gray and Wendy's cat to find the girl and Happy.

* * *

"So does Wendy like eat air?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"I wonder how it tastes."

"How is that different from breathing?" Gray and I asked.

"Seven years ago Wendy's Dragon mother disappeared without a word. That's why she was so excited to meet you; she thought you might know something." Carle explained.

"It's just like Igneel and Metalicana." Natsu said before running into a tree "I've got it! Kanji do you know?"

"I'm not a real Dragon Slayer moron; we went over this at the guild the other day. My magic is artificial, so is Laxus'."

"What's happened to the trees?" Carle pointed out that all the foliage was dying.

"They say Nirvana does it, right Big Bro Zatou."

"Because of the magic force the ground dies, Big Bro Gatou."

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"When did we get surrounded?" I noticed we had been encircled by a group of men.

"They say Nirvana does it…" "You said that already."

"Oh! Monkeys!" Natsu said.

"The Oracion Sies affiliated guild, Naked Mummy."

"So we got tricked." Carle said "We thought it would just be six people."

"We'll make them tell us where the base is." Gray said.

"Erza's counting on us, we don't have time to waste." I told them "let's be quick."

"Let's do it." Natsu yelled running forward **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I shot off a bolt that bounced through the crowd and knocked down hordes of men.

" **Magic shotgun."** Some pellets hit me in the back but did no damage.

"You got dirt on my coat." I said as I grabbed the man by his collar "Why don't I show you a better shotgun." I placed my hand up to the man's face **"Electric Shotgun!"** I blasted the man back through a series of trees.

"So where do we need to go?" Natsu asked one of the men on the ground when he didn't get an answer Natsu punched him in the face and went to the next guy.

* * *

Eventually we arrived at a cliff overlooking an old village.

"This is the place." Gray said.

"WENDY! HAPPY!" Natsu called out.

"Don't be so loud dumbass!" I yelled "Now they know we're here."

Someone rushed passed and the three of us got knocked around.

"It's that guy again." Natsu said.

"Leave this to us you go get Happy and Wendy." Gray told Natsu.

Racer tried to attack us again but Gray but up an ice wall and Racer tripped like an idiot.

"Go Natsu!" I yelled as Natsu slid down the ramp Gray had created for him.

"You stopped me." Racer said getting off the ground.

"Really looked like you tripped." Gray said.

" **Static Stinger!"** Racer dodged by bolts and knocked me to the ground.

_This guy, he's faster than lightning?_

I went to get pull myself off the forest floor and I saw someone walking through the woods.

"Impossible…"

_I must be seeing things…but the similarity was uncanny. I need to check just to be sure._

"Gray handles things here." I said walking into the woods "Something's come up, make sure Natsu gets Wendy back to Erza."

I trotted through the forest trying to find the man who passed by.

"I know you're here Jellal."

I wandered around for a while but there was still no sign of Jellal.

"I know I saw him. **Static Resonator!** "

I kicked the ground to get a view of the area; I saw familiar signals, Gray, Racer, Cobra and his Snake. I even saw that Erza was on the move.

_I see him and Erza's headed right for him_

"I won't let you touch her!"

" **Lightning Rush!"**

I dashed after Jellal as fast as my speed boost would let me. A black pillar of light erupted out of the ground.

"What the hell is that? Well that's where Jellal is so that's where I'm going."

I blasted through a group of men and arrived at the location of the black light. I walked into a cave and found him, staring into the light.

"JELLAL!"

He turned around and looked at me but said nothing.

"What are you doing here? Answer me!"

Still nothing.

"Jellal." I turned around and saw Erza was now here as well "Why are you here."

"I asked him the same thing." I told her.

"Erza…" Jellal final spoke.

_Figures he answer her._

"That's the only word I can remember."

_He's got amnesia._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	26. Stroke of Midnight

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Can you tell me who I am?"

_Is it really amnesia?_

"Who is Erza and why can't I remember?"

"What a load of crap!" I yelled "You really expect me to believe that!"

"Jellal…" Erza started to walk towards him.

"Don't tell me you believe him."

"Stay back!" Jellal blasted Erza but she kept walking "Don't get any closer."

"Then you come to me. I am Erza! You are Jellal, you were once my friend. Then you lost your mind, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic council, and killed Simon. If you claim to have forgotten that I'll beat you till you remember. Now get over here!"

"Did I really do all those things?"

"Does he really not remember?" I mumbled.

"So that's why I can't read your mind." Cobra said stepping out from the shadows "Why did you unseal Nirvana?"

"I heard a voice tell me to get Nirvana. I remembered the magic and its location but that was it. I remember how dangerous it is, that is why I must destroy it."

"Destroy it?!"

"Wait you can destroy it?" Erza asked.

"I've already assembled the **Self-Destruction** magic circle. Nirvana will collapse in on itself."

Cobra ran up and tried to shut off the circle but Jellal told him not to waste his time.

"I'm the only one who knows the cancel code."

"Tell me the code!"

"Erza…" Jellal mumbled to himself "That name invokes a kindness in me."

"Jellal."

"You may hate me in the future, but the will eat away at your heart. So I can't go there, I can't stand in front of you. Be free I'll take all that hatred with me." Jellal fell back and a magic circle formed on his chest.

"He cast it on himself!"

"Jellal!" I pulled the man off the ground "Get up! I'm not letting you die. This isn't me forgiving you for what you've done, understand. You will live and man up and face your past. I won't let you run away from the truth!"

"What's all this?"

"Brain! Jellal put a **Self-Destruction** circle on Nirvana." Cobra explained

"Calm down Cobra, I created many types of magic when I was with the Bureau of Magical Development, one of which was **Self-Destruction**."

_This guy worked for the Bureau._

"Don't you remember I'm the one who taught you this spell Jellal? I don't need a canceling code to stop this spell."

Brain tapped a spot on the circle and the whole thing started falling apart.

"Did you intend to die with the code?"

"He's memories have been wiped by the Etherion. He forgot who he used to be." Cobra explained.

"What a pity! I'll be taking Nirvana for myself then!"

"I won't let you!"

"Nirvana!"

The ground beneath us exploded. The earth shifted and Jellal and I were getting separated from Erza.

"Grab my hand." Erza yelled over the noise.

I managed to connect to her before something erupted out of the ground in a violent fashion pulling us into the sky. Erza grabbed some kind of ledge and pulled us up.

"Cancel the **Self-Destruction** circle." Erza said "You job is to live."

"I…I couldn't stop Nirvana."

"So what it ain't over yet." I told him "Just look."

In the distance one could see Natsu, Gray and Lucy heading for the base of the giant lumbering creature we were on.

"No point in giving up till the last spells been cast." I told him. "Now get up we have work to do."

The three of us headed up a set of stairs and found we were in some sort of old ruined city.

"What is this place?" Erza asked.

"It's a giant moving city, is this Nirvana?" I added.

"This is Nirvana's true nature." Jellal explained "Or at least I think it is."

"Erza how'd you even show up at the light?" I asked her.

"After Wendy healed me I overheard Natsu mention Jellal that seemed like a good place to start."

"In the future can you not ask people to cut your arm off, leave things like that to me please? Don't be so reckless."

"I'm sorry." She said "I should trust you more often."

An earsplitting roar echoed throughout the alleyways of the abandoned city.

"What the hell is that noise?!"

"Natsu?"

We wandered around the city for a while, no sign of the others or the Oracion Seis, well not really.

"Did you see that?" Jellal asked.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"I swore I saw a snake there for a second."

*Hiss*

Cobra's snake slithered out from around the corner and came up to us. Erza pulled out a sword but I put my hand up.

"Where is Cobra?"

_**Gone, Brain betrayed him…** _

"I have to finish up here but do you still want me help?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Erza and Jellal asked.

"Make a choice or I'm leaving you behind." The snake slithered up and wrapped around my shoulders "I'll take that as a yes."

"Seriously who are you talking to?" Erza said.

"Nothing, just know we gained another ally." I said petting the reptile "Your name's Cubellios right?"

*BOOM!*

There was a loud explosion off in the distance.

"What was that?"

"Father is always trying to take my fun away."

*Hiss!* "What's got you all stirred up?"

"Are you the last of my prey? Cubellios? What are you doing over there? Have you betrayed us like Hoteye?"

*Hiss*

"Stay back Erza." Jellal said stepping forward.

_What about me?_

Jellal blasted forward and bounced right off Midnight.

"How sad." Midnight joked **"Spiral Pain!"**

Jellal got knocked out of the air and fell to the ground.

"Did you forget how to use magic Jellal?"

_He's so weak now. He probably got drained setting up those magic circles._

Erza ran forward and swung at Midnight, but her sword bent as it hit him.

"Erza duck!" Erza dropped to the floor at my command **"Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

The energy stream engulfed the man, but when I closed my mouth he was there unscathed.

"What the hell! Cubellios move!" I ran forward **"Electric Shotgun!"** I blasted his face but nothing happened "How?"

"How tiresome." Midnight flicked his wrist, I was thrown back and Erza's armor wrapped itself around her body.

*Hiss* Cubellios went to try and bite Midnight.

"Be gone traitor. **Reflector Blade!** " a sharp wind cut and Cubellios and knocked her away.

"Cubellios!"

_I promised to help her, please don't die._

"Rah!" Erza re-quipped into her **Heaven's Wheel** armor "I see the nature of your magic."

"It's called reflector. I can distort anything, even light."

"You ready Erza?"

"Let's go."

Erza summoned a massive amount of swords and sent them all at Midnight.

"Increasing the number won't make this any easier. That just gives me more to send back at you!"

" **Static Shield!"** the swords were blocked by the force field but Midnight knotted up Erza armor again.

"AHH!"

"Yes scream more!"

" **Lightning Bolt!"** the energy whizzed past Midnight and he stepped to the side to avoid it.

_I see!_

"Erza did you see?"

"Yes."

" **Spiral Pain!"**

The ground burst open and reflector blades came up and sliced through us.

"GAH!"

"Are you two done already? Don't die yet I need entertainment till we reach Cait Shelter."

"Why Cait Shelter?" Jellal asked.

"That's our first destination."

"Why there are tons more guilds closer than that." I added.

"Because the members of that guild are descendants of the people who build Nirvana. They are the only ones who can seal it. We wouldn't want that now would we? With Nirvana we'll turn everyone's hearts to darkness and have them slaughter each other!"

"You disgust me." Jellal spat.

"Why? Stop trying to act all high and mighty. You're an evil man who enslaved children and killed his friend. You even tried to kill Erza!" Midnight yelled "Join us Jellal, you'd make an excellent member."

"I know there's a light inside you Jellal." Erza said standing up and changing her armor again.

"Impressive as ever." I mumbled pulling myself off the ground.

"So you can still stand?" Midnight said "It will be so much fun to destroy you!"

"I've already seen through you, your end has come." I told him.

"Come show me your power, it's not like your attack will hit me."

" **Lightning Dragon Talon!"** I jolted forward and stopped right before Midnight and kicked him, the lighting bounced off but my foot hit him in the face "You can't bend a human body!"

"That's not the only weak point." Erza added.

"Firstly you can't bend the human body." I explained "If you could do that you would have just twisted me inside out."

"Brag all you want I'll just choke you out with your own clothes!" Erza's robe wrapped around her.

"The second is that…" Erza said as she opened a portal up and a dozen swords appeared at the same time I charged up my fist.

" **Electric Shotgun!"**

The blast threw Midnight across the ground and into Erza's falling swords.

"You can only control one area at a time." She elaborated "The area around you, or the area around someone else." Erza freed herself from her bindings "This is **The Robe of Yuen.** It's elastic like armor. Maybe that makes it three weaknesses."

"It's over just give up." I said.

"It's a shame. Had you just died like good little boys and girls you wouldn't have had to see this."

The clock tower suddenly began ringing.

"At midnight my magic reaches its peak!"

Midnight began mutating into some freakish monster right out of a nightmare.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

" **NOW DIE!"**

A tendril shot out an impaled Jellal.

"No Jellal! GAH!" I soon joined him on the spike.

_Erza run…_

The he grabbed her with one as well.

"Erza!"

" **HAHA THE FUN IS JUST GETTING STARTED!"**

Suddenly everything cracked and disappeared. Erza was behind Midnight and he was in the process of falling to the ground.

"You…You saw through my illusion."

_It was just a fake!_

"This can't be possible. I'm supposed to be the strongest, even stronger than my father. I'm invincible."

"If you laugh at others you can never reach the top." Erza told him.

"Holy crap." I said calming down "That was intense." Cubellios came back and wrapped herself around me "Glad to see you're okay. You alright Erza, Jellal?"

"I'll be okay." Erza said.

Jellal just sat there stunned at what Erza had accomplished.

"Jellal!"

"It's Wendy." Erza said.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked the girl.

Wendy looked downtrodden at the revelation that he did not know her.

"Jellal can't remember right now. He didn't even remember me." Erza told her.

"Did I know you?" he asked.

"You have no memories! Well I surely hope you haven't forgotten how to stop Nirvana!" Carle whined.

"The **Self-Destruction** circle will be useless at this point; I don't know what to do."

"Then what's going to happen to our guild, Nirvana is right in front of it!"

A low hum suddenly rang thorough out through the street.

"What's that?"

*Hiss!* Cubellios sprouted wings and picked me up and flew into the sky.

"You can fly." I looked forward and saw the problem "It's gonna shot the guild!"

The front cannon fired…and missed.

"What the what?"

I turned around and saw one of the back legs had been struck and knocked off balance Cubellios went back and landed next to Erza, Wendy and Jellal.

"The Magic Bomber?"

_**Can you hear me, it's me, Hibiki** _ _._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Limited chapters the rest of this week. Have a lot of school work to do.**

**I forgot that this arc is surprisingly short.**

 


	27. Difficult Farewells

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Hibiki filled us in and explained that with a little teamwork they had managed to restore the Christina and get it flying again but they didn't have much more time left before they went down.

"Listen." Hibiki explained "I finally found the way to stop Nirvana. The legs are actually pumps pulling magic out of the earth into lacrima to keep it running. If you can destroy those six lacrima at the same time Nirvana will cease to function."

"How can we possibly time something like that?" Erza asked.

"I'd love to help but my magic won't hold out that long. I've uploaded a timer into each of your heads, it's set to right before Nirvana will fire a second time."

_Oh that's interesting I know the time now._

"Twenty minutes." Wendy said.

"How futile." An unknown voice called into our brains.

*HISS!*

"Calm down." I said petting the snake.

"Someone's hijacking my telepathy." Hibiki warned.

"My name is Zero, the master of the Oracion Seis."

"I thought Brain was the master."

"Now hear me wizards of light!" Zero yelled out "I will now proceed to destroy everything. I already started with three of your comrades, A fire mage, an ice wizard and a celestial wizard…oh and a cat."

_Those four…._

"You want to destroy the six lacrima; well I'm waiting at one of them. You will never win!"

"He dropped the connection." Hibiki said.

_That's bad. Erza, Jellal or I are the only ones who could think about taking him on, and Jellal is too weak right now. I don't like the odds._

"We don't have six mages." Carle pointed out.

"I can't use destruction magic." Wendy said.

"We have three people her." Erza said "We need three more."

"Hurry I'm running out of time." Hibiki warned.

"Come one we need three people." I said.

"Get up Gray, you're embarrassing Ur."

"Lucy I can't stand you…but how can I hate you if you die."

"Getting take down so easily is embarrassing Natsu." I added "Get up you brat!"

"Can you hear us?"

"Hell yeah."

"Destroy…six lacrima…at same time."

"Each lacrima has a number" Hibiki explained "quickly pick one."

Natsu wanted one, Gray two, Lucy three; I took four, Erza five, and Jellal six.

"I have no doubts Zero is at lacrima number one. Natsu has a good nose he intentionally chose that number." Erza explained

"We should go help him." Wendy said

"He'll be fine." Erza told her.

"Let's go be careful everybody."

I was scooped up by the snake and we flew off towards lacrima number four.

"I've never met a snake that can fly."

* * *

"The time has come Cubellios." I said pulling my fist back.

The snake slithered back to give me room to work.

_Let's hope everyone else gets it done._

I clapped my hands above my head **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

The bolt pierced the lacrima and shattered it.

_My parts done_

The whole room shook and began to crumble.

"Everyone else must have destroyed theirs as well. Good job Natsu."

I hopped on Cubellios back and we flew out a crack in the wall to escape the crumbling city.

"You flying is a big help. I promised to break your curse so I won't leave you like this." I told her "Sometimes I wish I had a cat like Happy or Carle that way I didn't have to use my magic to fly."

We landed in the forest near Gray and Erza.

"Where'd you get that?" Gray asked.

"Long story."

Lucy and Happy came out a few minutes later and Jura and Wendy weren't far behind them.

"Where is Natsu?"

_And where's Jellal?_

The ground under Lucy bubbled up and revealed Jellal and Natsu being saved by the earth guy from the Oracion Seis.

"Isn't he with the Oracion Seis?" I asked Jura.

"He is our ally now."

"Whatever the job's done now." I said

"Who's that guy?" Gray asked pointing over at Jellal.

"It's Jellal." Erza told him.

"Only he has no memories." I added "He's back to how he was before we met."

I walked up to Jellal "Thanks for your help I guess." I mumbled "listen I won't forgive the things you did to Erza and her friends but Erza has made a point to try and help you and so will I. But if you hurt her again I'll rip the life from your body without hesitation."

"You don't need to act like my friend." He said.

"I'm not. I'm acting as Erza's future husband. If she wants to help you then I'll help her."

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked entering the conversation.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"What are you going to do now?" Erza asked him.

"I don't know. I'm scared that my memories will return."

"So what." I told him "You may not remember it but your past will always be part of you. Accept it and move forward. Based on everything Erza told me I think you're just a nice guy who got led down the wrong path in life. Just cause the memories returned doesn't mean the hate will."

"There's a rune trap here." Jura called out.

_What now._

"Refrain from moving and we will have no problems." A man explained "My name is Lahar. I work for the New Magic Council."

"The New Council!"

"Boy they catch on fast." I mumbled "We've only been here like two days."

"We haven't done anything wrong." Happy told him.

"We are here for the Oracion Seis, please hand over the one called Hoteye."

Jura tried to convince Lahar to let him go but Hoteye wanted to turn himself in and atone for his crimes. Jura offered to search for his missing bother while he was in prison. Hoteye explained who his brother was and I turned out to be Erza's friend Wally.

"It really is a small world." I joked.

"Okay now lower the barrier." Gray said.

"Our goal is not just the Oracion Sies."

_Crap he knows!_

"Jellal, you're coming with us. Don't resist we have permission to kill you." Lahar explained.

Jellal walked forward without a problem and let them cuff him.

"Wait he's lost all his memories." Wendy tried to explain "He doesn't remember doing those things."

"Ignorance is not an excuse young lady." Lahar told Wendy Jellal wasn't getting off the hook.

"It's okay." Jellal told her "I don't plan on resisting. I'm sorry I can't remember you."

"She said you saved her when she was young." Carle said.

"It's good to hear that at least once I was able to help someone. Erza thank you for everything."

_Jerk…Coming back just to abandon her like this. It really pisses me off! Playing with her emotions. He's going to make her cry again…_

_Screw it!_

"He's not going anywhere!" I pushed passed dozens of guards "He's coming with us!"

"Restrain him!"

"Stay out of his way!" Gray and Natsu pushed passed and created space for me "GO!"

"Stop running away from your problems Jellal. You have to stay, for Erza! You're with us!"

"Arrest all of them!"

I got tackled by like twenty guys "JELLAL!"

"That's enough!" Erza yelled "STOP! I apologize for the commotion. Just take Jellal and go."

"Erza…" she gave me a look that told me to stop. I let out a breath and sat down "Just go."

They started to take Jellal away when he stopped "I remember." He looked at Erza "It was the color of your hair. Goodbye Erza."

_I can't stand that jerk._

* * *

After they shipped Jellal off Erza went off on her own.

"Nobody bother us alright." I said following her.

I found her sitting out looking over a cliff.

"Hey." I said taking a seat, she didn't answer me "You gonna be alright?"

She just leaned her head on my shoulder and sobbed.

"It'll be alright." I told her turning her body so she was crying into my chest.

It didn't take long for my shirt to get soaked in tears and my ears to hurt for Erza's screams of sadness.

_Damn you Jellal. You made her cry, but for some reason I can't hate you._

"You've still got me." I said rubbing her back as she cried "Please don't cry."

"I can't stop!" She said crying.

"It's fine, take as long as you need." I told her staring out at the sunrise.

The sky, it was like it was mocking her. That sunrise was one of the prettiest I have ever seen, it was also one I would hate. Eventually Erza fell asleep in my arms and I carried her off to bed

* * *

Cait Shelter thanked us for saving their guild. We got free clothes for doing it to.

_Something about this place feels off. Cubellios has been acting kinda spooked the whole time._

"What's with you?" Gray asked.

"It's nothing." I told him.

Gray headed outside to meet up with the others but I stood in the men's tent.

" **Static Resonator!"** I stomped the ground to get a look at the area "What that hell! Why are there so few nerve signals?!"

I threw open the tent door and looked around. Everyone was dancing around talking about having a party. I looked around.

_None of the villagers are giving off a signal. What's going on here?_

"Hey old man!" I yelled at Wendy's guild master "What the hell are you?"

"Kanji!" Erza yelled.

"I want answers old man."

"I must apologize for my fiancée, he's an idiot." Erza told him.

"No it's fine." The man said "He right I owe you all an explanation. We are not the Descendants of the Nirvits. We are the Nirvits. The man responsible for creating Nirvana was me."

"That would make you four hundred." Lyon pointed out.

"Four hundred years ago in hopes of ending war I created the reversal magic, Nirvana. Nirvana became a symbol of peace for our nation. But every great power always has an opponent. Where darkness isn't light must be, and where light isn't darkness must remain. All the dark energy Nirvana absorbed became part of the Nirvit people, and we killed each other off. I am the only survivor."

"No you ain't" I said "You're not giving off a signal, your body perished centuries ago."

"Yes that is true. I watched over this place since then waiting for someone to do what I could not and destroy Nirvana. Now my task I complete."

The people in the village started disappearing one by one terrifying Wendy.

"What's happening to them?" Hibiki asked

"They have no signal because everyone in this village is just an illusion!" I pointed out surprised.

"Illusions with their own unique personalities?" Lyon asked.

"Such powerful magic." Jura added.

The master explained that he created the guild to look after Wendy after Jellal left her here.

"A guild just for Wendy!" Lucy said shocked.

"No I don't believe you!" Wendy yelled.

"You no longer have need of illusory companions." Her master said "You have real friends now." The man started fading away "Please look after Wendy and Carle." And then he was gone.

Wendy just sat there on the ground crying out for the man to come back.

Erza walked past me and got on the ground next to Wendy "I always hurts to lose a love one, but your companions will be there to help you through it. Why don't you come with us, to Fairy Tail?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	28. Snake Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**BTW: Story's rated M now. Nothing too adult in this chapter but maybe in the future.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We had made it back to the guild and introduced everyone to Wendy and Carle.

"Yo old man I need a hand." I said calling Gramps in a room upstairs.

"What could you possibly need my help with." He asked.

"I need you to help me turn this snake into a human."

"…huh?"

"Cubellios is really a human that was cursed to be a snake. I promised to turn her back I just need some help to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you Gramps she spoke to me and asked for my help."

Gramps put his hand on the snake's head and hummed to himself.

"I see… you are right. It'll take some time but I think we can break it, I don't know if they'll be any side effects though."

"Hear that Cubellios you'll be back to normal in no time."

*Hiss*

"You head home Kanji, I should be done by the morning." Gramps said.

"Thanks a ton Grandpa. I'll see you as a human tomorrow." I waved at the two and headed out back home.

* * *

It was late and when I got home Erza was asleep on the couch.

_She must have been up waiting for me._

I picked Erza up and carried her to bed. I pulled the sheets over her and went back out to the living room to turn off the light.

*Knock*

_Why do people always show up at my house so late?_

I opened the door and found Mira at the door.

"What's wrong Mira?"

"You forgot this at the guild." She said handing me my jacket.

"Oh thanks."

"How'd you get that?" She asked.

"It was a birthday present from Laxus." I explained.

"Oh it fits you well." She said nervously.

"Mira is something wrong?"

"It's not….can I come in?"

"Uhh sure." I said stepping aside.

Mira walked over and took a seat on the couch "Where's Erza."

"Sleeping so keep it down."

"Alright, I'm actually glad she's not here. Maybe that will make this easier."

"Make what easier?" I asked.

"I need to tell Erza I can't be her Maid of Honor."

"And why not?" I said confused "Erza really wants you to I don't see why you can't be it."

"Because…I just can't."

"Mira…is this because I'm the groom?"

"What no!"

"Mira are you still in love with me?" I asked.

"I…I…I'm not sure." She mumbled.

"Aw jeez Mira. Why accept the offer if you knew this could happen."

"Because Erza was so excited, I didn't want to let her down, and I thought I had moved on. Then the other day why you guys were gone all these feelings just came back out of nowhere. I guess a part of me must still love you."

"Mira you have to move on." I told her "There are plenty of other guys out there. I never liked you that way so please stop beating yourself up trying to find out how you feel. You know you don't feel that way about me anymore. Erza wants you to be by her side at the wedding not someone else."

"I know that's why this is so difficult. I want to be there for her but part of me doesn't want you to be together." At this point she was almost sobbing "I don't know what to do."

"Alright take a breath." I said "Mira talking to me about this will only make you more confused, talk to Erza directly."

"Okay…" Mira said standing up "I don't want to wake her just for that, it's late I should get going."

"Mira it's late why don't you just stay here, you can stay in the bed with Erza I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"No I don't want to be an inconvenience." She said waving her hands.

"It's fine Mira." I pushed her towards the bedroom "I'll see you in the morning. You can borrow my clothes if you need something to sleep in."

"No…"

I closed the door and turned off the light "Goodnight Mira."

I trudged back over to the lamp and turned out the light in the main room and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and went to sleep.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? I need advice from the only person who can give it to me, Cana._

* * *

I was shaken awake the next morning rather violently.

"Would you care to explain why I woke up in our bed next to Mira?"

I opened my eyes and saw Erza was not I a good mood "Morning sweetie."

"Yeah morning." She said raising an eyebrow "Now care to explain why when I stirred awake and went to reach for you I got a handful of Mira's boobs?"

"She came by last night because I forgot my coat at the guild. It was dark so I told her to stay here last night. I said she could share the bed with you and I'd take the couch."

"It's fine but why not just wake me up and tell me so I don't embarrass myself. I almost kissed her good morning without opening my eyes"

_I would pay to see that._

I shrugged "I thought you wanted you beauty sleep."

"You're too good to me." She said leaning in and giving me a kiss.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Mira came into the room.

"Good morning."

I guess Mira had taken my suggestion from the night before and just used one of my shirts as her pajamas. All she had on was an oversized tee shirt. It fit her body really well it accentuated her feminine qualities. She had her hair down in her eyes, a rare occurrence for her. She looked…hot.

_Whoa! No thinking like that when you're fiancée is in the room._

Mira stretched out and the shirt rode up on her body briefly flashing her panties.

_ERZA IS GONNA KILL ME!_

"Good morning Mira."

Mira took her dress and went right to the bathroom to shower and change. She didn't take long before she was back out in the living room with Erza and me.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She said.

"Any time Mira." Erza told her "We'll see you at the guild soon."

Mira headed out the door but she never said anything to Erza.

_You'll have to face her eventually._

* * *

When I got to the guild I went straight up stairs to see how Gramps had made out overnight. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in. The only other people in there were Mira, Wakaba, and Macao.

"We having a party?" I joked "Did you get it done?"

"Yes she back to normal but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"She has almost no memories." Macao said "She knows he name and that she was cursed but that's about it."

I went deeper into the room and found a girl sitting on the bed where I had left the snake.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, do you know my name?" I asked.

"No…I'm sorry am I supposed to?"

_Well that sucks._

"No it's fine. I'm Kanji, what's your name?"

"I'm Kinana." She introduced herself.

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well I don't remember much." She said "I know my name and that I'm twenty years old."

"Twenty? Are you sure." Mira asked "You look like your thirteen."

"Maybe it's a side effect of the curse?" she said.

"I guess so. You're legally twenty but your body doesn't look like it has reached puberty yet. Do you remember anything else form when you were a snake?" I asked.

"Just the voice of a friend." She said "He's a prince who said that if we ever got separated he'd ride a shooting star to come see me."

_That prince is most likely Cobra…Shit._

"I think it's best if we keep her true identity between the people in this room" Gramps said "Kinana can stay here as a member of Fairy Tail while she waits for her memories to return."

We all agreed to keep this a secret and Mira said she'd take the girl and train her to work the bar with her. I headed back out to the guild and took a seat at the bar near Cana.

"You and I need to talk." I told her.

"What about."

"I just need advice" I said.

"You want my advice." She whispered "You should have sex with both of them."

"Not an option!" I yelled "And how'd you know what I was gonna ask."

"I know everything." She joked "In all seriousness let the two of them talk it out. Sit them down and make them do it if you have to."

Some guy burst into the guild and said that something big was going to happen. The church bells started to ring.

"Gildarts is back!"

_That old fart finally returned._

Everyone was pretty excited for the return of the strongest wizard in the guild. The city shifted itself to make room for the man to safely walk through town. The man slowly walked into the guild.

He walked in and sighed "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for the Fairy Tail guild."

"You're in it." Mira told him "It's me Mirajane."

"Mira? Oh wow!" he yelled "the guild got remodeled, and you're…different."

"Gildarts!"

"Oh Natsu."

"Fight me!" the pink haired boy yelled.

"Maybe later." He said throwing Natsu into a wall "This place sure has changed a lot; I don't recognize some of these faces."

"Gildarts." Gramps called "how was the mission?"

Gildarts just laughed "Nope. I couldn't get it done."

"Even he couldn't do it." I mumbled.

"Sorry I brought a stain on our name." Gildarts said apologizing.

"It's fine." Gramps told him "you made it back safely that's all that matters."

Gildarts told Natsu to stop by his house later, blew open a wall and left.

"Don't even think about it." Erza told Lucy "You're a hundred years too early to try a hundred year quest."

"I wasn't excited I was terrified!" Lucy yelled.

"If even Gildarts couldn't get it done just what was that quest?" I wondered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	29. Edolas

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I threw on my coat and got ready to head out the door for another interesting day at the guild. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and headed out. Erza told me to go alone and she'd catch up soon. Mira still refuses to talk to Erza. I know that right now's not a good time for her but still I just want the whole matter settled. I saw Diana while I was out, I waved and she said hello back .On my way to the guild I passed by Gajeel in an ally looking at cats.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your beeswax." He spat.

"You want a cat don't you?" I smirked "You're all pissed off because Wendy and Natsu have cats and you don't."

"Was it that obvious?"

"You're covered in scratch marks." I pointed out as the sky got noticeable darker "I thought it was supposed to be sunny today, I even wore my glasses."

"I guess. I don't keep tabs on the weather that much."

It started to drizzle.

"Shit." Gajeel grumbled "I'm gonna rust."

"You know maybe you're just not meant to have a cat." I said "The scratch marks and the rain, maybe someone's trying to send you a sign."

We walked under a nearby canopy to try and get out of the rain.

"Just think about it." I said "I'm a Dragon Slayer and I don't have a flying cat."

"You don't count." He said "You're second generation maybe you guys don't get cats. Maybe you guys get dogs or something."

"I doubt it Laxus didn't have a winged pet. But then again that guy from the Oracion Seis was a second generation and he had a flying snake, so who knows."

I looked up at the sky and the clouds looked odd.

"You feel it to?" Gajeel asked "Something big is about to go down."

"I don't like it we should get to the guild as soon as the rain lets up. This isn't a normal storm."

"Look at it." Gajeel said "It's like the sky's opening up."

"We need to go now!"

We started walking to the guild when the things around us began turning into a mist like substance and floating into the hole in the sky.

"What the hell!"

"Hit the deck!" Gajeel pulled me to the ground as a gust passed over us.

We got covered in dirt but managed to dig ourselves out.

"Holy Crap."

"What the fuck! Where'd everything go?"

"It went to another world"

"Who's there?"

"It's just me." Mystogan said walking up "I had a feeling you two would be able to survive it."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Mystogan explained that all our friends and the rest of the city got sucked into Edolas, the place he is originally from. He gave us some weird pills and said he'd send us to the other side.

"I'm going to look around here from anymore survivors; you two go over there and lay low. I'll meet up with you at some point. If you find the lacrima on the other side that is trapping the city you can use Dragon Slayer magic to free them, I know Gajeel's will work but I don't know if Kanji's will, I suggest you don't experiment."

He pulled out one of his staffs and launched Gajeel and me into this other world.

* * *

**?'S POV**

"Have you seen it Erza that Lacrima is huge!"

"Yes Hughes I saw it when I arrived." Erza said "It's quite beautiful."

I closed my book "The Shadow Triad just returned as well. The king wants to see us, most likely to discuss how to deal with the new magic power and the humans from Earthland that are inside it."

"You sound stressed dear." Erza remarked.

"You've been gone my sweet, I grew lonely."

"I was only gone a day." She told me.

"A day in time, but an eternity for my heart."

"You two done?" Sugarboy asked.

"Erza."

"Byro?"

"Fairy Tail is the only guild that still needs to be eliminated. His majesty would like results."

"The day will come when Erza and her masked freak of a boyfriend will eliminate that guild!" Hughes yelled.

"Quiet down Hughes. I hate when you yell"

"Pantherlily."

"You seem to be in sour mood Lily." "Lighten up fur ball." "Boys be nice to Sir Lily."

_The Shadow Triad is here. The tree of them in their all black outfits._

"The king wants to see us let's go." Lily said.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I don't think people liked the look of Gajeel and I. They kept giving him weird looks and a lot of people were shocked by me. Currently Gajeel was holding a man up against a building trying to get information. So far we found out that this place, Edolas, was running out of magic and a race of cat creatures, like Happy and Carla, ruled over the human species in this world.

"Okay." Gajeel said dropping the man and turning back to me "So apparently I'm not the only Gajeel around here."

"What?"

"Apparently there's another Gajeel who here who works as a reporter, I say we pay him a visit. Maybe he can tell us where the rest of the guild is."

We followed that lead to a nearby bar and found a man who could be Gajeel's twin sitting at the bar.

"You Gajeel?" I asked then man.

"What if I am?" the man said.

"We'd like a word." Gajeel said leaning in.

The man took one look at us and told us to follow him outside. We came to the conclusion that in this world we have counter parts. In this world Gajeel is a political investigator who isn't on the side of the king. He told us what he knew about our friends.

"And so they used the Anima to pull the magic from your world into this one. They plan on converting the lacrima to magic energy in a few days." Edo-Gajeel explained.

"This king sounds like an ass." Gajeel said.

"I know where the Lacrima is, it's in the capital city. It's about a half days walk if you hurry."

"We better get a move on then." I said pushing my chair in.

"I shall accompany you." Edo-Gajeel said "As a reporter I must see this story through."

"Knock yourself out." I said "Hey real quick, where's the Edolas version of me, he with Edo-Fairy Tail?"

"He used to be." The man explained.

"What do you mean used to?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm afraid Edolas Kanji was killed by the government, he dies in a duel against the Masked Man specifically."

"Masked Man?"

"One of the elite members of the king's army. He runs a platoon with his lover, Erza Knightwalker."

"Wait a second Edo-Erza works for the king?" I asked.

"Yes she is one of its strongest officers; she has made it her duty to destroy Fairy Tail."

"This world really is crazy." I said "Where we come from Erza and I are Fairy Tail wizards and were engaged, I wonder who the man behind the mask is?"

"They say only the king and the elites in the army Erza, Hughes, Sugarboy, Byro, Lily, and the Shadow Triad has seen his true face."

"Sounds like an interesting guy." I joked "If I see him I give him a punch for Edolas me."

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

Hello. My name is Scruffington or Scruff for short. I'm an Exceed squire in the service of her majesty, Queen Shagotte. My parents died when I was young so the palace has been nice enough to let me stay and train with the knights there. I have orange fur and a yellow snout and belly. I put on my hat and cape and headed out the door of the barracks to get to work. My dream is to someday be a knight as brave as the great Sir Lily, and achive his dream of a world of equality. He's my hero, the people in town don't like him, they say he betrayed the queen and brought a human to Extalia. To that I say so what. What makes us so different from the human? We're all just beings trying to get by in the world.

In combat I specialize in using my claws to fight. Not that I've ever had to actually fight. They never send us out to do anything. Since I'm still young I can't maintain my battle from permanently like the older knights but I can hold it for a few minutes.

"Good Morning Sir Ichiya." I saluted as I walked passed my superior.

"Ah yes Scruff I have a favor to ask."

"Yes Sir?"

"Last night the heroes Happy and Carla returned home from Earthland would you kindly go fetch them?"

"Of course Sir!"

I wandered across the palace to the room our two guests were supposed to be in. I politely knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello?"

There were two Exceeds on the bed, one was blue and one was white, they seemed kinda spooked.

"Are you Happy and Carla? They ones from Earthland?"

They didn't answer me.

"Ah Scruff you are already here."

"Nadi Sir!"

"At ease squire. If you worried why they didn't answer you it's most likely because your are the first exceed they have seen besides each other."

"Oh well welcome home. I'm Scruff." I said with a smile "I was asked to bring you to see the queen."

The two climbed off the bed and followed me out into the hall, along the way we met with Sir Ichiya. Carle and Happy were surprised to see the man. Along the way Sir Nadi explained to the two new arrivals how the world works and how much power the queen had.

_I love her majesty but sometimes I think we take our power for granted. If what they say about Sir Lily is true…what makes us different from humans. Our magic power. They only magic we can use is Aera and Battle Form. Where Sir Happy and Miss Carla come from it's the humans that have the power. Yet it sounds like a nice place? I wonder what it's like, to be friends with a human. Why does species have to matter, a friend is a friend that's what Sir Lily believed before he got exiled. I wonder if this place will ever change._

"What was our mission?" Miss Carla asked "ever since the day I was born it's been in my head. I'm supposed to eliminate the Dragon Slayer Wendy."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Be quiet Happy."

"No! What are you talking about?! Eliminate Wendy!" the blue cat started shaking his head and talking about someone named Natsu.

"Are you okay?"

_He cares about this Natsu so much…Sir Nadi said that I was the first Exceed he had ever seen besides Miss Carla. That must make Natsu his human companion. He's this broken up over a human. Is this the friendship Sir Lily sought? What he wrote about in his journal?_

"I'll explain. " Sir Nadi told them "Six years ago 100 Exceeds were sent to Earthland. They were given information to destroy the Dragon Slayers there."

_Wait why kill people on a whole different world. That makes no sense._

"At the last minute your mission was modified for destroy to capture."

"That's not true; I came to Edolas on my own." Miss Carla said.

"No you were just carrying out an order. Shall we get back to the task at hand?"

"That's a lie!"

"You were just following our commands."

"We're not your puppets! We're wizards from Fairy Tail!"

_This place, this Earthland. The place Sir Happy and Miss Carla want to protect, this is the paradise Sir Lily sought. A place where humans and Exceeds are equals._

"Let's go Carla. We'll save them ourselves. WE WILL SAVE OUR FRIENDS!"

_Friend…_

They started to run off.

"Scruff apprehend those two."

_This is it. The place they want protect is the world I've wanted. A place of equality_

"No Sir."

"What?!"

I spread my wings and shot forward passed Sir Happy and Miss Carla, shifted into battle mode and blocked the men trying to attack them "Run! I'll catch up later!"

"What are you doing?" they asked

"Just go!"

"What are you doing squire?"

"I'm fighting for the world I believe in. **Shredding Claw!** " I swung forward and broke the swords of the men in front of me before jumping out the window.

_My battle form is built for speed I can out run the other knights since they mostly have power forms._

"Get back here!"

I flew as fast as I could to get out of town. I found Happy and Carla about to roll of a cliff.

_Hang on!_

I grabbed the two just shy of the cliff "I got ya"

"It's you."

I shrunk back to normal size "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You've given me hope, the place I was looking for. A world of equality."

"Uhh okay."

"I'll proudly aid you in you fight to reclaim you friends." I told them.

"Thanks."

"That Lacrima there." I said pointing forward "That is where the humans are keeping the people of Earthland. I know that much but I'm afraid I don't know how to restore their human forms."

"What'ch doing in my fields?" an old Exceed said walking up

"My Battle Form isn't ready" I told them.

_I can't carry them both at this size, I thought they knew Aera._

"You're those Rebels the city's lookin for."

The older cat took a breath.

"ARRHH! Get off my land!"

"Aye! We're sorry!"

"I swore I saw the rouge squire fly off this way."

"They already close in." Carla added.

"Get out of my field!"

"Aye we're going." Happy told him.

"And get in my house."

"Huh?" We all tilted out heads.

"You can hide out there for a while."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Edolas is probably one of my least favorite arcs. So that why there a multiple OC's. Most are just villains for this arc.**

**The fact the Scruff calls everyone "Sir" or "Miss" will get addressed later.**

**Also Scruff is basically Puss in boots from Shrek just with squarer features and no feather in his hat. Oh and no boots.**

 


	30. The Royal Castle

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"You ready?" I asked.

"Waiting on the signal from me." Gajeel said.

Edo-Gajeel gave us a nod and he started to yell to the crowd about something. Gajeel and I pushed through the crowd towards the lacrima in the square.

"I deal with the guards you get the lacrima." I told him.

"Excuse me sir you need to back up."

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I shot of a bolt that bounced through the troops and cleared a path for Gajeel "Do it."

" **Iron Dragon Club!"**

The lacrima cracked a glowed. It was good thing I had my sunglasses on.

"Just three…" Gajeel said "That big chunk only had you three in it."

Erza, Gray and Kage pulled themselves off the ground "Where are we?"

" **Lightning Spark!"** I blinded the crowd "Let's get out of here."

The five of us ran from the scene and ducked into an ally. Gajeel and I gave the three a brief run down on the situation and gave them the pills Mystogan had given us.

"Salamander is in the castle. The new girl and Bunny girl are there too." Gajeel said "I can smell them."

"Gajeel you feel like having fun?" I asked him.

"I always do."

"Stay out here and tear the place up till they give you the location of the other part of the lacrima. The three of us will go to the palace to get the others."

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

After we rescued Happy and Carla's friend, Miss Lucy, the king of Edolas had done something that turned the other Exceed soldiers into crystals. We were currently inside the castle running away from the Edolas army.

"Something big is going down; to think they'd go to war today." I said as we ran through the stone halls.

"It has nothing to with us right now, let them squabble." Carla said.

"Stop!" The Masked Man yelled as he blocked our path.

I shifted into my battle form and caught the man's hands with my own.

"Scruff!"

*Growl* "Back off." I told the man.

"Stupid Exceed." I ducked under a punch and kicked the man.

" **Paw Driver!"**

The ground beneath us exploded as a lance came out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere."

The spear let off an explosion that blew us back. Due to the damage I shifted back to my smaller form.

_Aw crud. I can't get much done like this._

A girlish scream rang out through the hall way.

"What are you doing to Wendy?"

"Getting the magic we need for Code ETD. You need not worry about it; you're going to die here." Erza said bringing the spear closer to Carla.

"I won't let you touch Carla." Happy said getting between the spear and his friend.

"Then you can die first."

Erza pulled back and got ready to impale Happy when the back wall off the hallway exploded.

"You knew they were in our guild and you were gonna try and kill them." A man with no shirt said.

"Bad move chumps." This man's shadow returned to behind his back.

"We never forgive someone who raises a hand to a member of our guild." Said a woman who looked like Erza.

"That makes you our enemies." A man in a fur coat and lightning scar said.

_That scar, that coat, the hair. He looks so cool._

"Erza, Kanji!" Miss Lucy said.

_His name must be Kanji._

"Kage and Gray to."

"There's another Erza!" The troops said.

"Didn't I kill you?" The Masked Man said staring Kanji down.

"They must from Earthland."

"Where are our friends!" the shirtless man yelled as he created an ice wall.

Knightwalker jumped over the attack and tried to attack the new arrivals, but the other Erza blocked her attack.

"It's Erza vs Erza."

A shockwave was created when Kanji's fist connected with the Masked Man's.

"Gray!" Kanji yelled "You and Kanji go ahead! Erza and I will handle this."

The Shirtless man came over and freed Lucy "You guys alright. Who are you?"

"My name's Scruff."

"I'm Kage that's Gray." The man with the black ponytail said.

"How'd you guys get here?" Miss Lucy asked.

"We can talk about it on the way." Sir Gray said "Let's go."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"To think I'd get in my own way." Edo-Erza joked.

"The Feeling's mutual." My Erza said.

"I am the commander of the second magical warfare unit, Erza Knightwalker."

"I am a wizard from Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlett."

"What about you." I asked the man in the iron mask "who are you?"

"Why would I tell you?" the man asked "To disgrace myself by showing a pion like you my face."

"Wow what an ass." I said "Quick question, what's your relationship?"

"Erza and I are together."

I snickered "So are Erza and I."

"My Erza's way better than yours!" we both yelled.

"Umm boys?"

"I think I'll kill you now." The Masked Man said "But I think I'll keep your Erza for myself."

"Really you think you're good enough for my Erza."

"Well our world's Kanji wasn't good enough for my Erza." The man said "That's why I killed him; well that's not how it really went."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"He jumped in front of that bullet for Erza. I just took credit for the kill. His own guild shot him."

"Edolas Kanji was a nice man." Knightwalker explained "An old friend who ended up on the wrong side of the law, seeing you wearing his face disgusts me."

"That's why I'll kill you now!" The Masked Man gloated "To take that pain away!"

"You're wide open." I said firing off a bolt.

I blew the man's mask off and reviled his face. Just one look and I knew I had to take this guy out. I had to do it for Erza.

"It can't be." I said stunned.

I looked over and Erza had tears brimming in her eyes "Simon…"

_This guy is Edo-Simon._

He looked just like the man, tan skin, buff build and all. The only difference was where our Simon had an eye patch. Edo-Simon had a metal eye.

"How odd." I said "In this world I die protecting Erza and Simon gets the girl. In our world Simon dies and I get the girl."

"Then I shall avenge my Earthland self!"

"And I'll avenge my Edolas self!" I yelled charging forward.

"For Erza!"

"Let's see what Earthland wizards are made of!" Knightwalker said swinging her spear **"Silfarion!"** Knightwalker got noticeable faster and went after Erza.

" **Dark Fist!"** Simon punched at me a nailed my stomach "Look alive boy!"

"Who you calling boy? I'm the same age as you. **Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

The two of use traded a series of fast punches back and forth.

" **Dark Eye."** A black laser blasted out of the metal eye.

I moved my head to avoid the attack. Erza ran past and pulled me into a back room

" **Explosion!"**

Knightwalker slammed her spear into the ground and created a fiery blast.

" **Flame Empress Armor!"** Erza stepped in front of me and blocked the flames.

"She can change her armor and her weapon. Knightwalker observed.

"My Edolas self can only change her weapon." Erza said

"That eye shoots lasers." I said,

"He can shoot lightning. He's a Dragon Slayer as well, we should capture him." Simon said. His eye made a buzzing noise **"Dark Beam!"**

I pushed Erza behind me as the laser approached us.

" **Lightning Dragon Laser Eye!"** I pulled my sunglasses down and shot a laser of my own pushing his back.

The two beams met in the middle and battled for dominance.

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"** I spit out a bolt and shot it at Simon.

Knightwalker changed her spear and my lightning was drawn to it.

" **Gravity Core!"**

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass." I grumbled.

* * *

**Kage's POV**

We freed Natsu and Wendy and they told us that the army planned to smash the lacrima holding our friends into Extalia and create a never ending rain of magic power. After that we split up, Wendy and Carle went to warn the other cats of what was happening. Happy had gone off to bring Gajeel to the lacrima holding the rest of the guild. We sent that new cat back to fill in Kanji and Erza. Natsu, Gray and I had left to find the king and beat some sense into him.

"Holy Crap! There really is an amusement park!"

There was a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, and even a Merry-go-Round. Speaking of the Merry-go-Round there was some weird guy riding it.

"This is fun." He said.

Next the pirate ship almost killed us.

"You know all this magic is fun" the man riding it said "It's going to disappear soon, do you know how sad that makes me."

The door to the shooting gallery burst open and a girl in a black ski mask holding a chain-gun came out and started firing.

I blocked the attack with a wall. Then a man with brown boxing gloves punched and broke the wall.

"What the…"

Another man with a rapier tried to slash us put Gray put up a wall to block it.

_Why are they all wearing ski masks?_

"You will not stand in our way." The man with the sword said.

"We'll beat you to a pulp if that's what it takes!" the boxer yelled.

"The Shadow Triad will end you." The woman added.

"Who are there three?" Gray asked.

"An elite task force." The man on the pirate ship explained "A stealth unit that specializes in killing. They're called the Shadow Triad, Freed the sword, Bickslow the fist, and Evergreen the gun."

"The Edolas versions of Laxus' lackeys." Gray said.

" **Shadow Sphere!"** I pulled up a dome of blackness.

"Kage what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Leave the shadows to the shadow mage!" I told her as I closed the sphere.

"Why have you chosen a three on one fight?" Freed asked.

"Cause I don't want to bother my friends with I fight I know I can win." I told him "You're not getting the magic from my guild."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	31. Chain Cannon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

" **Lightning Dragon Talon!"** I kicked at Simon and he blocked it with his fist.

" **Dark Gantlet!"** He punched the ground and shattered the stone we were standing on.

I jumped back and fired off some projectiles **"Electro Ball!"** the electric balls homed in on him but he blasted them away with his eye.

"My gloves and my eye both have magical properties." Simon explained "I'm both ranged and melee you can't beat me."

"Well my Lightning's good at range and close up as well. Don't count me out yet. **Static Stingers!"** I brought a bolt whip out of each finger and slammed them down at the man.

" **Mel force!"** I whirlwind came out and blew my lightning away.

" **Dark Blaster!"** A laser shot out of Simon's glove and would have hit me had Erza not pulled me out of the way.

"Look alive!" Erza said as she threw me towards he Edolas self.

" **Electric Shotgun!"** I was about to blast the fake when I was punched away from her.

" **Dark Beam!"** The laser shot me in the shoulder.

"Ugh Dammit!"

"Now I'll fry your brain!" Simon said charging his eye.

" **Circle Sword!"** The saw like projectile flew and knocked the man away.

Erza landed next to me "You alright."

"Yeah I'm fine, but these two are a pain. Stand back."

I put my fist in the air.

"Can you feel it? The lightning I'm calling forth."

"What is he saying?"

"Turn to ash! **Raging Bolt!"**

A huge bolt shot through the ceiling a plowed into Erza and Simon. When the static dissipated the two were unconscious on the ground.

"Stay out of our way."

"That was so cool!"

We turned back to the door and an orange cat was standing there.

"Who are you?" Erza asked pointing her sword at him.

"I'm Scruff, I was sent to deliver a message to you." He explained.

"You mean the two of us of the one on the ground?"

"You of course."

The cat explained that they had sent Gajeel and Happy off to try and free the people trapped in the Lacrima. Wendy and Carla had gone to warn the other Exceeds that the king was going to smash our friends into their island and create a rain of eternal magic.

"That's gonna be a pain." I said "We can't let them shoot that cannon."

"I have an idea." Erza said walking over to the other Erza.

"And that would be?"

Erza glowed like she normally does when she re-quips but when the light was gone she was naked.

"What the hell!"

She bent over and started undressing Knightwalker.

_Is this a dream…If so can I not wake up?_

"What are you screaming about?" Erza said turning around and giving me a full frontal shot of her breasts and womanly parts.

"Nothing… just put some clothes on."

"I will disguise myself as Knightwalker and get close and make sure they don't fire that cannon.

Erza slipped into Knightwalker's skirt.

"What should I do?" I said "I can't get in with you there's no way I could pass for Simon."

"I can take you outside." The cat said "Or we can wait here. Make sure they don't wake up."

"Alright I'll take the cat outside, if I don't see you in fifteen minutes I'll bust back in." I told Erza as she adjusted the weird bikini armor Knightwalker wore.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"Hang on." I pulled her back "Your hairs all wrong, it needs to look all messy like hers." I ran my hands through her hair and made it all sloppy "There know it looks perfect."

"I still look better than her right?"

"Of course darling." I said giving her a kiss "Good luck."

Erza ran off "I'll see you soon."

"Wow you two are sappy." The cat mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked giving him the evil eye.

"Nothing Sir!"

"So what do you do around here cat?"

"My name is Scruff." He said "And I'm an Exceed squire."

"Nice to meet ya I'm Kanji."

"I know I saw you bust in and save Miss Lucy."

"Miss Lucy?" I said confused as to the naming.

"Aren't Miss Lucy and Sirs Gray and Kage your friends?"

"They are but I don't call them Sir and Miss."

"Oh I'm doing it again." He said fixing his hat "It's a habit from my training."

"You certainly are interesting cat, but why are you helping me? I thought your kind ruled over the humans in this world."

"That is true but I don't think like them, I want the people here to be equal, Human and Exceeds living together in harmony. When I heard Happy and Carla talking about wanting to save their human friends I knew where they come from is the world I want, so I turned my back on my duty and pledged to help your friends."

"You're a brave cat." I said "Maybe when we finish up here you come by Fairy Tail in my world and see what they were trying to save for yourself."

"Thank would be most interesting." The cat said.

"It's an Exceed shoot it."

A group of troops pulled out weird devices and tried to shoot a he cat.

"It's the things that turned the other Exceeds into crystals."

" **Static Shield!"** I put up a force-field that bounced the blasts away.

"It's an Earthland Wizard."

"You just stay in that dome Scruff." I said walking forward "As for the rest of you…hands off my cat."

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"You're in my dome!" I said bringing up a wall to block a strike from Edo-Freed "You can't beat the shadows."

" **Pixie Gatling!"** Evergreen shot a barrage of bullets at me.

" **Shadow Wall!"**

_I just need to hold them in here a little longer…_

Bickslow came by and tried to punch me.

" **Shadow Twister!"** I spun my and created a whirlwind of blackness that knocked the man up.

Freed came by and slashed wildly at me **"Bending Rapier!"** the sword suddenly snapped to at a 90 degree angle at the middle.

"Gah!" the sword dug into my shoulder "What the!"

"I can bend my sword at any angle **"Bending Rapier: Triangle Boomerang!"**

" **Shadow Knuckle!"** I swatted the sword away and it went back to Freed.

" **Knuckle Duster!"** Bickslow punched at me and stopped short.

"You missed." I said as I hopped back.

"Did I?"

The boxing gloves exploded and let out a sand blast.

*Cough* "Dammit I can't see."

" **Pixie Cannon!"** I looked up to see Evergreen in the air with a rocket launcher

"Wasn't that a Gatling gun?"

She let off a volley of three rockets which I ran from.

" **Pixie Shotgun!"**

_It's like Bisca's magic; she can change the muzzle to change the type of gun._

Ever let off a two shot blast.

" **Shadow Wall."** I swung my arm and created a wall to block the bullets.

" **Right Hook!"** Bickslow came up and punched me in the face.

I stumbled back right into Freed's sword.

"AHH!"

I slumped over on the floor.

_I just need a few more seconds._

"It appears the barrier will only lower if we kill him." Ever said.

"I shall end him. **Bending Rapier: Square Hatchet."** Freed's sword bent into an axe.

_It's done._

I smirked.

"What's so funny?" Bickslow asked.

"You did this to yourself; you recklessly challenged us to a three on one." Ever said.

"I had you beat the second I closed the dome." I told them "I just needed to by myself some time."

"What are you talking about?"

" **Shadow Dome Crush!"** Pipes, spikes and blocks of shadow erupted from the walls and began knocking into the three and batting them around the room "This spell is a pain because I need to lock myself in and find all the right angles so I don't hit myself. It's taxing on my magic too."

They screamed as they got batted around the dome.

" **Shatter!"** I snapped my fingers and the dome broke and the three felt to the floor "Your Earthland selves are far more challenging."

I took a knee to try and catch my breath.

_I forgot that spell was so exhausting._

"Kage!"

I looked up and saw Natsu running towards me.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Gray?" he asked "You beat those guys."

"No Why?"

"He went after the key we need."

"Let's go find him then." I said getting up off the floor.

We headed the way Natsu thought Gray had gone and found the man down the hallway.

"Gray!"

"What happened to the Key?!" Natsu yelled shaking that guy from the Merry-Go-Round.

"Situations changed." Gray said "Where's Lucy?"

"She's stuck." Natsu explained.

Gray made a key from the ice "I can use this to free our friends." Gray explained that if we shot the Dragon Chain Cannon at the lacrima instead of the island it would free our friends.

"How are we gonna get into the room with the cannon?" I said.

"Let's just break the door down." Natsu said.

"It's too thick for that."

There was a clanking noise coming from down the hall.

"So this is where you ran off to."

"Erza!"

"No…" Gray said "That's Edolas Erza."

"Erza and Kanji lost!"

* * *

_Once Gray turns that key he'll have seconds to change the target._

Gray turned the key

_Idiot figure out how to align the shot first!_

"Natsu! Kage!"

"Yeah!"

Erza cut the ropes holding us.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" "Snake Shadow!"**

Erza slipped behind the king and held a sword to his neck "Stop the firing sequence!" Erza changed back into her normal armor "I am Erza Scarlet of Earthland."

"Thanks for getting fooled." I smiled.

"Plan D for Deception!" Natsu laughed

"Change the Target to the Lacrima!"

"Don't listen to her!"

They did what they were told and realigned the cannon.

"You guys are to kind." I smirked.

"You're throwing away eternal magic power!" The king pleaded.

"Fire it!"

"SCARLET!"

"It's Knightwalker."

" **Shadow Bind!"** I grabbed the king so Erza could defend herself.

" **Dark Beam!"** A laser flew past and shot my shoulder and the shadows dissipated.

"Shit!"

"The king is free change the target back."

_I can just bind him again_

I looked back and saw a big tan skinned man with a metal eye charging me.

" **Dark Fist!"**

Before I could react he punched me in the stomach.

"Bleh!"

"Fire!"

The cannon fired and sent a chain at the island with the lacrima.

"No!"

"Link successful!"

"Smash it into Extalia!"

"Guys!" We looked over and saw Lucy riding this weird creature towards us "Get on!"

We hopped onto the monster and saw Kanji and that cat were there.

"What's up." They said.

"Can we stop it with this?"

"I don't know." Lucy said "But we have to go and try."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We rode this thing; I think Coco called it a Legion, to the island with the lacrima on it. The beast slammed its head into the island but it mad no difference that rock wasn't gonna stop. Natsu ran to the front and started to push the rock himself. We sat there pushing this huge rock with nothing but physical strength.

"We're not getting anywhere!"

Scruff was standing next to me trying to push the rock back to when he grew to the size of an average human being.

"What!"

"It's my **Battle Form!** "

"Coco get out of there you can't stop it." Some large cat yelled from the island.

"Sir Lily." Scruff reached into his cape with one hand "Sir Lily this belongs to you!"

He threw a book at the other cat.

"Who are you and where did you get this?"

"My name is Scruff Sir, and I found that book in the knight's barracks. It is yours correct. I've read it cover to cover so you can have it back now!"

"This thing isn't gonna stop!" someone yelled as the rock got closer and closer to the other island.

"Look at them all!" Kage said in awe.

I looked over my shoulder to see a flock of flying cats coming to help us push.

_Now is that a flock of cats or a swarm? Maybe a herd or a pack? This isn't important right now!_

Even if you add a couple hundred cats to the force you still can't move an island that size.

"Stop!"

Then it actually started to move back a little. The lacrima pulsed and then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"What the!"

Before I fell to my doom a shrunken Scruff grabbed my coat and carried me like Happy does with Natsu.

_I like this guy._

"The lacrima is gone!"

"Where'd it go?"

"Back to Earthland. Sorry for making you wait but I had difficulties finding an Anima to send it back with. I would not have made it if it had not been for all your strength." Mystogan said.

"Mystogan!"

"Everyone in the lacrima has returned to Earthland in their original form. It's over." He explained.

"Yeah!"

"The prince has returned." Coco said

"He's a prince!"

A Laser pierced through that black cat that Scruff had been talking to earlier.

"Lily!"

"It's not over yet!"

"It's their Erza!" Natsu yelled "And that guy from the tower."

We looked to the other legion and saw Knightwalker, now with short hair, and Simon.

_Erza looks kinda cute with short hair._

Those two were all set to throw down with Erza and me when Mystogan stepped in.

"Do you intended to raise you hand to the Prince, Knightwalker?"

"A punk like you is not my son." The king's voice rang out "You're the one who was closing the Anima in Earthland. Traitor!"

"Your plan has failed." Mystogan said "There is no more reason to battle."

"This won't be a battle. This will be an extermination of the king's enemies! The king's power is absolute!"

The king was riding in this knock off metal dragon.

"Dorma Anim!"

"It's an armor that negates magic!" Coco explained.

"Royal Army capture the Exceeds!"

"Run!"

A hoard of Royal soldiers came out and started shooting cats and turning them into lacrimas.

"Pursue Knightwalker's group, the Exceeds are defenseless, protect them!" Erza said.

"What about the machine!" Gray asked.

"Magic won't work just ignore it!"

I looked over "How long are you three just gonna sit there?"

"Are you coming?" Gajeel asked.

"I have business to take care of, you three can handle it."

The three jumped off the Legion and headed to face a dragon.

The king launched an attack at us but Mystogan blocked it.

"Mystogan!"

"Go now!" He yelled **"Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water!"**

The attack was bounced back but is did no damage, the next one took Mystogan down.

"You're next!" the king yelled.

"We have to avoid it!"

There was an explosion as Natsu Punched the machine in its neck. Gajeel and Wendy also got attacks in.

"Will they be alright?" Scruff asked.

"They'll be fine." I told him "Their opponent is a dragon; they were born to fight it. They hunt dragons, they're Dragon Slayer."

We caught up to the army but there were a lot of them.

"We've been waiting for you." Knightwalker and Simon were behind us.

"It's a trap!"

A cannon went off and drilled our Legion. Everyone got thrown off.

Happy and Carla managed to grab the others.

"Go help them!" I told Scruff.

"Yes Sir!" he said flying off to help our friends.

" **Lightning Body!"** I zipped through the air and shocked some of the flying beasts.

"Scarlet! Dreyer!"

"Knightwalker! Simon!"

"We'll handle this you guys go on ahead!" I told them.

Our attacks collided "We don't need two couples."

"This ends when one team dies!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 


	32. Where we Belong

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Ow." Lucy groaned "Why'd you drop me Happy, you only had to carry one person."

"It's cause Lucy's heav…"

"Don't finish that sentence cat!"

"Where are Erza and Kanji?" Gray asked.

"They went after the other Erza." Carla said.

"Move!" Gray yelled as we were shot at.

"Enemies?"

A whole platoon of Edolas soldiers marched out and took a shot at the cats that were with us.

"Bastard!" Gray knocked a bunch of the men down.

"They want Happy and Carla!" I yelled punching the men back with my shadow.

"Sit still and become our magic power." The army yelled shooting.

Gray ran forward "Just for magic power, you don't care about the Exceeds at all. Is that the human way here!" Gray made a geyser that knocked the army back.

I knocked a hoard back "You won't be getting near our friends."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

" **Trinity Sword!"**

" **Gravity Core!"**

Erza's attack was sucked into the nothingness of Knightwalker's spear.

" **Blue Crimson!"**

I ducked under the flame from Knightwalker spear

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"** I let off a roar at Knightwalker.

" **Dark Blaster!"** My roar was knocked off by a laser **"Dark Laser!"**

I ducked under the laser "Come on I haven't even gotten serious yet!"

" **Dark Typhoon!"** A twisting blast came out of Simon hands

I threw my coat off and jumped to the side "Now you've pushed me to the next level. I don't take my coat off for just any opponent." I stomped the ground **"Lightning Eruption!"**

"His eyes are leaking lightning!" Simon said as the explosion reached him.

" **Silfarion!"**

Knightwalker ran past and kicked me in the face.

"Bitch! **Lightning Dragon Laser Eyes!** " I lifted my glasses and shot off a laser.

" **Dark Fist!"** I Simon punched my head and knocked my laser off course.

"Erza move!" I yelled as I closed my eyes to stop the laser.

" **Photon Slicer!"**

Erza shot off a laser from her sword.

" **Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"** I threw a punch to combine with Erza's attack.

" **Rune Save!"** Knightwalker cut through our magic **"Explosion!"**

The spear slammed into the ground and a concussive blast was created.

" **Static Shield!"** I put a field to protect Erza and me.

" **Total Blackout!"** Simon punched that shield and it shattered and his gauntlet let off a blast that knocked Erza and I back.

" **Heavenward Halberd!"** I threw the weapon at Simon.

" **Dark Fist!"** Simon punched right through my attack.

I charged forward "Just die!"

"You first!"

We both punched each other in the face.

"HA!"

"Rah!"

The two of us exchanged punches.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Dragon's Storm Crash!"** I spun my arm around and slammed into Simon blasting him back.

"Was that all you got, how weak! **Dark Bulldozer!"** Simon charged forward and nailed me with a spinning lariat.

I sprung back up off the ground **"Electro Ball!"** I launched a set of homing projectiles.

" **Ravelt!"** Knightwalker smacked my attack back with her spear.

" **Armadura Fairy!"** Erza jumped in front of me and slashed the balls away.

"So this is your strongest magic!"

I let out a loud roar "Come on!"

Erza and Knightwalker charged at each other and Simon and I did the same.

_Everything is going into this attack!_

" **Raging Bolt!"**

" **Dark Laser: Armageddon!"**

The two large beams slammed into each other and let off a huge explosion.

"Ravelt…it shattered…" I saw Knightwalker spear had crumbled, just like Simon's gloves.

"My…armor…" I looked over and saw Erza's armor had been shattered by Knightwalker.

_I'm all out of magic._

The island we were on had started to fall due to all the damage that had been done to it.

"I'm not dead yet!" Simon yelled punching me in the face "I don't need magic to beat a plebian like you."

"I'll beat that smug look off your face asshole!" I kicked him in the side.

We exchanged blows for a while until I barely had the strength to move.

"Just give up; I won't let you ruin the lives of others just for some magic."

"I'll do anything for Eternal Magic power!" I punched me in the stomach.

"Why!" I yelled socking him in the face "Would life be so bad without magic!"

"It would be like a nightmare!" he screamed kicking my leg "If the magic disappears I'll lose the sight in my right eye! I can't look at Erza like that!"

"Bullshit!" I head-butted him "You'll still have the left eye! You don't need two eyes to see the beauty of Erza! My Erza only has one eye! The other's a fake! Get over yourself! Stop making poor excuses for tyranny!"

"Shut your mouth punk!" he tried to punch me but I dodged it.

I uppercutted him "Going blind doesn't mean you'll die! One eye can still see the world for all its beauty! There are people who can't see anything but live a great life! Stop acting like some kind of martyr and live your fricken life!"

I tackled the man off the chunk of rock we were on. As we hit the ground I rolled us over and power bombed him into the dirt.

"I WIN!"

I saw my coat lying off not too far from me so I went to pick it up.

"Thought I was gonna have to go looking for you." I said slipping the fabric back on "Nice and comfy."

I trudged over to the next crater where Erza and Erza were. I stumbled over to my Erza and fell to the ground.

"I'm running on fumes." I told her.

"Where is Simon?" Knightwalker asked

"I'm fine…" he said taking a seat next to her "but it hurts to move…"

We just sat there catching our breath for a while. Then Erza and I started floating into the air.

"I guess it's time to go." I said "Well best of luck you two. You better treat your Erza right."

"Same goes for you." Simon said as a golden air leaked from his eye.

And then we went home…

* * *

"AHHH!" we all yelled as we fell from the sky, luckily Natsu provided us with a cushion for the landing.

It was raining pretty hard and Erza still had only tattered clothes on so I gave her my coat to wear.

"We're back!"

"But what about Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

"It's back to normal, the rest of the town too." Kage said looking over the cliff.

"Don't celebrate yet." Erza told them "We need to go check on the guild."

"Don't worry they're fine." We looked up to see the Exceeds flying around "We got back earlier and checked on them for you, they didn't even know they had been in the lacrima."

"How'd they get here?!"

Carla wanted us to send the Exceeds back to Edolas.

"The anima is closed." I said "We can't send them back even if we wanted to."

"I don't care!" Carla yelled "They sent us to Earthland with a mission to kill the Dragon Slayers."

"That's right the queen stole our eggs!" an older Exceed yelled.

The elders among the Exceeds took the time to explain the situation. They explained that the queen had a vision of a future in which Extalia was destroyed. As a contingency they sent 100 Exceed eggs to Earthland to help them escape. The whole kill the Dragon Slayers thing was just a cover. They said it all went well, except for the fact that Carla had the ability to foresee the future.

"You mistook the visions for a mission." The queen explained.

"So there never was any mission?" Happy asked.

"No, it was just a series of coincidences and misinterpretations that caused Carla to think there was a mission."

After a heartfelt apology Carla decided to let the whole thing go. The Exceeds decided to live amongst the humans.

"It's a dream come true!" Scruff cheered.

After having some fun for a while the Exceeds flew off, leaving Happy, Carla and Scruff behind.

"You said I can come see this Fairy Tail right?" he said.

"Sure." I told him "You can hang around for as long as you like."

"Wait a sec!" Gajeel yelled "Where's Lily! I don't see him."

"I haven't seen Sir Pantherlily since we left Edolas." Scruff said.

"If you're looking for me I'm over here." Said a little cat person.

"He's tiny!"

"It seems Earthland doesn't mix well with a permanent **Battle Form**." Lily explained "I want to join the prince's guild. You promised you could get me in Gajeel."

"Of course, my cat!"

"I've got a cat to!" I said thrusting Scruff into his face.

"Can you put us down?"

"That entire thing aside I found a suspicious person walking around." Lily said tugging a rope.

"I swear I'm not suspicious."

A woman fell out of the bushes when the cat tugged the rope.

_I must have gotten a concussion in that fight against Simon…_

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!"

_Now the figments of my imagination are talking._

"Lisanna…" Natsu whispered.

_Wait he can see her too?_

"Erza. Do you see it to?"

"Lisanna?"

"Yeah that."

"Yes I see her."

"Did Edolas Lisanna get sucked over here?" Lucy pondered.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Natsu!" Lisanna tackled the boy "I can finally see the real Natsu again." Next she hugged Happy and made her way over to me and Erza "Is that a ring are you two finally getting married? And this must be Lucy and little Wendy!"

"Wait a second." Gray said "Are you Earthland Lisanna?"

"Yeah." the girl said with tears in her eyes.

"HUH?!"

"She's alive!" Natsu yelled!

"Hang on a sec." Erza said tugging him back "You died two years ago."

Lisanna explained that when she was on the job with Mira and Elfman that instead of dying she was sucked up by the anima. The Edolas Lisanna had just gone missing so they took her to be the real one. She couldn't bear to tell them the truth so she just played along. After spending so much time there she couldn't break their hearts and admit to Natsu she was the real Lisanna. But when all the magic got ejected she got the boot as well.

"She's the real deal." I said "she wouldn't have gotten sent here otherwise."

"Then it's obvious what we have to do." Erza said leaning into my shoulder "I think we all need to take a walk somewhere."

_We found her Mira it's the real deal. You don't have to cry anymore…_

* * *

We walked to Kardia Cathedral and just as Erza said Mira and Elfman were there.

_This will be the last time they have to come here like this._

"Well go on." I said.

"Mira! Elfman!"

The two turned around to see the girl running towards them. The look on Mira's face, it was priceless. It was a situation in which you couldn't do anything but smile.

_We're all back where we belong. We're home._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

**PS: if you're into Lemony goodness (Sexy stuff) in Fairy Tail you should check out my new story, Futanari Lucy.**

 


	33. Holloween

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

**Here's some Halloween fluff mixed in with the Mira plot.**

**PS: IRL I can't stand Halloween but I felt like being festive.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We had a big party after Lisanna came back. Scruff joined the guild and moved in with Erza and I, he sleeps on the floor in the guest room. Gramps told me it was going to be time to pick the S-Class candidates in a few days. But before that it was time for the guild annual Halloween party. Just so you know I can't stand Halloween but Erza loves it so I put up with it for her.

"I think we should do a couple's costume this year." She said one night at dinner.

"You know I'm not really crazy about this holiday."

"Come on it'll be fun." She smiled "We can go as Zombies, or Ninjas. I've got it well be Vampires!"

"I guess." I said continuing to eat my meal "It's simple enough."

"We'll need fangs and we can wear red, we need capes to."

"Just get stuff that matches your hair." I told her "Don't want it to clash with your beautiful hair."

"Just leave it to me." She said "I'll get us great costumes."

"What is this Halloween?" Scruff asked.

"It's a holiday when you can be anything you want!" Erza told him.

"It's an excuse to not be yourself." I added.

"Kanji doesn't like Halloween very much." Erza said "But I'm not sure why?"

"When you're older brother does nothing but scare you every year during your childhood you grow to resent it."

"Am I supposed to get a costume as well Miss Erza?"

"I told you just call me Erza. Don't worry I'll pick you up something cute."

* * *

Erza wasted no time going shopping the next day. She picked me up a blood red dress shirt with a low v neck. She also got me dark black slacks. For Scruff she bought a pirate hat and a fake hook.

"So you're gonna be a pirate." I said.

"It seems so."

Erza wouldn't show me her part of the costume and said she wanted me to be surprised on Halloween.

"Are you coming to the party?" Gray asked one day at the guild.

"Yeah you know how Erza is about Halloween. You gonna waste your money on a costume again?"

"What do you mean waste money?"

"Well just like last year you'll show up in costume and be half naked five minutes later."

"That is not true!"

"Gray-sama you're shirt!" Juvia yelled handing him his clothes.

"I already decided I was going to be Peter Pan." He said "I already brought my costume"

"Then Juvia will go as Wendy! Juvia must hurry to the store!"

"She brought it." Gray said walking away "I'm actually going as scientist."

I got up and went over to the bar "Hey Mira."

"Hello. You're favorite holiday is coming up." She joked.

"Yeah I'm thrilled. You have a costume yet?"

"I do, but it's a secret." She said.

"Is it that special?"

"It's special alright." She said pouring me a drink "I think everyone has a costume at this point I mean the party is tomorrow."

"Have you thought of your short list of S-Class suggestions?"

"Yeah I have a few, not that it matters Master is the one who makes the final decision."

"Yeah, this is my fourth time choosing people to try. I mean Mystogan won last year and you the year before that. Erza before you and me before her."

"The exam will be a little thinner this year without Laxus and Mystogan around to provide a hand, not that they were the most helpful people."

"Yeah well I'll see you around Mira…Hey have you talked to Erza about your problem yet?"

"No…"

"Come on Mira the weddings in a few weeks, solve your problem and take Erza dress shopping."

"No need to be so rude about it." Mira said.

"I'm serious Mira, talk to her."

"I will."

"The party is Friday. If you don't talk to her by the end of the weekend I'll sit you two down and make you talk." I said sternly "Okay Mira."

"I understand I'll make sure I find some time."

"I don't mean to sound harsh Mira; I just need Erza to know that her Maid of Honor feels that way."

"I know. I'll go now"

Mira got out from behind the bar and headed out of the guild.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

I was at home waiting for Kanji to get home when there was a knock at the door.

_Who could that be?_

I opened the door and Mira was there.

"Hi Mira."

"Can I come in?"

"Please." I said.

Mira came in and took a seat at the table "Erza I think we need to talk."

_She sounds serious_

"Oaky Mira." I said taking a seat on the other side "What's up?"

"Erza I can't be your Maid of Honor." She said quickly.

_What?_

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Erza…I…I'm still in love with Kanji."

"Oh…I'm not really sure how to respond."

_This isn't happening._

"Erza it wouldn't be right if I stood by your side while feeling like that."

"I understand…I guess we'll have to move the wedding back a bit." I said "I think maybe a few more mouths."

"Erza don't do that because of me. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"This isn't your fault Mira. I still have so much to do in the few weeks till the date. The Wedding is less than a month away and I haven't even gotten a dress yet. Hell Kanji doesn't even have a best man. I think it'll be for the best if we move it back. Maybe that will give you some more time to think and change your mind."

"Erza…I'm sorry. I didn't want to have this happen, but I can't deny the way I feel. I thought I had moved on but they just came back all the sudden."

"It's fine Mira. We knew you used to feel that way. I guess none of us thought those felling would come back."

"Well I should go Erza." Mira said pushing in her chair "I have to finish my costume for tomorrow. I really am sorry."

"I understand Mira. I'm just glad you told me."

"Yeah me too." She said going to the door "I'm just glad Kanji will be off my back now."

_Off her back?_

"What do you mean Mira?"

"I told Kanji what was wrong the other night. He's the one that told me to talk to you."

_So he knew and didn't say anything._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I unlocked the door and hung my coat up. I walked into the living room and Erza was in the chair and didn't look happy.

"Something wrong babe?"

"Mira just left a few minutes ago. She said she can't be my Maid of Honor."

"Oh she talked to you about that, that's good." I said taking a seat.

"So you did know." She said looking down "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I thought that was something you need to hear from her."

"When did you find out?"

"When we got back from that Nirvana mission."

"That was the night Mira stayed at our house." She said "You knew and you let her stay here!"

I was surprised at Erza's reaction "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"What happened while I was asleep?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Really?" she said "Because last time I wasn't around and the two of you were alone I found her kissing you."

"Erza nothing happened I swear I would never do that to you."

"Uh huh" Erza got up and walked to the bedroom "I moved the wedding back so that I can find a new Maid and a dress."

"Okay."

I got up to go to bed and Erza slammed the bedroom door in my face.

_Alright I get the hint._

I walked over and pulled the blanket off the couch.

_I guess I'm in the doghouse._

* * *

I woke up rather uncomfortably the next morning. I got up and walked to the bedroom and knocked.

"Erza are you there? Can we talk?"

The door opened slightly and I saw Erza's eye. I immediately had a flashback to the day years ago when Mira kissed me. The door was slightly ajar and Erza's eyes were red.

"What?"

"Talk to me. Please."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was fine to let Mira do it. You know I don't feel that way about her Erza."

Erza opened up the door and hugged me and started crying.

"Erza why are you crying?"

"I wanted Mira!" she said "I didn't want to have someone else."

"It's alright. Mira will come around trust me. We can wait all the time in the world."

Erza wiped her eyes off "I'm sorry about last night."

"I don't mind."

"You two being sappy again?"

"Beat it cat!"

Erza looked into my eyes "I want Mira to be by Maid of Honor but I won't lose you to her."

* * *

As the day passed the time for the party came. I got dressed in the costume Erza had brought me. I put the fake fangs in my mouth and decided to put my best foot forward to make Erza feel better.

"Are you ready?" she said peaking her head out of the door.

"I'm all set. Scruff already left so let's see your costume." I said.

Erza stepped out of the bedroom in a bright red leather corset, fake bat wings, and skirt. She had fangs in her mouth and a flowing black cape on as well.

"You look amazing." I said walking up and taking her hand "Shall we, my vampire bride?"

"Let's shall."

Erza and I headed to the guild arm in arm. When I got there everyone was in costume. Gray had showed up as a scientist and Juvia was a doctor much to his displeasure. Natsu was in the same outfit he wore when we left Edolas; Lucy was in her maid outfit even Happy was dressed up as a knight.

Erza and I mingled for a while when someone tapped my on the shoulder.

"Hi." I turned to see Mira in her costume.

It wasn't much more they a pair of angel wings and a thin robe. The white sheet only covered one leg and was very low cut.

"Hey Mira."

Erza turned around "Mira."

"I like your costumes." Mira said "You're vampires right."

"Yes." Erza told her "Kanji is the Lord of the Night and I'm his bride. What are you?"

_She has that look in her eyes. The old rivalry is flaring up and I'm caught in the middle again._

"I'm a beautiful angel." Mira said "I thought it play off my magic well."

"Well don't you ladies look pretty." Gramps said walking up not in any kind of costume.

"Hey old man where's your Halloween spirit?"

"I've been busy so I just came as a retired version of myself."

"How original." Erza said.

"Have fun tonight but don't forget that we have the planning meeting for the S-Class Exam in the morning. It gonna be an all day long thing so bring lunch."

"Yeah see you in the morning."

"Kanji dance with me!" Mira said pulling my arm.

"I'm his fiancée he's going to dance with me!" Erza said pulling my other arm.

"Girls please, you're gonna tear me in two."

"Dance with me!" they both said pulling me onto the floor and throwing me around.

_These two are gonna kill me!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Happy Halloween.**

**Till next time.**

 


	34. S-Class Debate

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Erza and I descended the stairs to the guild's library to meet up with Gramps, Gildarts, and Mira to discuss the S-Class exam. When we got down there everyone else was already at the table and papers were strung about all over.

"Let's get started." Gramps said "This year we'll be holding the exam at Tenroujima, we'll have eight candidates."

"Are we doing partners this year?" I asked.

"Yes. I want a list of eight candidates on my desk before the end of the day." Gramps told us "I'll let you guys get to work."

Gramps left the basement and the four of sat there.

"Since I haven't been around for a few years I'll just let you kids do this." Gildarts said getting up and leaving.

_Don't leave me alone with these two!_

"All right let's get started." Erza said pulling out a file "Any ideas."

"Let's throw some names out and see what we think." Mira suggested.

"Sounds good." I said "What about Natsu. He's been doing a lot of work lately and he's saved our butts more times than I can count."

"But he also destroys everything." Mira countered.

"But a few years ago the three of us were just as bad." Erza said.

"Well we have all day to make a final decision." I said "Let's put him on the short list for now."

We put a picture of Natsu up on the board and continued discussing potential players.

"Let's talk about Cana." I said throwing her file on the table "This will be her fifth attempt if we let her in."

"Well she does a lot of jobs, and clients love her. She can handle herself in a fight I don't see why not." Erza said.

"I know that but she's failed the last four times. Maybe she's just not cut out for S-Class?"

"I think she should get a least one more chance. Lucy told me Cana said if she doesn't win this year she was gonna quit the guild." Mira added

"Are you saying that as her superior or as her friend?" I asked "We need to do this based on facts not personal opinions."

"Let's put her on the board for now and discuss more later." Erza said "speaking of personal relationships, what about Elfman?"

"We'll I think it be best for me to sit this debate out." Mira shrugged.

"He's been on fire since he got his full body take-over powers back. Elfman's a skilled fighter, he held his own against Gajeel back at the Phantom raid and beat a member of the Element Four." I reminded them "And there's no denying his dedication."

Erza just nodded her head and threw a photo on the board.

Mira put three decent sized files down "These are the jobs Team Shadow Gear completed. Levy, Jet, and Droy. I think we should only take one. I know we said to keep it professional but I think they deserve special consideration for what happened to them."

I hummed to myself "I'd wager that stack would be much larger had they not been attacked."

"If we're only going to take one, who?" Erza asked.

"No offense intended, but Jet and Droy aren't much more then blithering idiots compared to Levy. She has the brains and skill to be S-Class." I told her.

"They mean well but look at all the reports, half them say Levy is the one who completed the intended task." Mira said shaking her head.

I stood up and taped Levy's picture to the board "Natsu, Cana, Elfman, and Levy. Let's keep going. We're halfway there…"

We debated some more people. Max came up for a brief time but was ultimately discarded as were Warren and Laki.

"We need to have a serious discussion about these three." I said placing the files of Kage, Juvia and Gajeel on the table "They've all done decent work but should we allow them up to our level? Especially after the things they've done."

"When they were in Phantom Gajeel and Juvia were considered among the strongest in the guild."

"But look at his files." Mira said "Gajeel's is practically barren."

_It's because he's been doing that 'special' job for Gramps._

"Yeah I can't really get around that. It's still too early for Gajeel. Maybe next year." I said

"I don't know about Kage." Erza said "Think about it, I doubt the council would be happy with us having an S-Class wizard that used to be a member of a Dark Guild, one that I might add tried to kill people."

Mira and I just nodded our head "Well then let's discuss Juvia."

We debated about Juvia for a while before throwing her up on the board.

"Another group of three." I said passing out the information on Freed, Ever, and Bickslow.

"Do we overlook it?" Mira said "Can we trust them to be our equals if they'll so easily attack the guild like they did?"

"I think we should let Freed try." Erza said "He gave up when Mira beat him and told you where to find Laxus."

"And he did seem genially upset about what he did." Mira added "he cut his hair and everything."

"Okay Freed it is."

We discussed more before also adding Gray to the board.

"We only need one more and we'll be finished." Erza said looking down at the remaining files "It's getting late so let's try and wrap it up."

We picked files up and put them back down until we had narrowed it down to a few people.

"The only people we have left are Lucy, Bisca, Alzack and Macao." Mira said.

"Macao said he was too old to care anymore so let's move him out of here." I said putting his file away.

"I think it's a little too soon for Lucy." Mira said placing the blonde girl's file in the cabinet.

"We can only take one of them"

"Alzack or Bisca."

"Every job they did was together." Mira said "how can we choose?"

"We can't just flip a coin that would be wrong." Erza said.

"Didn't we talk about having Al compete last year?" I said flipping through the file to see if there were any notes on that.

"I think so…" "Maybe?"

"Yeah here it is." I said showing them the information "Al was considered the last two times but got cut in favor of someone else."

"Then I think it's fair enough to let him in this time." Erza said "If he's been close to competing the last two times I think we can break the trend."

We wrote down our finalized list a brought it to Gramps so he could look it over. Ultimately the decision is his and he just uses us to narrow down the candidates and see who we think deserves to be called our equal.

"Here's the list." I said placing the sheets of paper on Gramps desk "Can we go home now?"

Gramps flipped through the sheets and mumbled to himself.

"Yes you can go. I'll see you in the morning for the formal announcement."

* * *

The next morning Erza and I got to the guild and Gramps called us up and told us the final roster for the exam, it wasn't any different then what we had turned in. Gramps also told us how we'd be obstacles in this year's exam.

"Natsu, Gray, Cana, Freed, Juvia, Elfman, Levy, and Mest."

We headed to the stage and pulled the curtain back and Gramps got ready to start the announcement. The four S-Class mages stood behind Gramps as he made his decision known.

"Hurry up and tell us!"

"It's time to announce the participants of this year's S-Class promotional exam. This year's location will be Tenrou Island, our guilds sacred land. The S-Class wizards and I have been watching you all for the last year and have come to a decision on who will participate."

Gramps announced who the eight lucky people getting the chance of a lifetime were. They all looked pretty happy, except for Cana and Mest.

_Something feels wrong but I can't put my finger on it._

"Since we have some new people this year I'll catch you all up on the rules." I said "You have one week to train and select a partner."

"There are two rules for partner selection." Erza added "The partner has to be a member of Fairy Tail and they can't be an S-Class mage."

"You'll find out the specifics when you get to Tenrou Island." Gramps told them "But this year the lovely couple next to me will try and stop you from proceeding."

"Kanji and Erza are participating."

"I'll be there too." Mira chimed in.

No one was happy about having to face down the three of us.

"Quit complaining." Gildarts yelled "This is the path the four of us went down."

"Gildarts is competing!"

"In one week the chosen eight and their partners will arrive in Hargeon. You are dismissed" Gramps told them.

"We should go and get our things." I told Erza "We have to go to the island in a few hours."

"Why do we have to go a week early?" Gildarts asked.

"Blame the old man not me." I told him.

"So where are you going?" Scruff asked flying up.

"Ahh I've been looking for you. Erza and I have to go moderate the exam. Unfortunately you can't come with us so you'll have to look after the house while we're gone." I told the cat.

"I really can't come." He said with a puss.

"Sorry." Erza said "Only those participating, their partners, and the S-Class mages can go. You'll be fine by yourself for a few days."

"It's sure gonna be boring."

Erza and I went and got our things before heading off to Hargeon to get on the boat that would take us to the island.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	35. Waiting Game

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

It had been two days since we arrived at Tenroujima. We had set up all the runes for the different paths but that left us with the better part of a week with nothing to do. So now we're just lounging around on the beach for a few days with nothing to do.

"This is nice." Erza said laying out her towel on the sand.

"I guess." I said taking a seat next to her.

I was wearing my normal yellow bathing suit and Erza was in her usual Black Bikini

_I wish she'd wear that yellow one I got her more often. I recall he saying it was "Legendary"_

"The others will be here in a few days so enjoy it." Erza said handing me a bottle from her bag "Will you rub some lotion on my back."

I took the bottle and out some of the goop in my hand "Anything for you."

Erza untied her bikini and I rubbed the lotion on her soft back. Erza laid out in the sun and I relaxed with her. Gildarts had gone to wander around the island and I didn't know where Mira was.

"I'm gonna go in the water." I told Erza.

"Okay I'll be here."

I swam around in the water for a while and Erza soon joined me. We sat at the shore and talked while the water ran over our legs.

"When we get back we need to pick a new date." I told Erza.

"I know." Erza said leaning her head on my shoulder and lacing her fingers in mine "Do you think Mira will move on?"

"She will but I don't know when though." I told her "But I don't want to wait forever to marry you while you wait for Mira to move on and be your Maid of Honor."

"I know…I don't want to wait much longer." She kissed my cheek "I want to be able to call you my husband."

I kissed her back "and I want you to be my wife."

Erza and I sat at the water's edge kissing and whispering dumb sappy things to each other's ears. We watched the sun go down before heading back to the tent we were sharing. Mira had made dinner, she seemed a little off but she insisted everything was fine.

Erza went to bed before me that night. I sat up by the fire and talked with Gildarts.

"So you're getting married? Damn you kids are growing up fast." he said.

"Yeah. You plan on being in town for it?"

"I'm not sure. Listen word of advice kid…you better be there."

"What do you mean? It's my wedding of course I'd be there."

"Just don't screw up like I did okay."

"I'm not completely sure what you're talking about but I think I get the idea. I'm going to bed."

I got up and headed into mine and Erza's tent. She was already fast asleep. I got changed and got under the covers. I put my arm around Erza's waist and pulled her close.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead "I love you."

"I love you to." She mumbled "see you in the morning."

* * *

**Mira's POV- Earlier at the beach.**

Kanji and Erza were at the beach relaxing. I was out for a walk when I saw them. Kissing at the edge of the water, telling each other how much they were in love.

_It makes me sick...Why can't that be me?_

"Do you think Mira will move on?" Erza asked.

"She will. I don't know when though." Kanji told her "But I don't want to wait forever to marry you while you wait for Mira to move on and be your Maid of Honor."

_They're just gonna move on without me…_

"I know…I don't want to wait much longer" Erza said kissing his cheek "I want to be able to call you my husband."

"And I want you to my wife." He told her.

_Why can't I be his wife…? Maybe it's just not meant to be…_

I left the two at the beach kissing and being all boyfriend girlfriend and sulked back to the base camp and made dinner. Gildarts was already back from his walk.

"Something wrong Mira?" He asked "You look upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I said cutting vegetables "I just started thinking maybe I've been a little selfish."

"How so?"

"I put my own feelings above my friends."

"So?" he said "Maybe you were wrong, everyone is selfish once in a while. Why don't you just talk to this person about it, admit your mistake."

"Yeah…maybe…"

_Should I keep fighting or accept that he will never be mine…_

* * *

**Kanji's POV- The next morning.**

I woke up the next morning still holding Erza close. She moved and I instinctively pulled her tighter against my chest.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

I felt Erza twist around in my arms, hugged me, and nuzzle her face into my neck.

"That sounds good." She said snuggling harder.

We laid in bed for another half hour or so, cuddling and talking.

"We really should get up." Erza said kissing my cheek "Come on."

I rolled out of bed lazily and went about my day.

_Still three more days till the exam starts. Maybe I'll go visit Mavis' grave today._

I left Erza lounging at the base camp and went for a walk in the jungle. On my way to the sanctuary I passed by a pack of dead wolves.

_Wonder what happened. Did they all get sick? That wouldn't kill them all at the same time…maybe they ate something bad?_

I kept going through the forest and entered the cave housing Mavis's grave. I went up to the tombstone and just sat alone with my thoughts.

_Gramps always says to stop and smell the roses. That's what he told Laxus before he left. I wonder what he's up to. I hope he visits soon. I want to tell him when the wedding will be. I hope Lauren's okay. I want to go get her but Gajeel's notes said she doesn't remember me or Laxus…I just want to see my little sister again._

_I want Mira to give up soon so Erza will go back to planning the wedding. She has so much to do when we get home. Pick a new date and get a dress. Hopefully the girls can help her with that so I don't have to. Not that I don't want to spend time with her just that she'd get better advice on that stuff from someone like Lucy._

_I wonder who will win the S-Class Exam…Everyone's got a good chance. Who'd everyone picked as their partners. Whatever duo gets the path Erza and I are sharing will most likely get eliminated. I can't that of any group that could stand up to the two of us. Same with Gildarts path, it's a sure loss._

"Thanks for sitting and listening to me ramble in my head First Master." I said to the grave stone "You're a really good listener. Do you think all the troubles in my life will get worked out?"

The grave didn't answer but I could have sworn it glowed a little brighter.

"Thanks. I think they will to. Next time I visit you I'll bring Erza with me. You two have met before but this time we'll come to see you as husband and wife. I wonder how quickly Erza will want to have kids. I want kids too but I just hope it's not to sudden. Erza really wants them but I don't think she understands the work it takes to care for a child. We looked after Carole that one night without too much trouble so I think we can handle it."

The grave had no response.

"Well I'll see you around Master Mavis. I'll probably visit one more time before I go home after the exam so I'll see you then okay."

* * *

**Three Days later**

Erza and I were in tunnel waiting for the arrival of the poor saps who were about to lose their chance to move on in the exam.

"No holding back understand." Erza told me.

"I'll even have to take my coat off? I won't be going that far." I smirked sitting on a rock "The wall activated, it's only a matter of time."

"I wonder if we got the peaceful path…" A voice said.

"Juvia hopes so. She wants to go and see Gray-Sama. Juvia will fight for her love if she has to."

The two rounded the corner and looked at Erza and me.

"Oh crap."

"You two are an unlikely pair." Erza told Juvia and Lisanna.

"This isn't the **Quiet Path** girls." I said getting off the rock "This is the torture path. You'll have to get passed Erza and me."

_Juvia's a water woman. I can take her no problem. Lisanna's be out of practice with her magic due to her time in Edolas. This won't be too much of a problem._

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates I had a really busy week, I started a new story so I was putting time into that. Binding of Isaac: Rebirth came out so I was playing that. Plus I had school work. Hopefully I can get back to a good schedule.**

**Till next time.**

 


	36. Heart of Darkness

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"The two of you sure drew the short straw huh?" I joked "well then let's get started. You two can make the first move."

Erza and I stared the two down and waited for them to make a move.

" **Water Slicer!"**

A blade spilt the air between Erza and myself.

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I shot at the two hoping to fry them both with one shot.

" **Water Lock!"** I was submerged in a sphere of water.

The ball was shattered when Erza slashed through it with her Sea Empress Armor.

"She freed him with one swing!" Juvia said surprised.

"You got my coat wet." I grumbled **"Static Stingers!"** I flicked my finger at the two girls and shocked them.

"Where they always this powerful?"

"What's wrong Juvia?" Erza asked "You can't become S-Class with that attitude."

"Our magic is countering yours." I said dashing up and punching Lisanna "Figure out a counter attack!"

"Juvia will beat you!" The girl threw a water saw at me and Erza cut through it again and Lisanna took that as her opportunity to attack.

"Like that'd work!" I said grabbing the girl's leg and throwing her to the ground forcefully "Alternating an attack like that. It's the oldest trick in the book."

Erza slashed at Juvia and a wall in the room busted apart and water flooded in.

"Erza get out of the water!" I yelled, the second she was out I attacked **"Lightning Bolt!"**

I shocked the water and Juvia and Lisanna were stunned by the attack.

"You fail. Try again next year." I told the girl.

"Whenever you two peel yourselves off the pavement we'll go back to the basecamp." Erza told them.

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go?" I asked Carla.

"It better be important. You three dragged me out here I'll be in a lot of trouble if nothing's wrong." Kage added as I carried him.

"There's Tenrou Island." Carla said as we approached a mass of land with one large tree "and it will be fine were just here to watch."

"You're just worried about Wendy." Sir Lily joked.

"Miss Wendy can protect herself if there's a problem." I told Carla.

"I don't trust that man…" she said "I just have a bad feeling."

"Is it your future sight?" Kage asked

"The visions are too fragmented to put together anything concrete." Carla explained.

"I'm more interested in that Mest guy." Lily said "Him being the Prince's disciple…it seems fishy."

We landed on the beach and the black cat continued his explanation.

"In this world the Prince was a recluse. He covered his face when he visited the guild. I find it hard to believe that he'd take on a student. It's just a hunch but…Is Mest really a member of the guild?"

"I'm pretty sure he is." I said "I mean he got into the exam. Maybe he's just not a memorable face…"

Kage just hummed to himself and we kept moving.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"What do you mean they're getting married?!" Erza yelled from the kitchen portion of the tent.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked.

"We're going to have a ceremony as soon as we get back." She told me "Elfman and Evergreen are getting married and I refuse to not be the first on to have a wedding."

"Calm down. Those two getting married? Since when are they even dating?"

"It was just what they said to surprise me." Mira explained "I doubt they were serious."

I hugged Erza from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist "See everything is fine. You can be the first girl to get married we can do it once we get home okay."

"No." Erza said "I said I'd wait for Mira and I meant it."

"Then we'll have a lot of shopping to do when we get back." Mira told her.

"Huh?"

"I've decided to move on." She said "I realized I've been selfish. This means a lot to the two of you and I've been standing in the way of that. Please Erza can I be your Maid of Honor again?"

"Yes of course!" Erza yelled hugging the girl.

_I guess it all worked out…_

"Where are Freed and Bickslow?" Lisanna asked.

"They went home with Gildarts." I told the girl.

"More importantly where are Mest and Wendy?" Erza asked.

"They should have been back by now." I added.

"I never met Mest in Edolas…did he join while I was gone?"

"I don't know maybe…"

"He has a transparent presence." I said "He's not very memorable."

"Juvia will go look for them."

"We'll come to." Erza said pulling me out of my chair.

Juvia wasn't too happy about having us tag along.

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked "I want to stretch my wings."

"He's defiantly down there." Ultear said.

_Good. Zeref…I've almost got you where I need you…_

"Azuma is waiting for us we should hurry." I mumbled opening a window "I'm going now you can catch up. **Poseidon!** "

The Pelican appeared and carried me over the water towards the island.

_I'll find you Zeref, and you'll teach me what I need to know… Fairy Tail will attempt to stand in my way…I can't take that whole guild by myself…but I'll do what I have to do._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"We still haven't seen a hair of Wendy or Mest." I said I'm getting worried."

There was a thud on the other side of bushes so we went to investigate.

"Levy?!"

Erza shook the girl awake.

"What happened?" Juvia asked her.

_Where is Gajeel? He wouldn't just abandon her would he?_

Levy explained what happened and we sprinted to the last place she saw her partner.

"Gajeel!"

The man was passed out on the ground and he looked like he got the crap kicked out of him.

_What the hell happened to him!_

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled at the man Gajeel had fought.

"You're finished!" the man yelled "Mages I wouldn't stand a chance against are coming here, the seven kin. Although there are actually eight members so it's a pretty dumb name…"

"Erza call it off now! He's serious! That bird man from the Tower of Heaven is coming; I struggled against him before he ran off."

"Levy take Gajeel back to the camp. Erza and I are going to look for Mest and Wendy." I put my shoe to the man's face "Why are you here?!"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

Erza punched the man and he changed his answer

"Zeref is on this island."

_What?_

"Bull Zeref died 400 years ago." I told him.

"He's alive and he's here. Master Hades said he was in a slumbering state but once he awakes the world will be cloaked in darkness. His army will be here soon, don't underestimate the Seven Kin, err Eight Kin technically."

"Who are they I want names!" I yelled with lightning leaking out of my eyes.

"The Time Mage Ultear, Master of the Sky Harver, Rustyrose, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, Zancrow, Meredy, and one who is already on this island."

_Someone's already here!_

"We have to find Wendy now!"

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"What's that red light?" I asked.

"Emergency signal." Kage explained "The Island is under attack. We need to find Wendy now."

"Over here on the cliff." Lily said pointing

"Wendy!"

What are you doing here?"

"Wendy get away from him!"

We landed on the ground in front of Wendy.

"Who are you?" Kage asked the man.

"I'm Mystogan's pupil."

Lily punched the air next to the man's face "The Price would never rake a pupil."

"Price Jellal was too focused on closing the Animas to have time for a student." I said getting larger "You screwed up. Smart to pick someone who isn't around to contradict you?"

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're using magic that can manipulate memories." Kage explained "But the magic falls apart once someone has too many questions about the truth. You cast it on the whole guild and made us think you belonged."

"You also appeared to be uneducated in what the red signal flare means." Lily added.

The man suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Wendy, grabbing her jumping to the side.

_Teleportation magic!_

"Look out!" Mest jumped out of the way of an explosion.

_He saved Wendy…_

"I know you're there!" He yelled out to no one.

"Good job finding me…"

"The tree talked!"

"Someone's coming out of it!" Kage pointed out.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Azuma, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, a member of Grimoire Heart."

"What the hell is going on?!" Kage asked Mest "If this guys the enemy who the hell are you?!"

"You still haven't figured it out." He said "I'm with the council; I'm here to find information to use against Fairy Tail."

_A spy!_

He explained that he had the force of the magic council's fleet approaching the island.

"Battleships?" Azuma snapped his fingers and the whole fleet exploded in an instant.

"Holy crap!"

"Everybody get back." Kage said "This guy's dangerous."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	37. Battle Front

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

_He blew that ship up just by looking at it. What's with this guy…?_

Lily charged at the man but he created another explosion.

" **Shadow Knuckle!"** I clocked the man in the jaw.

He shook it off and generated another explosion.

"Shit!" I covered myself from the blast

"Kage! Lily!"

_I have to stop this guy here. If he gets passed me he'll destroy the island._

" **Arms X Verneir."**

_I feel twice as fast, this is Wendy's magic._

I slipped into my shadow and darted towards Azuma sticking to under the ground for cover.

" **Shadow Uppercut!"** I emerged from the ground and clocked the man in the face.

" **Bleve!"**

There was a series of explosions but Scruff carried me into the sky to avoid them.

"If I had a sword I could take him." Lily said.

"Blades would help but we need to know how is he making these explosions?" Scruff asked.

"I don't know." I told him "I've never seen magic like this."

Wendy and Mest suddenly appeared behind Azuma and were ready to attack him.

_There we go._

"Pathetic…" The air behind the man sparked **"Tower Burst!"**

"Wendy!"

The cats and I fell out of the sky once the explosion reached us.

_He barely moved and he created an explosion that large. He's too strong for me… I can't help anyone…_

* * *

**Harver's POV**

After scouting the ocean in front of us I went back to the airship.

"We're close, but one obstacle remains." I told the others.

"Look!"

Makarov stood in our path. With one punch he took out half the ship. Ultear was able to restore it but had she not been there we'd have been stopped in our tracks.

_This man almost took out a whole guild with one punch._

Caprico took everyone but me and Meredy to the island.

"Get on kid we have to move." I said helping her aboard the Swan.

I was able to get around Makarov and get us to the island.

"I'm getting off here!" she yelled jumping to the ground.

"Be careful." I told her "Ultear will kill me if you get hurt."

"Don't worry Bro I'll be fine!"

I went a little further into the island before I got off and began walking. I passed by two people, a short woman with blue hair and "Black Steel" Gajeel. He was so beat up there was no point in attacking them so I kept walking.

_I'm supposed to meet up with Azuma. Where the hell is that tree hugger?_

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

" **Claw Shredder!"** I danced through the crowd and cut down a good number.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

A huge wave careened through the island and cut into trees and buildings.

_What was that…Everything is really bad. Kage hasn't gotten up yet and I can't keep this form much longer._

Some thug tried to stab the injured shadow mage but I slashed him.

"Natsu!" I yelled "I'm taking Kage back to the base. He needs help."

"GO! We'll be fine here."

I scooped up the fallen man and flew towards the base by the shore.

_I've only just joined but I'm so angry…how dare they attack this place and hurt my friends!_

I looked down at Kage. His jacket had been blown off in the explosion and he was covered in dirt and small burns

_Stupid…you didn't have to take that blast for me…_

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I blasted a handful of men who appeared out of nowhere.

_I need to be careful. A stray shot could shock Erza or Juvia._

A sharp pain cut through my chest and I fell to my knees.

"Kanji!"

"What's wrong?"

"This feeling…my soul feels like it's been torn out…what the hell is this..?"

Some punk tried to stab me and Erza knocked him away.

"Stay focused."

"Right!" I jumped back up and shocked some more men.

_What was that…I feel so scared…It feels like when Mom died…_

"You two get out of the water." I told them.

"Alright." The two jumped up to a nearby piece of land.

" **Conducting Shock!"** I placed my hand in the water and fried the entire group.

The entire area was filled with steam from the heat of the last blast.

"Let's go find Wendy."

"Enemy located. Priority changed to extermination."

Some girl with short pink hair walked up to us.

_She's with Grimoire Heart? She can't be much older than Wendy._

"A kid?"

"Don't underestimate her." Erza warned.

" **Maguilty Sodom!"**

"Magic blades!"

Erza knocked the swords away, and despite having a body made of Water Juvia was cut by the blade.

"What is this?"

"I will eliminate the enemy." The girl said.

_It's like she's possessed._

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

By the time I got to the base things were bad. Gajeel and Miss Mira were both hurt.

"Miss Levy!"

"Scruff?! What are you doing here?"

"We came because Carla thought something was wrong." I laid Kage down in the tent "We found Wendy but we got attacked by an incredibly strong man. I left Miss Wendy and Carla with Natsu, Lily and Happy."

"Just put him down over there I'll do what I can" Lisanna explained "Who attacked you?"

"Some man, he came out of a tree and created explosions like it was nothing."

"That sounds like the man who attacked me and Mira."

_He got here before me…_

Lisanna put the medical supplies away.

"The three of them are breathing, but Gajeel barely won and Mira and Kage lost."

"It's all my fault…"

"It's nobody's fault…They're just too strong."

"Elfman!"

Elfman showed up at the base, with an injured Evergreen.

"I couldn't protect my sister or my partner."

"We're all pretty messed up." I said placing my hat down on the table.

"We need to work together." Levy said "The exam fragmented us and now everyone is split up."

"Our enemy is a powerful one." I said "It'll take everything we've got if we want to beat them."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

_What the hell is this girl's problem, she only attacks Juvia._

"Stay down Number 13"

" **Static Stingers!"** I snapped my fingers at the girl and tried to shock her while Erza slashed at her.

"Numbers 4 and 5"

"What are you ranking?" Erza asked the girl.

"The order in which you are to be killed."

"How stupid!" I yelled as she ducked under a punch and attacked Juvia again "What is your problem. Leave Juvia alone!"

"13 is trash, so I'll eliminate her quickly."

"I'll end you before you do." I told the girl.

I punched at her but I missed again.

_She's so limber._

"3rd is Gildarts. 2nd Makarov."

"Master is only second. Who's number 1?"

"There is someone I ranked above your master. Gray, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Why Gray?"

"Because…Gray Fullbuster. He's the one who hurt my Ultear! I'll kill him!"

A ring of blades appeared around Erza and me but were washed away by a wave of water.

"Who was that you said you planned to kill?"

"Juvia?"

"Calm down."

_She looks like she's possessed._

"Calm down? This brat is after Gray-Sama, for her own foolish purposes. You really expect me to calm down?! I'll never forgive her!"

The water under her exploded and the pink haired girl got sent flying.

" **Water Nebula!"**

The girl was launched up again.

_She's like a different person…is this the same girl I fought during the exam? Is this her real power?_

"Please leave this to Juvia. You two go find Wendy…and Gray-Sama."

"Okay" Erza and I turned to leave.

The girl tried to attack us again but was stopped by Juvia.

_Good luck._

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"So Natsu and the rest are coming here?"

"Carla should be leading them here." Lily explained.

"So Master was injured to." I said "We've got so many wounded."

"Doesn't matter." Levy said "We can't give up no matter what."

"It's important to know when to give up. Sometimes there are just people who are stronger then you. It makes me heart tremble, so now I'll destroy you till not a single fairy remains."

_I'm too tired for a long term battle form…the four of us are too weak to hold out much longer. Someone hurry…._

"What the hell is that?"

The man's arm changed into a huge black claw and he went straight at us.

" **Shadow Wall!"**

The weapon slammed into the black wall and bounced off.

"How."

"RUSTY!"

"Kageyama…"

Kage had gotten up off the floor and attacked the man.

"I thought that was your voice." Kage said.

"You two know each other?"

"We grew up together." The man with the glasses explained "You could call us childhood comrades."

"But you moved away when we were kids. Never expected to see you like this." Kage shadow emerged and punched the man in the face "You son of a bitch!"

The man shook off the attack like it was nothing and charged at us again and overpowered Kage's wall.

"You always were the weaker one Kage!"

A line of wooden Idols came out of nowhere and blew the man back.

"What now. Who are you?!"

"Freed! Bickslow."

"You came back!"

"We saw the flare and came back with Gildarts."

_If Gildarts is here we might be able to turn this around._

"Still you're no match for my Arc of Embodiment!"

"We will take you down." Bickslow told him.

"The rules don't apply to you."

"I always wanted to kick your ass when we were kids. I guess this is my chance."

" **Baryon Formation!"** Bickslow's dolls shot out a large beam of green light.

"In my left hand is a **Shield of Gold** that can repel any attack." And just like Rusty said a shield appeared.

" **Dark Erciture: Pain!"**

" **Snake Shadow!"**

The man floated into the air "You can't beat my creativity! **Sacred Guardian Belfast the Hurricane!** "

A hulking metal beast appeared.

" **Seith Magic: Puppet! Crush!"**

The monster imploded and collapsed.

" **Shadow Knuckle!"** The man's own shadow came up and punched him.

" **Dark Erciture: Absolute Shadow!"**

An armor of darkness manifested on Freed's body and he dashed forward slashing the man.

" **Shadow Uppercut!"** Kage appeared out of the ground and clocked the man "You've gotten soft!"

_They're so strong…it's hard to believe Kage can fight after taking the brunt of that explosion earlier._

"I'm not done."

"Get up."

"There is no room for forgiveness."

Rusty looked terrified at the might of the three men in front of him.

_We might actually have a chance…_

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Wendy!"

"Where are you?"

"And so we meet again."

I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Harver…"

"She must be Erza." Another man said emerging from the bark of a tree "I've already taken care of the little girl."

"What was that?!"

"This is my associate, Azuma."

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I shot at the two giving no more time for useless talk "Where is Wendy!"

I went after the bird man and Erza took the tree guy.

" **Hera!"**

A hawk came out a tried to claw me.

"Watch out Erza he can summon birds. **Demolition Fist!"**

I punched at Harver but the attack was blocked by a mass of vines.

" **Bleve!"**

The bundle exploded and knocked me back.

" **Zeus!"** An Eagle came out and dug it's talons into my arm.

I threw my jacket off and disoriented the bird. I turned the Lacrima to full power and felt the lightning leaking out my eyes.

" **Lightning Dragon Laser Eyes!"** I blasted the owl Harver had just summoned.

"You're just as interesting as last time, but once again we've reached an outside barrier. Time is up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Azuma should be finished taking control of this islands magic. I will pass you and find Zeref."

"What could you possible want with Zeref?" Erza asked him.

"He will help me save my most important person." Harver explained.

The base of the Tenrou Tree snapped and the whole mass fell over.

"Do you know what you've done?!"

I bolted forward and pointed my fist in Harver's face **"Electric Shotgun!"**

He was blasted back further into the roots.

" **Talon!"** I kicked him in the face and knocked him down "How can Zeref possible save anyone?!"

"He'll teach me…" Harver said "Teach me to save the most important person in my life. He'll tell me how to exorcise a demon and free Kyouka! Then I'll be able to kill the son of a bitch that took her from me!" Tartarus and Mard Geer will fall by my hand!"

I grabbed my side.

_I can feel the magic being pulled out of me…That tree guy must be draining the whole island._

"Are you sure it was smart to leave your fiancée alone with Azuma?" He asked "I'm not pleased with it but do you know what he did to Mirajane?"

I snarled "What the hell did you do to Mira!"

Harver but his hands together and made an explosion noise "Boom..."

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

I blasted the man and a plume of smoke was created. As it cleared I saw a swan had blocked the blast.

"I'm going to show you the true power of my Bird Magic unlike Lucy Heartfilia I don't have to rely on my summons… **Feather Assault!** "

A whirlwind of black feathers covered Harver's body, and when they disappeared a different person was standing before me. He had two large black wings on his back and two feathered blades on his arm. His feet were gone and a pair of talons had replaced them.

" **Harpy Mode! Here we go!"**

" **Bring it on!"**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	38. Center of Hell

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

" **Demolition Fist!"**

Harver flew around my lightning and dug his talon into my back. He flew higher and started dropping back down.

Right before we hit the ground he let me go and a fell into the tree roots. I shifted into Lightning and flew back up.

" **Feather Blade!"**

I avoided the slash and kicked at the man.

"HA! Stupid bird!"

" **Talon Crush!"**

I avoided the claws.

" **Electro Ball!"**

I shot a barrage of electricity at the man but he flew through them.

" **Electric Shotgun!"** I put my hand forward and blasted the man back.

_I can feel my magic being drained, I have to hurry._

" **Feather Storm!"** A barrage of feathers flew past

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I blasted the feather away.

The two of us flew forward and clashed in midair.

"Get off my island."

"I don't feel like it!"

There was a large explosion at the bottom of the tree.

"Erza!"

I went to go help her.

"Don't run!" Harver came up and punched me out of the sky.

I slammed into the ground and groaned.

"Shit…All my power is gone…"

_**Don't Lose…** _

_Jellal?_

Harver landed and pinned my arms down with his talons.

"I thought you were stronger than this. I guess I underestimated you."

"You don't make any sense." I said "You want to find a man who causes destruction so he can help you find a woman, if she loved you so much why'd she become a demon."

"It wasn't her choice. That's why I have to kill Mard Geer."

"If you hate what she became why go after Zeref. Isn't it his fault she ended up like that?"

"Tartarus is a guild of demons from Zeref's book. He is the only one who can fix her! I have to find him!"

"Seems to me like he's done more harm to your life than good."

"You're lucky you know." Harver said placing his arm blades close to my neck "You get to spend time with the woman you love. Me, I can't even look at her after what he did to her."

"Then clearly you didn't love her as much as you think."

"WHAT?!"

"If you loved her so much her appearance wouldn't matter. I love Erza because she's Erza. Her looks are just a bonus."

_Come on Erza…Give me sign you're okay…It's not like you to give up so easily…_

"You don't understand at all. You can't understand my pain!"

_I feel it._

" **Laser Eyes!"**

I blasted the man off me.

"How?!"

"That's just how good Erza is. **Heavenward Halberd!** "

" **Full Flock!"**

All of Harver's birds appeared behind him.

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I fired one shot and all the birds were fried.

"Im…Impossible!"

"If you want to help this woman so much don't ally yourself with the man responsible. You've been blinded Harver. Look into the light. **Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!** "

I flapped my arms and blew the man back into the roots of the tree.

"Stop messing with my head! **Supersonic Wing!** "

Harver flew past and cut at my arm.

"Hades has poisoned your mind!" I told him "Focus on what you really want! Even with Zeref's help do you really think you can save her?! No one stays with a dark guild that long, even if it was against their will."

"SHUT UP!" Harver flew forward and I teleported behind him

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Dragon's Storm Crush!"**

My fist collided with the skull and buried him in the dirt.

"I thought you were stronger than that. You only had the upper hand because I lost my magic."

I left the man in his crater and went to find Erza.

* * *

**Kage's POV**

_I feel the rush of magic._

"Alright we're back."

"Enough sitting around!"

My shadow came up and punched Rusty in the face while Bickslow and Freed landed their own attacks.

"I refuse to lose to you! **Tower of Dingir!"**

A spire erupted out from under us and lifted us towards the sky.

"I can't move!"

"Someone do something!"

Bickslow took his mask off.

"Your **Figure Eyes** won't work on a person wearing glasses." Rusty gloated "I've won!"

"You aren't the target. Our last chance just happens to have and eye open! I'll be borrowing your body."

"Go right ahead."

Elfman jumped up behind the man and kicked him in the back of the head. The shock caused Rusty's concentration to waver and the tower disappeared.

" **Shadow Bind!"** I formed some hands and bent Rusty arms back "No more shields. Freed!"

" **Destruction!"** Freed slid passed the man and slashed him ending the fight.

"He always was the weaker one."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"You alright over there?" I asked the woman pulling herself out of the tree roots.

"I'll be fine. You?"

"Taken care of. Next stops the airship. Harver was kind enough to give me directions."

Erza and I followed the path laid out by Harver.

"Is that Gray?"

Poor guy was about to pass out when I caught him.

"Whoa there."

"Kanji…"

"You alright?"

"Seems like I always need someone to save me." Gray said.

"Sometimes we all need some help." I told him.

"Hey!"

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds met up with us and we headed to the airship.

* * *

"Here we are."

I looked up and this large ship.

_Talk about big…_

"Come whenever you're ready…" Hades told us turning and walking into the ship.

"Hey come back here!"

"He was able to manhandle Gramps like it was nothing." I said "He's strong."

Natsu sent Happy and the other cats off to find a way to make sure the ship didn't take off.

"Shall we get started then?" Gray said making a staircase.

"Let's Go!"

"Understand this now!" I told them "This man is stronger than our Master. No holding back understand?!"

"Yeah!"

We entered the deck of the ship and I wasted no time throwing my jacket off and putting the lacrima on full blast. Natsu threw a huge fireball at Hades but the man shook it off like it was nothing.

" **Cold Excalibur!"**

" **Black Wing Armor!"**

" **Heavenward Halberd!"**

The three of us struck the man, but once again it barely made a dent. Wendy used a spell that made us all faster and stronger and we kept attacking Hades but to him this was just playing around. He attached a chain to Erza and threw her into Gray.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Natsu flew passed the man at threw more fire at him. A chain attached to the back of his head and Natsu got throw around till Erza cut the cord.

"Natsu!"

Gray made a hammer and Natsu landed on it.

"Here we go! **Electric Slingshot!"**

I flung the hammer and threw Natsu towards Hades.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!"**

" **Scorpio!"**

The two whirlwinds surrounded Natsu and increased his speed.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"**

The resulting attack sent Hades flying across the room.

"Mistakes eventually lead to experience."

_No way!_

"But the mistake you made in challenging me will leave you with no future."

"All that…did nothing…"

His magic power suddenly spiked.

" **HA!"**

Just like that Wendy disappeared.

"WENDY!"

"What did he do to her…?"

_All he did was blink._

"Please calm down. I am fine' she says."

Lucy's clock spirit had made it just in time to save Wendy, but he only saved her not her clothes so Wendy had to change outfits.

"I will only be able to protect you this one time so please be careful."

"So these are Makarov's kids, interesting."

"You know the old man?" I asked.

"Didn't you investigate me? I should be in the archives."

_What the hell's with this guy?_

"I was Fairy Tail's second Master. They used to call me Purehito."

"Bullshit!"

"I was the one who made Makarov the third master."

"Stop bullshitting with me!"

"Natsu stop!"

With a flick of his wrist Hades drew a circle and generated an explosion. He the Lucy into Erza and blasted Gray back.

"Screw you!" I bolted forward to attack him.

" **Bang!"**

Without ever trying he shot my leg and I stumbled forward. He let off a barrage of magic bullets that ripped through the others. When he stopped we were all on the ground.

"Do Fairies have tails? An eternal mystery, a never-ending adventure. That is the origin of the guilds name." He kicked me in the head "But you journey ends here. Mavis was entrusted to me, and mine to Makarov, but he changed the guild."

"What's wrong with a little change?" I asked.

"He put too much light on magic."

"So?! That's what our Fairy Tail is. It's better than being some walking corpse like you!"

He shot my leg again "Bothersome brat." He laid into me with a hail of bullets "If you want to hate someone hate Makarov."

"Stop it!"

_Erza…I'm sorry…_

"It's his fault you'll die here."

I tried to push myself up "I'll avenge my Grandfather."

"Disappear."

I felt the whole ship shake as a bolt of lightning pierced the hull.

"Hands off!"

Hades was blow back.

"Is this the guy that did the old man in? Huh Little Brother?"

_I think I'm gonna cry._

"Laxus…"

"HAA!" Laxus head-butted Hades.

"He came…" I heard someone mumble.

"Look at you, jeez. You got dirt all over my jacket. You're in a sorry state Little man."

"Yeah. I guess I am." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"I had planned to visit Mavis' grave, but I didn't expect to find the second master here. I guess I'll make a grave for him while I'm here." Laxus held his hand out to me "Get up."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself back up.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Get up."

Kanji grabbed Laxus' hand and the two stood there. You could feel the lightning in the air.

"You ready?"

"Lacrima Resonation at maximum power." Kanji said.

There were sparks bouncing back and forth between the two.

_What's with them? Kanji was serious, they are stronger together._

Laxus darted forward and punched Hades in the face. As he stumbled back Kanji teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked him.

" **Roar!" "Laser Eyes!"**

The two blasts collided with Hades.

_These two are incredible._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Hades shot a chain and the two of us split apart and the chain hit the globe in the room.

"Come on!" The two of us unleashed a barrage of punches before Hades blew us back.

"Move!" Laxus shoved me to the side as Hades drew a massive circle in seconds.

There was a huge explosion from the circle.

"Laxus!"

The ceiling sparked and Laxus emerged and kicked Hades.

_He's still so much stronger._

"Bleh!"

Laxus coughed up and mouthful of blood.

_That thing hit him!_

"To think someone as strong as him exists. I have a lot to learn"

"What are you saying?"

"Looks like you learned you place "Now fall!"

"LAXUS! Get up!"

"I'm not a member of Fairy Tail. Something happened to the old man, can I still be angry?"

"Of course!"

Laxus punched the floor and sent a bolt at Natsu "This ones on me…"

"LAXUS!"

*Bzzt*

_Natsu is sparking._

"That's all I got left."

_He sent his Lightning to Natsu. He did all that to send his power to Natsu._

"Why did you give this to me? I'm so much weaker than Kanji."

"It's not about who's stronger or weaker. It's about who will take the pain of his guild and amplify it 100 times."

_Two types of magic fused as one._

"This is…a Lightning Flame Dragon."

I couched down on my knee to catch my breath when Natsu shot forward and punched Hades.

_Without Laxus to back me up my power is half as strong. I'll leave this to you Natsu._

He punched him with fire and followed up with a lightning strike.

"I'll wipe you out!" Natsu threw a fireball combined with lightning at Hades.

Hades emerged from the explosion and tried to tie Natsu up but Natsu broke the change.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"**

Natsu blew a hole in the side of the airship.

_Holy crap!_

"I…win…" Natsu nearly fell into the hole in the ship but Lucy grabbed him.

_He must be exhausted._

"Is it over?"

"Yeah…"

"Impressive, Makarov has raised some powerful children. I can't remember the last time I took that much damage."

_No fricken way!_

"I'll finish you off now but thank you for entertaining me."

"That attack didn't do anything…"

" **Devil's eye…** I'll show you something special. I'll show you the abyss of magic."

The energy in the room changed.

_My heart feels like it's rotting. And the power keeps spiking higher and higher._

_Where gonna die…_

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"What'd you think it is?"

"Grimoire Heart…"

"It's real?!"

There was a clanking at the door "I hear voices inside."

"They found us!"

"Leave it to us." Lily told them "You two destroy the heart."

The door opened and a group of men were in our way.

"It's just a couple of cats."

I shifted form and clawed a man.

"Here we go!"

We attacked a large amount of men. Lily stole a sword that he discovered could change in size.

"Stupid cat!" I kicked a man charging me in the face.

He was wearing a silver ring on his hand.

"This will be mine now." I pulled the ring off his finger and the band grew into a huge sword "A literal Ringblade. I like it."

I threw the blade and it cut through the crowd before coming back to me.

"This will be fun!"

* * *

**Kanji POV**

_Abyss magic._

"To walk the path of magic is to step into darkness. In that abyss there is the **One Magic**. I will awaken Zeref and obtain it!"

_This guy's insane._

" **Chapter 4: Book 12- Hidden Magic Nemesis!"**

The ground came alive and monsters formed from the dirt itself.

_He made demons form the rubble…He's too powerful…This is it, I'm gonna die…I can't even move…_

"Fear isn't evil." Natsu spoke "It allows us to see our weakness. And when we learn our weaknesses we grow stronger. We know our weakness so what do we do know? We face our enemy head on! There's nothing to be afraid of, our friends are right here! We're not alone!"

_Thanks Natsu…you're right…can't believe I let myself panic like that._

"LET'S GO!"

We just got up and ran at him.

_I might not have magic left but I still have pure muscle._

"What can you do without any magic? Dance **Dirt Devils!** "

Those demons fire blast of magic at us but despite not dodging them all missed. Natsu nearly ate it but Lucy and Wendy picked him up and threw him at us. No one said anything but we got the message of what to do.

Natsu came passed and I rolled forward putting me feet out for him to grab. When he did I kicked him forward with Erza and Gray.

_Go Natsu._

"DIE!"

Natsu flew through the air and punched Hades in the face.

"Impossible."

"RAHH!" Natsu punched Hades again and again.

I suddenly felt a rush.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"The Tenrou Tree."

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"You're gonna fix the tree?" I mumbled to myself as I watched Ultear turn back time.

_Fairy Tail…what a bizarre guild…I've barely talked to that guy and he made me rethink all my priorities._

I walked passed Meredy and she had a blank look on her face.

"You alright?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll see you around…" I said summoning a bird.

"Hey Bro?" She called "What Zancrow told me…"

_That asshole…_

"Yes it's true." I told her "Ultear…did those things."

"Okay."

"She's changed since then Merry."

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I don't know when we'll be seeing each other again Merry. I'll see you around."

She hugged me "Please don't go."

"I have some stuff to think about. I have to clear my head. If it's meant to be I'll see you some day."

I hopped on my bird and flew off.

_I hope we see each other again._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"The magic…It's back."

"WE WIN!"

"NOT YET!" Hades pushed Natsu back "I will not sleep till I find what I seek!"

Laxus came out of nowhere and clocked Hades "GO! Fairy Tail!"

"YEAH!"

" **Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"**

A goat-man appeared and attacked Hades.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Hades was launched into the air.

" **Ice Bringer!"**

Gray slashed Hades and kept him suspended in the air.

" **Raging Bolt!"**

I blasted Hades out of the sky and back to the ground.

" **Pentagram Sword!"**

Erza cut into Hades.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lightning Exploding Flame Blade!"**

Natsu attack connected and blew Hades away.

_That's it…it's over._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	39. The Day Everything Changed

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"It's over right?"

"Yeah." Erza said helping me off the floor.

I went over to pick up my coat but was stopped.

"HELP!"

"Happy?"

The cats were being chased by a group of mages.

_I'm all out…I can't do anything._

"Stop right there!"

"Gramps…"

"You will leave this island immediately."

"Got it!" "Yes Sir!"

They ran off quickly and I went back to getting my coat.

"This is your isn't it."

"Technically it's yours." I told Laxus.

"I gave it to you didn't I?"

I just smiled and but the jacket on "Thanks. Not for the jacket but for saving me."

Gramps walked passed the two of us "It's good to see you…Did you think that was what I was going to say! What the hell do you think you're doing coming to this island while you're still exiled!"

_Still?_

"Don't pop a blood vessel."

"Alright let's continue the exam!"

"Please just shut up Natsu."

"We're all hurt let's just go back to camp." Wendy told him.

* * *

When we got back to camp I pretty much just passed out on a cot.

"Ugh…"

"Something wrong dear?" Erza said taking a seat next to me.

"I'm so tired… "

Erza move around and laid her head on my chest "Me too."

I leaned down and kissed Erza's head "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course." She smiled "I wouldn't be planning to marry you if I didn't think that."

"I'm just glad we're both okay."

"Me to."

* * *

I was awoken from my nap with Erza by an ear splitting roar.

"What the hell is that noise?"

I went outside and found everyone panicking.

"Over there!"

"It's a dragon…"

Natsu tried to talk to it but the thing just crashed into the island.

_What the hell is with this thing? The magic coming off it feels like death._

"Run!"

The shockwave created by the beast shook the whole island.

"Get to the ship!"

_If this thing scares Gildarts…I can't even comprehend how strong it must be._

We did what he said…and we ran away.

At one point Natsu stop "What do you think you're doing old man?"

"Leave now…"

_No…_

Gramps got real big, and tackled the dragon.

_I don't know what to do…_

"Are you gonna disobey my final order."

_Fuck!_

"I can fight it! I'm a Dragon Slayer" Natsu tried to plead his case but Laxus just dragged him off.

"We're leaving."

_He's crying._

I touched my face

_So am I…_

"Kanji!" Erza grabbed my arm "Please!"

Again I had no choice…I ran…

_Wait a second._

_What the hell am I crying for?_

I saw Natsu run passed me.

_Yeah…What am I doing?_

So I turned around, and went back with Natsu. After a while everyone had gone back. We did what we always did, we disobeyed our orders.

"I wasn't a fan of it at first." I told Gramps.

"But it's your guild so…" Laxus added "Did you really think they'd run?"

We unloaded on that dragon, but it didn't even make a scratch.

_It's playing with us._

They thing just flew into the sky.

"It's gonna use a breath attack!"

_It's gonna blow away the whole island._

I knew it wouldn't work but I followed Mira suggestion and everyone joined hands. I grabbed Erza's.

I smiled at her "I love you."

She smiled back "I love you to."

_I got too much left to do, I can't die here._

Then everything just went black.

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Where the hell are those two?" I scanned the horizon "If what I heard that council guy say is true we have to get out of here."

I flew over and saw the two in a small boat. I did a fly by with **Athena** and picked the two up.

"Harver?!" "Bro?!"

"We have to run now!"

"Why?!"

The air concussed and we turned around and that whole island was obliterated.

"Holy crap!"

"Oh my God!"

_That's it…they're all dead…Kanji was right…Zeref brings ruin, he could never have helped me._

"Were they still there?" Merry asked me.

"Yeah." I whispered "They hadn't left yet."

"Juvia…"

"Don't give up yet." Ultear told her "They're a stubborn guild; death will struggle to find them"

"I feel the same." I told her "My brain says it's over, but my heart still believes. I have an idea I want to talk to you two about…"

* * *

**?'s POV**

_**A guild is its members…I don't know if I could stay in Fairy Tail without my friends there.** _

"Was that simple Mr. Kanji?"

"What are you reading sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"The paper, did you see what happened to Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah I heard, that's a shame. You liked that guild didn't you?"

"Yeah I was gonna join when I turned thirteen, but now…I don't know it would only have bad memories."

"Well you still have a few years to think about it." Dad said "I'm sure you'll work something out."

"I guess."

_Do I really want to be someplace with bad memories?_

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"She has barely come out of her room in weeks." I heard mom say from the other side of the door.

"Carole." I heard dad call "Come eat dinner."

"Alright."

I picked up my things and ate a little dinner in silence like I had for the last month.

"Carole eat your vegetables."

"Uh huh." I scooped up a few peas and then went back to my room.

I sat on the bed and read my book. Dad came into my room to check on me.

"Carole we need to talk."

"Last time you said that you gave me bad news." I told him.

_Last time he told me everyone was gone; they won't be coming back…_

"You've been staying inside all the time lately. You never laugh like you used to, Mom and I are worried."

"Sorry I just haven't felt very happy these last few weeks."

I rubbed my back "I know me to. It's hard to get out of bed some mornings."

"I miss Gray. He was supposed to teach me." I said as tears spilled out of my eyes.

"I know…"

That night I just sat there and cried.

I decided to take Dad's advice and I got out of the house and went to the guild with him. It was quiet, unlike usual. I tried to talk to Romeo but he just brushed me off. Lamia Scale stopped by to check on us and see if we needed anything.

"Are you Lyon?" I asked a white haired man.

"Yes I am."

I pushed the book towards him "Please teach me."

"I don't understand…"

"Gray was supposed to teach me!" I yelled "You two were students together please teach me!"

He looked at the book and then back at me.

"I would be honored to take his place."

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Fairy Tail got wiped out." Dad said "Most of their members are gone."

"That's awful." I said.

"What was that?" he spat.

"Well they must have had friends…it must be hard for all those people to lose who they care about."

"Yeah…"

"I'm kinda sad to." I told him "Gajeel was there. I liked him, he was nice."

"Hmm."

_You're as talkative as usual Dad._

I went back to my room, pulled the box out from under my bed and looked at the picture Gajeel had left me last time he was here.

"Who are these two?"

I looked at the newspaper that had listed the names of the people who had died.

**Kanji Dreyar- Age 19**

_Why do we have the same name…the guild master has the same name too._

I looked back at the picture

_What was Gajeel trying to tell me?_

I gave the picture to Dad "Who are they?"

"Where'd you get this?"

"That's not important who are they? And why do this guy in the paper and I have the same name?"

"Stop asking questions girl."

"I'm ten years old." I told him "I want to know."

He slapped me in the face.

"I said quiet brat! Who they are is not important. They are members of Fairy Tail, they are your enemy understand."

"Yes Father. I continue to train till you give the orders to destroy that guild, my only wish is to see there downfall."

* * *

**7 Years Later**

**Carole's POV**

"Come on Romeo I get that you're reflecting but can we please get going? It's rude to keep Alzack and Bisca waiting."

"Alright."

"Thank you." I smiled.

_Romeo hasn't been the same since then, so I have to smile extra bright for him._

I had changed my look over the last few years. I had my dusty brown hair pulled back into two cylindrical ponytails which were tied again in buns at the end, they kinda look like candles. Some of my hair covered my left eye. I was wearing a green and brown skirt along with a brown shirt.

* * *

When we got home they told us there might still be a chance to find the others, but Romeo didn't want to go.

"What's your problem?" I said putting my hands on my hips "You should be all over this. Sometimes I feel like I'm your wife or something the way I always have to yell at you."

"Even if they find it there's no guarantee they'll be alive."

"This isn't like you at all." I snapped "Where's your sense of hope."

The door got kicked open and Twilight Ogre sulked in. They wanted their money, which we didn't have.

"We don't have your money just leave." Romeo told them.

"Romeo…be careful."

"Everyone else might be scared but I'll fight if it keep Fairy Tail's name from being dragged though the dirt."

The man blew out Romeo's flame with a small breath.

"That name's been worthless for years."

He pulled out his club.

"Romeo!"

The weapon got closer when suddenly the man was kicked across the room.

_What the heck?_

The room got really cold, then really tingly. A hail of swords flew passed and so did a giant fist.

"Yo! We're back!"

"No way…"

_This must be a dream… I don't want to wake up…why is my mind so cruel._

They explained that the first master had saved them with a spell, but I kept them frozen for seven years.

Looked over at Romeo but appeared to have difficulty recognizing him.

"Romeo…you're all grown up."

That was all it took, for the first time in years my best friend smiled again.

"Then this must be Carole."

"Gray!" I gave the man a hug "I missed you."

_Everybody's back._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	40. Seven Years

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Have I mentioned my life is really weird…well it is. Most people don't wake up from a nap and find that they were asleep for **SEVEN YEARS!** Now everything's all screwed up. Our guild hall is now a cottage in the woods. A lot of other stuff happened, and Erza's not taking some of them very well.

"What'd you mean you two got married?!"

"Six years ago." Alzack explained.

Erza started slamming her fist into my chest rambling about how her life's goal is no more.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bisca asked.

"Erza had her eyes set on us being the first ones to get married. She'll be over it by the end of the week." I told her.

"That's right I guess you two have been engaged for seven years."

"Yeah, I suppose we'll have to get back to that soon." I said "It was supposed to be when we got back from the exam."

"Do you guys have any kids?" Lisanna asked.

"One, her names Askua."

"They have kids to!" Erza cried.

"Please calm down."

The door opened and Lamia Scale showed up to say hello, apparently they had help the other look for us when we went missing.

Carole, who was no longer the same five year old Erza and I babysat that one night, went up and bowed "Hello Lyon-Sensei"

"Lyon-Sensei?!" Gray yelled quite loudly.

"Well you weren't here to teach me so I had to get the next best as a teacher."

"My student thinks I'm second best…" then the man ran over and started hitting on Juvia.

Erza kept mumbling to herself about our failed marriage.

"Would you relax?" I told her "I'm still gonna marry you calm down, being first doesn't matter."

I left her by herself and went over to the bar.

"Whoever you are just give me something."

"Kanji!" this purple haired woman leaned over the bar and hugged me.

This girl was cute, short hair and a knock out body.

"Uhh? I'm sorry I don't recognize you."

"It's me Kinana."

"What?!"

That pudgy little girl turned into this!

_Now that I think about it Kinana's age is 27 but her body isn't she must have gone through puberty these last few years. She's like us._

"I missed you."

"Yeah it's great to see you." I told her "How have you been, clearly the seven years have been good to you."

She clearly blushed when I complimented her.

"What was that?" I could feel Erza standing behind me.

"It's nothing dear…" _Please don't kill me._

"I've been well."

"How's your…condition."

"It's been acting up lately but I'm doing okay."

"That's good." I smiled.

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Can you please stop hitting on Juvia? She's supposed to be Gray's girlfriend."

"Nope!" Gray yelled.

"Go outside and practice your spells or something." Lyon brushed me off.

I wandered around the guildhall and realized something.

_Now that Wendy's back there's a girl my age here._

I went up to the girl.

"Hello."

"Um hi."

"I'm Carole. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking her hand "It'll be nice to have a girl my age around."

"You're the only girl?"

"Well Bisca, Laki and Kinana are here but they're old. Technically the two of us are the same age. I mean you're supposed to be nineteen but now you're twelve, like me."

"Yeah….twelve."

"We're even the same size. If you need something to wear just ask."

"Same…size…BWAHHH!"

"Please don't cry!" I said consoling the world "just leave everything to your new best friend."

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Here." Laki threw me a key "It's the key to your apartment."

"Why do you have this?" I asked her.

"Sometimes I…I just need to be someplace…special…"

I smirked "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry I took so long to come home."

"You said you'd only be gone a few days. Stupid jerk!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on it." I told her "You're not talking weird anymore."

"You said you didn't like it when I talked oddly, so I practiced to make your last request come true."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." She hugged me "I missed you so much."

"I know" I hugged back "I'm sorry I've been away so long."

"By the way." She said "I sold all your clothes."

"What?!"

"I needed the money. Your suit is still there."

"The one thing I never wear is the only thing you kept."

"I think you'd look handsome in a suit."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Erza and I left the guild to go back home and see what state the apartment was in.

"You two wait a second."

Alzack and Bisca ran up.

"We need to talk to you about something."

"About?"

"It's about Jellal."

"What about him?" I asked.

"Someone broke him out."

"He did what?!"

"Your friend Harver did it." Al explained

"Those idiots." I spat.

"Thank you for telling us." Erza said "Come on let's go."

Erza and I made it back to the apartment and Scruff was waiting.

"The door is still locked."

"That's good." I mumbled taking out the key and unlocking the door.

We went into the apartment and found the place covered in dust and cobwebs. Some of Erza's armors had rusted and fallen apart as had my clothes.

"That's just great." I groaned "We'll go to the store and get new clothes in the morning."

"At least nothing got stolen." Erza said "I'll clean out the fridge you get the vacuum."

We started cleaning the rooms and getting the apartment back in order.

"Hard to believe so much has changed." I said.

"Yeah." Erza commented "Everyone's so different. Alzack and Bisca are married; I didn't think they'd ever admit how they felt."

"Yeah that's the weirdest thing. You aren't too upset are you?" I asked "I know how much you wanted to be the first one to get married."

"I'm over it." She said "It's not that big of a deal."

I walked up and hugged Erza from behind while she scrubbed the counter.

"You're so sexy when you're cleaning."

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza asked "Don't get any ideas."

"What are we gonna do about the wedding?" I asked her.

She looked down at her ring "Let's put it on hold while we get everything in order."

"Okay." I told her "Not for too long though."

We cleaned for a few more hours before deciding to turn in for the night. The bed was still in one piece, we didn't have and sheets that night so we had to sleep with just blankets.

"This sucks." Erza said.

"Yeah."

"Sir." Scruff said hopping up to the foot of the bed "Laxus is at the door."

I groaned and rolled out of the bed I had just gotten into.

"Yeah?" I said opening the door.

"So here's the thing…I need a place to stay."

"What?"

"Come on, do your brother a solid." He said.

"You know where the guest room is." I mumbled "Why are you still in town?"

"Got no reason to leave just yet." he said.

"Kanji." Erza called from down the hall "Come back to bed. I'm cold."

"I'll let you go." He said.

I crawled back under the blankets and pulled Erza close to help warm her up.

"Laxus is in the guest room." I told her.

"Fine." She mumbled moving around to get comfortable "Good night."

"Love you." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

The next morning Gramps dragged Me, Erza, and Mira over to Twilight Ogre so we could get the guilds debts wiped away.

"The money won't just magically appear because you're taunting us."

"You trying to pick a fight?!"

"No, we'll pay you back, interest and all that. Someday…" Gramps told him.

"No! You're gonna pay up right now!"

"You're supposed to pay back your debts." Gramps told him.

"That's seven years of destroyed furniture." Erza told him.

"We'll have to pay them back for that." Mira added.

"Not to mention the seven years of pain our friends have because of you." I joined in.

"So we'll just take back what you owe us."

After that we trashed the place and our debts were conveniently removed. Erza and I went shopping for new clothes. She got a new armor; it was like the last except that it was grey instead of gold. I was able to just get a new pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt with the guilds symbol on the back. We went back to the guild after that, hung around did the usual stuff. Natsu and Happy came by to get a job.

"Weren't you two with Lucy?" I asked.

Natsu paused "Lucy… isn't feeling herself right now."

"What'd you mean?" Gray asked.

"Lucy's dad died last month."

"Oh dear." Mira said.

"Crap…" I said.

"She just needs a little time." Natsu said "I'm gonna stop by and check on her on my way out of town."

Natsu left the guild and Kage entered.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Gray asked.

"It's the only outfit I have left…" he grumbled.

"You look fine." I told him "Suit looks good."

It was a simple black suit and pants with a white shirt and black tie.

"Everyone keeps saying that, I'm gonna have to keep this new look if I get many more compliments."

After that Erza and I took a job and headed out of town for a few days.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next chapter will start the Key to the Starry Skies Arc**

**Till next time.**

 


	41. Michelle Lobster

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

After a few days we had all finally started to get back into a grove. It was like the Seven Year skip never happened. Laxus is still loitering around in my guest room, but at least we have help fixing up the apartment.

Occasionally Laxus and Erza cross each other and make my life hell.

"Seriously! If you're going to stay here at least wash the dishes or something." Erza yelled.

"I did!" Laxus yelled back "I washed what I used."

"Well you could wash the other things in here at the same time."

"Will you two knock it off!" I yelled "It could be worse Erza he could just leave his dirty dishes in the sink at least he washed something. Laxus wash what's in the sink if there's stuff that's not yours."

"Fine." They both mumbled.

"Let's go to the guild." I told Erza "Don't break anything Laxus."

* * *

Erza and I sat around the guildhall socializing. Lucy was reading the paper, something about churches and that guy Lahar.

"What's that smell?" Natsu said quickly sitting up.

"Hey Lucy!" Romeo called "someone's here to see you."

"She's the blonde girl in the pigtails." Carole told the woman at the door.

This girl had long dark blonde hair and was wearing a poufy pink dress and bonnet.

"Thank you for your help."

"You know her?" I asked.

Lucy asked the girl who she was and that's when the waterworks started.

"How could you forget your dearest Michelle Lobster." The woman cried.

"What is happening?" Scruff asked me.

"I have no idea."

"How could she forget a girl as cute as that?" Kage asked.

"I suggest you rethink your choice of words." Laki added.

"I mean how one could forget a face the…memorable."

"He's whipped." I joked

"You're not much better Sir." Scruff added.

The girl started over "My name is Michelle Lobster, it's good to see you again big sister."

"Hang on…"

"Sister?!"

"Well were not really sisters." She corrected "just close relatives."

Lucy and the girl talked for a few minutes while the rest of us listened on.

"Here let me take that case for you."

"Oh right, I'm supposed to give this to you."

After nearly breaking her foot Lucy managed to get the case up on the table.

"What's in this thing?"

"I don't know what's inside, just that your father wanted you to have it." Michelle explained that she had been working as Mr. Heartfilia's assistant "I've never looked inside."

"Well open it up!" Natsu said "She carried it all the way here so let her see what's inside."

Lucy opened the case and the only thing inside was a bundle of bandages wrapped around something.

"Smells funny." Natsu said.

Lucy removed the wrapping and underneath was a strange metal rod of some kind.

_It feels…odd._

Lucy didn't recognize the object in the slightest. After getting the girl some food Lucy took Michelle home.

* * *

After that Michelle started hanging around the guildhall more and more helping out however she could. I think it has been good for Lucy to have some family around; it defiantly helped her out of the slump she was in. The two of them get along so well. The other day Lucy somehow put in a request for the guild to investigate the dial she found.

Michelle tripped like she always does and that hunk of metal bounced across the room.

"Hey look!"

The handle started levitating and spinning around.

"No one touch it." I said.

_Just what the hell is this thing?_

Some glowing text appeared on the metal.

"It looks ancient."

"Levy and Freed are both out of town." Gramps said.

"Can't you read this ancient mumbo jumbo Gramps?"

"Listen." He said "I think you should let this dog lie."

_He knows something._

After that Erza, Gray and I left on a job without Lucy and Natsu.

"Wait just the three of us?" Gray asked.

"That a problem?"

"Uhh…no."

"If we're quick we can be back tonight." I told him.

So we left, and Juvia followed.

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

Apparently we're having a festival to watch Natsu and Gajeel get their butts whipped by Laxus. I don't even think the fight lasted two seconds. Natsu was charred on the ground and Gajeel had run off like a baby. After that the other Exceeds, Kage and I went back to the guild.

"Talk about a waste of time." Kage said.

"Yep. I have nine lives and I felt like I wasted one on that."

"I think someone's outside." Lily said as we went to the door.

Three people were walking up to the guildhall.

"Can I help you?" Kage asked stepping forward adjusting his tie.

The group was made up of two women and a man. They looked familiar.

"This is impossible…"

"How'd they get here?"

"Stop talking like you know me." The one girl said

"I get it." Kage said "These are the Earthland versions of the people we meet in Edolas."

The rest of the guild showed back up as he was finishing his thought.

"We have guests."

Anyone else who had gone to Edolas had similar questions.

"Sugarboy…Hughes…and Coco." I mumbled "Why are their Earthland selves here."

_And why I Hughes a girl?_

"If you're not here for a job then leave." Max told them.

"I'm only gonna say this once." Hughes said "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia."

"We know she's here."

Macao denied their stupid request and told them to leave. Kinana suspected that these might be the people who were destroying those churches in the paper.

"Hand over the girl before we get violent."

Sugarboy pulled out a stick and sang into it.

_He should shut up._

A bunch of goop started pouring out his shirt. Elfman tried punching it put he just got sucked in. I grabbed Kage and we flew up.

"What's with that stuff?" Wendy asked.

"It's like it's alive." Kage said.

We put Wendy and Kage down on the ground after Sugarboy's slime returned to him

"That stuff sucked the life out of everyone it touched."

"Just turn yourself over Lucy, or your friends will be in a world of pain."

"They still don't know who Lucy is." Natsu told Lucy, Michelle and Levy.

"You three go find the old man leave this to us." Kage added

Kage kicked the ground and sent his shadow fists at them

" **Conducting Art!"**

The whole shadow bent off course and slammed into Laki and Max.

"What the hell."

Natsu tried to use him flames but they got turned around and sent at Lucy, Levy and Michelle. Kinana tried to help by throwing rocks and Lily and I had to step in and help her.

"Run now!"

"No way cat!" Coco jumped up and kicked us in the face.

Wendy tried to help but her attack only sent Natsu flying.

"What do you want with Lucy?" I asked.

"Shut it flea bag."

"What! I'll have you know I haven't had fleas in years!"

"I am Lucy." Michelle said.

And they bought it, they believed Michelle was Lucy. This charade resulted in a really lame comedic gag of people pretending to be Lucy…and they fell for that to. It did manage to confuse them and let the real Lucy and Michelle run away.

We tried a counter attack but every move was stopped in its tracks. Coco ran after the two and the rest of us tried to hold them off for as long as we could.

* * *

We had gone into the woods to find Lucy but Coco intercepted us. Lily was mostly useless against the girl due to his past relationship with her. I tried to fight her but I'm not familiar enough with the **Ringblade** to use is properly yet, and in terms of Martial Arts her **Athletic Magic** nearly broke my bones with each blocked kick.

I shrunk back into my tiny form after a few minutes of exchanging blows with the woman.

"Crud!"

"She's too fast what'd we do?"

" **Electro Ball!"** The cliffside Coco was running on exploded as balls of static crashed into it.

"One of these things is not like the other." Someone sang as they approached "One of these things just doesn't belong."

"Is that?"

"Kanji!"

"The Electrocutioner?"

"I hear you're looking for a friend of mine… here hold this." He said handing Wendy his coat "You do know what happened to the last group who tried to take Lucy away? We crushed them!"

A laser came out of his eyes and blasted the cliffside. Coco emerged from smoke and tried to kick him but he blocked it with his arm.

"That tickled."

_He barely felt it. That attack almost broke my leg! He really is incredible._

" **Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"** Kanji punched the girl and blew her back into the cliff "What do you want with Lucy!"

"Like I'd tell you."

" **Lightning Dragon Talon!"** He kicked her in the stomach "Each shock will be more violent than the last, I want an answer."

A bright green light appeared in the sky.

"That's the signal. They got the clock hand." Coco said running off.

"Lucy…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**


	42. Key of the Starry Skies

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"You said it was the Legion?" Wakaba asked.

"Why would a church attack a guild?" Macao added.

"I don't know." Gildarts told him "But they said something about a holy war."

"Doesn't matter!" Natsu yelled "They stole from Lucy so we're gonna get back what belongs to her."

"I wish I could have done something." Michelle added.

"No…" Lucy said still upset "There's nothing you could have done, it's because I was too weak."

_What the hell is she thinking like that for?_

"Well let's hunt them down and teach'em a lesson." Natsu said.

"We need a place to start." I said.

"I see if I can get a fortune to give us an idea." Cana said breaking out her cards.

* * *

We arrived at Lucy's old mansion the following morning.

"It's awfully clean for an abandoned house." Happy said.

"They probably want it to be clean to appel to buyers." Carla told him.

"That has been a struggle." Lucy said "No one wants it."

"Probably because they can't afford it." Gray joked.

"Such memories." Michelle added "It always looked like a palace out of a story book."

"You've been here before?" Lucy questioned.

"We used to play together all the time." Michelle cried "Don't you remember all the clothes you made me."

"You can make clothes?" Wendy asked.

"She used to make the prettiest outfits out of paper and flowers."

"How do you make clothes out of paper and flowers?" Natsu asked.

"I imagine it's something kinda like…" Gray, Natsu and I zoned out imagining.

"DON'T BE CREEPY!" Lucy yelled

I could feel Erza staring through my soul.

"Yes dear?" I asked though chattering teeth.

"Oh it's nothing." She said with a disturbed smile "I was just thinking…the couch needs new cushions."

I gulped "You don't say…"

We headed into the mansion and spilt up to look for clues.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Scruff asked.

"Anything out of place." I told him "Anything clock related."

"What's this." He said handing me a book with Lucy's name on it.

I opened the book and scanned it "It's a book about Lucy…stuff about her growing up. Look here's a picture of her as a kid."

"She looks kinda similar." He said "Well except for the chest."

"Keep your mouth shut cat. Erza already has me on the couch tonight don't make my punishment last any longer."

"Sorry Sir."

I put the book back "This is personal stuff we should leave that alone."

Scruff stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I thought I smelled another Exceed, probably just Happy or Carla. The dust in this place is messing with my nose."

"Let's keep looking."

Erza came by and told us to come to the library and help them with an anagram.

"You guys playing a game?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up I'm concentrating." I told him.

"Achoo!"

Natsu blew all our work across the room.

"Look!"

"It spells MYTH."

"What do we get with the other letters?"

We discovered the other two words were DUO and GREAT. Lucy said this referred to two books she had read as a child.

"Here. Key to the Starry Heavens."

"Isn't that a picture book?"

"It's a work of art!"

"Well let's start here." I suggested.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with the clock hand but maybe my Dad left us a hint or a clue."

"Would you been so kind as to hand over that book."

The door into the library blew off and a man in full armor and a cat came in.

"I knew I smelled something." Scruff said "I never saw you in Extalia, who are you."

"My name is Samuel."

"Give back what you stole."

"No."

Apparently us coming here and finding the clue for them was all part of this cats plan.

"Can I freeze him?"

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

Erza, Natsu, Gray and I launched attacks the cat but they were block by a shield.

_No shield can block all that magic._

The shield absorbed it and blew the magic back.

"Someone came out and reflected the attack!" Gray said.

"I'm the spearhead of the Legion, Dan Straight. My shield is called **Ricochet** It can take any attack and reflect it back."

"We'll have to be careful." Gray said "we don't want to turn Lucy old house into a pile of rubble."

Natsu attacked the man and his fire was reflected back and nearly charred us all.

"Idiot be careful!"

"We want the blonde girl with the book." The cat explained.

"I'll lead him outside." Lucy said.

Dan threw his spear in front of Lucy "This feeling…It's like Cupid's arrow has pierced my heart!"

"Uhh…"

"And what do they call this vision of beauty?"

"Um…Lucy."

"Such perfection has a name!" then he started coming up with a bunch of nicknames for the poor girl.

_Okay this is getting creepy._

"Lucy!" I jumped up and threw a halberd at the guy "get out of here; don't let them get the book."

"The rest of you cover her." Erza said "We will deal with the problem here."

The others ran off and the cat told Dan to handle us. When Erza swung and hit the shield even her physical attack got reflected. When she blocked the Dan's lance her swords shrunk.

" **Demolition Fist!"**

I punched at the man but my own attack was sent back at me. The lance touched the ground and a pillar erupted and slammed Erza and me into the wall.

"What magic is this. AHH!" One of Erza's swords grew giant and nearly impaled the two of us.

_That scream was so girly…It was cute._

"That was kinda cute." Dan told her "but you're a speck compared to the beauty of my Lu-Lu."

"You stay away from her creep!"

"This has been fun." Dan said poking the bookshelf "Until we meet again."

"Hey wait!"

The books got gigantic and we fell through the floor.

"You jerk!"

By the time we dug ourselves out of the pile and got back outside that cat already had the book.

"Rah!"

Our attacks hit the shield and got bounced back again.

"You can have the book back I memorized the pages."

They left the book and ran off, but they left Natsu really tiny.

"At least they left the book." Wendy said.

"Let's go home and get some more eyes on it." I suggested.

* * *

When we got back to the guild Lucy explained what really went on with that book. That story was a metaphor for the pieces to the clock.

"It says the first key takes a journey."

"That doesn't make any sense." Natsu said.

"No it does, it's the hand Michelle brought with her." I said "We've been drawn in because of that hand."

Lucy explained that in the story the main character goes on a quest to find the other five keys, but when she does the result is nothing but ruin.

"The places in this book are real." Lucy said "I wonder if my dad hid the other pieces in these places. If we go to these places we should find the other pieces."

Lucy was all willing to go off on her own if we wouldn't help her.

"I'm not a fan; this mission has too many unknowns." Gramps said "Who knows what will happen if the pieces are brought together. But we must try and keep the chaos at bay."

"Leave the teams to me and Erza." I told him.

* * *

" 'Leave the teams to me' she says. 'This is your punishment for thinking like that' she says."

"A real man wouldn't complain, he'd take his punishment like a man!" Elfman yelled.

"Can it." I told him.

"This is certainly a unique team." Lisanna added.

"We'll have so much fun." Mira smiled.

_This is a test isn't it Erza. Ha! Can't fool me. I'll keep my eyes on the prize…not on Mira. But will she keep her eyes off me? Wait is this a test at all?!_

"Soup's done."

"Nothing like a meal outdoors." Mira said

"Can we at least not eat on the side of a cliff?!" I screamed snapping out of my thoughts.

"This wasn't the best choice." Lisanna added.

"We're gonna die." I told her "We survive a dragon attack only to die eating dinner."

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"I'm pretty sure we're going the wrong way." Levy said.

"Droy's to heavy I can't pull him all day!" I yelled "Sir Lily can we turn back?"

"Droy is holding us back so we need a strong teammate to compensate."

"And that is?"

"A man with an iron will." He explained.

"Oh…great…"

We got to the top of the mountain and found Gajeel sitting under a waterfall in a lightning storm

"What's he doing?" Jet asked.

"Taking a bath?" Droy and I guessed.

"He's training." Lily explained.

"Get lost! I'm busy."

A bolt came out of the sky and shocked Gajeel.

"What kind of training is that?"

"I'm getting used to getting struck by lighting and hit by a waterfall at the same time."

"That will never be practical." I deadpanned.

Lily then proceeded to join Gajeel in his training.

"I think we're gonna be here a while." Levy told us.

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Next time Erza assigns the teams leave me out of it." Gray whined.

"Miss Juvia." I called "Please don't fall behind."

"Juvia…"

"Lyon?!" "

Sensei?!"

"A woman like you shouldn't be on such a journey by herself. And my student all by her lonesome."

"We're not alone." I corrected

"So you're following us?" Gray asked.

"Yeah let's go with that."

"Seriously why are you here?" I asked.

Lyon joined us as we trekked through the forest.

"You're so Lucky Miss Juvia, to have two handsome men vying for your affection. You could use one to make the other jealous." I told her.

"Ohh! Good idea." She smiled

"Okay why are you here?" Gray asked.

"Fact is you're rusty. Carole may by a strong mage but she's not that strong, you'll need my help." He said.

"I ain't rusty."

"As expected from a child."

"This 'child' can kick your ass."

"Maybe some other time finding the clock piece is the more important."

"You know about that?" I said.

"Who hasn't." he said

"Next time I pick my own team." Gray grumbled.

_This mission will be my chance to show Gray how much I learned while he was gone._

We eventually came up to the ruins Lucy said would have the clock piece but none of us knew how to get inside.

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Why can't we walk like the other teams?"

"Quit complaining Natsu." I told him "This is the only way to get to our piece."

"This is so lame." Romeo commented.

"Our whole team is lame." Happy said "Natsu tiny, Romeo's a kid, and Michelle can't use magic. I guess it's up to me to put up a fight."

"Did you forget about us?!" Lucy and I yelled.

Some weird archeologist's came up and told us not to look for the clock, Lucy told them no but before they left they were kind enough to restore Natsu to his original size. When we docked we had to journey through a desert only to find a really weird lock.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	43. Wax-Make Magic

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"How do we open it?"

"It looks like it has a key hole."

"I know someone who's perfect for the job." Lucy said pulling out a key **"Cancer!** Can you open this?"

"I'm made for cutting hair not picking locks."

When Michelle started crying Cancer sucked it up and used his scissors to break the lock. When he did the whole desert caved in and swallowed us up.

"Everybody alright?" Natsu asked after we landed.

"I think I'm still alive."

"Aye."

"Where's Michelle?"

We found the girl buried in the sand not too far from us.

"Pull on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We pulled the girl out only to be met with another door, but this one had no lock.

"This kind of puzzle is right up my alley." Lucy said "It probably has a pass phrase. Open Sesame!"

Nothing happened.

"Did she really think that would work?" Romeo asked.

"Beats me kid." I told him "Just let her try."

We all just sat there and yelled random words at the door trying to get it to open.

"Romeo give us a hand." Natsu yelled.

"Uhh….Please open?"

The door rumbled and slid open.

"That worked?!"

"I guess you just have to ask nicely." Happy said.

We entered a larger room with the Zentopia symbol in the center. The door out closed behind us.

"We're stuck."

"Don't worry I've read enough books to know how to get out." Lucy said "We just turn this."

She spun the dial in the center and the walls started closing in.

"Oh nice job!" I yelled.

"Maybe the other way." Lucy tried to turn the dial but it sank into the floor.

"What'd we do?!"

_I can just slip into my shadow but I can't bring the others with me. Those statues have noses….I wonder if._

"Climb in!" I yelled pulling them up the hole.

When the statues pulled back no one had gotten splattered.

"How do we get out?" Michelle asked.

"We just turn it the other way." Lucy said spinning the dial.

"You sure it's that easy." Natsu asked

This time the crushing was coming from above.

"Back in the noses." Natsu said.

"They're all plugged up!" Happy yelled.

"Someone think of something!"

"Is it time to be punished?"

"Virgo?!"

"Why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Romeo asked the maid.

"Do you dislike woman in swimsuits?"

"Just dig a hole in the floor!" Lucy yelled.

"Very well."

Again a hole opened up and we fell down.

"Let's get a move on." Natsu said.

We wandered through the tomb but found nothing resembling a clock piece in the slightest.

"After what happened last time can we please not touch anything?" I warned loosening my tie.

"That just makes us want to do it." Lucy said.

Natsu proceeded to punch one of the statues in the face

"What are you doing?!" We all yelled.

"Sorry it looked like Gray…I couldn't help myself."

The ground started shaking.

"Something's coming." Happy warned.

"I knew this would happen." I grumbled.

"I guess it was smart of me to bust it." Natsu said.

A huge boulder rolled out into the room.

"Great job Natsu!"

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu's attack didn't even scratch the rock.

"There's a bridge coming." Romeo said.

"There three "

"Witch one?!"

"Right!" "Left!" "Middle!"

"Romeo pick one!" I yelled.

"Uhh…the middle!"

"Good enough!" I said running down the chosen path.

Halfway down the other two bridges collapsed.

"Romeo wins!" Happy yelled.

"Look!" Michelle yelled "There's another one coming!"

"What'd we do?!"

"We have to jump!" I yelled "We can swing the bridge and land after they fall off."

"Happy carry Lucy and Michelle." Natsu yelled.

"Michelle sure but Lucy no way."

"Shut it cat!"

We jumped the boulders but the bridge collapsed.

" **Shadow Hook-shot!"** I wrapped my shadow around a nearby pillar and hung on for dear life.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked.

"Just a little sore."

"Looks like we'll have to work our way down." Natsu said.

When we got to the bottom we just found a bigger tomb.

"Can't Natsu just sniff this thing out?" Romeo asked.

"I can't find it. The smells to funky… I smell something."

"Something feels wrong." Lucy said shivering.

I looked up "We're not alone."

Coco was standing on the nearby cliff with a man in full armor.

_This keeps getting more complicated._

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Any one find a way in?"

"This looks like a door." Lyon said "I guess we should go inside."

The door came alive and started talking "You shall not pass."

"I guess we have to get passed the guardian." Gray and Lyon said taking their stance.

And nothing happened.

"Our magic has no effect?!"

_It nullified the magic._

Juvia shot water in the watcher's eye and that seemed to weaken it.

"The door's opening." I pointed out.

"Excellent job Juvia." Lyon said.

"Can we just go inside?" Gray asked.

We entered this temple, and found some church ruins.

"Isn't that the Zentopia symbol?"

"What are these strange blocks? They all have funny symbols." I said.

"Let's split up and look around."

We walked around but found nothing. But we did discover that hitting the rocks with magic power moved them.

"They must mean something." I mumbled.

"Will you two knock it off?! Get serious and figure out what to do with those rocks!" Gray yelled at Juvia and Lyon.

_He's jealous._

"That emblem is wrong." I told them "It's sideways."

"It is." Juvia observed "Let's try this."

Juvia moved one of the stones to the holes on the side of the emblem.

"I see." Lyon said "Maybe turning the emblem will open the door."

We each put a stone in a hole and turned the switch.

"Nothing happened."

"Give it a second." Lyon said.

The symbol turned and corrected itself.

"Alright!"

"Good job Juvia." Gray congratulated.

A blinding light came out of the symbol and when we were able to see again we had been transported to an alternate plane full of those magic bricks.

"Where are we?" Juvia asked.

"Don't know…I'm not even sure how we got here"

"That thing was a teleporter." Lyon says.

"Are we supposed to move the stones again?" I asked "Maybe we have to pass through the arch ways."

"Let's make a path."

We moved the rocks and started making our way around the place.

"I'd love to hit the guy that came up with this nonsense."

"Oh boy!"

That dumb guy in the white polyester suit was on a rock not too far from us.

"It's Sugarboy."

"The one and only. Thanks for getting me in."

"I take it he's the enemy." Lyon said.

"He must have followed us." I said getting ready to fight.

"I was just do 'in my job. How about I give you all a real good show." He spun his arm around his fake microphone and that slime came out of his suit.

"Look out! Don't let it touch you!" I yelled running away.

Gray and I got away but Juvia and Lyon got caught in the goop.

"That stuff drains magic power." I told them.

"Once I freeze it I can shatter it." Gray said.

"Sugarboy's getting away." I called.

"Don't bother with us go after him." Lyon told Gray.

"Let's go! Come on Gray!" I yelled running after the man.

We chased after the blonde man and had to circle the whole ring.

"Slow down!"

"This way." Gray said pulling me back "If we circle around we can catch him on the other side."

Sure enough backtracking had us meet with Sugarboy halfway around.

"It really worked."

"So you noticed this is one big loop." Sugarboy said "Impressive Ice-boy. I guess I'll have to get you off my back with force."

"I'll beat you just like I did in Edolas."

The two threw rock at each other and completed the ring causing the whole place to glow and make the clock piece appear.

"Is that it?"

"I think so." I told him "It's clock like."

Gray threw his shirt off "You won't be getting your hands on it."

_He's so muscular…Gray's so handsome._

"What are you stripping for?!"

"Because I'm getting ready."

"Whoa!" Sugarboy yelled "I don't know how to respond to that. What's this feeling?"

"Huh?!"

"I didn't realize you swung that way Gray, it'll break Miss Juvia's heart."

"What is going on?!" Gray yelled.

"Get em doggies!" The slime came out and tried to swallow us.

"Carole move." Gray said/

I put my hands back "I can do this. **Wax-Make: Dome!** " I formed a catch basin out of wax and trapped the slime.

"Nice job. **Ice-Make Floor!** " Gray made us a path to the clock piece and we ran to it.

"I'm on fire baby!" The slime under Sugarboy turned orange and melted through my wax.

"Hey no fair!"

It was gonna be a close call to get to the piece first.

" **Wax-Make: Twin Pistols!"** I made two tiny handguns and shot them at the man's hands and covered them in a hard wax, making it impossible to stop Gray from getting the piece first.

When Gray grabbed the piece we were sucked back to our normal world.

"Just let go!" Gray yelled trying to pull the piece away from Sugarboy's feet.

A bunch of the goo came out and sucked up Gray and me causing us to lose our piece.

"It's all lukewarm!" I cried "Gray do something!"

"What are you two doing?!" Lyon yelled "I trained you better than that Carole! And you Gray, you'll bring disgrace to Ur's name! Same goes for you Carole; you are part of Ur's legacy to."

"This has nothing to do with Ur!" Gray yelled freeing us.

"Sorry Sensei!" I yelled.

"Attack him now!" Juvia yelled.

" **Wax-Make: Rushing Ram!"** I made a moving ram that slammed into Sugarboy along with the other's attacks.

"We'll be taking this with us." Gray said picking up the piece.

"My Achey-Breaky Heart…"

Gray just cringed at the man's pass at him.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	44. Parts of A Clock

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"How'd you find out about this place?" Natsu asked.

"The book." Dan explained "it says there's a clock piece here."

"Looks like they haven't found it yet."

"AH! It's Lu-Lu!"

"Lu-Lu?" Romeo and I questioned.

"I see fate has bound us together!"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"I don't really have time to waste on you…Love is beckoning me with its call"

Natsu's attack hit the shield and bounced off back at us.

"Watch where you point that!"

_This is the guy they met in the mansion, that lance must be what shrunk Natsu._

Natsu kept punching the shield and making fire fly around the room.

" **Shadow Knuckle!"** Fists came out and punched but they too got reflected by the shield "So it's not a mirror." I observed as I punched myself in the face and slurred "That's~ good to know…"

We took the distraction created by Natsu's destruction to make a run for it.

"Let's find the clock piece and get out of here." Lucy said.

"Wait my LOVE!"

"Dan knock it off we have to find the clock piece, did you forget the mission."

"I didn't forget the mission…I found LOVE!"

He then proceeded to spell the word for us.

"Would you shut up?!" Natsu yelled punching the man.

The two started fighting and Dan just thrusted his spear all over the place, he completely missed Natsu and nailed Lucy with the weapon instead.

"Oh!" We all yelled

"I'm not sure if it's funny or sad…"

Dan then decided he needed to carry Lucy around like a key chain.

"I now fear no man!"

Natsu and I had to dodge the spear again.

"We gotta get Lucy back."

"Focus on not getting hit!" I yelled at him.

Then he stopped attacking to pick his teeth. We somehow convinced Dan to marry Lucy today in this tomb and he totally bought it.

"If you two get married Erza's gonna have a fit. I don't know what will get left in her wake" Happy joked

Michelle had this whole thing planned out, a ceremony and a honeymoon.

"How long have you been planning this?" I wondered.

Romeo managed to smoke out Dan's armor and free Lucy, but in the process he stunk up the whole room.

"Couldn't you have done that with a different flame?"

Happy scooped up Lucy and made a run for it. Dan ran after them and turned the girl back to normal but in the process he made Happy humongous.

"WAH!"

"Uh oh. Must 'a slipped." Dan said.

"You suck at that…"

"Happy stop flailing around you're stepping on Natsu!"

"Sorry!"

Happy proceeded to fly around.

"Just sit still!"

Dan jumped up and shot the cat returning him to normal.

"Relax your back." Natsu told him.

"Everyone's back to normal." Michelle said.

"Let's get back to the task at hand." I told them "We gotta find the piece."

"I got the book we can use that." Lucy said.

"Hand that over!" Coco said running towards her.

"No way!" I kicked the floor and made my shadow attack her.

"Get back here!"

"We're not going anywhere." Natsu told Dan.

"I'm going after the girl." I told him "You take the knight."

"Fine."

I slipped into my shadow and sped across the floor.

"You're not getting away!"

"Yes they are!" I yelled emerging from the ground and trying to uppercut the girl.

She avoided my attack and kept going after the others. Lucy ran into a statue because she was trying to read and run. That triggered another trap which made a hole in the floor.

"Hang on I'll get you out." I told them.

Lucy offered her hand to Coco but the girl refused until Lucy forcefully took it. That weakened the rocks and the two fell down the hole.

"Lucy are you okay?" Michelle called.

"We'll come help you." Romeo told her.

"No!" she yelled up "Go find the clock piece we'll meet back up soon."

"You heard the girl." I said using my shadow to lift them out of the hole.

"She's got her spirits she'll be fine." Happy said.

"Let's get to looking." I told them.

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"Isn't there an easier way to the top?" Levy asked.

"Map says this is the only way." Gajeel spat.

"This is a pain in the butt."

"Why can't you two carry us?" Droy whined.

"We might miss a clue on the ascent." Lily told him.

"That and you could use the exercise Tubby." I joked.

"Quit whining!" Gajeel snapped.

We kept climbing up the mountain till we reached the top.

"According to Lucy information we should be on top of the piece." Gajeel said "but I don't see anything."

"Finally!" Levy yelled as she reached the top.

"Oh no we climbed the wrong mountain!" Lily told them.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding." He snickered "but it was worth it to see the look on your faces."

That just sucked the life out of them.

"Stupid thing's probably buried." Gajeel said.

"Then what now?" I asked.

Gajeel changed his arm into a shovel and we got to digging. We dug for a while, till the sun started setting.

"Why haven't we found it yet?" Levy asked.

"Stop working your gums and move your arms." Gajeel told her.

_I smell something_

"Someone's here." I told them hopping off the rock I was sitting on.

Gajeel got out of the hole "There."

"It appears I've been discovered."

"Samuel…" I grumbled "He's here for the clock part."

"This the one you saw before?" Levy asked

"Yes." I told her "He's a thinker like you."

"Hmm…" Lily just stared at the other cat.

"Well Sammy if you want the piece come get it."

"Please don't abbreviate my name."

"We can take him." Lily told Gajeel "You look for the piece."

"It's Pantherlily correct? It is a pleasure to meet a senior Exceed; it almost makes you my big brother."

"Umm no it doesn't." I said shaking my head.

"You're not worthy to call yourself my brother."

"Don't encourage him Sir Lily."

"We should at least try to be friendly." Sam said "I know all about you, how you sided with the humans."

"I did that for my own reasons." He told him.

"Logic will always trump brute force."

"Quit yapping and fight." I said shifting into my battle form.

"Happy to oblige." Sammy said transforming.

"A speed form like mine…" I observed "I didn't think Earthland Exceeds could use **Battle Form**. I look forward to testing your body's abilities!"

The two of us flew forward and traded blows. His nails were as sharp as mine.

" **Ringblade!"** I pulled off the accessory and in grew into the large saw blade.

I swung it at him but he blocked my slashes.

Sir Lily came in and swung his sword.

"Stop running and fight."

Sammy spouted off nonsense about how thinking through the situation had already made him the victor.

"A fight is decided on the battle field not in the classroom!" I said kicking him in the back.

He grabbed my arm and threw me off the mountain.

"Behind ya!" Lily came up and slashed as the other Exceed.

"Pay attention!" I yelled flying up and punching him.

Sammy pinned Lily's arms behind his back "Will you attack your own partner."

I threw the **Ringblade** at Sammy and it missed.

"You didn't calculate for the wind."

"Did I?" the blade came back and slammed into Sammy's back.

The mountain rumbled.

"Seems like your allies triggered the trap."

_He separated us to prevent us from helping the others with our mobility._

Lily elbowed Sammy and flew back.

"Why did you side with the Legion?"

"Because they took me in!"

I flew in and tried to kick him but he blocked my attack. I backed up into the mountain and saw the others fighting some golem.

"Just as predicted."

Gajeel threw the clock piece to Levy and ran up the machine.

"He can't!"

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon Iron God Sword!"**

Gajeel's arms became one big blade and but the guardian in two.

"We're done here. Finish up." Gajeel said.

Sammy had some sort of panic attack when he saw Gajeel defy his calculation.

"You're wide open." I said grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

I shifted back into my normal form and we got ready to head to the meeting point

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

You're telling me this things underwater?" I asked "We can't pull it out if it's submerged."

Lisanna had gone underwater to scout for the piece.

"We can't just drain the lake." Mira said.

"Maybe we can." Lisanna said coming back to the surface "There's a plug at the bottom."

"There's a crater over here." Elfman called "Think the two are connected?"

"Pull the plug." I said "Let's see what happens."

Lisanna swam down and yanked the cord; the lake drained and unearthed the clock piece.

"It worked."

"There it is."

"Good job."

"Glad I could help. I was starting to feel like dead weight."

"Prior to this you were." I told her before feeling like someone was stabbing me "Is something wrong Mira?"

"What was that? Didn't Erza tell you to be nice…" she said giving me the evil eye.

"I mean…we couldn't have done it without you Lisanna."

Elfman pulled the piece out and then threw it to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on not her again!" Elfman grumbled.

"Thanks big guy."

"Hughes…"

"I'm a genius it was so~ much easier to just follow you and let you four do the heavy lifting." She remarked.

"It's four against one." Elfman said charging forward.

He then got turned around and almost punched us.

"As long as I have this baton you're all my puppets." She said.

"Lisanna hold this." I said taking off my jacket and letting lightning leak out "Since you've pissed me off just by talking I'll show you just how out of your league I am. Let's go."

She flicked her wrist and I shot a blast off to the side that almost roasted my jacket.

"Watch it." I told her "That's a family heirloom."

The clock piece started humming.

"It's like…resonating. I better get going." Hughes said.

"You're not going anywhere." I told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Mira asked her.

"Just doing what the archbishop tells us."

"If you don't question your superiors you're nothing more than a puppet." Lisanna told her.

"Well then…You can be a puppet to."

The wand glowed and Mira moved. Then her eyes went dark black.

"Shit!"

"AHHAGH!"

"What the hell'd you do to her?!"

" **Second Movement!"**

When she moved the wand Satan separated form Mira.

"Impossible." Elfman said " **Satan's Soul** got pulled out."

"You two stay back!" I told them charging the demon "Mira and I haven't fought in a long time this will be fun."

I punched at the demon but it avoided the attack.

_What a joke Mira would have been ten times faster in that dodge._

I ducked under a blast **"Lightning Dragon Talon!"** I kicked Satan up and followed it into the sky "Without Mira commanding you it's like fighting a child!"

The demon tried blasting me but I put up a shield.

" **Demolition Fist!"**

I punched the monster and blasted it into the crater.

"Stop wasting my time!" I yelled at Hughes "Just put Satan back where she belongs."

The demon just went around me and went after Elfman and Lisanna "If I can't get you I'll just get them!"

The two were no match for a monster like that and I wiped the floor with them before I could even take a few steps.

"All sinners must die! Bye Bye Fairy Tail!"

The blast that was fired off was **Soul Extinction.**

I went to block the energy wave but someone else jumped in front.

"You're not supposed to use that form." I told her "You know what the old man said. You can hear me right…Mira?" I looked back at Elfman "Get out of here; I'll handle it if I have to."

_Great now I have to fight Satan and Halephus._

" **Heavenward Halberd!"** I threw the lightning lance at Satan.

"This is such a waste of time." Mira said.

"I know right."

" **Third Movement!"**

Hughes did the stupidest thing possible and merged with Satan's soul.

"RAH!"

She punched at us but Mire caught it with one had.

"Come on!" I yelled kicking her in the back "Is that it?!"

"Not even a scratch!"

"You had your fun!" Mira said blasting her.

When the smoke cleared Hughes was only left in a crater.

"You used my magic to hurt my siblings." Mira said "Now you'll pay."

"Easy now Mira." I said as she approached the woman and nearly punched her in the face.

"Bad."

"It's so terrifying." Elfman said.

"An attack like can send shivers up your spine." I added "Come on let's get the clock and go."

* * *

**Kage's POV**

After looking for a while we met up with Lucy and came out at an old church in the tomb.

"Is this the place?"

"The book says it is." Lucy replied.

"I'll get the high view." Happy said flying high.

The roof broke and Natsu crashed into the floor.

"So this is where you are."

"BUTT OUT!" Natsu tried to punch Dan but only ended up getting shrunken.

"Stay away from me!" Lucy yelled.

"Back off." I told the man as he reflected my shadow.

"Just keep attacking it'll only bring the ruins down on top of us."

I pulled my shadow back and stopped attack. When Dan tried to go after Lucy, Romeo tackled him and gave Lucy the chance to fall back. With the man boxed in between me and Romeo he wasted no time going after the younger boy.

"Oh Dan~" I heard Lucy coo.

Lucy was half naked wearing a bridal veil.

"Uhh…" the other two men and I just stood there stunned.

"Oh yeah!" Dan was all excited "Love me!"

"Now Natsu!"

Happy threw Natsu into the lance and he grew back to normal.

"Game over. **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

When Natsu punched Dan the back wall disappeared and reviled the clock piece we were searching for.

"It's huge!"

"It was back here."

"You must have dispelled the wall when Dan hit it." I told him.

"That was my plan all along." He gloated.

"Lucy!" Dan jumped up.

"You still wanna fight?" I asked.

"No you won fair a square I'm done."

He then proceeded to tell us his life story with the help of visual aids.

"These pictures don't match the story at all…"

"Well Hughes and Sugarboy drew the pictures based on my travel journal so there's likely some errors on their part."

"Ahh. That makes more sense." We said.

"So why are you looking for the clock pieces?"

"Can't tell you."

"What a waste of time." I mumbled.

Dan went back to hitting on Lucy.

"We can't leave because this is the meeting point for the others."

"Let's hunker down and wait." I told them taking a seat.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	45. Neo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

" **Shadow Knuckle!"**

I sent the fists at Byro but he waved his staff and they disappeared.

"The clock parts are resonating Natsu." I said "We need to hurry and get his piece."

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Byro just nullified the attack like all the others.

" **Capricorn!"**

Byro moved his staff and nullified Lucy's key. Natsu tried to fistfight Byro but he was not match for the older man.

"HA!" I tried to get a blow in but I ended up on the floor like Natsu.

_There's gotta be away around this guy._

"You gonna fight or talk us to death?" Natsu said interrupting Byro's talk about duty "You stay out of this." He told me.

"Fine"

Natsu tried the brute force approach but nothing was working. He just kept getting back up and getting the crap kicked out of him.

"RAH!" Natsu managed to land one punch only to get planted into the ground.

"That you would compare your greed to my mission is an insult."

"Big talk coming from a thief." Natsu said as he got kicked across the room.

Natsu picked up the candles and started eating the fire. After that he proceeded to provoke the man. Even that wasn't enough to give him an even battlefield.

_This guy hasn't even used any offensive moves. He's toying with him._

"If I must sacrifice myself for my mission than that is what I shall do!" Byro told him.

"Stop talking nonsense." I told him.

"I will make difficult choices without emotion."

"Harden your heart and you can justify anything." Michelle told him.

"Don't debate morality with me!" He yelled throw Natsu into Lucy.

"That's enough!" Happy told him "You're no different than a bully. Stop it with your fake righteousness. A path that hurts people is never the good one! Yes as a guild we get paid for our work but we make people happy!"

"You dare ridicule me."

"Yeah because you're wrong!"

"You tell'em Happy."

"I'll punish all of you!"

Romeo and Happy ran at Byro.

"Get back here!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't be stupid!"

"That's enough Lord Byro, you can't use **Divine Arrow,** it will kill them!" Dan yelled.

"Burn and be purified! **Divine Arrow!"**

He threw the bolt but missed by a mile.

"He missed?"

"That's a zero sir." Coco told him "Please stop."

"Coco?!"

"This isn't what the church stands for. What's righteous about this? I won't stand by and watch this."

"Righteousness is an arrow that pierces all."

"If that arrow must pass through the lost lambs then the arrow should be broken. I still think we can help people…but after seeing them I know we have to change."

"You've been corrupted!"

"He's gonna kill her!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

" **Lightning Rush!"**

" **Adamantine Armor!"**

I grabbed Erza and pulled her in front of the girl to block the attack.

"Just in time."

"YOU!"

"We meet again."

"Titania…"

"Don't speak my name." she told him "I'm disgusted that you'd turn on your own comrade."

"You're disgusting." I told him

"You made a big mistake old man."

"It's Gray, Juvia and Carole…and Lyon?" Happy ponied out.

"This guy giving you that much trouble?" Gray asked.

"The gang's all here." I told him "We have every piece but yours, hand it over."

"You'll have to take it from me."

"You're vastly outnumbered." Erza told him "It's over."

"Destiny demands Zentopia watch over the clock. I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

"Enough talk!" Erza yelled throwing her **Circle Sword.**

" **Demolition Fist!"**

_This won't work…maybe I can overload it._

He was able to block every single drop of Magic.

"I thought we could overwhelm him."

"Even with our numbers…" Gray said "This is annoying."

"One or a thousand, in my presence magic is useless."

"We'll fight with our fists then." Erza told him

"I'm trained to fight 50 opponents at once. You won't even be a warm up."

"He's incredibly skilled." I warned "Be careful."

All the clock pieces suddenly glowed and moved together on their own.

"It's putting itself together?"

"How?"

The sound coming out of the clock was almost painful.

_Just what is this thing?_

"It feels like my ears are bleeding!" Natsu yelled.

"This place is falling apart." Kage warned.

"We have to go!" Gray said.

Natsu sniffed "This smell…how? Get your guard up, we're in the fire now."

The smoke from the ringing cleared and I could see them clearly.

The Oracion Sies had paid us a visit.

_Cobra…_

"I never wanted to see them again." Gray grumbled.

"It appears they have new members." Erza said.

Some weird bear creature introduced the group as the Neo Oracion Sies.

"So it's like the remixed version?" I joked.

"Not really a good time for jokes." Happy said.

"You seem surprised?" Midnight observed "Much has changed these last seven years."

"It's Midnight." I said.

_Even with Jellal's help Erza and I almost lost._

"I no longer go by that name. You can call me Brain the 2nd."

"I'll call you whatever I want." Natsu told him "Why are you here?"

"To make my father's dream come true, to destroy anything with form."

"Still spouting nonsense." Erza said.

"Thank you for your help, but we no longer need your assistance." The six of them carved their seals on the clock.

Natsu, Dan and Byro went at them, but even Dan's shield couldn't bounce back the attack. Even Byro's nullification didn't work.

"He destroyed the range and attack all at once." I told the others.

"Once the Infinity Clock bares the seal of a person it becomes their property. So you see the clock is now ours."

"Since we are of the dark we cannot touch the clock." Angel informed "So we needed you to collect the pieces for us."

"We got played." Kage said.

_Then why did Lucy's dad send her a piece?_

"Let's stop sitting around." Natsu said shooting a roar at the group.

A man with a huge scythe flew in front and blew the attack back.

"He blocked the attack."

"It's wind magic." Wendy pointed out.

"It is more than just wind." The man told her "It's a storm."

"He seems really familiar." Happy said.

"He should." Kage said stepping forward "That's Erigor."

"These days I go by Grim Reaper."

"That's Erigor?!"

"Again…"

"I still have respect for you sir." Kage said "But I will beat you senseless if you get in our way."

"Who are you?" he asked.

Cobra and Racer jumped down and got ready to engage us.

"Cobra's mine." I told them running forward.

"Take them down!" Erza told Natsu and Gray.

Racer was even faster than before knocking down wizard after wizard in mere seconds.

"He's like an animal."

I bolted into the sky after Cobra.

"If it isn't the Maiden of the Sky. Do I frighten you?!"

"Wendy duck!" I yelled shooting a laser.

Cobra avoided the attack "You don't look happy to see me."

"Why would I be?!"

"You're so annoying." He snapped his fingers and my voice was amplified till it became a crippling shout.

"You too afraid to fight me?" I asked.

"I can hear it…I'll use your own voice to destroy you."

"I owe you a serious beating." I told him.

Each punch I threw was dodged by the man until he let off another sound blast that knocked me to the ground.

"We're far too strong for them."

"Angel take care of them."

_She's using Angel Magic._

She summoned a huge statue that torn the whole tomb down on top of us.

* * *

When I woke up I was in the Blue Pegasus Guild.

"Ugh my ears still hurt." I mumbled.

"You'll be fine." Erza said "Since you slept on the couch here your punishment is over."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Lucy just went to find Michelle. Everyone else followed them."

"Well let's go see what they found."

When we found the others they were outside a church eavesdropping on Lucy and Michelle.

"This is all my fault." I heard Michelle say "I brought you that hand and dragged you all into this."

"It's not your fault." Lucy told her "No one thinks that."

The two talked and shared their feelings before we went back to the building.

"I was wrong." Lucy said "It was telling us not to gather the pieces. How could I have read it so wrong? I was so cocky…I'm so sorry."

"Sounds like your good intentions backfired." Ichiya told her.

"Ehh." Natsu shrugged "If anyone's to blame it's your Dad, he was too vague."

"He should have just been straight forward."

"I prefer the easy way." I told them.

"Yeah me to." Happy said "That gives you more time to play!"

"I hear you loud and clear."

Lucy smiled again.

"Good…"

"We're you trying to cheer me up?" Lucy asked.

"Don't get used to it." Natsu told her.

"You could use some tips on flirting."

"You asking for a fight!" He said getting in my face.

"I'll take you on anytime Pinky!"

"Everyone fails once in a while." Ichiya told her "You have so many friends surrounding you. Don't worry you won't make the same mistakes again."

_Sometimes he's so wise…_

Kage was still sitting off to the side.

"You alright?" Erza asked.

"What was Erigor doing with them…?"

"Alright everybody!" Mira called "It's time to get back to the guild."

In the distance you could hear the ringing of the Infinity Clock.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	46. Master Erigor

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We got back to the guild and filled everyone in. Gramps got called into some meeting with the Wizard Saints. We still had no clue why Lucy's dad had the clock in the first place. We decided that our first priority would be to find the Oracion Seis. Freed, Ever and Bickslow showed back up so we had some of the bigger players back in the game. Freed mentioned hearing a rumor about two men who sounded like Erigor and Racer destroying a nearby church.

"The attacks on the churches have stepped up these last few days." Freed said.

"There's still no motive." Erza said.

We hung around the guild for a while trying to formulate a plan.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I heard Wakaba ask.

Kinana was up and about despite having an attack the other day.

"Get back in bed." I told her.

"Do you need something?" Lucy asked.

She didn't answer.

_Her eyes…something's wrong._

The purple haired woman started rambling and carving something into the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked "Answer me!"

"The pain will only end when the world itself ends." She said.

"What?"

She just sat there carving symbols into the wall. She was freaking me out. I stepped up and put my fingers on her temples.

_I need to focus; a slight misfire could cause brain damage. I said I'd watch out for you, I won't let him hurt you again._

" **Knock Out Spark!"** I let off a small shock that made the girl pass out "Take her back to bed."

Even though she was asleep Kinana kept mumbling about pieces to the puzzle.

"What does all this stuff mean?" Max asked.

Levy and Freed were able to read the mumbo jumbo on the wall and translate it for us. We busted out the Encyclopedia to learn more about Will Nevil, the man mentioned in Kinana's carving. But everything she wrote wasn't listed in the books.

"I say we go out there and beat this Devil guy to a pulp." Natsu said.

"It's Nevil, leave the thinking to the adults." I told him.

"You calling me a kid?!" He shouted getting in my face.

"You wanna go pinky?!"

"Knock it off!" Erza yelled.

"Keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Cana said.

"You've been asleep all day." Kage told her.

"Can't seem to wake up, well you guys wanna find the Oracion Seis?" she asked.

"You're fortune telling." Erza said.

"Yep, I'll divine the best groups and where to go."

We laid out a map and Cana got her cards ready.

"I'll divine where the Oracion Seis will appear and who's going to fight them."

Cana focused and threw her cards at the map.

"Alright I'll announce the groups." Macao said picking up the cards.

"Gray and Freed."

"Erza, Evergreen, and Max."

Erza and Ever were all set to settle their score, with poor Max stuck in the middle.

"Next Gajeel, Juvia, and Kanji."

"Alright." I said.

"Freed switch with me!" Juvia begged.

"Bickslow, Wendy, and Kage."

"Interesting." "We'll be a great team!"

"Happy, Carla, Scruff, and Lily."

"And Finally, Natsu, Elfman, Lucy and Michelle"

"One of you switch with Gray this instant!" Juvia yelled at Gajeel and me.

"No Cana's always spot on." I told her "We can't switch."

* * *

**Sometime Later**

"Cana's dead wrong." I told them.

"Wadda ya' mean?" Gajeel said.

"Why pair me with the two of you?" I said.

"Are you insinuating Juvia is a bad partner?"

"Not at all." I told them "But think about it, I use Lightning Magic, Gajeel uses Iron Magic and Juvia you use Water Magic."

"I get it." Gajeel said "We're more likely to attract you attacks then the enemy. I still doubt you'd get hit but it is possible"

"Exactly."

We kept walking till we came to the church.

"Guess we were too late." Gajeel said.

The building had become an inferno. We went to get a closer look and found Hughes on the ground, and then some weird monster thing walked out.

"This doesn't make any sense."

The monster talked with telepathy "You're not supposed to question the archbishop's orders."

"He's telepathic."

"They're not with the Oracion Sies." Juvia said "They're with the Legion."

I looked up and saw that creature kicking the downed woman.

I blasted him back "It's not nice to hit your friends."

"I spy filthy guild wizards."

"You work for Zentopia." Gajeel said.

The monster said that they were supposed to follow orders in order to gain a reward. He kicked Hughes towards us and I caught the girl before she hit the ground. I laid her down and looked back at the man.

"You wanna fight?"

"Sinner!"

A magic circle appeared on my arm and then exploded.

"AHH!"

I grabbed my arm

_What was that?!_

"He's dangerous be careful." Juvia said.

"I'll show you dangerous!" Gajeel said jumping in and swinging a club at the man.

"You have a lot of magic." The same thing that happened to my arm happened to Gajeel and Juvia.

"Your ruptures are so pretty!"

"What is he doing?!"

"It's **Rupture Magic**." Hughes said "I super powerful. It expands internal magic power and makes it explode. We don't stand a chance."

The man blew us up again.

"I ain't dead yet!" I said getting up only to explode again.

"Ugh…"

"This guy." I asked Hughes "He's Gutman right?"

"Yes."

"Hold this." I said throwing my coat at her before charging forward "I'm gonna fry you!"

" **Rupture!"**

" **Lightning Body!"** I shifted into energy and avoided the attack **"Lightning Dragon Talon!"** I kicked the man back

" **Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel jumped in and pushed the man back "We gotta buy Juvia some time."

" **Demolition Fist!"** I punched the man back.

" **Rupture!"** We both got blasted around.

" **Iron Dragon Lance!"**

" **Laser Eyes!"**

Our attacks connected but we were still ruptured.

"I'm just getting started!"

We both exploded again

"AGH!"

"Just give up you can't beat him." Hughes yelled.

"Fairy Tail wizards don't give up."

"There ain't no stopping us." Gajeel told him "Right Juvia."

"Thank you for holding him off."

Juvia appeared from below and trapped the man him in a bubble

"Go ahead blow your way out."

_I get it._

When he tried to blast his way out he only damaged himself.

"Now!"

" **Raging Bolt!"**

" **Iron God Sword!"**

We attacked Gutman and finally finished him off.

"Our timing could use work." Gajeel said.

"Had Gray been my partner it would have worked perfectly."

"Oh really?" I said taking my coat back form Mary.

"That was incredible." She said with a huge blush "You're really handsome."

"I'm engaged."

"Well that sucks." She grumbled "The good ones are always taken.

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Can this mountain be less steep?" Bickslow mumbled.

"How you doing Wendy?" I asked.

"I'm good."

"Let's get to the other side of the pass."

As we walked between the mountains storm clouds gathered.

_It can't be…_

"They say mountain weather is unpredictable." Bickslow joked

We then got hit by a jet of water.

"What the?!"

"What was the weather yesterday?"

"It's Grim Reaper."

"Master Erigor."

"I know no Erigor." He said.

"Your memory was never this bad." I told him.

"I might not remember but I do know what's coming next! **Cloud Busts From Above!"**

A gust came down and tried to blow us away.

" **A Tornado Rips Through the Air!"**

Bickslow and I put up a wall to block the wind.

"I can create weather patterns that defy the very laws of nature. I'll destroy all you flies."

"What did you call me?" Bickslow spat.

"Still using that same name." I added.

"Don't worry I'll support you." Wendy said casting her magic.

I moved forward once she had finished.

" **Shadow Knuckle!"**

" **Gusts from Below!"**

The wind was so strong it blew us all away.

"Are you nothing but talk?" he asked.

" **A Violent Thunderstorm From Above!"** Erigor sent a black cloud charged with lightning at us.

"I can stop it." Wendy said stepping in front of us **"Sky Dragon Roar!"**

Wendy managed to stop the black cloud.

"I don't get it he's nothing like he used to be." I said "Why doesn't he remember me at all?"

"It's like he has no soul." Bickslow said "He's like a husk."

" **Lightning From Behind You."**

" **Shadow Wall!"** I just barely blocked the attack with a wall.

" **Point Blank Baryon Formation!"** Bickslow let off a blast but Erigor dodged it.

"He avoided it."

"He can fly!"

"I can, seems I had forgotten. Can you tell me who you are again?"

"Seriously?"

"Have you gone senile?" I asked

Erigor let out another wind blast that Wendy blasted away.

"Move!" Bickslow moved the two of us away as a bunch of cows fell from the sky.

"Umm what?!"

"I'm so sorry." Wendy said.

"That's enough!" I yelled having my shadow punch at Erigor "What happened to you?! You were never this dumb. You remembered everything, you remembered me!"

"Who are you again?"

" **Snake Shadow!"**

" **Lightning From Above!"**

The lightning blasted the snake away.

"Master Erigor wake up!" I said punching at him "What would the others say if they saw you like this. A man who doesn't even remember what happened five minutes ago! We looked up to you, we went with you when you tried to attack the guild masters, and we suffered along with you. Where's that man?! Where's my friend?!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"RAH! **Shadow Twister!** " I spun in the air and sliced at Erigor with my shadow.

" **A Twister From Below!"**

I got blown back and had to reorient myself.

"Wendy run while you can." I heard Bickslow tell the girl.

"Listen to the man and go." Erigor told her "Or join in their suffering."

I blocked his lightning blast with a wall. Even then a twister cam from behind and hit Wendy, but she got up and went right back to helping Bickslow.

"If you ran you might save yourself. Why help him?"

"I'll never abandon a friend."

He let off another wind blast.

"Dammit Wendy just go! Sometime you gotta leave your friends behind!" Bickslow told her.

"No I'm not moving, just let me help you!"

"Hngh…who was that?" Erigor mumbled "What did you do?!"

"You got to him…" I said surprised "You broke though."

"GO AWAY! GET OUT!"

"What's happening to him?" Wendy asked.

"His mind is turning on him." Bickslow said "His memories are fighting back."

"Come on!" I yelled "You can do it. Remember!"

"Shut up! I can't hear myself think!"

"You can do it Master Erigor! It's me Kageyama, you remember me right?"

"No Stop!"

"Something keeps pushing the memories back." Bickslow said "he's trying but something is stopping him. It's tearing him apart from the inside."

"Wendy." I said looking at the girl "Your healing magic started this…please help him."

"You wanna help the guy who's trying to kill us?" Bickslow said shocked.

"No, I want to help my friend."

"DIE!"

" **Sky Dragon Healing Roar!"** Wendy blew through Erigor's attack and the air covered him.

_Please work._

When Wendy stopped some black light came out of Erigor.

"Oh no! I only wanted to help." I little girl said

"He'll be fine." Bickslow said "Whatever was clouding his mind is gone now. Good job Wendy."

"Thank you Wendy." I said hugging the girl "This means a lot."

I got up and walked over to the man.

"Wake up!"

"Don't be so rough."

"He may be my fired but he's also the enemy. What's their plan? Tell me! What do they want with the Infinity Clock?"

He pushed me off "Uhh…I don't know everything's a blur. I don't even remember what I was doing?"

"Can you remember anything anymore?"

"I remember a horrible nightmare. It was like some came into my dream, after that just darkness."

"Then you became Grim Reaper." I said.

"Sounds like someone cast a spell on his dreams to control him." Wendy spoke.

"Manipulating brainwaves slowly to go unnoticed." Bickslow said.

"If only I knew the cost when I gave up my memories. I gained powerful magic but it wasn't worth it. Everything was gone in an instant. There's nothing more agonizing that not being able to remember anything. I was lost…till I heard a voice calling for me. I have no intentions of helping you but I am grateful."

"No problem sir." I said looking at the man "I'm always there for a friend."

"Cana! Before she picked the teams she kept saying how tired she was." Bickslow said.

"She has been sleeping a lot." Wendy said.

"That explains it." I said "We got tricked again! The teams were made to play to the Oracion Sies strength."

"We have to get back and tell the others." Wendy said.

"Right behind you." Bickslow said chasing her.

I got up and started to walk away.

"Kageyama."

"Yes sir?"

"I was pretty surprised to find out that you joined Fairy Tail. A few years ago I heard you had all been killed…I'm glad you're still alive."

I smirked at the man "It's good to have you back sir."

"Are you happy?" he asked as I turned to leave.

"Yes sir. I've made a ton of friends, and been on adventures you can't even imagine. I even met a girl."

"I may not like the guild you joined, but I'm happy you're happy."

"Thank you sir. I hope to see you again."

The sky rumbled and I looked up.

"What is that?!" some huge mechanical fish was swimming though the sky.

"It's the true form of the Infinity Clock. AH!"

"What?"

"I remembered something. There's a girl in Fairy Tail named Lucy right?"

"Yeah what about her."

"If she's your friend you need to hurry, she's in danger. They're going to try and take her to the castle. Don't let her go. They need a celestial wizard to work the clock for them."

"Thank you." I said running off.

I caught up to Wendy and Bickslow.

"Call Warren now Lucy's in danger!"

Wendy pulled out the card.

"I'm busy what is it?" the man said.

"Call Natsu's team." I said "Lucy's in danger."

"We know." Warren said "Elfman said that they already took her and Natsu. Michelle was a fake."

"Well come back to the guild and regroup." Bickslow said

"We'll see you soon Warren."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	47. The Voice of My Friend

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We got tricked again; Lucy and Natsu had gotten taken by the Oracion Seis. All of us fell for Michelle's trick. That thing in the sky, just what is going on?

_Why use Michelle…Why the broken teams…is this just a play for time? The Oracion Seis could have taken Lucy back at the tomb, why make Michelle or Imitatia do it for them…What's Midnight's game? Kage's information from Erigor only said that they needed Lucy but not why they needed her._

Some archeologist showed up and asked for Lucy. One of them was a descendant of Will Nevil; he was the one who gave Lucy's dad the clock part. The man explained that the clock brings about Real Nightmare, a spell that alters someone's perception of time leading to mass confusion. The man requested that we stop the clock.

"Weren't we gonna do that anyway?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"We can rescue Natsu and Lucy while were there."

The man was grateful that we accepted the request. He gave Erza some hammer that could 'Ward off evil'; they said they'd do whatever they could to help us.

"How are we even gonna get up to that thing?"

"Don't worry." Cana said "Help's on the way. There's your ride now."

"It's that ugly airship." I mumbled.

"Christina."

Ichiya crashed to the ground before us.

"We're counting on this guy?" Gray asked.

"They're the ones with the airship."

"Yeah, but he's so annoying." I grumbled.

"Quit bellyaching and get on!" Gramps yelled.

"My prediction is spot on this time." Cana said telling us who would be going to the castle.

Our team consisted of Me, Erza, Mira, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, the cats, and Warren.

We didn't even get too far out of town when we blew an engine.

"Can't you steer this hunk of junk?!"

"What's the problem?"

"There's damage to the hull." Ichiya said.

Mira and Elfman went out to look at the problem. It was taking them an awfully long time to come back in.

"I'm starting to get worried." Erza said.

"Yeah me to."

I heard a crash and looked out the window to see Mira and Racer falling off the ship.

"Mira!"

"Turn back now."

"I can't."

"Just go!' Elfman yelled "Let Mira handle it."

_Be careful Mira he's incredibly strong. I want you to come back in one piece._

We had to make repairs to the ship in order to stay airborne. At one point there was a magic pulse that resulted in a time distortion. I'm just gonna say that being a toddler for all of ten seconds and having Erza bonk me over the head sucks.

* * *

We got close to the cathedral and they started firing at us, so we fired back. They sent that giant octopus at us. The thing wrapped around the ship and tried to drag us down.

"Find a way to knock it off!"

The mollusk spit acid all over the deck and started to corrode that ship. Ichiya sent out so chains that tied the monster down.

"I shall defeat this monster by sacrificing Christina." Ichiya said "You must leave now."

_He's really gonna do it._

"You heard him were leaving!"

We got close and jumped over to a nearby tower. From there we watched the airship plummet to the ground and crash.

"That jerk acting all cool."

"He was so manly…" Elfman cried.

"He'll be fine." I grumbled "That toad never seems to bit the big one."

"Surviving danger is what he does best." Erza said "Let find Natsu and Lucy."

We headed deeper into Zentopia territory looking for Natsu or Lucy.

"Hold up. I hear Gildarts."

"What's he saying?"

"Apparently the Archbishop is being control by a cardinal." Warren explained.

"Let's hurry and get to them." I said.

We went inside and went toward the Archbishop's chamber. We entered and found Natsu, Gildarts, Laki and Coco there.

"Wendy tend to the Archbishop."

"On it."

"To think you'd break into the Grand Cathedral." Byro said.

That cardinal said that the world would now come to an end as a result of the Infinity Castle.

"If you want to stop the clock all you have to do is kill the girl. But I know you won't do that. Which means Chaos is inevitable!"

He started fading away.

"He was just another fake. I doubt he even knew. He was just a tool."

"I now know what must be done." Byro said "If I'm to stop the clock Lucy Heartfilia must die."

"You won't touch her!" Natsu charged in only to be thrown back.

"Leave this to me I owe this guy a beating." Gildarts said stepping up "You go find Lucy."

"It's the other cat!" Gajeel yelled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow Lord Byro." The cat said "I won't let you reach your friend."

"Get him!"

Byro nullified Scruff and Lily's wings making them fall to the ground.

"You're fighting me!" Gildarts said blowing him back.

"Hurry and find Lucy!"

"Warren you stay here everyone else with me." Erza said.

"Roger!"

Gildarts held Byro back so we could follow after Natsu. We climbed up the flying ship and chased that other cat. We took the path up the middle and entered the castle.

"Anyone else hear that?" Elfman asked it.

"It's Warren but it's so full of static I can barely hear him."

"He says if we defeat the Oracion Sies we can save Lucy."

"That's a plan I can get behind." Gajeel said.

"End of the line."

I looked up and saw Cobra was blocking our path.

"I hear it all. Every one of your emotions."

"I'm gonna char those ears off." Natsu said.

"I'm leaving you for last Salamander." He pointed at me "He and I have unfinished business."

"Do we?" I said playing dumb.

He jumped forward and tried punching me "Where is she!"

"Like I'd tell you!" I said pushing him back "You guys go I'll have to settle this."

_I won't let you touch her ever again._

"We can help you."

"No." I said "he wants me because I took his pet all those years ago. He couldn't hear the cries like I could."

"Shut up!" he said throwing a blast at me.

I blocked it with a shield "Erza can stay the rest of you go!"

"If you two die I'll kill you!" Natsu yelled running off.

I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cobra asked.

"You really think I'll let you near her. What a fricken joke. If you listen so well you would have read my mind to find her location. Now" I said handing my coat to Erza for storage "Let's finish this!"

We both charged forward and collided.

"Give her back!"

"Not in a million years!"

"RAH!" the two of us traded blows before we broke apart.

Erza jumped in and tried slashing him a few times but he dodged every strike.

" **Demolition Fist!"** I threw a punch at the man

" **Sound Blast!"**

He blew up the floor and the three of us fell into a lower part. We started brawling again when that nasty goop tried to swallow us.

"That magic."

"Sugarboy…"

"Woo!"

"Why are you still fighting us?" Erza asked

"Lord Byro gave us orders to keep you away from the clock." He said "Snake-boy will tell you the same thing."

"May your own voice be your destruction?"

Cobra blew the man away like it was nothing. Sugarboy's own slime swallowed him up and he fell out of the castle.

"Get lost…Now then shall we continue."

" **Lightning Dragon Laser Eyes!"** I tried to blast him but he bent his back to avoid the attack.

Erza came up from behind him **"Circle Sword!"**

He avoided that attack as well. I flashed in front of him and nailed him with an uppercut.

" **Demolition Fist!"**

" **Sound Blast!"**

Erza was able to block most of the attack but we were struggling to find an offense against Cobra's magic.

"I can obliterate anything with sound."

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"You're talking yourself up. You still think you can win…She's thinking the same thing."

"I will not think about her any more till I defeat you." I told him.

"Who are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"Be quite." I said "I have to stay focused or someone might get hurt."

I jumped forward and landed in front of the man.

" **Volt Breaker!"**

I tried to punch him but he stopped my hand with sound.

"Give up the fight."

"I'm not afraid of you Cobra. I will never lose to you. As long I can hear her I'll never let you have her back."

"You're hallucinating!"

"No I can hear her loud and clear. I hear the promises I made seven years ago. I won't let you hurt her again! **Lightning Dragon Roar!** "

"HA!" Erza slashed at him with a flaming sword.

"Be quiet." He said blasting her out the wall.

"Erza!"

I shifted into lightning and caught her in the air.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Not a problem."

"The person you're talking about."

"Don't think about it, he might hear you." I told her "I'll tell you when we get home."

We landed on the chains outside.

"You're stubborn." Cobra spat.

"I was in the Tower with you." Erza said "Why do you want people to suffer like we did?"

"Are you referring to the Real Nightmare? I could care less, you two always going on about love and comrades. It makes me sick, why do you get this and I lose the only friend I ever had!"

"Accept you pain, step into the light."

Erza and I tried attacking the man but he just avoided it like he always does.

"You don't understand at all."

"I will beat you." I said standing back up "Not just for Cubellios, but for Lucy. Answer me quickly what is Michelle."

"What do you think?"

"She's a puppet like that cardinal."

"What?!" Erza said.

"Yep." Cobra answered "Nothing but a doll given life. Brain could make her cease to exist whenever he wants."

" **Electric Shotgun!** "

I blasted the man in the chest and he stumbled back.

_I have to go faster if I want to save Lucy._

"I heard that, if you beat me my seal will be removed." Cobra said "But you don't have that much time. Just give up."

"Like I'd give in to you."

"You can't win by just believing in friends!" he said.

"Re-quip!" Erza jumped in and slashed at him with her **Sea-Empress Armor**

"Power requires sacrifice! What we gave up can't be replaced. Erigor's memories, Racer's humanity, Angel's life force. You don't have the strength for that!"

" **Arcing Bolt!"** I shot at the man and made him back away from Erza.

I ran up to the man and we traded punches

"AGH!"

"RAH!"

"Why are you going so far? Do you want her that bad?"

"I have to do this if I want to face her! Don't you understand I have no fear of losing? That is true power."

_**Listen up!** _

_Warren._

The Archbishop came over the telepathic link and said that destroying the chains holding the castle would help get Lucy more time.

"Erza did you hear him."

"Yes." She said taking out a large sword "Just hang on Lucy."

"It's time for me to finish you off." Cobra said activating his full capabilities "This is the last breath Cubellios gave me, and now I'll use it to destroy you, the man who took her from me!"

_Without Laxus close by I can't get the Lacrima to full power like his._

"I'll rot your bones! **Poison Dragon Roar!** "

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

The two attacks collided but his was overpowering mine.

_Crap!_

Erza stepped in front and blocked the attack with her hammer.

"This weapon wards off evil."

"She grabbed it on instinct…You're gonna cut the chains and risk killing all three of us!"

"Erza do it!"

Erza swung and shattered the chain we were on. We moved from chain to chain breaking the links and holding off Cobra.

"You said power comes from sacrifice. Having nothing left to lose won't make you strong." I told him.

"What's your point?!"

"Protecting is what true power is. You can't live for yourself. You're nothing but a coward! Erza Now!"

I jumped back and landed on Erza's hammer.

"How will you even look her in the eye!" I yelled "I'll kill you before I let you near her again!"

"Here we go!" Erza swung forward and I shot at Cobra.

"Just shut up! Die! AH! I hear her…I can hear her mind, but not her body."

"Stay focused!" I yelled tackling him off the chain.

"AAH!"

"Having friends makes me strong not weak!"

_I know he heard her._

I rotated in the air and plowed the man into the dirt when we hit the ground.

_Erza keep breaking the chains. We have to save Lucy._

I stood over the man in the crater.

"You've lost." I told him.

" **Static Resonator!"** I kicked the ground.

_She'll be here soon._

I grabbed Cobra's neck "I won't let her near you, I'll kill you here and now."

He gasped for air "Your guild doesn't kill people."

"If it means I can protect her I'll get blood on my hands."

I sat there crushing the man's throat.

"Ahh…Ahh…no…you…bastard…"

"I heard her cries seven years ago, you claim to be her friend but you didn't hear her at all. You never saw the cursed girl, you only saw the snake."

"KANJI!"

"Kinana…"

"What are you doing? Stop it right now! Let that man go."

I threw Cobra to the ground.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_**Lucy used the Real Nightmare to free Natsu.** _

_What's Romeo doing here? Lucy really managed to control that magic. Why can I hear them._

I listed closely and I could hear Lucy.

_She's trying to control the clock…you can do it Lucy, don't give up._

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Kinana asked Cobra.

"Leave him alone." I told her.

"He's hurt we should help him."

"Get your hands off me." Cobra grumbled.

"You're the person that's been calling out to me." She said.

"It's you!"

_He knows…_

"Watch your hands" I mumbled when I pushed her down.

"What happened to your eye?"

I sat on the edge of the crater watching the two.

_It's like she never met him. She's not like the snake I first met. She has her own emotions and feelings, I can try and protect her from her past or I can let her face it…_

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Erik."

_He never struck me as an Erik._

Cobra turned and looked to the side. Lahar and Mest showed up with an unconscious prisoner.

"The other are already in custody come peacefully."

"Wait he's not a bad guy."

Kinana's arms were getting corrosive.

"Hey calm down." I told her I looked at the two council members "I'll trade Cobra for the girl on your back."

"What?"

"It was just a puppet not a member of the Oracion Sies." I told him "It's just Michelle."

"This was just a puppet?"

"The Real Nightmare gave the doll a soul; it's a real girl now."

"You're telling me this was just a puppet?" Lahar said.

"He's telling the truth." Cobra said "We made it, it was under our control, it had no free will."

"I'd be awfully grateful if you'd turn her over to me." I said "Fairy Tail has a good track record of reforming mages who had fallen to darkness. This was just a puppet can't you look the other way."

"I'm supposed to bring in all the members." Lahar said.

"Without Fairy Tail what would have happened here. Who would have stopped the Infinity Clock." I said "We'll call it even if you give me Michelle."

"…Fine." Lahar said "You give me Cobra I'll give you this girl."

"Sounds like a deal." I walked up and took Michelle…or Imitatia whatever we were gonna call her now.

"Is that other girl with you?" he gestured to Kinana.

"Yeah she's with the guild." I said, I looked over at Doranbolt "Hey you."

"What…"

"No one thinks you're a coward, you didn't abandon us. I heard you saved Wendy back then…Thank you."

I took Michelle and Kinana and we walked away.

* * *

I found the other's just after they had recovered Lucy.

"Hey we're back!" I called out.

"What's Kinana doing here?" Gray asked.

"What's that on your back?" Erza asked.

"Hey Lucy I got you a present."

"Hmm…HA!"

"I found this a few miles away. I managed to broker a deal for her."

"Hmm…" the girl on my back stirred "Where am I?"

"Where you belong." I told her "With your family."

"How…I'm…just a doll." She said.

"I thought she was just a puppet." Erza said.

"She was." I said "I think Lucy's time controlling the clock…made her a real girl."

I laid the girl down by Lucy.

"Thank you Big Sister." Michelle cried hugging Lucy.

"How?" Erza whispered.

"Really…I don't know…just a miracle I guess. Sometimes it's best to just accept the good things in life right." I said putting my arm around her shoulder

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Yeah it is." She smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	48. Trianing Day

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

After we got back to the guild we had a nice party to celebrate our defeat of the Oracion Seis. Lucy's been working on getting Michelle acclimatized to a normal life. The girl still has the power to shift into her Imitatia outfit and control vines with it.

After the legion departed we got back to a normal routine.

"What's this about Sabertooth?"

"They're the strongest guild in Fiore." Romeo explained.

"They only became strong after you all disappeared." Carole added.

"They have six incredibly powerful mages." Max said "That's how they got so strong."

"Where are we ranked?" Wendy asked.

"Dead last."

"Weakest guild in the country."

"Alright!" Natsu yelled "That'll just make it more fun to climb back to the top!"

"Natsu right, it'll only make the story better." I said

"You're all as optimistic as ever." Michelle said.

She had started dressing more casually like Lucy, she even got her guild mark on her hand like Lucy. So now she was wearing a black shirt and blue skirt.

"Have any of you seen Gildarts?" Cana asked.

"Why missing daddy already?" Gray joked before her noticed Lucy "…Oh sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled.

"He went to the old guild hall with Gramps." I told her.

"Sweet now I can actually do some work!"

* * *

**?'S POV**

I watched as Sting blew that poor soldier away.

_Poor guy was out of his league._

"Are you two boys done?" I asked playing with the sand in my hand "Can we go home now?"

"What's you problem?" Sting asked "You love this kind of stuff."

"I like getting out and getting fresh air, I don't like seeing you go overboard like that."

"Stop treating him like a child." Rogue said.

"I don't treat you two boys like children."

"Go easy on the poor girl Rogue she's just looking for an excuse to vent her frustrations about her crush coming back to life."

"Kanji is no my crush." I said "You know that I prefer a different type."

"Oh we know what you prefer." Sting smirked.

"See, it's attitudes like yours that make it so I can't stand men. Go get your cats so we can go home."

"Jeez Die lighten up."

"It's Diana!" I yelled.

I pushed my green and brown hair out of my eyes and trudged off "Those two idiots…Why did I even become friends with them in the first place."

_This is what I get for joining Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Gramps assembled the whole guild for a meeting.

"Long story short I'm retiring." He said.

_Finally calling it quits huh._

"So here is the fifth master of Fairy Tail…"

_There's no fricken way it's me._

"Gildarts Clive."

"That's just Mira old man." I told him.

"Hi!" she waved.

"Where's Gildarts?!"

"He left you a letter" she said.

Gildarts Letter said that he didn't want to be master.

"But before I give up the title there a few things I want to do."

"First- Laxus is a member of Fairy Tail again."

I smiled at that first on "Thanks old man…"

Erza leaned over "Do you think he can get money and move out now?"

I laughed "Who knows."

"Second-I nominate Makarov Dreyer as Sixth Master."

"AGAIN?!"

"It's fate old man!" I yelled over the laughter "You'll never get out of this job."

Gildarts final message was that upon his return in the future we reclaim the title of strongest guild in Fiore.

"My finally task huh?! That's I'll be master of this gild till the day I die!"

We had a party to celebrate a new day for the guild.

"How are we supposed to be the strongest?" Kage asked "If Saber and Lamia Scale are so strong it'll take forever, not to mention most of us are seven years behind them."

"There's only one way for us to become number one in a short amount of time." Romeo said.

"How?" I asked.

"No way! We're never participating in that again."

"What are you talking about?" Gramps asked.

"We can do it we've got everybody back!" Carole said "I'm with Romeo."

Natsu's group came back from their excursion in the forest.

"Anyone who doesn't want to participate raise your hand." Macao said.

Anyone who hadn't gotten stuck on Tenrou raised their hand.

"Can someone please explain what we're talking about?" Michelle asked.

"While everyone was gone an annual festival started to determine the number one guild in the land. All the guilds compete to show their strength. It's called the Grand Magic Games." Romeo explained.

"Sounds like a blast." I said.

"If we win we'll jump right to the top." Erza said.

"Talk about a shortcut." Kage smirked "Why not use it?"

"The winning guild gets 30,000,000 jewels in prize money." Carol said.

"We're in!" Gramps yelled.

"When's it starting?" Natsu asked.

"Three mouths." Romeo said.

"That's plenty of time. We'll be back in fighting shape by then." Natsu said.

"We'll be number one in no time." Gray said.

"We can accomplish anything." Erza said.

"We'll show them all just how strong we are." I added.

"YEAH!"

We had a big party to celebrate our decision to enter the games.

* * *

The party the night before was loud and rowdy. Erza and I had gone home fairly early but the party was still raging when we left.

"Morning." I mumbled to Erza as I got out of bed.

"You're getting up?" she asked.

"Going to the bathroom, then I'll start breakfast." I told her.

I slinked down the hall way and opened the door. I blinked a few time and stared at the woman in my bathroom.

"Uh…" Mira said.

She was looking in the mirror just wearing a tee-shirt.

I just closed the door and turned around. I crawled back into bed next to Erza.

"I thought you were getting up?" she said.

"I just had the funniest dream." I said "Mira was half naked in our bathroom."

"Is that so…Wait What?!" Erza said sitting up in bed.

"At least I think it was a dream." I said scratching my head.

"Why are you dreaming about Mira?!" she yelled.

The door to our bedroom opened.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Mira yelled.

"What the hell's all that noise?!" Laxus yelled.

"Everyone in the kitchen now!" I yelled.

The four of us all took a seat at the table.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Mira came back here last night?" I said "And I wager you brought her here." I said giving my brother a look.

"I just woke up in his bed." Mira said "I don't remember much."

"I remember plenty." Laxus smirked.

"Ewww!" Erza yelled "Just ewww. Really Mira?"

"It was an accident." She said.

I let out a sigh "Let's just pretend this never happened.

"Agreed." We all said.

* * *

When we broke into groups to train I opted to go with Laxus' group instead of Erza's

"You're sure you don't want to come?" she said.

"It'll be better for me and Laxus to work on our magic together. You'll be fine by yourself. You guys have a lot of work, training yourselves and helping Michelle control her powers, it'll be best if I let you guys work alone."

"Yeah." she said hugging me "I'll miss you."

We had a long kiss "I'll miss you too."

"Let's go!" Laxus yelled.

Erza gave me one more kiss "I love you."

"Love you to." I said holding her as long as I could "I have to go Erza."

She held me tightly "Don't do anything stupid okay."

"Same goes for you." I said "You have fun."

"Bye love." She said kissing me.

"See you in three mouths." I said.

"Come on!" Laxus yelled grabbing me and dragging me off "You'll see her soon enough."

"Why don't you go with Mira's group?" I smirked

"Shut it brat!"

* * *

**Near the end of training.**

I was sitting around the fire watching the embers crackle.

"What are you doing?" Ever asked.

"Sitting around." I told her.

"How exciting." She said "Hear anything from Erza?"

"No…" I told her "I'm sure she's fine they went to a beach resort."

We sat around the fire when a bird landed on Evergreen's shoulder.

"Eek! Get it off!"

"What's the problem?" Bickslow asked looking out.

"Get this thing off me!"

I whistled "Over here birdy."

The thing flew over and landed on my finger.

"You look awfully familiar." I said "Come out I know your back there!"

"Perceptive as always." The tan skinned man said stepping out of the forest.

"Who are you?" Freed said getting defensive.

"What are you doing here Harver?"

He looked similar to how he had seven years ago. He had gotten older and had grown a ponytail and a goatee aside from that he looked about the same.

"I'm here to ask a friend for a favor." He said.

"You know this guy?" Laxus asked.

"Very little."

"I'm hurt." He said "I thought we were friends. I've changed you know. I'm not with Grimoire Heart anymore. I'm with a new guild you might know some of the members."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him.

"A guild meant to stop Zeref, Crime Sorciere. We only have four member and you're looking at one."

"Who are the other three?"

"Ultear, Meredy and you old pal Jellal."

"Jellal." I spat "I can't stand that guy. I put on the face for Erza but…"

"Speaking of Jellal. He meant up with your friends and they agreed to look into a weird magic at the games this year. You'll help to right?"

"If Erza said yes sure I'll look into it."

"Something else." he said standing up "I know it's not my place but you need to keep a close eye on Erza."

"Hey watch your mouth man." Bickslow said.

"I'm only telling you because I'm your friend Kanji…Next time you see Erza you need to talk with her about Jellal. Don't end up like I did…"

"Alright thanks." I said.

"Well I gotta hit the road." He said "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Hey Harver?" I asked as he started to depart "Were you able to help that woman?"

"Not yet." he said "Maybe you were right…maybe I'm too late."

"Have some hope." I told him "I'm sure it'll work out."

"I hope so." He said fixing his hat and walking away.

"You have interesting friends." Laxus said.

"Yeah…"

_Erza…what was he talking about?_

* * *

**When the teams arrive back at the guild**

"I told you we're a day late!" I yelled "Erza's group already left for the games!"

"I'm sorry alright!" Laxus yelled "Blame Freed he was the one keeping track on the time. He made us miss the train."

"Will you two knock it off?!" Gramps yelled "I called the five of you here for a reason."

Gramps explained that each guild could have two teams in the games, and he wanted us to be the B-team.

"Uhh Gramps…" I said "We need six to form a team." I told him "We've only got five here."

"I'm working on the sixth. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Kage, and Wendy are the first team so will you lot be the second?"

"Why would we do that?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't like the idea of being the B-Team" Laxus said.

"How about this?" Gramps said "Losing team has to do what the winning one says."

We all had visions of making the other team do menial tasks for us.

_Yes Master…what would you like Master…Take off my uniform…No not there that tickles. OH MASTER!_

"Erza…In a maid outfit…" I said staring off into the light

"He stole my idea and made it naughty!" Mira whined.

"YEAH WE'LL DO IT!"

We were now the B-Team, and the next morning we headed out to the capital city of Crocus.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	49. The Blooming Capital Crocus

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We arrived in Crocus the next day. The games didn't start till the next night. Gramps had told us who would be our sixth member and I wasn't happy with his decision but I let it go.

"We don't have to be at the inn till midnight." Mira said "We're free to explore the city all day."

"Juvia is going to find Gray-Sama!" the girl said running off.

"I guess it's just the four of us." Mira said.

"Who says I wanna hang out with you guys?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Come on it'll be a fun team building exercise." I told him.

"I cannot believe you right now."

The four of us walked around town checking out the sights of the capital city.

"This place is too loud." Gajeel whined.

"Lighten up." I said "Relax and have some fun."

We kept walking and a woman accidentally bumped into me.

"Sorry about that." I said helping her off the ground "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." The girl said dusting herself off.

She was of average height wearing a white jacket and bow.

"You…" she said looking at me "You're Kanji Dreyer, the man who defeated Jellal…"

"Yeah that's me." I told her "Who are you."

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"May we cross paths again." She said walking off.

"Kagura!"

A man with dark skin and shaggy blonde hair ran up.

"No Way!"

"Sho?!"

I looked at Erza's friend he looked about the same just with longer hair.

"How are you?" he asked.

"You know this guy?" Gajeel asked.

"He's a friend of Erza's" I said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm competing for Blue Pegasus." He said "I heard you guys were at the guild hall a few months back, but I was out of town…Where's Sister?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." I said

"I'd love to talk more but I'm supposed to find my friends, I'll see you around. Don't tell Erza you saw me I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure." I said.

He walked off talking to the woman I had bumped into.

"You know a lot of people." Laxus said.

"Kanji is a popular guy." Mira said.

We walked around the city some more visiting various stands and stores.

"Ga-Je-el." A woman said in a sing song voice.

"Oh crap…" he mumbled.

"What."

"Don't do anything stupid." He said looking at Laxus and me.

A woman with long black hair walked up to him. She was wearing a bright orange Chinese style dress. She was accompanied by a woman with red hair in a maroon dress.

"What do you two want?"

"Who are these people?" Mira asked me.

"I don't know."

"Beats me." Laxus said.

"Hey Gajeel." The red head asked "Long time no see."

"Come on big fella." The woman with the black hair said.

_Who are these girls?_

"Don't give me the silent treatment stud." The black hair said grabbing his arm "Who are your friends?"

"Get off me." He said.

The girls dress moved to the side and I saw the guild mark on her leg.

_Raven Tail…_

"Laxus…"

"Yeah I saw it…"

"Come on Gajeel let's go have some fun. I haven't seen you in so long." The girl said.

"Go away Lauren!"

_What!_

I looked at this girl and she gave me the stink eye.

"What are you looking at pervert?" She said.

I could feel Laxus twitching next to me.

"Oh crap…" Gajeel mumbled.

"This is…" Even Mira was stunned into silence.

"Lauren…" the two of us whispered.

She'd grown up so much. The last time I saw her she was just a baby, but now she was a woman.

"Gajeel tell your friends to stop staring." She spat "They're giving me the creeps."

Gajeel just clicked his tongue.

"Lauren…" I just stared at her.

_She doesn't recognize us at all…_

"You two have some kind of brain damage I said stop staring at me."

I slowly walked forward "You're so…different."

She slapped me in the face "Stop acting like you know me Fairy. I've never seen you before."

"You don't remember us at all?" Laxus asked.

"I have no idea who you two freaks are." She said "Gajeel who are they?"

"They're the ones in the picture." He said.

"The picture…Who are you two?!"

"It's us Lauren…your brothers."

A look of disgust crossed her face "Yeah right. I don't have any siblings."

"You're the baby in that picture" Gajeel told her "These two are Laxus and Kanji Dreyer."

"Bull shit!" she yelled "I would never have any siblings in Fairy Tail. I will destroy that guild."

"We are!" I yelled "You are our little sister who was taken from us!"

"No I'm not! Even if he did have three kids Dad would never leave two with Fairy Tail."

"Lauren maybe we should go."

"Shut up Flare! I want nothing to do with the two of you; I'm not your sister so stay away from me."

She turned to leave and I grabbed her wrist "We've waited years to find you. Please don't go again."

"Let go of me now!" she yelled.

"No I won't lose you again! Come with us Gramps can explain everything."

" **Sun Dragon's Glimmering Fist!"** she punched me in the stomach.

_She has a lacrima to!_

"Kanji!" I heard Mira come to my side.

"Maybe I'll see you on the battlefield Fairy Tail. I look forward to destroying you two."

With that the two woman left.

"Damn brat." Laxus grumbled "She didn't believe us at all."

"Don't go…"

"Sorry man." Gajeel said helping me off the ground "I thought I could spare you the pain. She is insistent on never having had any siblings."

"It's not your fault…It's his…"

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Mistress Lauren slow down." Flare yelled.

"Don't call me mistress." I told her storming off.

_Who the hell were those two? Brothers my butt…I would never have siblings in Fairy Tail…but why does my heart hurt…_

"What are you two doing?"

"Father!" I said surprised.

"Why were you talking to Fairy Tail?"

"I was saying hello to Gajeel." I said.

I slapped me "Stupid girl are you trying to blow his cover."

"Sorry sir…"

"Let's go we have preparations to make for the games."

"Father who are Laxus and Kanji?"

"Members of Fairy Tail that you are to eradicate." He said.

"Yes sir."

_Is this all connected to the message Gajeel tried to send me all those years ago._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The previous encounter with Lauren kinda sucked the mood out of our whole excursion. We had gone our separate ways, Laxus wanted to tell Gramps about our run in with our sister. I went back to walking around the city.

I was walking past an inn when I saw her.

"Well hello beautiful." I said putting my hands on Erza's waist.

"Kanji!" she said surprised at my sign of affection.

She turned and kissed me.

"I missed you."

"Me to." I said holding her "I heard you ran across Jellal?"

Erza's grip on me suddenly tightened "Um…yeah how did you know?"

"Harver stopped by and told me that they needed our help with something."

"They got your help to?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah…Erza is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes why?" she said looking away.

"Erza you know you can be honest with me right." I said "You can talk to me about anything."

"I…I…" Erza just hugged me "I made a terrible mistake."

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back.

"You love me right?"

"No matter what." I said.

Erza looked me in the eye "I…almost kissed Jellal…"

I looked back at her, a dead look on my face.

"I'm so sorry please, it was an accident." She looked like she was about to cry.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her "You didn't that's all that matters. We've gotten through bigger incidents then this" I said "Mira straight up kissed me when you and I first started dating and we got through that. We can get through this."

"You still love me?" she asked.

"Of course." I smiled "I'm gonna marry you soon."

_When I get back to the inn later I'm gonna kill that scumbag!_

Erza and I sat and talked about how our different training periods went. We also discussed plans for the wedding.

"You need to get a dress when we get home."

"Yeah Mira and I already made plans to go shopping when we get back."

"It's getting late." I said "You need to be at your Inn by midnight right."

"Yeah I should get inside." She said "You'll be there cheering me on tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Erza headed inside and I went back to the inn my team was staying in.

* * *

The second I walked back to the inn I kicked the door to our room in. The entire team was there. Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, and Jellal. Scruff and Cana were also in the room.

"Where the hell is he!" I yelled.

"What's your problem?" Gajeel asked.

I scanned the room and looked at Jellal "You son of a bitch!"

I ran forward and punched him in the face.

"Whoa!"

"What are you doing?!" Mira yelled "Stop it!"

I tried to go at him again but Laxus and Gajeel were holding me back.

"Let me go I'm gonna kill him!"

"Knock it off!" Cana yelled from across the room "What's got you so pissed?!"

"He tried to kiss Erza!" I yelled "I'm gonna beat that dumb tattoo off your face!"

"Enough!" Laxus yelled throwing me across the room "I don't give a crap about your fricken problems! You!" he pointed at Jellal "You are our guest watch it!"

"Laxus calm down." Mira said "We'll never win if we're all fighting."

"Mira is right." Juvia said "Please can't we focus."

"Everyone take a breath." Scruff said before turning to me "I saw it sir it was an accident, they fell and they got a little close, but nothing happened."

I sat on my bed "Listen closely Jellal. I don't like you and I've always made that very clear."

"You never hesitate to remind me." He mumbled.

"This is your only warning stay away from Erza or I will kill you. Understand!"

"I get it…"

* * *

We all sat in awkward silence when the clock hit midnight. The whole inn rose into the sky and the first event began.

"All we have to do is be one of the first eight teams to the exit" Mira said "it can't be that hard."

"Any clue where to go?" Gajeel asked "I can't smell anything."

I kicked the ground **"Static Resonator!"**

I got a view of the entire labyrinth "We have to go that way."

We started making our way there but the whole labyrinth rotated and we got turned around.

"Who can fly?" Laxus asked.

"Everyone but Juvia and Gajeel." I said.

"You two pick a partner we'll just cut through the middle."

I grabbed Gajeel and Mira grabbed Juvia and we just zipped right to the exit.

"Congratulations Fairy Tail you're the second team to finish."

"Someone beat us?" Gajeel grumbled.

"The coliseum lies before you." The pumpkin man said "I look forward to seeing you compete tomorrow."

The six of us walked forward

"I wonder how the others are doing." Mira asked.

"Juvia hopes Gray-Sama has finished already."

"At least one of our teams made it." Laxus said "We made the top eight we just have to get past seven more teams."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	50. Not Our Best Work

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

It was almost time. In just a few more seconds we'd be walking out to the field to join the other guilds. I was raring to go, especially after what happened to Wendy. The entire incident reeked of my father's doing.

We had gotten to watch the other guilds enter from a Lacrima vision. The others had come in 8th. Quatro Cerberus came in 7th, I was surprised to see Erza's blocky friend Wally with them. A guild called Mermaid Hell had come in 6th, it was an all-female guild and I recognized Kagura at the front of the pack, she was followed by a chubby girl, a girl in a hood, a small ginger, a tall woman in a spider wed pattered outfit, and a girl with fiery red hair. 5th was Blue Pegasus, Sho was with them and finally Lamia was in 4th, it was just Lyon, Jura and the three from Galuna island, they were accompanied by a small girl, probably not much older than Wendy.

_They_ had come in 3rd. Dad, Lauren and their four followers. The less said about them the better, apparently they were a real guild now…just thinking about it pisses me off.

"Everybody ready?" Mira asked.

"The others don't know we're in the games, they should be pleasantly surprised." I said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Salamander's face." Gajeel laughed.

"Let's go." Laxus grumbled.

We all got up and slowly walked down the tunnel.

"Here we go!" I yelled.

We exited the tunnel and the look on everyone's face was priceless.

"In 2nd place it the Fairy Tail B team."

"They have two teams?!"

The announcer had to explain that each guild was allowed two teams and ours just happened to be good enough to get two in.

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu yelled "I don't give a crap if we're in the same guild, I'm not holding back. Anyone who has to fight me is an opponent!"

I tuned Natsu out and went to talk with Erza.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Surprised aren't you?" I smiled "A little friendly competition will be fun."

"I don't want to risk having to fight you."

"The chances that happens and slim to none. And if it does I don't want you to go easy on me."

"What's with him?" Erza asked gesturing to Jellal.

"That." I grumbled "Was Gramps idea."

"It's still against the rules." She said.

"Don't blame me I wanted Cana to be the last spot."

"Don't get all worked up like last night." Laxus said throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"What happened last night?" Erza asked.

"It was nothing." I told her.

"Okay…" she said "I should get back."

Erza leaned in to kiss me but I pushed her away.

"Kanji?"

"We're on different teams Erza, not in front of the crowd. I know we have seen much of each other these past few months but you'll have to wait a little longer. We're going to the bar tonight, you can kiss me all you want there."

"Alright…Good Luck." She said turning away.

Erza looked cute in her team outfit. Very sexy.

"You better not screw this up brat." Laxus mumbled.

"I'll be fine. Let's just keep out eye on Raven Tail for now."

"And now for the final team!" The announcer said "the strongest guild in the kingdom! Sabertooth!"

Out of the six people that walked out the two girls were the only ones who didn't look like smug assholes. The one girl had her long brown and green hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a brown rawhide jacket and tight pants with fur cuffs. She had a shapely figure but not like Lucy or Erza. I could not shake the feeling of familiarity with this girl.

_Maybe she just has that kind of face…_

All the guilds got set up and a huge stone tablet popped up with the schedule for the games. Each day had an event and a battle. Day three was tag battles and day four was trio battles. The finally day was blank.

_The numbers go up each day…day five must be an all-out battle royal._

The first event was something called "Hidden" the second she found out Gray was competing Juvia volunteered to play.

"Don't lose on purpose." Gajeel told her.

The rest of us backed up to our designated zone and waited for the game to start.

This game was simple; it was glorified hide and seek. There were clones of the participating wizards scattered across the small cityscape. Since Juvia can't keep her hands to herself she started dropping points because hugs on clones are considered attacks.

"Idiot!" Gajeel yelled.

"This won't be an easy game for Juvia." Mira sighed.

"I could have crushed this game." I told them.

What concerned me about this game wasn't Juvia, it was Gray. Raven Tail only attacked him.

_What's their game, there are much easier wizards to attack he only hits Gray._

At the end Sabertooth made their move and their wizard hit everybody at once.

_That was a lightning attack…_

The first game ended and both Fairy Tail teams took 7th and 8th.

"At least we're not dead last." I shrugged.

"That doesn't make it better." Laxus grumbled.

After that the first battles were starting.

"Up first it's Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona."

"Go Lucy!" I cheered.

_Please be careful._

Lucy stepped out onto the field and she looked determined. Raven Tail scares me and I wasn't happy that Lucy was the first person from the guild to have to fight them. I know I can trust Lucy, she's a big girl, but that doesn't mean I can't be worried about my friend.

As soon as the bell rang Lucy got to work summoning Taurus and Scorpio. Lucy combined the sand from Scorpio with the Ax of Taurus.

_To combine two gates at once…she's gotten so strong, this isn't the same girl from when we first met._

I didn't know if it was because she was fighting Raven Tail or just cause she was fighting with all she had, but watching Lucy filled me with a strange sense of pride. I was so happy to see her hold her own like that.

Flare could control her hair, but since Cancer's specialty is cutting hair Lucy took care of it no problem. Lucy was hanging in there with her whip. The two girls were spinning each other around. When they broke apart Lucy went to attack again, but just stopped.

"Come on Luce what are you doing?" I whispered "You had her why stop…did your magic run out."

Lucy just stood there taking hit after hit.

"Come on Lucy." Mira cheered.

"What is she doing?" Laxus asked.

"Something is wrong." I told him "Lucy would never give in like that."

"What are you saying?" Gajeel asked.

I scanned the battle field.

"Where's that hair going?" I said "It's buried but it never surfaced."

I looked around again.

"Shit…No body move." I said.

"What?" Laxus said.

"No sudden movements…Lucy has to lose."

"How can you say that?" Juvia asked.

"Slowly turn your head towards the guild and look at Asuka…no one say anything. It's just a game Lucy won't let her get hurt over a game."

They turned their heads and saw.

"Lucy's is throwing the match to protect her." I explained "There's nothing we can do, if they see Laxus and I move they'll know."

"We're just supposed to sit here and let them cheat." Mira said.

"No…Natsu's already taking care of it." I told her "If too many of us were to break apart it'd give him away."

Natsu made it freeing Lucy to fight back.

"Perfect." I said "Great job."

"Just like you said!" Mira cheered.

" **Gemini!"**

Those two little gremlins flew out and freed Lucy. Lucy told them to do the thing, which was apparently just transforming into her.

"Why is she wearing a towel?" Jellal asked.

"Don't know don't care." I said.

I looked across the stadium and I could see Erza staring a hole through me. I pleasantly waved.

"Just smile and wave." Laxus said "Maybe then she won't kill you."

Lucy set her spell up, he strongest move.

" **Shine! Urano Metria!"**

The spell was all set Lucy was to win…then it just disappeared.

"What happened?" Gajeel said.

"Lucy…" Juvia whispered.

"It's like her magic suddenly hit zero." I said

"That's what happened to Wendy." Mira said.

"They cheated again." Laxus said shooting Raven Tail the evil eye.

Just like that Lucy lost.

"It wasn't your fault Lucy…you tried your best." I mumbled "I'm so proud."

Natsu went down to the field and helped her out of the area.

"I'll take care of them Lucy…don't you worry." I whispered

After that we watched Blue Pegasus beat Raven Tail and Sabertooth beat Quatro Cerberus.

"Was that black lightning?" Laxus asked.

"What is that guy?" I wondered.

There was one final match…Jellal vs Jura. It was going well, till those three idiots stepped in and made Jellal tank the match. After thoroughly embarrassing himself, Jellal passed out in the field.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel yelled.

"You tried." Mira said.

"Get out of my sight." Laxus grumbled.

"I wouldn't have lost like that." I said "You used to be a wizard saint."

"Sorry…" he mumbled walking off.

So the first day ended, and we had one point…and were in 7th place.

"Let's go to the bar." Laxus said.

"Seconded." I yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So I added Wally and Sho to bring the numbers up to 6. The one I put in Mermaid Heel is just Flannery from Pokémon (I just got Alpha Sapphire so I took so inspiration from there.)**

**Also 50 chapters YAY! Sorry I couldn't do a special like I would have wanted to but there was no way I could do the whole arc in one chapter like I did for my One Piece story.**

**Till next time!**

 


	51. Old Friend

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The whole guild had gone to a nearby bar to wallow in our poor showing. Erza wasted no time coming to my side and kissing me.

"Hello." I said.

"What was he doing out there?"

"The less said about him the better." I grumbled.

"It was pathetic!" Cana slurred.

"Big talk from someone who didn't even come watch." Elfman told the drunk.

"I was watching from the bar~"

"It was certainly quite a day." Erza said.

"We'll have to try even harder tomorrow." Mira said.

"I'm competing tomorrow so we'll defiantly win." Natsu said.

"If he's competing I want in." Gajeel said.

"Fine I don't care." I shrugged.

"Listen up!" Gramps yelled "We may have lost today but it will only make tomorrows victory sweeter!"

"Yeah!"

We hung around for a while, watching Natsu barrel surf.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Erza asked.

"Yeah sure." I said standing up.

***Thud***

"Cana lost?!"

Erza and I walked over to the other side of the bar.

"Bacchus?"

"Yo!" he said from the floor "I heard you two died or something'"

"Yeah something…" I mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"Well after War Cry's pathetic showing I decided I needed to jump in and compete myself. Maybe we'll finally get to settle things."

"Maybe…" I hummed.

"WILD…!"

"four…" Erza mumbled.

"You guys are no fun." Bacchus whined stumbling off.

"What was with that guy?" Lucy asked.

"We used to fight…Drunk Falcon Bacchus. We never did settle the fight between us." I explained.

"He's on par with you?!"

"He's on par with me or Erza."

"He's a drunkard." Erza said "Come on let's go for a walk."

Erza and I went out into town and browsed some of the shops.

"It's weird." She said "It's been three months since we've done something like this. Just walk together."

"It's nice." I said squeezing her hand "I missed you, it was cold every night without you in bed with me."

Erza leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked "I missed you holding me. Well for the few days that I actually got to sleep."

"I'm sorry about my dad." I told her "I'm on the other team but they seem to be only going after you guys."

"It's not your fault." She said "We'll get them back no problem."

"I'm just worried about you is all. They probably know how important you are to me; I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I can take care of myself." Erza smiled "You have nothing to worry about."

We walked up to a small balcony and I saw someone standing there.

"Isn't that girl in Sabertooth?" Erza asked.

It was the girl with the brown and green hair. She was an attractive girl, nice body accentuated by her outfit.

"Oh Hello." The girl turned and said "I was just leaving."

"Wait a second." I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"What's you name…I can't help but feel like I know you."

"Well you do." She said "We met seven years ago. I was a lot shorter back then. Most eleven year old are."

"Eleven…seven years ago…AH!"

"Kanji?"

"It's…Diana right?" I asked.

"Yep." The girl nodded.

"You know her?" Erza asked.

"Do you remember that girl outside the guildhall when we got back from Galuna Island? That was her, but I thought you wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"I did…till you all disappeared." She said "I wasn't to keen on hanging around a guild full of bad memories. You told me a guild was its members. Without the members it just didn't feel like Fairy Tail. I made new friends and joined Sabertooth. Sorry about my friends, they think they're hot shit."

"If they wanna be cocky let them." I said "It'll make you fall all the more painful."

"Maybe it will." She smirked "Sting and Rouge have made a point to beat the Dragon Slayers they looked up to. I may think those two boys are annoying but I agree with them. I'm going to surpass you Sir, and prove I'm the best second generation Slayer."

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked.

A small dust devil appeared in the palm of her hand

" **Sand Dragon Slayer Magic.** " She said "That makes at least three of the second generation slayers in the games."

"Four." I corrected.

"Four? Me you and your brother who am I missing?" Diana asked.

"I count three also." Erza said.

"Lauren." I grumbled "She has the **Sun Dragon Lacrima** "

"Four it is then." Diana said "I should get back to the Inn. I'll be in a lot of trouble if they see us talking. Bye Bye now."

Erza and I headed back to the bar for a little more relaxing before returning to our inns for the night.

* * *

No one else was around so I was trying to get some sleep.

"What are you up to?" Mira asked sitting on my bed

"Trying to take a nap." I said not even opening my eyes.

"Well that's no fun." She said poking my sides.

"I'm tired Mira. Go read a magazine or something. Go get ideas for Erza's dress."

"Only Erza can know exactly what she wants. We're not going shopping till we get back to Magnolia. Now open your eyes I need your opinion on something."

I begrudgingly turned over and opened my eyes.

"What…WHAT?!"

Mira was only wearing a bikini.

"Does this look good?"

"Why are you wearing that? Put something on, if Erza finds out she'll kill me."

"Come on!" Mira said stomping her feet making all her womanly bits jiggle "I just need to know if I look good?"

"Yeah fine you look great." I said "Why can't you ask Laxus this?"

Mira just blushed "You were around."

"Mira don't start this again." I said getting very serious and grabbing her hand "I will not let you hurt Erza like that again."

"I won't I swear." Mira said "That woman, Jenny, she's the one everybody wants. Nobody cares about Mira anymore."

"I still care about Mira." I said "You'll always be my favorite model."

"Thank you!" Mira said giving me a hug "You're the best."

_Please don't kill me Erza!_

After that I insisted Mira change and I went back to bed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	52. A Real Man

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"What were we thinking." I grumbled.

"Come on Gajeel!" Juvia yelled.

Gajeel was with Natsu and Sting at the back of the race track, trying not to throw up. I watched as Bacchus smashed the entire line of carts with one stomp.

"Holy crap!" I yelled "He's so much stronger."

Bacchus sprinted to the end of the course and took first place. Everyone else made it to the finish except for the three Dragon Slayers.

"All Dragon Slayer are bad with transportation?" Mira wondered "Does that mean you two…"

"What do you think those headaches I always get are from…?" I told her.

"Not a word." Laxus grumbled.

Juvia just laughed at us. Natsu and Gajeel kept pushing forward leaving sting in their dust. He said that they could have the win, that one or two points wouldn't matter.

"Don't get cocky you idiot! A point's a point!" I heard Diana yelled.

"Why did you enter the games?" Sting asked them "Is it for the recognition, cause the Fairy Tail I know went at its own pace, it didn't care what people thought."

"It's for our friends." Natsu told him crawling forward "They waited seven years for us to come back…they protected the guild and even after being ridiculed and laughed at they refused to give up. That's why we'll show you. I'LL SHOW YOU WE KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

"Well said stupid." I mumbled.

Natsu grabbed 6th place and Gajeel 7th earning our teams some points.

After that the battles started. Raven Tail went up against Lamia Scale. Toby did fine but was defeated by the **Mimic Magic** the Blacksnake used. They then proceeded to embarrass the dog man in front of the crowd.

"Scumbags!" I yelled.

"Watch it!" Laxus yelled "Your sister is one of them."

"She's laughing at him to!" I spat back.

"Knock it off!" Mira said slapping us.

"Time for the second match of the day!" The announcer said "First up form Quatro Cerberus it's Bacchus!"

The drunk sauntered out to the field.

"I pity the poor guy who has to fight him." I shrugged.

"And his opponent from Fairy Tail A…"

"Whoever it is better kick his ass!" Cana yelled "And get my top back!"

"Elfman Strauss!"

"Elfman?" Mira said surprised.

"Oh boy." I mumbled "This should be hard."

Elfman's huge form stepped out onto the field.

"What's say we make a bet like those last two guys." Bacchus slurred.

Elfman just raised an eyebrow.

"Your sisters are easy on the eyes. If I win you lend them to me for the night…at the same time."

"You scumbag!" I yelled

Elfman clenched his fist "As a man there are some things I can't forgive…I'll rip you apart!"

"Kick his ass Elfman!"

The fight started and Bacchus wasted no time laying into Elfman with his unique fighting style. This fight was one sided, it was a slaughter.

"Come man…" Laxus mumbled "Get up and fight!"

" **WereTiger!"** Elfman shifted into a beat soul.

"A speed type." Mira said.

"Maybe now he can land a hit." Juvia said.

"No…" I told them "Bacchus is still too fast. His movements are too swift."

"Have some faith." Gajeel mumbled.

"I do. Bacchus magic is powerful. He focuses everything into his palm and fight with martial arts. He further increases he capabilities by becoming drunk and making his movements totally unpredictable. Even I can't beat him; we fought to a draw each time. But that's not Elfman's biggest problem…Bacchus is still sober."

"So he's not even fighting seriously?" Laxus asked.

"To him this is a warm up. Elfman needs to step it up now or he won't win."

One last chop and Bacchus drove Elfman into the ground breaking his beast soul.

"Elfman…"

"He can still fight." I told Mira "Be a man!"

Elfman struggled but stood back up "If…If I win…for the rest of the games your guild's name will be Quatro Puppy…"

"Alright…Alright…" Bacchus said picking up his jug "You've wounded my pride; I'll have to get serious."

"Get ready Elfman, the real fight starts now." I said.

"He can do it." Mira said with a look of determination.

"Come on big guy." Laxus said.

" **Beast Soul: Lizardman!"**

"IT'S NO USE!" Bacchus dashed forward and delivered a series of precise strikes.

"Seven hit in an instant!" Mira said stunned.

"That is Bacchus true skill." I told her "Then again Elfman's skills are strong to."

"Shit! My hands…"

"Nice!"

The scales of Elfman's transformation and cut at Bacchus when he dashed passed.

"My body or your hands! Which will break first?!"

"It's all or nothing." I said "This is about who wants it more."

The following attacks were blinding. Bacchus was a blur as he laid into Elfman with strike after strike. Elfman held strong taking every hit without breaking his guard.

Eventually the fight had to stop. Both of them we on their knees in the center of the ring.

"Come on Elfman…"

"Your name's Elfman right?" Bacchus said standing up.

"No…" Mira gasped.

"Hang on." Laxus said.

"You're a real man." Bacchus said falling to the floor.

"ELFMAN WINS!"

"YES!"

"Fairy Tail A now has Twelve Points!" the announcer said.

"Elfman!" Mira cheered almost suffocating me with a hug.

"Mira… I can't breathe!"

After that it was Mira's turn to fight. She was going up against the Jenny woman.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome." I said "Two models having a chick fight."

"Aren't you getting married?" Juvia said giving me a look.

"I was just kidding; Mira can handle this no problem. Her **Satan Soul** is unbeatable." I turned to look at the field and my eyes almost popped out of my skull "HUH?!"

The two women were posing in bikinis.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"It's a pose off…" Laxus said staring.

I looked up and I could see the fire in Erza's eyes from across the ring.

"I think you might have to bring in the reserve member. I might die tonight."

Somehow the entire contest turned into all the girls from the various guilds posing in outfits and being way too kinky.

"Now wedding dresses!" The announcer said "Make sure you find a partner!"

"Oh God!" I shivered.

Instead of putting on a dress Erza was having a mental breakdown.

"Are you okay?"

"All these woman…trying to get married before me…my goal ruined."

"If she's just gonna cry on the floor will you be my partner?" Mira asked.

"NO!" Erza yelled answering for me "he will be mine…although we're getting married and he can't see me in my dress till then."

"Erza it's for like five minutes." Mira said grabbing my hand and dragging me off as Erza moped on the ground.

Mire put her arm around mine and I mumbled curses as people took pictures.

_Erza's gonna kill me!_

Eventually I was allowed to go back to the stands.

"Have fun dying tonight." Laxus said.

"You could have taken my place!" I yelled.

Eventually we came to the final round of this peep show.

"How about we make a bet like all the others?" Jenny suggested.

"Okay." Mira said "What's the bet."

"The loser…Will appear nude in the next Sorcerer Weekly."

"No fair!" I yelled "Are you trying to kill me!"

"What are you complaining about now?" Juvia mumbled.

"I always support the magazine by being the ones with Mira in it. Erza will actually kill me if I have to buy that!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BUYING IT!" Erza yelled at me from across the stadium.

"Yes Ma'am!" I yelled back.

"Sure." Mira said agreeing.

"Final round…Battle form!"

"Let's continue to do as the others did and end this with a fight." Mira said.

"Sitri…" I mumbled "I'll be fine Mira's got this won."

"RAH!" Mira dashed forward and blew Jenny away.

"Winner Mirajane! Fairy Tail B gets 10 points!"

"Alright." Gajeel said.

"That is why you never piss her off." Laxus nodded.

"I live another day." I sighed in relief.

"Now we have twelve points." Juvia smiled.

After that we congratulated Mira and watched the final match, Kagura vs. Yukino.

Yukino was a celestial wizard like Lucy. She had the keys for Libra and Pisces, along with a thirteenth key call Ophiuchus. Kagura and Yukino made a bet, their lives.

"This is getting a little too serious." Mira said.

"Let's see what that girl can do…"

Kagura was on the back foot from the start but she remained collected and managed to defeat Yukino.

"She's strong." Juvia said.

"She didn't even draw her sword." I pointed out.

Day two came to an end and we all headed to the bar for another night of partying.

* * *

Erza and I were having a meeting with…ugh…Jellal.

"So you don't sense any magic energy?"

"Who knows what it means." I mumbled.

"I'll look into the organizers tomorrow, tell Cana to take my place." Jellal said walking off.

"Good night."

"See ya." I mumbled.

Erza grabbed my hand and we went for a walk.

"You know I was only helping Mira out right."

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I can't get a little jealous."

"I found you!"

"Who's there?"

"You two look dandy."

"Hello sister."

"It's just you three." I mumbled.

The girl threw her hood back and Millianna waved at us.

"It's been a while."

"Millianna! Sho! Wally!"

Erza looked happy to see her friends. I was happy for her the smile on her face was perfect. The three of them joined us on our walk around town. I kinda felt like the odd man out but I didn't mind. If this made Erza happy I was happy.

"So you two still ain't tied the knot?" Wally asked.

"Well we did disappear for seven years, and some other stuff happened."

"Soon." Erza told them "Just a few more weeks and I'll be Erza Dreyer."

"It has a nice ring to it." Sho said "Better than your other name. It'll be from someone you love…"

"Hey Millianna" I said "That girl Kagura was pretty impressive today."

"If she was being serious she could have been even fiercer."

"I'd like to spar with her." Erza said.

"Maybe you'll get matched up in the games..." Millianna said "But Kagura won't even take these games seriously."

"Her sword 'Archenemy' you saw that she didn't unsheathe it." Sho said

"Kagura will only take out that sword for one person." Millianna said "That sword won't come out until it's time for her to kill Jellal, the man who took everything from her."

"Huh?!" Erza said confused.

"I know you want it to." Millianna said "Both of you, Jellal almost ruined your lives. I hate him; he enslaved all of us and killed Simon. That is why I joined Kagura's guild."

"We joined guilds nearby Mermaid Heel to stay in touch. We'll wait for the day Kagura can end him." Wally said.

_Can't say I blame them. I could care less what happens to that asshole. He's probably better off alive or else Erza might get upset._

Erza talked with her friends for a while before they headed back to their guilds. We went to a nearby balcony to reflect.

"You two having some kind of romantic getaway?" Gray asked walking up.

"Where have you been?" Erza asked.

"I got caught up in Lyon and Juvia's rants…"

I just laughed "and the bad part is?"

"…" Gray just looked at me.

"Juvia's a nice girl Gray. If you don't want her just lay it out for her, don't ruin her chances with someone else because you're afraid of commitment."

"We should get back to the inn." Erza said.

"Yeah me to." I said giving her a kiss "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	53. Raven Tail

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"What the hell was your problem back there!" I yelled "Yukino is our friend."

"She disappeared because she was weak." Sting smirked back "I didn't see you standing up for; you were too busy enjoying the show."

"Fuck you." I grumbled.

"I hear the young miss will be taking her place." Sting said walking off.

_It just keeps getting better!_

"Rouge, Fro is weak will Fro disappear to."

"Not while I'm here."

_Are you absolutely sure about that…Frosch is right…no one is safe. Weak or strong, who cares…_

I went back to my room, it was quiet without Yuki there…I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't even get a second.

***Boom***

"What's that?!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Where's your master?!"

"Natsu…"

"Kicked out because of one loss…so if I beat you then you get kicked out."

_He's here because of Yuki…_

"Taking your comrades for granted, it makes me sick."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Master said.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

Master sent someone else to fight in his stead.

"Out of my way!" With one punch Natsu blew past and charged forward.

Natsu's punch was blocked but he did connect with an uppercut. It was stunning Natsu was holding his own against Master like it was nothing.

"He's going in for the final blow." I mumbled.

Natsu was about to win when Minerva showed up and stopped the fight.

_It's the bitch…_

She defused the situation, with the help of a hostage, and convinced Natsu to go home but before he left he had one message.

"We won't lose to you, and you won't surpass us. If you claim to be a guild you take care of your fellow members. That's all I have to say."

_He sounds so much like Kanji._

"I'm going back to bed." I mumbled.

This time I was able to actually get some sleep.

_Friends…_

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Day three started off with the usual festivities.

"Send forward one member to compete in the contest round."

"I'll go." Cana said.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked.

"Where the hell'd Mystogan go?"

"He wanted a day off. Probably cause Lahar is the guest judge." I said "Good luck Cana."

Erza was competing for the other Fairy Tail team, Millianna for Mermaid Heel, Jura for Lamia Scale, Hibiki for Blue Pegasus, The magic draining wizard from Raven Tail, Orga for Sabertooth and some guy I didn't know from Quatro Cerberus.

A huge tower rose up from the center of the area. The challenge was to enter this temple and defeat the monsters residing inside. There were 100 monsters total each varying in strength. You had to exercise you right to challenge any number of monsters but if you failed to defeat that number you got no points.

They drew straws and Erza had to go first.

"I challenge all 100."

"Nice." I smirked "Good luck Babe."

"It's not set for a person to be able to beat that many."

"I don't care." Erza said.

The following contest was spectacular. Erza cut through every one of those monsters. She looked stunning as she flew through the air slicing apart anything in her path.

"She's incredible. I'm so lucky." I said.

"Yeah…you really are." Laxus said.

"It's unbelievable! One person beat all 100 monsters! Fairy Tail A earns 10 points!"

After that they had a discussion and decided to use an MPF to rank the remaining contestants. Millianna went and got a decent number. Hibiki and the Quatro Cerberus guy just embarrassed themselves, as did the man form Dad's guild.

Orga stepped up next **"120 MM Black Lightning Cannon!"**

The meter shot up.

"Three thousand!"

He blew Millianna's number out of the water.

Then Jura stepped up and nearly tripled that number.

"Cana doesn't stand a chance." I said.

"Way to put faith in your team Little Bro."

"Hic! Is it my turn?" Cana said taking her shirt off.

"Oh dear." Mira sighed "This might be embarrassing."

"Alright then let's go!" Cana said.

"That mark!"

There was a tattoo on Cana's arm.

"It can't be."

" **Shine and Destroy the Fangs of Evil! FAIRY GLITTER!"**

The resulting blast was blinding and when the smoke cleared the meter had been turned to dust.

"Fairy Tail finished 1 and 2 in this competition!"

"Nice Cana!"

"We're unstoppable!" Cana cheered "Cause we're Fairy Tail!"

"Damn straight!" we yelled back.

* * *

We started the battle portion. We had Tag Team matchups today. First was Millianna and some girl called Flannery, she used **Fire Wisp Magic**. They fought Wally and some other guy form Cerberus. Mermaid heel managed to come out on top. After that Rufus and Orga crushed Eve and Sho.

"Damn they got there ass kicked." Gajeel said.

"Our teams up next." Juvia said "Who's competing for us."

"From Fairy Tail B it's the terrifying strength of the Dreyer Brothers, Laxus and Kanji!"

"As expected." I said heading out.

"Leave it to us." Laxus told them.

"No holding back." Gajeel said.

"And there opponents from Raven Tail…"

"You ready?" Laxus asked.

"This will be our only shot." I responded.

"Alexei and Lauren!"

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"You can do it sir!" I cheered.

"Warren." Master asked.

"Everyone is all set."

"I won't let them get away with this twice. This will be the boys' only chance to convince her to come back."

"They'll do it." I said fixing my hat "They won't give up till they change her mind."

"The fights starting." Michelle said.

***Dong!***

"The old man's guild…" Laxus said.

"Come on Lauren."

The two wizards from Raven Tail dashed forward and kicked Kanji and punched Laxus. The two of them were getting their asses handed to them.

"COME ON!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"What the hell is this?" Laxus asked.

"Illusion Magic."

"It's well done not a single person has noticed." Lauren said.

"What's the point of winning with an illusion?" I asked.

"The goal is not victory; the illusion is but a smokescreen." Alexei explained "The result can be changed depending on how you cooperate."

Laxus and I threw our jackets off "We have nothing to discuss with you. Lauren just listen to us."

"Stop!" she yelled "I'm not your sister!"

"Let's just dispose of the rest and force her to listen." Laxus said.

"Do you think you could simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's Elite, one of which is your sister? Oh and…" Alexei took off his mask.

"Figures." Laxus mumbled.

"You know your own Fathers strength well."

"Old Man." "Dad."

A stunned look crossed Lauren's face "Wait…we really are…"

"You should listen to your big brothers." I said.

"Ignore them." Dad said "They clearly didn't love you enough to come find you."

"That's a filthy lie!" I yelled.

Laxus grabbed my shoulder and shook he head "Just relax."

"Makarov will never open his mouth, so I'll have you two tell me, Where is Lumen Histoire?"

"What are you talking about?" we asked.

"Don't pretend that he didn't tell you…you must know."

"Even if we did why would we tell you?" I said.

"If you won't accept the conditions I'll just have your illusion lose…no that won't be enough."

Lauren was on the side mumbling to herself "Everything Gajeel said…who am I?"

"You've always had such a roundabout way of doing things." Laxus said "Gramps kicked you out for a reason."

"It must have been a good one. Even if getting Lauren back wasn't motivation enough…"

"The Master's enemies are our enemies! Bring it!" Laxus and I said.

"It seems like you two brats need to be taught a lesson by the Anti- Fairy Tail guild." Dad said.

"Anti-Fairy Tail guild?"

"We have mastered all of your weaknesses. Do you intend to go to war with us? I can release the strength my guild has been accumulating these past seven years."

"Gramps already knew all that." I said.

"He had you investigated. Numbers, activates, funds we know it all." Laxus said.

"It was Gajeel!" Flare said "He was working both sides!"

"Even then Gramps didn't make a move…"

* * *

**Some Months Ago…**

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave them alone?" Laxus said "You said that they had information that could hurt the guild."

"It has been seven years and there has been no sign of that information leaking." Gramps said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Without a doubt." Gramps answered "He knows the risks of reveling that information."

"What is that information anyway?" Laxus asked.

"It's best if you two not know. Every guild has its secrets. As long as they don't make a move I won't make one myself."

* * *

**Back in the present.**

"Maybe somewhere deep down Gramps still believed in you, because your family and families don't fight."

"Shut up!" Dad yelled making a huge ball and throwing it at us.

"Don't!"

I got in a defensive position to block the attack.

" **Sun Dragon's Solar Field!"**

The attack stopped just short of hitting us.

"Family…shouldn't…fight…"

Lauren had blocked the attack and she fell to the floor.

"I knew I couldn't trust you…you little bitch…die."

Dad threw a tornado of paper dolls at Lauren. Laxus and I stepped up and blocked the attack.

"I've lived in the shadow for all this time, all of it to obtain Lumen Histoire. You thought I didn't hurt your friends. There was no way idiots like that would have the information I sought! The guild, the city, Tenroujima I've searched them all! Tell me boys where is it! Where is Lumen Histoire?! Aren't you my sons?!"

We were starting to struggle to block the attack and protect the injured girl at my feet.

"Obra do it! Take away their magic."

"He's the one who hurt Wendy."

Laxus bolted forward and knocked the man out in one kick.

" **Scarlet Hair!"**

" **Needle Blaster!"**

Laxus jumped back to avoid the hair and the other guy punched at me. I flowed in and out of his attacks till I saw my opening.

"This is for Gray!"

One punch and I blew the man away.

I felt Flare's hair snag around my arm" Gotcha!"

"Duck!" I pulled the hair and Flare flew into the hair.

"Lucy…"

Laxus blew her away as well.

" **Sand Fake."**

"You…"

" **Sun Dragon Flash Kick!"** Lauren teleported forward like light and kicked the man across the arena.

"Impossible! My elite force."

"We don't know what it is you're after." Laxus said.

"But if you hurt our friends…" I spat.

"Wait stop…I…I'm your father!"

"Don't try and spin it like Family now!" Lauren yelled "Everything they said was true wasn't it! I was taken!"

"Don't do it!" he yelled.

"Our Family is Fairy Tail."

We moved forward in tandem, one fluid motion charged full of lightning.

" **And we crush our families Enemies!"**

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"What are they doing?" I wondered "how can they be losing?

Suddenly the entire field cracked and shattered like glass.

"It can't be…"

"It was an illusion."

Laxus and Kanji were standing strong in the middle. The sister was on her keens behind them.

"He's the guild master! Alexei was really the guild master!

"The fight we saw was just an illusion. The ones still standing are Laxus and Kanji!"

"They single handedly beat Raven Tail."

"They're incredible!"

"First Erza and Cana, that guild's full of monsters."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We picked Lauren up and started to walk off the field.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You're all cut up." I said "We're gonna get you patched up and then Gramps will explain everything."

"You three." Dad mumbled "I may have lost today, but just know the Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Someday you will see its true colors."

_What is he even talking about?_

"Hand over the girl."

"Don't even bullshit with me Lahar." I said walking past "Cheating in the games isn't a crime you have jurisdiction over."

Before I entered the infirmary I heard the loudspeaker announce the next fight.

"Next up it Lamia Scales Sherry and Chelia Blendy vs Fairy Tail A's Kageyama and Wendy Marvel!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time.**

 


	54. Water World

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

Wendy and I were tag teaming against the Blendy cousins.

"Leave Sherry to me." I told her "You take the young girl."

"Alright." Wendy said "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." I said fixing my tie.

The two of us walked out of the tunnel and met our opponents at midfield. Well Wendy fell on her face before we got to midfield. Chelia fell on her face to.

_This should be interesting._

"Let's all have fun ladies." I said.

***DONG!***

" **Arms X Vernier! Sky Dragon Talon!"**

Wendy whipped up a storm and knocked the two pink haired girls into the air.

"I got them."

" **Shadow Knuckle!"**

I sent a barrage of fists at the two but the managed to avoid it.

" **Sky God's…"**

_God Slayer Magic?!"_

" **Bellow!"**

A dark black wind came towards the two of us.

" **Shadow Blockade!"** I pulled up a very large wall and the blast was stopped.

" **Rock Doll!"**

I pushed Wendy back **"Snake Shadow!"**

The shadow bit down on the golem and tackled it to the ground.

"A shadow won't stop my doll." Sherry said making the monster stand up.

" **Hydra Shadow!"** The snake shadow grew eight more heads.

"Rip it apart rock doll!" Sherry commanded.

The monster grabbed my shadow and tore a head clean off.

"Remove on and two more grow from the stump." I said as two more snakes appeared "You can't beat this shadow."

"Tear my doll down and I'll just make a new one."

Wendy wasn't having any luck trying to beat Chelia. When your opponent can heal injuries you're in a rough spot.

_We can't win…We'll just have to last for the Thirty minutes._

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Put me down I can walk on my own." Lauren whined when we got to infirmary.

The old lady treated her injuries and it wasn't long before the old man showed up.

"How'd they do?" I asked.

"Tie." He said "It was…impressive."

"How about we all get up to speed." Laxus suggested.

We walked around by a fountain in the middle of town. We told Lauren the truth and she seemed to believe it.

"This is a picture of mom." I said "You look just like her."

"Yeah that's mom alright." She said "Dad had a picture of her back at the guild. I guess you two were telling the truth."

"So I take it you'll be staying here with us?" Laxus asked.

"Well I certainly can't go back to Raven Tail…I hope the others are alright."

"What do you care about them?" I asked.

"They were still my friends!" she yelled "Look I get it you're trying to be all brotherly. Don't think I'm gonna start acting like your cute little sister and do everything you to tell me."

"What's Lumen Histoire?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know Dad never told me." Lauren said "I all know was that it was what he wanted."

"That brat…" Gramps mumbled.

"He said it was the guild's darkness or something."

"It is not darkness."

"Master Mavis."

"Who are you talking to?" Lauren asked.

"She has no guild mark therefore the girl cannot sense my presence." Mavis waved her hand and a black mark appeared on Lauren's hip.

"Where'd she come from?!"

"This is First Master Mavis." I said "She founded the guild."

"Lumen Histoire is not darkness; it is our guild's light."

"First…"

"I understand that this is something only the guild masters may be aware of. Do you children understand?" Mavis said.

"If you don't want us digging around we won't" Laxus shrugged.

"The less weird the better." I told her.

"What were we talking about?" Lauren joked.

"Lauren so do you know where your father got that information from."

"I wasn't privy to information like that. I was…just the weapon…"

"He probably got it from Purehito…" Mavis said.

"Hades." I nodded "You knew him."

"I never knew he'd fall to darkness. My foolish decision led to the information leak."

"It's not your fault." Gramps told her.

"It's all my fault…Sob…sob…I'm not crying!"

"Go over and comfort her!" Gramps yelled.

"Hell no!" we yelled back "You do it!"

Eventually Mavis stopped crying her eyes out.

"Hello handsome." Erza said taking my hand "We're going to the water park do you wanna come."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Who are you?" Lauren asked walking up.

"Lauren this is my fiancée Erza. Erza this is my sister Lauren."

"Nice to meet you." Erza said.

"Fiancée…" Lauren said looking Erza over "I think you could do better."

"Excuse me!" Erza yelled.

"Isn't there a model in your guild…what's her name…Mirajane, why don't you date her she much more in your league big bro?"

I could feel Erza crushing my hand in her grip "Mira…Huh? Is that so…"

"Sweetie you're hurting me."

"Let's go!"

Erza dragged my back to the inn to change into a bathing suit and then we hit up the waterpark.

* * *

The place was nice. For once Erza was wearing the yellow Bikini I had brought her for her birthday one year.

"Place is pretty impressive." I nodded.

Lucy and Michelle joined us as we took a quick tour of the park. We were lounging on some chairs when we were rudely interrupted by Blue Pegasus.

"You ladies look especially beautiful today."

"How are you so fashionable?"

"Can I be your pet?"

"You're positively glowing big sister."

"What a beautiful Perfume!"

"You're annoying." I mumbled.

"I'm so embarrassed." Michelle said "I've never been complimented like this."

"Get used to it." Lucy said "We beautiful ones are always the victim of unwanted attention."

"Will you leave?" Erza yelled.

"You!" she pointed at Hibiki "What was that performance at the MPF. Pathetic!"

"You!" She yelled at Ren "You have Sherry."

"You" this time was Eve "Don't come here with wounds like that."

"And you!" she yelled at Sho "When did you become such a playboy?!"

"Seven years is a long time." He shrugged "I got lonely."

"Let's go." Erza said grabbing my arm.

"Scold me to!" Ichiya yelled.

I flicked my wrist and blew the man away "Whoops I slipped."

We went around the Waterpark and found Master Mavis swimming by Laxus, Gramps and Lauren. My dear little sister was being showered with gifts and praise by the men of the guild.

"Oh boys you're too kind." She said as the fanned her and brought her drinks "Jet would you get me another soda."

"Of course!" he said running off.

She was wearing an orange bikini that left very little to the imagination. I'm pretty sure I saw Bisca yelling at Alzack for staring.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Lauren smiled.

"What are you idiots doing?" I asked.

"Welcoming our newest member." Max said.

"You're all pathetic." Erza said "Isn't she your sister shouldn't you be blowing all these guys away."

"Oh yeah…let me rephrase my question…WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

The rumble of thunder sent the men scattering.

"What was that for?" Lauren asked lowering her sunglasses.

"It should be obvious." I mumbled.

Lauren smirked.

"Hey Red buzz off. Go put on some clothes" Lauren said "Big Bro doesn't need to see you chubby gut."

"What?!" Erza said touching her stomach "I'm not fat…am I?"

"No, your look wonderful." I reassured.

"You could afford to lose a few pounds Tubby." Lauren mumbled.

"WAHHH!" Erza yelled running off "Mira! Help!"

"What the hell!" I yelled "What's your problem?"

"What you wanna act all brotherly and scare away my suitors then I'll act all sisterly and scare yours away."

"Will you two cool it." Laxus said "You stop being a brat. And you let the girl live her life."

"Fine." We both mumbled.

"Go find Erza before she has a breakdown." Laxus said.

I found Erza next to Mira and…ugh Jellal…on a chair sobbing.

"You all right?" I asked rubbing her back "Just ignore her she's being a brat."

"I'm not fat am I?"

"No." we all said.

"You the picture of a good figure." Mira reassured.

"You look great." Jellal said and I shot him a look.

"You're not fat…you won't get fat till you get pregnant."

"…I don't wanna get fat!" Erza cried.

_There's no helping her._

Ichiya came flying out of nowhere and crashed into Erza.

"Look out." Jellal tackled Erza into the pool and when they surfaced he was coping a feel.

"Oh Hell no!" I yelled.

"Oh my." Mira gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Jellal said freaking out.

"It's fine." Erza said hiding close to my chest.

There was an obvious fire in my eyes as I started Jellal down "Leave now…"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Mira nodded.

Jellal got out of the water and sprinted away.

_I'm surprised he can run…_

Out of nowhere Erza, Mira and I were hit by something and sent flying onto some dumb slide.

"AHH!" Erza yelled.

Both her and Mira were seated in my lap as we flew down this slide. I felt Mira getting really close.

"My top flew off." She whispered.

_If Erza sees that I'll be killed. But I can't let people see Mira like that._

"Erza your top is falling apart." Mira warned.

Okay so now I'm riding down this slid with two women, each with no top on, sitting in my lap.

When we got close to the bottom Gray and Lyon froze all the water and Natsu tried to melt it, resulting in the destruction of the whole park. Luckily Erza could just Re-quip into a new top but Mira couldn't get off my lap.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked.

"Umm I can't move" Mira shrugged "Can you go get me a towel or something?"

Erza ran off to get a towel and Mira pulled herself closer to my body making various things rub against my muscular chest.

"Oh My!" Mira gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You're Ummm…poking me…"

"O God I'm so sorry." I said trying to make up and excuse "I swear it's from Erza!"

_Good bye cruel world!_

"Erza make it two towels!" I yelled out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	55. Naval Battle

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Mira was able to stop Erza from killing me the night before. After that we went home and got some rest while waiting for day four to start.

"The event's called Navel Battle." Gajeel said "Count me out I'll rust."

"Juvia is a water woman. Let her compete."

"No." I told her "I'll do it."

"You?"

"If it does involve water I'll be fine."

I gave Laxus my coat and headed out to get changed.

The rules were simple, we would all be put in a bubble of water and if you got pushed out of the dome you were out, last person standing was the winner. If two people were left the first of those to fall out within five minutes got nothing.

I was competing for the B team and Lucy was in it for the A team.

_That'll complicate things, if it was one of the guys I wouldn't hesitate to shock them. I don't want to have to hurt Lucy._

Aside from the guy from Quatro Cerberus I was the only man competing. I hopped up and entered the bubble. There was magic on the sphere so I could breathe. This would be the first time I would get a good look at Minerva from Sabertooth.

***DONG!***

The gong sounded and Lucy wasted no time.

"Sorry everyone. **Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius!** "

"Water is my playground!" Aquarius stirred up the water and made a whirlpool.

I created a shield to block myself. I overloaded the entire sphere and tried to fry the girls inside. Jenny had knocked out Rocker and now I was the only man left.

"Sorry Lucy!" I let out a shock that I was sure would knock her out but Aries and Virgo grabbed her in time.

"Just in time!" Lucy said in relief.

" **Conducting Shock!"**

I sent an electrical current though the sphere shocking most of the women and forcing them out of the bubble. Now the only ones left were me, Lucy, and Minerva.

_See that Erza I knocked three out at once._

There was suddenly a cool breeze. I looked down and saw I was floating in midair and not the bubble.

"Huh?"

I hit the ground and was knocked out.

"Dammit I had it, what happened?"

That left Lucy and Minerva as the only ones left. A bubble appeared in the water next to Lucy and exploded violently.

"What the?"

Lucy reached for keys to summon a spirit but they were gone. Somehow Minerva had gotten a hold of them.

"How can she win now?" I mumbled "Without her keys Lucy's a sitting duck."

Lucy almost got blasted out of the bubble but right when she hit the rim she was pushed back in.

_She can't be…_

Lucy was determined to last the five minutes and earn her team the points. So for the next few minutes Lucy took every attack sent at her. Lucy said she wouldn't betray the emotions of the others who had tried so hard.

About thirty seconds left when Minerva halted her attack.

And then there was one big blast.

"AHH!"

That first blast was followed up by a barrage of painful explosions. Every fiber of my being wanted to jump back in there and help Lucy but doing so would only screw both our teams. I sat there, and I watched Lucy scream get torn apart by that bitch. I heard various people yelling that it was enough.

_I can't do anything…RAHHHH!_

"MINERVA!" That time it was someone from her own guild "KNOCK IT OFF!"

_Diana…_

Minerva kept bringing Lucy back in, she wouldn't let her leave the bubble. This wasn't a fight it was a torture chamber.

_There is a difference between a fight and a slaughter…A fight ends when you and your opponent resolve your differences. A slaughter is when nothing is left but blood and dead bodies._

The match was over but they just wouldn't let it stop.

"ENOUGH!" Thunder clouds were gathering over head as my rage increased "PUT HER DOWN NOW!"  
It seemed my gathering of clouds sent a message because the referee called the match. Minerva was holding Lucy's lifeless body out of the bubble. If someone didn't get here soon she might not make it.

I saw Sabertooth laughing at my friend's misery and it infuriated me to no end. But one wasn't laughing. Diana looked angry, ashamed to be associated with people who would act that way.

"You wanted me to put her down?" Minerva sneered.

When Minerva dropped Lucy, Natsu and Gray made it in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

The feeling of pure burning hatred in the area was palpable. The crowd was dead silent. They weren't sure how to feel. Sabertooth had won but the way they did it…how could anyone see that as fair. How could a person stand to see another human being treated like that?

"Let me through. I can help!" That little girl from Lamia Scale pushed passed.

_Gramps said her magic can heal…_

"Do what you can kid." I mumbled.

Natsu looked like he was about to go on a rampage but luckily Erza stopped him.

I walked up to the number one guild and stared them down.

"I don't care if you're the number one guild understand this…You have angered me and that is I grave mistake. You picked the wrong people to mess with."

I went back and pushed passed my team.

"Don't do anything stupid." Laxus said.

"I'm going to check on Lucy. Fools do they think rules will protect them from my wrath."

"Sounds familiar…" Gajeel mumbled.

* * *

We went to infirmary to check on Lucy but she was still asleep. Her team was already in there and Michelle was sitting at her bedside, tear stains on her cheeks.

"Thanks to Wendy and Chelia she'll survive." Porlyusica said "it was….touch and go for a bit…"

"She's okay, that's all that matters." I said.

"Ugh…"

"Lucy?" Happy was sitting on the bed and was happy to see she had woken up.

"I lost again… I'm sorry."

"You got us eight points." Gray told her "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"My Keys?"

"Right here." Happy said giving her the most important possessions she had.

Lucy held the keys close and drifted back off to sleep.

"Talk about a depressing mode." Cana said.

"I don't like it." Gajeel mumbled.

"Everyone's here good." Gramps said walking in followed by my sister.

"We have good and bad news." Lauren said "What do you want first…actually it's just one thing."

"The administration has ordered us to combine our teams." Gramps announced.

"What? Why?"

"Since Raven Tail was disqualified there would be an odd number of teams for the battle portion. So we have to form one team of six members."

"What about our points?" Carla asked.

"We have to keep the lower. B teams 35"

"Well that kinda sucks."

"Let's be positive." Kage shrugged "Now we can put out the best possible team to represent Fairy Tail."

"Even if we deicide today's a trio battle." Gray said.

"The final even will be a battle royal." I told him "We need to have the strongest fighter left for then."

"You need to choose carefully." The old lady warned.

"I want revenge for Lucy." Natsu said "I won't forgive them for laughing at her."

I raised my hand "I've decided our team."

"Who said you get to pick?" Gajeel shrugged.

"Kanji's the smartest tactical mind in the guild since myself." Mavis said announcing her presence "He can construct the most effective team."

We rarely get into situations where my tactical mind gets to shine but this was my moment.

"Me, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray." I said "Sorry but the rest of you will have to watch."

I stood up and left the room.

"Enough sitting around." I heard Laxus say and follow me.

"From this point on we show no mercy." I told them as we walked down the tunnel "We crush anyone who gets in our way!"

When we stepped out onto the team as Team Fairy Tail, no A team or B team dividing us, the crowd went wild. Our strength had been united and now nothing would stand in our way of being the best.

We watched the other two battles between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel, they ended in a draw. Blue Pegasus managed to edge out Quatro Cerberus and then it was our turn.

Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth.

"We're up boys."

It was a three on three.

Me, Natsu and Gajeel.

Against Sting, Rouge and Diana.

This was our chance to show them just how wrong they are.

The six of us met in the center of the ring for what was sure to go down as one of the greatest fights in Grand Magic Games history.

"Each of these mages uses magic meant to kill a dragon. This is sure to be an incredible fight." The announcer said.

The six of us stared each other down waiting for the bell.

"Start!"

The second the gong went off we charged forward. The idiots from Saber weren't taking it seriously because we were on them in an instant. One swift kick and I sent the green haired girl flying back.

Natsu kicked Sting to the ground and Gajeel pounded Rouge with a club. I picked up my counterpart and threw her across the arena.

" **White Dragon Roar!"**

Sting's roar was a laser but Natsu was able to dodge it easily. Sting bent the roar and went after Gajeel who was able to avoid it. Rouge came at him but I blocked the attack and basted him back.

" **Sand Dragon Claw!"**

" **Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel blocked the attack and sliced at the girl.

Natsu grabbed her and Rouge by the face and threw them into Sting.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

The three were thrown through the air leaving us standing. I hadn't even taken my jacket off yet. I was still waiting to get serious.

_They can't possibly be that weak._

"Strong just like I thought…"

"Gajeel…"

"This will take everything I have." Diana said.

"What happened to you." I mumbled "You hate your guild yet you stay in it. Are you just some lemming? The girl I met that day would never stand by and let her guild mates act in that manner."

"What are out saying?"

I slid my coat off and let lightning leak out "If you disagree with their methods call them out on it! Don't stand and say how you don't like it. ACT ON YOUR FEELINGS!"

I appeared above her **"Demolition Fist!"**

I blasted her into the ground and kicked her across the field "You two handle them leave the girl to me!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	56. Sand Dragon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I bolted forward and charged Diana.

" **Demolition Fist!"**

I nailed her in the stomach and sent her flying back again, when she hit the wall her body turned to dust.

" **Sand Fake."** She appeared behind me **"Sand Dragon Talon!"**

I kicked me in the back of the head and I fell to the ground. I jumped back up and roared at her. Diana ducked under it and came back at me.

" **Sand Dragon Claw!"**

" **Static Shield!"**

I blocked her attack and pushed her back. Diana grabbed the ground and steadied herself.

"I will beat you! **Sand Dragon Pit!** "

The ground beneath me started becoming grain and started to suck me in.

" **Lightning Body!"** I zipped into the air and avoided getting sucked in.

I stopped above her **"Heavenward Halberd!"**

I the lightning lance and there was a bright explosion. When the smoke cleared there was a hard dome left where Diana had been. The wind blew the sand away and she was unscathed.

" **Sand Dragon Roar!"**

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

The two blasts collided and the air twinkled with light and dirt.

"RAH"

"GRHH!"

We both ran forward and traded punches.

"I'll kick your ass brat!" I yelled.

"You're washed up!" she yelled back.

"Why are you hanging around with jerks like them?!" I yelled punching her in the stomach.

"Cause they're my friends!" she said clocking me in the jaw.

"People who'd laugh at someone else's suffering are not good friends."

"I don't agree with everything they do but I will stand by them…"

Her magic was wavering but mine was still fully charged.

" **Electric Shotgun!"**

I blasted her in the chest and blew her away.

"Friends or not I can't believe there is someone who'd stand by and watch another human being treated like that. Only dark guilds operate like that. Is that what Sabertooth is a glorified dark guild?!"

I landed on top of Diana and punched her in the face.

" **Lightning Combination!"**

I laid into her with a flurry of punches.

"How's it feel huh?!"

" **Sand Blaster!"**

A gust of dirt blew me off her.

"You're right okay!" she yelled "They are scumbags! Sting's an ass, Orga's loud, Rufus is annoying and self-absorbed, and Rouge is the only normal one. But a friend is a friend and you taught me that."

_She didn't mention Minerva…_

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art."** Diana pulled her arms back **"Desert Storm!"**

A dirt devil appeared and churned the air. Diana was at the center of the tornado spinning the air.

"Is that all?" I asked as the air whipped around me "Grow a pair and stand up for what you believe in."

I pulled my hand back and concentrate my magic.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Reign of Thor!"**

I huge bolt shot down from the clouds above and struck the green haired girl. That one shot made the sandstorm disappear.

"AHH!"

The air was calm and quiet. My strike had felled the girl and now she was silent. I looked over and saw a huge hole in the ground. I picked up my jacket and looked down the hole. Natsu was fighting Sting and Rouge all by himself.

"Aw what a big boy he can fight two opponents at once." I joked.

I knew Natsu didn't need my help to beat them. I was surprised when I saw the two combine their attacks and fire off one blast. Natsu took the attack and blew the two away.

"Fairy Tail Wins! They beat three Dragons!"

The points Natsu had gotten us put us one point above Sabertooth. We were in the lead now. I got up and went to head out of the arena. I looked my defeated opponent and shook my head.

"What happened to you…?" I mumbled "If you really are angry fight for change. Us that strength to get around any obstacle."

She let out a few sobs and nodded her head "I know…I don't know what to do…"

"If you don't like how she acted tell her that."

I left Diana there and went down the tunnel. Everyone was waiting for me there and Erza jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"You were incredible." She smiled.

"Well I try." I shrug.

"Alright you've had enough Red let me give my brother a hug."

Erza mumbled about something and let go. Lauren gave me a hug and stuck her tongue out at Erza.

"You little…" Erza mumbled.

I just sighed and we headed back to the bar.

* * *

We were having our usual party at the bar. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Michelle, and Wendy had gone off somewhere. Erza and I were chatting with Cana and my sister. Lauren barely had to lift a finger and various men were waiting on. She and Erza were giving each other nasty looks the entire night.

"Let's take a walk." I told Erza.

"Why don't you go Red, maybe you'll get lost?"

Her eyes looked like they were shooting beams at Lauren.

"Come on Erza." I said holding the door for her.

_What is her problem?_

"What is her problem?!" Erza snapped once we got outside.

"I was wondering the same thing." I laughed.

"Did I do something to piss her off?" Erza asked.

"I don't think so." I said holding Erza's hand as we walked "I don't know why she's so mean to you. She gets along with the other girls."

I hugged Erza.

"No matter how she says or acts I'll still love you so what does it matter."

Erza laid her head on my chest "Now that we have one team do you think we'll have to change inns?"

I smirked "I suppose I could drag my stuff across town to stay with you. I mean if you're that scared of being alone."

Erza leaned up and kissed me. We leaned back against a building and kissed. She giggled when I bit her lip and whispered in her ear.

"Naughty." Erza mumbled "You still have to wait a few more weeks…Then on the honeymoon…Hey wait where are we gonna go?"

"I hadn't thought about it." I shrugged "Where do you wanna go."

"The beach resort would be nice. We could go back there."

"You just went there for training." I said "What if we just stay at home for a few days."

"Not if your brother is living with us." Erza blushed.

"We can figure it out later."

I kissed her again "Let's head back to the bar.

"I'm tired carry me." Erza whined.

I scooped Erza up and she screamed.

"AH! Careful!"

"I would never drop a fair maiden like yourself." I joked "Where to Milady?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the delay. I've been busy and hadn't really felt like writing this story for a few days.**

**Heads up I will most likely be taking some time off over the winter break to spend time with my family and recharge my batteries. So except light updates for the next few weeks.**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	57. Preparing for the Final Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

We all knew this was coming. The three of us had been called before the rest of the guild just like Yukino had been a few nights before.

_Am I gonna be ruined like she was…_

"Sting, Rogue, Diana…how could you?" Master asked.

I didn't respond.

"We underestimated Natsu Dragneel; he attacked with Flames cloaked in Lightning." Rogue explained.

Master threw his end table across the room.

"Shameful." He grumbled "Is that how a member of the strongest guild speaks? Who said you could lose?!"

The air around the room concussed and blew the three of us back.

"You are not worthy of this guild!" he yelled.

"AH!" I screamed when he kicked my gut.

"Erase it. The guild mark, this guild doesn't need weaklings."

_I haven't been weak. I've done more for this guild then he ever has…but I'm the weak one?_

"But Master." Lector said "Sting and the others tried their best. They might have lost but I'm still proud because I think that there's plenty that someone can learn from defeat, and I think Sting learned lots."

"Who are you?"

Lector lifted up his vest "I'm a member of Sabertooth to. I have my mark right here."

"Why does a filthy animal have the mark of Sabertooth on it?!"

_He's angry!_

"Be gone!"

Master flicked his wrist and there was an explosion.

"LECTOR!"

The attack blew the little cat away.

_Lector no…_

Rogue was protecting Frosch and I was just cowering next to him.

"What an eyesore."

Sting screamed an earsplitting yell.

"Shut up." Master mumbled.

"How could you!"

"It was just a cat."

Sting got up and punched a hole right through Master.

_Oh my God! That'll kill him!_

"Sting….what did you just do…" I said stunned.

Minerva stepped forward and said that she had saved Lector, but would not return him unless we won the games tomorrow. After that everyone went off to bed, except me.

"What's your game?" I asked Minerva "Give Lector back now."

"A little experiment to see if Fairy Tail really is right about the power of feelings." She explained.

"Sting is not your puppet."

"He will be whatever I want him to be." She smirked.

I growled and gave her the evil eye.

"That look doesn't suit your pretty face." She laughed.

"Shut up."

Minerva walked up and grabbed my face and licked my cheek "Pets don't talk back to their master."

"I only see one bitch here and it's you."

A pissed off look came over Minerva before she slapped me.

"Listen to me you little brat! You obey me got it!"

"I've been thinking about this for a while." I said "Find a replacement. I won't compete for psychos like you and your father."

"Get back here!" she yelled grabbing me with her magic.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Her magic held me down.

"Diana…Diana…Diana…" she said holding some kind of collar in her hand "I think it's time for you to learn your lesson."

"What is that?"

"I'm sick of you talking back. I'm sick of you have dirty thoughts about me, and I'm sick your attitude." Minerva said "This collar will make sure you listen and aid in our victory tomorrow."

"Let me go!" I demanded.

She clipped that thing around my neck, and everything went black.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"What?" I asked "Lucy got taken hostage by the kingdom's army?"

"And the only way to get her back is to win the games?" Laxus added.

"You guys are a pain." Lauren commented.

"Let me go I'm gonna save her!" Natsu yelled.

"These ropes are unwarranted!" Michelle added "Big Sister needs me!"

We had to tie the two of them down to prevent them from charging into the castle to rescue Lucy.

"Please stay calm." Wendy pleaded.

Gramps wasn't sure what to do. Running in recklessly could hurt Lucy more.

"Everyone relax." Gramps said "We can't just attack this head on. This will require thought."

He looked at me.

"What if we send a team in as back up? A small squad can sneak in and get Lucy while the rest of us compete." I suggested.

"I like it." Gramps said "Who's going to the castle."

"I am!" Natsu volunteered "I have to get Lucy."

"I would also like to rescue Big Sister." Michelle added.

"Natsu you can't go you have to compete." Wendy said.

"Well can't we use a substitution?" He said "Lauren why don't you stand in for me?"

"I can't" My sister said "I cheated remember. I might not be in Raven Tail but I'm still banned from competing for the next five years."

"Juvia will take Natsu's place." the water woman said.

I thought about it "That's fine."

"I'll go help get Lucy." Wendy said.

"We'll go to." Lily said speaking on behalf of the Exceeds.

"You need an adult." I mumbled "Mira will you supervise?"

"Of course."

"That's more than enough." Erza said "Any larger will be suspicious."

"Then Laxus, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray and I will be the team in the Games." I said "Natsu, Mira, Michelle, Wendy and the Exceeds will go rescue Lucy."

Mavis then made herself appear.

"If that is the group for tomorrow I have much to discuss with you about how you can ensure victory."

Mavis began talking. She was enlightening. The information she knew just from watching the games for a few days was insane.

"At this time Rufus will use his **Night of Falling Stars** you can dodge if you move at precisely this moment. Kanji and Laxus you can absorb it since it is lightning."

_How does she know so much? I'm smart but she's on a whole different level._

"Rufus is the key to it all he must be defeated first." Mavis said.

"Let me do it." Gray said "I have a score to settle."

"I would rather have Erza or Laxus." Mavis said "A stronger Wizard."

"I'll do it!" Gray begged "I have to!"

"Let him." I said "Gray won't fail."

"Very well." Mavis said "Next you must deal with Chelia. Juvia she will be your responsibility. Kanji and Laxus will deal with the Wizard Saint."

Mavis kept telling us where to move and how fast to get there.

"This plan will ensure Fairy Tail's victory."

"This this is our strategy." I said "We'll wage a war on two fronts and ensure Lucy's safety."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Back from my Christmas break so updates will resume again!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	58. Two Front War

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"It's Showtime!" I cheered as we walked down the tunnel.

I held Erza's arm as we walked out onto the battlefield.

"Don't get too excited." Erza said patting me on the chest.

The announcer explained that the final round was a battle royal across all of Crocus. He explained we needed to pick a leader.

"Erza should be the leader." I said.

"I wanted to be the leader." Laxus grumbled.

"We're also supposed to fight a Wizard Saint." I whispered "We're the ones most likely to lose we can't give up points like that."

"You saying the two of us are gonna lose?" He snapped.

"It's a possibility!" I yelled back.

"Ain't you two supposed to work together?" Gajeel asked.

"It's fine I will lead." Erza said "It makes no difference. All that matters is that we win and save Lucy."

"Hopefully Natsu and the others can get her back." Juvia said.

"That'd be ideal." Gajeel shrugged.

"Well we have another reason to win." Gray told them.

"To make up for lost time." Laxus added.

"This will be our glorious victory!" I said throwing my hands up "The perfect song for a new era!"

"When did you get so preachy?" Erza deadpanned.

"I had way to much sugar last night Babe!" I said smiling "And the adrenalin isn't helping! My heart is beating about a mile a minute!"

The gong roared and the final event got underway.

"Let's go!"

Except we didn't actually go anywhere.

_This better work First…otherwise…Lucy may be doomed._

As we stood there I could hear the scoreboard tick higher and higher.

_Any second now…Let's go…come on!_

"Go!" Mavis commanded.

"Yeah!"

"Good luck!" I called out "Remember the plan! Mavis won't be wrong!"

I was split off with Laxus.

"Rufus should move at any moment get ready." I said.

" **Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars!"**

"Here it is!"

I felt the shock and felt a rush as the energy coursed through me.

_Oh that's the good stuff._

We moved through the town and it wasn't long till the board showed Gray holding Rufus hat.

_Good…one down._

I skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.

"There he is." I mumbled "Orga."

I heard a clacking and Jura approached.

_The gangs all here._

* * *

**Erza's POV**

_The prediction was wrong. Kagura isn't supposed to be here Minerva is._

" **Sand Dragon Claw!"**

I turned around and blocked the swing from the green haired kill.

"Kill…Erza…Kill…Kagura…KILL!"

Diana screamed out and ran at me.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!" The girl was swinging erratically

_What the hell._

"RAHHH!"

She stopped swinging at me and went at Kagura. She was seething, panting like a raging beast, practically foaming at the mouth.

The three of us charged at each other. When we clashed the air rippled and Minerva appeared.

"Kill…die….Kill and take…Take Kanji…"

"What was that?" I spat.

I charged at her and she swung at me. I slashed at her legs and she jumped over it.

" **Sand Dragon Talon!"** She kicked down at me and I blocked it with a sword.

"I've been waiting all this time to get married." I said as I blocked her punch "Like hell I'll let you take him from me."

"Kill…take and kill…kill and take…die…." She mumbled.

" **Yagdo Rigora!"**

The ground beneath us exploded from Minerva's spell.

_She engulfed her own ally in that spell._

"You all still in one piece." Minerva spoke as the smoke cleared "Diana come."

The sand woman ran to the lady's side.

"Our plan must change slightly."

"Yes Milady…"

"I caught a kitty." Minerva said.

The air rippled and Millianna appeared.

"Millianna!"

"Beautiful…great plan…MILADY! UGH!" Diana grunted.

_Her voice is strained._

"Let them fight over her." Minerva said "You are to clean up the scraps."

"Your wish is my command." Diana said "I shall slay all those who stand in you path…anything for you…Young Miss."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Big Sister!" I cried hugging her.

"Calm down We've been back together for like a half hour." Lucy said.

We had Rescued Lucy and Miss Yukino shortly before. Now we were lost in a subterranean cavern.

"The celling's closed there's no exit." Happy said.

"Well now what do we do?"

"There's a passage over here." Scruff informed.

It was only a small crevice that only one person could pass through at a time. We slid through it, but Mira, Lucy and I…those of us with chests…on the large side…had a bit of a tight squeeze.

_Curse this attractive body…Why was I created to be so good looking._

"There's someone here." Wendy, the only girl to easily get through informed.

"Arcadios!"

"The knight…"

"He looks like he was thrown in her like us." Lucy said.

"Run…"

_I feel like I'm being watched._

We all jumped back as a man punched the ground where we had been standing and melted the floor.

"Acid." Lily observed "Don't let it touch you."

"Tai. Tai."

The floor burst up like a wave on the ocean.

"Whoa!"

"Another guy?!"

I saw a weed pop up and start growing rapidly. A plant grew and a girl appeared. Next a storm of paper flew past and one more female arrived.

"They are a group that operates from the shadows." Arcadios informed "The Garou Knights."

"Executioners." I pointed out "They plan to kill us."

"HAHA!" Natsu laughed at how each of them didn't look very Knight like "This is perfect the exit came right to us."

"We can have them show us the way." Mira added.

"Stand back Big Sister." I said "I'll protect you."

" **Paper Storm: Red Dance!"**

"I'll burn it to cinders." Natsu said summoning his fire "It won't burn!"

"Red paper is the God of flames." The woman known as Kamika said.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!"** Wendy blew the paper away.

_I could fight them…but then I'd have to become her again…Not in front of Big Sister._

A flytrap appeared and gobbled up Wendy but Mira quickly freed her.

A vine shot passed me and right at Yukino and Lucy.

"Look out!"

Lily and Scruff jumped up and sliced through the vine. The acid guy punched at them and melted the floor again. The air changed and a giant flower started sucking us up.

"Destroy that thing!" Natsu yelled.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

He destroyed the plant but also the celling. The rocks came tumbling down and our group was separated.

"I can't believe I got out of that." I said to myself "Are you okay Wendy?"

"I'm fine." She smiled "Thank you for helping me."

"Beautiful." The pink haired woman said announcing herself.

"She said her name was Cosmos." I mumbled.

"It's lovely." She said "I'm going to execute you."

"No you won't." Wendy said "We're all going to get out of here together."

"I'll execute you all…these two…the silver haired girls and the blonde."

"Who was that you said you were going to execute?" I asked "You won't touch Big Sister."

"I'll execute you all and have pretty dollies for my plants."

"…Doll…?" I mumbled "Who did you just call a doll."

"You all be my dolls." Cosmos said.

Something in me snapped.

"I AM NOT A DOLL!"

Vines broke out of the floor and surrounded me.

"AHH!"

I cut through them and stared at this bitch.

"My sword and shield will tear through you." I said bashing them together.

"Michelle?" Wendy asked concerned "Are you alright?"

I looked at myself. I was dressed like Imitatia again, complete with the rose eye patch.

"I am…fine." I pointed my sword at Cosmos "For the sake of Big Sister and the sake of my guild I will cleave through you."

"My plants will feast on your bones!"

"My vines shall rip you limb from limb!" I yelled back.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**OMG did you guys read Chapter 416. I'm so Hype for no reason. If this is what everyone thinks it will be i have so much liberty with chapter post Tartarus.**

**Just hope Erza doesn't spend more time with…Ugh…Jellal ):**

**Till Next Time**

 


	59. Michelle Vs Cosmos

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

" **Buzz Saw!"** I threw my shield at Cosmos but she jumped away.

" **Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!"**

The plant woman scattered small pods in the air that upon reaching Wendy and I exploded. We got blasted back but maintained our footing.

"You're screams are so beautiful!" Cosmos threw her hands up

"I'll back you up." Wendy called out **"Arms Armor X Vernier!"**

I dashed forward, boosted by Wendy's support magic. I slashed widely at her.

" **Vine Snare!"** I lifted Cosmos up by her ankle and got ready to slice her in two.

My sword was blocked by two large leaves.

" **Leaf Shield!"**

" **Buzz Saw!"** I cut through her shield and slammed the hilt of my sword into her stomach.

"Ugh! You feeble toy!"

" **Spin Slice!"** I twisted around and swung at her.

" **Rinka Renka!"** I blocked the blast with my shield.

"I refuse to lose!" I said shooting vines at her.

"Your plants will crumble before me. **Vine Whip!** "

Our vines lashed at each other's. It was a stalemate; neither of us could get the upper hand.

" **Buzz Saw Slicer!"** I threw my shield at her and cut her arm **"Vine Snare!"**

I picked her up again. A remembered a move from my time with the Oracion Seis.

" **Six Demon Slash!"** I eviscerated the plant girl.

Despite losing a good amount of blood Cosmos got back up

" **Flytrap!"**

A plant emerged and swallowed me up.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I didn't have enough room to cut my way out or activate my saw.

" **Sky Dragon Claw!"**

A hole opened up I burst out!

" **Upward Cleve!"** I brought my sword up and tried to slice Cosmos but she blocked it and I cut through some vines.

_I'm running out of time…I need to find Lucy._

" **Vine Nightmare!"** I brought forth a huge mass of thorny plants to rip that woman apart.

" **Rose Rebellion!"** A swarm of rose like servants came from the dirt "Die at the hands of my plant army."

I stood back and the little soldiers threw stones at Wendy and me.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!"**

Wendy roared and blew some of the plants away.

"Rise!" Cosmos commanded and more came back.

I cut the ones that got to close in half but they just kept coming.

"There's too many!" I yelled out cutting one in half and making sap spill out "We need to get rid of the source."

" **Flytrap!"**

A large maw shot forward and tried to eat up Wendy. I took my sword and cut the vicious plant at the stem.

" **Vine Wall!"**

I brought out a mass of vines to temporally protect Wendy and me.

"Wendy I want you to run." I instructed "Go find Lucy or one of the others."

"No." Wendy said "I won't leave you here alone. No member of Fairy Tail would leave someone behind."

"I'll be fine." I showed her my shield and the symbol on it "I'm a member of Fairy Tail to. Don't worry." I heard the vines start to snap "Run!"

I pushed Wendy away and charged forward toward the plant army. I cut a path through them but they started dragging me down.

"Just give up and die!" Cosmos yelled out "You're not even human!"

"You're right!" I yelled out as I was dragged down by the Rose Soldiers "I'm…I'm just a doll….It doesn't matter what happens to me all that matters is that Big Sister and the others get out of this place…I already hurt them once…this is my chance to redeem myself…I'll wipe the slate clean of Imitatia's sins…And then when I atone for my past…When I can help Fairy Tail…then I can call myself human!"

"RAHH!" I pushed my way passed the Rose Soldiers.

"You insolent toy!"

_That move needs a better name…_

" **Again!"** I cut a star pattern into her **"Six Fairy Slash!"**

"AHHH!"

The Rose warriors all fell at once. I caught my breath and looked down.

_It takes a lot more to keep this form then I thought…I'm exhausted…I wish I could hold the sword without needing the whole outfit._

I stood up "I'm coming Big Sister…hang on…"

"Sleep… **Makura Kumura!** "

The air was suddenly filled with thick pollen.

_She's still conscious!_

I felt my lungs fill with the gross spores. My mind became blurry and I could feel myself sipping away.

"No…Lucy…" I started to fall over.

My sword fell from my hand and I didn't have the strength to throw my sawblade.

"You've fallen into eternal sleep…such splendid beauty." Cosmos cooed.

" **Re-Raise"**

My body suddenly felt purged of all the toxins clogging it.

"The job of a support mage is to help their friends."

"Wendy…"

"Stop doubting yourself." She said "No one blames you…you've already atoned."

The air was becoming like a fierce tornado.

"My precious flowers!"

"Michelle!"

Wendy's wind collected around my sword.

"Use this and finish her! I'm your friend so borrow my magic."

"Right!"

_Friend…My heart…it's trembling…This guild…My guild…is so special…it's my home…_

"No!" Cosmos yelled "Stay Away!"

" **Unison Raid! Sky Dragon's Blade: Tornado Cleve!"**

The wind blew with my slash and tore down a wall.

"NO! AHHHH!"

Cosmos was blasted away by mine and Wendy's combined attack. We walked out to make sure the job was really done this time.

"What a coincidence."

"Natsu!"

I looked around. That entire knight squad was down for the count.

"Big Sister you're okay!" I smiled.

"You're outfit." She looked down at me.

"Oh this." I looked down at myself "I needed to protect you…"

Lucy gave me a hug "Thank you…"

I felt my magic go away and I was able to turn back to Michelle.

"Tell us the way to the exit." Natsu demanded "Or you'll be the ones getting executed."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

 


	60. Cracked Sky

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

Lucy said that Arcadios, the knight from earlier, had told her if she escaped she should meet up with the Princess. The Princess was the one who dumped us down here so I didn't understand why we needed to find her. Our little ragtag group traveled through this underground cavern trying to find a way out.

"Look at the size of this door." I said.

Natsu, being the idiot he is, punched the door.

"Natsu I don't think that will work." Michelle remarked.

The huge stone door creaked and groaned as it started to open.

"That worked?" we all said stunned.

The door had opened just wide enough for a person to walk through. The woman was covered in a cloak but she had an air of familiarity around her.

"Who…are you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu…"

The woman removed her hood.

"LUCY?!"

* * *

**Lauren's POV- Back at the Start of Day 5**

We watched these screens and followed the progress of t our team. It had started out strong. Gray had defeated Rufus and the First Master's predictions were falling into place as expected. All that was fine until Erza went to her assigned location.

She was supposed to meet up with and fight Minerva, except Kagura arrived instead of the expected woman. The two exchanged slashed before another competitor jumped in. This time it was that green haired girl big bro had fought the other day, the Sand Dragon Slayer Diana.

_Jeez Red you have shit luck._

That girl from Saber was on some kind of warpath. She was screaming and thrashing about attacking everything around her.

_What is with her, it's like she's possessed._

Now when I joined Fairy Tail I could have cared less about Sabertooth. The others had it out for them but I was pretty neutral. Then I saw what they did to that Lucy girl…poor thing. Now I wanted to get them just as bad. Too bad I can't compete.

I looked over when I heard faint whimpering. Master Mavis was sniveling and crying because she had gotten her prediction wrong.

_She's…she's…she's so adorable…._

"You're just the cutest." I said giving her a hug "It's okay!"

"She's so loving!" all the men cheered.

"How are we supposed to compete with that?" I heard the drunk girl say…Cana, that's her name.

"I feel like we don't have a chance." What's her name…Lisanna said.

_This guild so damn big I have too many names to learn._

I kept watching and held Mavis in my arms like a little doll. Erza kept fighting and then Minerva finally appeared. This fight had gone from a one on one to a three way dance to now it was some kind of screwy handicap match. Minerva laid out her ultimatum and turned that catgirl, Millianna, into a hostage. She pitted Erza and Kagura against each other and told Diana to clean up the scraps.

"…anything for you…Young Miss…" Diana growled.

_Her voice is so strained._

"Hey Gramps." I said "That girl…"

"What about her?" he said looking at me.

"There's no glimmer in her eyes." I said "She looks…in pain…"

"Hmmm."

Diana's eyes looked emotionless and her voice pained with every word. There was no spark and her movements were clunky and lacking the grace they had when she fought Kanji.

"Lauren is correct." Mavis said from her position in my arms "Something is wrong with that child."

"So that's what it is…"

That guy from Laxus gang…Bickslow mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Evergreen sneered.

"Let me get a good look." He said pulling his mask off.

This was the first time I had seen him with it off. Bickslow was a strange guy. His body was an eight or nine…but his face was like a four.

"Yep…she's a puppet." He remarked casually.

"What do you mean?"

"That collar." He said putting his helmet back on "It's a controlling device. She's a puppet right now. I wager Minerva's the one pulling her strings."

"So you saying she's like a zombie." Kage asked.

"I guess." He said "She can't control her actions."

"So like Michelle used to be?" Laki added.

"Not quite." Bickslow spoke "Michelle was in control of her body she was just being led along, manipulated mentally not physically. That girl can't even move her own body. If Erza doesn't do something about that collar, Diana won't ever wake back up. The reason her movements are strained is because her soul is going a different direction then her body."

"What's this about Michelle?" I asked.

I had met Michelle briefly at the waterpark. Nice girl…I could tell she was going to be a problem when I came to the boys…they always fall for the sexy but naive type. I had only been here a few days and much to my older brothers' chagrin I already had half the males in the guild wrapped around my little finger. I was worried that if Michelle ever actually realized what that body of hers was capable of she might snag a few away from me.

"Michelle wasn't always on our side." Levy explained "It's a long story but you two have a little in common."

"How so? I thought she was Lucy's sister" I said.

"Michelle…she is and isn't human." Levy said "She used to be a doll but after a long chain of events she became a human. She was being controlled by the Oracion Seis. I don't know how he did it but your brother convinced the council to hand over Michelle…she's been with the guild ever since."

"Sounds like a really long story." I said "You'll have to tell me the whole thing some time."

"Michelle is a special girl." Mavis said "I could tell the moment I met her. Behind her bright smile and happy demeanor she has many demons."

I kept watching the screen. My brothers had come face to face with Orga and Jura.

_A God Slayer and a Wizard Saint…good luck you two._

"What do you mean by demons?" Cana asked.

"For one…due to the circumstances of her creation she questions what it means to be human, and if she even is one. She is haunted by her past sins. I feel that deep down she feels she has wronged you all and is unworthy of your forgiveness."

"Poor girl…" I mumbled.

"Fear not." Mavis smiled at me "She is a member of Fairy Tail to…and she will no doubt overcome those doubts…that is what makes this guild special, the bonds of its members."

"I hope so." I smiled.

I looked back at the screen. Erza was holding her own against Kagura. Diana had vanished into the dust like Black Snake usually did. Gray and Juvia were going against Lyon and Chelia.

Juvia was one of the first new friends I had made. Nice girl, she and I got along well in the few days we knew each other.

Gajeel was once again staring down Rogue. I had no doubt that he could handle that guy. That left one fight, Laxus and Kanji vs Jura vs Orga. Orga was charging up a blast and he fired it off. In the blink of an eye Jura was pounding his face into the pavement.

"Holy Crap!" I screamed.

"That's it their dead!" Gramps yelled.

"Have some faith master!" Laxus friends yelled.

I bowed my head "I guess it will be up to me to continue the family line."

* * *

**Kanji's POV- Shortly before Jura knocks out Orga**

Laxus and I were staring down the other two men. While we did the air rippled with magic, but it wasn't from any of us.

"That must be the lady…" Orga mumbled.

_Minerva…Erza be careful…_

I was snapped out of my thought when Orga started charging his lightning. He said he was going for Jura but he was looking at us out of the corner of his eye.

"A feeble misdirection." I whispered to Laxus.

"We're the target right?" he grumbled.

"Nope it's still Jura. He's trying a double fake…unless he knows we know and it's a triple fake…or he knows we know he knows and it's a quadruple fake…or he knows we know-"

"Enough." Laxus growled.

" **100mm Particle Cannon!"**

If I had blinked I would have missed it. Jura flashed forward and slammed Orga into the bricks with one hard.

_Oh…fuck…._

When I looked up and saw even Laxus was stunned I started to get a little worried.

_No…Erza's fighting I have to stay strong…We need to win and rescue Lucy…_

"Ever since we first met back then." Jura said getting up and looking at me like he hadn't just crushed Orga in one shot "I've wanted to fight you."

"That is a mutual sentiment." I said "I've wanted to test myself against you as well."

"Well then." Jura said "Makarov's Grand-"

"Hold it." Laxus said taking his coat off "Stop right there."

Feeling the pressure in the air I threw my coat to the side.

"On this field you're not some old guy with a fancy title and we're not some guys Grandkids." Laxus said "Were just three guys here to throw down."

"Such bold faces." Jura mumbled.

Laxus darted forward and went at Jura. With one chop the Wizard Saint slammed Laxus like into the ground.

"Laxus!"

He didn't get up.

_Even Laxus…with one punch…I don't stand a chance._

"In this world there is always someone stronger then you." Jura said.

"You don't think I know that."

_Laxus…_

"But sometimes you need to look down to!"

Laxus sprung off the ground and clocked Jura with an uppercut.

"Because sometimes they might be at your feet!"

Jura gained his footing and shaped the earth under Laxus into a bunch of pillars.

"Stop standing around!" Laxus yelled "Get in here!"

"Right!" I said shaking the cobwebs off **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

I threw a spear but Jura blocked it.

" **Demolition Fist!"** I jolted forward and tried to punch the older man.

"BAH!" I coughed and nearly threw up when he punched my stomach.

Laxus came in and tried to nail a blow and I dashed back.

" **Lightning Body!"**

I sprung back and bounced between Jura's pillars. Laxus was trying to land a hit but he was getting beat up to.

" **Electric Shotgun!"** I blasted Jura back.

When the smoke cleared Jura was still standing. His clothes were singed and dusty but he still looked pretty much fine. My shirt was ripped by the right shoulder so now my tank only had one side.

"Well this has been quite the surprise." Jura mumbled "This is the first time in a while I've gotten so excited."

"You're just as strong as the rumors said." I spat "What a rush!"

"What is it that Natsu would usually say in a situation like this?" Laxus asked.

"I'm all fired up!" I smiled.

"Come." Jura said "Let us fight till one falls!"

"RAAAHHH!"

"This is it!" I yelled putting my hand back "Our Grand Finale!"

" **Dragon Slayer Duo Art!"**

My hand wrapped around Laxus'

" **Raijin Wrath!"**

The sky split and the ground shook as a huge bolt crashed to the earth and blinded even us.

The smoke faded and Jura fell to the ground.

"Splendid…" he said to us "…This is my defeat."

_I really have gotten stronger…Back then I could barely last against Jose but now I beat a Wizard Saint…_

I looked at Laxus and smirked.

"Gimme a sec." I panted "Then let's get moving."

I don't know what it was but something strange came to my mind. She hadn't come to mind in a long time…but something deep down was stirring up a memory.

"Did you see?" I asked the sky "…Mom?

"Who are you talking to?" Laxus asked.

"It's nothing?" I said picking up my coat let's go.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	61. Gloria

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Minerva had disappeared and left me to fight Kagura. Diana had also vanished but she kept reappearing. She would mumble to herself and then jump in to land a few blows here and there. I slashed and Kagura and knocked her back but when she tried to get up Diana dashed in and kicked her across the floor. When I tried to hit her she just turned into dust and blew away in the wind. Every pillar I looked behind Diana was there but when I slashed at her she blew away.

_Which one's real?_

I decided to focus my strength on Kagura and deal with the sand girl later. By the time I felled Kagura; Minerva jumped in and stole the points.

"Diana…take care of this." Minerva commanded fading into the air again.

"Yes…young miss."

Once Minerva was gone the girl charged forward and punched at me. I blocked it with my sword but the sand from her magic was dulling and cracking the blade in seconds. Diana exploded in a mist of dirt and faded away.

" **Sand Dragon Diamond Drill!"**

The ground under me cracked and split open and Diana burst from under the ground and uppercutted me.

"Kill…die…" she mumbled.

Something was wrong with her, her eyes were dead and she was practically slobbering when she talked.

"RAH!" she charged forward and kneed me in the stomach.

"GAH!"

I was thrown back into a pillar.

"Time to die." She mumbled "Then it's all mine…he will be all mine…"

I pushed the stone off me and ran forward.

" **Lightning Empress Armor!"**

I charged my spear and shot a bolt at her.

"Like hell!"

The bolt bounced though and blew away all the doubles and hit the real girl.

"AHHH!"

She got shocked and fell to the ground.

"Kill…Kanji…." She got up off the floor like a zombie and just charged right at me.

" **Sand Dragon Claw!"**

She oved like dust in the wind and in an instant she was behind me and my spear had shattered.

"So fast…" I gasped and the spear crumbled.

_Kanji brought that for me…_

"I need to slow her down." I thought out loud and she savagely assaulted me.

" **Water Empress Armor!"**

_Sand clumps up when it gets wet._

"Take this!"

" **Dune Duster!"**

A wave of sand rose up and collected the water.

" **Granite Glaive!"**

A disc shot out of the wall and knocked my sword away.

"How is that stuff so hard." I wondered.

"Sand…Dirt…stone…I control all of it…" she said suddenly throwing her head back "NOW DIE!"

I braced myself and she attacked me with a flurry of strikes.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

I blocked the attacks and waited for an opening.

"HE'S MINE!" she yelled "Just die!"

_What is her problem, she didn't seem to care about him at all the other night._

"Enough!" I snapped and clocked her in the face at my first opening.

My punch connected and knocked her down. Once again she snapped back up and came running. Again I managed to land a blow on her she kept getting up and I kept knocking her down.

"Must…Erza…Kill…" she stumbled forward again but her punches were even softer and weaker.

"Enough." Minerva appeared and stopped the girl.

"I can…still do…it…" Diana mumbled.

"Clearly this is a task far above your skill." She said "Out of my sight."

"Yes Young Miss." Diana trudged off.

"Oh Diana." Minerva called out "I have one last thing to tell you."

"Hmm?" the girl looked back, her eyes half lidded.

"Kill yourself."

"What?!" I gasped.

Diana just smiled "Of course."

"Stop!" I yelled running after her.

Diana trudged over to the fallen Kagura and picked up Archenemy.

"Knock it off!"

Minerva came up and kicked me slowing me don't/

"Don't do it!"

"It's all for you Young Miss." Diana said lifting the sword up.

"STOP!"

She looked back at me, for some reason she was crying. It was faint; almost a whisper but I just heard her.

"Help…me…"

I saw the pendent on her collar shimmer…

_That wasn't there the other day._

I felt Minerva dig her heel into my back. I wasn't gonna get there in time.

"Do it!" Minerva snapped "Obey your command."

The sword was so close to her stomach.

"NO!"

"GAAAAHHH!"

***Clang.***

The sword fell to the ground and Diana with it.

"Don't touch my sword…soulless trash." Kagura grumbled from her spot on the ground "How dare you try and muddy it with your blood."

"You're up to." Minerva growled.

"Kagura!" I yelled "The necklace."

"Stay away from that!" Minerva created an explosion knocking us all back.

_I have to get that off her._

"Diana fulfill your command…drop dead."

Tears were pouring down the girls face "Yes…Miss…"

Her body was fighting her with every step. I had to move now or Diana was going to die.

" **Long-Shot Armor!"**

I changed into a rarely used armor, one that came equipped with a bow and arrow. I steadied my aim and shot one bolt.

" **Piercing Arrow!"**

"Don't you dare?" Minerva snatched my arrow in midair.

Kagura had passed out again but now Diana was getting to close to the end of the rooftop. Every step was a trudge.

"If you don't stop me she will die." Minerva laughed "Now show me! Dance for me Erza!"

* * *

**Diana's POV**

Everything is so painful. I could feel everything but I couldn't control it. I was going to die. No matter what I tried to say I couldn't get anything out.

" _Please someone help me!"_

I saw Erza trying to fight Minerva. She was the one holding me prisoner in my own body. Erza was trying to help me but now she was stuck, her leg was all bloody and mangled.

" _No…I have to do something…please just one second! Just one second to move."_

I felt my whole body jerk.

I somehow took a step…and another…and then another…Minerva was so close to chocking Erza out with her magic.

"RAHHH! **Sand Dragon Diamond Horn!"**

I head-butted Minerva and then slumped to the ground.

"You fricken brat!" Minerva slammed me into the ground "How dare you! How did you even do it?"

Somehow now I couldn't move. Minerva threw me around like a doll.

"How dare you disobey me?"

"No."

My vision was burry but I saw Erza stand up.

"How dare you attack your own guild member like that? Not only have you hurt my friends but now someone who is supposed to be your ally. I'm furious!"

Erza glowed and her armor changed into a bright shimmering armor.

" **Nakagami Armor!"**

Minerva dropped me and tried to blast Erza but the explosion was cut.

_She cut pure magic…Impossible!_

The wind from Erza's strike blew passed and snapped the collar on my neck. I felt all my muscles return.

"I'm free." I said feeling my own hands.

"No Stay away!" Minerva yelled.

" **Now fall! Nakagami Starlight!"**

In one shot Minerva was felled.

"Excellent job." I mumbled.

Fairy Tail's score jumped up by another five points.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." I sighed "I give up."

Their score went up again.

"You have…to…stop him…" I mumbled.

Erza's armor faded and she almost hit the ground. I grabbed her wrist.

"Please." I said "You have to stop Sting…I know where he is. Stay off that leg, I'll carry you"

"You're hurt to." Erza groaned as I threw her on my back.

_God she's heavy…but that outfit is falling apart….there's a naked girl on my back…EEEEKKK~_

"You saved my life." I said "This is the least I can do."

As soon as I finished the sky light up with a bright light.

"I'm coming…damn bastard…"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

That fight with Jura took a lot out of me. I was sore but I had to keep going. As Laxus and I trudged around the sky light up with Sabertooth signal.

"I guess we should head there." I winced as I took a step.

The score was right in front of us. If someone Sting was able to defeat the six of us he would win…by one point.

We found him in the park. Gajeel was the only person there so far. Gray and Juvia arrived not long after us and then Erza showed up being carried by Diana. The green haired girl came to a stop and let Erza down before staring down Sting.

"Is this what you want?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Very well." She mumbled "I won't interfere. Just remember…Lector didn't care about winning…just that you tried your best…"

She walked off and laid down on a bench.

"Enough talk." Gajeel growled "This is the final fight."

"We'll do this one on one." Gray said "Who do you want first?"

"Since I'm so generous and you're all banged up you can all go at once."

"Do not underestimate us." Juvia told him.

"Oh no." Sting smirked "I respect you. That's why when I defeat you it will show Lector my true power!"

"What is he talking about?" Laxus asked.

I just shrugged and stepped forward.

"If that's the decision you made get ready." I said.

He got all revved up and covered in a blinding white light. We waited for him to make the first move. All we did was look at him. He took two struggled steps forward…he look over at Diana and then just fell to his knees.

"I can't…win…I…give up…"

The score board dinged and we shot up one more point.

"It's decided!" the announcer yelled "Fairy Tail is the winner!"

I walked over to Erza and gave her a big hug and a kiss. She was pretty beat up but I'd seen her get through worse.

"Sting?" Diana walked over and kneeled down by her friend "Why didn't you fight back."

"Even if I had one…I just knew I couldn't see him…" he mumbled.

"Yes you can." Erza told him before pointing behind her.

"Erzy!"

Millianna was there waving with this ball of fur in her arm. It was that red exceed, Lector. The two were acting like they hadn't see each other in forever.

"Erza." Diana walked up rubbing her throat "Thank you again."

Erza just nodded "You're the one who gave me the time to build up the strength to change armors. I should be thanking you."

"I didn't realize you two had bonded so quickly." I raised an eyebrow.

"One quick question." Erza said "I do take issue with some of the things you said."

"Oh about killing you. Minerva made me say those things."

"No not that." Erza grimaced grabbing my arm "Stuff about taking him away?"

"Oh that!" Diana started laughing "I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Like I'd ever go for someone like him."

"Ouch." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh no, no don't take that the wrong way." Diana said "You should be the one who's worried. That's what I meant?"

"Huh?" Erza and I both tilted our heads.

"I'd be more likely to take Erza away from you. Than take you away from her."

"Wait…" I mumbled.

"I don't get it?" Erza said.

Diana looked at us dumbstruck before laughing "You two do know I'm gay right? I'm not into guys. I like girls."

"OH!" Erza and I both blushed at the now awkward moment.

"Yeah how do you think I tolerate being around Sting and Rogue all day?"

"That would explain why Minerva called you her pet."

"Yep." Diana said with a pop and the end "She's a pretty bitchy ex. I've been over her for a long time though…I did see this cute girl with long pink hair and earmuffs the other day."

I heard the clacking of heels and turned to see my sister running towards us.

"Big Brother!" she yelled out before skidding to a stop in front of us "Sand girl…good to see you in one piece…nice to see you to Red."

"Pleasure." Erza grumbled "Can we help you?"

"Cut the attitude Scarlet." Lauren glared "Come on we gotta go."

"We're getting rushed off already?" I whined.

"The King wants to see all the guilds." Lauren explained getting eerily serious "It sounds important."

We nodded and followed her.

"Any word from Natsu's group?" Erza asked.

"Nothing yet." Lauren said over her shoulder "Not sure if we need to start to worry or not."

"Mira's with them." I said "We have no reason to panic…not just yet."

"Where was Natsu?" Sting ran up and asked.

"He and some others went to the castle to try and rescue Lucy and Yukino."

"Yuki?" Diana said "What happened?"

"A whole lot." I said.

We got to where the others were. There was a whole lot of congratulating then the king spoke. What he asked us…He wanted us to kill a dragon…10000 of them.

"Well that could be a problem." I mumbled.

"How so?" Erza whispered.

"Counting Natsu and Wendy we only have nine slayers."

* * *

Just like he said a short time later the sky was filled with giant lizards. Massive beasts I had only heard stories of. Seven beasts tearing through Crocus.

The one that landed before us was covered in flames. Magic didn't work on a monster like that, Gramps punch only left him burned.

" **Laxus, Lauren!"**

"Right!"

We each charged a beam and blasted the dragon.

" **Three Fold Anti Dragon Laser!"**

Our attack actually made the monster stumble back a bit.

I heard an ear splitting yell,

"Natsu."

"Only Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat them!" he called out "We Ten! Spread out and kill them! This is what we were made for."

_Ten?_

"Laxus." I said back peddling "I'm going to help the guilds with no Slayer. You two kill that thing!"

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Be careful!" Lauren added.

I rounded the corner and found a huge rock like Dragon plowing its way toward Blue Pegasus.

"Shit!" I scrambled forward "I don't think I can make it."

Something plummeted from the sky, some sort of crimson meteor.

_It can't be…_

"I can hear it."

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

Now that I had an opening I blasted the monster.

A dark red fist came forward and tried to nail me in the side but I caught it with my hand.

"Not really a good time for this." I sneered.

"It's always a good time to kill you." He smirked back.

"You and I can settle this later." I said throwing my coat back "Alright Erik?"

"Let's just kill this." He growled "The less time I have to hear your damn voice the better."

"Feeling's mutual." I smiled charging up my fist.

I shot my fist forward and blasted the dragon and Cobra threw in a poison roar to add on.

"Let's kill a dragon!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	62. The Other Side

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

This Green Dragon was on a rampage. He had already throw Lucy across town and the now he was gonna eat us. Miss Wendy is strong but not skilled enough to stop something like that.

" **Sun Dragon Flash Kick!"**

A streak of light shot forward and kicked the dragon back. Miss Lauren landed with a flip and slid to a stop. The sky cracked and a bolt of lightning connected with Zirconis. Laxus crashed to the ground and left a huge crater.

"You can't possibly think one dragon can stand up to three dragon slayers can you?" Lauren asked brushing her hair aside "Come on Big guy, bring it!"

She dashed forward and delivered a series of kicks to the dragon. Her speed was nearly blinding, she looked like nothing more than a streak of shimmering glitter.

" **Sun Dragon Talon!"**

Lauren jumped up by Zirconis' head and delivered a dozen kicks in seconds.

"She's so fast." I said "I can barely even see her."

" **Corkscrew Kick!"**

Lauren did a handstand and drilled her legs into Zirconis chin.

" **Sun Dragon Laser!"**

Lauren thrust both hands forward and a beam dug into Zirconis.

"Filthy Human!"

Despite being as fast as she was Lauren got snagged by the trail of her skin tight dress.

"Put me down!"

" **Heavenward Halberd!" "Sky Dragon Roar!"**

Laxus shot a spear and Wendy roared at the wrist causing the dragon to drop the black haired girl.

"Wendy!" Michelle yelled out running forward "My sword!"

"Right!"

The wind collected around Michelle's sword.

" **Tornado Cleve!"**

When Michelle swung a huge tornado appeared and drilled into Zirconis.

"I might not be as good of a swordswoman as Erza but my blade can be boosted by the magic of my friends." Michelle informed him when a dark smile crossed her face "I'll rip your guts out!"

So we had our three Slayer, Laxus, Lauren and Michelle fighting on behalf of Wendy.

* * *

**Kanji's POV- Some Time, Some Place.**

Have you ever been stepped on, it hurts…kinda like dying. I looked around a lot of white…

I heard footsteps and looked around. Nothing but white landscape as far as the eye could see. After a few minutes and just sitting there I saw someone start to become visible, a big guy.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked like he had when we first met, only the metal jaw was missing.

"Simon…"

He trudged over and took a seat by me.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"Kinda." He shrugged "For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"I'd wager you have a few minutes till you get spit back out." He said.

"Huh?"

"Whole lot of magical bullcrap." He laughed "So let's get down to business while we still can. How did you end up here?"

"Got stepped on by a dragon." I said.

"Ouch. Sounds painful." He said "Not that the way I went out was much better."

"About that…thanks."

"No need." He smiled "I'd do anything for her."

"You know I really do want to get back." I said "Erza will be furious if I die."

"Yes she will…I heard you're getting married…congratulations." He said.

"You're not upset?" I asked.

"As long as Erza's happy I couldn't be happier."

I looked down and my hand was starting to get all blurry and funny.

"It appears our conversation must end here friend." Simon said "Before you go I have one request."

"Shoot." I said.

"My sister could you-"

"Consider it done." I cut him off.

"But I didn't."

"I already know what you were going to say."

I saw I was fading a little faster.

"About Jellal…" I said.

Simon just smirked "Your opinions on him are your own, weather you or the others forgive him or not is completely up to you."

By now most of my lower body was gone.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I said shaking his hand "I hope we don't see each other for a long time."

"Likewise…friend."

* * *

**Kanji's POV- Some time Some Where  
**

" **Laser Eyes!"**

I blasted the rock Dragon and Cobra punched it. Out of nowhere I was racked by a splitting headache. My mind was filled with images….nothing but puddles of blood.

_That was…me._

"What the hell was that?" Erik mumbled.

"We gotta back up." I said "We just gotta."

Sure enough the rock Dragon turned sharply and stomped where we had been standing.

"Holy shit."

"That was too close." I panted "Can't you hear his thoughts."

"There's too many people." Cobra gritted his teeth "It's so loud."

We got ready to hit the thing again when it started to glow.

"Crap." The dragon grumbled "I guess it's a draw, time for me to split."

The dragon faded away.

"It's over." I sighed.

"This sucks." Cobra groaned "Leaves a bad taste in even my mouth. And I eat poison."

"Yep could be a real problem. Even the two of us couldn't kill one."

Erik got up and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Back to jail." He growled "That was the deal."

"Alright." I nodded "Best of luck I guess."

"I hear it." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He smirked "Just that next time I get out I'm coming for your head."

I smiled "I look forward to it."

* * *

**Diana's POV**

Even the three of us couldn't kill Scissor Runner or Regalia.

_It was probably because I'm only a second generation._

I made my way through the rubble of the city. People were reuniting with friends and family members.

_I didn't see Minerva…I wonder where she ran off to?_

I looked up and saw a group of people coming out of a ruined bar. I recognized Gray, Juvia and Lyon.

And then I saw her. The girl from the other day. She was stunning.

_I'm blushing aren't I…I don't even know her name._

I peeked over a wall and watched her say goodbye to Juvia and walk off.

_My heart is gonna explode!_

"What are you doing?"

"GAH!" I freaked out and flipped over the wall.

"Acting too serious like always." Lector shook his head.

"Fro thinks so to."

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw her.

"Uh…uh…uh…ye…yeah I'm fine."

_God I sound like a blithering idiot!_

"Do you need a hand."

She reached out and helped me up.

_Her hands are so soft….EEEEEEEKKKK!_

"I should get going. Ul will worry if I don't get back. By the way you were great in the games."

"Ye…yeah. Thanks."

I could tell I was blushing like a schoolgirl. The woman started to walk away.

"She looks pretty embarrassed." Lector whispered.

"Fro thinks so to."

"Wait!" I yelled "I didn't catch your name!"

The girl turned to look at me. Her hair flowed in the breeze and her smile sent shivers through my body.

"Meredy."

And like that she turned and walked away.

"…Meredy…"

"What's with you?" Sting said throwing himself on my shoulder.

"Your face is all red are you hurt?" Rogue asked.

"Kinda…" I said.

_I think I'm love sick._

* * *

**Kanji's POV- A few days later.**

After the dragons went back to their time the king invited all of us to the castle for a ball. I'm not one to get all dressed up but Erza sure is. The place was a loud party with every mage from all the guilds there.

"Place is packed." I spoke up as Erza and I made our way through the crowds.

Erza was wearing a beautiful gown…she looked even better than she usually did. I just had on my normal jacket and some tuxedo under it.

"You look stunning." I whispered into her ear.

"I wish you had taken that coat off." Erza shot me a look "You better not were that on our wedding day."

I could tell she wasn't kidding around "Yes dear."

"When we go home tomorrow I'm going shopping for a dress with the girls."

"Oh sweet." I said "Who's going."

"Mira, Lucy, Cana, Millianna and…your sister."

"You invited Lauren?"

"No she invited herself." Erza mumbled "She doesn't even want to us to get married but she wants to see me try on dresses. I think she just wants to harass me the whole time."

"I'm sure it will be fine." I told her "That and Mira will probably destroy her. How many bridesmaids do you have?"

"Four. Mira, Lucy, Cana and Millianna. DO you have four men to match up."

"Yep." I mumbled "Four it is."

_I still haven't asked anyone._

We kept walking and talking with people. We came across Kagura and the rest of Mermaid Heel.

"Kagura." Erza smiled "Have your wounds healed."

"I should be asking you that."

"I was hoping now that this is all over that we could be friends." Erza said "We are from the same village."

"No." Kagura said "I'd much rather….be sisters…"

"You're just so cute." Erza said giving her a hug.

_A sister?!_

"I was only kidding." Kagura flailed around in Erza arms.

"That's it you're in the wedding."

"She's what?!"

"We're going dress shopping tomorrow so get ready!"

Erza then stopped talking.

"Millianna how long are you gonna have that puss on your face? I have no desire to go shopping with showing acting like that."

Millianna just shrugged.

"You leave me no choice."

I don't know what she was digging around in her cleavage.

"Here."

"Aye!" Happy saluted.

"Air sweet air!" Scruff gasped.

"Kitty…Meh." Millianna put her scowl back on.

Erza pulled Lily and Carla out as well.

"So many kitties!"

That seemed to snap the cat girl out of her funk.

"Erza!"

"I'm not a toy."

"Aye!"

"Can't breathe!"

I glared at the four cats "How long were you four in there? What exactly did you touch?"

"Don't hurt us!"

"Happy where is Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe something happened." I pondered.

Erza and I went back to having conversations with various people. At one point some music kicked up and Erza wanted to dance. We swayed to and fro I tried to avoid stepping on Erza's toes. There were other couples dancing as well.

"Look at that." Erza pointed out a few of the dancing couples.

"That is…strange."

Millianna was dancing with Bickslow of all people. They seemed to be having fun, those two sure were nutty enough for each other.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

Sho wanted a chance to dance with Erza and I stepped aside. I went of to the bar to grab a quick drink and found Kagura there downing shots.

"You should slow down." I commented.

She glared at me and I gulped.

"Here." She slid one to me "Have one with me."

I picked up the glass and gulped the burning liquid down. Kagura did her shot before dragging me out to the floor to dance. Now this wasn't a nice slow dance like with Erza. This drunk was throwing me around.

"Help me!"

_Asshole your sister is a maniac!_

After she had thrown me around Kagura stumbled over to Sting and demanded Yukino go with her to Mermaid Heel. That started a chain of guild staking their claim to Yukino.

"I guess that means we get to throw down."

The party devolved into a brawl that was eventually broken up by the knights. Trying to catch my breath from the struggle that had just wrapped up I went out to the balcony.

"Why are you here alone?"

"Are you gonna dance me into a wall again?" I asked Kagura.

"No." she shook her head "Sorry."

I stared out at the starry sky.

"You know." I started "Your brother was a pretty great guy. I only knew him for a few hours but I consider him a good friend."

"Is that so?" Kagura said leaning on the balcony with me.

"Just so you know." I looked at her "Erza and I are always around if you need anything…or just want to talk."

"Thank you." She looked away.

"You know if Erza considers you her sister that would almost make us relatives."

"Don't even start." She shook her head.

I headed back into the ball and had a great time.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Did you guys see this morning's chapter. I'm so excited i want to see ERZA dammit!**

**Till next Time!**

 


	63. Say Maybe to the Dress

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We had arrived back in Magnolia to find the old guildhall restored and ready for us. It was nice to be home. Erza and I had made plans to move out of my old apartment and into an actual house. It was plenty easy with the money we had from the games. Our new house was nice. Three bedrooms two baths and a nice basement and living space. We moved all our furniture in no time and Lauren took my old place.

"So this is our humble abode." I said putting the sheet on the bed.

"Our own place." Erza kissed me "It's nice. It's perfect for us."

"Just a few more weeks." I spun her around "And this will be the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar."

"Maybe a little Dreyar to." She whispered.

"Sure." I said "But there's only two extra rooms.

"We'll be having 33 babies." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?!"

"Okay maybe just three." She smiled.

I hugged Erza and tickled her. Erza giggled when I tickled her sides.

"Stop it!" she whined ""That tickles! I…HA! I have to go shopping!"

"Alright." I said letting her go "You go. Today's the dress day right."

"Yep." Erza said "I'm nervous."

"You'll have fun." I said "I'll see you later."

Erza grabbed her purse and headed out while I went to the guild. Erza had upped her Bridesmaid count from four to five after her and Kagura became 'sisters'. So now I had to narrow down my groomsmen. The guild was kinda quiet with all the girls out helping Erza.

"Laxus." I took a seat at the bar "A moment."

"What?"

"I…uh…will…you?"

"Spit it out."

"Will you be my best man?!"

He stared at me "Yeah sure."

"That…wasn't so hard." I mumbled "Now to find four more."

Gray was an obvious choice and he quickly agreed. If Gray was in Natsu wanted in as well.

_I don't have many other friends besides those two._

"I guess I could ask…better than nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Gajeel…old buddy old pal." I threw my arm around his shoulder.

"What?"

"I need another Groomsman and you're the only other guy in the guild I'm really friendly enough with."

"So I'm just what's left over?"

"Well no…but we are friends right?"

"Whatever."

"So you'll do it."

"Whatever."

"Great." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Whatever."

After Gajeel I hit up the communication Lacrima and called the only other man I knew would probably say yes.

"Hello?"

"Sho I need a favor."

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Before we hit the boutiques we all went out for lunch. I didn't think that this many people were coming. It was just supposed to be me, Red, Lucy, Mira, Cana and the catgirl. Now Kagura, Levy, Juvia, Michelle, and Wendy had all added themselves to our outing. The amount of people caused our meal to be full of conversation about…stuff.

Eventually we did get to the dress shop. Not only did Red need an actual wedding dress the bridesmaids needed dresses as well.

"What about this one Erza?" Mira suggested.

"I'll try it on."

Erza went into the dressing room and left the rest of us in the waiting area while. We all chatted and waited for the big shot to come out.

"Why are there so many people here?" I mumbled.

"I came for the free champagne." Cana said picking up another glass.

"Cause Erza invited us." Lucy said "I believe you're the one who wanted to come on her own."

"Why did you even come anyway?" Millianna asked "I didn't think you and Erza really got along that well."

"We don't." I smirked "But I couldn't miss the chance to see the look on her face if she tried to put on a dress that didn't fit."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Uhh."

"If you say one thing that isn't a compliment we're going to have a real problem."

I turned around in an almost robotic fashion; Mira was staring holes in me.

"Yes Ma'am."

The door to the changing area creaked open. Erza stepped out in a beautiful dress. It was pure white mermaid style dress; it had lace and sequins all over. It covered most of her body so only her arms were showing.

"Well?" Erza stood on a pedestal "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Mira said "But…it's not very you."

"You look very pretty Erza." Wendy said.

"It's okay." I mumbled "A little too tight if you ask me."

Mira slapped me upside the head and glared at me again.

"This isn't it." Erza said "I'm gonna go try something else on. You guys look for dresses if you want."

Erza went back to the changing room with a different dress. I looked up and realized I was getting the stink eye from the whole room.

"Girls…" I chattered my teeth.

"Do you have some kind of problem?" Cana growled at me.

"What is your problem with Erza?" Millianna hissed.

"I have no issue with Red." I told her "She's just not good enough for my brother so I like to push her buttons."

"Well stop it." Levy stomped her foot "We're here for Erza stop trying to make this about you."

"Today is very important for Erza." Mira said "Don't you dare ruin this for her."

"Got it." I gave her a thumbs up.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?!" Mira glared.

"Na…nothing."

The door opened again and this time Erza stepped out in a gown like dress. It was a corset like top with a big bell like lower half.

"Reminds me of how I used to dress." Michelle giggled.

"How does it feel Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmm…" Erza bit her lip "It's just not right…"

"Makes you look even bigger then you normally are." I said "The bottom is too big and the top is loose."

I went up behind her.

"You tied the corset wrong." I said pulling the strings "I'll fix it."

I laced up the corset and started trying it.

"Too tight." Erza groaned.

"Nonsense. Your marrying my brother you gotta make the girls look good."

Cleary this still wasn't the dress for Erza but I was enjoying pushing her buttons a little. When she went back I got another talking to. Erza tried on dresses for hours but she didn't like any of them. Lucky the Bridesmaids picked out their dresses.

"It's getting late." I whined "Can we go."

"You can go whenever you want." Mira hissed at me "No one wanted you here anyway."

I jumped up and stomped out.

_I'm…not crying!_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Nothing is right" I said looking at the millionth dress in the mirror.

I stepped out in another mermaid style dress. The girls all said I looked pretty but this still just wasn't right. I was surprised though when I wasn't harassed or insulted this time.

"Where'd Lauren go?"

"She went home." Mira said "Good riddance if you ask me."

"Mira…"

"She's nothing but a whiney baby." Lucy added "If she doesn't get her way she throws a fit."

"Not to mention the way she throws herself at men." Juvia added "Juvia has been forced to be extra vigilant around Gray-Sama."

They all started to say mean things about Lauren.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped "All of you shut up!"

"Erza…" Mira mumbled.

"How dare you!" I yelled taking the dress off "Lauren is our guild mate...and soon she'll be my family! How dare you talk about her like that?!"

"But Erza." Levy said "She's always so rude to you. I thought you'd be the one who hated her the most."

"All of you just get out of here." I said "We're done for the day."

I left the room and went outside.

"Erza wait!"

"Leave me alone!" I snapped at Millianna.

"Meow."

_After all this time…I still couldn't find the perfect dress_

I went through town. I stopped at our old apartment. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Lauren it's me." I said softly "Can we talk."

…no answer…

"Lauren please."

"WHAT!" she snapped throwing the door open.

I gasped, she was a mess. Her hair was all messy and her makeup was running. There were still stains on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"May I come in?"

"Why? So you can insult me like all those other girls."

"So you heard them." I lowered my head.

"Yeah I heard them. Calling me a whiny baby and a slut…I really thought this guild was better than that…I thought for once I could actually make some friends."

I stepped in and hugged her.

"What are you doing." She said her voice sounding strained.

"I'm your friend." I said.

I felt my shirt start to get wet and I saw she was crying again. Lauren explained that the whole time she was with Raven Tail only one person ever called her a friend. She thought that when she joined Fairy Tail people would start to like her. She's uncomfortable around other girls and doesn't know how to make friends so she just did what came naturally...insult me.

"Come on get dressed." I said.

"Why?" she sniffed.

"Let's go to the guild."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The guys were screwing around like men are apt to do when the women aren't around. We were having a good day till all the girls got back and put the stop to our fun. I was looking forward to seeing Erza but she didn't come back with the others.

"Mira where's Erza?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Mira explained "She couldn't find a dress and then she stormed off."

The doors of the guild creaked open again and this time Lauren and Erza walked in. My sister looked…wrong. Erza came over to me and asked me to come with her.

"What's up." I asked sitting at a table.

"It's your sister." She said "She…had a pretty crappy day."

Erza explained to me what had happened. I wasn't very happy.

"Lauren's a big girl." I said "She can handle this."

Lauren was sitting alone just tapping her finger on the table, totally zoned out.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

_They're all just staring at me. Probably talking about me again._

I was drawing on the table with my finger.

_I can bend the will of any man but I can't seem to get a single girlfriend. What do I do wrong…?_

_I wish Flare was here._

I heard the weight of the table shift and I looked up. That model, Mirajane, was looking at me.

"What." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." She said "I…I was extremely rude earlier, please forgive me."

She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said those things. I was just defending my friend and I got out of hand."

"It's fine." I mumbled.

_This is just some bull shit apology to try and make me feel better._

Mira placed a box on the table.

"Here." She smiled "The other girls and I got you this. We wanted to say sorry."

_Now they're bribing me._

I unwrapped the package. It was a beautiful golden necklace with the guild's symbol on the pendant.

"We're truly sorry." Lucy said sitting next to me "I hope you can forgive us."

"Let's be friends okay." She smiled.

I felt my hands start shaking.

"Please don't cry." Mira begged.

"I'm…so happy…" I tried to cover my face "No one ever wants to be my friend."

I felt Lucy's arms wrap around me "Let's just put this behind us."

"Crap…" I sobbed "My make ups gonna run."

That made her laugh.

"Here I'll help you put that on." Lucy said locking the necklace.

"Looks perfect." Mira smiled.

The other girls came over and apologized. They said they didn't really mean what they said they were just frustrated with how I had been acting.

"You don't all have to say sorry." I said "I wasn't being very nice either. From now on let's just be friends okay!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

After that Erza and I went home. The house was quite, just the two of us. We laid on the couch and talked.

"See." I said "It all worked out in the end."

"Yeah." Erza said lying on top of me.

"Ugh." I groaned "Did you gain weight?"

Erza slapped my chest.

"I was joking!"

"I cannot believe you." She pouted.

"Come on." I said pulling her face close "I'm sorry."

I slowly kissed Erza and she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said "I love you."

"Love you to." I said kissing her again "Let's go to bed."

"What?!" Erza blushed.

"You know what I meant." I growled "I'm tired I wanna sleep."

"Yeah me to." Erza said "Lucy picked out a job for us tomorrow. So we'll have to get up early."

"Great." I said "What is it?"

"Something about Bacchus."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.  
**

**Had a snow day today so I wrote a second chapter!**

**Till Next Time- A movie!**

 


	64. Mystery Woman

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Lucy had picked out or first post Games job, eliminating some bandits that were terrorizing a town. It was just the usual team, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Michelle, the Exceeds, Erza and myself.

"I bet we'll find those guys at that fort up by the hill." Lucy said.

"Your pretty gung-ho about this." Gray remarked.

"You bet. With the games and everything we've been on a roll lately." Lucy cheered "This'll be a cake walk!"

"Then let's stop standing around and get moving." I said walking away.

The town was so hilly it was an uphill climb. Lucy informed us that we were looking for a man named Geese, leader of the Bacchus bandits.

"This job was posted by the mayor himself so the reward is huge!" Lucy smiled.

"You get the creepiest look on your face when you think about money." Happy jabbed.

"Shut it cat."

"Hey Erza?" Wendy spoke up.

"What is it?"

"It's awfully quite don't you think?"

_She's right…._

As if on cue a group of thugs kicked down a door and assembled before us.

"Well it was quite." Gray shrugged.

"It would be no fun if it was this easy." I chuckled.

The gang hurled some lazy insults at us, but nothing that could really wound someone's pride.

"They really know how to get me fired up." Natsu said summoning his flames.

"Remember were looking for their leader." Erza reminded him "We need him if we want the reward. Is that clear?"

"Money, Money, Money!" Lucy cheered.

"She's lost it." Scruff shook his head.

"Get'em!"

"Spread out!" I yelled.

We all jumped away and took various alleys to look for Geese. I slowly skidded around the streets blasting people who got in the way.

"Sir!" Scruff yelled "A large force is approaching!"

"Well take care of it." I told him.

"Very well."

Scruff shifted into his larger form and took out his Ringblade.

" **Disc Dicer!"** He threw saw through the gang and knocked a good handful down.

"There they are!"

I looked behind us and another group had arrived.

"Gentlemen." I called out "Where is your leader?!"

"Cut him to pieces."

"You asked for this." I told them charging my hand **"Arcing Bolt!"**

My lightning bounced through and charred the crowd. The bolt bounced up towards the roof and I don't know where it went.

_Hope that didn't hit anyone…_

"How are we gonna ask them now?" Scruff asked landing on my shoulder.

"Guess I should've lowered the wattage or something…"

We went through some of the side streets and eventually regrouped with Erza, who had also made the mistake of over doing it.

"Any progress?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I have nothing." Erza sighed.

"Yeah me to."

The two of us and our cat made our way back to the lower parts of town. Along the way we met up with Wendy and Carla who like us had not gotten a single clue. Shortly after that we found Gray and Natsu tossing some poor punk around.

"I don't want him!"

"Neither do I!"

"So Hot! So Cold!"

"Knock it off!" Erza snapped.

Like always she was able to stop the two from fighting. Natsu fell onto Gray's ice floor and slid down towards the ocean. Happy went after him and the rest of us used Gray's new shoulder buddy to find the location of Geese.

"Should be around here." I said as we got to the roof of a house.

A door on the lower level was kicked open and a man came running out.

"Is that him?" we all thought.

There was a big tattoo with his name on the back.

"That's him!"

"I got this one!" Lucy yelled running after him.

"Slow down Sister I can't keep up!" Michelle said stumbling after her.

"Lucy!" I yelled but she was too far.

"Yep she's gung-ho." Gray sighed.

"Come on let's get after her." Erza said.

We jumped down to the lower level and chased after Lucy and Geese. When we caught up to Lucy she was caught between a rock and hard place, two buildings to be exact.

"Sister!" Michelle started to try and pry Lucy out of her predicament "Your boobs are too big suck it in!"

"Too big…" Wendy sniffled "Life's so unfair…"

Once we pulled Lucy free she explained that Geese became thin as paper and slipped through the cracks and got away. We decided to accept out lose and report to the mayor.

* * *

**A short time later**

"So you're telling me you idiots managed to wreck my town and that lunatic is still on the loose?!" the mayor yelled.

"Yes sir…" Lucy sighed "I take responsibility."

"He may be at large but his gang has been routed." Erza told him.

"I wanted the boss!" the mayor said "You did more damage then that gang ever did…no reward for you!"

He went back to his office and slammed the door.

"Nehhh!" a bunch of us made faces when he walked away.

"I'm sorry you guys." Lucy said sounding depressed "This was my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu told her "We came here together."

"We win and lose as a team!" Happy cheered.

"And when we get home the Master will punish us as a team." Carla concluded.

"Let's get going." Erza said "We've got a train to catch."

"A train!" Natsu and I both started to panic "Can't we walk or something!"

"You'll be fine." Erza said dragging us by our collars.

* * *

**After Arriving back at Magnolia.**

When we arrived home it was about midday following our embarrassment at Seaford.

"Alright we're back!" Natsu cheered.

"I'm gonna run home and freshen up." Lucy said "I'll meet you guys at the guild."

Lucy ran off and the rest of us watched for her to get down the road.

"She can't fool me with that." Michelle sighed.

"Poor Lucy." Wendy added.

"She'll be fine." Erza nodded "Lucy's always been good at bouncing back."

"And if she has trouble we'll be here for her." I added "Just like we always are."

I felt bad for Lucy, every time she tries to take initiative she struggles. She always needs our help, not that it's a bad thing but I can tell she wants to stop needing to rely on us so much. When Lucy first showed up at the guild I could tell she was someone special…now we're on a team together, before Lauren came back I thought of her and Wendy like little sisters…I still do.

Lucy and I have a lot in common, we're both blonds, our mothers both died when we were kids, and we have siblings who at one point tried to kill us…well Michelle isn't her biological sister but they are sisters…kinda…or something…

While Lucy went home the rest of us headed back to the guild. Erza and I took a seat at the table with Cana.

"Is Master here?" Erza asked.

"Nah." Cana said hugging her barrel "Something about a emergency council meeting so it's gonna be a while."

"What about the rest of my family?" I asked.

"Laxus took the Thunder Legion off on a job and I think Lauren tagged along on a job with Gajeel and Lily…reuniting the old Raven Tail glory days or something she said."

As skilled as Lauren was she was still new to the guild so Gramps only wanted her taking jobs with other people for a bit while she got settled in. the rest of the day dragged on rather slowly.

A little excitement came up once the sun started to set. Most of the people had gone home for the night…

"Wendy!" The door flew open and Lucy came running in dragging a unconscious woman.

"Whoa!"

We took the girl to the infirmary and Wendy did a quick check up.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Wendy said.

A soft growl slid through the room. It was now clear just what the issue was.

"Maybe she's hungry." Kage suggested.

"I'll have Mira whip something up." I told them "You guys take her out to a table."

The girl woke up once she was back at the table and Mira gave her some food.

"I guess she was just hungry." Lucy said.

"Who is she?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know…"

"What's that bird thing?" Kage added "They're both kinda strange; I haven't heard her say a word yet."

Lucy went over and introduced herself properly, Natsu joined her but he was much more rude.

"My name in Momon and this is my friend Éclair." The bird said "I took her in just a couple of years ago."

"You took her in!" Jet and Droy yelled.

"Shush!" Erza glared at them.

Éclair all but brushed them off and quickly got ready to leave. Carla quickly got up and started spouting off information.

"You're going to a forest…be careful…a great sadness awaits you there…"

"A forest…yes that's right…the Boundary Forest."

"You sure you wanna go there?" I asked "That place is dangerous. A lot of S-class monster jobs go through there."

"Come along Momon." She said just ignoring my warning and leaving.

"Hold on!" Lucy said going after her.

Lucy and Natsu went after Éclair and left the rest of us in the guild.

"Are we going after them?" I asked the rest of the gang.

"Of course." Erza said.

"Can't let Flame-brain have all the fun." Gray added putting his shirt back on.

"Let's go." Wendy nodded.

"Big Sister has probably already agreed to something." Michelle said.

Sure enough Michelle was right, Lucy and Natsu had agreed to escort Éclair through the forest.

"We'll be going to." Erza said.

"Nothing else to do." Gray added.

"I've been meaning to see the Boundary Forest for a while now." I chimed in.

Éclair just sighed.

"It be nice to have some company." Her bird friend told her.

"Very well."

"The train doesn't leave for a few hours." Erza said "Everybody go pack and we can meet at the station."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm still pretty hype after Chapter 418. It really got my blood running. Here's my not so brief thoughts on it (Some Copy pasted form my Futa Lucy Author's Note).**

* * *

**I can't wait to see some of the new looks though. I sure hope Erza still looks good and that she didn't spend the time with Jellal. If she did I can have some fun with that in this story. I already have a few ideas for how I want the two of them to spend their year so I can stretch out a few fluff chapters so I don't get way too close to the manga. I defiantly want to do Time skip Chapters on Erza and Kanji, Kage, Michelle, Lauren and I think I have something in mind for Diana to.**

**We still have to finish the movie, so Sun Village and Tartarus plus fluff here and there so I'm not too worried about catching up too so. Updates might have to slow down but we can cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**I hope this time Lucy's spirits get a bit of a makeover. Last time Scorpio got a coat and that was about it. I'd like to see Virgo with long hair or something cute like that. I do hope we get to see some of the others in the next chapter.**

**I like Lucy with her long hair though, she look nice. I'm still on the fence about Natsu shaggy dog look. 418 was the first chapter since the one with Aquarius that really made me tear up a bit, I felt really sad for Lucy not having anyone around…poor thing.**

**People have been complaining about how it looked like Lucy didn't train but I disagree. She trained her mind and her heart. She's been a alone for a year, sure she's depressed but she gets up and tries to make the best out of every day. She was able to analyze that guild like Mavis would have (Maybe Lucy is heading down the path of the tactician?)**

**I know I'm rambling but I'd love to hear your guy's thoughts on the time-skip and the latest chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	65. Shadow of Death

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I sat on the train rubbing my temples trying to dissolve my headache. I didn't care, Natsu was in way worse shape than I was.

"You'll have to bear with it till we reach the Rose garden station." Erza said rubbing my head.

"You're the one who dragged me on here; I thought you loved me…" I whined.

"Don't even start."

Eventually we arrived and I was able to get of the headache machine. Rose Garden was a advanced looking city, lots of shops and high priced goods.

"Happy let's go eat!" Natsu yelled running off with his cat.

"What a bone head." Gray complained.

"We can't check in for a few more hours so let's have some fun." Erza told the other "We can meet up later."

We all went our separate ways. Lucy wanted to take her new friend around, Michelle and Wendy wanted to go to the amusement park, and Gray just wandered around town.

"So what'd you wanna do?" I asked Erza.

But she was gone.

"Erza? Where'd she go?" I wondered.

"Miss Erza said she was going shopping." Scruff said "Perhaps we should go do some sightseeing."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled "We haven't hung out in a while."

The first thing we did was go to the market. We checked out some of the merchandise.

"Sir can I interest you in a Magic Carpet." Some salesman yelled out.

"No thanks." I told him.

Scruff and I got a little further.

"How come you didn't want one?" the cat asked.

"I can fly on my own." I told him "and worse case you can fly me."

The next stall of interest we saw was a homemade jewelry stand. They had some nice pieces but nothing that screamed…Erza.

"This necklace is nice." Scruff said.

"It's okay." I shrugged.

"Why exactly are you looking for a gift?" he asked "The wedding is coming up but I didn't think you got each other gifts."

"I know I'm just thinking of getting her something nice." I told him.

"But there's no occasion for a gift?" he said sounding confused.

"When you have a cat girlfriend of your own someday you'll understand. You don't need anniversaries or birthday's to get a gift. Sometimes it's nice to get on just because."

"I think I get it…"

"Come on I'll just get some flowers or something." I told him.

I bought a nice bouquet of roses to match Erza's hair and headed to the motel to meet the others. Along the way I passed by the local police station. I peaked in the window and saw that Gray was at the interrogation table…without his shirt on. I couldn't see lower but I was praying he had pants on.

"Let's go bail him out." I told Scruff.

I headed in and told them I was with the naked guy. I paid the fine and got Gray out.

"You owe me 20,000 Jewel asshole." I grumbled.

"I'll pay you back eventually." He sighed "Thanks for the save."

We headed to the hotel and sure enough we were the last ones to arrive. Erza was already at the counter booking the rooms and the rest of us took seats in the waiting area. There was an aura of happiness coming off my fiancée.

"Erza seems to be in a good mood." I said out loud "I didn't even give her the flowers yet."

"I think maybe it has something to do with that wedding dress she bought earlier." Wendy told us.

"What?!" we all yelled.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean Erza bought a dress." Lucy whispered.

"Wendy and I saw her at a store purchasing a beautiful gown." Michelle said "She kept saying that she had found 'the one' or something like that."

"Finally." I mumbled "Now were just have to have the ceremony…I suppose we need suits to."

"We actually have to go buy stuff." Natsu said.

"Of course you do." Lucy pouted "You'll look nice and you won't complain, got it."

Erza came back and handed out the room keys. The guys and I had one room of three. Lucy, Michelle and Éclair were sharing and finally Erza and Wendy had a room together.

"For you." I said handing Erza the flowers.

"Their beautiful." She smiled "Thank you."

"How come we're in separate rooms?" I asked.

"It was cheaper, and I don't want to share with you if Wendy's in the room…and I'm not sleeping in the same room as Natsu and Gray." She explained.

"Fair enough it's only for the night."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

Lucy had gone into the shower and left me alone with her new friend. Éclair wasn't keen on talking to me, just to her little bird friend. I sat on my bed skimming through a magazine Wendy and I had bought earlier at the fair.

Big sister exited the bathroom in just a towel. She told Éclair that she was welcome to use the shower if she wanted.

_So I guess I have to wait…_

"Listen if you're uncomfortable Michelle and I can get a different room." Lucy told the woman.

"I don't mind sharing" Éclair said "We're a lot alike, I sense a great sadness inside you. It's in your eyes…"

"My eyes?"

_I feel…wrong…like there's a darkness creeping in on me…_

As if on cue the room got dark and filled with shadow. I quickly stood up and saw a man emerging from the ceiling. Small knives shot out of the man's wrist and punctured the bed and wall. I got in a defensive stance. He looked right passed me and straight at Éclair.

"Lucy." I said changing into my battle outfit "Run now."

I heard Lucy kick the porch door open and flee out the back.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy call for help before she hit the street.

"Out of my way."

"Not gonna happen." I told the man.

The shadows moved and he darted forward. I took a slash at him but he bent around it like it was nothing. He was already on a break out the window.

" **Vine Snare!"**

I grabbed his ankle before he hit the street and pulled him back up. He cut the tether between us and shot a knife at me. I blocked it with my shield and Charged forward to cut at him again. This time he slipped into the shadows and started sliding after Lucy.

"Don't run from me!"

I went after the man but by the time I caught up he was closing in on Lucy.

"Stay away from them!" I threw my shield saw but he just knocked it back.

"Come fourth and seek her blood, o blade of mine."

A sword emerged from the cloak and the man dashed towards Lucy and Éclair.

I threw my saw again hoping I could knock him off course.

_It's moving to slow it won't make it!_

A ball of fire flew passed my head, followed soon after by a blast of lightning and spears of ice.

The converging projectiles were enough to stop the man in his tracks. I got up and regrouped with Natsu, Kanji and Gray.

"Guys…you're here." Lucy smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded.

The man didn't respond with a good answer.

"Knowing will not help you…"

The masked man turned and started to run away.

"Get back here!" I yelled "I'm not done with you yet."

"Happy! Scruff you stay here and watch them." Kanji yelled following after me.

We chased this man through the back alleyways. He tried to lose us in some drapes. I just cut though the ones that were in my way.

"Don't run from me!" I yelled "Stop and face me!"

I slid around the corner and blocked a kick from this man.

"Come fourth and feed my starving claws!"

Two claws came out and this time he tried to fight me. I dodged in and out of his slashes, taking my own when I got the chance. Eventually he jumped back and to avoid my strike and went all the way to the top of a building.

"Going up!" Gray said making a pillar to rise himself up.

I used my vines to quickly ascend and Natsu and Kanji were right behind us. When I got to the top the man was just standing there.

"Finally done running?"

"Fairy Tail was it?" he mumbled before he slipped into the shadows.

"Wait!" I stabbed the ground where he was but it was no use, he was long gone.

Accepting our loses we headed back to find Lucy and Éclair. When we returned Lucy was trying to see if the attack caused Éclair to remember anything.

"What was that all about?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said standing up, and causing her towel to fall off.

"Oh my." I gasped "How bold."

Gray and Natsu were just staring like idiots and Kanji had turned away.

"What?" Lucy sneered.

"You feel a breeze out here." Happy giggled.

"AHHH! Close your eyes Perverts!"

Kanji stepped up and offered Lucy his jacket.

"You two disgust me." He told the other boys "To think you would violate a lady like that."

"If you weren't engaged you'd be looking to!" Gray yelled.

"Don't talk like I'm not here!" Lucy yelled back still covering herself.

After that we headed back to the hotel to try and regroup.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Éclair suggested that maybe the man who attacked her had been after the stone around her neck. She said she needed to get to the Boundary Forest to meet someone named Kalard, a name I did not recognize. We made some new arrangements with the rooms. We stuck Lucy and Éclair in with Erza and I and Wendy and Michelle took the damaged room. Natsu and Gray were left to share the room the three of us had been in prior.

At first light we all headed out to the forest. The place was full of monsters that needed to be taken down. Most of them were easy enough to blast away. Eventually we arrived at a monster inhibiting barrier that had clearly been set up for some time. The only thing on the side of the wall was an old ruined house.

The house was full of old books and junk, but no people had been here in some time. The only thing that still worked was a message lacrima. It had a video from Kalard, which upon listening to we concluded that he had been dead for a while…and also that he was Éclair's father. It turned out Kalard had one goal, to dispel the Phoenix stone, the item around Éclair's neck. No matter how hard we looked we couldn't find anything about this dispelling magic.

"What worries me is that magic on the stone." I said "for something needing to be dispelled it must be very powerful…and very dangerous."

"We happen to know a dispeller." Erza pointed out "I suppose our best bet is to return to the guild and see if Kage can break it."

The good mood was shattered after that. Lucy did her best to try and cheer up her new friend but the death of a parent is not easily overcome. We made a campfire to keep warm. Once Lucy was able to get Éclair to talk to us the woman made a formal request.

"I would like the Fairy Tail guild to look into this stone and find a way to dispel it." She asked.

"Gladly." Erza said.

"We'll head home In the morning." I announced "Let's get some sleep."

Thanks to Erza's brilliant packing skills we had plenty of sleeping bags and tents. One of which was for us to share.

"So…" I said snuggling up with her in the tiny sleeping bag "Wendy told me you bought a dress."

"Maybe…" she snickered "But you can't see it till the wedding."

"Fair enough." I said going to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**As you may have noticed Updates will be slow for a while as to create some space between this story and the manga…which still had no Erza in it! GRRR!**

**Till next time!**

 


	66. Carbuncle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Can't say I've ever seen anything like it before." Kage said "I've got no clue how to dispel it…sorry."

After leaving the forest we headed back to the guild. We gave it to Kage to study but the results were less than positive.

"It doesn't look that dangerous." Kage mumbled "But it does feel dangerous…Phoenix stones, it sounds familiar…"

"Maybe breaking the stone will break the curse." Happy suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu snatched the stone from Kage and threw it into the air, he jumped up and punched the stone **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

The stone fell to the ground unscathed.

"Natsu you dumbass!" I yelled "Think before you act!'

"If it was that easy to break don't you think Kalard would have done that?" Erza added.

"Great job…" Gray mumbled.  
"This would be easy for me to figure out how to break it if I had both halves." Kage said "Do you know where the other pieces are?"

"I'm not sure…I think…" Éclair was clearly in thought "It was stolen…in a raid by…Veronica?"

"I've heard of that place before." Happy spoke up "It's a country north of Fiore, it's supper tiny."

There was a sudden booming noise and the sides of the guild blew in on us.

" **Static Shield!"**

I put up a field to block everyone I could from the falling debris. When the smoke cleared I saw four people. A woman with blonde hair, Next to her was a man with a yellow Mohawk and some kind of backpack. There was also a man controlling the cannons and another blue haired man.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled.

"We are Carbuncle, the garnet beast the stalks from the shadows." The blue haired man said "and you may call me Dyst!"

The debris lifted up and shot at Natsu.

_Telekinesis!_

Natsu was throwing across the room like it was nothing.

"You bastard!" Gray got up and the man with the cannons pointed his gun at him.

"Hey pretty boy…You're just in time for a date with the Cannon."

"You will never win the heart of my beloved!" Juvia yelled.

"Uhh I think you got the wrong idea…" Cannon said confused.

"LIAR!"

Juvia threw a torrent at the man but he shot through it.

"Juvia there magic bullets!" I yelled.

Gray and Kage each but up a wall to block the shots but the wall broke under the might of the stronger guns.

I charge my arm up **"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

I shot my attack at the gunner but it suddenly bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Lightning from a Dragon." The man with the Mohawk laughed "I always wondered if I could steal it!"

Two batons shot out of the backpack and into the man's hands. They were charged up with lightning.

"He absorbed my magic?!" I gasped.

"Surge do it!" the woman yelled.

" **Feedback Loop!"** He shot my own magic back at me.

I avoided the first shot.

"Dodge this!" He shot off another blast but it wasn't at me.

I looked to the side and saw the bolt was screeching towards Asuka, who was crying by an unconscious Bisca and Alzack.

"Asuka!"

I jolted across the floor and covered her and the bolt dug into my back.

"GAAAHHH!" I screamed, the lightning was burning me.

_It's burning me?! Impossible I'm immune to lighting based magic._

"Ugh." I groaned and fell forward.

I felt Asuka squirming trying to get out from under me.

_She's still moving…I made it…_

"Asuka stay still." I mumbled "I need you to stay calm…"

"o…okay." She whispered.

I looked back and saw Mira and Elfman try and rush forward. Michelle wasn't too far behind. The woman jumped forward and flicked her wrist and their take over's vanished.

_How did she?_

Erza came out from her hiding spot and changed into her **Black Wing Armor** the woman flicked her wrist and Erza's armor vanished.

_No way!_

"It seems even the Great Titania knows her place to kneel before the great Coordinator!"

The woman dashed at Erza with a sword and then her armor changed.

_She can Re-quip like Erza?!_

"BOW DOWN!" the woman kicked Erza across the room like it was nothing.

"Erza!"

We were getting out asses handed to us. I saw the others left standing get lifted off the floor and thrown around the room. The floor opened up and that man from the other night appeared and grabbed Éclair.

Natsu dug himself out of the floor and tried to get back in the fight but Dyst lifted up the floor and buried us in a pile of rubble. By the time I threw the dirt and rocks off me Carbuncle was long gone. Those of us who were still conscious got to work digging the other out. Wendy immediately got to work healing everyone she could

"Step aside kiddo." I told Asuka who was using her tiny hands to try and get the stuff off her parents "I'll take care of it."

After I dug the two out and got Wendy over to help calm Asuka down I went to go help the others.

I barely got another person out before Wendy stopped me.

"Stop doing so much." The little girl scolded pulling at my jacket "let me see your back."

"I'm fine Wendy worry about the others." I told her.

"I said let me see." She said pulling on it as I walked away causing the coat to fall to the floor.

I heard Wendy gasp.

"What?" I said "It's not that bad."

"Stop moving!" she screamed "You're burns are terrible." She said starting to heal my back.

"Save your magic." I said walking away but when I tried to stand I couldn't move.

"Let her help." Erza said holding my shoulder from getting up "Let me see."

When I heard Erza gasp at the sight I knew it had to be bad. I had felt blood dripping down my back and the skin felt raw but I assumed it wasn't so bad, I hadn't been burnt in years. I gave up the fight and let Wendy patch me up. Once she was done she headed to help some more but not before telling me to relax.

"Why could he hit me." I wonder out loud.

"And why could that woman dispel my re-quip?' Erza wondered.

"Not only you but Mira and Elfman, even Michelle's form was forced back." I added.

"Quite the sorry state." Gramps said alerting us to his return.

He wasn't alone; he was accompanied by Gajeel, Lily and Lauren.

"You guys look like crap." Lauren sighed.

"I'm not in the mood." I told he "Sorry Gramps but the new hall got wrecked."

"Master did Jet find you?" Droy asked.

"Umm no why?"

_We send for help and he doesn't even get there._

Gramps told us to follow him downstairs so he could explain what had happened.

"We were out investigating signs of unusual magic energy." Lily said.

"We ended up in a puny little place called Veronica." Gajeel added.

"Éclair was talking about that place." Happy said.

"She thought that's where the other Phoenix stone was" Gray said.

"You guys were attacked by a group of mercenaries called Carbuncle." Lauren explained "They were hired by Duke Cream to get a girl named Éclair and bring her to him."

"Also Veronica is planning of throwing a 400th birthday party and the Duke want's to unite the stones."

"What will that do?" Erza asked.

"Found it!" Kage yelled throwing a book on the table "I know why it seemed so familiar. There's a legend about uniting those stones. The Phoenix will spring forth and grant the user eternal life. The magic coming off those stones, I can't begin to imagine the destruction. If I can find out how Kalard did it I can just dispel Éclair's half of the stone and everything should be fine."

"If Cream succeeds he'll have the Phoenix's power and Eternal Life." Gajeel said.

"The Phoenix will rampage and destroy everything…except Cream." Lily said.

"Let me go." Lucy begged "I want to save Éclair…she was crying…so I held her…"

"I see." Gramps said "Alright you can go…Kanji chose who goes with her. Keep it small and efficient"

"Wendy I'm gonna need your **Troia** spell." Natsu said.

"I guess I'm going to then." Wendy smiled.

"Where Big Sis goes I shall follow." Michelle nodded.

"Erza, Scruff and I will go with you." I told them.

"I'm going to." Gray said.

"If Gray is going so am I." Juvia begged.

Gajeel and Lily raised their hands to volunteer.

"If those two are going I'll hang back at the guild." Lauren said

"We'll look towards the best while assuming the worst." Gramps said "I'll go to the council to make a report, Kage you'll be coming with me."

"Yes Sir."

"Let's not waste any time." I said grabbing my jacket "Let's head out."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We should be wrapping up the Movie next Chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	67. Pheonix

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"So the council said no dice to cutting off Veronica." I said.

"Unfortunately." Master replied "So we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

"And you want me to sneak into the weapons locker and steal the spell Kalard created to seal the Phoenix." I confirmed.

"You're looking for an arrow." He said "You're a dispeller so you'll know it when you see it."

"I'll be back as quick as I can." I said slipping into the shadows.

I slowly and carefully slid by guards and slinked under the door into the unguarded room. I slid through the shadows until I found an ornate chest. Inside the chest was a glass case.

"The Arrow of Evil's Destruction…" I mumbled "This is it, but…the spell…it'll…dammit…"

I heard a guard so I closed the chest, and took the arrow back to Master.

"Did you get it?" Jet whispered.

"Yep…Hey Makarov." I said "Do you understand the full gravity of this dispel?"

"Yes." Was all he said walking off "Let us leave it at that."

"Of course Master…" I said walking after him "Come on Jet we need to hurry."

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

On the train ride to Veronica we formed out a small plan, once we arrived at the city we'd break in and split up to find Éclair. I was put with the group in charge of protecting Lucy and Wendy while they broke in. When we arrived at Veronica the gates to the capital were already closed off.

The guards watching the gate were too busy chatting to notice us until it was too late.

"Who goes there? The gates closed for the night." They informed us.

"We say it's open!" Gray charged forward and blasted the guards away with some ice.

"Outta the way!" Natsu yelled blowing the gate down.

We went through the gate and headed deeper into the city to find Éclair and bring her back. We split up into groups and all headed our separate ways. My group didn't get very far into town before we got confronted by Carbuncle.

"I thought we could fool them into thinking we were just some girls and their pets." Lily said changing into his battle form.

I followed suit and took out my Ringblade "Looks like they're from Carbuncle."

"Hmm." Miss Wendy grunted.

"Are you scared?" Lily asked.

"No Sir." She said with a smile "We're here to help someone tonight, so I gotta be brave."

"The three of us will handle this Miss Lucy." I told her "You go on ahead."

"I guess I owe you one." She said as we made a hole for her to get passed.

I dodged a few men and cut some down with my weapon.

" **Boomerang Blade!"**

I threw the ring through the crowd of mages and let it cut some of them down. I was making decent work of my opponents when I saw Miss Wendy getting overwhelmed by some mages. I slid under them and scooped her out of the way of a magic blade.

"Ha! Thank you." She smiled.

"It was my honor." I smirked catching my Ringblade as it came back to me "Are you alright Miss Wendy?"

"Yes thanks to you." She said as I put her down "Let's deal with the rest."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Why are we going through the sewer?" I asked Gajeel as we made our way towards the castle "I why couldn't I go with Big Sister."

"Stop complaining!" Gajeel growled.

We came out into a larger pipe room in the drain.

"Castle should be just past here." I told him.

"Move!"

Gajeel pushed me to the ground and out of the path of a few daggers.

"Gajeel!"

His face had surely been punctured by the attack.

"Come on now." The iron man growled "You gotta have something that tastes better than that."

The shadow moved and the man from Rose Garden emerged from the wall.

"You." I said throwing my shield at him "We are not done yet!"

He slipped away to avoid my attack.

"Enough running!" I screamed smashing the wall with my vines "Fight me! I will settle the score!"

He shot out from the wall and swung at me with a sword. I blocked it and took my own strike at him, breaking the bottom of his mask. He appeared to have a very sharp chin.

"Your name is Chase correct." I asked as I parried his strikes.

"Yes..." Was all he said swinging at me with his claws.

When he wasn't hiding in the shadows he was much easier to get a hit in on, I had already left a few holes in his cloak and more of his mask was breaking.

"Take this!" I yelled slamming the hilt of my blade into his face, shattering his mask.

That was a huge mistake…her was really cute. Long black hair and a damn sexy face.

"Oh…oh boy…" I shivered

_He's do hot!_

"Uhh…Gajeel you fight him!" I said hiding behind the man.

"Hey wait what?!"

Chase slipped back into the wall and suddenly the shadows were full of doppelgangers. When Gajeel struck the wrong one the real Chase slid down his club and pieced his body from the inside out.

"GAJEEL!"

"Ugh…" Gajeel flexed and broke all the metal on his body "Relax, even my guts are harder than Iron. Now get focused!"

"Ye…yeah!" I said readying myself.

Chase slid back into the wall and made more fake shadows.

"If we can't find the real one…WE'LL JUST TEAR UP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF 'EM!"

I threw my saw into the wall and dug into the shadows. I went the opposite direction as Gajeel and before long I caught the real one and chewed up his abdomen.

"Got ya'!" I cheered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gajeel yelled at me when we started heading towards the castle "Why did you stop fighting."

"I'm sorry…His face was just…It's a girl thing…."

"Well don't let it happen again." He scolded "Doing something like that could get you killed…we don't want that now do we."

"Keep saying things like that and Levy will get jealous." I giggled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

When everyone separated at the front gate I went up to the roofs with Erza. It didn't take us long to get spotted by the Coordinator and Surge.

"So we meet again." Erza said staring the two down.

"It's the Lightning Dragon and Titania." Surge laughed "Come to get burned again?!"

"That thing on your back." I said "It converted my lightning into pure energy, that's why it burned me."

"You're sharp kid!" he yelled "My battery pack can convert different power sources into energy. You're magic is useless against me!"

"It's great to see you again." The woman laughed "I had something I needed to tell you."

"And what is that?" Erza glared changing into her **Flame Empress Armor.**

"Your taste in clothing is atrocious!"

"What a coincidence." Erza said charging forward "I was going to say the same to you!"

I dashed forward at surge and shot a bolt at him. Her absorbed it and shot a beam that destroyed a nearby roof. I punched the air but once again my attack was just sucked into his battery. He fired off a barrage of lasers that I was forced to quickly dodge.

"Stop stealing my power!" I snapped.

I bolted forward and grabbed the batons used to absorb my magic. I started just letting out massive watts and filling the pack with energy.

"Get back….Stop that!" Surge said panicking.

"I get it now…you always shoot so quickly…this thing can only hold so much juice…" I smirked "I wonder what will happen if I overload it."

I kept charging up the battery and Surge was quick to throw it off. There was an explosion that knocked the two of us into the nearby theater.

"My Backpack!" Surge snapped.

"Sshhh. We are at the theater."

I looked around and saw the Coordinator and Erza having a standoff near us. I jumped back towards Erza; her opponent was clearly dressed for the part in the play.

"I'll play along." Erza said Re-quipping into something else.

When the light cleared I was stunned…she looked amazing. They say it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding but…Erza looked perfect.

_Soon…just a few more days._

Surge pulled out an axe that also looked like some kind of electric guitar.

"I would much rather be slicing a cake but I suppose you will have to do." Erza told them.

"How ridiculous." Coordinator flicked her wrist "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Surge asked "Make it disappear."

"I can't undo her re-quip…Impossible!"

"Never underestimate the will of a bride!"

I dashed forward with Erza as she cut down her opponent and I blasted Surge away.

"BLEH!" "UGH!"

The two fell to the floor defeated.

"It's like your Bride form wouldn't take no for an answer…You two must be desperate to get married…ugh…"

"What no!"

"Wait you're not?!" I said.

"No I am I mean…AHH! Don't look at me!" Erza cried "Get out of here I don't want you seeing my dress."

Erza forced me out into the street.

"You look great by the way!" I yelled out "Guess I should find the others."

* * *

**Some Time Later.**

By the time I had regrouped with the others a huge hulking metal creature was rampaging around the center of town.

"That thing is the Phoenix." I mumbled.

It didn't take me long to find the others, everyone except for Lucy, Natsu and Erza had met back up and was helping to protect the town. We attempted to deal with the monster but nothing was really slowing it down.

"Where the hell is Erza right now?!" Gray snapped.

"I don't know!" I said throwing a halberd at the monster.

Natsu was on top of the beast battling Dyst but he seemed to be at a disadvantage.

"That's Natsu." Gray commented when we saw a plume of fire appear above the Phoenix.

"He needs to get closer." I added.

There was a small breeze and I saw Bickslow's doll fly passed.

"Let's Rock Babies!"

Bickslow blasted the foot of the bird.

" **Fairy Machinegun: Leprechaun!"** Ever added her attack to the mix.

" **Dark Erciture: Slice!"**

Freed's attack broke the ground and provided the room for one last blast to knock the beast into a crater.

"Come on Natsu!" Laxus yelled "Show him what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do!"

The rocking of the beast gave Natsu the opening he needed to defeat Dyst.

"He did it!" Scruff cheered.

"Yeah but we still gotta deal with that Firebird…" I mumbled.

"What are we gonna do?" Wendy whimpered.

"Same thing we always do." Cana said letting us know she was there "Work together to destroy that thing."

It seemed like our backup had finally arrived; Cana, Mira, Elfman, Alzack, Bisca, Macao, Wakaba and Lauren had come to provide assistance.

"We decided to screw the small team idea." Macao said.

"I got bored sitting around." Lauren joked "So why don't we get to breaking that thing apart."

We all split up and started to attack the monster.

" **Sun Dragon Arrowhead Kick!"** Lauren plummeted from the Sky and kicked the Phoenix in the head.

"Gray!" I yelled putting my fist in his hand "Let's do the thing."

" **Ice Make…"**

" **Lightning Dragon's Hammer…"**

" **Mjolnir!"**

A giant ice hammer covered in lighting smashed into the skull of the bird. It was quickly blasted away by a different bolt of lightning.

"Are you trying to upstage me?!" I yelled up at Laxus.

"Ha!" Laxus snickered.

We hit the monster with a few more attacks before it began to charge up for a big attack, and subsequently suck the magic right out from us.

"This is bad…" I hissed.

There was a streak in the sky and an arrow lodged itself in the Phoenix's eye.

_Erza?_

It didn't seem to matter because the shot still went off. Natsu had to climb up and force the arrow all the way in. When the Monster finally began to crumble away the magic power it had taken started to dissipate.

"We won…" Scruff said "But…"

"Something feels off." I said finishing his thought.

Suddenly a flame of the guild's symbol appeared in the sky. That's when I heard the voice…that damn bird was thanking us for our help.

"It couldn't have…" I said stunned.

"It did…" Kage said stepping out of the shadows "This was the only way…"

"Shit…" Gajeel grumbled.

Once we all got regrouped the mood turned pretty sour. The only sounds were shifting rubble and the soft sobs coming from Wendy and Lucy. No matter what Michelle tried Lucy was in no condition to calm down.

"I didn't know…She'd die to…" Erza said.

"Hey" I gave her a hug "You did nothing wrong."

"Please Big Sister." Michelle said rubbing Lucy's back "It will be okay…"

_I want to help her…but I don't know what to say…_

Once Natsu walked up Lucy only seemed to get worse.

"Does…Does magic only cause sadness?" Lucy asked him "Because if magic is what made me cry…"

Lucy trudged forward and slumped onto Natsu.

"…There has to be magic to make me stop crying to…"

"WWWAAAHHHH!"

Lucy cried into Natsu's shoulder while he reassured her that Éclair was happy until the very end. We all waited till Lucy was ready to go. She was the one who had been affected the most so when she was ready we all headed back home.

"We have a guild hall to fix…again." Kage whined.

Lucy was pretty quiet on the walk back to the train home. I went up to her and put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

All I did was nod "It'll be okay."

She gave me a small smile "Thank you."

When we got on the train I laid my head on Erza's shoulder to relax. Mira and Lauren shared our benches. The girls discussed the plans for the upcoming wedding and I was left with my thoughts.

_Those tears…never again will I let her shed tears like that…tears of loss…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We've wrapped up the movie…next time after months of waiting it will finally be time…The Wedding is upon us!**

**Till Then!**

 


	68. The Wedding

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I woke up with a jolt. Erza wasn't in bed. I checked the clock and saw that date and time.

"Today's the day." I smiled "She must already have gone off to get ready with the girls."

Figuring Erza was off getting ready for the big day I got my things ready and headed to the guild to meet the guys so we could go over and make sure everything was set up and Kardia Cathedral. When I got to the guild the gang was all ready to head out and the Cathedral was all set up.

"Isn't there anything you could be doing?" Laxus asked me.

"Not really." I said "The wedding isn't for a few more hours. A lot of the stuff is just the bride and her bridesmaids getting ready. We just have to wait."

"Well everything is set up for the reception." Natsu said "Now I'm bored. Can't I get dressed or something."

"No you'll get the suit all wrinkled if we let you get changed now." Sho told him.

"Natsu listen to me." I said giving him a look "Today is very special for Erza…no fighting or goofing around got it?"

He gulped "yes sir."

"Same goes for you two." I pointed at Gajeel and Gray.

"Why us."

"Cause you're just as bad as Natsu." Laxus mumbled.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Natsu pondered.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Are the flowers ready?"

"Yes Erza."

"What about the dresses?"

"They're already in the back room."

"And the-"

"Erza calm down!" Mira yelled.

"Sorry." I said with my head down "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be." Mira said "Now you take a seat so we can start getting you ready."

"You gonna be fine Erza." Millianna smiled.

"Erza do you want me to get Cancer to do your hair?" Lucy asked.

"Actually I already got someone else." I told her "Sorry."

"It's no big deal, who did you get."

"You're stylist has arrived!" Lauren cheered entering the room.

"Her." I pointed out.

"Who's up first?" Lauren said getting ready.

"You're gonna do our hair?" Wendy asked her.

"Well I used to do Flare's hair all the time…" she smiled "I'm plenty experienced. I'll do Erza first and then get to the rest of you after kay?"

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"So what do you want to do with it?" I asked Erza.

"I hadn't really thought about it." She said.

"Well it's your hair silly." I giggled "How about a braid bun."

"That sounds nice." She smiled.

I got to work, grabbing the red hair and twisting it thread of thread, lock of lock until a large braid had formed. I took that and wrapped it up at the top, a little hair spray and some bobby pins and Erza was looking ready for the spotlight.

"Okay now don't play with it just let it sit alright." I told her "I'm gonna go do some of the others and I'll check on you in a few minutes. I went and did the other girls. I straightened Mira and Cana's hair and curled Lucy's. I put Kagura's hair in a side braid and gave Wendy a cute flower weave for her flower girl duties.

"Oh dear." I said struggling to pull the brush through Millianna's hair "This could be a struggle."

"My hair's not that bad." She meowed.

"No offense but it's like a rat's nest, you have split ends everywhere." I said yanking the brush free and grabbing the straightener "This could be a while."

"Well do something quickly." Kagura told me "We have to finish getting ready."

Was in the processing of straightening her hair "I just need a few minutes."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

People were starting to show up and I was starting to get a little nervous. Any minute now the bell would ring and the ceremony could be under way. Most of the guests had arrived dressed all fancy and such.

"It's a ceremony of Love." Sherry said when Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus entered.

"Is Wendy here?" her cousin asked.

"She's off getting ready with the other girls." I told her.

"Chelia!" Carole waved "Over here!"

"Congratulations." Lyon said shaking my hand.

"She hasn't said I Do yet." I laughed.

"Good luck." He said taking a seat.

After that some of the guests from other guilds came. Sting, Rogue and Diana arrived along with the Exceeds.

"We're ready to get started." Gray said.

"Alright." I said going up toward the alter.

I looked at the crowd and let out a nervous. I looked to the back and saw two cloaked figures. I knew who it was because Erza wanted to invite…him.

I straightened up when the bell rang. Music started playing and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

_Everything is going to be fine…_

Kagura was the first bridesmaid to come in. Erza had picked out light blue dresses for all of them and Kagura looked pretty in hers. Sho was her partner for the procession. When they reached the end of the aisles the next duo consisting of Gajeel and Millianna came in. After them was Gray and Cana and then Natsu and Lucy. The music slowed a bit as the best man and maid of honor walked in. Laxus and Mira looked great. Then hit the end and separated to their respective sides. The final person to enter was Wendy. She looked adorable as she sprinkled her little flowers on the floor.

The music picked up and everyone stood up. The door at the back opened and I saw her, the most beautiful creature ever. Erza look…indescribable as she stepped down the aisle accompanied by Gramps. Her hair was up in a bun and her dress looked just as spectacular as it did when I saw it a few weeks ago.

I stepped up and took Erza's hand. Gramps went over to his seat by Lauren, looking kinda sad to see us Erza and I finally growing up. Smiled at Erza and she smiled back. We stepped up in front of the alter and Master Mavis, who insisted on doing the whole ceremony herself started talking.

Mavis welcomed that crowd and went through the various rites and what not. I mostly tuned her out because I was staring at Erza.

"And now the important part." Mavis said breaking me out of my haze "The rings."

Laxus handed Mavis the rings and handed one to me and one to Erza.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." Mavis spoke before turning to me.

"Kanji, do you take Erza to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled at Erza when I slid the ring on her finger.

"Erza, do you take Kanji to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Erza looked so happy as she moved the ring onto my finger.

"I do."

Mavis smiled at us "Then by the power invested in me as the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

I pulled Erza close and placed my lips over hers. This kiss had a whole torrent of emotion behind it. Erza's lips felt softer than they had before, she felt lighter than ever before…everything was perfect.

"With this our ceremony is concluded." Mavis told the crowd "And I now present to you.

" **Mr. and Mrs. Kanji Dreyar."**

The crowd applauded as I took Erza hand and left the Cathedral. I got outside and I hugged her.

"I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you to." She said kissing me.

* * *

**Later- At the Awesome Reception**

The reception was nice. Everyone was really happy. Food was good and the speeches were nice, I think I saw Mira cry for a second during hers. Laxus' speech was a lot less formal, he mostly touched on how the first day he got back from a job I wouldn't stop talking about "that one eyed girl who just joined the guild". After that Erza and I danced our first dance and did other traditional wedding junk. I didn't care anymore, the whole reason for the day was over, Erza and I were married now and nothing would make that inferior.

"Hey Erza's gonna throw her bouquet!"

All the girls got ready to catch Erza's bundle of flowers. Erza threw the flowers and all the girls jumped up to catch it. I couldn't really see who caught it at first but when the crowd dissipated I saw.

"Hey Luce what's that?" Natsu asked the girl.

"It's nothing." She said hiding the flowers behind her back.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Why are you hiding behind the table?" Lector asked me.

"Fro wants to know to."

"It's…her…" I mumbled.

Why was Meredy here? I watched her from across the room; she was talking to Erza and Kanji. She was wearing a pretty light pink dress that matched her hair. Ever since I first met her I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Frosch asked.

"I can't do that!" I yelled.

"And why not?" Lector countered.

"Well because…you know…I'm nervous."

"I think you should go." Frosch said "I believe in you."

That stupid frog face was too cute.

"Alright…"

I got and straightened out my dress before walking across the room. I decided to just make it like I was going over to talk to Kanji and Erza.

"Congrats." I said shaking their hands.

"Oh it's you." Meredy said to me "We met after the Grand Magic Games.

_She remembers me! Slow down….deep breath…play it cool._

"Yeah…good to see you to."

"You guys know each other?" Kanji said.

"I wouldn't say we know each other per say." Meredy told them "But we are acquainted."

I joined the three in casual conversation until the story turned to the final day of the games.

"So then Diana goes 'well you don't have to worry about me stealing him away…cause I'm gay." Kanji said finishing his story by quoting me.

"You are?" Meredy looked at me "I didn't know that."

"Well now you do." I shrugged "I'm gonna go get a drink."

I wandered off and mingled with some other people during the night. At one point I stepped out just to get some fresh air.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?"

I turned and saw Meredy was walking up to me.

"Just felt like stepping out." I told her looking up at the moon.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable earlier." Meredy said "I honestly didn't know."

"It's no big." I said "It not like you were rude or anything."

Meredy took a seat by me on the steps "So you're a Sand Dragon Slayer huh?"

"Yeah but I'm not very impressive." I sighed.

"You were great in the games, the way you made that tornado."

"But I got beat in one shot and then I got controlled…" I mumbled.

"So what…you were still strong." Meredy told me.

"You really think so?"

She just smiled "Mhmm."

It got quiet for a little bit until I picked up some dirt. I squeezed in in my fist.

"What are you doing?"

When I opened up my hand a small shiny stone was in its place I handed it to Meredy.

"What's this?"

"A gift…for making me feel…better." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

Meredy and I did some other talking and I found out she was 19, a year older than me. She also explained that she had recently lost her mother figure so she was kinda lonely.

"You could always come stay with me." I told her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." She said giving me a small smile.

"Meredy." A man called "It's time to go."

_Is he her boyfriend?_

"Well I have to go." Meredy smiled "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"I'd like that." I grinned.

Meredy got up to leave before turning back.

"Is something-!"

Out of nowhere she suddenly kissed me. It was quick, brief and I was so taken back I didn't even speak. Meredy broke the kiss and gave me a wink before running off.

"I'll see you around cutie."

I touched my lips…

"…Wow…"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

The night was finally winding down to an end. Everyone had pretty much gone home. Erza and I weren't leaving for the resort till the morning so we were heading back home. When we did get home we locked the door. We did have guests the other night but I had arranged for Millianna and Kagura to dorm with Lucy tonight.

"So Mrs. Dreyar." I said holding her "What do you want to do."

Erza kissed me lovingly "How about we take out years of built up tension?"

"I like that idea." I said carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So in the real world Kanji and Erza were engaged for like 5 months but in the Fairy Tail Universe it was 7+ years.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	69. Have You Seen My Cat?

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I groaned as I woke up from the long night we had before. Erza was still asleep, her head lying on my chest. Neither of us had clothes on. I blushed thinking back to the night before.

"Hmm…" Erza mumbled and opened her eyes "Good Morning."

Erza leaned up and kissed me.

"Good Morning Mrs. Dreyar." I smiled.

Erza brushed her bangs out of her eyes before leaning up to kiss me again. The two of us shared a long kiss before we broke apart due to a knock at the front door.

"Maybe if we wait." I said kissing her neck "They'll just go away.

"Go answer it." Erza whispered "Besides we have to get up soon if we want to catch our train."

I sighed and got out of bed. I threw on some clothes to answer the door.

There was another knock.

"I'm coming!" I yelled going down the stairs.

I got to the door and unlocked it.

"Hello?"

"Is Millianna here?" Kagura asked me.

"No." I told her "Wasn't she staying with you at Lucy and Michelle's?"

"She never came back last night."

"Millianna didn't get home?" Erza said coming into the room.

"No she didn't." Kagura said "Lucy said that she didn't leave before I got up and now I don't know where she is."

"Give me a moment and I'll help you look." Erza said.

"No you guys have to go. I can find her by myself."

"It's not a big deal for us to get there late." I told her.

"I'll be fine you two go have fun." She said "I'll see you next week when you get home."

"I'll have the Communication Lacrima with me so call if there's an emergency." Erza called out to her.

I closed the door and went to start packing the last of our things for the honeymoon. Erza was strangely quiet.

"I'm sure she's fine." I told Erza "Maybe she went home with someone else. Don't let it bother you."

"I know…" She shrugged "I'm just a little worried."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

I was helping Mira clean up the guild; it was pretty messy after the party yesterday, when Kagura came in.

"Hello." Mira smiled.

"Hi." I added in my own greeting.

"Is Millianna here?"

"No." We both said.

"Now that I think about it I didn't see her in the apartment last night." I pointed out "How odd."

"She's not here either." Kagura mumbled "Where could she have gone?"

"Well I'm all done cleaning here." I told her "I'll help you look around town."

"You don't have to."

"It's fine." I said putting the broom away "Mira will you keep your eye open here?"

"Of course, good luck." She smiled.

I followed Kagura out of the guild. She told me where she had already looked. We decided the best place to start looking would main street. We checked inside a few shops but no one had seen any one matching Millianna's description.

Kagura and I were checking with a man at a stall when I felt a strange sensation, so odd it made me shiver.

"Something wrong?" Kagura asked me.

"I feel…Like I'm being watched." I told her looking down an alley

_This feels familiar…_

"I'm just over thinking it." I told her brushing it off.

After checking all leads on Main Street we went towards the docks to see if perhaps Millianna had gone home without telling anyone. Kagura was questioning a man when I had that peculiar feeling again.

I left the conversation and started to walk down some of the abandoned back streets.

"Who's there?" I called out.

There was a stumbling noise and it sounded like a box feel over. I ran down the alley to try and catch the person. I followed the sound of running footsteps. I rounded a corner and saw the tail of a coat disappear around a building.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

_Did this person kidnap Millianna and are they after me?_

I followed the figure. I could tell it was a man but he was very fast, he was starting to pull away and I was doing my best to keep up.

" **Vine Snare!"**

I tripped him up and made him stumbled to the ground.

"Shit…"

He struggled on the floor but he couldn't get away from me. He seemed to have a clear destination, the nearby dead end.

I got to the man and flipped him over…I was stunned at what I saw.

"I know you."

He just grumbled.

"You're that guy from Carbuncle…the one I fought in the sewer."

I removed my vines from around his ankle allowing him to stand. He wasn't wearing his mask and his hair looked messy…his face was still nice though.

_I feel all funny…_

"What are you doing here Chase?" I asked him.

"None of your business." He told me starting to walk away.

"Did I say you could leave?" I told him.

He laughed "Since when are you the boss of me?"

I tapped my foot "I'm not in the mood for games. Where is Millianna?"

I gave me a look of confusion "Who?"

"I thought you kidnapped her…Isn't that what Carbuncle does?"

"I'm not with them…Dyst and the others are in jail for what happened in Veronica." He said "And I have no clue who Millianna is or where she might be."

_Another dead end._

"Well then what were you doing back here and why did you run?" I asked.

"Like I said before, that's none of your business." He said fading into the shadows.

"What a strange man?" I thought out loud.

I headed back out to the main road to find Kagura so she didn't worry.

"Where did you go running off to?" she asked me.

"Nothing just another dead end…literally." I told her "Di you have any luck?"

"Someone said they saw Millianna walk by last night and go into a nearby house with and unidentifiable figure." Kagura said "I was just about to head there."

"Let's go then."

We crossed a few blocks, passing by some people from the guild. We also saw Sabertooth, Diana was acting a little strange. We walked away and found the house Kagura said Millianna was rumored to be in. So we headed up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door opened. Millianna had answered the door, she was only wearing a very loose t-shirt.

"Meow…Oh hey." Millianna said rubbing her eyes.

"You're okay." Kagura said hugging her "Thank God…I was so worried."

Kagura explained that she had thought Millianna had been kidnapped or worse.

"Well I told you I was leaving." She said "You were probably so drunk you forgot."

"I was not…" Kagura pouted.

"Well I said I was coming back here." Millianna shrugged.

"Umm where exactly is here?" I asked.

"Ohh…well…Ummm…" Millianna just blushed as looked at the ground "Oh would you look at the time I gotta go."

She then proceeded to slam the door in our faces. Kagura pounded on the door screaming for Millianna to open it.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head "Let's just go back to the guild."

On our way back to Fairy Tail we passed by Kanji and Erza who were going to board the train to Akane resort for their honeymoon. They were happy to hear everything was okay with Millianna. After that Kagura and I headed back to the guild and took a seat at the bar and told Mira what had happened.

"A house down by the docks…" she mumbled "The only person in the guild who lives over there is…"

Mira began to giggle to herself "I never thought about them being together…"

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Yeah who lives there?" Kagura said "Let me know so I can gut them."

"Oh did you find Millianna?" Lucy asked walking up.

"Yeah they found her." Mira said still giggling under her breath.

"Where?"

Mira laughed even harder "At Bickslow's house."

"What?!" we all yelled "Bickslow?"

"Well they did dance together back at the Banquet after the Magic Games." Mira said "It's not unexpected…"

"Did he use those brain control powers of his to take advantage of her?" Lucy asked.

"Oh my." I covered my mouth "How scandalous."

"What has he done to her?!" Kagura yelled running out of the guild.

"That was odd?" I said.

"So anything interesting happen when you were out looking for Millianna?" Mira asked me.

"No not really…well I did run across someone strange." I said "That man from Carbuncle, Chase."

Mira and Lucy both gave me a look "What was he doing here?"

"He wouldn't say." I told them "He did act odd though. I could have sworn he was following me before I confronted him."

"Are you sure everything is alright Michelle?" Lucy asked me "He didn't try and hurt you did he? Has he been stalking you?"

I shook my head "No this was the first time I've seen him since Veronica a few weeks ago…but when I did something strange happened."

"What?"

"Well I got this weird feeling…Like I was so excited that I was going to be sick. I've never felt anything like it before…it was odd…I wonder if I'm sick or something."

Mira just hummed to herself.

"What?" I asked her "do you know what's wrong with me?"

Mira just polished a mug "…I know-…actually it's nothing."

"Mira?" Lucy gave her a questioning look.

"Michelle is just fine Lucy." She said "Nothing that wouldn't have happened eventually…"

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked her.

"Nope." Mira smiled "You're perfectly normal."

_She's hiding something…but what was that sensation…his face…I keep seeing it…I don't understand…this feeling…why can't I understand it?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	70. Target

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I was sitting on the beach with Erza. We were on our honeymoon at Akane Resort…the place I proposed.

"Oh yeah…" I stretched in the lounge chair "This is the life."

I heard Erza sigh "It is quite relaxing isn't it?"

"Maybe we should move out by the sea." I said "We could have a view like this every day."

"We just bought a house." Erza said "Moving is out of the question…besides the shore is too far from the guild."

"I wonder what they're up to back home…at least they're not bothering us."

Erza looked at me and we both laughed. I picked up my tropical drink and held it up.

"Here's to rest, relaxation and my beautiful wife." I said.

"And my handsome husband." Erza smiled.

"Cheers!"

* * *

**Back At the Guild**

**Michelle's POV**

I was sitting in the guild at a table with Natsu and Lucy. I thought I was sick the other day but I felt fine now, but I still can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. Lucy tried to say that I was being stalked but I said she was just being a worrywart.

"Ugh!" Natsu yelled "When are Erza and Kanji getting back…I wanna fight!"

"Will you calm down?" Big Sister told him "They'll be back next week, let them have fun, they just got married."

"Still it's so boring." Natsu said.

"Why don't we go on a job then." I suggested.

"You're a genius!" Natsu yelled "Let's go Happy!"

He grabbed Lucy and I and started to run out of the guild.

"Natsu we have to pick a job first." Lucy told him.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

**Location- A bandit camp in the wilds.**

We had taken a job to eliminate some bandits outside of Magnolia. It was just Natsu, Lucy and I. We had already entered their base and taken care of the main room. We decided to split up and look around for the stragglers around back.

"HYA!" I cut down a guy in the room my hall had emptied out into.

My sword clanged against the bandits.

" **Vine Slam!"**

I lifted the man up and threw him into the ground with incredible force. I hummed to myself as I made my way back towards the main room. I got back but Natsu and Lucy weren't there.

I stood in the center of the room and waited for them to return.

"I've got you now!" a bandit yelled.

I turned just in time to see an arrow coming right at me. I pulled my shield up to try and block it but nothing got hit. I lowered my shield to see a hand had emerged from the floor and grabbed the bolt in midair.

"You need to pay better attention."

Chase emerged from the floor "This is an armor pricing bolt…you might have died."

I just stared at back "…thanks."

_Why is he here? That feeling is back…_

The man raised his arm and a longsword came out from under his cloak. I ran forward and cut the archer down. The room was quiet again.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said "You're lucky I was here."

"You're a regular knight in shining armor." I mumbled.

"How kind." He smirked.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked him outright.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You are!" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said turning away.

"I can't believe you! I was actually starting to think you were a nice guy!" I screamed "But you're just a scandalous pervert who spies on woman in the shower!"

"I have never followed you into a bathroom." He spat back

"You are stalking me!"

"Michelle we're back!" I heard Lucy call.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

Chase clicked his tongue.

"You!" I heard Natsu growl.

"Michelle…" Lucy said "Is everything okay?"

"No…" I said "You were right…I'm being stalked…"

I felt the room get very hot.

"Get away from her now." Natsu said through gritted teeth.

I felt Chase grab my wrist and pull me.

"Michelle!"

"GET DOWN!"

Chase pushed me to the floor and I heard a gunshot ring out.

"GAH!"

I turned around to see the man lying on top of me, his face looking strained.

"BLEH!" he coughed up some blood.

_My hand feels…_

I moved him and saw the there was blood seeping through his clothes.

"AH!"

"What was that?" Natsu said "Get out here."

"They're…here…" I heard Chase mumbled.

"Don't talk." I told him.

"You…need to… run…"

Another shot went off and just missed my head.

"AH!"

"Michelle!" Lucy ran over to me "What's happening?"

"I don't know."

I saw Natsu looking around, sniffing the air.

"THERE! **Fire Dragon Roar!** "

Natsu blew down a nearby tree and a man jumped out. He looked like he was dressed for a safari.

"Spotted…damn." He said running off.

"Get back here." Natsu yelled running after him.

_What's going on…_

"Lucy…Michelle was clearly the target…" I heard Happy mumbled.

"Michelle do you know what's going on?"

I shook my head.

"Chase might…"

I looked back but he was nearly passing out. His eyes were half lidded and he was lying in a pool of blood.

"Chase!"

He was fading fast…we needed to do something quickly.

"Lost him…" Natsu growled walking back in.

"But you never lose a scent." Happy said.

"Yeah but…It's like he covered it up somehow." Natsu explained "Just what the heck's going on?"

"Natsu help me here." I said trying to lift the injured man.

"Michelle what are you doing." Lucy asked me.

"He's the only lead we have." I said "I need to know what's going on. If we bring him to the guild Wendy can help him."

Natsu walked up and took the man "Let's hurry."

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Wendy!" I called out to my friend in the park.

I ran up to her and took a seat on the bench.

"Is Chelia here yet?" I asked.

She shook her head "Not yet."

Wendy, Chelia and I were planning on hanging out today. You know, going shopping and doing other girl things.

"Sorry I'm late!" Chelia yelled running over "WAH!"

She tripped over her own feet and ate it. Wendy got up of the bench and fell on her face as well.

I giggled "You two are so clumsy."

The both grabbed my arms and pulled me to the ground.

"No fair!"

The both laughed and we all got up and dusted ourselves off.

"Before we go I need to run by the guild and ask my dad for some money." I told them.

The three of us headed to the guild and chatted along the way. When we got there I headed right to Dad's table.

"Hey old man." I said.

"Huh?"

I made a Gimme motion.

"What?" he asked.

"I need money."

"You already got this week's allowance…go take a job if you want something…or better yet save it up."

"But Daddy~" I whined.

"No." he said sternly.

"Poop." I pouted.

_Maybe._

"Hey Uncle Macao~"

"Don't even try it."

I sighed and walked back with over to my friends.

"Looks like I won't be buying much." I let out a stressful breath.

"It's no big deal." Wendy smiled.

"Well let's get going." Chelia said.

We were all set to leave when the door got kicked open.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu?"

I peeked over the crowd in front and saw that Natsu and Michelle were carrying a bloody half dead man.

"Oh god!" Mira screamed "This way quickly!"

You could smell the blood all the way across the guild. Natsu dragged the guy to the infirmary and Wendy and Chelia were right on his heels. I looked back at the door, Lucy had a worried look on her face and Michelle's pink shirt was soaked in red.

I went to the back and did my best to help Wendy and Chelia. The two of them used their magic while I helped Mira wrap bandages and stich the hole in his side.

"What's wrong now?"

I turned and saw the old woman from the forest, Porlyusica, had entered.

"Step aside girl." She told me as she went to pull the bullet out of the man on the bed.

I sat over by the window and watched. Michelle had come in and she looked worried.

I stared outside. Everything seemed normal until I saw a sparkle from a bush.

_What's that?_

The window suddenly shattered as a dagger flew through it right at Michelle.

***whisssssss***

I looked over and saw Natsu had caught it like it was nothing.

" **Wax-Make Panel!"**

I set up a wall to cover the broken window.

_What's going on?_

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"And then he got shot." Lucy finished explaining to Master "Someone was out to get Michelle."

"Hmmmm." Master hummed "This is troublesome…"

There was a shattering sound coming from the back of the guild, towards the infirmary. Lucy and Master ran back there. Gray and I followed after them. When we got there Natsu had snatched a dagger out of the air and Carole was creating something to barricade the window.

"What's going on?" Master asked.

"That just flew in the window." Carole said.

"And guess where it was aimed." Natsu said.

Lucy was doing her best to comfort the terrified Michelle.

"What's going on?" she asked "Why does someone want to kill me?"

Master closed the door "I'm not sure but he most likely knows."

"He's stable for now." The old lady said "But it will be some time till he wakes up."

"Until then Michelle will stay at the guild. Someone will be with her at all times." Master said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucy told her.

"This is a bad time for something like this to be going down." Gray said "Laxus and Lauren are both on a job and Kanji and Erza are out of town."

"Let's avoid calling them back here until we know the situation." Master said.

"Ugh…" a groan could be heard from the bed "That fricken hurt.

Michelle jumped up and moved over to this guy's side.

"He shouldn't have woken up so quickly." Porlyusica said "I guess those two girls are good for something…"

"Chase…" Michelle said.

"Where…am I?" he asked her.

"You're in Fairy Tail." Master answered for her "And you have a lot of questions to answer."

"First off." Lucy said "Why is someone trying to kill Michelle."

"And why were you following her?" Natsu added.

"The answer to both is the same." He said "I wasn't stalking her; I was trying to protect her."

"From What?" I asked.

"The Anomaly Hunters." He said.

"The who?" Carla asked.

"A Hunters guild that specializes in taking down rare, one of a kind game. Things like albino monsters or other Magical Anomalies."

"But why would they want Michelle?" Chelia asked.

"How many other dolls who became humans do you know?" Chase responded "After you guys took down Carbuncle I floated around the black market for a few weeks…they I saw the bounty for the rare 'Living Doll of Fairy Tail' I recognized the face so I decided I'd make a point to stop those guys…look where that got me."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Michelle asked "We could have helped you sooner."

"It was too risky. They'll only get more aggressive now that they know you're on to them."

"You say you were watching here." Gray said "But why was today the first move they made."

"It wasn't" Chase said "I've stopped an attempt the last three nights."

"Is that what those scratch marks on your chest were?" Wendy asked "The looked recent."

"Those are from three days ago." He told her.

"Well then if they're after Michelle we'll just have to take them out first." Natsu said "Let's show them not to mess with Fairy Tail. Where's their guild hall."

Chase shrugged "I don't know…but they probably have a guy or two in the area who could tell you."

"Well then." Natsu punched his palm "Let's go find 'em."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Hey an Original Arc! The Anomaly Hunters Arc.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	71. Scouting

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Haaaaa!" Erza said flopping down next to me "That was great."

"Yeah." I sighed.

Erza grabbed the sheet and used it to cover her body.

"I could get used to this." I said kissing her.

"Me to…" Erza said kissing back.

We hadn't left the hotel room for a few hours…we were…having sex …a ton of sex…

"Mmmmm." Erza moaned into our kiss as I caressed her thigh.

I was all set to go again when I heard the communication lacrima start buzzing.

_Grrrr DAMMIT!_

I kept kissing Erza, hoping if we ignored it they'd just hang up.

"We." ***kiss*** "Should answer" ***kiss*** "That." Erza said.

"Fine." I said breaking the kiss.

I grabbed the phone and Erza pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

"Hello." I said as the image appeared.

"Hi!" Mira cheered before slyly grinning "Am I interrupting something."

Erza and I just looked away.

"Ohh." She giggled "How embarrassing."

"What'd you want Mira?" I asked as my patience wore thinner and thinner.

Mira sighed "We have a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?" Erza said.

"Someone's trying to kill Michelle." Mira told us.

She went on to explain that Michelle was being hunted by some hunters guild. Mira said that someone from Carbuncle had saved her but he got pretty messed up in the process. She said he was in the infirmary since yesterday and Michelle hadn't left the room.

"He was up for a little bit but he passed out again. Michelle can't leave the guild so she just sits and watches him."

"Do you need us to come back?" Erza asked.

"No, no." Mira said "Master sent Kage, Natsu, Cana and Gray to look for the scouting group so we can find the base and take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Erza said "It won't be any trouble."

"I have everything under control." Mira said "You two keep having your sexy time; I want a niece or nephew as soon as possible."

"Mira!" we both yelled.

"Bye Bye!" she waved.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"So how were the love birds?" I asked Mira when she hung up.

The barmaid giggled "They're just fine. How's Michelle?"

"I don't know." I told her "I mean I have some experience with people trying to kidnap me, heck Michelle did it herself. But I don't know what to do."

Mira put a hand on my shoulder "You just have to be there for here."

I nodded and got up from the bar "I'll try my best."

Michelle has been taking her lock down as well as she can. Freed scribbled down a small enchantment to keep any more of the Anomaly Hunter's attacks from hurting her while she stayed inside the guild's walls. She sits in the infirmary all day, watching that man. I'm still not sure how I feel about her hanging around with him.

I opened the door to the infirmary to check on Michelle and found her asleep in her chair next to Chase's bed. She looked peaceful but there was a look of worry on her face.

"Everything will be okay…I promise…we'll get through this."

* * *

**Kage's POV**

Natsu, Gray, Cana and I had been sent to find the scout group and 'extract' the location of their main guild hall.

"Figures hunters are in the middle of the forest." Gray said.

"Are you sure their out here Cana?" I asked.

"My cards never lie." She said.

"WAH!" Natsu yelled as he was thrown into a tree by a noose trap.

"They're close." I said.

Gray cut Natsu down while Cana and I acted as lookout.

"I think I caught one."

A man dressed like a cop walked around the corner. He caught sight of the four of us a started running.

I slipped into the shadows and appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

We had the guy surrounded and he was starting to panic. Natsu's fist was on fire and Gray was in his casting pose. Cana wasn't far off with her cards ready to be thrown.

"You're gonna tell us where your base is." Natsu said letting his fire get hotter "got it?"

"Fairy Tail…" he mumbled before touching some kind of speaker on his jacket "Unit 1: This is Marlon; I've been compromised, initiate operation: Broken Toy."

I shot forward and punched the guy in the face.

"What was that?!" I snapped.

"Just moving the rest of the squad into position in Magnolia…That prize is ours."

"They already have people in town." Gray said.

"You really didn't think a simple rune wall could keep us back for long did you?" he smirked.

Natsu stomped over and picked the guy up by his collar "If there's a single scratch on anyone from my guild…you won't even know what hit you."

"Cana call the guild" I said "They need to get prepared."

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

Elfman and I were out doing some shopping for Mira. The streets were bustling with foot traffic and we were working our way back to the guild.

"Excuse me girl." A man asked.

This guy was dressed very sloppy, he had on an oversized t-shit and his jorts were falling to his knees. He also had nasty, dirty looking dreadlocks.

"Do ya know where Fairy Tail is?" he said in a funny accent **(Jamaican)**

"Yeah right at the end of the road." Elfman told him "but no one's allowed in right now."

"Ahh what a' shame."

The guy put his hands in his pockets and sulked off.

"That was odd." I told Elfman "He was very strange."

"Yeah…" he said heading back towards the guild.

We didn't get too much farther down the road when we heard the familiar voice again.

"Did ya' get da Rune Barrier down et' Billy Ray?" the man said.

"I'm workin on it Louis." I man who sounded like he belonged in a cowboy movie said.

"And what barrier would that be?" Elfman said standing tall behind them.

"Why da one at Fairy Tail." Dreadlocks said.

Elfman picked them both up and slammed them into the wall.

"Ay man what's all dis about."

"Hey big fella let's talk about this."

I looked at their things.

"You're with the hunting guild." I said "You're after Michelle."

"You're too smart for your own good girly." The cowboy said as a net dropped on me.

"Lisanna!" Elfman turned to help me and as a result dropped the two men.

"Never let ya prey go." Louis said putting Elfman in a headlock "Billy go collect I'll deal with this."

"Alright." The cowboy said running of.

"Freeze." "Hands to the Sky."

I looked at the other end of the street and Bisca and Alzack had already intercepted him.

"You're not going anywhere." Alzack said loading his gun.

"It's almost High Noon." Bill Ray said looking to the sky and taking out his own pistol.

The air seemed to get quiet. Alzack told Bisca to step aside as he stared this man down.

No one moved, not me, not Elfman, not even the cowboy's partner. The clock rang out once…five times…ten times…eleven.

***DONG!***

" **Draw!"**

They both pulled up their guns.

" **Guns Magic: Burst Shot!"**

" **Showdown: High Noon Blaster!"**

***BANG!***

Dust slowly blew through the air. Again, no one moved.

"Damn…UGH!" Billy grabbed his said and fell to the ground.

I turned my attention back to the other man.

" **Animal Soul: Catgirl!"**

"Don't think we forgot about you!" I said using my cat claws to scratch at Louis' face.

"Ow you stupid cat!"

" **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"**

I flipped over the man and kicked him to Elfman who slammed him into the wall with a single punch.

"Ugh…" he groaned and passed out.

"What's going on now?" Bisca asked.

"These two were trying to remove the barrier." I said "Chase was right, they're getting more aggressive."

"The others better get back with some clues soon." Alzack said.

Elfman picked up the groceries and the four of us headed back to the guild to let them know what just happened.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	72. Seven Domes

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Are you sure you don't need us to come back Mira?" Erza said as we relaxed on the beach.

"I've got everything under control." She said "You two relax and have fun."

"It's just that you're the only S-Class mage there right now." Erza said "Kanji and I are here, and you said Laxus is on a job."

"I'm fine Erza." She said "I'll see you guys next week."

I was the one holding the communication Lacrima.

"Don't hesitate to call if something goes wrong." I said "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"How sweet." She smiled "You're making me blush."

Erza and I waved goodbye and Mira hung up. I closed my eyes to relax and I could feel Erza staring a hole in my skull.

"What is it?" I said opening my right eye.

"You're making me blush. Bleh Gag me." She said.

I just rolled my eye "You knew what I meant."

"Really what did you mean?" Erza said.

"Just that I look after Mira and I want to make sure she's okay."

"What do you mean look after?" she said.

"Keep an eye on…protect…it's that same thing I do for Lucy, Kagura, Wendy, Kinana, etc."

Erza gave me an 'are you fricken serious right now?' look.

"You remember how Mira was after Lisanna died." I said "She became a different person, she was our friend so I promised myself that I'd look after her, make it so she never had to cry like that again…Mira is our best friend I'd always look out for her."

"And the others?" Erza said continuing her inquisition.

"Kinana had no memories and I'm the one that brought her to the guild so I looked out for her to."

_Although not so much as I used to…_

"Lucy and Wendy are like little sisters." I said "I'm the big brother and I need to look out for them."

Erza just rolled her eyes.

"And Kagura?"

"She's your little sister ain't she?" I explained "I look out for family."

_That and I can't tell you I had a dream about your dead best friend and said I'd look after his little sister…_

"That's your explanation?" Erza said "Because to me it sounds like you're trying to be the lead in one of Levy's Harem novels."

"What I am not!"

"You've got all the bases covered." She said "Two childhood best friends fighting for your affections, one's average and the other is like a model, that would be me and Mira."

Now I was the one giving her a look

"The rich girl upper-class girl who wants to marry you to please her daddy, that's Lucy."

"Lucy is fine on her own." I said "And she was never one to impress her dad."

"The sporty one, Kagura, and the little flat chested one who tries to outdo the girls with the big chests, which would be Wendy."

"Wendy is twelve!" I yelled.

"She also covers the one that's way to young trope." Erza said "you even have the well-endowed but shy one in Kinana."

"Erza…"

"You even have the little sister who you have secret fantasies about in Lauren…you just missing the brainy, smart one…Lucy sort of fits that."

"I have never had a fantasy about my sister!" I yelled.

Now people were staring.

"Did you hear that guy?"

"What a creep."

"Erza…you're causing a scene…" I mumbled.

"Yeah I bet I am…I bet next you'll ask me to call you senpai…"

I pulled Erza over and kissed her.

"We didn't leave the hotel room yesterday." I smirked "Do I need to do anything else to prove it's only you I love."

Erza giggled "I was just messing with you…senpai…"

I let out a groan "Erza!"

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

I slowly stirred awake. I felt a pillow under my head but a strange pressure on my back.

_I must have fallen asleep…_

"Huh?" I said slowly opening my eyes.

I looked up and came face to chest with a half-naked man. I sat up and felt Chase's arm slide off my back. I was sitting in a chair but m top half was on the bed.

_How did I fall asleep here?_

I heard faint snickering and looked up to see a giggling Mira and shocked Lucy in the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Michelle!" Lucy yelled.

"How cute." Mira smiled.

I stumbled back and fell out of my chair, accidently pulling the sleeping man down with me…

And as luck would decide to keep playing tricks on me his face landed right in my chest.

_Oh come on!_

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Get off her you pervert!" Lucy yelled.

"She pulled me down!" he countered.

"It was an accident I swear!" I cried.

_Not getting off right away…how bold…_

"Enough yelling." Mira said "We came to get you because Master knows where we need to go."

"Oh good." I said standing up and following her out of the infirmary.

I heard a grunt and saw Chase was trying to get out of bed.

"You're hurt get back in bed." I told him.

He was already up and putting his cloak on "I don't take orders from you."

"You really should stay in bed." Wendy and Chelia told him.

He ignored them and walked passed me and I followed him out to the main hall. The hall was crowded a full of people. Natsu and the others who had gone out looking for the people after me had found where we needed to go.

"They're practically across the country." Gray said.

"Well then let's get moving." Natsu said.

"Who's going?" Cana added.

Master picked a smaller force to go and send the message. He was sending Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, and Kage.

"I'm going with you." Chase told them.

"You're not in this guild." Master told him.

"They shot me so I'm going." He said "You're not my Master so I'll go on my own."

I slowly raised my hand "I want to go to."

"Michelle?" Lucy said "It's dangerous."

"I don't think that's a smart idea." Master Makarov said.

"I'm the target." I said "I want to confront them myself."

"Well then confront me now."

We all turned around and a man was standing there. He was wearing a formal military jacket and a helmet with a spike on the top.

"How did you get in here?!" Freed yelled.

"Well then we now let's start." He clapped his hands and a bunch of magic circles appeared "Let's start the hunt. **The World's Most Dangerous Game!"**

* * *

**Laki's POV**

That guy clapped his hands and a bunch of people disappeared.

"What just happened?"

"Who's missing?"

"The whole team that was going." Lisanna said "Lucy, Wendy, Carole and Chelia are gone to."

"Master where did they go?" I asked.

"They were teleported." He said rubbing his chin "I'll be in my office."

"But what about the others?" I said.

"I'll make a call." He said closing the door.

Kinana came up to me and smiled "He'll be fine."

"I hope so…" I said looking down.

_Please come back in one piece Kage…_

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Where the heck am I?" I said standing up.

I must have been teleported because I appeared in a forest of some kind. The sky was dark black and I could barely see the tops of the thick trees. The floor was covered in dead leaves and grass.

"I can't tell if I'm outside or not."

I heard a metal cling and jumped to avoid a bear trap. I kept moving as three more traps under the leaves were sprung and nearly took off my leg.

"RAH!" a brown haired guy in full camo hopped out, he slashed at me with some hand held bear claws.

I slipped into the shadows to retreat.

"You're in the my dome, the forest." He said.

I slid out of the shadows "You are?"

"Scott." He said "The master of this forest."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"You're not going to live long enough to care."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"We're in some kind of jungle?" I said.

"No shit." Gajeel told me "How'd we get here?"

I heard a rustle and turned to the side to put up a shield to block a bullet.

"Aw rats…missed again." A guy said hopping out of the brush and pointing at "Be right proper chaps and sit still would you?"

This guy was dressed in cream colored hunting clothes and had a hard safari hat on. He also had white hair and a stupid mustache.

"Signer G. Esquire at your service." He said cocking his rifle "Welcome to the Safari Dome."

* * *

**Cana's POV**

"What is this?"

I had ended up in what looked like a film set from a Samurai movie.

A smoke cloud appeared and a woman jumped out and threw a knife at me.

"HYA!" she spun around and slashed at me.

I threw a card to knock her back while I regrouped.

"You're in my domain." The girl clad in all black said "The Darkness Dome, home of Claudette."

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Hello?" I called "Dad?"

"We're lost." Wendy pouted.

"How did we get here?" Chelia said.

Wherever we were it was mostly desert and orange sand.

"It's hot." Wendy said.

"I think I see a river." I said.

We walked to it and I bent down to get a drink.

"RAAARRR!" I pulled my head back just in time to avoid the jaws of a huge crocodile.

"AHHHH!" I back up.

"I'd stay out of the water if I were you."

The three of us turned to see a man. He had tanned skin, and short black hair. He was wearing a brownish orange leather hat decorated with gator teeth. He also had a tooth necklace and was wearing a black and gold leather vest and brown pants.

"Where are we?" Chelia said.

"The Arid Dome" he said "My hunting ground."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Malik." He said pulling out a curved knife "I can't believe I got sent a trio of little girls…not a very exciting hunt if you ask me."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

I helped Lucy off the floor. We were in some kind of circus big top.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"They sent me the main target…Master is to kind."

The lights turned on and there was a man on a pedestal in the center of the ring. He was dressed in a red suit and had a black top hat on.

"Welcome Ladies, to my Circus Dome!" he bowed "I'm Wan and I'll be you're ringmaster this evening, now then let's get this show on the rode!"

He whistled and I heard a cage open. Two large lions came out and roared. The circled the man at the center and he cracked a whip.

I closed my eyes and felt a flower engulf me. I burst free ready to fight. Big Sister took out a key and her Whip as well.

"Fang! Gnash!" Wan yelled "Let's go!"

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"A garage?" I wondered.

I looked up at the orange sky. It must have been close to night because the sun looked like it was setting.

"What a beautiful Lady!"

I hopped to the side as a chain slammed into the ground.

"RAH!"

Again I jumped away as a man slammed an axe into the ground.

_Good thing I was dressed to fight…this would have been bad if I was wearing my dress._

I looked at the two guys. The first had a chain, his black hair was slicked back and he was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket adorned with spikes.

The other was huge, a massive muscular man. He was dressed like one of those executioners you read about in old fairy tales. He had on the black mask and everything.

"Shame we have to hunt such a gorgeous broad ain't it Eddie." The greasy one said.

"Yeah, Gangrel." The big guy said heaving his axe.

"I've seen you in the magazines pretty lady." Gangrel said "You're Mirajane."

"So you've heard of me." I smirked.

"Yeah!" he said slamming his chain down "I know you're a dangerous broad!"

I changed forms and flew up to avoid it.

"Get back here." He said "No one leaves the Junkyard Dome alive but me!"

His weapon weaved around and snagged my ankle pulling me to the ground. I quickly untangled myself and avoided the falling axe.

_It's two on one…I need to hurry._

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"This some kind of factory?" Natsu said.

We had ended up in the same place and he hadn't shut up since we got here.

"Looks like it." I said.

"So?" he asked "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save Michelle?" he said looking at me.

I just shrugged "Felt like it."

He only nodded "Alright…good enough for me. We both wanna save her so let's work together alright."

"Whatever." I shrugged.

The machines nearby hissed and let out steam before suddenly turning on, conveyer belts moved and machine arms became to assemble what looked like brass pipes.

"Welcome to the Factory Dome." The man from back at the guild hall announced "I am Lord Hauser, Master of this fine guild."

"You're the one who moved us here?" I asked.

"And you are the birdie who keeps spoiling my hunts." He said "The chance to hunt a dragon and an assassin, it's a dream come true."

I slid my claws up "We take this guy down we can stop the hunt."

"And save Michelle." Natsu added "Then we can find the others."

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**I originally wanted all the Anomaly Hunters to be based on a type of hunter but there's only so many so some got a different theme.**

**Just to give a quick overview here's what I loosely based each person on.**

**Scott is based on your basic Woodlands Hunter (Bears, Deer and the sort.)**

**Signer is based on that idea of a upper class British guy on a safari.**

**Claudette is based on your average Ninja**

**Malik is based on the Outback (An Australian, Steve Irwin Type)**

**Was is a Ringmaster from a Circus**

**Eddie is a Medieval Executioner**

**Gangrel is a 50's Greaser/Biker**

**And Hauser was based on Bismarck the German Chancellor.**

* * *

**I hope Erza makes an appearance in the Manga soon. We still need to do Sun Village and I have most of Tartarus planned out and I know how Michelle, Kage and Carole will spend their separation. Lauren's time is mostly planned out, I'm just waiting on Erza to figure out exactly what i want to do with Kanji. I have an idea but i just need some pieces to fall into place.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	73. Woodland Safari

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

This woodlands hunter was trying to lead me somewhere. He would swing his claws in such a way that trees would fall and force me a certain way through the forest. I tried knocking him around a few times with my shadow but he always threw a tree in the way to block me.

Every so often I could hear a trap trigger and I would have to avoid the metal of a bear trap or the noose trying to pull me into a tree. There were cages set up all over, some had bears or deer in them but most were empty.

_Is he trying to lead me into one?_

" **Crush Claw!"**

" **Guard Shadow!"**

I put up a defense but his claws just ripped through it.

"What?!"

He slashed and ripped my chest open.

"GAHHH!"

I grabbed my chest as it stung in pain **"Shadow…Knuckle!"**

I popped him under the chin and fled back behind a tree. My chest was all torn up and the shirt was ruined.

"This fricken stings." I hissed.

"I got cha!"

The tree exploded and riddled my back with splinters.

"OWWW!"

I got up and turned around

_What can I do? Shadow Dome…no it'll take too long. I'll have to take him head on._

I heard another rope trip and got yanked into the air by a net.

" **Shadow Blade!"**

I spun and sliced the net to free myself landing back on the ground. I dodged a few swings from Scott and avoided his sharp claws.

" **Snake Shadow!"**

My shadow reared up and shot forward at the man, sinking its fangs into his shoulder. He cut the head off the snake and I retracted my shadow.

" **Shadow Sneak!"** I slid into the ground and slinked forward **"Shadow Uppercut!"**

I burst out of the ground and slammed into the woodsman. He stumbled back before taking his claws off and taking out a wood axe.

"RAHHH!" he yelled charging forward and swinging his axe wildly.

I bobbed and weaved in and out of his attacks before kicking the ground and making his shadow pop up and head-butt him.

"Grrrr!"

I slid back into the ground and continued popping up and landing a few hits.

" **Double Uppercut!"** I jumped out and slammed into Scott's neck.

He got up off the floor and rubbed his jaw. I brought up my shadow to block the swing from his axe.

"I'll cut your head off!"

I ducked under the blade and swept his legs out from under him.

" **Shadow Hammer!"**

My shadow morphed into a large square and pounded Scott into the dirt.

"BLEHHH!"

The man groaned as I lifted the black cube off him.

"Aright." I said clapping the dirt off my hands "That settles that…now how do I get out of here?"

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

The old guy finished talking to us before he suddenly vanished and then bullet's started flying. Gray put up a shield to protect us from the flurry of projectiles.

" **Iron Dragon Roar!"**

A sent out a blast into the bushes where I thought the bullets were coming from but I had no luck in doing any damage to mister invisible.

" **Ice Make Cannon!"**

Gray shot off a blast in the other direction but still no hits.

"Sorry young chaps."

***Bang!***

I felt a bullet drill me in the shoulder. I heard another shot and caught a bullet between my metal teeth.

"Taste like shit." I said spitting it out.

"Oh a challenge…I so love a challenge." The invisible old man said.

_I hear him but he sounds like he's everywhere. He's covering his scent to…he really is an expert hunter._

" **Iron Dragon Club!"**

I guessed again and shot my arm at the ground, hitting nothing.

"Where is he?" Gray said putting up another shield.

"Can't tell." I grumbled trying to smash the ground again "How is he invisible."

"Light distortion maybe?"

"Magic?"

" **Iron Dragon Lance!"** I took one side and pretreated it with my arm.

" **Ice Make Impact!"** Gray covered the other side but still we hit nothing.

"We cover the whole area how did we miss?"

"He's everywhere at once." I told him as a bullet hit the shield again.

"How is he hitting from the same angle each time."

_Same place…_

"How big you think this place is?" I asked.

"It looks like it goes on forever." Gray said.

"You see that mesa." I said "I gotta get over there."

"Why."

"Just get me over there."

Ice punk made some ice dummies…like him…and we skirted around the long way.

"There you are!"

I used the shield like a spring board and jumped to the top. I saw the old guy lying prone at the top aiming back by where we were, blowing the heads off the dummies.

_The one we talked to was just a thought form._

" **Iron Dragon Sword!"**

" **Cold Excalibur!"**

The two swords slashed into the ground and blew that old fella away.

"He's done…" I mumbled.

"Now how do we get out?"

"We go up." I pointed to the sky "He called it a Dome didn't he."

" **Iron Dragon Club!"**

I slammed my arm into the sky and it cracked before shattering to reveal the whole thing was an illusion. We had opened the roof of the building up.

"Well this is a surprise." Gray said.

"I bet we're not the only ones stuck in one of these 'simulations." I said.

"Well this place looks pretty big." Gray said "But I only see one hallway out."

We followed that hall until we came to a door, when we opened that we were back outside, in a forest. Behind us was a big spherical building connected to multiple other buildings.

"The others must be trapped inside those places..."

"Well we should get going, break the others out." Gray said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time**   


 


	74. Three Girls One Croc

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cana's POV**

" **Devil, Sun, High Priestess: Hellfire!"**

A blast of purple fire shot out from the cards and incinerated the woman.

" **Blur."**

In an instant she had moved around the fire and was in my face. She was pulling out a small dagger and she was ready the cut me open.

" **Summon Lightning!"**

I shocked her and knocked her away. The woman dropped a smoke bomb and faded away.

"My **Blur Magic** will make it so you can't see me." She whispers.

I felt someone caress my cheek. I spun around and threw a card but hit nothing.

" **Fade In…"**

Suddenly she was in front of my and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and hit me with a few more chops.

" **Prayer's Fountain!"**

I set a card down and a geyser blasted her back.

" **Fade Out…"**

Claudette vanished again leaving me alone in the deserted town. The sir rippled as throwing stars flew through the air. One nicked my arm but I was able to avoid most to the metal starts.

" **Heaven's Light Beams!"** I used a set of cards to shoot off a set of lasers but they hit absolutely nothing.

" **Triple Star!"**

Three metal stars drilled me and imbedded themselves in my right arm.

"AHHHH!"

" **Fade in…"**

The ninja appeared, her image all blurry.

" **Jugular Stab!"**

I ducked low to dodged the knife.

" **Summon Lightning!"**

I blasted her back and ran away. I ducked into an alley and started to pull the metal stars out of my arm.

"Ah…ah…shit…"

I suddenly heard footsteps, it sounded like a whole army was walking towards me. I looked to the end of the road to see dozens of Claudette clones walking at me.

"What?"

" **After Image…"** She mumbled.

_She's moving so fast there's dozens of her._

They all suddenly broke into a sprint and charged at me.

" **After Image Assault!"**

The army was coming at me, I couldn't tell where the real girl was and I was getting a headache from the blurriness.

" **Tower, Reverse Death, Fool: Earth Shake!"**

I destabilized the ground slowing her down enough to make the After Images vanish. I threw a ton of explosive cards at her knocking her down on the shifting earth.

" **Waterfall Blast!"**

I drilled the woman with a blast of water and knocked her back.

"BELH!"

_She's drenched._

" **Jolt of Fate!"**

I zapped the woman with a bolt

" **Spirit Fire!"**

This time I hit her with a series of blue flames.

" **Blur!"**

She dashed in front of me and got me in a choke hold. Soon she had a knife on my head.

"You have a beautiful scalp." She said "I think I'll take it."

I smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"What's so funny, look where you're standing." I told her **"Prayer's Fountain!"**

The two of us got launched into the air by the rush of water. I grabbed a handful of cards and reoriented myself.

" **Justice, Stars, Reverse Hermit: Divine Judgment!"**

A beam of pure white light came out form my cards and drilled into Claudette.

"AHHHHH!" She fell into the ground and passed out.

" **World, Sun, Moon: Gravity Cushion!"**

The air rippled and I slowly fell to the floor. I walked up to the defeated girl.

"How do I get out?"

"Uhh…." She moaned.

"I guess I'll figure it out." I sighed.

I looked up and it seemed like some sun was bleeding through the dark roof.

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Feeding Time!"

Malik whistled and two large gators trudged out of the water and charged towards us snapping their jaws.

" **Wax-Make: Staff!"** I swatted the reptile back with a long pole.

***ROAR!***

The creature bit right through my stick.

"AHH!"

" **Sky God's Dance!"**

A blast of black feathery wind blew the gator away before he could bite me with its jaws.

"Thanks Chelia." I said composing myself.

"Not a problem." She smiled.

"Help!" Wendy yelled running away from a gator.

I pulled my hands back **"Wax-Make: Cannon!"**

I blasted the croc with the bazooka and it fled back into the water.

"Three measly girls." Malik whined "You reptiles can't even get rid of three little kids."

"We're twelve!" Wendy and I yelled.

"I'm fifteen!" Chelia added.

The hunter pulled out a curved Machete and started swinging at us.

" **Wax-Max: Scimitar!"**

I blocked his blade with my own. My wax was strong but against the sharpness of his blade it started to crack. My wax sword shattered and his long knife sliced my arm.

"AHHH!"

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Wendy pushed him away from me. I stumbled back grabbing my arm.

"Let me help." Chelia said using her magic on my arm.

Soon the pain was soothed and it looked good as new.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Wendy was whipping the air around and keeping the hunter back.

"I could use a hand!" she yelled.

" **Sky God's Boreas!"**

" **Wax-Make Twin Pistols!"**

I let off a couple of shots and Chelia slammed the black haired man with her winds. I heard a loud roar and saw the gators were coming back out of the water, but instead of two there were about six.

For big lumbering reptiles the surrounded us fairly quickly.

"Umm…we need to think of something."

Wendy and Chelia each covered their arms in wind and swung around, blowing the gators back.

" **Wax-Make: Cow!"**

I sent the creature off running and sure enough the gators followed.

"You stupid lizards!" Malik yelled "Get back here!"

I moved my hands back again.

" **Wax-Make: Giant Helmet!"**

I dropped an oversized Viking helmet down on the man.

"Let me out of here!"

"That won't hold him for long." Chelia said.

"Oh I know." I told her "The horns are hollow."

Wendy and Chelia looked confused.

"I don't…"

I tapped her lips with my finger "Use those big voices of yours."

"Ohhhh!" they both nodded going to a horn.

The both took in a deep breath.

" **Sky Dragon's…"**

" **Sky God's…"**

" **ROAR!" BELLOW!"**

I could her Malik bouncing around inside like a pinball in a machine.

" **Wax-Make: Wind tunnel."** I smirked.

After about a minute my friends ran out of breath and I let the dome metl away. Malik's head was spinning and he was visibly dizzy.

**Wax-Make: Bracers."** Wax wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him down.

"I can't believe this." He groaned "Done in by teenage girls…"

"Yay!" I smiled giving my friends a high five.

"Umm…now what?" Chelia asked.

I poked the man's face "How do we get out of here?"

"It's a dome." I moaned, his head spinning "Just break a wall."

Chelia bellowed at the side and sure enough a way out opened.

"Let's get going and see if we can find the others." I said.

"Good idea." Wendy said "I'm worried they might be hurt."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Originally I wasn't going to write this chapter till Wednesday but I was so frustrated by the latest Manga chapter that I just needed to get some stress out and relax a little.**

**Today's Manga chapter disappointed me a bit. I felt like it did nothing big and after last week's revels the end wasn't very shocking. I think part of me worries that were gonna get stuck dealing with Gray and Avatar for a while and some of my favorite characters like Erza, Mira and Laxus are just gonna be gone for a dozen chapters and not allowed to join back up with the main cast till this whole Gray situation gets sorted out.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	75. Ringleader

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is of attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

The lions came charging at Lucy and I. We split up and one lion followed each of us. The beast clawed at me with its large paws. I blocked the swipes with my shield. I bashed it back before taking my swords and slicing it open along the side. Sparks flew out and the lion dropped to the floor.

"They're robots." I said.

Wan cracked his whip and this time a robotic bear arrived. It was riding a unicycle. It rolled at we and I brought out some vines to snag the wheel and throw the bear off. It seemed to get very angry because it got up on its back legs and swiped at me.

" **Buzz Saw!"** I sliced the arm off the Robo-bear and then used my sword to cleave it along the waist.

I looked over and saw Lucy was struggling with the original lion that attacked her. Virgo was helping her but the two also had to deal with Wan, who had gotten off his podium to attack Big sister. She was using her own whip to bat Wan's back. I ran over to her and swung my sword at the lion.

" **Figure Eight Cut!"**

I sliced the side of the lion and Virgo came out from under the ground and broke the robot lion's jaw with an uppercut.

"HYAAA!" I swung my sword and cut the lion in two horizontally.

Sparks flew out and the robot shut down. I felt my hand get snagged by a whip.

"Ugh!" I tried to pull it off but it was tight.

I was yanked off my feet and dragged along the floor.

"AHHH!"

Wan was pulling me right towards a cage full of Robo-Elephants.

_I'm gonna get trampled!_

" **Taurus!"**

Lucy's Spirit used his axe to cut the cord holding me.

"He's crafty." I said breaking the last of the cord.

"Hmm?" Wan said touching his ear "Yes sir…"

A magic circle appeared on the floor beneath me. A cage formed and I became trapped.

"Hey! Let me out!"

I tried slashing the bars but they didn't break. The cage lifted off the floor and started moving along a chain on the ceiling.

"Michelle!"

"Lucy!" I yelled.

"You've been summoned somewhere else." Wan told me "See ya."

The slashed at the bars but nothing happened, I yelled for Lucy's help but there was nothing she could do.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

" **Seek His Blood O Blade of Mine!"**

A sword came out from under my cloak and I ran forward at Hauser and slashed wildly. The older man teleported away and pressed a series of buttons.

There was a loud blast and a series of cannons fired at me.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Natsu came up and blew the cannonballs away.

" **I am Everywhere and Nowhere."** I said slipping into the wall **"Shadow Walk."**

" **Tank Shot!"**

I jumped out of the wall to avoid another cannon blast.

" **Come Forth My Starving Claws and Feed!"**

I slashed at the old man and again he teleported away.

_I have to get him in one place._

" **Machine Gun Fire!"**

A hail of bullets started filling the air. I ducked under a wall.

_This must be what's it's like to be in the trenches._

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Natsu tried to blow away the machine gun but it still kept firing.

" **Spinning though the sky, Flying Tomahawk!"**

I pulled out an axe and threw it. It imbedded itself in the machine gun's barrel and created an explosion. I slid back into the shadows. I jumped out at Hauser and slashed at him with a sword. He fired back at me with a machine pistol.

I got nailed in the shoulder with bullet but kept on the offensive.

" **Direct Line."**

Hauser teleported away and pulled on a different lever. A conveyer belt started up.

_He's the master of this whole factory…he's got traps and tricks hidden all over._

"Help!"

I looked back at the conveyer and saw Michelle was trapped a cage that was being pulled towards a large vat full of liquid gold.

"She'll make a wonderful trophy." Hauser laughed.

"Shit." I cursed "Hang on!"

I tried to get to Michelle but Hauser got in my way and kicked my back with his steel toed boots.

"You will not get in my way."

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Natsu ran up and clocked him in the face. I pulled myself off the floor and ran towards the conveyer. I swung at the bars but they were made of a heavy steel that wouldn't break.

"Chase!" Michelle yelled "we're getting close to the end."

I started trying to break the lock. I could feel the heat of the bubbling gold behind us.

"Chase just leave me!"

I didn't respond I just kept bashing on the lock.

_Come on Dammit! I won't let her die!_

The cage was approaching the end of the line.

"RAAH!"

***Snap!***

The lock shattered and the door flew open.

"Grab my hand, Hurry!" I yelled.

She reached out and held my hand as I pulled her out.

"Hang on!" I yelled throwing her over my shoulder.

"AHHH! I'm not a ragdoll!" she yelled.

Michelle felt…soft when she was pressed against me.

"Stop Squirming." I told her trying to get us off the conveyer.

"Well don't be so rough with me!" she snapped.

" **Hookshot!"**

I fired a grappling hook and swung us over to the safer side.

"Will you please put me down?" Michelle whispered.

"Oh yeah." I said letting her down.

"So you escaped the gold." Hauser said teleporting near us, Natsu running around the corner trying to find him.

"I guess I can have you stuffed and mounted instead."

* * *

**Back in the Circus Dome**

**Lucy's POV**

"Where did you take Michelle?" I asked.

"Master Hauser was ready to see his prize." Wan told me "But don't worry you'll be united on the other side soon."

He swung his whip at me. I jumped to the side and swung at him with my own whip. The two of us swung our whips, matching each other's swings.

" **Robot Tiger!"**

A creature ran out and jumped at me.

" **Cancer!"**

Cancer came out and snipped all the wires, disabling the beast.

"Stupid girl!" Wan yelled smacking my shoulder with the tip of his whip.

I sent Cancer away and tried to reorient myself.

_I've got enough magic left for one summon…_

" **Lions!"**

A pack of lions roar and ran at me. These were different than the other animals, these were real.

" **Gate of the Lion: LOKE!"**

The man appeared in front of me. The lions charged at him but he didn't move.

"Umm…Loke? Do something!"

"Relax beautiful…I got this." He smiled.

He looked at the lions.

"Purrrrr…."

The all laid down in front of him purring.

"But…how?!" Wan yelled "Get up you idiots!"

"I'm a lion spirit." Loke told him as he petted the lions "Of course they'd kneel before me. Now then…"

Loke fixed his ring and ran forward **"Regulus Impact!"**

Wan flew back and broke through the wall, exposing a way out.

"I have to get to Michelle." I said "Thanks Loke."

"Any time." He smiled.

I ran out of the room and ended up in a courtyard.

"Which way…"

"Lucy!"

I looked over and saw Wendy, Chelia and Carole coming towards us.

"You guys are here to?" I said.

"How'd you get here?" Wendy asked.

"I just…ended up in there." I said "I was with Michelle but she got caught and sent off."

"Well then we'd better hurry and find her." Carole said "But where to?"

"How about there." Chelia said pointing to a large tower at the center of the valley "It sticks out."

I looked around, there were six tower surrounding a large one in the center.

"Yeah that's are best bet…" I said.

"These other towers." Wendy said "Do you think other people from the guild are in them.

"Yeah there are." Carole said "I can see Gray and Gajeel over there on that bridge."

I looked at another one "I think that's Kage."

"And Cana's over there by that tree." Wendy said.

"I'm going to the center." I told them "Judging by where they're going we can meet up there."

"But what about that last tower." Chelia said "I don't see anyone by it."

"Someone's still inside?" Carole asked.

"Or they already got out." I added "Come on let's hurry to the center."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Mira attempts to get rid of the last two hunters.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	76. Demoinc Lightning Sword

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Bold is for attacks**

**Mira's POV**

I was flying around dodging the flying chains and the slams of the broad-axe.

I slipped through the chains and got close to the executioner

" **Evil Spark!"** I pressed my hand to his chest and delivered a painful shock to

"Got ya!"

I felt a chain wrap around my ankle and I was thrown around the room. I was dragged along the floor; I slammed my claw into the metal links and broke free.

" **Axe Breaker!"**

I flew up to avoid the blade of the executioner's axe.

" **Chain Crush!"**

"GAH!" I was slammed in the gut with a long metal chain

"Quit trying to run doll face!" Gangrel smirked pulling my in "Come to Papa!"

I released my take over and made the chain loose so I could slide through.

"RAH!" Eddie was charging at me with his axe drawn.

" **Dream Knock!"**

I blasted him with a sleeping spell but he was so large it only exhausted him instead of knocking him out.

" **Chain Axe!"**

Gangrel's chain wrapped around the axe and threw it at me.

" **Satan's Soul!"**

I batted the metal axe away with my tail only to look up and see Eddie running at me.

"You no take axe!"

Her drilled me with a guy punch and knocked me back. I steadied myself and channeled some magic.

" **Soul Extinction."**

I fired off a blast of magic at the two men.

" **Axe Cutter!"**

Somehow Eddie was able to cut right through my attack.

"HUH?!"

" **Chain Binder!"** Gangrel's chain wrapped around my whole body "Got ya'."

He pulled e over to him.

_The chain's too tight; I can't move enough to break it._

"Eddie finish it!"

"Got it!"

I looked up to see Eddie's axe was swinging down, right at my neck.

" **Photon Slicer!"**

"BAH!" Eddie was blasted in the side with a laser.

"What the?!"

" **Lighting Dragon's Demolition Fist!"**

I saw Gangrel get slammed in the back with an electric fist.

"Are you alight Mira?" Ezra said cutting me loose.

"Yeah…thanks to you guys." I smiled.

Kanji and Erza…my best friends had come to save me.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked "I told you to stay on vacation."

"Gramps called." Kanji said "Turns out you guys are like a twenty minute walk from the resort so we took a day trip to help you out, seems like me made it right in time."

"Yeah." I smiled "Two on one is a little difficult."

"Leave it to us." Erza said.

"No." I told her "I'll help to."

"Never thought I'd see this." Kanji said "The tree of us working together to take down some baddies."

"We never have fought together have me." Erza smiled.

"When we were kids we were always fighting." I said making a fist "And then I retired but now…"

"The S-Class trio has formed!"

A chain shot out and wrapped around Kanji's wrist.

"Listen bucko." Gangrel said "That doll is gonna be our next trophy, and this doll." He looked at me "Is all mine."

"You should learn I don't like it when people talk about my friend like they're property." Kanji grabbed the chain "and you've made it easy for me to teach you a lesson, **Conducting Line!"**

A volatile charge ran though the line.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Gangrel screamed and stuttered as he was shocked.

Kanji yanked the chain and pulled him into the air, flying towards us.

"Mira!" he yelled.

I pulled my leg up and kicked the man in the crotch.

"OHHH~!"

" **Demolition Fist!"**

Kanji's uppercut connected with the biker's chin and threw him into the sky.

" **Executioner's Calling!"**

***Clang!***

Erza blocked the cleave of the axe with a sword. She quickly re-quipped into her **Heaven's Wheel**

" **Pentagram Sword!"**

Erza cut into his chest, stunning him.

I grabbed a chunk of rock and blasted it.

" **Evil Explosion!"**

The executioner was blasted with a mountain of rocks and blown away. He collided with the sky, and it shattered.

"Oh yeah by the way." Kanji said "You're inside a dome."

"I had a feeling I was." I told him "It was just after 10 when we were teleported out of the guild, but it was sunset in here."

"Let's go see if anyone else needs our help." Erza said "On the way you can catch us up on the latest happening in relation to these hunters and Michelle."

"Right." I said running down the hall.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**To the reviewer who asked if Sun village was next here's what the next few chapters coming up are.**

**1 Michelle, Chase and Natsu Vs Hauser**

**2 Wrapping up this filler arc**

**3 The post GMG Punishment Game**

**4 A side story about Diane and Meredy**

**Then we'll start Sun Village. So it's coming we just have a view little things to wrap up.**

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little shorter than normal but I wanted to keep the final fight in its own chapter and it had been a while since I updated.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	77. Robot Facility

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

It was me, Natsu and Chase, staring down the master of the Anomaly Hunters, Hauser.

"What are we gonna do about this guy?" Chase asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu and punching his fists together "We knock his block off."

"He's been trying to kidnap me." I said "I'm not going to let him just walk away."

" **Buzz Saw Shield!"** I threw my shield out towards the man but he teleported away.

" **Mechanized Rover!"**

A small little robot with two hand cannons rolled out and started firing.

" **Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ran up behind the bot and kicked it into the air.

" **Starving Claws!"** Chase jumped up and slashed it to pieces.

" **Vine Slam!"**

I shot my tendrils towards Hauser but again he teleported.

"Damn that's annoying." Natsu said batting a grenade away.

"We have to find a way to get him to stand still." Chase said.

"RAH!" I jumped up and swung around at the Master.

"Huh?!" I was surprised when I swung right through him.

***Bang!***

"GAH!" I yelled as I got shot in the back.

" **Longsword!"**

Chase ran up and slashed through the man.

"This is a pain in the ass." Natsu said punching at Hauser "Stop running away!"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

" **Iron Bunker."**

The floor dropped down and Hauser fell into a small alcove out of the way of Natsu's attack.

" **Spiked Floor!"**

Natsu jumped back to avoid the shifting floor.

" **Cross-Cut!"**

I made an X-shaped cut in the air but again the man teleported away.

" **Shadow walk!"** Chase jumped out of the wall and managed to land a kick into Hauser's back.

_An opening_

" **Six Fairy Slash!"**

I swung quickly and cut a star pattern into the man.

***Shatter***

I looked up and Hauser crumbled into a pile of metal chunks.

"It was a fake?!"

"Indeed." A voice said **"Robo-Dummy."**

The floor hissed as steam hydraulics lifted a huge Mech into the room, with Hauser in the driver's seat.

"Now then, prepare to die!"

One of the arms revved up and a saw sliced through the floor where I had been standing. The other arm whizzed and spit out a liquid that then ignited.

"A Flamethrower!"

"It's mine!" Natsu said sucking the fire towards him "Tastes greasy."

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Natsu punched the robot and left a dent in the side.

"Natsu look out!" I yelled warning him of the incoming saw.

He flipped back. Hauser moved his Mech to swing the saw at me. I used my sword and shield to block in but I could hear the metal grinding against it.

" **Shadow Walk."**

Chase slid up the side of the bot, as her moved a trail of various weapons was left protruding down the aim.

"I can't move the arm.

" **Cleaving Slice!"** I swung my arm and cut the whole arm off at the shoulder joint.

Natsu punched the leg and knocked the Mech off balance.

"Natsu my sword." I called out "Shoot your fire at it."

"I refuse to loss to a half assed human!" Hauser said shooting his flamethrower at me.

"Who you calling Half assed?" I said as fire gathered around my sword.

"What is that?"

"My sword is capable of absorbing other magic **Fire Dragon's Sword!"**

I swung forward and sliced the robot in two **"Inferno Cleve!"**

There was a blast of red flames as my sword connected with the ground. The robot Mech was a smoldering mess and the building seemed to be coming down around us.

"I think you over did it?" Chase said.

"I must be picking up Big Sister's habits." I said looking down.

"You're picking up my what now?"

"Lucy!" I smiled and hugged her.

"So I take it you took care of the boss man." Gray asked.

"Yeah he won't bother you anymore." Chase told him

"Stupid girl!"

The cabin of the Mech flew open and Hauser was pointing a gun at us.

"DIE!"

"HA!" I was surprised that he was still alive, yet alone capable of fighting.

"Move!" Chase said tackling me.

The bullet whizzed past us.

"Fire again and you won't live to talk about it." Kanji told the man.

_When did he get here? Erza's here to._

"Now get lost!" Natsu said punching the man through the roof "And don't come back!"

I heard giggling.

"Wow I didn't think Michelle was so forward." Cana said.

"Why can't I do that?" Wendy blushed.

"It's cause our chests are so tiny." Carole told her.

I looked down and saw Chase had once again…shoved his face into my chest.

"Pervert!" I yelled.

"Hey I just saved your life!"

"And this is how you think you should be thanked?!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Well then problem solved." I said.

I watched as Michelle got in a screaming match with chase over how he 'violated her precious body.'

"Those two." Mira smiled "I think they'd be just perfect together."

"Whatever you say Mira." Erza sighed.

"So what are you two going to do?" she asked us.

"We're going back to the resort." I said "We have married people things to do."

"Oh really." Cana said nudging Erza "Getting started on the nieces and nephews early."

"It's-It's not like that!" Erza blushed.

"Hey I don't care what you two do." The drunk said "I think you should name the first one Ellie."

"Why do you think it'll be a girl?" I asked.

"It's in the cards." She smiled.

"When will my darling daughter be conceived?!" Erza yelled.

"I don't know that!" Cana said.

"Come along Dear!" Erza said dragging me off "We have work to do."

"CANA!" I yelled "I'll get you for this!"

"You'll thank me later!" she and Mira laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Conclusion to the Anomaly Hunters.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	78. Honeymoon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

After everything with the Anomaly Hunters the council showed up and arrested them, trying to hunt and murder other human beings is frowned upon in most societies. When we got back to magnolia everything went back to normal. The guild was relaxed, Chelia went back to Lamia Scale…and Chase disappeared again…I didn't even get to properly thank him.

"Hard to believe it has only been two days since all that stuff happened." Mira said.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled "I sure hope nothing like that happens again, right Michelle."

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"Something bothering you?" Mira asked me.

"It's nothing." I said getting up "I'm gonna go home, I'm a little tired."

"Oh, okay.' Lucy said.

I headed out of the guild. It was nice to feel the sun on my skin once I got outside.

"Heading home?"

I turned to the side and found Chase leaning against the wall of a nearby building.

"Oh you're back." I said looking at him.

He was dressed like he was when we first met, heavy tan cloak with a hood, the only difference was that he didn't have his mask on and his shaggy black hair was down.

"What do you mean back?" he asked.

"Well you kinda disappeared after all that stuff, you didn't really say goodbye."

"I didn't really think I needed to." He said.

"Why? Are you staying?" I asked him "I'm sure the others would love to have you at the guild."

"No." he said "I'm actually gonna head out of town."

"Oh you're leaving."

"You sound upset by that." He smiled "You gonna miss me?'

"Of course not." I pouted looking away "I-I don't care where you go, jerk.'

"Oh really~" he smirked.

"Just get lost." I mumbled.

"Well then I'm heading out." He said waving his hand "I'll see you around…"

"Yeah…see you around…."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**On the Roof of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"The two of them are just so cute." Mira smiled.

We were on the roof, watching Michelle and Chase say goodbye.

"Well I'm heading out. I'll see you around." Chase said turning away.

"Yeah…see you around…" Michelle said looking down.

"Don't just let him walk away!" Mira hissed.

"Michelle…"

"I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime." Chase said walking off.

Michelle suddenly ran up and hugged Chase from behind.

"Please…be careful…come back and visit someday."

"Yes!" Mira cheered "Now kiss…"

"Yeah, yeah." Chase said "Hug tighter."

"Huh?" Michelle then realized her large chest was squished up against Chase's back "You Perv!"

"It's not like that!" he yelled "It was just comfortable."

"Lies! You just wanna feel my lady bits on your back!"

"You keep saying how I'm the pervert but you're the one who always puts us in these positions."

"They're so stupid together." I sighed.

"Oh my God!" Mira groaned "Why won't they just make out!"

Mira was smashing two dolls who looked an awful lot like Michelle and Chase together.

"MAKE BABIES!"

"Umm…Mira?"

"See ya." Chase said walking off.

"Don't forget to write!"

"Mira chase left." I said.

"This isn't fair!" she cried "they're perfect for each other!"

"Mira you need help." I sighed.

"They were going to be the perfect couple, just like Kanji and Erza, and you and Natsu!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

**At the resort on the final days of the Honeymoon.**

"Ugh." I groaned my head flopping onto the pillow "Erza…you killing me."

Erza won't let me out of the bed, ever since Cana stopped that line about a potential baby.

"You're a man aren't you; you can go a few more times."

"Babe, I can't feel anything below my legs."

"Five minute break then onto this position from one of my books."

_I'm gonna die, my wife is gonna kill me on our honeymoon._

"Can't we just sleep or relax for the last few hours; we have to go back to Magnolia in the morning."

***sigh*** "Fine" Erza smiled snuggling closer to me "I've had my fun, that and you look like you dehydrated…and you smell like sweat."

"What do you wanna do when we get back to Magnolia?"

"Well I bet Mira and the others will want to hear stories about what we did." Erza said kissing me "You know, girl talk and stuff."

"You know I just remembered something." I whispered "Which team won the rights to the punishment game?"

"You mean that stupid bet."

"I don't think It's stupid…I think you might have to break out the maid outfit."

"Dirty boy." Erza giggled "Well when I win you'll have to wear a tux…you better start referring to me as Mistress Erza."

"You're being naughty too." I said squeezing Erza "It doesn't matter who wins, I'll still Love you."

"I love you to."

I rubbed my hand over Erza's back.

"You know I suddenly feel reenergized." I said rolling Erza under me "I think I can go a few more rounds."

"Oh really." She smiled pulling the sheets up "Well then let's go."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Let's take a trip to Sabertooth and see what Diana is up to, and maybe she'll get a visit from a special someone.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	79. Diana And Meredy

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Ha~" I sighed walking through town.

I was out doing some grocery shopping; I had to stock up on juice.

I was bored. Nothing cool had happened since Kanji and Erza wedding.

"That was…exciting."

I blushed thinking back to what happened…

Meredy had kissed me and run off.

I liked the pink haired girl, she made me feel special. I had dated girls in the past but none of them made me feel like Meredy did.

_But…I don't even know if she likes girls, yet alone me._

I headed back home, unlocking my door and unpacking my bags.

_What would I even do if she was interested in me? I don't know where we stand because she ran off right after that kiss. She said she does work that keeps her out of town all the time…I'll probably never see her again._

***Knock!***

"One Second!" I yelled to the door.

_I wonder who's here._

I opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Meredy smiled.

_Why is she here?_

Meredy was wearing a cloak that covered most of her body but I could still see her face.

"What are you…?" I said confused.

"May I come in?' she said her smile fading and becoming serious.

"Sure, come on in." I said opening the door all the way "Would you like something to drink?

"Do you have water?"

"You bet." I said going to the fridge.

I handed her the bottle and watched it touch her soft lips.

_What I'd give to be the rim of that bottle._

"So…umm…why are you here?" I asked.

"I think we should talk." She said "I think how I acted at the wedding might have given you the wrong idea."

"Oh…that." I blushed.

"I umm…I'd never done that before." She said "Kiss someone."

"It's fine." I said "you don't have to act nice with me, don't worry I'm a big girl. I get denied by straight girls all the time."

"I just didn't want you to think I was that kind of girl, one who kisses people out of the blue."

"I understand." I said "I didn't think you were like that at all. I mean kissing a girl like me…you probably like boys anyway."

"I'm…I'm not sure." Meredy said.

"Huh?"

"I'd never really thought about it." She said "But…it was nice. Ultear used to talk about how one day when we finally changed the world, I'd find a nice boy and become a wife to some man…but thinking back that never really appealed to me. I was always close to Ultear, and most of the men around me when I grew up were jerks…maybe I always liked girls and I just never knew."

"Look I'm not trying to convert you to my team." I told her.

"I've always been alone in the shadows. I've never gotten to really get close to a girl my age." She said "Sometimes I just wish I could be a normal girl…"

I smiled and moved closer to me.

"Well hell about you try it?" I said.

"Huh?"

"Come get dressed, you can borrow something of mine, let's go out dancing?"

"Wait are you…?"

"You said you thought you might like girls, you kissed me, so why don't we go out….together, on a date."

"I…I can't." she said "What if someone recognized me, Jellal and Harver would be angry."

"No one in some nightclub will care who you are." I said pulling her into my closet "Now pick out something cute, I'll be getting dressed in the other room."

"I really…"

"No buts!" I cheered "Let's party!"

* * *

**A little while later**

"Do I look alright?" Meredy asked "I've never really dressed up like this."

"You look perfect." I smiled.

Meredy had her long hair down, she was wearing red high heels and a bright red strapless dress that stop just at mid-thigh and also showed a conservative amount of cleavage. She had light make up on, the perfect amount to accentuate her natural features.

I was wearing a green party dress that matched my hair. It showed off the finer points of my body but didn't overdo it. It was shaped similar to the one Meredy was wearing. I also had on black heels and light jewelry.

"Come one let's go." I said.

"I'm not sure."

"You'll have fun." I told her.

I walked Meredy across town to the nightclub. There was a bit of a line but when your two cute girls it's easy to get in.

The club was blaring with music and flashing lights.

"This is what's considered fun?" Meredy yelled "I can barely hear myself think!"

"You'll get used to it!" I yelled back "Come on let's go get a drink!"

Meredy and I went to the bar, and I ordered us the most colorful, sparkly drinks.

"Here taste it." I told her "You'll love it, trust me."

Meredy took one sip and a look crossed her face "It's a little…fruity."

"You'll get used to it." I said taking a seat at a table.

Meredy sipped her drink and watch the crowds dancing.

_She looks uncomfortable…maybe this was a bad idea._

"Hello ladies." Some guys came up, clearly intent on hitting on us.

Meredy wasted no time looking away and hiding her face.

"What's say you two girls come dance with us." One of them said getting uncomfortably close to Merry.

"We're not interested." I told him "Please leave us alone."

"Come on cutie."

I glared at him and flashed my guild mark "You're making my friend uncomfortable, now leave."

The man and his friends complained and wandered off.

"Sorry about that." I said "There's always some jerks."

"It's fine." Meredy said looking at the dance floor.

"Hey let's go dance." I said grabbing her hand.

"Wah?!"

I pulled Meredy onto the floor and walked in front of her. I put my arms on her shoulders and swayed my hips around. I pulled her close and twisted around her. I spun around and grinded against her.

"This is dancing?" she said.

"It's called grinding." I said gyrating against her "I'd barely call it dancing. Now swing your hips to match up with mine."

Meredy slowly swayed and matched my movements.

"That's it…are you having fun yet?"

"This is…different." She smiled, her hands on my waist "It's fun."

I smiled back "Glad to hear that."

Meredy and I danced and partied all night long. The deeper and deeper into the night we got, the more she loosened up. She wanted to dance more and she was trying different things. Eventually we left the nightclub and on the way home we stopped for pizza.

_Tonight was fun, I'm glad I was able to show Meredy a good time…and I hope she just got a little taste of what it's like to be a normal girl._

We got back to my house; it was late, just after midnight.

"Boy it got late fast." I commented.

"I guess so; I should hurry and get back before Big Brother and Jellal worry."

"I didn't know you had a brother." I said.

"He's not my real brother." She corrected "I just call him that because we're close, he'll worry about me if I'm gone for much longer."

I grabbed Meredy's hand "Do you have to leave. Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I really-."

"It's late, why don't you stay here, you can leave first thing in the morning. I don't want oyu walking around alone this late."

"Diana…"

"Please?" I begged.

"It is late…" she said "I'm sure Harver won't worry too much."

I smiled and unlocked the door.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, it was nice." She said "Thank you."

"That's good." I smiled "You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"No I can't put you out of your bed." Meredy said.

"It's fine." I told her "I don't mind."

"Really, why don't we just share?"

_She wants…to share a bed with me…_

"Oh…okay sure." I smiled "That's fine."

I gave Meredy some clothes to wear as pajamas and the two of us crawled under the covers.

"Well…good night." Meredy said.

"Good night." I smiled back at her.

The two of us rolled over so our backs were to each other and started to fall asleep.

"Diana…are you awake?" Meredy asked.

"Uhh huh."

"I really did have fun tonight." She said "Spending time with you, as just a normal girl, was the best day I've ever had."

I felt the bed shift as Meredy rolled over.

"I want to show you something. **Sensory Link…** "

I felt a strange magic on my wrist. It made my heart feel strange, my whole body felt warm and fuzzy.

"What is this?" I asked looked at her.

_Her eyes are so shiny…_

"This is my magic, the ability to share emotions…"

"What feeling is this?" I asked.

"Diana…" Meredy moved closer "I…I like you…a lot…"

I smiled back "I like you to."

"I can feel how you feel too." She said.

Our faces were just inches apart but then the emotions changed.

_Worry._

"That's why we have to stop." She said "I can't be with you like that."

"What? Why?"

"Because…I can't be around…days like tonight would be once in a year occurrences. Being with me would only hurt your heart. You're a nice girl, and I don't want to hurt you."

I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with her "I don't care if I only saw you once a mouth, once a season, or once a year, I'd still care about you. I've liked other girls before…but not like this."

"Diana…We can't…"

I pulled Meredy's face close and kissed her. Just like that last time, her lips were soft.

"Please…" she begged when I broke the kiss "Don't make this harder for me."

"I don't care if you go across the globe." I told her "My feelings for you will never change."

"Don't say things like that…"

"Please Meredy." I begged "I don't care about any of that other stuff…I just care if your mine."

"Diana…"

"Please just let me hear you say it once." I whispered "Say you'll be my girlfriend."

"I…I…"

"Please!"

"Okay…" Meredy mumbled "I'll…I'll be your girlfriend."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You felt that right?" I said "I felt yours to."

"You understand this will be hard." She said hugging me close.

"Of course." I told her "But I don't care…"

That night I fell asleep in Meredy's arms.

* * *

**Harver's POV**

**The next morning.**

"Where were you last night?" I asked Meredy.

"Out." She giggled "with a friend."

"I wish you had said something." I told her "I was worried."

"Of course you were." She smirked. "Hey Bro I realized something while I was gone."

"Hmm?"

"I like girls." She smiled.

"Okay." I shrugged "If that's what makes you happy."

"What do you think Ultear would think?"

"She's be happy." I told her "As long as you're happy she would be happy."

I put my arm around Merry's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey bro I need a favor?"

* * *

**Diana's POV**

When I woke up that morning Meredy was gone. I realized that this was how our relationship was going to have to be. A few meetings a year, and she would be gone a quickly as she came.

But I didn't care, hearing Meredy call me her girlfriend was all that mattered.

***Coo***

"Huh?" I looked at my windowsill, there was a pigeon there.

"Hey shoo." I said trying to brush it off.

Instead of getting out the bird flew inside.

"Hey you stupid bird the window's that way!"

***Coo***

The bird landed on the counter and pecked at its leg, there was a little scrap of paper tied to it.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

***Coo***

The bird didn't fly away when I untied the note. It was small but contained plenty of information.

_**Dear Diana.** _

_**This is Harrier, one of my Big Bro's carrier pigeons. He says we can use Harrier to send each other letters. Don't worry Harrier will know how to find me and get back to you, he's a smart bird, just make sure to feed him when he's at your house.** _

_**So whenever you want to talk just tie a letter to his leg and he'll bring it to me.** _

_**Your Girlfriend** _

_**Meredy.** _

I looked at the note, right next to Meredy's name, was a lip mark.

_A letter, sealed with a kiss…_

I looked at the bird.

"I guess I should get you a cage huh?"

***Coo***

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I liked writing this chapter, it was fun.**

**Next Time- Post GMG Punishment Game!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	80. Punishment Game

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**First off…**

**Fuck Yeah Erza's back, we can actually start to write at a normal human pace again! I'm so happy I read the chapter 429 at like 4:30 in the morning and just didn't go back to bed.**

**Well than onto the story.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

We had all gathered at the guild, today was the day.

"We have to settle the matter of which team is stronger." Gramps.

"We have three S-Class wizard on our side we win." I said "Get the maid costume Erza!"

"Not so fast." Gramps said "We'll settle this one on one, with a true warriors game…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors.'

"The rules are simple, each team sends out a champion to play, the losers have to do the winners bidding for a day. One round only select your fighter."

"Me." I said pushing passed.

"I refuse to be his servant." Erza said stepping up to play me.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." Erza smiled.

"1,2,3 Shoot!"

In the most intense RPS game of my life my hand slammed down, cutting the air itself as I threw rock. My wife on the other hand filled the air with the sounds of shifting armor before playing scissors.

"YEAH!" I cheered.

"Uhh…." Erza just stared at her hand.

"You lose babe!"

"B-Team Wins!"

"Erza…lost…"

Everyone picked out their intended prize.

"Dibs on Erza!" I yelled.

"No fair!" Mira said "I'm gonna get stuck with Elfman, give me Erza!"

"My Wife my prize!" I said.

"You sound like a savage trying to kidnap the girl!"

"You can have Kage!"

"He's not here, he chickened out and went on a job." Mira said "And we have too few people anyway because Mystogan isn't here."

"Umm you two." Erza mumbled "Everyone else already got snatched up."

"What how!" I yelled.

"Laxus doubled down on Natsu and Elfman."

I looked over, Juvia had finally gotten to spend time with Gray, Gajeel picked up Lucy and Cana wanted Wendy for some strange reason.

"I guess we'll have to share." I pouted.

"Yay!" Mira smiled "Here put this on!"

Mira threw and outfit at Erza, a cute…sexy…maid outfit.

"Well done Mira." I said patting her head "Great minds think alike."

"Yes we do."

"All I have to do is wear this." Erza said having changed "Piece of cake."

I gave Erza a thumbs up "Yeah that's it!"

"It suits you Erza." Mira said "But you should be more conscious of how you speak…show some shame."

"Ohh yeah shame!" I smiled "Call my master."

"That's never gonna happen." She said.

"Okay how about this?" Mira asked walking up to Erza.

Mira grabbed Erza and flipped her around, dropping her to the floor and tying her hands up.

"Uhh…" I just stared.

"This is the position where the maid has to be punished." Mira smiled "Now say 'forgive me Master'."

"No!"

"Are you sure about that peasant?!" Mira said spanking my wife.

_I'm not sure if I should jump in and stop her…or join her…_

I looked up and the ceiling.

"I can die happy." I smiled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Erza yelled.

I gave her a bright smile, blood gushing out my nose "Hang in there."

"You son of a bitch!"

I sat there, a bloody puddle on the floor.

"I've never had such a good time with you Erza." I mumbled.

"You didn't do anything!"

"Did I say you could talk?" Mira said stepping on Erza's head.

I don't know what happened but Gajeel pawned Lucy of on Mira.

"It seems that Lucy will be joining us."

"Someone help me!"

_Less time on Erza…I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad that Lucy is here._

The hours passed, and I spectated Erza glorious (?) Punishment. I knew I was gonna get it tonight but for now I'd enjoy my winnings.

Eventually the clock struck twelve and then everything changed.

"Shoes on the other foot now Mira, how does this feel?!"

Now Erza was spanking Mira.

_I can't tell if this is better or worse._

"Is he still alive?" someone said poking my squirming corpse.

"I don't know, look at all the blood around him, and his nose is like a fountain."

"You've seen better days big brother." Lauren commented "I never knew you were such a pervert, I can't believe I admired you."

I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their shoulder.

"We're going home." Erza snapped.

"Yes…dear." I said leaving a trail of red behind.

* * *

**At Home.**

"I have nothing to say to you." Erza said dropping me on the couch "I expected better of you."

"Uhh…sorry?" I shrugged "I let my own pleasure get the better of me, but I didn't know you like that."

Erza bopped me on the head "Knock it off pervert."

I looked into Erza's eyes and smiled "I'm sorry."

"It was no big deal." She said "You guys won and that was the reward. If I had won I would have made you wear something similar."

"Good thing I won." I smirked "Cause that maid outfit was really sexy."

"You thought so?" Erza said leaning in close.

I reached out a kissed her.

"I love you Erza."

"I love you too Kanji." She said.

Erza grabbed my hand and started to walk to bed.

"You know…" I said putting my hands on her waist "for someone who was celibate until about six weeks ago you've become quite the sexual deviant."

"I don't know what you're thinking." Erza said throwing clothes at me "I may have forgiven you but you're still sleeping on the couch pervert."

Erza slammed the door in my face.

"Huh…Erza? Are you serious?" I said "It's not fair, I won…you can't tease me like this. It's inhumane to leave a man like this!"

"Good night sweetheart!" Erza yelled through the door."

"Night…" I mumbled walking to the couch.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Hmmm?" I mumbled opening my eyes to the morning sun.

I was on the couch but there was a weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Erza was sleeping on my chest.

"Morning." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Erza snuggled closer "The bed was cold and lonely, so I came and joined you."

I pulled Erza close "It's a little cramped but I don't mind sharing."

"What'ch you doing?" Scruff said hopping onto the couch with us.

"Keeping warm." I said.

"I've got fur for that." He said.

None of us said much, we all just laid on the couch together enjoying the sunrise through the window…

My little family and me.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Now that we know how Erza spent the Timeskip I can actually write more stuff, YAY!**

**Next Time- Sun Village.**

* * *

**I now have a formal schedule for which I update my stories.**

**Weekends- Whatever I feel like/ Off**

**Monday- Futanari Lucy and The Long Journey**

**Tuesday- Asuka the Futa Ninja and The Heartfilia Family.**

**Wednesday- Whatever I feel like/ Day off**

**Thursday- Futanari Lucy and The Heartfilia Family**

**Friday- Nami's Futanari Adventure and Tortured Soul**

**Hunting Dog gets updated whenever I feel like it.**

* * *

**You can check my Profile if you ever want to double check but Long Journey gets updated every Tuesday (Probably additional day now due to the latest manga chapters.)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	81. Dawn of a new adventure

__

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

We were having a nice relaxing day. I was invited to the communal bath with the others. It was strange, sharing a bath with a bunch of other girls, I was kinda embarrassed.

"Hmm this is so nice." Lucy said stretching out.

"Who'd wanna go out working when you can relax in this." Cana said.

"There have been so many request lately." Lisanna commented "It's hard to keep up."

"All the more reason to relax." I said "Get as much out of your time off as you can."

"Says the girl who joined the guild and has done what…two jobs."

"Hey I did three." I pouted "First we had the wedding and then I did a few jobs with Laxus. It's not my fault I just joined and I'm still learning how a real guild works."

"More importantly." Cana said walking over to Lucy "Is it true you let Natsu cop a feel?"

"Oh my." Michelle said "How scandalous."

"Didn't you shove a man into you cleavage a few days ago?" I commented.

"It-It's not like that!" both Lucy and Michelle yelled.

"I know everything." Cana smirked "Now be fair and let sissy have a squeeze."

"CANA!" Lucy yelled "Stop! That tickles!"

"By the way." Levy spoke up "Where's Wendy?"

I sat back washing my hair.

"She went on a mission with Erza and Kanji." Mira explained "Something about a sweet reward, I'm not sure but they had to drag Kanji and Scruff with them."

"That's odd." Lisanna said "I thought Erza was over there."

"Hmm?" I said peeking out my eyes as water ran down my body

I saw a red haired girl on the other side of the bath.

_That doo is to dark to be Erza's…_

The girl stood up, long flowing hair still floating in the water "Blondie~"

"Flare!" I said surprised.

"Why is she…?"

"You!" Cana said jumping out of the bath.

"Wait!"

Lucy and I each grabbed a leg and Cana fell down.

"She's not a bad person!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah Flare's…Flare." I shrugged.

"Let me help you…" Flare said "I'll wash you."

Flare used her hair to scrub each and every inch of Cana.

"Oh Wow!" Cana said in shock.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Now that Raven Tail is gone…" she mumbled "I have nowhere left to go."

"So what you followed me."

"No." Flare shook her head and pointed at Lucy "I followed her."

"Why don't we go ask Master if you can stay." Lucy asked her.

Flare just blush "But…I don't want to join Fairy Tail."

"They why are you here!"

The rest of us finished bathing. Flare kept to herself over in the corner.

"You know." I said getting changed "I don't mind you staying."

"I'm fine Lauren." She mumbled.

"Hey." I smiled "You called me Lauren, not Mistress Lauren."

"You…always asked to be called just Lauren." She said.

"Well if you've got no place to go why don't you stay with me for a bit." I told her "I have a guest room."

"No thank you." She shook her head "I have someplace I'd like to go."

"Okay." I said "But be careful on your own okay."

"I will."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

After getting back from another 'exciting' play with Erza, we let ourselves into Michelle and Lucy's home. When she got back we asked about sharing out loot, candy, with Natsu and Gray but she said they were out of town. We decided that we'd go check on them and make sure everything was okay.

Those two were just supposed to kill a monster, they accomplished that much cause the thing was smashed and passed out, but Natsu and Gray were nowhere to be see.

"What happened here?" Michelle wondered.

"That's the monster from the request." Wendy said.

"It's been here for a while." I pointed out.

"Help me~"

We looked back and Happy was dragging his exhausted body towards us.

"Happy?!"

"What happened to you?" Scruff asked.

"Well you see…they beat it…and then started fighting, over there…for three days, they stop to sleep and eat but don't give me any."

"I see." Erza said looking at the two boys beating each other up "Alright that's enough."

Erza walked over to stop the fight.

"Shut up!"

And they both punched her in the face.

"AHHHH!" everyone yelled.

I trudged over "Gentlemen…no…children, do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I-I-I-It was a-."

"You idiots!" I yelled throwing them both to the ground "You're lucky I don't kill you!"

I went over and helped Erza up "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She said wiping blood off her nose.

I grabbed them boys by the collar and stormed off "Let's go home!"

* * *

**Later**

"Wow you two are ridiculous." Elfman laughed at Natsu and Gray.

"I'm never working with him again!"

"You two should act your age." Romeo told them.

"I think I'm more mature than you." Carole added.

"I want nothing to do with that moron!"

I was over at the bar, half napping.

"Master there's another request." Mira said.

"So many." I whined "And they all ask for certain people."

"Natsu and Gray!" Gramps yelled this one's for you.

"Hang on old man." Natsu yelled "I ain't working with him."

"Yeah no way!" Gray said.

Gramps kept reading the request before a look and fear hit his face.

"No…you will take it, and you will treat it with the utmost seriousness."

"Gramps?" I said "What's up?

"This request, is from Warrod Sequen, amongst the wizard saints he is ranked 4th, on of the Four God's of Ishgar."

"Someone like that needs the guild help." I said confused "It must be serious, why ask for those two?"

"You two will go." Erza said "And to make sure you don't screw it up we'll be coming with you, as a team."

"We will?" Lucy said.

"Yeah we are."

_Something doesn't add up, I'm curious._

"Mind if I tag along to?" Lauren asked "I'm itching to stretch my legs and a little experience will help."

"I don't mind." I smiled "We'll head out in two hours."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Arriving at Sun Village.**

**I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, Wakaba's daughter now has a canon appearance, how cool id that. Carole will still be her own character in this story, that cover changed nothing.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	82. Sun Village

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Having packed for the trip the eight of us, Natsu, Gray, Erza, myself, Lucy, Michelle, Wendy and Lauren headed out to meet the requestors, Warrod Sequen. With us were the cats, Happy, Carla and Scruff. The old guy who made the request lived out in the middle of nowhere so it was quite the trek.

"It's so pretty out here." Wendy smiled as we walked.

"The air's so fresh." Lucy commented.

"Even the breeze is pleasant." Erza sighed.

"Yeah it is nice out here." I added.

"Feel's like were going on a picnic." Happy smiled.

"Well we could…" Scruff said.

"If it wasn't for that." Carla said gesturing to the bickering Natsu and Gray.

"Will you two stop it." Erza scolded them "We're about to meet a very important person."

"Jeez do you two do anything but fight?" Lauren groaned.

"To think we came to keep an eye on them." Lucy mumbled.

"This may be harder than we expected." I shrugged "Whatever."

"So can someone give me a reminder." Scruff said "Mt. Jura was a Wizard Saint, as is Master but, what is a Wizard Saint?"

"The Wizard Saints are 'supposedly' the ten strongest wizards in all of Fiore, Gramps is one as is Jura, and Jellal used to be one, same with Phantom's Master Jose. The four at the top are called The Gods of Ishgar " I explained.

"Sound terrifying." Scruff said.

"What's Ishgar?" Wendy asked.

"A long time ago that's what they called the continent." Lauren told her.

"Why would someone as strong as that…need help from those two?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu and Gray hadn't stopped yelling at each other since we left the guild.

"Ah look there's a house." Wendy called out.

"I guess we're here." Lauren said "Finally my feet are killing me."

"Why did you wear heels?" Erza asked her.

"I needed to look good as well."

Lauren was wearing a long red Chinese's dress with a slit so her right leg was exposed and had a pair of black heels on.

"You knew we were walking." I said "you should have packed more practically."

"I'll be fine." She mumbled.

We walked up to the house and let ourselves in.

"Hello?" Erza called "We're from Fairy Tail."

"Sshhh." A voice said "The plants like quiet, so do them a favor and shut yer stinking traps."

We all got quiet.

"Haha! It was a joke!" an old man yelled "The plants love the voices of people."

I assumed this was Warrod, he was old, wrinkled, weathered and his head kinda looked like broccoli.

"It's a talking tree." Michelle commented.

"He doesn't look very strong." Gray remarked.

Calming down from his laughter Warrod looked at us.

"Which ones of you are Natsu and Gray?" Warrod proceeded to pick up Happy and Carla "Wow you're much more feline than I expected. AH what a great joke!"

"I think this guy's senile." Lauren whispered.

"Yeah…he seems a few trees short of an orchard."

Are idea was all but confirmed when the old guy started drinking out of a watering can.

"Maybe he has roots in his brain?" Scruff said "Is that a thing?"

"I'm not sure." Michelle told the Exceed.

"Excuse me." Erza said stepping forward "but are you Warrod Sequen?"

"Indeed I am." The man said.

The old guy invited us outside to the front lawn. As he was walking outside he stopped and looked at me. A strange look crossed his face.

"Something wrong Sir?"

"You look like…never mind my old eyes must be playing tricks on me…"

I followed him out and we all took a seat at the table outside.

"After I retired I came here to try and bring life back to the deserts." Warrod said.

"You used to be in a guild?" Lauren asked.

"yes but that was a long time ago." He laughed "but now I use my **Green Magic** to bring life to these deserts."

"That's quite the noble cause." Michelle smiled.

"I just do it for fun, it's a hobby." Warrod told her "Anyway a while back when I was trekking through the desert I found a village, according to my books it is called the Village of the Sun, that village worships an ever-burning flame."

"A ever-burning flame?" Natsu wondered.

_I bet he's trying to figure out how it tastes._

"Yes but now that village is frozen, flame and all. I'm not sure if it was natural or man-made. Warrod said "I'm not sure how it happened but the people are still alive under that ice."

"What?!"

"Knowing they're still alive I can't leave them like that, which is why I requested your help."

"So you want me to melt it?" Natsu asked.

"Then why ask for me?" Gray said.

"This will require you as well." Warrod told him.

"Not to be rude." Erza spoke up "But can't a wizard with your strength solve this matter on his own?"

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood something." Warrod said "A Wizard Saint is not all powerful, my title is nothing more than a word, a formality, there are dozens of mages stronger than me in this country alone, outside of Fiore, even more. Also my magic is not suited for attacking; I doubt I could win against spirted young folks like yourselves."

"Everyone has strengths and weaknesses." Warrod explained "That is why guilds exist."

"Hmmm." I hummed to myself.

"You're right." Erza smiled.

"We'll do it." Natsu cheered.

"Leave it to us." Lucy told him.

"So where is this place?" Lauren asked.

"About 2000 kilometers south of here." Warrod explained.

"That's quite the walk." Michelle said.

"Bet you regret wearing heels now." Scruff joked at Lauren.

"Shut it cat."

"Well I can help with that." Warrod said "Gather your things over there."

We all put our things in one place.

"Now turn right…"

We did.

"HA! That was a joke."

"Knock it off!"

I suddenly felt like I was lifted off the ground, when I looked down I saw the grass was growing into a large plant.

"Wow!"

"What is this?!"

"Good Luck." Warrod smiled.

This little tree shot up and started shooting us across the country.

_This is insane! A magic that can control nature itself…weak my ass._

When the tree came to a stop, we had landed in a frozen village.

"This is so weird." Lauren said.

"He wasn't kidding, everything is frozen solid." Lucy said.

"Warrod had mentioned people." Erza said "But I don't see anyone."

"Hmm?"

"What is it Natsu?" I asked.

We all followed his eyes and saw where all the people were…they were giants.

"WHOA!"

"They're huge!"

"This is a village of giants!" I yelled.

"Something wrong Gray?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing."

"To think such large people exist." Erza said walking next to me.

"Even the dogs are big." Wendy pointed out.

"Any way we should help them out." Natsu said.

Natsu tried his best to just heat up the ice but that didn't work. Gray said that he couldn't tell what the ice was, just that it wasn't normal.

"Seems someone bet us to the punch."

Erza and I turned around and saw three men at the top of a building.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A guild of treasure hunters, Sylph Labyrinth."

A guild of treasure hunters, Sylph Labyrinth."

"Thank I got it the first time." I told them.

"Treasure hunters?" Wendy asked.

"I guess they hunt treasure." Scruff nodded.

"I had enough of hunters the other week." Michelle sighed.

"Sorry but the treasure that's sleeping here is ours." The one man with long hair said.

"Treasure? Who cares about that?" Natsu and Gray said.

"Then why are you here?"

"We're gonna melt the ice and free the village." Happy told them.

"That'll get in our way!"

"The Eternal Flame that burns in this village is a super rare S-class treasure." The hunter explained "The giants are always protecting it, but this is our chance to snag it while they're immobilized."

"That flame is the God of this village." Lauren said "Taking it would really piss them off."

"We can't just walk away from Treasure!"

"What kind of men would we be?!"

"DUN!"

"Hurry up we gotta get that treasure before these wizards get in the way." They yelled running off.

"The Flame is frozen to." Gray told them.

"Don't underestimate us." The black haired one said "With this rare treasure the **Moon Drip** we can melt that ice."

"How'd they get their hands on that?" I wondered.

"That's the stuff Lyon was using back on Galuna Island." Lucy reminded us.

"Hey if we have that we can free the village." Natsu pointed out.

"Hurry up and catch them!"

The others ran off, leaving me and Erza behind.

"Well I guess we can look around for a bit." I said "Maybe we can figure out how this happened."

"Sounds like a plan." My wife said.

A little puzzle solving led Erza and I to the top of a nearby mountain, the supposed location of the Eternal Flame, but nothing was there.

"Well this sucks." I mumbled.

"Are you feeling alright?" Erza asked me "You're voice sounds all funny."

I looked back at Erza to say something and just stared at her.

We both gulped.

"Why are you so small?"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"AHHHHH!"

"What the hell happened?!" I yelled.

"I don't know, you tell me why we look like kids?!"

For some reason Erza and I both looked like eight year olds.

"This is no good." Erza said as I helped her off the floor "I'm not used to moveing around like this."

"What your center of gravity off?" I asked gesturing to her chest "You know…without you lady bits?"

"Just-Just shut up!" Erza pouted "You're stuck like this to!"

"Well then let's try and find a way back to normal." I told her.

We realized in this state our magic was pretty much useless.

"You two look just pathetic."

We both turned and saw a familiar face.

"Minerva!"

"Did you do this?" Erza asked.

"No that would be my partner." She said.

"That mark." I said looking at her waist "Succubus Eye is a dark guild…a fairly minor one though."

"Strength is all that matters…I plan on working my way higher."

"So you've turned to the darkness." Erza said "How unfortunate. You've lost your pride as a wizard…"

"Enough talk, let's resume our fight."

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Where are Erza and Kanji?" I asked Wendy.

"They stayed back to look for clues." She said.

The treasure hunters suddenly split up, surprising me.

"We can't let some puny wizards get in our way, eliminate the competition."

"Treasure hunting is dangerous, DUN."

"Our jobs are dangerous to." Natsu told them.

"If you wanna fight let's be quick about it." Gray smirked.

"Alright!" Natsu went to attack but the guy with the big head slammed a hammer down.

"Whoa!"

_That Hammer's shaped like a fist._

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Natsu punched the hammer but the hand closed around him, allowing the DUN guy to throw him.

" **Ice Make Lance!"**

Gray shot a hurl of lances but the other guy used his sword to cut them apart.

"Eat This, **Chain Blade!"**

The guy pulled a lever and his sword got longer.

"Whoa there!"

I used my heel to catch the sword and push it away.

I turned when I heard a gunshot ring out.

"A sniper…"

"Nice dodge but next time I won't miss!"

_Where is he, I can't get a spot on him with the echo._

" **Sagittarius!"**

Lucy summoned one of her spirits, a horse guy to combat the sniper.

"These guys are pretty good." Natsu pointed out.

"They're not too bad." I said "Especially since they don't use magic."

"Go home we don't have time for some wizards." The sniper said.

"We're not just some wizards." Michelle told him "See I got you bottle already."

"What how?!"

"My vines." The girls smiled.

"Drake shot her!"

"Sagittarius!"

The arrow and the bullet hit each other and stopped.

"Give it back you little thief." The guy said pointing a sword at her.

"No I'm good." Michelle said changing into her battle outfit and pointing her sword back "Don't even try it."

The chain blade shot out and Michelle threw the bottle to Gray, who threw it to me, I threw it to Natsu, and her threw it to Lucy. The Moon Drip made its way around to Wendy, Carla and Scruff, it was all set to go to Happy when the blue cat dropped it.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

"I'm sorry…" Happy pouted.

"But look…" Lucy pointed out "It only managed to melt that little spot."

"It wouldn't have worked from the start." I said "What a shame."

"What's wrong Natsu?" I heard Happy ask.

"I hear something…a voice."

Natsu suddenly ran off leaving us in the dust.

"Wait you moron!" Gray yelled.

"Come on let's follow them." Lucy said.

"Right!"

The boys quickly our ran us forcing all the girls to fall behind.

"Kyaa!"

"Are you alright Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry I slipped on the ice."

"It's fine." I said helping her up.

The cats had flown off to look in the sky but they weren't back yet.

"Umm something is bother me." Wendy said.

"Yeah me to." Michelle pointed out.

"What is happening over there?"

Two of those hunters were trying to pass themselves off as Happy and Carla.

"Come on that's just sad." I sighed

"We've been found out! I guess we'll have to fight." The men said.

"We don't really want to fight." Wendy said "We just want to save the giants.

"Who cares about them." The man with the sword said "They're just in the way!"

He took a big slash out of the giant's leg.

"Knock it off." I said walking forward "Before I get pissed."

"I'll do whatever I want."

" **STOP!"**

Wendy roared and blew the man away.

"DUN!"

The big guy swung the hammer and I lifted my leg and blocked the hammer.

"Whoa!" Wendy said "She stopped it with one leg."

I kicked around and pushed the hammer away and drilled the guy with a kick.

"I may have **Sun Dragon Magic,** but I've been studying Martial Arts since I could walk." I told the men "My kicks can shatter skulls, do you really wanna take on my **Sun Dragon Style?"**

"I won't be beat but some fast footwork." The man with the sword said.

He swung and me but Michelle stepped up and blocked it with her sword. I did a back flip kick and drilled the big head. I attacked with a flurry of magic infused kicks, I was a shining glimmer of light.

I flipped back and held one leg up.

"Had enough?" I asked.

Behind me I could hear a series of gunshots that Lucy and Wendy were avoiding. Michelle was blocking sword strikes from the other man while I stared down the big fella.

"We men can easily beat a few mere women."

"Kya!"

I looked back to see Wendy had fallen over.

"Got ya!"

"Wendy!"

I saw the bullet screech pat and was about to hit Wendy.

***PSST!"**

The bullet was stopped in midair.

"No way…" I said stunned.

"Flare."

"What was that?" my friend asked "You said something about Mere Women?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Red, Blue, Blonde and Black**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	83. Blazing Sun

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Ummm Thank you." Wendy whispered to Flare.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy and I both asked.

"I was stalking Blondie." Flare said.

"HUH?!"

"Just kidding…With no place to go I went back…"

"Went back?"

"Yes, to my home…" Flare explained "This mark on my chest, is the crest of Sun Village."

"Wait so this place is your home town?" I asked.

"When I was young I was abandoned and taken in by the Giants." Flare said "And when I came home, I found my people like this…it's unforgivable!"

"Whoa wait we didn't freeze those guys!" the man with the sword said.

"We're just here for the Eternal Flame DUN."

"And that's no better!" Flare said shooting her hair at the men "That Flame is the protector of this village; I won't let you tamper with it!"

"Move aside." The man with the sword came up and slashed through Flare's Hair.

"My Hair!"

" **Cancer!"**

Lucy's Spirit used its magic to lengthen Flare's hair.

"Huh?"

"We came to protect the Giants." Lucy explained.

"We'll help you." Wendy told her.

"Let's all work together." Michelle smiled.

"It'll be just like the god old days." I smiled stepping up to Flare "You know, like a month ago."

"Two of Raven Tail's Strongest coming back at ya!"

Flare threw her hair around and knocked the sword guy away.

"DUN!"

I flipped up to avoid the hammer.

" **Sun Dragon Style: Double Talon Spear!"**

I kicked both my feet down and planted the hammer in the dirt. I placed my hands down and spun on the hammer.

" **Solar Vortex Roundhouse!"**

I spun around and drilled the guy in the side of the head with a hard kick. Behind me I saw Lucy spirit get hit with a bullet.

_Of course that old school bow couldn't best a rifle._

Michelle ran up and started trading sword strikes with the hunter. Her swordsmanship was good but so was his as the two quickly reached a stalemate.

" **Wolf Fang Hair!"**

Flare's hair took the shape of a wolf and charged at the man. He sliced through it easily.

"Measly hair won't stop us!"

"This hair was a blessing bestowed upon me by the Eternal Flame." Flare explained **"Firefly Hair!"**

The tufts of Flare's hair that had been cut ignited and exploded into a bright fire.

"Hiroshi!"

_I guess that was his name…I should get back to my fight._

"HYA!"

Wendy tried to get an attack in but she got snatched up by the hand on the mallet. I took a look around, in seconds things had gone south quick, Flare's hair was tied up, Lucy was being shot at and Wendy was stuck in the mallet. Hiroshi had his sword at Flare's throat.

"Big Sis…" Michelle mumbled.

_If I in rush stupidly someone will get killed…If I was still in Raven Tail that might be okay…but I'm not that kind of person now…_

"See its ten years too early for mages like you to be picking a fight with us!" Hiroshi said.

"Hahaha." I let out a quiet laugh "That's funny handsome."

I looked up and him and smiled "Cause it's a century too early for you to pick a fight with just me, yet alone five mages."

"Michelle!"

"Right."

The girl lifted her shield and boosted me into the air.

" **Sun Dragon Style: Refractory Kicks!"**

I kicked my legs and covered the battle field in a series of light blasts.

"I can't see!"

I flipped up on the big guys back and stuck my legs under his arms. I threw all my weight forward, flipping him head over heels.

" **Sunset Flip!"**

Once I dropped him I bolted over to Hiroshi. I kicked him in the stomach, making him double over.

"OHHH!" he groaned.

I put one leg above his head and the other under, as I closed them quickly.

" **Scissor Kick!"**

"WAHHH!" I looked back to see the sniped flying right at me.

"Try not to look up my dress okay." I smirked.

I dropped low and raised one foot to meet the man.

" **Sun Dragon's Super Kick!"**

"Easy as pie." I smiled as the dust settled.

"Wow." Lucy said observing the damage "You're really good."

"You combined your Martial Arts skills with your magic." Wendy said "It's kinda like Bacchus fighting style."

"Yeah you could say that." I nodded "I infuse my kicks with the light of the sun."

"They don't look like they'll be getting up soon." Michelle said changing back to her normal form.

"So why did you come here?" Lucy said.

"When I was little I lived here." Flare explained "But I didn't like being the only one different…so I left, before that I had never seen a person the same size as me…it was terrifying, that's how I ended up like this, a nervous wreck…"

"This is where I came in right." I said snapping my fingers.

"Yes." Flare nodded.

* * *

**Three Years ago.**

"Why do I have to go out shopping?" I mumbled "Can't daddy send other people to do this, I'm the guild master's daughter, and I'm entitled to having people wait on me. When I get older…and even more beautiful I'll convince the annoying boys to do it for me."

I looked down and my flat chest "I just have to actually hit puberty for that to work."

I took a deep breath "You're fourteen Lauren you have plenty of growing to do."

I went around to various stalls of the picked up the various fruits and vegetables on the list.

"Hey what do you think you're doing thief!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I walked over to see what the problem was. A crowd had gathered around some girl.

"This girl tried to steal from me."

"I…I…" the crowd was getting restless.

"This is what we do to thieves!"

The man kicked the girl in the arm, splitting the skin on her shoulder.

"AHHHH!"

"You want more?"

I stepped up and stopped the man's foot with my own.

"You made your point." I said "She apologized so let it go."

The crowd dissipated and I helped the girl up.

"Hey you alright."

She just looked away.

"Hey we should look at that shoulder." I said "That's a bad cut. Why don't you come with me."

The girl just nodded, I held her hand and we walked back to the guild.

"I'm Lauren, what's your name?" I asked.

"Fl...r…e"

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said "I didn't hear you."

"Flare…" the girl mumbled.

"That's a pretty name." I smiled.

We got back to the guild and I brought Flare to my room.

"Let's clean that cut." I said grabbing a first aid kit.

I got stuff out and wet a rag.

"This might sting a bit." I said dabbing the cloth.

"Hee…" the girl bit her lip.

"Sorry, but it's a disinfectant and it'll keep it from getting infected."

"Okay…"

"So." I said wiping the blood off her shoulder "Why were you stealing?"

"I didn't know you had to pay."

I laughed to myself "Really? You have to pay for almost everything."

"Oh…well…I don't have money…I don't even know how you make money…"

I got a bandage out to wrap the girl's shoulder.

"I think this might scar." I said "he must have had steel toes boots."

"It's okay."

"So how old are you?" I asked wrapping her shoulder.

"Fourteen." She mumbled.

"Really, me to." I smiled.

I looked down and saw the girls dress…and then her chest.

_She's fourteen…_

"Is something wrong?" Flare asked me.

"Life is so unfair." I mumbled.

Once I finished wrapping up Flare's shoulder I put the kit away.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know…I don't really have any place to go…"

"You said you needed some money right." I said "Why don't you stay here with me, join my guild."

"What's a guild?"

"Well this will take a while…"

* * *

**Back in the Present.**

"I joined Raven Tail to stay close to the first friend I ever made." Flare said "I didn't know any better, I thought hating Fairy Tail was what was normal."

"That was my fault." I explained to the other three girls "That's what I was raised to believe."

"It's okay." Wendy said "We're all friends now."

"So you decided to go back home after we saw you the other day?" I said.

"Yes." Flare said starting to tear up.

I put my hand on the leg and smiled "Don't be so upset they're still alive we can save them."

"Maybe the Eternal Flame can melt the ice." Flare said standing up "I'll show you where it is."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- It's just two kids fighting a grown woman.**

**Did you guys read the latest chapter, Erza was so cool. I have some interesting stuff planned for when we get there, but we still have to get through Tartarus first, and I don't want to rush and catch up to the Manga too soon.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	84. Drawn to Darkness

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Wah!"

Erza and I were getting pushed around by Minerva. In this tiny form I couldn't create much more than a little static, barely a spark. My clothes were oversized, Erza had no armor and I was still half stuck under my coat.

"Haha!" Minerva laughed "You two are nothing but mere children."

_Damn bitch._

Minerva was basically ignoring me and focusing her attacks on Erza, kicking her around.

"I'll crush you into dust, all to wipe away the embarrassment from the Grand Magic Games!"

"HYA!"

I jumped up, I might be small but I still got a few tricks.

"HA!"

I pulled back and punched Minerva in the face.

"Ugh!" she groaned rubbing her chin.

"Keep your hands off my wife."

"RAHHH!"

Minerva snapped her fingers and I was blow back by an explosion.

"Kanji!"

_That was pretty stupid. I can't really fight back like this; we need to take care of who ever made us like this first._

I got up and slapped Minerva's back while she was distracted by Erza. My pathetic state only allowed me to frizz up her hair.

"You're getting annoying." She said throwing me to the ground "I'm trying to kill Erza here. But before I do that…" she looked at Erza "Plead for your life. Do that and maybe, just maybe I'll spare you weak lives."

"I would never bow to someone like you, a wizard who's lost her pride." Erza glared back "Magic was created to protect those important to you, there's still hope for you…"

Minerva started speaking in a strange language, and then she got ready to slash Erza in two. It was at that moment I felt all my power come rushing back and saw Erza was…growing.

_This is really awkward, but…I kinda like watching this…Oh god I'm a crazy person!_

"My body!"

"Alright!"

Erza sprung up and kicked Minerva in the face.

"RAHHH!"

I drilled her with a gut punch, sending her flying back.

"Fine." Minerva smirked "I prefer you like this. But I think first you should probably do something about your clothes."

I looked over, Erza shirt…only covered from her mid-stomach and up.

Erza's face was beet red "I don't have enough magic to change yet…"

"Here." I said draping my coat over Erza "It's better than nothing. By the way." I looked away from Minerva "You shouldn't be so vulgar. Do something about your own clothes."

"Huh?" Minerva looked down and saw she had no pants on "KYA! Where did they go."

"They're over here." Erza smiled "They got caught on me before."

"Now than." I said dashing forward **"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

I managed to hit Minerva easily. Suddenly a loud noise rang out through the town and then I was all tiny again.

"What the heck?!"

"I see that fool is still alive." Minerva said.

"Uhh." Erza and I both stared at her.

"AH Even Me?!" Minerva said looking at her tiny body "Has he lost his mind?!"

_She's…kinda cute._

Mere seconds later we were all restored to normal.

"What the heck is going on?!"

The village was than engulfed and a blazing heat that melted the ice.

"The Ice is melting…"

"The others must have done it…"

Suddenly a shadow overcast us.

"This is strange, humans are milling about in the village…"

I looked up and saw one of the giants was staring down at us.

"Let's take a hiatus for now." Minerva said running off "We'll settle this one day, on an even grander stage."

"Minerva!" Erza yelled after her "Don't let the darkness control you."

"You are mistaken." The woman smirked "It is I who will control the darkness."

And with that the woman ran off.

"Do you really think there's hope for someone like her?" I asked.

"I think there is." Erza smiled at me "I just have this feeling…"

"Come on." I said putting an arm around her "Let's go find the others."

* * *

**Later**

Once we met up with the others, Natsu was already bonding with the giants.

Lauren explained that the others had freed the Eternal Flame, A dragon, and he freed the giants. Supposedly the village was frozen by and "Ice Devil Slayer"

"We got our weapons to fight back, and then we don't remember much after that." The giant said.

"That Slayer came here to kill Atlas Flame thinking it was a demon…" I mumbled "Hmmm."

"All this was caused by a simple misunderstanding." Erza nodded "How odd…"

"I still don't get it." Gray said "That weird guy I fought said something about opening the gates of Hell."

"Tartarus…" I hummed.

"Scary…" Michelle shivered.

"You were in the Oracion Sies, weren't you there ally?" Wendy asked her.

"Back when I was…a member…" Michelle said "The Baram Alliance had all but crumbled, I never had any meeting with Tartarus, Midnight kept the actions of our plans to just us."

"Succubus Eye was just a subordinate." Gray said "Maybe they got sent here to protect it."

"Who cares the jobs done!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah it is." I nodded "We'll worry about all that other junk later."

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Hey?" Lucy spoke up "Where'd Flare go?"

"She's back here." I said pointing behind the tree "What are you doing Flare?"

"Flare?! Are you there?"

All the giants stood up.

"Hey you have guests." I told her "They look like they wanna talk."

"I abandoned the village, never said goodbye…"

""So what they're…not…that angry…" I said looking at the giants "Ehh maybe not."

"Are you really Flare?" the one giant asked "You got big…but you're still smaller than us."

"So how was it?" a different giant asked the girl.

"At first it was scary…but it was also fun." Flare nodded.

"It's the same regardless of where you are, as long as you're alive." The giant told her "No matter how far you travel, staying or leaving is always up to you."

"Yes." Flare nodded.

"Well then there's only one thing left to say." The man smiled.

"Welcome back daughter."

"I…I…" Flare was starting to cry "I'm home!"

That was the first time I saw Flare smiled so brightly, it touched my heart. That night we partied with the giants, forgetting all about Tartarus and the other Dark Guild.

* * *

The next morning I was up early, exploring the village before we left.

"Are you getting ready to leave?"

I turned back and saw Flare.

"Yeah, we gotta get back and tell that old guy we finished the job."

I took a seat on a log and Flare joined me.

"You know my offer still stands." I told her "I don't mind if you join Fairy Tail and come stay with me for a while."

"Thank you." Flare shook her head "But…maybe another time."

"Are you sure?" I asked "I'd really like to have you around."

"I'm home for the first time in years." She said "I'd like to stay and enjoy it for a while, maybe someday."

Flare and I sat and watched the sunrise.

"Thank you Lauren." Flare said.

"Hmm?"

"For being my friend." She said "My first friend."

I just smiled back "No, thank you for being there for me."

"I don't…"

"Growing up in Raven Tail, I didn't have a lot of other kids my age around, yet alone girls. When I met you that was the first time I really met another girl my age."

"I guess we've both changed a lot since then." Flare said.

"Yeah, we have."

"You've gotten even more beautiful." Flare smiled.

"I still look like nothing compared to you."

We both laughed.

"Well, I should get going." I said standing up "You wanna come say goodbye?"

"Mhm." Flare nodded.

We headed back and the others were all finished loading up for the trip back.

"You all set?" Big bro asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Lucy asked Flare "We'd love to have you."

"We could always use extra people around the guild." Erza said.

"Yeah come on!" Natsu yelled.

Flare brushed her hair behind her ear "I'm sorry I just…"

"It's fine." I told her "Just promise you'll keep in touch."

"I will." She said.

"The note said we just hit this leaf and the plant will bring us back." Gray said.

"Everyone ready?" Erza said.

We all nodded and she slapped the leaf. The trunk jerked and we started flying back to Warrod's house.

"Whoooo!" Natsu yelled.

"It's still such an amazing view." Lucy said.

"Well that's another job in the books." Michelle said "And another great story to tell others."

I was gripping the leaves tightly as we soared back.

"What are you crying about?" Gray asked me.

I moved my hand up and brushed a tear away "Just…gonna miss my friend."

"What's to miss." Kanji said "She's right here."

"AAHHH LAUREN HELP ME!"

My brother was holding Flare by the hair and dragging her with us.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Kanji!" Erza snapped.

"She looked kinda conflicted about not going." He said "So I took the Natsu approach and forced her."

He gave the hair a tug and Flare landed on the leaves with us.

"Well I guess you don't have much choice." I smiled.

"I guess not…" Flare sighed "I'll be coming with you then."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Spa break, and a little time out at Crime Sorciere.**

**I grappled back and forth with having Flare join the cast, you can kinda see that in the writing with how they keep asking. In the end I couldn't just write her off, I wanted her to stay.**

**It sounds selfish but it's my story and I did what I wanted.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	85. The Calm Before The Storm

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Haha!" Warrod laughed "See I know you could do it."

"It was a piece of cake." Natsu smiled.

"Actually it was a little harder than planned, some outside interference." I shrugged.

"What ever happened to those thieves?" Gray asked.

"We sent them flying." Lucy smirked.

"I sent them flying." Lauren corrected "You just helped."

"It seems there are more of you then when you left…" Warrod said looking at Flare.

"Umm yes hello." She mumbled "It's nice to meet you."

"Speak up." Lauren sighed "Grow a bit of a backbone."

"Sorry I'm just nervous." She said "He's such an important person."

"It was strange to find out that Tartarus was involved." Wendy said.

"Scary." Michelle shivered.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Warrod said "Let the big shots deal with them. Now then on the matter of payment."

"Oh boy!" Happy yelled "I bet it'll be big!"

"Maybe millions of Jewels." Scruff danced with him.

"Here, it's a potato from my garden."

"….."

"I'm kidding…I brought this at the farmers market."

"…."

"There's actually a hot spring not to far from here, you're welcome to use it."

"Alright."

_Is that our reward._

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Come on Flare it's just us girls you'll be fine." I said dragging the girl out from behind a rock.

"But I don't like bathes with other girls." Flare said.

"Then what was that thing in the guild hall a few days ago?" Lucy said "You were in the bath then."

"Oh well…."

"Come on you'll be fine."

"This place is beautiful." Michelle said looking at the sparkling water.

"I'm not surprised that Warrod knew of a place like this." Erza said felling the water.

"It says it's not only good for your health but enhances physical beauty." Carla added.

I saw Wendy was looking at herself. "Let's hurry up and go in."

We all stepped into the water, it felt so good.

"Ohhh." Michelle moaned "Feels good in my joints."

"It's nice to relax after a tough job." Lucy added.

"I could sit in here all day." I nodded.

"This spring helps restore the body and soul." Erza said "It will help us prepare for future work."

"I like it." Flare said as her hair spread out in the water.

"Watch it before you get us all tangled up." I told her.

"Flare has such nice hair." Wendy smiled.

"Oh…thank you."

"It's a shame the others couldn't join us." Wendy said.

"I doubt the boys would even want to sit in a hot spring." Lucy giggled.

"Shows what you know."

"We can enjoy whatever we want."

"It's very nice in here."

"I'm gonna smell like wet fur."

"AHHH!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy yelled "This is a girl's bath."

"We were here first." Natsu said.

"You're the ones who came bouncing in." Gray said.

"Oh I didn't tell you this was a unisex bath?" the old man said getting in.

"Don't act to casual!" I yelled.

"Just get out for a bit." Lucy said "This is embarrassing."

"Yeah this is dirty." Michelle pouted.

"Well if you like what you see…" I smirked.

"Please don't encourage them." Flare shivered.

"We've seen you al naked before." Natsu said.

"In all honesty the novelty wore off." Gray said "It's not even that attractive anymore."

"HEY!" Lucy yelled "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

We looked over and saw Erza sitting in Kanji's lap.

"That doesn't count you two are married!" Lucy yelled.

"and how great that is." Big brother said kissing Erza's neck…it was getting kinda intense.

"How scandalous." Michelle said "Right in front of everyone."

"We didn't come in here for you two to get nasty."

"Fine." The two of them separated.

"It isn't too unusual though." Erza said "I used to take baths with Natsu and Gray all the time. Let me wash your back."

"No thanks I'm good." Natsu said.

"I don't need someone to wash my back." Gray said.

"Isn't comradery the best?" Warrod said.

"You all have weird definitions of friendship!" I yelled.

"Yes but doesn't Fairy Tail always have its own way?" Warrod said picking his arm up "That reminds me I forgot to tell you something."

I looked at his forearm and saw a guild mark.

"I was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail, that kinda makes me you great sensei."

"What?!"

"No way…!"

"So the guild you were talking about was Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"So that's why the old man took this job so seriously." Kanji nodded

"So that's why you asked for us?" Erza said.

"Yep." The old tree nodded "The second you entered my home I felt an aura of the past about you."

"Haaaaa…" he sighed "It makes me happy, to see the peace Mavis always talked about coming together, bonds between souls, that's what she always preached. You're carrying on her spirit and wish and you're succeeding. That is the key to all your future successes."

"Mavis once told me that a friend isn't just a word, it's someone you know you can really one, someone whose soul you're linked to."

"Jeez now you're making me feel all weird." Kanji grumbled.

"It makes me happy." Lucy smiled.

"Natsu o my back." Erza demanded.

"Huh…yeah sure…"

"See that's why Fairy Tail is great." I told Flare "You'll love it there."

"Wait so you must be older than Gramps." Natsu said.

"Don't be rude." Erza mumbled.

"I figure maybe he knows about E.N.D"

"No sorry…it doesn't ring any bells." Warrod said "But I did remember something when you mentioned Tartarus. How much do you know already?"

"Not much." Kanji said "They hid in the shadows, almost no one knows their true form. The council doesn't even know their base."

"Don't look at me." Michelle said "I already said I never met them."

"There is an old rumor…that they possess the Book of Zeref." Warrod warned "I suggest you be careful if you get involved with them."

"GRRR!" Natsu growled "When I find them I'll beat the snot out of them, I'll show them!"

***Gulp…***

"Natsu…"

"Natsu~!"

In his fit of rage, Natsu and started punching Erza.

"I-I-I'm sorry…."

"Sorry won't cut it!" Kanji yelled throwing him out of the bath.

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

It was late after we got out of the bath so we just opted to camp out for the night, and head home in the morning. Erza and I set up a tent and got under the blanket.

"Night." I said kissing her.

"Love you." Erza mumbled back.

The two of us started to fall asleep, I was just about out when I felt Erza stirring in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I peeked out a half open eye and saw Erza get up and open the tent.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked no one.

"Erza who's there?"

"It's just Wendy." She said.

I sat up "What's up."

"Oh no…I didn't mean to wake you…"

She looked all, agitated.

"what's bothering you."

"I…I had a bad dream…and now I can't sleep." She mumbled "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's no big deal." Erza said "Why don't you come in here and stay with us for a bit."

"No I can't." Wendy said.

"It's fine Wendy." Erza said sitting the girl down in the tent.

Erza walked over to me and then pulled the covered over us, she pulled Wendy close to her.

"Yo just get some sleep." She told the girl "I'll be here to fight off the nightmares."

"O..okay." Wendy mumbled closing her eyes "Thank you."

It only took a few minutes and then Wendy was asleep.

"Wow you did really good." I smiled.

"Sshhh." Don't wake her." Erza said stroking Wendy's hair "I don't want to wake her up, let's just get some sleep."

"Night." I said kissing her cheek "I love you."

I put my arm around Erza's waist, I could get all around because Wendy was there.

"I love you." Erza said going to sleep.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

**A Few Days Later.**

Having arrived home we got Flare into the guild. She still wanted to keep her sun village crest so she got her guild mark on her left breast.

"You kinda look all tattooed." I smiled.

"Do I really?" Flare said "I don't want to look like a tramp."

"You look fine." I said unlocking the door to my apartment.

"You're sure it's okay for me to stay with you?"

"It's fine." I said "I have a guest room."

I opened the door and Flare followed me to her new room.

"Here you go."

"It's nice." She said "Thank you."

"Hey come on I got something to show you." I said.

Flare followed me to the garage in the apartment complex.

"I managed to pick this up." I told her pulling a sheet off.

"Is that a Magic-Cycle?" Flare said.

"You bet, I had to leave my old one at Raven Tail." I said "So I bought this old one and I'm restoring it. I added a two gage S.E Plug, I also switched out the engine and panted it green."

"It looks great, you really like this stuff don't you." Flare said "It's weird for someone who strives for beauty you also get your hands dirty, it's kinda funny."

"I guess." I said "I'm gonna go make something to eat, are you hungry?"

"Sure." Flare said following me back upstairs.

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"What'ch got there Meredy?" I asked.

"A letter from Diana." She said as she smiled reading it.

"Oh…another one of your love letters." I sighed "Good for you."

"Something wrong?" she asked me "You sound upset."

"It's nothing." I said walking off.

I headed over and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

"I have some things to take care of." I told him "I'll be back sooner or later, tell Meredy not to worry."

He didn't stop me as I walked away.

_No more hiding, I'm coming…Kyouka._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- It's time for Tartarus.**

**Till next Time!**

 


	86. Tartarus Prologue

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Morning handsome." Erza said kissing me as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked.

Erza just shrugged "I'm not sure…I have the feeling something interesting will happen today."

"Great." I sighed "Just when everything was starting to feel normal again."

"Don't get all worked up, maybe it will be good." Erza smiled before putting a hand on her stomach "We have been trying lately; maybe today will be the day."

"Maybe." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you." Erza smiled.

"Love you to." I smiled back "Come on let's go to the guild."

* * *

**Later.**

When we got to the guild Erza headed straight over and informed Gramps of how the last job went including the updates about Minerva.

"Anything on her Father?" Gramps asked

"Nada." I sighed "He's up and vanished, some Master he ended up being."

"I heard that Sting became the Sabertooth Master." Laki said

"He's still young to be a guild Master isn't he." Kinana added .

"Not our guild not our problem." I shrugged.

"I'm going to send them a letter." Erza said "Informing them of this incident."

"We should probably tell the council too." Kage added "Can't hurt."

"Seems like events are starting to line up." Lauren commented.

"What do you mean?" Flare asked her.

"E.N.D, Minerva, the warning about Tartarus…this feeling in the pit of my stomach…I don't like it." Lauren said "too much shitty news piling up at once leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Hey!" Jet said running in "You gotta see this!"

"What are you yelling about?" Gajeel said taking the paper "No way…"

"What is it?" Gramps said picking up the paper and getting a angry look "It seems you were right dear."

"Gramps?"

He showed us the pape the headline read "Council…obliterated."

"No…" We all just looked at it stunned.

"Impossible." Erza said.

"I guess we found out what all these premonitions were about." I groaned "Gears are turning, and I don't like it."

"Something bothering you?" Erza asked me.

"Seems like we're about to get dragged into something big." I shrugged "I don't like it. Where's Laxus?"

"Out." Michelle said "He went on a job with his friends."

"Hmm…he should hurry back." I mumbled "I have a feeling we'll need every person we can get."

"It's late Erza let's just go home." I mumbled.

"Of course Dear."

* * *

**A following Day.**

I was about to head out for the guild with Erza when someone started banging on my door.

"What?" I groaned at jet.

"You need to go to the guild." He said looking serious.

"Jet?"

"Just go." He said looking away from me "Don't waste time."

_I don't like this…_

"Erza I'm leaving!" I called out "I'll see you at the guild okay!"

"Alright! I'll be right down."

Erza trotted down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is."

By the time Erza and I got to the guild a crowd had long since formed.

_Shit…_

"Kanji!" Lauren yelled running up to me, she looked upset.

"What's up?"

She hugged me, she was trembling.

"Lauren?"

"It's Laxus…" she sniffed "It's really bad…."

I looked at Erza and she buzzed off leaving me with my sister.

"Hey, it's alright, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." I told her.

_It must be bad if no one will even come near me…_

"So…ready to talk?" I smiled at her.

"Well someone attack the restaurant." Lauren said "a demon…they wanted Mr. Yajima. I guess the demon blew himself up, scattered toxic **Magic Barrier Particles** all over…Laxus…tried to stop it, but only made himself worse. Freed, Ever and Bickslow aren't doing to well either, same for Mr. Yajima."

_I'll kill'em…_

"Alright." I said hugging her "We'll get through this."

_I don't know…but right now it's all I can do is hope._

I wasn't allowed in the infirmary, Gramps filled me in on the rest of the story, That whole town, annilated, wiped out, whatever you wanna say to describe the piles of sick or dead from those particles.

_Even everything Laxus had…wasn't enough._

"How are they." Gramps asked the old lady as she exited the infirmary.

"For now they are fine." She told us "I'm actually surprised they're alive. They're bodies have been ripped apart by the particles. Just a drop could kill the average person. I'm not sure if they will ever recover…Laxus has it the worst, it's nothing short of a miracle that he is still breathing right now."

"Can I go in?" I asked her.

"You can, for now Family only, is that clear?!" she yelled at the crowd.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Gramps, Lauren, Erza and I went in. God…it was bad. I've never seen people struggling like that, I have no idea how they were alive. I never wanted to see this.

_Laxus is supposed to be strong…not a quiver mess in a hospital bed._

"Hey…" Erza said laying her head on my shoulder "It'll be okay…"

"Mhm." I just mumbled back, I didn't really feel like talking.

For some reason for a while I didn't feel anything, no sadness, no anger, I was just numb. Lauren got sick of sitting there and saw herself out, Erza and the old man followed. I sat there, staring at a wall.

"Ugh."

I looked over and saw Freed, somehow, was awake.

"Don't get up." I told him "You need to rest, it's the only way you might get better."

He just looked at me.

"Laxus…saved that town."

"Yeah I know…I heard you brought everyone back here…great…great job Freed."

_Dammit not now! I can't start crying now!_

"That town…"

"Is…fine…" I mumbled biting my lip "You just…get some s-sleep." I said closing the door.

As soon as I heard the latch click, I lost it.

"AHHHAHHH!" I screamed against the ground.

I don't remember the last time I cried like that, probably when Laxus left, or when Erza tried to sacrifice herself at the tower.

"Hey." Erza said holding me "Sshhh….I'm here."

I cried against Erza.

"I was listening…" she said "Why…did you lie to him."

"Because…it would break his heart if he knew the truth, and right now…they need all the strength they can got, not wasting it sobbing over a lost village."

_And maybe…deep down…that's what I wanted to hear to._

After a few minutes the tears stopped, then my emotions did a 180. I trudged around, walking right passed the old man.

"Grandpa…"

Then I snapped

"I'm gonna KILL THEM ALL!"

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was pissed off, Natsu was raring to go as well. Lauren was all sorts of twitchy and it seemed like everyone was gearing up for what was going to come.

"Dammit." I said "We don't know anything, the only person I've ever know who knew a single thing about Tartarus was Harver, and he only said that they made someone he loved a monster."

"We don't even know where to go Natsu." Lucy said "So calm down."

"Well doesn't she know?" Natsu said looking at Michelle.

"How many times do I have to tell you people I know nothing about Tartarus!"

"Right now the only thing we know is that they're after members of the magic council." Kage said "Not a lot to go on."

"Maybe it is." Gray said "What if we go to the homes of the council, they're bond to come knocking sooner or later."

"The addresses are top secret, we can't get our hands on them." Macao told him.

"I guess it is smart to protect their identities, prevent criminals from coming to get them." Carole nodded.

"It just makes our jobs more difficult." Scruff sighed.

"Seems like we reached a stalemate." Cana groaned.

"No, not really.

We all turned around and saw Loke was here.

"I know where they are, well some not all."

"Loke?"

"Why do you know that?" Wendy asked.

***Mumble…whisper…"**

Wendy started blushing.

"No doubt a woman." Lucy groaned "Should have guessed that much myself."

Loke marked a map with locations.

"This is the Four I know of."

"It's a start." Gramps said "We'll split into teams and go protect the members, try and get any additional information you can."

"If you find the one who attacked Laxus see if you can get a sample of it's blood, I think I can create a vaccine with that."

"Make them regret making you there enemy." I told the others "They're strong, but we're stronger!"

We sent off four teams.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Michelle.

Gajeel, Shadow Gear and Lauren.

Gray and Juvia

And Elfman and Lisanna.

I was laying back, waiting for a location, so I could rain lighting down upon them.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Time passes, and the sky rips open.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	87. Breach

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I was sitting at the bar, nervously tapping my fingers. I wanted someone to get back with some information so I could go.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked me ""You've been at that for close to an hour now, you're gonna leave a hole in the bar."

I looked up at her "I'm just, ready to do something, I feel so powerless right now."

"I understand, I know what it's like." She frowned "Your sibling, hurt, and there's nothing you can do, you just…feel like deadweight."

"Mhm." I mumbled.

So far everyone who had called in hit a dead end, nothing but destruction and dead councilors. I just wanted some good news. The only news we got so far was that Tartarus wanted to find FACE, an old council weapon, a Magic Pulse bomb that would wipe out magic.

_Idiots…all of them…there is no need for a weapon that would cripple all of society…why would a group with the word "Magic" in its name have a weapon that could destroy such a thing?_

The key to unlocking that bomb were linked to three councilors with body link magic, even they didn't know.

_So know they put innocent people at danger to hide their own dirty secret._

I put my head down on the bar and started to take a nap.

_Too much crap….governmental bullshit…demonic garbage….my blood is boiling._

"Mira." Erza said walking up "We need to go."

"It's time already." She said.

Erza shook my shoulder "Mira and I are going to the ex-chairman's house, are you coming."

"I'm gonna stay here." I said closing my eye "I'll take a nap or something."

"Okay." Erza said kissing me "I'll be back soon."

"Love you." I told her "Be safe."

"I will…."

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She smiled "My stomachs bothering me, must just be nervous or something."

"Okay." I smiled "See you soon."

Erza and Mira left and I dozed off.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

When I woke up from my nap everyone was back at the guild. Apparently I had been asleep for a while a few hours or so.

"Erza's not back yet?" I asked Kage.

"No sorry."

"I'm going out for a walk." I said standing up "I need some fresh air."

I walked out the door, I bumped into Elfman on the way out but he didn't say much. I headed to the park, but I couldn't shake this awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was telling me I should have gone with Erza and Mira.

"It's not like them to not call with the info; they knew what this meant to me…"

_What is going on…why…wait a second?_

"If Loke only knew the locations because of a date…how the heck did Tartarus find them…the only people who would have known those houses…are other councilors…"

A bolt shot from the sky and snapped the branch on the tree in the park.

"How was I so stupid?!"

"RAH!"

I slammed my hands into the ground, sending out a huge field of static. I was drawn to a strange signature in the sky.

"There….Everyone clear out!" I yelled at the people in the park.

I shoved my hand into the air, gathering energy around.

" **It will plummet from the heavens and turn you to ash! RAGING BOLT!"**

The sky ripped open and slammed into an object in the sky, a giant square. I crouched low and then rocketed upward.

" **Demolition Fist!"**

I punched a hole in the bottom and blasted my way in. a punch of nobodies looked at me stunned before pulling out their weapons.

"Where are they!" I yelled roaring them away "Where are Erza and Mira!"

" **Static Resonator!"** I kicked the floor and sent out a field of energy "There."

I jolted down the hall. It only took me one second to find the right door and blow it off. When I entered I was met with a dark sight, Erza was naked, chained to a wall and getting shocked by some freaky lizard that was touching all sorts of wrong areas.

"Get off my wife!" I yelled ripping the thing off her.

It tried shocking me "Was that some kind of joke!"

I slammed it into the wall and punched it till it stopped moving.

"Erza." I ran over to her and zapped the chains off "Are you okay."

"I'll be fine." She said changing into her one cloth armor "but…Mira…"

"We'll go get here…Who did this Erza…" I hissed.

"Her." Erza said glaring behind me.

"You." I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman.

She was average height, wearing a purple unitard, some weird mask and had claws for hands.

"You…" I hissed "ARE DEAD!"

I teleported behind the girl, swept her leg and knocked her to the ground. I pulled back and slammed my fist into her face. Erza grabbed this woman and chained her up. By the time we were done Natsu and Lisanna showed up.

"I don't even wanna know why you two are here." I sighed.

"Now for my righteous vengeance." Erza smirked.

"What's with that look…and what about Mira?" I groaned

"Answer the questions." Erza told the woman "Where is Mirajane."

"And where is Elfman." Lisanna pouted.

_Elfman?_

"I know no Elfman…The one called Mira is in the lab on Layer 3, but it too late for her."

"We're going!" Natsu said running off with Lisanna.

"If so much as one hair on Mira's head has been tainted by you." I glared at the woman "I'll rip your damn throat out."

As soon as I finished the whole room shook, no, the whole building rumbled.

"What is that?" Erza asked.

"The seal on FACE was removed"

"Then Jellal…"

"We didn't kill him. We broke that seal with….a different method."

"What are you trying to pull." I said "I want answers now."

"It's simple, activating The FACE, will open the way to Zeref."

***Shatter***

The chains holding this woman ripped and she flipped forward at us.

"Did you think Anti-magic chains would work on someone who uses a **Curse?** "

Erza put up one arm and block the slash.

" **TALON!"** I flipped around and kicked the girl "I know who you are…a puppet to Zeref. No…you're also Kyouka, Harver's beloved."

"How did you-!"

"Doesn't matter!" I said punching her into the ground "He loved you and you betrayed him.

"That man…" Kyouka glared at me "I will find him soon. I was born into this, by his weakness, by his love! I have been dictated to this path, I am a demon from Zeref's book, and it is my duty to worship him!"

"It is your heart that decided such things, not fate!" Erza said striking Kyouka with her sword "Love shatters all walls!"

"Love is a joke!" Kyouka yelled.

"No!" Erza said changing armors again nailing Kyouka with a spear "Love is an eternal bond, a tie between two people that can never be broken! Kanji!"

"Right!" I grabbed the back of the spear and pushed us forward with lighting **"Booster!"**

"GAAHHH!"

The force of my lighting tore through the floor pushing us forward. I blew out the bottom of the building, opening a path for anyone to enter. I saw everyone else had made it up to the cube, and now it was time.

"Counterattack!"

Gravity shifted and Erza and I landed on the floor. Even though we were flipped over I could see parts of town had been demolished.

"Natsu and Lisanna are fine!" Erza told them "We just need to find Mira and Elfman."

"I'm right here." Elfman said throwing a grunt away "I'm going after my sister!"

Everyone jumped down into the hole Erza and I had drilled.

"Don't forget the blood!" the old lady yelled "You'll need it to heal Laxus!"

"AHH!"

"Erza!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Kyouka yelled.

"Lucy!" I yelled "The seal broke, I'm leaving FACE to you, and Scruff make sure she gets there."

"Yes sir!"

"Now then." I flashed forward and freed Erza "Let's dance."

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

"In here maybe?"

I was in charge of protecting Lucy and Miss Wendy on their job to take apart FACE, Happy and Miss Carla were accompanying us as well. We had entered a room full of lacrima screens and other technologies.

_I won't let you down Sir, you've entrusted me with this takes and my honor as a knight demands I succeed._

"A map…"

"Maybe this is a control room." I suggested.

"They were right it has been unsealed." Lucy said.

"Can't we just reseal it?" Happy asked.

"It's locked like that, we can't move it." Carla said.

"It says here if not operated manually it won't start." Lucy said reading the instructions.

"So we have to stop it at the source." I concluded.

"This…" Miss Wendy gulped "it already turned on, there's only 41 minutes."

"What are we gonna do?!" Happy yelled.

"Calm down!" I yelled.

***clink***

"The resounding sound…of Hell's resounding bell…the shining demon…Lucifer will restore the land."

A man walked in, he looked kinda like a skeleton.

"Those who fall into Hades will forever wander in purgatory."

"Scary!"

"We don't have time for this." I said stepping up, changing form and taking out my **Ringblade** "Get out of our way."

"HYAA!" I threw the metal ring but it was knocked back by a long arm.

"You're already too late!" another demon gloated.

_There was more._

" **Aries, Taurus!"**

Lucy's spirits appeared and took over the fight.

"Now's our chance." I said popping back to my smaller form "We have to go now1"

Carla and I scooped up Wendy and Happy took Lucy. Once we got into the hall that skeleton was already in front of us.

_How is he so fast?!_

"Get out of the way!" Gray appeared and punched through the man.

"Love to chat but we gotta hurry!" Lucy yelled as we flew passed.

"There should be a window on the right!" Carla yelled.

When we got to the end of the hall the back wall shattered and that little hunchback guy showed back up.

"You won't escape."

The hallway filled with wool and Lucy and Happy got snagged in it.

"Just go!" she yelled "I can handle this!"

"Come on!" I yelled pulling us out the window.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was stuck in this wool trap, luckily Wendy, Carla and Scruff had escaped so FACE would get stopped.

"This is the end girl!" the demon yelled extending his arm at me.

_I can't move or reach my keys…I can't fight back!_

"HAHA!" the man laughed manically as his had approved.

" **Dam of Natural Love!"**

An assembly of various wooden junk appeared and blocked the punch.

" **Shadow Uppercut!"**

I floor opened up and Kage jumped out and slammed into the man.

"Kage…Laki…"

"You look like you could use a hand." Kage smiled.

"Thank you." I said as Laki brushed the wool away.

"Our pleasure." She smiled "Now then…"

The floor rippled as Kage's shadow expanded.

"If you want to drag us to hell." He smirked "First I'll drag you to darkness."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Kage & Laki vs Franmalth.**

**I really like today's Manga chapter, I kinda wish the reuniting had been longer but it was great to see everyone again.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	88. Reaper

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

_So this thing…is a demon…looks kinda hunched but I think I can take him._

"You guys have great timing." Lucy smiled as Laki freed her from the wool.

"No problem, just glad we made it."

"Wendy was sure in a hurry." I pointed out "She's heading out…"

"She went to stop FACE because it activated already."

"Dammit…and we still need to get Mirajane back to." I hissed "It just gets more complicated."

"Quit ignoring me!"

I got drilled with a punch and launched back.

"KAGE!"

I slid to a stop, looked up and saw that the hunchback looked more bovine in nature.

"He absorbed Taurus and Aries." Lucy said.

"I don't like people stealing from my friends" I glared "Give'em back."

"Not a chance." He smirked.

"Then I'll just kick your ass till you do, **Snake Shadow!"**

I shot my shadow forward but had to pull it back when the demon half spit out Aires.

_Dammit he's messing with me…_

" **Knuckle Shadow!"**

This time he tried tricking me with Taurus but I still slammed my attack into him.

"A dark mage…has no qualms hitting the enemy. You tripped me up for a second but I won't hold back again."

" **Shadow Uppercut!"**

I jumped out of the floor and punched him into the air.

" **Wood Make: Violent Approach!"**

Laki shot a spiked ball out the collided with him and knocked him close to me again.

" **Snake Shadow!"**

My blackness bit down on the demon and threw him into the floor.

" **Wood Make: Floor of Stinging Needles!"**

The baddie fell onto Laki's spikes and yelled in pain.

"Give up yet." I said throwing him into a wall "We're really not in the mood for your games."

"Stupid punk." The demon said standing up "I'll show you the depths of my souls."

The body of the demon changed again, resulting in a fairly dumb look rendition of Master Hades from Grimoire Heart.

"How the hell did you get that?" I mumbled "And knock it off you look stupid."

"Seven Years ago I found this body and absorbed its soul, that of a powerful Dark Guild Master."

"So what." I dashed forward "My guild beat him the first time so we can do it again no problem!"

" **Shadow Drill!"** I whipped the darkness around and threw the demon back.

"Do you really think you can do it alone?!"

I got blasted back and hissed in pain.

_Shit he's right…Natsu had his whole team and they struggled I can't do this with just me and Laki…can I? I can't give up yet!_

I slipped into the ground and shot forward.

"This soul has the power of Abyss magic!"

I was pulled out of the ground by a crude chain.

"What the-!"

"Kage!"

"YAAHH! **Shadow Glaives!"**

I spun around and gut the chain.

"I've got you now! **Connection Line!"**

The demon grabbed me with his long arms "Your soul is mine!"

"No it's mine **Wood Make: Tumbling Down the Mountain!"**

A collection of wooden blocks fell from the ceiling and knocked me free.

"Thanks…" I said catching my breath **"Shadow Dome!"**

I slapped the floor and closed us inside a black bubble. I skipped around the room, dodging the strikes of the demon.

_I have to crush the dome and put him down…I can't rick getting caught because this time Laki can't help me._

" **Shadow Dome Crush!"**

The walls caved in and drilled the demon with a flurry of junk.

_I got him…_

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" he said getting back up.

"No way…" I shook in frustration "I barely…made a scratch."

"I'll take your soul now!"

" **Shadow Wall!"**

I erected a block to protect myself but still felt my body grow weak.

_He's draining my soul through my magic…shit…_

"LAKI!" I yelled "I could use a hand here!"

The girl slapped her hands against the ground "Let's try this…"

" **Wood Make: Embrace of Death!"**

A large wooden scythe appeared. It was decorated with a wooden skull and sharp blade.

" **Shadow Coating."**

The wood was covered in a sharp darkness.

"What are you trying to pull."

" **The Reaper has come to punish you!"** I dashed forward and cut through the demon **"Wodden Death Scythe!"**

The cut I delivered opened a hole in the armor.

" **Shadow Grip!"** I reached in and started yanking out souls, I feed Lucy's spirits and some other to weaken the demon.

"I refuse to lose!"

I jumped up and spun the scythe around.

" **Be dragged to darkness!"** I made a vertical slice,

"What is this…the Grim Reaper! Why can't I absorb it…"

_Cause its just some plain old wood…_

" **Pitch Black Death!"**

The was a blast of magic and the air settle, before being filled with tiny wisps…souls…

"He's done." I smirked.

"Yes!" Laki yelled before hugging me.

"Now we just have to put our hopes in Wendy." Lucy said.

"Scruff went with her…she'll be fine, he won't let himself fail a mission."

"The fight is not over…."

We all turned around.

"You…"

"Hades…"

"Their goal was never FACE, Tell Makarov, he must let the light shine forth."

And just like that he disappeared.

"We should go find the others, I said it's the safest move for now and find Mira too."

_We're putting our Faith in you Wendy, I know you can do this._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- A Cat, A Knight, a friend.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	89. Knight's Honor

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

" **Demolition Fist!"**

I shot out a punch towards Kyouka making her jump back onto a nearby wall.

" **Lightning Dragon Laser Eyes!"**

She sliced through my attack but it left and opening for Erza to slide in and attack. She traded her slashed with Kyouka's claws but the demon shot off a blade of wind by slicing the air.

Erza jumped back and landed next to me "She's strong."

"Well then we'll just have to be stronger." I smirked "Let's go!"

Erza and I went back to fighting, and for some reason my heart felt weak…

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

Having left the base of Tartarus with a clutch assist from Kage and Laki we moved on to the nearby cave where FACE was supposed to be located.

"We're going way down." I observed as we descended.

"That's all I've got." Carla said.

"Thanks, we made it." Miss Wendy said holding her.

"There's a tunnel over here." I pointed out "Probably the best place to start since we don't know what we're actually looking for."

"We'll have to sense for the magic." Miss Wendy said "Let me…the air is nice here so cool yet warm…"

"EWW BUGS!"

Wendy batted a cricket off herself as we walked.

"The air…" I mumbled taking a sniff.

_Wait a second…_

"Get down!"

I changed forms, grabbed Miss Wendy and pull her away. Something crashed to the ground behind us, some sort of huge octopus.

"Tartarus." I observed taking out my **Ring Blade.**

"Why does that wench always give me the shit jobs." The demon grumbled.

"He must be the one who turned on FACE." Miss Wendy said.

"RAHHH!" the monster charged after us and we decided for the moment running was th best option.

"We don't have the time to fight him." Miss Wendy yelled "What should we do."

"We might not have the time together…" I said turning around and sliding "But I have plenty to spare myself!"

"Scruff!"

"Go and take out that bomb!" I yelled spinning my blade around "I'll deal with this guy!"

"But-."

"I said go!"

Miss Wendy ran off and I stood in the demon's way.

"Now it's just some dumb cat…"

"Underestimating me will be your downfall." I said dashing forward and slashing at him with my ring.

He lifted up one of his tentacles and blocked my sword with a sword.

"You don't want me holding back huh?!" he smiled "I'll slice you into mincemeat!"

" **Paw Driver!"**

I pushed up with my hands and kicked the demon in the face.

"Pathetic!" he yelled crossing his arms **"Onimura!"**

With just a flick of his limbs this demon sliced a massive gash in the wall.

"Damn that was close." I said grabbing my hat "Good thing I can change forms."

" **Discus!"** I threw the ring blade at the octopus but he swatted it back.

"HA!" I grabbed it and went back at him.

I slammed into his tentacle but he just blocked me.

***SHHHHA!"**

I saw a crack form and then my weapon split in tow.

_NO!_

"Die cat!"

"GAHHHH!"

I was slammed into and thrown back. He slithered over to me and started laying into my with a flurry of tendrils.

_So this is it…I'm gonna die…_

"Writhe in suffering you piece of crap." The demon said wandering off "Now where'd that runt go to…?"

_I'm…a failure…I could save Miss Wendy…I fail…my mission…_

…

…

" _ **Scruff make sure she gets there."**_

"NO!" I pulled myself off the floor "I refuse to give up!"

I grabbed the fragments of my ring and put them away. I screeched down the tunnel and found that demon going after Wendy. Her hair was cut and she looked beat up.

"My magic…won't make a dent!" she said in terror.

"Die brat!"

"RAHHH!" I jumped on the demon's back and bit on his neck.

"What the fuck?!"

"RAHAHAAH!" I clawed at his back.

"Get off of me!"

The demon swung his tentacle towards Miss Wendy.

"GAH!"I jumped around front and grabbed it "BAH!"

I coughed up some blood.

"You're really pissing me off."

"Scruff…you're hurt." Miss Wendy said.

"Get…out of here." I panted "I can only hold him…for a few more minutes…so hurry!"

I looked behind me and saw that Wendy have found FACE, now she just had to shut it down.

"I should have just put you in the ground before." The octopus hissed "I'll kill you for real this time!"

He swung at me but I duck under and punched him in the jaw.

"I might not have a blade…but I won't stop fighting till I can't breathe! My Honor as a knight keeps me moving forward, and I won't let you interfere with Miss Wendy!"

"Can't breathe huh? HAHAHA WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" the monster yelled wrapping a tentacle around my neck.

"KABLAHGH!" I squirmed around struggling to breath.

"Give up…you've lost!"

I tried to reach out but I couldn't do it…I had no strength left. Everything got so blurry and even thinking seemed to hurt.

_I did it…I protected her…till the very end…are you…proud of me…Sir?_

"AHHHH!" a gust of wind rushed passed, it felt so warm…so kind…

I struggled to look through my blurry, tear soaked eyes.

"Miss…Wendy…"

_This feeling…is like the one from the two boys in Sabertooth…Dragon Force._

In this form Wendy was so fast, so quick and precise. The fight suddenly went from a struggle to a one sided stomp.

_The timer…_

"I'll finish it with this!" Miss Wendy said crossing her arms **"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"**

A blast of wind through the octopus back.

"Now it's getting exciting!" the demon changed from **"Slayer Mode!"**

_Couldn't even push him to get serious…_

"There is nothing I can't cut, not even the air itself!" the demon roared slicing apart Wendy's attack.

Wendy looked to be charging up and attack, but the demon was getting so close.

"She…just needs more time…" I hissed picking up a piece of my broken blade "HAAAA!"

I threw the piece forward and clunked the monster in the side of the head.

"You again?!"

"It's over!" Miss Wendy yelled.

The wind rippled and a huge tornado formed and blasted the demon through the bomb.

_It's…over…_

I was so weak…I had bled so much…I had nothing left, but to close my eyes and hope for everyone else's victory. For some reason the air felt different.

"Made it…just in time."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Why are you running away?!" Erza yelled as our opponent just decided to leave.

"I have something to take care of, I'm leaving this to you…destroy the fairies!"

"Yes."

_That voice…_

"We meet again…Erza."

"Minerva!"

"I am Neo-Minerva." The woman said "I have been born again as a demon and will destroy you with my power."

"Erza." I whispered "Can you take this one…I'm going after Kyouka."

"Alright." Erza said "I'll make you an opening."

"GO!"

Erza blocked Minerva and I managed to get into the hallway and chance after Kyouka.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Kanji finds his next opponent and is pushed to the brink in a way he can't bear.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	90. King of Hades

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**AN: Normally I don't put my notes at the beginning but this relates to the naming of some characters so I found it pertinent to being prior to the name.**

**I had always used the Wiki as my source for names and recently they have changed the names of the Tartarus demons.**

**I will be using the most recent spellings for the demons, Seilah, Keyes, Torufuzar, and Tempester.**

**But Kyouka will still be spelt with a "U" to avoid any confusion since she was mentioned in earlier chapters.**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I chased Kyouka down the halls of the Tartarus base but it didn't take me long to lose track of her in the maze like building.

" **Static Resonator!"**

I kicked the floor "There…"

I tip toed after her, finding the bird demon woman in a throne like room, talking to some man on a large chair. I slid behind a pillar and hid from view.

"King of Hades, Mard Geer."

_He must be the big shot here._

"The enemy is far more powerful than we anticipated FACE Failed, and Franmalth and Ezel have been defeated."

"Seilah and Hell's Core as well." The man responded.

"What…!" Kyouka gasped "Then we have to wake Master…"

"That is impossible." Mard Geer responded "We do not have enough curse power to resurrect him…we still need to remove magical power from this blasted country."

"But the FACE failed."  
"You still don't see it…the bigger picture." The man mumbled "That is but a point…"

"A point?"

"Mard Geer is the greatest tactician." The man told Kyouka "When you look from above the destruction of FACE is but a small step in my plan, magic will still vanish from this world."

"I don't understand…"

"Kyouka what are we?"

"A person infused with the power form the book of Zeref…a demon…an Etherious."

"And our goal?"

"To revive Master E.N.D and return to Lord Zeref's side."

"And what are humans?"

"nothing more than bugs." She responded.

"Hehe…"

The walls ripped open and thorny tendrils flew out and snagged Kyouka.

"GAHHHH! Mard Geer…why?!"

"You captured the humans and played with them like toys…"

"It was to obtain pertinent information."

"It appears you still maintain some of your humanity." Mard Geer sighed.

"No that's…not true!"

"Mard Geer is utterly disgusted by this situation…to think one of his subordinates would waste time playing with a human female…this will be your punishment, for making Mard Geer feel disgust." The man said tightening his thorns.

"Yes sir…I understand."

"Also Kyouka." He sighed.

The pillar I was hiding behind shattered and a tendril tore through.

"In the future do not track dirt into my room."

" **Arcing Bolt!"**

I shot a lightning at the man but he only leaned his head to the side and avoided it. He twirled his finger and sent another vine at me. I jolted in and out of it before getting up close for a punch.

_**Can you hear me…Mira's fine she's with us.** _

_Warren…Mira's okay…that's good._

"Don't touch me human." He said calmly batting me away and trying to twist me up with vines.

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

"A Dragon Slayer?" he hummed raising a wall that easily intercepted me attack "You've wasted my time."

The floor tore open and I was tied up in thorns before I could react.

"Now then…let's see how you humans react to this…" Mard Geer placed two fingers on his head and my head was filled with a terrible static noise.

"The wizarding guild Fairy Tail correct?" Mard spoke to me and the guild via telepathy "I am the King of Hades, Mard Geer…but you don't need to bother remembering that…since you won't have a chance to use it."

" **Alegria."**

I looked around, the walls wiggled and became almost fleshy…like they were the inside of something.

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

"Mard Geer…" Kyouka said "If you do that, then even our soldiers…"

"Will be what, corroded? Sacrificed?" Mard Geer walked towards me "Humans…so full of hopes and dreams…what fools…this Cube it nothing but a prison, the inside of my Plutogrim."

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

_We were inside…a living thing?_

"It will suck in each and every member of your guild." He looked at me stone faced "Since you are suspended by my thorns…you seem to have been spared…how odd."

"Hehe…" I smirked at him.

"What could possibly be so amusing?" he asked "Your loved ones are dead…you should by weeping…like the pathetic human you are?"

"Don't you feel it…that magic still in the air, because it ain't mine."

"Ah…it seems one person was able to escape…the odds of that are astronomical, 1 in a billion. But is it good luck or bad luck that she was spared."

Mard waved his hand and a series of lacrima screens appeared.

"Lucy…" I mumbled.

_Please…be careful…_

"The intruders have been eliminated…FACE plan can go on as scheduled. Although it seems one human was able to escape…I will give one of the open Demon gate positions to the one who kills her."

"LUCY RUN!"

I was forced to sit there and watch as the room Lucy was in filled with water. I squirmed and struggled against the bindings to try and break free and go help her. Lucy used her spirits to fight back but some bunny girl and a lizard like demon got the upper hand on her and Virgo. Loke came to help but compared to demons…spirits were just no match.

_She can't keep two open forever…Lucy come on!_

"RAHHH!" I screamed struggling with the bindings.

"Humans are such feeble creatures." Mard Geer commented "Why do they care for each other so…feelings like Love and Companionship…they disgust Mard Geer."

"When I get free." I glared at him "I'll fry you."

"Kyouka." Mard Geer released him "Go and assist Jackal and the others with their job of dispatching that human."

"Yes sir.

"You…" I mumbled as she walked passed "I'll make you crash to the ground…"

She looked at me and kept walking.

"I hope you know he'll be here before long."

That stopped her.

"I know he's coming…to put an end to you both…and he won't care what happens to himself. As long as he frees you."

"Shut up…" she said walking off "I'll tear that man to pieces…this…is his fault."

And with that she vanished.

"Oh my…it appears Kyouka will be too late, the girl seems to be finished."

I looked at the screen.

"Stupid brat…"

"Lucy why…you can't…do all three." I mumbled.

_Why did she summon Aquarius…that's too much for her?_

"RAHHHH!"

Aquarius whipped the water around and started throwing demons around. But even that…Lucy's strongest spirit…wasn't enough. The demons broke through and beat her and Aquarius to a pulp.

I tried to help…I wanted to so badly…but as I struggled my bindings only grew tighter.

_Is this it…I'm gonna have to sit here…and watch my friend die…I feel so helpless…so pathetic…I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!_

I could hear the sound on the screen. Aquarius had returned and she told Lucy how to have everyone…she needed to summon the Spirit King.

But to do that…she had to break one of the keys she held most dear.

"No…Lucy don't….please don't…" I said in shock.

_I have to get free…I can't let her do it!_

"LUCYYYYYY!"

And like that…the air went still…everything got quiet…and the only thing I could hear…was Lucy crying…

_I couldn't do it…_

_It's always like this…I couldn't save Laxus…I let them take Mira and Erza…and now…Lucy lost the thing most dear to her…and it's all my fault…all…my fault…_

_**It's my fault…** _

The vines holding me snapped as the whole building was shaken. I looked up and saw the roof rip open…and a giant man in armor stood before me.

"What are you scheming." The big guy asked Mard Geer.

"Celestial Spirit King…Haven't you noticed, we are going to resurrect E.N.D and return to Zeref's side."

"Is that the reason my old friend is lying beaten on the floor…the reason she is shedding tears?"

_Lucy I couldn't…save you…_

"Yes."

"Then I will annihilate her enemy. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

The fight was incredible, brilliant flashes of starlight and darkness. Everything around the two was crumbling…heaven and hell were clashing right before my eyes I had to keep moving just to avoid getting squashed by the collapsing pillars and walls.

But even the Spirit King…wasn't a match for Mard Geer.

_Just how powerful is this guy…can we…even win?_

"This is the end for you!" Mard Geer called out.

"Not if I destroy you first!" the Spirit King lifted his sword **"Galaxia Blade!"**

"This is all I can do…I will leave the protection of my Old Friend to you…you will be the demise of these demons" the old man said glancing back at me.

"Yes Sir!" I said jolting off.

_I want to check on Erza…but right now I have something else to do…I need to save Lucy!_

I ran as fast as I could but even with my lighting…

"Lucy!" I saw that lizard guy getting close.

_I'm not gonna make it!_

"HRRAHHH!"

The arm blade was blocked by an iron skin.

"Gajeel…"

_Everyone else is free…_

"Impossible how the hell are you alive?!"

"Hmm?"

A dark black mist gathered around Gajeel and a man who looked more like a skeleton appeared.

" **Water Nebula!"**

The mist was splashed back by Juvia's attack.

"Freeze girl!"

"Not a chance!"

Two large walls of ice were erected and Gray interfered with a man…who had a strange aura.

_I'm still far off…I need to speed up!_

"Blondie!"

The rabbit girl form earlier jumped from the ceiling and went to try and kick Lucy's head off.

"Stay back! **Buzz Saw!"**

A shield bounced through and bashed the demon girl in the head.

"Michelle!"

***FWOOSH!***

I looked up and a blast of fire and lighting was barreling towards the others.

"Natsu! Kanji! Clear me a path!"

I looked over and saw Natsu running forward.

"Here we go!"

We each pulled our respective element out of the way.

" **Sun Dragon Style: Backflip Chin Kick!"**

A beam of light shot out and Lauren appeared and caught the fire breather under the chin, pushing him back as she flipped through the air and landed next to everyone.

"Lucy…" I walked up to her.

_I'm so sorry…_

I picked up the broken pieces of her key and placed them in her hands…but I did it so no one saw.

_They'd only pity her…This was my fault for being weak…my sin…not theirs._

"I'll take it from here."

Lucy was scooped up by red hair and I saw Flare pulling her over.

"Leave her to me…"

"I'm not sure what happened." Natsu said "But I get the feeling Lucy just saved our asses."

"Seems like all the strong ones have gathered." Michelle pointed out.

"I feel kind bad for breaking that one's chin…he's kinds handsome, for a demon." Lauren smirked.

"I'm pretty fired up." Natsu laughed

"I'm not in the mood for jokes…" I growled "Because I'm not just fired up…I'M DOWN RIGHT FUCKING FURIOUS!"

"What the heck!"

"What is that?!"

"Kanji…" Lauren gasped "You…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next time-The Rage of Thor.**

**Sorry for the really awkward cliffhanger, but what just happened at the end there will hopefully be worth it…I think it will…what happens won't be to major of an impact right now, but later it may come into play more.**

**Also I tried to keep the parts with Lucy quick, mostly because the parts with Aquarius are really sad and make me feel bad…I actually teared up once when writing about it for my other story so here I just glossed over it.**

**Man this morning manga chapter ruffled my feathers...why couldn't Erza get the cool moment to herself, why did Natsu and the other have to ruin it...**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	91. Thunder Giant

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I felt bad about the cliffhanger last chapter so here's another update!**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"What is that…?"

The air was so charged I could feel my hair frizzing out a bit.

"Kanji you…called it…" I mumbled.

As usual for when he got annoyed Kanji's eyes were leaking lightning, but that wasn't the wild part…

Behind him was a being clad in lightning. A huge beast, it looked like a man, it was giant muscular, glowing yellow but still had a white beard.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"A Thunder Giant…" I told him "I heard Laxus mention it once but I just assumed it was a joke…"

"First my brother…then my wife…" my brother mumbled "I had tolerated both for a time…but what happened here has crossed a line! You have angered me!"

" **HAA!"**

Kanji clapped his hands and the being behind him did the same, a wave of static blew by, cracking and destabilizing the floor.

"Ugh…" Kanji stopped and rubbed his head "Owww…that fricken hurt…"

"How you…do that?" Gray pondered.

" **Giant's Wrath."** He said "A family magic."

Kanji turned around and started walking off "I'm going to find Erza…I'm leaving this to all of you…"

"…"

"Do not fail me…" he said sounding serious and turning the corner "I'm in no mood for games."

"You heard the man." I said raising my right leg "Let's kick some ass!"

"You…" Gray was looking at the man in armor "No…"

"He's the one who froze me, and that village." Natsu said.

"Smells kinda like you…" Gajeel added.

"He's handsome like Gray…same chin" I said before pointing to the dark skinned demon "Then again so is that one."

"HA!"

The man flashed forward and before we could even move he grabbed Gray and teleported away.

"This one's mine." He said vanishing.

"Sshhh."

The dark skinned one whistled and the air turned into tornadoes and lifted us up.

"Nice try." I said spreading my hands "But the sun pierces all clouds. **Sun Dragon Clear Sky!"**

I let of a gleam and the tornados vanished.

"Gajeel!"

" **Iron Dragon Club!"**

Gajeel stretched his arm out but it was blocked by the big lizard guy.

"Hup!" the bunny girl jumped off his back.

"Lamy!"

"Relax Torafuzar." The rabbit said spinning through the air "HAHAHA"

"HA!" Michelle threw her shield at the girl but it only rolled off.

"My **Sliding Curse** means you can't make a dent!" she said kicking Michelle's sword.

Natsu ran in and blew her away with his fire, only to get surrounded by the black mist.

"What the?!"

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia blasted him with a water attack but the skeleton quickly turned the tables on her.

"AHH!"

"Juvia! GAH!" Gajeel hissed when he was elbowed by the fish guy.

"Where did you think you were going?!" the bunny girl laughed tugging on Michelle's hair.

"Flare!" I looked back "We're counting on you to look after Lucy."

"Yes."

"HYA!" I shot forward in a streak of light and started trying to kick at the dark-skinned demon.

"Come on Handsome." I smirked "Just let me kick your head off!"

I tried to nail him with a round house kick but he ducked me and blasted me back with a whirlwind before trapping Natsu in an electric orb.

"My Name is not Handsome…it's…what was my name again?"

"It's Tempester." The rabbit girl sighed "I should really fix that thing with you not remembering."

"This can't hold me!" Natsu yelled breaking free "Let's go!"

"RIGHT!"

"HWOOOO!" I flipped up and shot towards Torafuzar.

" **Sun Dragon Style: Flurry Flare!"**

I kicked in the air against the demon, he had is arms up to block me.

" **Vine Twister!"** Michelle's plants came up and wrapped Lamy up **"Thrash!"**

They flailed around and slammed the bunny girl around.

"You're pissing me off!" the rabbit yelled breaking free "I'll rip that pretty face off yours off!"

The rabbit kicked the doll girl out into the hall.

"Michelle!"

"I'm fine!" she yelled "I will take care of this brat!"

"Dammit Lamy." The scaly guy grumbled.

"I suppose that evens the odds for you guys." I said getting into a fighting stance "Let's go!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Having left Lucy in the protection of the others I went to settle another score.

_Kyouka…First I need to get back to Erza, make sure she's still alright after all that stuff._

"I'm Stronger! Erza!"

I heard yelling and found Erza in the same room I had separated from her when I went to chase Kyouka, she was still fighting Minerva.

Erza jumped up and went to kick Minerva.

" **Territory!"**

Minerva switched places appeared behind Erza and kicked her into a pillar.

"Let's have more fun!"

" **Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

I bolted forward and drilled my fist into Minerva's stomach and sent her flying back.

"RAHHHH! I can't lose!"

"HAAAA!" Erza dropped from the roof and slammed Minerva into the floor "What are you even fighting for?!"

"AHHHH!" Minerva got back up and started clawing at us "I have to; I have to be the strongest!"

"Snap out of it!" Erza said clocking her in the jaw "I might not agree with what you did during the Grand Magic Games, attacking Lucy, enslaving Diane…but I at least understood that it was for your guild….now tell me, why is my fist crying out for me to stop attacking you? What is the fight, even about?"

"I..I know…just…" Minerva looked up "Just kill me…please."

"I'm so weak…I just fell into darkness without a second thought. With my body like this…I can't go on…so please…"

"You are still you." Erza told her "I'm sure there is someone waiting for you."

"Humans…such bothersome creatures." A familiar voice commented "Why do you insist on talking about Life and Death so much. It's disgusting."

"Mard Geer…" I mumbled "Erza…get out of here."

"And here I thought you had been cleaned up." Mard sighed "That Damn Spirit King. Fortunately there is still time for me to clean up this trash myself."

Mard flicked his wrist and both Erza and I were knocked away by an explosion.

_He couldn't do that before!_

"The first to die…will be you!" Mard said shooting a fast tendril out.

"Minerva!"

"Just run away…" the woman frowned.

The shot from Mard landed and triggered a huge explosion.

"MINERVAAA!"

"Just in time."

"You two boys are always slowing me down."

"Sorry we're a little late."

The smoke cleared and the three dragon slayers from Sabertooth were standing before us, Sting, Rogue, and Diana. They had showed up as just the right time to save their friend.

"We came to bring you home." Sting told her.

"You belong with Sabertooth." Rogue added.

"Frosch agrees too!"

"We have so much to talk about." Diane smiled "But first…"

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

You sent us a letter, remember." Sting told her.

"But you have some poor handwriting." Diana said "We couldn't read it."

"So we came to see you to get it from the source." Rogue told her.

"But it think we understand plenty now." Diana glared.

"We'll be taking the Young Miss back with us."

"To you're guild…the wizarding world is about to be destroyed." Mard Geer told them.

"The FACE was destroyed, I heard Kyouka tell you that."

"Only one was destroyed." Mard Geer smirked.

"What?!"

"On the way were we did see a bunch of weird statures popping up." Sting said.

"If that is FACE there are a lot of them."

"You have one hour, in one hour all the FACEs will activate, 3000 magic pulse bombs will wipe out all magic on this continent."

"No way…"

"He's bluffing." Minerva sighed "The FACE can't be controlled remotely, there is no way to activate 3000 at once."

"The president has the capabilities to do that much." Mard Geer said that same damn smirk on his face.

"He's dead." Minerva countered.

"This guild has a necromancer, Keyes. He can control the dead president and control FACE from afar."

"Impossible…"

"You two go." Sting told us "Take the Lady, Lector and Fro with you."

"You guys stop that bomb; we'll deal with this guy." Diana said glaring at Mard.

"How amusing, you humans think you can defeat the King of Hades."

"Yes we do!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- From Doll, to Demon, to Fairy, One girl stands to protect what her heart desires…the people she loves.**

**I hate to put the cart before the horse so to speak but I got a lot of great stuff planned for this arc, we haven't even scratched the surface. I really think you guys will like what I have cooked up. The parts I'm most excited about start the chapter after next, Chapter 93.**

**I want to tell you guys so bad but I won't spoil it, I just hope when we get there you guys like it.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	92. Michelle Vs Lamy

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

" **Vine Snare!"**

The floor ripped open and my plants shot forward to try and pin Lamy but she just spun around them.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed spinning by and kicking me in the side.

"UGH!" I groaned before grabbing the girl by the hair and throwing her into the ground.

" **Buzz saw!"**

I threw my shield out but the rabbit demon flipped up, bounced off my shield and kicked my face.

"HRAAAAA!" I swung wildly at the demon but each of my swings missed and didn't hit.

_She's a slippery one…this'll be tough._

"I'm done wasting time with you!" I growled slamming the hilt of my sword into her stomach.

"BLEH!"

" **Slicing Cleaver!"**

I struck at her with a flurry of swings.

"GAHHHH!"

I blasted Lamy back with a big swing of my sword.

"I expected more form some demons…"

"You're really fricken annoying you know that?"

I felt a pressure on my back and saw the demon smiling menacingly at me.

"I'm gonna have fun messing you up." She laughed disturbingly.

The girl flipped off and kicked my back, knocking me into a wall.

"HAHAHA!" the demon spun forward, continually kicking me in the stomach.

"RAHHH!" I bonked her with my shield and knocked her to the floor "I am not some toy for you to have fun with."

"Hehehe…" Lamy giggled "I was right…you are fun. Let's see you survive this!"

The girl spun in place, and a bunch of strange black orbs flew out, and when they hit the ground they jiggled and started changing shape.

"What the…"

" **Attack of the Clones!"**

The balls burst open, and dozens of extra Lamys appeared.

"You were struggling with just one of me. Let's see you deal with 50!"

The demons cackled and charged forward. I swung to keep them back and threw the one who jumped on my back off.

"Get her!" the all yelled.

"AHHHH!" I got swarmed over by the clones, and they started beating on me.

The kicked and my sides and pulled on my hair. They punched and clawed all over, and grabbed my neck and started choking me.

_I can't move…There's just…too many._

* * *

**Cana's POV**

" **Tower, Lovers: Reverse Death: Flame Vortex!"**

I blasted down the last of those annoying grunts.

"Damn this is tough…" I panted.

"Uhh…guys!" Jet yelled "There's more!"

I looked over, and there was a horde of bunny girls marching.

"Destroy them all!"

_Dammit…we're all practically spent and now we're supposed to deal with these things to._

"End of the line Fairy Tail!"

"RAHHHHHH!"

The march was stopped when the ground was sliced open by a saw.

"I'm not…done with you yet. You won't get…any closer."

"You…" the rabbits growled.

"Michelle."

The former doll trudged out of the shadows and I gasped.

"My god…"

She was in awful shape. She was bruised and bloodied…but her left ankle was bent at a hideous angle.

"You won't…TAKE ONE MORE STEP!"

Michelle slammed her sword into the rabbit.

"Michelle you can't…you're body"

"This is my fight!" she yelled "And I will finish it…I will protect everyone…I will protect my sister!"

_What is this…surge of power…and why do I feel so empty…_

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"My blade absorbs all magic!" I called out as it shifted form **"Queen's Blade!"**

My sword changed to a red heart handle. I flicked it and a wave of cards shot out a destroyed a few of the clones.

" **Shuffler!"** I waved the sword again but this time the card explosions left her unscathed.

"HAHAHA!" Lamy laughed "Did I not tell you? These clones were made for analysis. Once you beat one, the others get immune to the magic that killed the others. I can't be beat!"

I skidded up again, the pain in my ankle was excruciating **"Purple Blazer Blade!"**

The black sword shot out a sticky purple fire and blew through some more clones.

" **Dining Set Sword!"**

A candle like sword formed and blasted down more with a wax wave.

" **Smokey Mountain Cleaver!"** my sword teleported behind a clone and gutted in.

" **Beast Blade!" "Cat Fang!" "Woodsman's Axe!" "Shadow Grinder!" "Blurred Blade!" "Garden Sheers!"**

My sword kept changing shape, sucking in different magic and destroying clone after clone.

" **Painter's Brush!" "Disco Dicer!" "Gunblade!" "Sand Duster!"**

"ha…ha…ha…" I panted as I stared down the final Lamy "You're the real one…"

"Good for you." She clapped "But I saw through you…you borrowed the magic of your whole guild…and even that wasn't enough! You're out of people! You lose!"

Panicking I looked around.

_There's no one left…she's immune to everyone's magic now…_

_***Bzzt…*** _

I looked down and saw my sword was changing shape again…into a hammer….crackling with energy.

"HNGH!" I heard a grunting noise and looked back.

"G-G-GOOOOOO!" Laxus yelled.

"This is the end dolly!" Lamy laughed.

I spun and slammed the hammer into her side.

"What the?!"

" **Thunder Emperor's Hammer!"**

The concussive blast threw her back and into a lightning vortex.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The charred husk of Lamy fell to the floor, still smoldering.

"Uhh…" I groaned falling to the floor.

"Wow there…" Cana said catching me "Jeez what were you thinking going against her alone like that."

"Hehe…" I let out a pained laugh.

_All that damage…is catching up with me now._

"In the future ask before you go borrowing our magic okay."

"ha….ha…sure…" I said struggling for breath "I can't…so weak…"

"Michelle…Michelle…Hey Michelle? Michelle!"

_I protected them…but it required the whole guilds magic to do it…I can't…stay like this…or big sister won't be able to rely on me._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Two birds…**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	93. Love Birds

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**A Little bit of a note to start. Many…many…many chapters ago during the Tower of Heaven arc (Chapter 16- Proposal) I said that Harver was 21…Not knowing the exact parts of how the story would progress it turns out that is a bit of a problem.**

**So I'm retconning it, Harver (Pre 7 year skip) was 30…which makes his current age 37…**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Let's go!"

Sting, Rogue and I all shot forward to fight the King of Hades, Mard Geer.

"How amusing, you really think you can defeat me." Mard smirked dodging my punch.

"I know we can."

The three of us punched wildly at the demon king but he blocked us easily, like he wasn't even trying.

" **White Dragon Roar!"**

Mard Geer raised one hand and warped the laser away.

"HYA!"

In an instant Mard turned around and blocked Rogue's claw.

"Hmm."

Mard flicked his wrist and set off a massive explosion.

" **Rock Dome!"**

I lifted the ground and covered our heads.

"I cannot stand that feeble humans think they can control Dragon Slayer magic." Mard Geer snarled.

"You know what I can stand?" Sting said "That you tried to kill my friend!"

"RAHHH!"

We went back in.

_How is he so strong, he's blocking three people at once, and he's treating it like a game…_

" **Sand Dragon Diamond Drill!"**

Dust swirled around my hand and I tried digging into Mard's chest. He put his hand up and blocked my attack.

"I see now…why Kyouka likes to play with you humans so much."

"You best take us seriously." I growled.

"Do you think that Death awaits you, will you die here? Your actions to this point are led by feelings…is that it?" Mard Geer mumbled "You don't realize how weak you are, how foolish. It's almost funny."

_His power….he just got even stronger._

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

" **Sun Dragon Style: Quasar Roundhouse!"**

Tempester blocked my kick with his arm and I flipped over him.

" **Dazzling Heels!"**

I drilled his back with multiple quick kicks but he grabbed me and threw me back.

"Damn this guys a pain in my ass."

"Enough of all this." Fish face said letting off energy "I'm done messing around."

"Oh look boys." I smirked "They're finally taking us seriously."

"Then I guess…"

"We'll need to get serious too!"

" **Iron Shadow Mode!"**

" **Melt Before the Sun: Solar Light!"**

At light speed I was forward, kicking my opponent across the room. My body let off a faint glow and a warming light.

"Let me show you the true arts of my Fighting Style."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

With help from Minerva and a little mushroom thing we found the control room for the FACEs.

"There he is, the chairman."

The old fart was tapping away on a keyboard, Erza went in there to stop him, put she only got a few steps before everyone's body locked up.

"I can't…move."

"My body!"

Erza's arm went up and started chocking herself out "GAHHH!"

_Someone is playing us, I can feel my nerves trying to send signals._

"This is the power of my **Macro** …"

I managed to turn my head to the door, there were two women there, a tall blonde haired lady, and a black haired teenager with horns on her head.

"Seilah." Minerva hissed.

"Kyouka…" I growled.

"Impossible, the Chairman…"

"He is long dead." Seilah explained "My skills with the dead are nothing compared to Keyes, but they will suffice for now."

"With this we can keep the plan moving forward." Kyouka explained.

"You're going to turn them all on!" I yelled "You bitch!"

"Your story will end here."

"Do you see now?" Kyouka glared "What it means to be helpless, do you understand how we feel. To be unable to do anything to the forces controlling you…you are helpless to this as you are helpless to fate."

_What is she…?_

"RAHHHHH!"

The curse broke when Seilah was tackled by another demon.

"Mirajane!"

"Mira!"

"Sorry I'm late." Mira smiled "But that's…all I have left."

"You did good Mira." I smiled.

"Seilah!" Kyouka ran to the girl's side.

"My deepest apologies I'm out of power."

"You did great." Kyouka said hugging the girl "Just leave this to me."

"You will return us to his side correct." The black haired demon smiled.

"Of course sweetie…"

"This is the final countdown!" I cheered.

"It's up to you…"

"Erza, Kanji…."

"Mo…Kyouka…"

"We will stop FACE."

"I will kill you both here!"

"RAHHHH!" Kyouka dashed forward, a killing intent in her eyes "You will not get in my way!"

The air around me rippled and before I could even get ready to attack.

***CAW!***

" **HERA!"**

"MY EYES!"

A bird came down and clawed at Kyouka's face.

"Boy the air sure is tense…" a voice said.

We all turned to the hole in the ceiling.

"Sorry I'm late; air traffic was a little heavy."

"Help's appreciated."

Kyouka…looked pale like a ghost.

"Harver…"

The man floated to the floor already in his harpy form.

"The years haven't been better to you than I thought." Harver smiled "Hey Love."

Kyouka smirked "Still as smart mouthed as ever."

The aura's coming off these two was intense, I felt like the air was going to rip open.

"AHHH!"

They both ran forward and started clawing at each other with talons.

"HARVER!"

"KYOUKA!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The two clawed and hacked at each other, it seemed like time stood still as two people, who said they loved each other, attacked with murderous intent.

_What the hell happened to these two?_

* * *

**No one's POV**

**This is a story, about two people, who above nothing else loved each other. Love brought them together, and love tore their hearts apart. This is and isn't a love story. It's a tale of two people, ripped apart by the cruel strings of fate…**

**Our story begins, Seventeen years ago…**

**This is the story of Harver Quatro and Kyouka Yamizuchi.**

* * *

**Harver's POV**

**17 years ago…**

I looked forward, entranced at the beautiful blonde haired woman before me.

"Harver, do you take Kyouka to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Kyouka, do you take Harver to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in my by the nation of Fiore, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Harver Quatro. You may now kiss the bride."

"Mmmmm…" I leaned down and kissed the woman before me.

Kyouka and I have been best friends since we were just kids, we started dating around fifteen and have been together ever since, and on the day of her eighteenth birthday, I asked her to marry me. I'm two years older than her but that changes nothing.

We had a reception with our two families, and then night fell and we went away for our honeymoon.

"Harver…" Kyouka smiled at me, her beautiful blonde hair cascading over her shoulders "I love you."

"I love you too my dove." I said kissing her "I wouldn't have married you otherwise, or maybe just to keep your dad happy."

"Jerk."

"I'm kidding!"

"If you really love me." Kyouka gently kissed me "Prove it…"

* * *

**Next Morning.**

"Harver get up." Kyouka said "I didn't break you did I?"

"No I'm fine." I said sitting up.

"I'm going for a run do you want to come?" she asked.

"You go I'm gonna shower." I said.

Kyouka kissed me "I'll be back in a bit, Love you."

"Love you too."

I watched Kyouka leave and got in the shower. When I got out I was surprised to see she wasn't back yet…and then an hour passed…and another…and when the third hour started I got worried.

I went out and started asking around for Kyouka. I followed the path people said she took, and that when I found it, the blood and pieces of her shirt.

"Kyouka…Kyouka!"

I called for help but no one could find her…I looked for weeks, quit my job at the aviary, moved from place to place but…nothing.

* * *

**Kyouka's POV**

**Some Time Later…**

"Ugh!" I grunted when I fell to the ground.

"Oh she's done…"

_Where am I…Harver?_

I looked up and came face to face, with a man with scaly skin.

"You still alive?" he asked.

"AHHH!" I backed away from him and that's when I felt it.

I looked down at my hands, my fingers were long and sharp like talons, and my arms had some sort of feathers on them, as did my ears.

_This has to be a nightmare…what happened to me?!_

They told me what happened…that's when I remembered, I was out, and I got jumped…and then it all went black. They said I was now part of a dark guild called Tartarus, they're job was to kill Zeref.

"I'm not helping you with anything, fix me so I can go home!" I yelled.

"You don't get it." The demon called Torafuzar said "You've been asleep for six months."

"What?"

"Anyone who cared about you thinks you're dead."

_Harver…_

"Besides." The demon waved me over to another tank "Even if you left, you wouldn't leave her behind would you?"

I looked at one of these tanks, inside…was a small child…an infant that couldn't possible survive outside the womb.

"No…it can't be…" I felt my stomach and saw a scar.

"Yup." The demon started to walk away "They cut it out of you before you got in the tank…she's yours, she doesn't have a name yet for now they've just been calling her Gate number four. Even if you took her with her, the powers in her body would run rampant and she'd die, she has to stay here till she can manage her own power."

"You were chosen for a reason Kyouka." Torafuzar said "You are the third Demon gate; you were selected for the infusion because you are a premier researcher in evolution."

I started sobbing and the other demon left me there. I put my hand on the tank.

"Hello…"

There was no doubt…this small child, was my daughter. I just…I just knew.

"You need a name." I smiled "Harver and I…we…we always picked out a name for our first daughter, we had a friend who got sick growing up, and she didn't make it so we wanted to name our first after her…"

"Your name…is Seilah."

* * *

**Harver's POV**

**Two years later.**

"Hey look it's the drunk again."

I lifted my head off the bar and threw a shot glass at someone.

"Fuck you." I spat.

I got pushed off the bar and started getting beat up by the punks loitering around. I didn't bother to fight back, what as the point…I'm a loser who lost his wife in one day of marriage…I just wanted to die.

One of the guys got ready to punch me, and then his chest, and the men next to him, ripped open with a long white magic chain.

"AGGGHHAAA!"

The men ran out, I was stunned they weren't dead.

"You are Harver Quatro correct?"

I looked up and saw a man, he was old, long white beard, eyepatch…magic off that charts. He was accompanied by a woman, somewhere close to my age with long black hair.

"What'd you care?" I grumbled.

"I have a job to offer you, a position within my guild."

"I ain't working."

"I know where Kyouka Yamizuchi is."

I grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Tell me now!"

The woman with him grabbed my hand "Calm down please…it is, more complicated than you think."

"You better start talking old man."

This man went by Hades. He told me, that Kyouka was alive; she was a prisoner of a dark guild called Tartarus, a guild of demons.

_Kyouka is…trapped with demons_

"I can offer you a way to save her." Hades said "The One Magic, Zeref created the demons and he can tell you how to cure her, the job is simple, help us find him."

"I'll…do it…" I said standing up.

_I'll do whatever it takes._

"Very well, Ultear give our new friend the book."

"Yes Master."

I looked at it.

" **The Arc of the Sky: Bird Summoning Magic"**

* * *

**A year later.**

"Old man this better be good." I growled tapping my foot angrily.

"This alliance is key to our future Harver." Ultear smirked.

"I ask that you just remain calm." Master Hades said "I know you want to see her again, but at this stage there is nothing you can do, do not make a scene."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Ultear asked "If she does come…"

"What." I glared.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing what she has become?"

I didn't answer.

We were at a safe house, meeting with two other dark guilds, Tartarus and the Oracion Sies; we were supposed to form an alliance, to deter the light guilds from picking fights.

The door opened and a man walked in, he was covered in tattoos, and carried a walking staff, with him were two kids, barely teenagers, a boy who looked half asleep, and a kid with reddish hair and a bad attitude.

"Brain."

"Hades…"

Master and this other guy threw a few insults mostly about babysitting.

"Are the humans bickering already?" the door opened again and in walked a man with black hair, just being around him made me feel sick.

He was accompanied by two people as well, a bulky man with scales…and a woman, who looked to be half bird.

I didn't say anything during the whole meeting, I just stared, totally stunned. Kyouka just looked away, ashamed.

_I have to save her…_

* * *

**Kyouka's POV**

I could feel Harver boring a hole in my with his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to break his heart and smile back. I had heard he was working with Grimoire Heart, but I didn't want to believe it.

I knew he loved birds, but the way he stared.

_He must think I'm a freak…and how could he ever love a freak…I can't even bring myself to tell him about Seilah, I can't destroy his heart like that…_

_Torafuzar said that once we kill Zeref, we'll be cleansed and I can return to normal…_

* * *

**Back in the Present**

**No one's POV**

" _I can't bring myself to see her suffer as that."_

" _ **I can't bring myself to see him suffering with me like this."**_

" _On that day I made my promise."_

" _ **On that day I made my promise."**_

" _For her sake…"_

" _ **For his sake…"**_

" _I'd rather her have to die than live like that."_

" _ **I'd rather him die than suffer like that."**_

" _So until I find Zeref…"_

" _ **So until I kill Zeref…"**_

" **I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"**

* * *

_**And so, two people, who loved each other more than anything else, were willing to kill the person they loved, just to keep them from suffering.** _

" _ **Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."**_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I was really happy with the way this chapter turned out; I think it was one of my stronger backstories.**

**Also obviously in this story Seilah and Kyouka's…time together after she controls Elfman doesn't happen.**

**Next Time- The sun clears all storms.**

**Also if it interests you i have a Hyperdimension Neptunia OC story started, Green Brother, consider checking it out.**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	94. Counterattack

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

" **Sun Dragon Drill Kick!"**

I twisted through a tornado brought out by Tempester.

"You know I'm gonna be honest." I said kicking against him "You were much sexier in your other form."

The air stilled and then heated up before blasting me back.

"AHH!" I groaned as my skin was singed.

" **Tornado Claw!"**

"GAH!"

I was spun into the air and slammed into the ceiling by a twister.

_This guy can shoot Fire like Natsu, summoning lightning like Laxus and rip the winds like Wendy…he's like a walking disaster area._

… _wait a second._

_**The one who did this, said he had no name, he said he was only referred to as Calamity.** _

_This is him…the one._

" **Incineration Fang!"**

I ducked under Tempester's fire bite and did a hand stand to kick him in the chest.

"UGH!"

"Die!"

I tightened my legs around his waist **"Sunset Flip!"**

I slammed the demon down and flashed back.

"RAH!" the fish demon punched Gajeel and clapped his hands together **"Welcome to the Sea of Hades!"**

" **Tenchi Kaimei!"**

The room suddenly began filling with black water, quickly filling the room and pumping outside.

_Where did this all come from?_

I struggled against the rushing tide put was managing to swim. At the bottom of this artificial sea, Tempester was just sitting there watching.

_They're toying with us!_

The water was so dark my light was snuffed out and I couldn't start any attacks, and even if I could I couldn't get down low enough to attack Tempester.

"BLEH!" I gasped as I started losing breath.

Gajeel was trying to fight the fishman but he was right in his element under water, and even with that Gajeel needed air too. My whole body felt weak, this water was doing something.

"This water is poison." Torafuzar said "anyone who swallows it will be dead within five minutes."

"Flare!" I yelled "Get out of here!"

Flare was struggling to breath and keep Lucy and the injured Juvia close, her hair was clumping because of the water.

_She can't attack like this…we're screwed._

Gajeel was trying to fight back but compared to a half fish he was weak in the water and getting his ass kicked.

"This is the power of Tartarus!" the fish said punching Gajeel with impactful force.

No one could breath, I couldn't move and Gajeel was just floating there. I closed my eyes to try and focus and when I opened them…

Levy was kissing Gajeel.

_How interesting…she's giving him her air…but…she could have just written it with her magic._

Gajeel instructed Levy to help the rest of us and she wrote some letters to give us air bubbled.

"Hey Levy!" I yelled "I need you to weigh me down!"

" **Solid Script: Rock and Rope!"**

I took a deep breath and sank as I sank to the floor.

" **Sun Dragon Talon!"**

I tried kicking Tempester but I was so slowed down by the resistance of the water and the rocks that I made no dent and only got clawed back.

"RAAAHHHH!"

I looked back and Saw Gajeel going in for a big attack.

_Those punches aren't Iron…_

"Watch me!" Gajeel yelled "Iron is a shield, it protects and that is the meaning of my life!"

_It's steel!_

" **Steel Dragon Sword!"**

Gajeel slashed through Torafuzar, defeating the demon. Once the fish fell, the water dissipated.

"Well they wolf man." I smiled at Tempester "It's just you and me."

"Hmmm…HAA!"

The air rippled and a dozen tornados appeared. I was lifted into the air and the demon appeared behind me and punched me into the ground.

"AAHHHH!"

" **Fire Breath!"**

I put up a field of light to hold back the wave of her.

" **Earth Cracker!"**

The ground shifted and again I was flipped into the air.

"RAHHH!"

Tempester grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the floor.

"GAH!"

I snapped my legs and tripped Tempester up before slamming my foot down on his chest.

"GRR!"

The two of us both flipped back.

"Come at me handsome…I'm gonna end this in one shot."

_Cause if I don't…I won't make it…I need to stop him now and get his blood….I'll use_ _**That** _ _._

I purged magic from my system and flicked my wrist "Come on!"

"You've dispersed your magic?" Tempester glared "What are you up to?"

* * *

**No POV**

"YAHH!" Tempester shot forward and tried to swipe Lauren.

In an instant she used her arms to pin his paw, and snap his arm at the elbow, popping it out of it's socket.

"HA!" she immediately did the same to the other arm causing them both to be limp.

She grabbed the noodle like arms and flipped up, placing one foot on each side of Tempester's head.

"This is the end for you!"

The black haired girl twisted her hips, and the demon's head with it.

***SNAP!***

" **COUNTER NECKBREAKER!"**

The Calamity Demon's neck turned like an owl, and snapped at a 90 degree angle, slowly snuffing all life from his body.

**Lauren's POV**

"The strongest move in my arsenal, it requires zero magic power and leaves me open to all attacks but the result…is almost always fatal."

I stuck a syringe into the demon's broken neck, filling it with black blood.

"The cure…

**Kanji's POV**

"RAHHH!"

Harver and Kyouka hadn't stopped clawing and striking each other.

"They're not stopping at all." Minerva said.

" **Harpy Claw!"**

" **Demon Claw!"**

They both sliced each other. The timer on the countdown to the activation of the FACEs was getting lower and lower.

" **Feather Duster!"**

" **Demon Blast!"**

_This is wrong…I can't watch this…But…he's holding himself back…the whole world is doomed if he doesn't stop her…_

I got up and walked to the fight.

"Kanji!" Harver yelled "Get out of my way!"

"No." I grabbed his face "You get out of mine.

" **Knock out Spark!"**

"Uhh…."

Harver passed out and I could feel Kyouka glaring at me.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I'll fight you." I said.

"My fight is with him…wake him up this instant!"

"I can't do that." I told her "He loves you…and we both know, you linked yourself to the countdown, the only way to stop it…is to kill you."

"…" Kyouka remained silent.

"I won't let him live with that…" I told her "I'm not gonna stand here and say I'm his best friend…but I know, I'm enough of a friend, that I don't want to see him kill the woman he loves."

I charged up and felt lighting leak form my eyes.

"Killing you, will be my job, my sin to bear!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Or adventure in Tartarus comes to a close with Saber Vs Jimena and Kanji vs Kyouka.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	95. Promise of Strenght

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

" **Thunder Giant's Fist!"**

A giant being covered in lightning appeared and slammed its fists into the ground bringing a bolt of thunder with it.

"YAAAA!"

My back was sliced open when Kyouka jumped out of the rubble and clawed my.

_Damn I was hoping to get her in one shot, it takes so much magic to keep the giant here, not to mention I'm running out of time._

I shot a laser at Kyouka and went around to punch her but stopped mid attack.

" **RAAAAAHHH!"**

The air rippled and I felt my giant disappear and my body fill with terror.

"This can't be…" I mumbled.

"What the hell was that?"

"Why is it here?!" I yelled.

_There's no mistaking that screech…_

"Acnologia…"

_I need to end this now._

" **Thunder Vortex!"**

I lifted Kyouka off the floor.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

"GAH!"

Kyouka was shot back by my attack and throw into a wall. Above me the sky was covered in a thick smoke and the roars of that damn dragon filled the air.

" **Laser Eyes!"**

Kyouka rolled around my attack and sliced my chest.

"Damn…" I hissed.

" **Electric Shotgun!"**

I held my hand out and blew Kyouka back with a forceful blast of energy. In the sky a second dragon appeared, one covered in dark red scales and fiery wisps.

_What the hell is going on…_

I weaved in and out of Kyouka's swipes. I moved back and flicked my wrist around.

" **Magic Shot: Light Rain!"**

A dozen lasers shot down from the sky and blasted Kyouka. When the smoke cleared her claw shot out and pierced the activation module.

"You can't be serious!" Erza yelled.

"You fool!" I screamed "That'll kill you!"

" **Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

My attack was wiped away when Kyouka lifted one arm.

_She's activating them all at once…I have…a minute at most…._

"You still plan on killing me?" Kyouka asked "Because that's the only way you can win now."

"I won't hold back."

"Good…"

Kyouka shot forward and my entire side ripped open.

"GAAAAHHHAAAA!"

"Tartarus Angel, Soaring Dove Kyouka…" she said "This is my Etherious form."

"This is nothing…" I hissed in pain running forward and punching the demon.

_It hurts…so much…_

I roared at her but she sliced right through it.

_Dammit._

I looked over and the timer was dropping at an alarming rate.

_How power is growing exponentially…_

_What the hell do I do?!_

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"We lost him cause you two decided to have some kind of fake heart attack!" I yelled.

"What the hell was that?"

"Doesn't matter let's just find Mard Geer and stop him." I said running off.

"Above!" Rogue yelled as the ceiling stared caving in.

"It's Natsu!"

" **Thorns!"**

We sprung up to the top and broke the plants away.

"I thought you guys were here." Natsu smiled "Why are you here?"

"Long story."

"Let's just get rid of this guy." I said "4 vs 1 is a joke."

"Yeah…no." Natsu mumbled.

"HUH?!"

"I knew you were dumb but you're really dumb." I growled.

"This is a job Igneel gave me, I'm doing it alone."

"This isn't the time for games." Rogue growled "Lives are at stake."

"Alright clam down." Sting said putting a hand on his shoulder "Let's have a match and see who beats him first, The trinity dragons here, or you."

"I told you I'm beating him up." Natsu yelled running forward "Stay outta the way!"

"That's the only way he'll let us help." Sting said.

***Sigh….***

Natsu was slapped out of the way by Mard but that opened a place for Sting and Rogue to attack.

" **Sand Dragon Diamond Drill!"**

My swing missed and got my tripped up by Mard's magic thorns.

"HYUP!"

Natsu jumped off the floor and kicked Mard Geer in the face. Rogue was able to follow up with a punch and Sting then kicked him across the room. I used my magic to form a rock and slam it into the demon.

"How dare you all do as your please in my castle…" when the dust cleared Mard looked super creepy "You've managed to dig up an emotion I haven't felt in a very long time…Anger!"

"Congratulations." Natsu smiled "You just moved a step closer to being human."

"Feeling only cloud the mind." Mard hissed "That's why I keep mine in check"

He placed his book down "Please excuse me for a moment Master E.N.D"

"I particularly dislike in emotion known as Anger. It can make you lose sight of yourself. It disgusts me to no end. Mard Geer is Mard Geer, the king of the underworld…I will erase my emotions again…along with your pathetic existences."

The pressure and power coming off him went off the charts.

_What is this guy…?_

"Look out!" Sting yelled.

Mard lifted his arm and the whole floor gave out to a torrent of thorns. We were all tossed around and the roses that appeared exploded when they touched us.

_He's…terrifyingly strong!_

"Go now!" Natsu yelled when he managed to land a hit.

_He's acknowledge the true strength of his opponent._

Sting and Rogue mixed there attacks and shot off a massive laser **"Holy Shadow Flash Fang!"**

I spun in place and shot off a tornado **"Dust Devils!"**

"Vanish…"

Mard clapped his hands and both attack were nullified.

"He absorbed it?!"

" **Lightning-Flame Hammer!"**

Natsu dropped from above and blew Mard Geer through the floor with one blast, only for Mard to flip back, blow Natsu away and go back to sitting in his throne like nothing happened.

"If that's your best you should give up now." Mard glared "I haven't even began to get serious."

_Now he's acting arrogant!_

"What could you possibly gain from erasing magic?" I asked.

"Oh did I now explain, removing magic will remove the seal placed on Master E.N.D, the strongest of all demons."

"We won't let you." Rogue glared.

"Have you all wondered…why Zeref created the Demons? Not a single one of my underlings are aware, they are all just weak souls tainted with Demonic power…Return to Zeref…meet Zeref…It's all for one reason…"

"Zeref's only wish." Mard smiled "Is to die. And thus, he created something capable of destroying him…demons souls that could be infused into a human vessel. E.N.D was his Magnum Opus., but for some reason was sealed within a book, with a spell linked to this world of magic. Once this seal breaks, E.N.D will be reborn and kill Zeref, which is my greatest wish."

"If all this is for Zeref why involve people?" Sting asked.

"When you walk a path…do you intentionally avoid each insect in the way?"

We were knocked back by a large plant that grew from nowhere.

"This is a plant of Hades!

The weed instantly died when it was frozen solid.

"Ice?"

"If this is important don't lose it."

"Gray…my scarf."

"Who are you?" Mard hissed as his arm chilled.

"I'm a Devil Slayer, I came to kill you."

_Slayer for Slayer…one who can kill a demon…_

"I knew Sliver would betray me some day!" Mard screamed as a tower of ice appeared "But it's no matter!"

All of Mard's attacks were being frozen by Gray but the demon just laughed.

"This isn't funny, this is for my Father! I'll kill you!"

Gray through a spear before changing in for the final blow, but it was blocked.

"There's more of them!" I groaned.

"I see you made it…"

"This smell."

"Why are you here?!" I growled.

"No way…"

"They told me this man was the Master of one of the strongest Guilds in the country." Mard sighed "They called him a devil incarnate, Jimena."

"Master Jimena…"

"So he turned along with Minerva."

"Turned? No I chose this power for myself. All to be the strongest."

_Still clouded by his greed for power._

"Stronger than any of the Nine Demon Gates, this is my newest member."

"Member? No once I'm through with these stupid kids your next!"

_I can't…move._

"What are you afraid of!" Natsu yelled "just fight!"

Natsu punched at Master but was just blown away.

"My issue isn't with you."

Sting and Rogue tried to attack but were both picked up and slammed.

"How I've waited for the day that I could crush you with my bare hands."

_I can't just stand here and watch…I don't care what happens to this old man…We can crush him!_

" **Sand Dragon Claw!"**

I punched Master in the stomach long enough to free Sting and Rogue, allowing them to cross him up with some kicks.

"We can deal with this." Sting told Natsu and Gray "Leave this to us."

Natsu and Gray engaged Mard in combat leaving us to deal with the other problems.

"Was it you?!" I yelled kicking him "You made Miss Minerva come here with you!"

"She was a waste of time, it was foolish of me to think she could be strong."

"She's your daughter!" Rogue growled.

"No, her only purpose is to carry on my bloodline."

"You shut up!" Sting yelled punching him back.

Master stumbled but recovered quickly "Was that it?"

Both Rogue and I were slammed down by his fists and thrown across the room.

"Did you really take over the guild with power like that, weak!"

"We will…return the guild to the way it should be."

"Sabertooth is supposed to be the strongest, and you've made a mockery of it!"

"Maybe we are weak…but not in the way you think." Sting said staining up.

"I refuse to go back to thinking nothing of other people…I refuse to be a slave again." I mumbled.

"In order to be strong, we must push reset." Rogue added.

"That's why…"

"You need…"

"To get out of the way!"

"Strong guilds only exist for me!" Master yelled.

"You're wrong!" Sting said punching him "There's another strong guild, and it's right around the corner."

I kicked at his knees "It's our great pleasure to have met such a strong, kind and truthful guild, and being able to call them my friends is more than thanks!"

"Enough!" he yelled throwing us back "Only one can be the strongest! You're weak!"

"And even if we are!" Sting "Learning more is reason to live!"

"We will be strong, just like Fairy Tail!"

"We'll stich the wound within you."

"With the bond of magic!"

I kicked up the dirt hardening the sand into glass strings.

" **White Shadow Silk!"**

"GAH!"

The strands pulled and sliced through him.

"We're through…living in your shadow."

"Natsu…"

"The rest is up to you guys."

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"AHH!"

Kanji kicked the ground and lifted the rubble **"Electromagnet Cannon!"**

he shot the rocks and Kyouka but she sliced through them.

_Her claws cut everything._

" **Thunder Giant's FIST!"**

Again a bolt shot from the sky and zapped her. A energy emptied out from Kyouka and Kanji stopped moveing.

"Does that hurt? I increased your pain sensitivity. Even breathing will cause unrecognizable suffering."

"Ha." Kanji smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Pain…is just an illusion." He smiled "It's a warning used to protect the body…in truth it means almost nothing."

"WAH!" the giant behind Kanji grabbed Kyouka and crushed her between her hands.

"How can you even move."

"Every signal in the body is linked to the nerves." Kanji said "Nerves run off electrical impulses…as does my magic. My body is my own puppet."

Kanji stood tall, scratched and covered in blood.

_How is he still moving…why is he still fighting._

"Even if you shut off my heart I would never stop fighting." Kanji said moving his giant to slam Kyouka before moving his hands "I have a destiny that awaits me; until I make up my mistakes from what happened today…until I grow stronger so the people I care about never cry because of my weakness again…What you call pain…isn't even a drop in the bucket that is my suffering…There is only one thing worse than the pain of one's body, it's the pain of seeing people you love cry!"

Kanji moved his hands around.

"That formation!" Erza yelled.

"Impossible!"

"Can he really pull that off?!" Mirajane added.

"On this day I swear, until I'm strong enough to defend my loved ones, I will never give in! I will defend my guild with my very life!"

"What are you trying to pull?!" Kyouka yelled.

Kanji closed his eye "You have three seconds to knell before me."

"Excuse me?!"

"1…"

"Just die!"

"2…"

"RAHH!"

"3!"

Kanji and the giant both clapped their hands.

"Vanish into nothing… **Fairy Law!"**

Everything was covered in a blinding yellow light. The air stilled, and then the light faded.

"Ha…ha…ha…no…ugh." Kyouka fell to the floor.

"He pulled it off."

"He casted… **Fairy Law!** "

"Ugh…" Kanji groaned falling forward "I'm…finished."

"Incredible!" Erza said hugging him "I never expected…"

"Enough…can we just…go home." He asked.

"The timer!" Lector yelled "It's still ticking!"

"You have to finish her off!" Lily yelled "There's no time!"

"I can't…" Kanji hissed.

"Just do it!" I yelled "Just kill her please!"

_I'm sorry._

"AHHH!"

Minerva teleported forward…and stabbed Kyouka heart.

"Why…did it have to end like this." I mumbled.

_Life…is the cruelest beast._

"Har…ver…"

I looked up…she was reaching out for me.

"I…love you…"

"Kyouka…" I crawled my way over.

"I'm…so sorry…" she whispered.

_She doesn't have much time._

"Don't please…"

"You…you…have to…" Kyouka started coughing.

"Kyouka?!"

"Take…care…of…Seilah…" she whispered as her eyes started to close "She's…our precious…daug…uhhh…"

"Kyouka…? Kyouka?...KYOUKA!"

Nothing…I could feel her getting colder. I wasn't the only one sitting there. Another demon, the one with the horns was kneeling there as I cried.

"Mother…"

I looked up at this girl; her face looked so much like Kyouka's…her hair the same shade as mine. I let my wife down and hugged the girl.

"Huh?"

"Please." I whispered "Never leave."

"Dad?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Post-Tartarus Fallout**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	96. Seperation Anxeity

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I'm going on vacation so here's Monday's chapter early**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

Everything with Tartarus had come to an end. We had won, but the cost was pretty heavy, half of Magnolia was destroyed, luckily our house managed to get smashed to bits. Everyone is pretty banged up, Michelle broke her ankle, my magic is still recovering, Scruff broke his blade and got messed up, he just sits in the infirmary all day, he really laid it all on the line for Wendy…at least Laxus is getting better. Even with all that though, I feel really happy, I pulled off Fairy Law, even Laxus couldn't do that. Everyone's just taking a few days off to get themselves back in one peace.

I haven't seen much of Harver since then, he left as quick as he came. Not that I blame him, he said he was taking that girl with him, they were gonna go bury Kyouka someplace. I don't know how he does it…have lost his wife for that long…have a daughter he never knew…but everyday…he gets up and keeps fighting.

Speaking of getting up I'm waking up right now.

"Hmm…hum…Huh?" I creaked open my eyes, my bed was empty.

"Erza?" I called out.

"I'm…in here." She mumbled.

I rolled out of bed and found Erza in the bathroom leaning against the toilet.

"Sick again?" I asked.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Are you sure they didn't do something to you?" I asked her "Poison maybe."

"No…" Erza shook her head.

"Maybe we should take you to see the old lady just to be sure."

"No…" Erza shook her head again "I already saw here…I know what's wrong."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're…pregnant…"

"About two months." She smiled.

I hugged her "I'm so happy…anything you need I'm here."

Downstairs I heard someone banging on the door.

"You go back to bed I'll get it." I told Erza "If you need anything just yell."

I headed downstairs and opened the door, Lucy was there.

"Oh hey Lucy, listen now's not a great- are you okay?"

She was crying.

"Come sit down, what's wrong?"

Lucy took a seat on the couch.

"This was in my house this when I got home." She mumbled handing me a letter.

I took her handing it to me that I was allowed to read it. I started scanning the letter.

"Lucy?" Erza said coming down the stairs "are you okay."

"It's terrible Erza." She said going over there to cry.

_**I'll be back in about a year or so…** _

"So you're running away with no goodbye…that's the coward's way out Natsu." I hissed crumpling the paper.

"What should I do?" Lucy asked "I chased after them but I was too late, and Michelle still needs help getting around till her ankle is better so I can't just leave her."

"Ignore it." I said "If he's gonna run away like that he doesn't deserve compassion."

"Kanji…" Erza mumbled.

"I have no patience for buffoons." I grumbled "Who runs away from the thing they want to protect…"

* * *

**Harver's POV**

We were in the forest, observing the makeshift grave for Kyouka. Seilah was sitting with me, we had both yet to really talk, I mean…I've got no idea how to raise a teenager, though Meredy and Ultear would disagree.

Seilah was a strange girl, she never said much, always talked with sophisticated language and had her head in a book. Her appearance was so odd to, half me, half Kyouka…one bright side was that she could make those horns go away.

"Father?" Seilah finally spoke up.

"What is it."

"How long are we going to sit here?"

"You're right sitting around all day does nothing for her." I said standing up "Come on let's go."

"Where will we be going?"

"We're gonna meet some friends of mine." I told her.

"I see." She said "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never really interacted with human before…" she said.

"You're nervous?" I said "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll like you."

"What will we be doing there?" she asked "Mother's plan never went much farther than escaping Tartarus and finding you…"

"We're gonna be aiming for the same thing you both planned for in the first place."

"I'm gonna kill Zeref."

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Haaaaa…Harrier what do I do?" I said looking at the bird.

"Since when do you have a pet bird?" Minerva asked.

"Got him a few months ago." I said "A gift from my significant other."

"You…got a new girlfriend."

"Yup." I said writing a note "This is the pigeon I use to communicate with her."

"I see…I never thought you'd get back on the dating scene." Minerva smiled.

"Did you really think I'd stop seeing people after we broke up?" I sighed.

"I kinda thought you'd go back to being straight…I did."

"Yeah." I sighed "Was I that bad?"

"No you weren't the problem, it just wasn't for me."

"That brings us to another thing, you being my ex and all…why are you living in my house again?!"

"I have no money for my own apartment and you still had some of my stuff so…"

"Just…it's fine, but if Meredy comes around, can we keep the whole…fact that your my ex-girlfriend a secret. She'd probably wouldn't be too happy about you living with me if she knew that fact."

"Sure, this is only temporary."

"Hello…" Yukino said poking her head in "I brought cookies."

"Yes! Let's begin the exciting Sabertooth girls sleepover!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I wasn't really sure what the issue was now, Gramps was calling everyone to the pile of rubble that used to be the guildhall. Erza was looking forward to getting out of the house, we were still gonna wait a little longer to tell people about the baby but Erza seemed really excited, she already wanted me to get to work on fixing up the side room as the baby's room.

I let the old man have his moment…he was disbanding Fairy Tail…like when Laxus got sick…it was so sudden, so shocking…I didn't have a reaction at first. Everyone was angry, screaming and hollering. No excuse…no explanation, I couldn't blame them for being upset…this is peoples home…there whole life. People like Romeo and Carole might have family to go back to but…others don't.

Eventually the crowd left…Erza and I were the only ones left.

"So that's it huh…your gonna run away from the problem." I said getting progressively louder "You're gonna be a coward just like Natsu?!"

"…"

"What nothing to say…you're a coward old man…no better than him…I believed in this…I believed in you!"

"Kanji calm down." Erza whispered.

"Screw you old man…if your just gonna run away cause you had a bad time…then drop dead for all I care."

I stormed off and Erza chased after.

"Kanji stop!" she grabbed "You need go back and apologize."

"I have nothing to say to him."

"Kanji…"

"I'm gonna be better than he ever was, better than Laxus, better than my Father, better than my grandpa, and better than the Dreyers who came before him."

"Kanji."

"I'm going home Erza."

And that's just what I did; I went home and went to bed. Erza was still upset with the attitude I had but didn't make a scene. Everything was peaceful…until the nightmares started.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"What should we do?" Flare asked.

"Well without the guild there's no point in just sitting around, why don't I take you back to your village." I said.

"Well I don't want to leave you alone."

"I don't wanna sit around an apartment all day either…why don't I just hang out with you?" I told her.

"Huh?"

"Pack your things Flare we're going to Sun Village!"

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"So…is the gruesome twosome sticking together?"

"Of course Darling." Laki said.

We walk passed the girl's dorm.

"Kinana what's wrong?" Laki asked.

"I…don't have anywhere to go…"

"Get your stuff you can some with us."

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Wait for me Wendy!"

"Huh?"

"Ha...ha…ha…don't…go without me." I panted "I can't spend the rest of my life with mom and dad, wherever you're going just let me come with you."

"I'm just going to Lauren's house, she was gonna take me someplace."

"Then I'm coming."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Please…you can't…" Lucy begged.

"Big sister…I love you, but right now. I need to take some time for myself." I told her "I'm sorry…but I'll come visit, I promise."

"Michelle…"

"This is something I have to do."

I walked down the stairs.

_I need to be strong enough to protect big sister, and everyone else._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is much appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Part 1 of the Timeskip Chronicles- Michelle.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	97. Michelle's Year

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**This is the first chapter in a 7/8 part mini set showing how the various OC's spent their time away from the guild.**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

It's been two weeks since I left Magnolia…since I left Big Sister. It was so hard to leave her behind, but I need to figure some stuff out…I need to be a stronger swordswoman if I'm going to protect her, and Magnolia just isn't someplace I can do that.

Which leads me to where I am now…

"AROOOO!"

Up against a pack of wolves in the forest.

"RAHHH!"

I swung my sword but and cut through them, but soon the rest of the pack was attacking me.

"HA HYA!"

"RAAH! **Vine Snare!"**

I batted a few away but more were coming from the back.

_Drat I don't think I can stop them!_

Suddenly the ground ripped open and huge green tendrils tore up and batted the wolves away till they fled, whimpering like puppies.

"Did I do that?" I wondered.

"No I did." A voice said "Up here."

I looked up and there was a girl sitting in the trees "Hello!"

"Cosmos…"

The pink haired knight jumped out of the tree and smiled "It's been a while."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Work." She laughed "Actually I'm looking for you."

A plant chair sprouted up and Cosmos took a seat.

_She's able to manipulate the plats without lifting a finger._

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked.

"We heard Fairy Tail broke up…that's too bad." She frowned "But that means your free for the pickings."

"Huh?"

"Come work for us…the royal army."

"What…no I'm training right now."

"Then why not make some money while you do it, we need a few good hands." She said "And I've seen your skills up close, so come work with me."

"I can't."

"We use a similar magic, come work for the army and I'll teach you everything I can about **Plant Magic**." She said "At the same time you'll be able to work with people like Kama and Arcadios to hone your blade skills."

"I…"

"If your serious about getting stronger you shouldn't pass this opportunity up." She said getting stern "I'm serious…chances like this don't come by every day."

She reached her hand out "So are you coming?"

I smiled…and took her hand.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"This is my garden." Cosmos said showing me around "I eat sleep and breathe this room."

"Am I stay here?" I asked.

"Hell no girl you're in the barracks with the other grunts."

"I see." I said.

"But I will be training you here." She said handing me a book "Read this, it contains data on every plant in my garden, I expect you to have memorized them all by tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Height, color, genes and species, you better know it all." Cosmos said "You better know what ones are poisons and which ones nullify sickness."

I followed Cosmos around as she pointed at plants and fed me information that I cross referenced with the book.

"Sunflowers, they can shoot lasers, that's a Shrapnel Cactus, there's the Fern area. And you remember this one." She said pointing to a purple mushroom like bar **"Makura Kumura."**

"It exudes a sleeping agent." I said "I remember it well."

"Had Wendy not been there you would have entered an eternal sleep." Cosmos said "This is one of the most difficult plants to master, when I'm done with you it'll be like growing a daisy on the window."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later.**

I had been with the castle's army for a mouth or so now. The other troops seem to like me. I've was gifted with some new equipment for my Imitatia form. Instead of gloves and boots I had green plate gantlets and greaves. My sword had been sharpened and I was able to rebrand my shield with the Fairy Tail Logo instead of the Oracion Seis one.

_Fairy Tail…_

I've been studying with Cosmos almost every day, she says I'm learning quickly, faster than she expected. I've never been able to use anything more than vines but now I'm able to pull up brightly colored thorny plants that do all sorts of things like spit acid or devour rocks.

On the days I don't work in the gardens with Cosmos I practice swordplay with Kama or Arcadios. Princess Hisui sometimes stops by to see me, she asks about Lucy a lot…I prefer not to talk about it.

In addition to all my training I also have to do regular soldier work, watches and escorts.

Tonight though I'm on the night watch, pacing around the royal gardens and making sure there are no intruders.

I was checking the hedge maze, I knew this was the place Wendy had been attack so I always double check it when I'm on watch. I walked out of the maze and looked around.

_Something's here._

I flicked my wrist and scattered some petals in the air and snapped my fingers.

" **Glowworm Petal!"**

I snapped my fingers and a small spark went off.

"Aww Jeez!" a man said backing out of the shadows "I should have known I couldn't surprise you."

"Huh?"

"Hey doll."

"Chase!"

I walked up and hugged him "What are you doing here? You can't sneak into the castle grounds you'll get in trouble."

"I heard you were working here now so I figured I got a free pass."

"You're gonna get me in trouble."

"Oh who's this? Your boyfriend perhaps?"

The hedge burst open and Cosmos was there.

I saluted her nervously "I'm sorry I was just about to see this intruder out."

"See yourself out with him." She commanded.

"I'm sorry Ma'am please don't kick me out."

"You're not in trouble." She laughed "I'm giving you the rest of the night off."

"Oh."

"You two lovebirds have fun."

"We are just friends!" I blushed.

Chase and I walked off.

"Imagine my surprise when I found this in the paper on my last job." he said pulling out the news "Fairy Tail disbands, shocks locals."

"Yeah that…" I mumbled.

"Care to fill me in, I thought you guys were inseparable, I never imagines I'd see this as a headline."

I explained the story of our battle with Tartarus.

"I see, seems like you guys had it rough."

"I broke an ankle." I said "It was really tough."

"Well you made it out so that's good." Chase smiled "I would have been pretty upset to have opened the paper up to your obituary."

"Oh…yeah we all made it out so that's good." I smiled.

"Come on." Chase said pulling me "Let's get a drink."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Owww…my head." I said opening my eyes.

_What happened last night? I remember going for drinks with Chace, it was just one shot after another._

"Huh?" I looked up and saw nothing but skin.

"Uhhgh…" I pulled up the sheets.

I was naked.

"AHHH!" I yelled falling off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Covering myself with the sheet I saw chase sitting on the bed staring at.

"What the hell did you do to me creep!" I yelled.

"Ha!" Chase laughed "More like what didn't you do to me."

"Huh?"

"Don't even start thinking I took advantage of you, you're the one who dragged me to this hotel room."

"Oh good what did we do?!" I shivered.

"Nothing." He said "You yanked all our shirts off and then passed out drunk. See we both have everything on below the waist, I'm hurt you would think I would do something like that to you…"

"Oh man…" I groaned rubbing my head.

"And there comes the killer hangover." He smiled "You might wanna call out sick."

"No…I gotta get back to work." I said throwing on my uniform and walking out.

I made it about three blocks…

"Well I know that look." Cosmos smiled walking up with Kamika.

"The walk of shame." Kamika smiled.

"Shut up…" I grumbled.

"Come on I've got a cure for that in the garden." Cosmos said .

We headed to the castle and Cosmos whipped me up some sort of potion.

"Now here's the real question." Kamika leaned in "Was he hot?"

"Yeah he was." Cosmos cheered.

"Please can we just not talk about it." I mumbled sipping the drink.

_At least my headache is going away._

"You know Michelle." Cosmos said "The other troops really like you, and you're doing good work, keep it up and you'll get a promotion."

"I see." I mumbled "Okay."

_I still have a lot of work to do…I can't give up…not until I'm strong enough to look out for Big Sis Lucy._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Time Skip Chronicles Part 2- Kageyama.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	98. Kageyama's Year

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"You dummy!" Laki yell light punching my chest "You spent all our money! We can't take the train now!"

"Sorry…My suit had a hole in it and…"

"Just…be quiet." She said "Just find some work and get us enough money for train tickets to the next town."

"Yes Ma'am…"

"Come on Kinana let's see if we can scrounge up some jewels."

"Right!"

The girls wandered off and I trudged down the cobblestone road. The last few weeks Laki, Kinana and I had been wandering around Fiore, taking odd jobs here and there to get by. The lack of the guild was really punishing our wallets. Right now we were in the town of Goldendove

After wandering around I managed to get some work moving crates and packages around in the market. The market was full of people selling all sorts of things, food, trinkets, potions, books, you name it you could find it there.

"Hmph!" I grunted using my shadow to move a box.

_Damn it really hard to get by without work at the guild…Laki and Kinana are doing their best as well but moving as group of three really stretches our budget, just moving from town to town by train is a struggle._

Since we've been journeying around Kinana has been trying to learn a little magic and Laki and I are working to strengthen our own skills.

**Later**

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." I sighed dropping my body on the bed in the room we were renting.

"Better rest up." Laki said "We can't afford to stay one more night."

"Why~" I whined "Didn't we scrap together enough funds."

"We got enough for tonight." Kinana said.

"We can't keep living like this, paycheck to paycheck was fine at the guild but without it…"

"We just don't have the luxury or wizard money." I mumbled.

"Life's gotten hard these last few months." Kinana pouted "If the guild was still around…"

"Here drink this maybe it'll calm us down." Laki said setting down three mugs.

I took a sip and sighed "Not bad…what is it?"

"Just a bunch of herbs spices and fruit juices mixed in a pot, nothing fancy…there's no actual proof that it will calm us down."

"So for all you know this could be poison." I sighed.

"Hahaha…" Laki mumbled "Well…yeah."

"Look at it another way." Kinana said "This could be a miracle cure for all we know."

"Miracle cure…" I mumbled "That's it!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Are you sure this is gonna work." Laki whispered.

"It feels kinda wrong…" Kinana sighed.

"Trust me girls our money troubles are about to be no more."

I walked up and flipped the sign on the stall.

"I'm telling you we can sell Laki concoction as an all cure and no one needs to know it's just a bunch of junk in a bottle."

"So we're just gonna lie to people." Kinana said.

"It's not lying." I said "We have no proof it won't do the things we claim. Think of it more as twisting the trust."

"So lying." Laki sighed.

"Do you wanna eat tonight or not?!"

The girls' stomach rumbled.

"Go ahead."

"Right. Just do as we practiced okay."

I slammed my hands down on booth.

"Step on up Ladies and Gentlemen I have a deal you can't possibly refuse!" I yelled.

"Hmmm?"

"What's all that?"

Soon a fairy large crowd had formed.

"Listen to me folks don't walk away because I'm about to change your life forever!" I smiled.

"Get to the point."

"This ladies and germs." I picked up a bottle "Is a potion that can cure anything!"

"What?"

"That makes no sense!"

"But it does work folks." I said "I'm telling you the fluid in this one bottle can cure anything, cuts, bruises, broken legs, it can even give you back your youth!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Boo!"

"Trust me!" I yelled "You there!"

I pointed at Kinana, who was standing in the crowd.

_Here's hoping this works…she just has to control the magic._

"Step on up to the stage and I'll prove to you this does works."

Kinana walked up.

"What's wrong with her."

"What's that purple puss?!"

_Poison from her magic…_

"Just one bottle and this girl's sores will cure and she'll be the ideal courtship for any young man!"

I handed Kinana the bottle she drank it and her purple blotches vanished.

"Whoa!"

"It worked!"

"Now." I smiled at the crowd "Who wants one!"

"ME!"

"No Me first!"

_Got'em._

"Step in line folks my lovely assistant will take your orders 1000 jewels per bottle, one per customer, no refunds!"

* * *

**Later**

"It worked!"

"Money!"

"Yay!"

We raked in a fortune on those bottles.

"So now what?" Laki asked as we ate.

"We pack up and move on to the next town." I said.

"What why?" Kinana asked.

"Two reasons, we sold to most of the town, and by tomorrow people will probably realize it didn't work. We don't' want to be there when that happens."

We finished eating and headed for the train station.

"Laki you can keep mixing that stuff right."

"Sure." She smiled grabbing my arm

"And Kinana we'll be counting on you to be our plant."

"Okay."

"Well ladies." I said as we boarded the train "On to the next set of wallets."

We traveled all across Fiore, tricking people out of their money. Each day we'd move from town to town and after a while we had our own horse and carriage that we used to get around. Laki and I did the selling and pitch work and Kinana kept up her acting skills.

Yeah…scamming these people felt bad…but you have to do what you have to do, no one was getting hurt…I hope.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Timeskip Cornicles Part 3- Carole**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	99. Carole's Year

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Strap in girls we're getting ready to go." Lauren said starting her bike and revving her engine.

"Helmets everyone." Carla said.

"Aww I'm going to get Helmet hair…" Flare sighed.

"Safety first." Lauren said "You girls are sure about the destination, Lamia Scale?"

"Yup!" Wendy and I nodded.

"Okay…here we go!" Lauren revved the engine on her bike and we blasted off.

"Wendy hold me!"

"It's too fast you hold me!"

We cruised through down the road, we were making good time.

"Oh damn theres an accident, they look fine but we won't be able to get around."

"Just keep going." I said moving my hand.

"Huh?"

"Don't slow down… **Wax-Make: Ramp!"**

I spewed out ramp that we hit and jumped over the road block. We cruised along and before too long we arrived at the Lamia Scale guildhall.

"Well girls this is your stop." Lauren said.

We climbed out.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Flare asked.

"Yes…" we smiled.

"Where are you two heading?" Carla asked them.

"I'm going home." Flare said "Lauren is going to come with me as well, you know where to come find us."

"Goodbye!" we waved as the two drove off.

"Bye!"

They left Wendy and I at the door.

"You wanna go in?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." Wendy nodded.

We headed in, the guildhall was loud, but not as loud as home.

"Wendy! Carole!"

"Chelia!"

Our friend had us go and sit at a table with us.

"So why are you guys here?" she asked.

"Fairy Tail…" Wendy mumbled "They're all gone."

"What?!"

"The guild disbanded after everything the other day." I said "So we just wandered here, since there was nowhere else to go, if we have time, I'd like to complete my training with Lyon-Sensei."

"And I have no place to go so I'm gonna train to, I want to learn more about healing magic." Wendy said "So I can help people, when they get hurt…and I want to protect myself, so they don't get hurt because of me."

"Well then I'm your girl!" Chelia smiled "We can learn together."

"And I'll be there too, as your humble assistant." I nodded.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

" **Wax Make: Triumphant Horn!"**

A large horn formed in front of.

"HAAA!" I took in a big breath "AHHHH!"

I blew into the horn and shook the whole training ground with the sound.

"Wow that was incredible!" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, it would have worked better if you blew into it though." I said "We could concentrate your wind like a cannon blast, and the sound would be off the charts."

"Yeah I guess…" Wendy said "But I don't really like loud things, I prefer quiet places."

"Jeez Wendy your such a baby." Chelia said.

"Hahaha!"

"Hey don't laugh!" Wendy pouted.

"Hey I meant to ask, where Carla?"

"She was staying home, she said she was working on something."

"Ohh a surprise." I smiled "I wonder what it is."

Wendy and I had moved in with Chelia, since her cousin Sherry moved out she was looking for roommates and it just worked out.

After trying some more stuff on the training ground the three of us headed back to our apartment.

"What are we gonna do for dinner?" Chelia asked.

"I don't know…" I said unlocking the door "curry…huh."

"Hmm?" "What is it?"

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. There was a naked girl sitting on the floor.

"AHHHHHH! NAKED INTRUDER!" I yelled slamming the door.

"Wait!"

"AHH PERVERT!"

The three of us shivered against the door.

"What should we do?"

"Maybe we should call Lyon."

"Call Lyon we should call the police!"

"Will you three stop screaming and get inside!" someone yelled pulling us in.

"Ahh!"

"She has cat parts!'

"She's gonna eat us!"

"I'm not gonna eat you!" the girl snapped "It's just me relax!"

"Who is…"me"?"

"I'm…Carla…" she mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

Carla explained that she had been practicing transformation magic and had managed to obtain a human form, but she didn't expect us back so soon so when she succeeded, she had no clothes, and we walked in a minute later.

After we gave Carla some clothes the four of us ate dinner and went to bed.

"Hmm?" I heard a noise in the night an woke up "Wendy…that you?"

"Uhmm." The girl moaned walking passed my bed.

_Is she…sleepwalking?_

"Hmmm…" Wendy ignored me and fell right onto Chelia's bed.

Chelia seemed to stir and notice Wendy had wandered into her bed, but instead of pushing her out or anything like the, she just seemed to slide ever so closer.

_Those two…are really close. I have wondered…if they want to be more than just friends. Chelia's relationship with Wendy is different than mine. They can bond over healing magic, I can never be that close with Wendy. So I need to be able to help when it counts too, I'll be there with first aid kits, and anything Wendy needs to help someone. Seeing people in pain…makes me hurt too._

After a little bit I gradually drifted back to sleep, promising to ask Wendy to teach me how to patch up wounds.

_I might not have sky magic like Wendy and Chelia, but that doesn't mean I can't do what I can to make someone's suffering just a little lighter._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Part 4- Lauren and Flare**

**I'm taking Next week off to get my affairs in order before I move back to school. So no chapter**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	100. Lauren's Year

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**100 Chapters! Yay!**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"We're here." I said pushing the kickstand down.

"I'm home!" Flare ran off.

"Wait for me!"

Flare ran off to see her Giant family.

"Hey Flare's back!"

"Flare!"

"Seems like she brought friend." One said leaning down "You were here before, during the cold times."

"You mean when this place was an ice wonderland?" I said "Yes I was here."

"Why did you come back here?"

"The guilds taking some time off, so I figured I'd come here and do some training, I promise not to get in the way."

"Well way friend of Flare's is a friend of ours, feel free to walk around and do as you like, we'll be careful not to step on you."

"How kind…" I mumbled.

I looked off and saw that big flame.

_Hmmm…._

* * *

**A few Days Later.**

"Haaaaa~" I sighed.

"Are you going to sit here every day?" Flare asked.

I was at the altar of the Eternal Flame, sitting in quiet meditation.

"I'm focusing my magic, it's easy around the flame." I said "It resonates with my sun magic…you know, this being Sun Village and all."

"I see…" Flare sighed sitting next to me "This flame has been around as long as the village…but you know that whole story already."

"Sure do…" I sighed "That was a ton of work, we got kinda lucky too."

"I suppose we did, Wendy's magic really helped."

"Atlas Flame…" I said standing up "He knew about E.N.D and Tartarus, just how did he know all that?"

"We can't ask him since he's long gone." Flare said looking at the flame.

"And then the Dragons showed up at Tartarus…just what is the connection between them and Zeref's Demons."

"You're worrying too much." Flare said.

"Maybe you're not worrying enough. I still worry that we're not done with the tough part yet, Tartarus was just the start." I said standing up "I'm going for a run."

"Oh okay." Flare said.

"Care to join me?" I asked.

"No thanks I don't do the whole…running thing very well." Flare said looking at her breasts "At least not without a really strong outfit."

"Haha…" I laughed "Alright I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

**A Few weeks later.**

I had been practicing my arts the last few weeks, working to make my kicks faster and stronger. I need to be able to break guards easier, Tempester was able to block too easily. Flare had been doing her own training, working to swish her hair more fluidly and keep it silky.

Right now I was at the house Flare and I lived in, working on a tune up for the Magic-cycle.

"Come on turn!" I yelled.

"Are you struggling?" Flare laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said wiping my hands off.

"You normally act so ladylike and proper, wearing dresses and jewelry, but here you are getting dirty and using your hands."

"Well I can't let the bike rust, we might need it sometime." I smiled.

"Where did you even get this thing?" Flare asked.

"It was gift from my dirt bag of a dad." I mumbled "The only good thing he ever did for me. I really should scrap it but I can't seem to let it go…you know. I've been working on it since I got it, making it better, faster, and smoother."

"What are you doing now?" Flare asked.

"Well it started as a tune up but now I'm seeing if I can lower the magic intake, the drive to take Wendy, Carla and Carole to Lamia Scale drained me a lot of magic, and from there to here was rough too. I need to lower the intake so hopefully we can get farther on less magic power."

"Well you know where to find me if you need something." Flare said.

* * *

**Sometime Later.**

" **Flash Kick!"**

I was in the little dojo the Giants let me set up, practicing my attack.

" **Flurry!" "Blazing Dropkick!" "Quasar Roundhouse!" "Star Gatling Kick!"**

" **HRAAA!"**

I spun on one foot and kicked the head off the training dummy.

"Guess I over did it…"

I sat down and got a drink.

_Even taking a the head off ins't enough, I need to blast the dummy though the wall._

_My kicks need more power. I can't afford to struggle or people will get hurt…Flare is a strong wizard but she needs me to watch her back._

_My kicks…need to be like supernovas._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Next Time- Harver's Year**

**Hey I'm actually getting close to bringing the main character back into the story only like two more side stories.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapters.**

**Till Next Time!**

**P.S. I' streaming on Twitch, DOTA 2 and Nuclear Throne, same username, come on by.**

 


	101. Harver, Seilah and Diana's Year

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Harver's POV**

"Hmmm…" I sighed sitting in front of the grave "What should I do babe?"

"Something bothering you father?" Seilah asked.

"Huh, it's nothing sweetie." I shrugged.

Ever since we came back to Crime Sorciere all Seilah does is read, she barely interacts with the other members, she just reads.

_How the heck am I supposed to relate with a teenager?_

"Hey bro!" Meredy called running up "I'm going away for a few days to hang out with Diane."

"Hmm?" I looked up "Hey Merry? Why don't you take Seilah with you."

"Will it was supposed to be a personal weekend." Meredy frowned.

"Please She could stand to have some interaction with some more humans, and girls her won age."

"Okay…" Meredy sighed "Seilah come on you and I are going on a trip."

"All right." She said closing her book "Let us depart."

* * *

**Seilah's POV**

"Are all towns this…loud?" I asked.

"Umm…I don't know." Meredy said "Have you never been out before?"

"Mother was not very keen on letting me leave the Cube, not that I blended in with the horns and all…Human's fascinate me, they constantly mess with my stories. I do look forwards to the chance to study you all for my novels."

"Boy you need to loosen up." Meredy said "You're Seventeen, lighten up."

"Who exactly are we meeting here, your contacts in the dark underworld?"

"Uhh no" Meredy laughed "We're gonna go see Diana, my girlfriend."

"Ahh…you are a lesbian…forbidden love just like one of my books, thank you for allowing me to observe the two of you." I smiled.

"Uhh…okay~"

I followed Meredy through the town, people seemed to be looking at me, was it my outfit, the same one from Tartarus, or perhaps they were inspecting my body, I was an attractive young female.

_I wonder what Mother would say about me walking amongst the humans?_

Meredy walked up the stairs and knocked on a door, it opened and there was a girl, shorter than me, with green hair and a tomboyish yet attractive body.

"Hey." The girl smiled and kissed Meredy "Hello, who are you."

I blinked.

"Introduce yourself." Meredy said.

"I am Seilah." I told her.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled "Come on in."

"So Merry why did you bring a friend?" Diana asked "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Oh no, Harver asked me to take her along, Seilah's not really…used to human life."

"This lacrima allows you to make long distance communication possible, fascinating." I mumbled.

"See…"

"Oh we have guests?"

I looked over and I saw that woman from before.

"Why are you here?" she glared.

"I could ask you the same." I said closing my book.

"You two know each other?" Diana asked.

"She's a demon." Minerva said pointing at me.

"You know it's uncouth to point." I said using my **Macro** to lower her arm "Besides, you are one to talk, you were of the demonkin as well…for a time."

"That was Kyouka's fault…that…bitch."

I snapped my fingers and twisted her over.

"OWWW!"

"Seilah!" Meredy yelled.

"Guys stop!" Diana yelled.

"It's wrong to speak I'll of the deceased." I said "Especially my mother."

"Stop." Meredy pushed my arm down "You're out of line."

"Perhaps you are out of line, I could twist you around without even trying." I glared.

"You're never going to be able to adjust if you don't even try." She said.

"Hmmm…" I broke the curse on Minerva "It seems I am not meant for life with human's…"

I walked out of the apartment.

_I've been a demon my whole life…I have no place in the human world._

"Seilah wait!" Meredy said chasing after me.

"There's no point, I will return to the others, my place is with my father…not with humans."

"But Harver is a human." Meredy said "Please just stay with us for the night and see how it goes…I want you to see how great human life is."

"…very well…I will experience human life for one evening, and if I do not enjoy it, I will return to my previous feelings."

"Thank you for trying, now come on we're going out on the town."

* * *

**Later**

"I feel silly." I said looking at the purple dress I was wearing.

It was tight, exposed part of my cleavage, rose up in the back and had one strap on my right shoulder.

"I think you look great." Meredy smiled in a dress that matched her hair.

"Now let's go!" Diana cheered.

"Very well."

They took me out dancing, I didn't understand the custom of the blasting music and the flashing light, but for some reason it felt exciting. Meredy and Diana yanked me onto the dance floor and started grinding their bodies against mine, they said it was dancing but it was nothing I had ever read about. They insisted I "Grind" back so I did, surprisingly this was liberating…is this what it means to be a teenager, hanging out with friends and having a good time…the thought of this stimulates me greatly.

"So how do you like it…" Meredy asked as we got drinks "Being a normal teenage girl?"

"It is surprisingly…enlightening." I smiled "I have the strange sense I want to do it more."

"See life as a human isn't so bad, sure we have little struggles like back at the apartment but it's not anything we can't get by."

"Yes…it seems I was too quick to judge, my apologies." I slowly nodded.

"It's fine, next wwe need to work on having you talk a little less formal." Diana laughed "Yo speak like you're in a royal court."

"Is my diction that out of place for my age bracket?"

"Well a normal seventeen year-old would never use the word diction." She said loudly over the techno music "But I'll give you some magazines or something to learn from."

"I prefer novels over simple pamphlets."

"Well these have stories written by kids our age, and gossip stuff, trust me you'll like it."

* * *

**A few days later**

**Harver's POV**

"So how was your trip?" I asked as Meredy and Seilah walked back to camp, I noticed my daughter did not have her head in a book.

"I think it was good." Meredy smiled "Seilah learned a lot from reading Diana's tabloids."

"Yes." Seilah d keeping her stone face"It was…totes exciting, I like…learned all about stuff."

"Uhh…."

"I kid father, my speech has not changed that much." She smiled "Although I am trying to be more casual. So lighten up old man."

_God Kyouka you left me with a bit of a project didn't you…but you know…even if she is a little goofy, or too formal, and even if she becomes a bit of a teenage girl…I'll still love her, because she's our daughter…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**Next time- Kanji and Scruff's Years!**

**One more Timeskip chapter and then back to the main story, Yay! And guess what, that chapter is going up tomorrow!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	102. Kanji and Scruff's Year

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Scruff's POV**

Ever since the guild disbanded and everyone left, Kanji and Erza mostly keep to themselves, they spend a good amount of time waiting for the baby to arrive. They prep things like it's room and little clothes and other things it will need.

I've been trying to figure myself out. I'm supposed to be a knight and I was in charge of protecting Miss Wendy but…she had to save me. In the end my Ringblade wound up split in to two broken halves.

I was walking around town, I was looking for a blacksmith that could fix the blade.

"Hello?" I said walking into the shop.

"EHHH?" a large, muscular man with a full beard looked at me "What'd ya want?"

"I was wondering if you could fix this." I said flying up onto the counter and placing the ring shards down.

"I'm a blacksmith not a jeweler." The man said.

"This isn't just a ring." I explained "It used to be a growing Ringblade but it broke. I was hoping you might be able to fix it."

The man looked at it "You're defiantly missing a few piece…and the crystal at the center is cracked…mostly unsalvageable. Sorry fur ball I can't help ya.'

"I see…" I sighed.

"Well…I can't restore it to a Ringblade, but I might be able to make something out of it." He said.

"really?"

"You strike me as a serious swordsman cat." He nodded.

"Oh I am…"

"I can tell by looking at these shards part of the reason the blade broke was that it went against a powerful broadsword of some kind."

"Uh huh…"

"And the other is that it was poorly maintained." He frowned "If this is your blade you have to treat it with respect, just like a life."

"I see…I suppose I should have shown it more care."

"Well no better time to start than today." The man said wiping his hands off, he reached out "Name's Gerome."

"Scruff." I said shaking his finger.

"Well cat, let's get to work fixin' this blade."

For the next few months I work with Gerome to fix the Ringblade. I stood next to the hot fires and tempered the blade, learning to care and treat it, and before long, my new weapon was crafted…

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

**Shortly After he guild disbands.**

"Night Babe." I said kissing Erza on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She smiled.

Erza fell asleep first and I drifted off not long after…

* * *

" **AHHHH!"**

_Lucy…?_

"Why…"

I was in a big pit of…nothing. I walked around and came across a large tube…inside was Mira.

"Mira?" I was confused.

The tank filled with bubbles, there was sharp scream, and the tank emptied. Mira's body was different. It was her Satan-Soul, but it was more crude and demonic.

"This is your fault!" it yelled "You did this to me!"

And then she was gone…

_Mira?_

Now I was in a stone room.

_How did I get here._

The room was filled with the sounds of a cracking whip, and the rattling chains.

"GAHHH!"

On the other side was Kyouka, torturing Erza.

"See, he's not coming!" Kyouka laughed "You're feeling this because you're husband can't do anything! This is his fault."

Again the room changed, and now…I knew where I was.

"Plutogrim." I mumbled.

There was a crying noise filling the air. I saw Lucy in a crater, bawling her eyes out.

"WHY?!" she screamed "No one…helped me!"

She sniffled and turned to me "If you weren't so weak…this wouldn't have happened to me, Aquarius would still be here…"

" **It's your fault."**

Suddenly the beaten Erza and the demon Mira appered and grabbed me.

"This…"

"Is your fault."

"GAH!"

Lucy came up, reached into my chest.

"I'll be taking this as forgivness."

She was holding my heart in her hand.

"Make up for the life you took…die."

"AHHHHGGGHHH!"

"HA!" I gasped sitting up in bed.

"Kanji?" Erza stirred awake "Everything okay?"

"ha…ha…ha…" I panted "Umm…yeah just a bad dream I'll be fine.

But I wasn't every time I tried to sleep, that same dream would happen. At first it was no big deal, then a week passed, and then a month…and soon I hadn't slept in almost half a year…

_I don't deserve to rest…I can't sleep…I'm too afraid of having to face them again…_

* * *

**A few Months later.**

"Uhh…" I sighed.

"Still nothing?" Erza said.

"Nah…not even a wink." I mumbled.

I've tried everything to sleep, medicine, magic…nothing works I just wake up from the dream in a few seconds.

"This isn't good." Erza said sitting next to me "I need you at 100%, you work around town all day, and then train all night."

Over the last six months Erza had swelled up, being pregnant will do that too you. Her stomach is big and bulbous, pretty sure her boobs have gotten bigger too…not that I would know, a guy who's half asleep all day and a pregnant woman don't usually have the greatest love life.

My lack of sleep is starting to test Erza, I can see it in her eyes. She's worried…this dream…might end up killing our marriage.

"The baby is gonna be here before you know it." She said "Good luck getting sleep then."

"We're only weeks away." She said putting my hand on her stomach "She's kicking more and more."

We recently found out it was going to be a girl, we had started brainstorming names.

"I want to sleep Erza I really do…but I just can't…"

I laid my head on her tummy and kissed it.

"I just…want to sleep."

_I see how Midnight feels now…_

* * *

**A Few Weeks later.**

"Stop standing there and help me you dolt!" Erza yelled "AHHH! It's here!"

"I'm going, you're not exactly a lightweight sweetheart."

"RAHHH!" she grabbed my arm and squeezed.

I carried Erza all the way to the hospital, they took her and got her set up in a room.

"Okat Erza it's time to start pushing."

"AAHHH!" I yelled as Erza grabbed my arm in an iron grip.

"GAAAAAHHH!" she screamed "You did this to me!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

Erza pushed for hours…she seemed to be in intense pain.

"Alright, this is the last push." The doctor said "Put everything into this."

"Ha…ha…hooo…" Erza took a deep breath "RAHHHH!"

"WAHHH!"

Erza's face calmed and there room was filled with a crying noise.

"Congratulations."

Erza took the little bundle "It's over…" she sighed.

"Hello." She made a cute face at the baby "Hi~"

"She'll need a name." a nurse said.

"Elise." Erza said "Her name is Elise Simona Dreyer."

* * *

**A few days later.**

"Oh she's just adorable!" Meredy squealed.

"So this is what human children look like…it is surprisingly…bean shaped." Seilah said.

"What a great description." Her father sighed.

"I think she's just delightful." Sorano laughed.

"Yeah it's great and all…" I sighed "But can someone tell me why your whole guild is in my house!"

Crime Sorciere was lounging around my house…

"What we can't visit our friends?" Erik smirked.

"It has been some time." Richard smiled.

"Besides we wanted to see the child." Macbeth said looking at it.

"No we didn't those three did." Sawyer said pointing at the girl.

"You brutes don't understand anything." Sora pouted "She's just adowable."

"I do feel a strange sense of happiness from looking at the child." Seilah nodded.

"I see…this is troublesome." Erza said from the other side of the room where she was talking to…ugh…Jellal "I'll see what I can do."

"Erza it's not that big of a deal."

"No I can infiltrate it no problem."

"You'll do no such thing." I said standing up.

Jellal had come to talk to about a dark guild he was worried about getting out of control.

"You ahd a baby three weeks ago Erza. You're not going out, Ellie need you."

We've been calling the baby Ellie for short.

"Well you can't go." She said "Not with your…problem."

"Still not sleeping ehh?" Erik said.

"Can we not talk about this." I sighed "Let me make a few calls…"

And so a few more months passed in relative quiet, before the world began to change.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Next Time we get back to the main plot!**

**Till Then!**

 


	103. A Year Later

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Three woman were standing on a balcony, a blonde, a brunette and a…sort of red head.

"Another bothersome day." The blonde woman sighed.

"Lighten up." The pink haired girl laughed "The Grand Magic Games are in town don't you want to go watch?"

"No…" the first girl said

"I suppose it's just not the same this year." the third female voice said.

The three were interrupted when a loud alarm began blaring.

"What the heck?"

"Hurry! The stadium is on fire!" a soldier yelled.

"What?!"

"Is one of the teams a sore loser?"

"No some strange wizard arrived and his fire began to melt everything."

"Well stop standing and move out!" the blonde yelled.

"Yes Captain!" the men saluted.

"Jeez you're so serious lately." The pink haired girl giggled to herself "I liked it when you were more light hearted."

"I'm just doing my job Ma'am." The blonde said "I'll bring this renegade in."

"All right…be careful now." The black haired woman smiled.

The main arena was filled with flames and the stone around the edges was turning orange and molten.

In the center was a disheveled looking man with shaggy pink hair and layers of clothing.

"See now you did it!" Lucy yelled "The army's here!"

By the time their captain had arrived the troops had already surrounded the man.

"He won't come quietly Captain."

"I'll take care of it." The woman said as the troops made a path for her.

"You're under arrest."

"Jeez you guys are really gonna take me in?" the man said turning to face the woman "Wait…!"

"Of course it's you making my job difficult…" the woman hissed "Natsu!"

"You're not really gonna arrest me are you?!"

The woman suddenly cuffed him with nullifying shackles.

"Michelle come on!" Natsu yelled.

She looked different, but the Knight Captain was without a doubt Michelle Lobster. Her armor was still plant like but had a more barky look to it, her sword was sharper, and her dirty blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Natsu Dragneel you're under arrest for the destruction of public property." I said pulling him off.

"HEY COME ON!" the man roared "Happy help me out here."

"Mi-Michelle?!"

I turned back.

"Is…that you?"

"Sister…" I gasped "Why are you here?"

"I'm working with Sorcerer Weekly, why are you here?

_Lucy…_

She looked different, her hair was longer and her body had matured a little more, but this was definitely my sister.

"You're not really gonna arrest Natsu are you?"

"It's my job." I said pushing Natsu towards the castle.

"Nice job!"

I looked up to the roofs and Cosmos was sitting there.

"You made a big mess." She said wagging her finger "I can take him the rest of the way, head back when you're ready."

Her Rose soldiers appeared and picked Natsu up, running him to the castle.

"Michelle!" Lucy hugged me "It's been so long…why are you here?"

"Like I said, I work here, in the castle as a knight."

"You're…a soldier?"

"It was a good place to train and learn." I said "I couldn't sit around the apartment depressed all day, I needed to do something to be strong enough…to look out for you."

"Michelle I'm a big girl." Lucy said placing a hand on her chest "You don't have to protect me."

_Yes…I do._

Lucy smiled "I missed you to." She hugged me.

I hugged back "I missed you too Big Sister."

We headed to the castle and Natsu was already on his knees in the throne room.

"Princess this is foolish, for once in his life he needs to be punished!" I yelled "This Acquittal is ridiculous!"

Hisui giggled to herself "You're taking your job too seriously Michelle"

"We appreciated everything you do here, you a lovely addition to our force, but it's okay to but your personal opinion before your job."

I just grumbled to myself.

"Your friends are outside." The princess said "You should go talk with them. You haven't seen them in some time correct?"

I went outside and Natsu and Lucy were talking in the garden.

"The guild broke up?" Natsu said confused.

"Michelle!" Lucy patted the rock next to her "Come sit!"

"I don't get it why?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not really sure." Lucy told him.

"Where can I find the old man? Cause I'm gonna bash his brains out!"

"Master is missing." I said "He has been for some time now."

"Well what about Gray, or Erza and Kanji?"

"Everyone moved on." Lucy said "They just…went their separate ways."

"I don't believe this, everyone was just okay with the guild breaking up like that." Natsu groaned.

"I wonder…"

"How could this happen?!" Natsu yelled "Even if Gramps told them to break up Laxus or Kanji could have taken over."

Suddenly my sword was at his neck.

"Michelle." Lucy gasped.

"You have no right…" I growled "Especially when you were the first to abandon everyone without a word. You were selfish and only thought about yourself…you weren't there for the nights I heard my sister crying…saw my friends have no place to go…You have no right to speak on this matter."

"Michelle wait!"

"I knew talking with him a was a mistake!" I said storming off "Disappear again for all I care."

* * *

**The following morning.**

***Sniff***

I jumped up in bed.

_Smoke?_

I grabbed my things, transformed into my armor and ran outside.

"Your friend is sure making a mess." Kama said.

The whole side of the palace was on fire.

"It's not burning, it seems to be just a message." He said.

"Move out!" I yelled.

_I'm taking you down this time Natsu._

Lucy had told me where she was staying and I had no doubt that Natsu was with her, I had ethe apartment surrounded.

"Should we break the door down Ma'am?"

"Not yet." I said "I know you're in there Natsu, Come out with your hands up!"

I saw Lucy in the window.

"Don't help him Lucy, or I might have to arrest you too!" I yelled "Just have Natsu come out peacefully!"

The window on the top floor blew open Natsu came running out with Lucy in his arms.

"Natsu!" I yelled "Don't resist!"

"Catch him!"

I took about ten steps and then the ground ripped open.

"Captain?!"

I looked back an there was a huge vine barrier in the way.

"Lower your barrier? What are you doing?!"

"It's not me." I said confused.

***Thunk***

A bag landed next to me.

"That's your stuff, get going."

"Cosmos…" I looked at the roof and the woman was sitting on the roof "This is your barrier."

"I figured they'd get in the way." She giggled.

"I need to catch Natsu now!"

"Nah." She sighed "You don't."

"I don't have time for this he's getting away!" I said running but another wall came up.

"You know you've been a great soldier." She smiled "But that ends today."

"Cosmos…"

"You're fired." She said sternly.

"No…why?"

"You're place isn't with us anymore." She threw me a letter "This is your final mission for the Kingdom."

"The Princess wants you…to restore Fairy Tail with your friends."

"I…I…"

"You've become plenty strong, now go!" she yelled "Return this nations greatest guild to glory!"

I gulped, trying not to cry.

I looked up and saluted her "YES MA'AM!"

I grabbed the bag and ran forward.

"Sister!" I yelled "Wait for me!"

* * *

**Cosmos' POV**

"So She went to bring them back huh?"

"You didn't do anything to stop her?" I asked.

We were both watching Michelle catch up to her friends, ready to see the world and bring back their guild.

"She may be bitter now, but she'll open back up."

"Getting all emotional?" I asked "Chase?"

"Hmhp." He stood up and walked to the shadows "Our paths will cross again."

I looked towads the sunrise.

_Now go my student there's nothing left for me to teach you. You've grown from but a bulb…into a wonderful rose._

"Sad to see her go?" Kamika asked.

"Our unit will take a blow without her." I faintly smiled.

"I'll miss her too."

"Hey Kamika?" I said "Do you know why I like Roses so much?"

"No why?"

"Well did you know that some animals make nests in rose bushes, the thorns protect them." I said "Such a beautiful plant is able to protect whatever it grows close too. That's why I love Roses."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- A Lamia Scale Thanksgiving!**

**Till Next Time!**

**PSA: should the story or my account be removed, you can find info about on my twitter, snakebit1995**

**Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**

 


	104. Lamia Scale

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Let's stop here for a bit." Lucy said.

"Aye!"

"Sounds like a good idea." I said "My feet hurt."

"Something wrong Natsu?" Happy asked looking over "Oh it's that clock tower you broke that one time."

"Yeah they fixed it…but the seam is a little poor though. Maybe I should break it again?"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy yelled.

"UGH this is so boring!" Natsu yelled "There's no action, I did all that training and those guys at the games were a joke."

"Aw." I cooed "The big shot is all depressed because he can't pick on the wittle babies."

"I was looking forward to crushing Gray and challenging Erza and Kanji!"

"Like you could beat them." I sighed "You speaking as if everyone else took a nap the last year."

"is that a challenge?"

"I don't know lizard boy I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of Big Sister."

"When did you two get so heated?" Lucy shivered.

"How about you fight me instead Lucy."

"Yeah, No." Sis shook her head "You know I've been training too, I still probably can't beat either of you at your best but we can spare or something."

"You've been training?" I said "Really…cause I thought you put on weight."

"HEY!"

"Shut up." Natsu raised his hand.

"Ehh?"

Natsu spit out a fireball, sending it between Lucy's legs.

"AHH!" Lucy screamed "What was that for? Are you trying to roast my private parts?!"

"Maybe he likes the taste of char." I joked with happy.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy cried.

We walked for a bit before stopping for lunch in a town.

"So you don't know where anyone is?" Natsu said confused.

"Well I kept my eye out but it's impossible to keep track of everyone." Lucy frowned "First we're going to Magarett Town, it's where Lamia Scale is."

"Lyon and Jura huh. I just want to fight."

"God you're annoying." I sighed.

"The dog guy too!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah well there's someone others at Lamia Scale too." Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Later**

Lamia Scale was in the middle of some party when we got there, stage shows, huge crowds and booths, it was incredible.

"What a wonderful show." I smiled "Everything is so pretty!"

"Next up, is what everyone has been waiting for, our guild favorite angels, Wendy and Chelia!"

"GAHA?" Natsu just made a weird noise.

"Aww they look adorable!" I smiled.

"They were always close friends." Lucy said watching the show.

"What the heck is she doing?" Natsu asked watching the little show.

"The songs kinda catchy."

"Hmmm….love….forever…." I hummed to myself.

"Wendy's not the only one in another guild." Lucy said "People need money to live you know."

"That's not what I mean." Natsu sighed "Why is she on stage forever-ing."

"Forever!" Happy and I cheered.

The song ended and everyone started to clean up.

"This is kinda like Fantasia, a party by the guild to celebrate the town."

"We have to get Wendy back from the dark side!" Natsu yelled.

"You're acting like she's working as a woman of the night." I mumbled.

"I wonder where Carla is." Happy said.

"Yeah I thought Carole was supposed to be here too." Lucy mumbled.

"Hey everybody!" a voice cheered.

"I had a feeling you'd be here soon." A different voice said "Natsu, Lucy, Michelle…male cat…err Happy."

There were two girls behind us, one with a baseball cap on, her brown hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a t-shirt with a teacup on it and had a plaid skirt on. The other girl was in a casual business outfit, suit jacket, skirt and leggings. She had long white hair and a long white tail.

_She's very cute…but why does she have cat ears and a tail?_

"Uhh."

"It's us silly." Carole said spinning in place "Your favorite Wax Mage and your second favorite cat."

"HEY"

"I mean favorite Exceed with white fur?"

"Wait you're…"

"Carla!" she nodded.

"What…that…and human…" We all babbled.

"Let's go to the guild and iron this out!" Carole said walking off "Don't lag behind!"

**Later**

"Wendy we have guests!" Carole said running in.

"Hey there."

" Natsu, Lucy, Michelle, Happy!"

"Did you get taller?" Natsu said patting her on the head.

"Not really."

"Okay we'll be taking you back now." He said picking her up.

"WAH!"

"HEY!"

Wendy squirmed free and made us some tea.

"So you're bringing back Fairy Tail?" the little girl said.

"And everyone will be there?" Carole said "Which means my Dad will…"

"Yes." Lucy nodded "Master has been missing for a while and I'm sure it has something to do with the disbandment."

"Maybe…" Lyon shrugged "I heard he got in a bunch of trouble with the council."

"See now this is why you work for the princess." I smiled.

"The council." Natsu made a face.

"I thought they died?" Happy said.

"Oh right you don't know." Lucy tapped her chin.

"You can't be a member of the council and be a master." Yuka explained "Which is why they chose the ten wizard saints as the new council."

"That's just what they tell people." I mumbled "Truth be told Hisui said they just wanted a council that could actually defend itself in the future."

"Then the Master."

"Nope." I shook my head "He never showed."

"Well old man aside come with us Wendy, Carole." Natsu smiled.

"Umm…"

"Well…"

"We're part of Lamia Scale we can't just leave."

"YOU TWO!"

"Sorry." Wendy smiled.

"You two don't have to stay." Lyon said "We knew you'd likely leave sooner or later, matter of fact I can't teach you much more so I was hoping you'd leave."

"Sensei!"

"What are you saying!" Natsu yelled.

"I…"

"It's their choice, stop enforcing your opinions on them." Carla said.

"Oh it's that weird look again."

"It's Transformation Magic it strengthens my magic and precognition." Carla explained "What do you think Happy."

"I uh…learned not to…eat as many fish?"

"Good effort." I patted the cat on the head.

"Do what you want Wendy!" Carla said.

"Ugh." Lyon sighed "This is gonna be a pain…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	105. Wendy and Carole

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Hmm…Hmm…Hmhm." I hummed brushing my hair.

"About before…" Chelia spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Wendy said.

"I'm in no rush to split." I sighed.

"Sherry's going to be getting married soon." Wendy said "So if we leave you'll be all alone."

"But I'm not alone…"

"Huh?"

"I have Lamia Scale, they're my friends too." Chelia smiled "A friend shouldn't make a friend stay out of pity."

"Well this is too deep for me." I said "I'm going to bed."

***BOOM!***

"Never mind I guess I'm not." I sighed.

"What was that?"

"It's coming from the guild."

I changed out of my pajamas "Let's go see."

We headed to the center of town, there were monsters all over.

"They're attacking the town." I yelled "Not cool man!"

"Lyon!"

Nearer to the center of town Lyon was protecting people with Natsu and Lucy.

"Orochi is really doing it this time." Chelia said "To attack a town because they don't like us."

"It's because Jura isn't here." Wendy said "They must have seen an opportunity."

"And with the festival are guard was down even more." Carla added.

"There's more, close to a hundred thousand."

"Man it's like midnight." I whined "I don't wanna fight at this hour."

"We can't just charge through." Michelle said "Well we could but it take a long time and the town would be destroyed in that time."

"Well let's go over it." Natsu said "The sky is an option."

"Yeah." Wendy nodded.

"Let's go Happy!"

"Borrowing this!" Chelia said grabbing the cat.

"WAH!"

Carla was carrying Wendy and Chelia was stealing a ride from Happy.

" **Wax-Make: Icarus Wings!"**

I made a small pack and started riding after them.

"Boy there are a lot of them." Wendy gulped.

"Look at all of them heading to the town." I said "Dang…"

"We should leave the town defense to Lyon and the others." Chelia said "We need to take out the beast tamers."

"Sorry I stole you happy."

"It's no big deal, you way lighter than Lucy."

"I just…want to protect everyone." Chelia frowned.

"On that hill!" I pointed out "Drop in there."

Happy and Carla let them both go and I removed my fake wings.

"HYA!" Wendy and Chelia crashed down, kicking two men in the face.

" **Wax-Make: Cestus!"** A hard wax covered my hand "RAAH!"

I drilled a man with a face punch.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!"**

" **Sky God's Bellow!"**

Wendy and Chelia combined their breath attacks and blew the enemies away.

" **Wax-Make: Reverberating Gong!"**

I banged a wax stick on the disc making an ear splitting noise.

" **Wax-Make: Guitar Hammer!"**

I weapon appeared in my hand and I bashed someone down.

"It's just a couple little girls!" a man yelled "Take care of them!"

"Hmm…" Wendy started looking around "This smell…"

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"GAH!"

Suddenly we were both thrown to the ground by nothing.

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"The monsters are almost here!"

"So the fights about to start." I said making my sword appear "Let's go!"

"Damn thief!" Natsu yelled running through all the monsters.

"So much for that." I sighed.

"There are still more coming."

"All right!" I cheered scattering seeds everywhere "Here we go!"

A large cluster of palm trees grew out of the street.

" **Coconut Bomber!"**

I snapped my fingers and the fruit of the trees fell down and concussed into a large blast.

"Here I go!" Lucy pulled out one of her keys **"Gate of the Lion!"**

"You're knight is reporting for duty." The man said straightening his suit.

"And!"

Lucy seemed to stab herself with the key

" **Star-dress: Leo Style!"**

"Wow!" I admired her new outfit "Where do I get one."

_You know between me and Erza and now Lucy…the ability to change clothes at the drop of a hat is kinda losing its luster._

"Anyway I'm fighting too." Lucy nodded.

"Very well." I said creating vines to bat back the monster "Let me try this."

A bud grew on a building.

" **Pheromone Sprayer!"**

The monsters were drawn the scent of the flower.

"Perfect, take them out now!"

" **Lucy Regulus Kick!"**

"And all intrest you built up was just lost." I sighed.

_I hope Wendy's all right…_

I turned at cut down a monster.

_If the beasts are this savage the master must be even worse._

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"What is this?!" I growled "I can't move!"

"It's…gravity!" Wendy cried out.

"You are familiar." A man said walking by us.

"Bluenote Stinger!"

This guy was big and had his hair tied into one long ponytail.

"The guy from Grimoire Heart!" Happy yelled "The one Gildarts had to fight!"

_This guy is from Seven years ago…oh wait it's eight years…_

"I'll start with you…"

"Chelia!"

"Found ya!"

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"What do you think you're doing stealing Happy like that?!"

"Now is not the time!" I yelled.

_He's standing in the gravity well…_

"Don't you remember this guy." Happy said.

"Hmm…nah not really."

Bluenote appeared to be studying Natsu…as if to sense the change from long ago.

The dark mage ran at Natsu, he wanted to take him out before he could do anything.

"FALL!"

A gigantic crater formed and Natsu and Chelia were thrown down.

"No Way!" Natsu used his fire to boost himself back up "This ain't the end for Fairy Tail, not yet!"

Natsu shot off a roar so big you couldn't see where it ended.

_Scary…_

"Ha…ha…ugh." A charred Bluenote fell to the ground.

"KYA!" Chelia cried "You burnt my clothes off!"

"What about the rest of them?" I asked.

"We concede!" they said walking off.

"I think we won."

* * *

**Later**

"So…how long do you think they're gonna sit there?" I asked Carla.

"A while…not too much longer I hope we need to get moving." The cat said.

The sun was rising, and Chelia and Wendy were talking under a tree in the park, pretty sure they were holding hand.

"Ha…" I huffed to myself.

"What is it?" Carla asked as we walked off.

"They're totally lesbians."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Thank you for everything." Wendy and Carole bowed.

"I'm sorry we're being selfish." Wendy said.

"We let you in always know this was probably going to happen." Lyon said "don't be so upset."

"Stop crying Wendy." Chelia smiled "You too Carole."

"I'm not crying!" the girl said pulling her cap down.

"BYE!" we all waved walking off.

We didn't waste anytime heading out of town.

"How long are you gonna cry?" Carole asked Wendy.

"But everyone was so nice, and then I met Natsu…and…WAHHH!"

_She's got two toned tears!_

"This was just the start." Natsu smiled "We've gotta get everyone back."

"Where are we going next?" Happy asked.

"Let's see…" Lucy said looking at her map "There's a village just to the east of here called the Rainfall town."

"Rain…" I said.

"Yes, supposedly it never stops raining there."

"You think…" I raised a brow.

"Has to be." Carla sighed.

"Juvia."

"Hmm?" I stopped walking "Well we need to take another way around."

"What do you mean?" Lucy said trotting up to the front.

"Look."

Up ahead the road was blocked by a crowd of people.

"That's strange." Wendy said.

"Let's check it out." Carole suggested.

"Hey wait for me!" Lucy said as we all headed to the crowd.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time**

**PS: Story is gonna be off next week.**

 


	106. Miracle Cure

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"I wonder what this crowd is for." I said.

A large group of people were gathered around a stage cart in the middle of the road.

"Hey why are you all around here?" Carole asked a woman.

"Someone's selling something." An old woman said.

"I wonder what it is?" Lucy hummed.

"Look at all these people." I observed "They don't look…great."

"Michelle is right." Carla said walking up "Some of these people look pretty injured, casts and everything."

Suddenly our attention was drawn to the cart, soft music started playing, on the cart were two people, they were both dressed in fancy clothing, the man was in a suit, the woman was in a sort of Magical Mirai outfit, top hat and all, they both had fancy cane's with big jewels at the top.

"Hmm?" I couldn't really get a good look through the crowd so it was hard to see.

"Someone lift me!" Wendy cried "I can't see!"

"Thank you one and all for your attendance." The male voice said "I assure you the time you spend here won't be in vain."

"In fact I think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent!" the girl cheered.

"Is that?"

"I think."

"What is it I can't see!" Wendy yelled.

"Welcome one and all to the demonstration of a lifetime!" the man said.

"The demonstration of a better life!" His companion added.

"A demonstration of a better time! If I haven't caught your interest by now I guarantee you will be the end of our little demonstration."

"Let me tell you ladies and gentlemen there are ailments all around you, there on everything you touch and see." The man said.

"There is sickness in every breath you breath." The woman added "It's just amazing how infected this world can be."

"Now we get it, some of you don't think you're really all that sick." The man said "But be honest, twisted ankles and sore knees don't heal all that quick. Think about how dangerous this world is, you might slip and fall break or sprain something here right now.

"Luckily for you we've got the thing you need." The both said "And it's easier when all you need's the cure, This miracle curative tonic, Is just what the doctor ordered."

"Now I know our claims seem fantastical." The man said.

"Impractical." The woman countered.

"Improbable." The man said.

"Impossible!" the woman yelled.

"Maybe even magical!" they both cheered.

"So we welcome any suffering person to make their up to the stage, but don't crowd, and we can prove this tonic's effectiveness right before your eyes." The girl said.

"You there with the orange hair!" the man said.

He pointed to a woman in the crowd, she had long orange hair, a slender figure and appeared to need crutches.

The woman hobbled her way up.

_She looks pretty jacked up._

"Now I wager you're tired of those old crutches beautiful." The man said.

"Try taking a sip of this." The girl said.

The ginger woman drank the potion and suddenly she could walk again.

"See this woman has been born anew!" the man yelled.

"That's why you're lucky to be here tonight." The woman said "Just come on up folks we've always got some more!"

"Wow they cured that girl with just one sip!" Wendy said "Incredible, even my magic can' do that."

"Yeah…" Carole said.

"I don't like it." Natsu said "Something fishy is going on."

:Now some of you are suffering from feelings of despair." The man said "You're old, you're tired, your legs just don't' work."

"Heck you even have grey hair!" the woman yelled "But listen and we'll tell you that there's no need to fear. Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear!"

"Luckily for you we've got just the thing you need." The two cheered "The answer to your problems in a jar."

"It cures Pains, soars and the Eastern Forest Blight!" the man said.

"The Common Cold, the Flu and the dysentery cured in just a night!" the woman added.

"Swollen ankles, Soar back and a terrible overbite cleft!" the man said looking at a woman.

"Zits, fat and even give your butt some heft!" she said.

"Hair loss, hay fever and even tonsillitis!" the man said.

"You've seen it here folks!" the woman said "This is the only place in Fiore you can find it!"

"It can make you shorter, taller, even grow old!"

"Old?"

"But who's want that!" they said "With one drink you could be young again!"

"SOLD!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy?!" we all yelled.

"It can make me older." She said "How can I not jump at this chance."

"Wendy…" I sighed "This stuff…doesn't actually work."

"but I saw."

"You're awfully gullible." Carole laughed "These are snake oil salesmen."

"Huh?"

"They sell phony potions and claim that they can cure any desires." Lucy told her "It's a scam to rip off chumps who actually fall for it. The orange haired girl is a plant, she just pretends to be sick and then get cured."

"Everybody get lost!" Natsu yelled Blasting fire into the air.

The crowd scattered, except for the two salesmen and the woman with the orange hair.

"Well jeez." The man sighed "You could of let us make one last sale."

"Man we really had those ones on the hook too." The saleswoman said.

"HA!" Wendy gasped "Kage and Laki?! You were the ones selling that stuff?"

"Well yes we were." Laki smiled "Although I have a feeling that the shops about to close up."

"Wait but you guys said that the orange girl was a plant." Wendy said "how do you know her?"

"Well you know me too." The girl said snapping her fingers.

Her hair shortened and turned purple.

"Kinana?!" Wendy yelled.

"A little transformation magic goes a long way." The girl giggled.

"I just-but you three-M head hurts." Wendy frowned.

"Jeez Wendy you're about six steps behind everyone else." Carole sighed.

"You guys are stealing form people." Natsu glared "not cool."

"You do what you gotta do to get by." Kage told him "It's hard to make money when you've got no guild."

"At first we just did it to get a little spare cash to make ends meet but…a few too many fancy dinners and it's hard to go back." Laki explained.

"We always told people to go to their doctors too." Kinana said.

"You should have made the money some other way." Natsu said.

"Well it's not easy when the guild ain't around." Kage said.

"Tch." Natsu hissed.

"You still think it's just so casual for all of us." I said "you weren't there you don't get to complain about what others did to squeeze by."

"Well about the guild." Lucy said "We're um…that's why we're here."

"I guessed that much myself." Laki said "The lot of you together only option was that you were gathering up old members of Fairy Tail for some big reform or battle."

"I don't know if I'm really interested." Kage whistled "making way more with the stage cart. Maybe if Natsu were to beg me…"

"Ignore him." Laki said smacking her boyfriend "Let us wrap the cart up and we will be right behind you."

"Wrap up?" I asked.

Laki snapped her fingers and the cart folded up and formed into a small case.

"The fine parts of Wood-Make magic." Laki smiled picking up the case "Where are we going."

"Let me guess, you're after Juvia." Kage said.

"how did you know?" Carole asked.

"That's the town this road leads too." Kinana said "And we were in that town the other day but no one was around but Juvia."

"Just Juvia…" Lucy mumbled.

"Well let's get on the road." I said "Let's move out!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	107. A Need for Answers

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"So that's the Rainfall town." I said.

"It really is always raining there." Lucy said "Look around it's only in that spot.

We were on a hill outside of town, we could see that it was only raining in town, but on the border it was perfectly dry.

"It's rainy here but sunny here!" Happy smiled jumping back and forth between the rain.

We headed down into the downpour and started to look around.

"Maybe everyone's gone." Laki said "All the windows are boarded up."

"No one was here a few days ago." Kage said "Perhaps this place is abandoned."

"No…' Natsu said pointing forward "I can smell Juvia, she's that way."

We followed Natsu's nose towards the center of town and sure enough Juvia was there sitting on a bench.

"Juvia!"

"Huh…" she looked up at us half asleep before suddenly perking up "GRAY-SAMA!"

"Stop!" Natsu said blocking her with his arm.

"Hello." I waved.

"You're still the same old Juvia." Lucy giggled.

"It's great to see you." Wendy nodded.

"Natsu…and Lucy, Michelle and Wendy…you're all here?"

"We're back to." Kage said.

"Are you still all alone?" Kinana asked.

"Huh…Uhhgh…" the girl's eyes welled up before she suddenly fell forward.

"Juvia!"

"She passed out." I observed.

"This one is unlocked." Carole said pushing a door open for us.

We took Juvia in and got her into a bed.

"She's burning up." Wendy said "She has an awful fever."

"Her clothes were soaked." Kinana said "I suspect she was sitting out in the rain for…days."

"Well she did used to be the Rain Woman." Laki shrugged.

"Still…" Kage hummed "She hasn't made it rain unconsciously in years."

We let Juvia rest for a bit while the rest of us dried off from the rain.

"This must be Juvia's house." Lucy said drying her hair with a towel.

"You think so?" I asked doing the same.

"Smells like her." Natsu said "And…Gray too."

"Juvia…lived here with…Gray-sama." The girl wheezed.

"Huh?"

"Together." She smirked at Lucy "Aren't you jealous."

"She's sure proud of it." Laki laughed.

"We ate together, trained together, worked together, and even slept together." Juvia explained.

"HUH?!"

"Well I tried but he kicked me out…" she sighed.

"Juvia…was very happy, but then…some black stuff started appearing on his arm. He insisted nothing was wrong, after that he started to come and go more frequently…and a half a year ago he stopped coming back all together."

"He left you alone." Kinana frowned.

"Bastard leaving her alone like this."

"You just don't fucking get it." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Just don't." Lucy looked at me "This is not the time…"

"Do you know where Gray is?" Happy asked.

"I doubt she'd be here if she did." Carla responded.

"Juvia tried to follow him, but when she lost track she decided to come back here, this is where Gray-sama and Juvia had happy times…he…has to come back." She sniffled.

None of us said anything as Juvia cried for a moment.

Juvia reached up and wiped her tears away "Juvia is sorry that you have to see her like this."

"I'll go find him." Natsu said walking to the window "I defiantly will, cause I'm gonna get everyone back."

We wall just sat around for a bit while Juvia drifted off to sleep.

"She's resting for now." Wendy said.

"Hopefully she can stay asleep and rest." Carole nodded.

"You told her you'd find Gray, but do you even know where to start?" Lucy asked Natsu "I don't have anything in my notes."

"I haven't heard from him either." Kage said "Seems like he just dropped off the face of the earth."

"What's with that face Natsu?" Happy asked.

"It's not too far from here right?" he asked "Sabertooth."

"Huh?"

"It's a hour or two walk away." I said.

"Then we're going, chances are they might know."

"Well we can't leave Juvia by herself." Laki said "She's sick."

"We'll stay." Wendy said "I can keep an eye on her."

"Wendy is the closest thing we have to a doctor, and I'm practically her nurse." Carole said "So we can stay."

"I'll be here too." Kinana said "The rest of you can go to Sabertooth and ask about Gray."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucy smiled "How are we actually gonna get there? We've got the Deer-horse we used to carry our stuff here but it can't hold Five people."

"Leave that problem to me." Laki smiled.

" **Wood-Make: Stampeding Stallion!"**

A strong wooden horse appeared and clopped around.

"Kage and I will ride on this one, you three take the fleshy one." The girl said.

"Let's hurry and go." Natsu said getting on his animal.

_What's his rush…he's not telling us something._

I decided not to worry about it and got on the horse heading for the town Sabertooth was in.

_Gray may not always reciprocate Juvia's feelings but he wouldn't just leave her here unless he had a good reason…_

_What is going on?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- We're so close, A Main character will return next chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	108. Avatar

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"If we keep this place we should be there soon." I said.

Riding on the back of an animal was annoying, they bounced you up and down and the seats were super uncomfortable, long story short they make your butt hurt.

"There it is." Lucy said looking down at the town "Sabertooth."

"I didn't realize their guildhall was so big." Laki said as her and Kage rode alone side us.

"Way bigger than anything we ever head." He responded "It's like a mini castle."

"Are you sure they can help us find Gray?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure."

"What the heck was the point of all this then?!" Lucy yelled.

"Listen." Natsu said turning around.

"Hey look where you're going!" I snapped taking the reins.

"I have to believe in Gray." Natsu explained "but for now I can't get information unless I stop trusting him for a while."

"Stop trusting?" Lucy mumbled "I don't-."

"I won't trust him until I find him." Natsu said "That's just how it has to be, I promised to get Gray back and I'm going to do it, so until we find him, don't ask."

We pulled up to the hall and I pulled back, causing our mount to rear back and stop running.

"Good boy." I smiled.

We all walked up to the large front door and pushed it open.

"Everyone!" a voice said "It's so great to see you!"

Yukino ran up to us and quickly hugged Lucy.

"It's been so long." Lucy smiled "How have you been?"

"I wonderful thank you for asking." Yukino said.

"Everything goes swell here." Diana added walking up.

She look about the same, in addition to the brown and green streaks her hair now had a few pink streaks in it too, her outfit was about the same, only a cargo vest had been added to is.

"Off with you." She said throwing a bird out the window and turning her attention back to us "We've been busy since you guys dropped off the map."

"Our business has been booming as you'd say." Rufus chimed in "I can't remember a time when Sabertooth was this lucrative."

"We don't-don't mean it like that." Yukino stuttered.

"I understand." Lucy giggled "I know what you mean, besides Fairy Tail is coming back anyway!"

"Really!" Yukino cheered "I looking forward to it!"

"Lucy you made her cry." I sighed.

"Poor girl." Laki added.

"This isn't my fault!"

"I thought I heard a few familiar voices." Someone said.

"Oh hey Sting." Natsu waved.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled "Just hey?!"

"Are we supposed to ignore the fact that he's super fat?" Kage asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"He's certainly putting more pressure on the earth." Laki sighed.

"Happy's here too." Lector said walking up "Oh, where's Carla?"

"Busy, where's Frosch?" Happy asked.

"He's on a mission with Rogue and the Miss…" Lector explained.

"Where'd they go?!" Natsu yelled grabbing the cat.

"WAHHH!" Lector yelled "I don't know! They only left like five minutes ago, they probably aren't even out of town yet."

"Thanks for the tip!" Natsu yelled running off.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy yelled.

"Why do I have a feeling he's gonna stop them." Kage said meandering after Natsu.

"No please don't!" Diana yelled "I need Minerva to make that money so she can move out of my apartment!"

"I wonder what freaked him out." Sting hummed.

"Whoa he shrank to normal!" Lucy yelled.

"Well it was getting annoying so I had Libra shrink him." Yukino mumbled.

"We should probably go get Natsu." I said walking out the door.

"Coming!" Lucy said trotting after me.

We managed to catch up with Natsu as he was dragging Rogue away.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I said.

"What is that moron doing?" Lucy growled.

"Oh…hello." Minerva said looking at us "Umm…it's been a while."

"I heard you went back to your guild." Lucy smiled "Good for you."

"We already stopped by you guild, it was nice to see everyone." I added.

"So Uhh…what's with Sting?" Lucy asked.

"We had our annual eating competition." She explained "And thus he ended up and round."

"Oh, so was that why you didn't compete in the games?" Lucy asked.

"No, our master said it wasn't worth it if Fairy Tail wasn't in it." Minerva answered.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"About the games." Minerva frowned "My apologies for the last time."

"Oh don't worry about that." Lucy laughed "It was just a fight between guilds anyway."

"But still…"

"I said not to worry about it." Lucy pouted.

"Very well…I was quiet sad to hear Fairy Tail was no more…" Minerva sighed "It was a very nice guild."

"It's not done yet." Lucy smiled "The guilds still right here, in our hearts."

"Aww now you've made her all sentimental." I laughed.

"Still plenty of work to do though." Kage added.

"We've got tons more folks to find." Laki added "We're just getting started."

"Come one we're leaving!" Natsu yelled running passed and grabbing Lucy.

"HEY!"

"I guess we've got to go." I sighed following after.

"Minerva!" Natsu yelled "You make sure he doesn't leave!"

Natsu dragged us all the way out to the deep forest, apparently we were going to be doing the job for Rogue. We had to destroy some dark guild called Avatar.

"So what is this Avatar thing?" Happy asked.

"A dark guild." I told him "They supposedly worship Zeref, It's been growing in popularity the last few months, the princess was growing concerned about it but we never really had time or resources to devote fully to it."

"Zeref?" Natsu hummed.

"Hmm." Kage said they sound suspicious."

"Spooky~" Laki cooed before giggling.

"I'm not sure if Zeref has any direct contact with them himself." I said "but they do worship him as some sort of deity."

"So they're Zeref's underlings huh?" Natsu said "Well now I'm all fired up!"

"Do back to the reason we're here." Kage said leaning back "What the heck does this have to do with Gray?"

"Hmmm…" Natsu hummed "I guess I should tell you anyway, what Future Rogue told me."

"Future Rogue…" I chewed on my lip "That guy…"

"He said that one year after the Grand Magic Game, so around now, that Gray would be our enemy. So that got me thinking that maybe we can meet him here."

"But that future is gone, it changed when you destroyed the gate." Laki explained "But then…time travel hurts my head."

"I'm not sure…" Lucy said looking down "An enemy…"

"Remember what Juvia said, about those markings appearing on his body?" Natsu said "Those showed up when we fought Mard Geer. Maybe it has something to do with that Demon-Slayer magic of his."

"No…" Lucy said starting to look more worried.

"Big sister…" I frowned.

_I'm worried too…a year is a long time, people change…but would Gray really turn his back on everything he believes in…can magic really do that…magic made me human so…can it make a human evil too?_

"Don't worry." Natsu said putting a hand on Lucy's head "Gray's still our friend, I'm sure of it."

The closer we drew to the Avatar base, the more the forest started to die, the leaves disappeared and soon only the roots and hollowed out trunks of long dead wood remained.

"I think that's it." Natsu said pointing at a stone church like building.

"Great church." I sighed "My favorite place."

"It looks old and abandoned." Lucy observed.

"So what's the plan?" Kage asked squatting down.

"Attack them of course." Natsu smirked.

"So the usual Fairy Tail way." Laki said brushing her hair behind her ear "Just bust in and show no mercy."

"CHARGE!" Natsu yelled.

"Hold it!" Lucy said grabbing him.

"YOW!"

"We don't even know what we're getting into." Lucy scolded "We can't just barge in there."

"But Gray might be in there." Natsu said.

"And that is why we need a plan." Lucy told him.

"Fine."

"Good, we can get in with Virgo's help." Lucy smiled taking out a key.

" **Virgo!"**

A puff of smoke appeared and then Virgo was there, tied up on the ground.

"What the heck?!" Lucy yelled.

"Looks fun." Laki snickered.

"Who did this to you?" Lucy asked "Are you okay?"

"Don't mind me." Virgo sighed "I was punishing myself during my free time."

"What is wrong with you." Lucy grumbled untying the girl.

"It's nice to see all of you again." Virgo bowed.

"Alright, let's get in." Lucy smiled **"Star Dress: Virgo!"**

Lucy's clothes changed into a maid like outfit.

"Big sis is so cool." I giggled.

"She transformed." Kage hummed "Cool."

"Let's go Virgo!" Lucy cheered.

"Yes Princess!"

Lucy and Virgo kicked the ground and a tunnel started to form, the two of them took the lead and borrowed a way into the enemy base.

"We're here." Lucy said.

"Move your butt!" Natsu snapped.

"Hey you can see Lucy's undies from down here." Happy commented.

"Don't you dare look!" Lucy cried "Just get up here so we can find Gray."

"Let's keep out of sight." Kage said pulling Laki out of the hole.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE GRAY!"

"GAH!" we all planted in shock.

"You idiot!" I yelled "Sneaky remember?!"

"He's here." Natsu said "I can smell him."

"Gray is here…" we all hushed up.

"What are you doing in our base?" a voice said.

I looked up and saw a small man, he had face make up on and some sort of turban.

"Is this fun for you?" he asked holding a little doll.

"That doll…" Lucy squinted to focus.

"Mr. Cursy!" Happy cried.

_What are they talking about?_

"Oh you know this?" the man asked "This doll was a gift from someone in Grimoire heart. This world really has a lot of fascinating Black Magics."

"Use caution." Virgo said he's not to be trifled with.

"Gimme that."

The man's shadow rippled and pulled itself off the floor.

"Huh?"

" **Shadow Clone."**

The black specter slammed it's hand down and punched the tiny man into the dirt.

"This is a waste we need Gray not this chump." Kage said returning the man's shadow.

"Abel!"

A bald man with a unibrow ran in.

"More are coming." Laki said "We need to do something now."

The man waved his arm and started shooting torture devices at us.

" **Wood-Make: Banish the Heretic!"**

Laki lifted her hands and parted the devices like a sea, only the metal ones kept moving.

" **Wood-Make: Edge of the Forest!"**

Three large wooden beams grew from the floor and blocked the attack. The man snapped his fingers and a trap appered.

"Hmm?" Laki looked.

"Laki Look out!"

"An Iron Maiden." She sighed.

The trap slammed shut on the girl.

"LAKI!"

"Good try." She said walking out from behind the device "but you snagged the wrong person."

"huh?"

The maiden turned red and started to melt.

"Haha."

"She switched places with Natsu?!" I observed.

" **Doppelganger."** She smiled "I had a dummy, Natsu was just helping me out by standing behind it."

"RAHH!" Natsu charged forward and drilled the man with a powerful punch.

"HA!" I looked up, a man in a heavy suit of armor jumped towards us.

" **The Number Two."**

I waved my hand and made a plant appear **"Rebound Stalk!"**

I brought up a long twig that sprouted a disc that bounced the man away.

_They don't seem as tough as I thought they'd be._

"Impossible, all our strong wizards." The man with the unibrow said.

"Shut up." A familiar voice said from the top of the stairs "I'll deal with this myself."

"Yo." Natsu said looking at Gray at the top of the stairs "How's it going?"

Natsu ran up the stairs and he and Gray started fighting.

"Figures." I half laughed half sighed "Those two picked up right where they left off."

"If it ain't broke don't fix it." Kage shrugged.

"It's kinda nostalgic." Laki giggled.

"No they should both knock it off!" Lucy yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Gray yelled.

"I could ask you the same!" Natsu said.

"I'm just doing what I want!"

"Well Juvia's still waiting!" Natsu yelled "And I'm waiting, we need you, to bring back Fairy Tail!"

Gray blasted Natsu back.

"This is stupid." He grumbled.

Gray let off a huge blast of ice "Fairy Tail is gone!"

"That's what everyone says!" Natsu said charging forward "But the memories are still there, and so are all the other things we shared."

"Fairy Tail is right here." Natsu said pounding his chest "Where it always was."

_Damn he really does care…now I feel like I was being a little hard on him…_

"If it's that easy then you don't need me." Gray glared "You go your way, and I'll go mine."

"Gray…"

"Fairy Tail is my past, drop the friendship act."

"Hmph." Lucy just walked up to him.

***SMACK***

And slapped him in the face.

"Act…" she hissed "It wasn't some act! We are friends! Don't say things like that, I don't want to hear it! I…ugh…"

"Lucy?" I asked.

"AHH!" Lucy grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor.

"LUCY?!"

"My…stomach…" she cried.

"Mary…" Gray grumbled looking over his shoulder.

"Who are you people, are you Gray's friends from before?" a girl with dark pink hair asked "The ones from that dumb guild that doesn't exist?"

"What did you do." I growled transforming into my armor.

" **Binding Chains!"**

Suddenly all of us where getting shackled with magic inhibiting chains.

"What the-!"

"Does this hurt?" the girl asked getting close to Lucy "My magic is painful isn't it."

"Gray!" Natsu tried to get up and charge him but stopped when another man came in and threatened Lucy.

"That's enough." The man with curly blonde hair said.

"This is what you get for getting involved in someone else's business." Gray explained.

"Dammit we can't do anything." I mumbled "Big sis is in danger and I'm stuck here."

"Wake up!" Natsu snapped "You're possessed by some demon!"

"I'm perfectly fine." Gray responded.

Gray took his shirt off, the right side of his chest was covered with those black marks, and his guild mark was covered up by the one of this Dark Guild.

"He erased his guild mark." Happy said.

Unable to do anything we were all dragged off to a jailcell and locked away.

"Well this sucks." Kage sighed.

"I prefer my handcuffs stick to the bedroom." Laki laughed trying to brighten the mood a bit.

"Are you feeling better Lucy?" I asked.

"I'm alright." She smiled "Thanks for asking."

"Stupid Gray." Natsu grumbled.

"Something must be wrong with Gray." Lucy said "He would never act this way."

"Well he sure seemed convincing." Kage sighed.

"Shush, someone's coming."

It was that bald guy with the unibrow, he walked by the cell and bowed to no one.

"Where is Gray!" Natsu roared throwing himself against the bars of the cell.

"Everyone else left." The man explained "They left to prepare for the purification ritual, I am here to get information from you…with force."

"Oh~" Kage stood up "Big guy's gonna threaten us."

"Purification…" I said confused.

"Purification of the soul, only obtainable through death." The man said "death that will draw Zeref closer to us."

"Don't involve Gray in such things." Lucy glared.

"…" the man just stared at her "So you noticed."

"Huh?"

"I'm cosplaying as Lord Zeref." He said "I even got his name tattooed on my forehead."

"That doesn't say Zeref." We all sighed.

"Silence girl!"

The man lifted a finger and Lucy's chains swung up and connected to the ceiling.

"Sister!" I yelled "let her go!"

Suddenly all of us where thrown back and chained against the wall.

"Lucy!"

The man wheeled in a cart with a flurry of torture instruments.

"I have chains, whips, watering, roping, even licking…what should a start with."

"Touch her and die creep!" I yelled "And stop bowing at no one!"

The man decided he was going to start by having a goat lick Lucy's feet, he was already pulling her stockings off.

"Let me go!" she cried before the man put a cloth in her mouth.

"Now tell me who sent you here, before this girl enters a hellish pain."

"We told you." Kage growled "We came here to get Gray."

"Gray is our comrade now." The man responded.

"That's a lie." Natsu hissed "He's our friend. Even if he doesn't believe in himself we still believe in him!"

"Silence!"

"AHH!" Lucy yelled.

The ropes holding her all started to get pulled in a different direction.

"She's gonna get ripped in half!" I cried.

"I'll just cut her in two!" the man yelled picking up an axe "Let's see if you still believe in Gray after this.

"LUCY!"

The man stopped mid motion as his whole body was covered with ice.

"What…"

"Gray!"

The chains holding all of us to the wall fizzled away and we were released.

"Sis." I ran over to Lucy's side and pulled the cloth out of her mouth "Are you alright?"

"Dammit." Gray sighed running his hand through his hair "All that work and you mess it up in like five minutes."

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

"Kanji could you get the phone!" Erza yelled.

"Huh?" I mumbled rolling around on the couch "Where is it?"

"Never mind." She said walking passed and picking up the receiver "Yes hello?"

"Uh huh…I see…did you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Be quiet." She whispered "Yes…put him on."

Erza paused for a moment "Hello…is that you? You've certainly gone and casued some problems…one moment."

Erza placed the phone down and ran upstairs.

"Gray is having a problem I need to run out." She said walking down the stairs "Watch Elise while I'm gone."

"Oh sure." I said as she placed our daughter on my chest.

"Hey~" I smiled at the little girl, I ruffled her wispy red hair.

"I'll be back soon." Erza said.

"Stay safe." I called out.

Erza left and I was alone in the house with my daughter and Scruff.

"Look at your Mama, leaving the two of us alone, she never lets me go out." I pouted at the sleepy child "She's worried I might get hurt…not that I blame her, I'm so tired…"

I rubbed the girl's back "I'm just…so tired…I can't just sit here though…"

I picked the sleeping child up and placed her in her crib.

"Daddy's going out, don't wake up while I'm gone got it."

She just mumbled in her sleep.

_I wish I could do that…just sleep…_

"Maybe an old fashioned fight will tire me out."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Fighting, things happening, the main character reentering the story!**

**I'm gonna be busy so no chapter next week.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	109. Thundershock

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"This whole Purification Ritual is stupid." I said as we rode out of the base "Killing a town won't summon Zeref."

"They think he shows up in places where there is a lot of death." Gray explained.

"Their logic isn't poor." Laki said "but it is dumb."

"Well it's simple let's just crush them." Natsu said.

"It's not that easy." Erza said form the other side of the phone "They are quiet large. We needed to wait for them to all gather in one place. That day is today."

"Well that makes things way easier!" Natsu yelled.

"If their all in one place." I smiled.

"We can crush them in an iron grip." Kage added.

"Let' wreck that place together." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah." Lucy and I nodded.

"Let's do our best too." Laki told Kage.

"It's been a long time." Natsu cheered "I'm ready to fight together again.

"YEAH! WE'RE ALL FIRED UP!"

Once we slid into town the members of Avatar were already marching towards the front gate.

"You're not gonna get passed me!" Natsu yelled throwing a guy back.

"Come on!"

"HYA!" I stepped forward and sliced through a group of men "Weak…"

" **Wood Make: Violent Approach!"** Laki summoned a huge spiked ball that rolled forward and barrel over the enemy.

"YEAH!" Natsu seemed to be right at home punching people in the face.

" **Shadow Boxing!"**

Kage snapped his fingers and the shadows of the enemy army rose up and started punching them.

"Run all you want, you can't escape your own shadow." Kage laughed.

"RAH!" Lucy had changed into a Taurus theamed outfit, and her whip was even stronger.

"Huh…?"

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Was it…supposed to rain today?" she said looking up.

A mass of pitch black clouds had gathered.

"Ha?" Happy shivered "The hairs on the back of my neck just stood up."

***KRACK!***

The sky tore open and a huge bolt of bright yellow lilghtning crashed down.

"No way!" Lucy smiled "It can't be…"

***YAWN!*** "Man all that juice and I'm not even drowsy."

Most of the enemy had been blow away by the force of the thunder and a huge crater was in the center of the field. In the crater was a man, shaggy unkempt blonde hair, dirty Five O'clock shadow, thick bags under his eyes.

"K-Kanji?!" Lucy stuttered.

"Huh?" the man looked over at us half asleep "…"

He stumbled out of the crater and started grabbing Lucy's face.

"Lucy…it…really is you." He mumbled "Aw man…"

Kanji turned around **"Thunder Cracker!"**

Another series of huge bolts crashed down and tore through the crowd.

"Hey is Erza here?" he slurred "Let's keep it a secret that I'm here."

"Are you two fighting?"

"…" Kanji turned around and zapped a few men "Nah…not really at least."

"We should split up a bit and take these guys down." I said.

"Good idea." Lucy smiled "Their sending the big guns forward so be careful."

I marched through the crowd, slashing through various enemy soldiers, summoning out plants to attack with me, it wasn't very difficult.

"Got'cha."

I felt someone tug on my hair and I looked over at saw the little clown man from before.

"I believe you are called Abel." I said "Aren't you a little old to play with dollies?"

"I've got your hair." He smiled attaching it to the doll "You're my puppet now."

"What was that?"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"HAA!" I held my hands up and brought down a wave of lightning.

_Nothing…no amount of magic is making me tired._

"MICHELLE!" Lucy yelled.

I looked over and saw Michelle was contorted in an awful position, her left arm was twisted behind her back, and her neck was bent at a right angle.

"Holy crap…" I gasped.

"No…" Lucy cried "She can't be…"

"Damn." Michelle hissed "That kinda hurt."

Her free arm reached over and yanked her other arm back into its socket, she then used both hands to snap her neck pack into position.

"What the hell are you?!" the man with the doll asked.

"Who me, I'm just a girl who used to be a doll, my joints are a little looser than most humans, dismemberment would be bad but dislocations are easy for me to fix."

"Now where were we…oh right"

Michelle threw her shield forward **"Rose Grinder!"**

The shield flew forward and took the man out of the fight.

"Eh?" I peeked behind me as a grunt tried to charge me.

" **Boomerang Blade!"**

A bent chunk of metal flew by my head and took the grunt out.

"You're late Scruff."

"Apologies Sir!" he saluted "The trip was longer than I planned."

"It's fine, take care of business."

"Roger!" he said transforming and flying off.

"GAH!" Lucy hissed in pain.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"My…stomach…"

"My magic is a virus, that eats at you from the inside."

The girl causing the problem was young, dazzling pink hair and sparkly eyes.

"Oh and it makes you wanna rip out your large intestine!" she said "To bad for you there's no toilet around."

"What a fricken joke." I said teleporting in front of her "You're magic is glorified food poisoning…what the hell was Jellal afraid of with you lot?"

"Hmm…" Lucy stood up "I feel better."

" **Anomaly Dispel."**

"You're magic won't work against mine." Wendy smiled.

"Oh it's Miss Wendy." Scruff said flying by "Did you get taller."

"Not the time for chit-chat!" Carole said **"Wax-Make: Guitar Axe!"**

Carole was spinning in place, knocking people about.

"AHHH! It burns!"

"Please do not attempt to manhandle me." Kinana said grapping the man by the face.

Her arms were bright purple and dripping with a strange goo.

"I've learned to harness my poison parts." She said dropping the man "Don't worry that will only make you pass out for a bit."

"Behind you!" a strange white haired girl yelled.

"Hmm?" I looked over my shoulder "I'm not letting you hurt her…"

"This one's for my tummy." Lucy smiled.

" **Demolition Fist!"**

" **Lucy Punch!"**

I drilled the strange girl with a powerful punch.

_I did it…I protected her…_

"Uhh…" I stumbled "What the…"

"Kanji!"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Avatar had been dealt with, their ambition crushed and halted.

"Umm Erza…" Lucy walked up to me "Can you give me a hand here?"

My husband was passed out on her back.

_When did he…never mind._

"He just passed out all the sudden." Lucy explained "I'm not sure what happened."

I just smiled "No he didn't pass out, he fell asleep."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure you noticed his appearance isn't very well kept." I said "Since I last saw you…Kanji hasn't slept in Nine months."

"Nine months." Lucy said.

"No matter what we tried, no medicine or magic could get him to sleep. He's doze off for thirsty seconds at best, only to wake up screaming."

"That's awful."

"But it's gone now…" I said taking him "I'm very happy, I had a feeling you'd be the key."

"Me?" she asked.

"Before the nightmare started…he was always mumbling your name in his sleep. Something about it being his fault that you suffered?"

Lucy just looked off "…I see."

"Well I should get my hubby home." I smiled "I need to punish him."

"Uhh…TMI." Lucy gulped.

"Oh not like that." I said "I left him to watch something at our house and he came out here…he's in big trouble. We'll see you in Magnolia soon"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	110. Magnolia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Uhhh…" I groaned opening my eyes "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Erza said walking in and handing me a glass of water "How you feeling?"

"I feel…pretty good." I smiled.

"You should you've been out for a whole day." She said "I'm just glad you got to sleep."

"Me to." I smiled.

"We just have one small problem." She smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she said shaking me "Leaving our infant daughter home alone! She's barely six months and you left her alone in her crib, what if something happened to her, of someone broke in!"

"Erza relax."

"My poor little Ellie." She pouted.

"She's fine though right?" I smiled "I'm sorry, I won't do it again…it was just that, something was calling to me, I had to go out there to help you."

"I know…it was so great to see everyone."

"Speaking of which, where did everybody go?" I asked "I wanted to talk with them all."

"They all went to gather their things." She said sitting in bed with me holding my hand "Everyone is finally coming back…All of us, together…Fairy Tail."

A smile crossed my lips "So, it's finally time for Ellie to meet the rest of her family?"

"Yes…it's finally time for our friends to meet our daughter."

Erza climbed under the covers with me "But it's late, can we sleep."

"Yeah." I said hugging her "I could use a few more hours."

* * *

**Later**

"Don't you look just adorable in that little dress." Erza smiled buckling Elise into the stroller.

"Goo!" the baby mumbled.

"I can't wait for everyone to meet you." I said "I'm sure they'll love you."

"Gah!" Ellie giggled.

"I can't wait to see everyone myself." Erza said as we walked down the streets.

"Same here, it'll be nice to see everyone again."

"Well there it is." Erza said as we went up the hill "What's left of the guildhall."

"Erza! Kanji!" a voice yelled.

"Mira!" we both smiled as the girl ran up to us.

"It's so great to see the two of you." She said hugging us.

"Hmm?" she looked down "Well what's this here?"

"Mira." Erza smiled taking the baby out of the stroller "This is Elise…our daughter."

Mira's face slowly became a smile "You two had a baby! Oh wow she's so adorable!"

"Can I hold her, please, please, please!" Mira begged.

"Okay calm down." Erza giggled passing her the baby.

"Oh she's just so cute…hi; I'm your aunt Mira."

Mira rocked the baby softly "I'm so happy I've always wanted a baby."

"Umm she's ours…" Erza and I groaned.

"Hehe…sorry." She laughed handing the baby back to Erza.

We followed Mira back towards the guild hall where most of the old members had gathered, it was great to see everyone again, they were all fascinated with Elise, saying how cute she was or how much she reminded them of Erza.

_She does take after her mother more than she takes after me._

It didn't take long for more people to arrive, Gray and Juvia showed up, Kage and Laki followed soon after with Kinana.

Then Lucy and Natsu showed up with Wendy, Michelle and Carole. It was great to see all of them.

"I'm…back…" Lucy whimpered.

"It's great to have you home." Mira smiled.

"Well most of us are here." I smiled "I suppose we're back in business."

"She's just adorable!"

I sighed, all the girls had gathered around Erza and we playing and watching Elise, poor girl was getting swallowed up with attention.

"So you're a dad now too.

"Welcome to the club kid."

Macao and Wakaba were hanging around me.

"Soon you'll be old and washed up like us, enjoy it while you still can." Wakaba said "Soon she'll be asking for money…"

"They grow up so fast!" Macao cried.

"Wow you two are pathetic!"

_Still…I love my little girl, and I'll protect her forever and ever._

_There is one problem here though...where's the rest of my family?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	111. Master

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"This is taking way longer than I wanted it too." I sighed.

We had to rebuild the whole guildhall from the ground up, and it was taking a while.

"It would be easier if more people pitched in." Erza said as she held the baby.

"Well why aren't you helping?"

"I'm taking care of our baby you idiot." She glared.

"Sorry Hun."

"It'd be easier if everyone was here." She said "You're whole family isn't back yet."

"Yeah…" I hummed "Laxus and his whole team, Lauren and Flare…even the old man isn't back yet."

"I wonder if the master is coming back?" Laki said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Warren shrugged.

"I made posters." Reedus smiled.

"You're treating him like a damn criminal!" Kage hissed "And you made the reward to cheap!"

"Kanji do you know where the Master is?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I haven't seen the old man in over a year, not since I blew up on him for dissolving the guild, it's not like him to just drop off the face of the earth for no reason…he must be up to something."

"So much has chained." Lucy said "Everyone is different, you two had a kid…I'm starting to feel old."

"Lucy you're not even twenty." I sighed.

"What are you doing Levy?" Wendy asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm just filling out some paperwork." The girl said "Saying you'll bring a guild back doesn't mean much, you have to fill out forms and registration, get permission from the council otherwise we'd technically be a dark guild. I wanna make sure there are no problems with us coming back. There's just a single box left…"

"I see…" Mira hummed "The toughest one no doubt.

"Huh?" Wendy asked "Toughest?"

"We need to pick a master." Levy sighed.

"Well it won't be easy." Carla sighed pointing at Natsu and Elfman fighting "Who would be able to control that bunch."

The fight soon turned into an all-out brawl.

"Hey you idiots knock it off." I said "There are kids around here someone is gonan end up getting hurt."

"RAH!" Natsu picked up a barrel and hurled it at me.

"Watch it!" I said zapping it without lifting a finger "Before you hit my daughter!"

I stomped my foot and a rumbled of thunder rang out "Now that I'm a parent I get why gramps was always so pissed at you people! We've been back together for a whole day and I already want to rip my hair out!"

"Yep." Levy nodded.

"It's in his blood of course." Mira laughed.

"Then the Seventh Master will be Kanji."

"What?" I hissed "I don't want the old man's job, can't we just give it to Laxus or something."

"He's not here." Mira smiled "and we need a signature."

"Fine whatever…" I sighed scribbling something down "Hey Erza sign this."

"Huh?"

"I'm not doing this alone, we'll both be Master." I said.

"Can you do that?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing says they can't…" Levy shrugged "Okay, we're all set, the Seventh Masters are Kanji and Erza Dreyer."

"Can't think of anyone better." Cana laughed "You two are perfect!"

"She's right…" a voice said.

"So you stopped hiding back there." I sighed "You think I didn't feel your energy?"

I turned around "Mest…or Doranbolt, which ones you're name this time?"

"Mest…" he sighed "I need your help."

"For what?" I mumbled "I ain't blind, I see the mark on your arm…you may be a member here…so why are you asking for help."

"Because…" he said "You're the only ones who can save Master Makerov."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time! PS the story will be off next week!**

 


	112. Lumen Histoire

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"So…what do you want me to call you?" I asked as we walked down a dark staircase "Mest or Doranbolt?"

"Mest is fine." He said "That is my real name."

"So where are we going?" Erza asked.

We were taking this dark staircase under the guild, to some room.

"This place feels familiar…" I sighed "I think I snuck down here once when I was a kid, Gramps got pissed."

After making his presence known to the guild Mest requested that Erza and I come with him to this basement like cavern. I didn't question him, maybe he wanted to talk in private, that was fine by me. We left Ellie with Mira and walked off with the man. I wasn't sure why but I had a feeling I should trust him on this, he had helped us in the past with the Dragons and with Tartarus, so the least I could do was here him out for a bit. Sides I'm the Master now…Erza too…so I guess I have to listen to my members problems if they ask.

"The area beyond here is restricted." Mest said as we approach a set of huge doors.

_You save stuff this size for something special…_

"This place is for the Master's eyes only, I shouldn't even be here but this time the circumstances are special." He said forcing the door open.

A light bled out, it was blinding and took a moment to dissipate.

"What the fuck…" I mumbled "Well shit."

Inside that room filled with light was a crystal…and inside that crystal was a body, the body of Master Mavis.

"This is the guild's greatest secret." Mest explained "This is Lumen Histoire."

"So this is that thing Dad wanted." I mumbled.

"The first master?" Erza said in a confused tone.

"HUH?! GAH! OWCH!"

I turned around and growled "What are you all doing here?"

"I told you this place was for Guild Masters only." Mest grumbled.

"This was supposed to be my moment!" I snapped "You guys came and ruined it."

"Hmm…" I rubbed my chin.

"Well since you disobeyed the Master's order I'll just have to kill all of you know to keep the secret." I shrugged.

"No." Erza said smacking my head.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Michelle, Wendy and the Cats had snuck in behind us to snoop.

"That's not fair let us see too!" Natsu whined.

"What are you five?" I groaned "You don't get to be privy to everything in the world all the time."

"Is that…?" Wendy tilted her head "The First Master?"

"She's naked!" Natsu yelled as Lucy covered his eyes.

"No staring." The blonde said.

"This does make sense though." I nodded "Ghosts don't really pop up all that often, I mean how come the rest of us never saw ghosts important to us, people like Simon…or Lucy and I's mothers…Ur…the Mavis we know must be a thought form, it's the only explanation."

"How about we let Mest explain." Erza suggested.

"I don't quite know myself." He sighed "I just know that she's here for an important reason."

"Still where's the old man!" Natsu yelled.

"No yelling." Lucy sighed.

"Ha!"

"These are my memories." Mest said "They will tell you everything you need to know."

My head was full of pictures, images from times long past.

"This is from nine years ago." Mest started "Well two for you guys. Master asked me to go undercover in the council and find information about the western continent, Alverez. I made the decision to wipe my own memories to make the job easier, Master was the only one with the key to wake me up again. Master tried to tell me not to but I did it anyway, eventually I got a little too serious about the job and you can fill in the events of Tenrou Island there…luckily you all didn't die and Master was able to wake me up again, he wanted me to come back right after the games but I was so close to finding out what he wanted to know. Before I could find it the Council was destroyed and Master dissolved the guild."

"Yeah I know that part." I said "I got all pissed an yelled at him…but he never told me why he did it or where he went."

"I know." Mest said "It was the information, he broke the guild up to save it, from the kingdom on the western continent, Alvarez. They once attempted to invade Ishgar but failed…Master said they invaded in the first place was because of this, Lumen Histoire."

"They didn't fail the council just forced them back." Mest said "They used the powerful Magic Weapons like Etherion…FACE was meant to be their back up plan. Without it…without the council, Etherion or FACE…we don't have a defense."

"He said an invasion was coming, I tried to tell him we could fight back, did you know that there are about 500 guilds in Ishgar, there are 730 in Alvarez, that includes Dark Guilds, the guilds there are combined to form the military of that kingdom."

_730 guilds…with hundreds of members each…_

"If we were to fight alone we'd be obliterated." Mest said "and so…Master went off alone. He just did it to protect everyone…"

"That damn old man." I growled "Vanished for a whole year on some damn suicide mission."

"I don't even know if he's still dealing with them." Mest shrugged "That country is so isolated…"

"Enough…" I mumbled "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"I did what Master asked and helped the council, specifically Master Warrod, we jury rigged that ten wizard saint group but…Master Warrod knows what is happening but I'm not so sure about the others. They do however feel the pressure, they've been reinforcing the border for some time now."

"The old man should have been back by know if his plan worked." Gray said.

"Exactly." Mest nodded "I don't know if he failed, or just can't get back."

"Then we can go help him." Natsu said

"For now my mission is complete." Mest said "From this point I am officially back as a member of Fairy Tail, please use me as you see fit."

"Then let's go!" Happy yelled.

"No." I snapped my fingers to let off a rumble and silence them all "If this is an enemy the old man couldn't handle we can't go storming in. Alvarez…I remember my mother mentioning it…it is a place full of wizards that will cut you down in a moment."

"We spent the last year training!" Natsu yelled "We won't lose to them!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "You think one year suddenly makes you the top of the food chain?! You don't understand anything Natsu! This isn't some game or some casual fight, this is life and death, you're not the best Natsu…there are still plenty of people that could kick your ass in a fight, partially because you're not strong enough, and secondly you're not smart enough. I will not charge my guild to certain death so you can feel good about how strong you are!"

I looked at Erza and took a deep breath "I won't allow you to disobey his last order…I am the Master now…this is my decision. I want everyone to rebuild and be together. That is my order as Master."

"Kanji!"

"but…as a member of the guild and a descendent of the name Dreyar…I must rescue my Grandfather, only the people in this room may go. A smaller group can infiltrate with more ease, we will find Gramps and leave. We can talk more after that."

I glared at them "Let me make this clear, this is a rescue not a fight, don't pick fights or try to be the hero…am I clear? _NATSU?!"_

"Yeah, yeah…we'll save Gramps for sure."

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Well the guild hall is coming along nicely." I shrugged "Not too much work."

"You didn't have to make all the wood." Laki glared.

We were sitting with Cana, Mira and Juvia, just catching up and chatting.

"Hey!" Gajeel pushed Juvia out of the way "I need the B-team again."

"Is it the Magic Games again already?" Cana asked.

"You're drunk…"

"We need to find the other two." He said "We're short Lightning Bastard and Sunshine."

"Wait…?" Mira asked "Do you know where Laxus is?"

He just flicked his nose "Don't know where Sunshine is though."

"She's in Sun Village." Carole said walking up "Lauren and Flare went to Sun Village."

"Well that's the other direction." Gajeel said "We can deal with her later, come on let's go."

"Elfman come on we have things to do!" Mira cheered.

When Mire told him they were going to find Laxus and the Thunder Legion he was on board.

"You coming?" Cana asked.

"I'm not on the B-team." I smirked "I made A-Team."

"Sure~" Gajeel mumbled "Let's face it if the rest of us got back on time Kanji would have been on that team…and Elfman was just a sub."

"HEY!" we both snapped.

"Come along A-Team rejects!" Cana cheered grabbing us.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**NOTICE! The Story is now on Break for Christmas and Exams, it will Return sometime in January.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	113. Caracole Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Oh my head." I sighed rubbing my temples.

We had boarded a boat and were heading to the kingdom of Alverez but in order to get there we had to take a boat and I always get headaches on boats.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Elise with Bisca?" Erza asked.

"She'll be fine." I reassured her "Besides Bisca is a mother herself so she'll be sure to take good care of her, why do you not trust her?"

"No I do." Erza frowned "I just miss her is all."

I kissed her forehead "You wouldn't be a good mother if you didn't miss your daughter."

"Why did we have to take a boat." Natsu gagged.

"How else would we get there?" Gray sighed.

"Teleport or something."

"I can't jump that far." Mest laughed "and certainly not with this many people."

Our traveling group consisted of Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla, Me, Erza, Scruff, Gray, Lucy, Michelle and Mest.

"Wendy…help!" Natsu wheezed.

"BLEH!" Wendy coughed over the side.

"It's okay, let it out." Scruff nodded rubbing her back.

"I can't…do it." Wendy frowned "Motion…hurts my tummy too."

"Get up." Gray said dragging the two inside only to somehow come out without his pants on.

"Is it wrong that I think something weird might have happened?" Michelle whispered.

"No…not at all." Lucy shivered.

I turned around and saw Erza looking at the horizon.

"Something wrong babe?"

"Hmm…no."

"Master." Mest walked up to me "Is there a problem?"

"Oh that does have a nice ring to it." I laughed "No I'm good, not gonna lie I'm worried about the old man."

I frowned a bit "Last time we talked all we did was yell at each other, hell I did most of the yelling, I just hope he's alright…now that I know the full story I should apologize, I just hope he's alright, I don't want his last time with me to be something he regrets and I want him to meet Ellie to. Still my Father was after Lumen Histoire so what is the true secret there, Ivan…my father would never had cared enough to just want Mavis body, either he didn't know that's what it really was or there's something more…Dad is too smart to know that it was something more."

"Your Dad is now a point of information?" Erza laughed.

"My father may have been wrong but there's no denying he's a smart and cunning man." I said "he wasn't even a member of the guild but he was able to dig up all sorts of info and know about something even guild members don't know about."

_If Lumen Histoire really is just Mavis body…what's so important about a petrified corpse?_

"How long till we get to Alvarez?" I asked.

"It takes ten days to reach that continent by boat." Mest said "We've still got a ways to go."

"Hmm…"

"I understand your worry but we can't afford mistakes." He explained "We need to make a stop at Caracole Island first as well in order to restock."

"Do we have that kind of time?" Gray wondered.

"Preparations are important." Mest told him "We have to make the time we're going to meet an informant there, so we'll plan our route then."

* * *

**Kage's POV**

"Are you sure Laxus is around here?" Elfman asked.

"He and his lackeys are sure to be here." Gajeel said "Or at least that's what my info says."

"What about Lauren?" Juvia asked.

"She's too far in the other direction we'll have to swing back and get her later." He said.

"Perhaps they'll get Lucy's letter and come back." Mira suggested.

"Elfman only tagged along to see Ever." Cana laughed.

"This group is too big." I sighed looking around.

"It's fun." Laki smiled.

Our traveling group consisted of myself, Laki, the Strauss siblings, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and Cana.

"Why does Juvia have to journey with this team." The girl frowned.

"Can't be helped." Lisanna said "Gray and the others had already left."

"I wonder where they were going?" Mira said "Why did we have to split into teams."

"They said it was an infiltration mission, they're better off without us, Kanji said they're chances of winning a fight were 0%." Lily commented.

Everyone got a little silent at that, an opponent so strong even our current Master fears a fight with them.

"There is no guarantee that they'll succeed to begin with." Gajeel added.

"Well if our chances are almost zero then we need to raise our odds." A voice said "That's why we separated into teams."

We turned back around and saw Levy was about ten steps behind.

"How could you guys leave me behind like that." She pouted "I mean…you even remembered Laki!"

"That feels offensive." The lavender haired girl sighed.

"Chin up babe." I nodded.

"We forgot you?" Gajeel smirked "I could have sworn I fit you into my bag."

"Stupid jerk!" she pouted more as she punched Gajeel.

"They're flirting." Juvia pointed out.

"If you're feeling left out I'll flirt with you." Cana said sneaking a squeeze of the water girl.

"S-Stop…" she hissed "Let Juvia go."

"The enemy were fighting this time." Levy said with a serious face "It's not a joke."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"I can see the island." Michelle said.

"Whoa!" we all said as we approached and saw the island "Look at the size of that ship."

"It's…an Alvarez Empire ship." Mest gulped.

"Why's that here?" Happy asked.

"This place isn't under their rule." Carla added.

"Maybe they came for a vacation?" Scruff wondered.

"They're checking the ports." Mest said looking across the water "What are they looking for."

"They're probably looking for spies." Natsu groaned.

"So what do we do?" Mest asked.

"Simple." I smiled "We find the spy before they do."

* * *

**Later**

"A little disguise goes a long way." I said as we stepped onto the sand.

We were all dressed for a nice tropical location, flowered shirts and bathing suits all around.

"You know for just having had a baby six months ago you look great in that bikini." I whispered to Erza.

"Behave." She blushed "Don't draw attention to us…you too Natsu."

"Yeah, Yeah." he sighed.

"Next." The guard waved us forward.

"We're here on vacation." Lucy smiled.

"I heard the mangos here are delicious." Erza smiled as well.

"I wanna swim." Wendy cheered.

"That mark on your hand." The guard looked at Lucy "are you in a guild."

"Yes." She said "It's a very small guild called Cait Shelter."

_Lucky us that Michelle has plants with dye that we could use._

"I've never heard of it." The guard said.

"Well it is a small Ishgar guild." The other guard said "It makes sense that we haven't heard of it. Still they are in a guild so we should be thorough as ordered."

"Excuse me." Lucy and Michelle walked up.

"Can we go through." Michelle asked as her and Lucy gave their breasts a bit of a push to try and flirt their way by.

"G-Go ahead." The guard gulped.

"The ladies win again." Lucy smirked as we passed by.

"Males are so easy." Carla added.

"You and I didn't really do much." Wendy sighed.

"I still think you're cuter in cat form." Happy said.

"With the number of guards here we'll have trouble getting around." Michelle said.

"Natsu behave." Lucy said.

"What did I do?" he complained.

"You never understand infiltration so you need to be warned." Erza told him.

"I know what to do." Natsu shrugged "Be silent, like a ninja."

The little island was packed with people and stands trying to sell stuff to tourists.

"Hey gimme back my daddy."

I looked over and saw a little kid trying to convince a guard to help him.

"Go away." The guard yelled "If you don't wanna shut up I'll make you be quiet.

I watched him pick up a spear, and attempt to attack the kid.

_Right in front of all these people…no remorse._

"Okay that's enough." I said flashing behind the one man and kicking him off.

_Well the sneaking approach was never gonna work with Natsu here anyway._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**The story now updates Biweekly, so every other Monday. This will help us keep some distance from the manga and give me more free time.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	114. Marin

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

I looked at the downed guards, things were about to get busy but that was the price, I wasn't gonna sit there and let them attack an innocent kid.

"Leave this to me." Wendy said ushering the child off.

"Miss Wendy has a super nose so she'll find you Dad in no time." Scruff told him.

"Go Wendy!" Happy cheered.

"Mest go with them." I said.

"But…wow…" he gulped as he looked at Wendy.

"Not like that idiot he means go find the informant!" Lucy snapped "Creeper!"

"You'll keep them occupied then?" he asked.

"That's the plan." Erza nodded.

"Alright, be safe." He said teleporting away.

I stepped up and cracked my knuckles **"Thunder Rain!"**

I flicked my wrists and poured lightning down on the guards.

"Don't get too crazy okay." Erza warned as Natsu charged into the crowd.

"I think they should cool off!" Gray laughed slamming his hands down and freezing the enemy.

"Let's get 'em!" Lucy nodded taking out her whip.

" **Hibiscus Hornet!"** Michelle snapped her fingers and flowers popped up around her and peppered the enemy with seed bullets.

" **Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!"**

I pulled back and punched the soldiers, sending hordes of them flying. It didn't take very long to take out the enemies.

"These are the guys the old man was so afraid of?" Gray wondered.

"There are reinforcements on that warship." I pointed out "They'll come in time."

"Why don't we just ask these guys where your Gramps is?" Natsu shrugged.

"It'd be a waste of time." Lucy said "I doubt they know where Master is."

"He's right here." I chuckled "But Lucy is right they won't know."

"Either way we should be ready." Erza said sitting down to have a snack.

"Not the time Hun." I sighed.

"You're actions contradict your words." Michelle added.

"I'd appreciate it if you kids could tone it down a smidge." The owner of the shop Erza was at said.

"Our apologies." Erza pouted.

"Even in this mess you've got a store open?" Gray said "That's a little odd."

"Fights are normal around here." The man said.

"Sounds like a place we know." Lucy said poking me with her elbow.

"Yep."

"Nothing is more important that business, I'm saving my money to get to Ishgar."

"Oh?"

"You all are from there are you not?" he asked.

"We are." I nodded.

"I'm gonna make these Star Mangos the next big thing there." The man smiled.

"May you dream come true." Erza drooled.

"We'll you've got one supporter." I laughed.

"I'm stuck with my shabby hut till then…"

"Hmm…?" Michelle's head perked up "Get back!"

She reached over the counter and grabbed the man before the whole shack blew up.

"Someone's here!" I said sliding back.

"Nice catch~" a male voice drawled in an accent from a foreign land.

"Who did that?" Erza glared.

_And she's pissed about her dessert again._

"That's quite the face you're making." The man laughed as he walked out of the smoke "Good job~"

The guy was skinny, upward sytled spiky hair, fancy looking suit, but something about him seemed menacing.

"My name is Marin Hollow." He said "Pleasure to meet you, I'm part of the Brandish army branch of the Alvarez Empire."

_He's not even a big shot and he pulled off a near assassination like that…good thing Michelle trained with the knights to prevent attempts of the Princess and the King, she was able to pick up on him._

"Get out of here." Lucy told the old man.

"Take this." Gray said giving him our money "It won't make up everything but it's something."

"I will exact vengeance for the mangos." Erza growled.

"Uhh…."

"Excelent!" Marin laughed "I'll give you a pass anytime."

"Enough nonsense!" my wife yelled **"Requip!"**

The air rippled for Erza's transformation but…nothing happened.

"What's wrong Erza?" I asked.

"I can't…change my armor?" she said confused.

"Of course you can't." the man laughed "The Space in this town is something I control."

"The Space…"

" **The Knight** it's magic that enables the user to equip anything in an instant, it's spatial manipulation magic, and use of spatial magic against me…that's a failure."

" **Gate of the Archer!" "Imitatia!"** Lucy and Michelle yelled.

"I just told you Spatial Magics don't work." Marin sighed.

"Damn…" Lucy looked at her key.

"Oh I forgot to mention another thing." Marin perked up "Bad things happen to people who break the rules in my Space."

"My body?!"

"What the hell!"

"My arms are gone!"

I looked over and the girls were all disappearing into nothing.

"Have fun in my private relaxing space." Marin smiled as the poofed away before I could move.

"Erza!"

The air crackled as I looked up at the man with a death glare "You just made a huge mistake."

"Those three did so well…you three though, you all fail, just like this one!"

He snapped his fingers and Mest popped in and slammed into the ground "GAH!"

"Mest!"

"You know he tried to use Spatial Migic in fornt of me, just who does this piece of shit think he is?! Marin snapped "You're all pieces of fucking crap you hear me, this is my magic and no one elses."

I snapped the ground next to him.

"Whoa!"

"You have three seconds to bring my wife back here." I said as lightning poured out of my eyes and gathered around me "If you don't you'll be nothing but a char mark on the ground got it!"

"I don't take orders form you." He huffed.

"1…"

" **Thunder Giant!"** I summoned the spirit and slammed the ground "Sorry I lied about the counting to three part!"

I heard a static noise and saw Marin was behind me.

"Figured you could dodge something like that." I smirked.

"I'm a master of spatial magic."

"HRA!" I ducked under his punch and tired to uppercut him only to miss.

"You can't catch me."

"GO!" I clapped my hands and the Giant grabbed him "What wat that?!"

I had the giant slam him into the ground.

"I'll ask you again, where is my wife!"

Marin teleported again and I took the punch before grabbing his head and slamming him down.

"You are nothing to me!" I yelled opening my mouths **"Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

I blasted him with a powerful laser and left him charred on the ground.

"You look pathetic Marin." A female voice said.

_What the hell is this feeling…_

I looked over at a woman who just walked up, she was tall, curvy, had short lime green hair and two cross ornaments on her head, underneath her coat was what seemed to be just a bikini.

"Oh Lady Brandish you're here!" Marin gasped.

"Don't look at me." The woman rolled her eyes.

_Her magic power…it's fricken insane…she…she's at least as strong as me._

"Gray…Natsu." I looked over my shoulder "Take Mest and get out of here now."

"What."

"You cannot fight her understand me." I gave them a glare "Master's orders, get out of here now."

I charged up the air around me as I stared down the woman.

_I don't know how I'm gonna pull this one off._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	115. Brandish Mu

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kage's POV**

On our trip to find Laxus and his Thunder Legion we opted to stop at an open air bath.

"It might not look it but Gajeel loves baths like this." Lily commented.

"I'm surprised that he was able to find this little hole in the wall!" Cana yelled over the devider that separated us from the girl's bath.

"Shut up." Gajeel mumbled.

"This sure is freaky…" Elfman sighed

"So umm…the bath is nice and all but, why is he here?" I pointed at Ichiya.

"Men…"

"Why the hell is he here?!" Elfman yelled backing me up.

"This Onsen is in Pegasus Village, it belongs to Blue Pegasus." The short man explained.

"So your guild is nearby?" Lisanna asked.

"That is correct." The only member of Blue Pegasus affirmed.

"I wonder how Jenny's doing?" Mira wondered aloud.

"Why do we really care?" I sighed.

"She is fine, I heard she's become friends with Evergreen." Ichiya commented.

"Huh?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"Freed and Bickslow are very popular too, they're all aces of Blue Pegasus."

"Wait what?" The girls all yelled.

"HEY!" Gajeel yelled "That was supposed to be the shocking surprise at the end! You ruined my moment!"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Cana yelled "You're telling me Laxus and the Thunder Legion are here?!"

"What a sharp turn of events." Laki hummed.

"This is a…thing." I nodded "Okay, Michelle became a royal guard, Mira stayed a waitress and I became a traveling salesman, I don't see why Laxus can't be a host boy."

"Laxus rarely comes by." Ichiya explained "He's usually out training.

"Stop talking you messing up the surprise!" Gajeel yelled even louder.

"Do you think he thinks that yelling about it will make us forget?" I whispered to Elfman.

"Maybe, a real man demands his voice be heard."

"I should reflect on it!" Ichiya jumped up and landed right in front of Elfman.

"WHOA!" he yelled punching the much shorter hair "Not cool!"

Elfman's punch sent Ichiya flying back into Gajeel who took the momentum and was launched through the divider.

"Uh Oh." I gulped.

He had smashed the wall and flipped a few times before he crashed into Levi.

"How bold."

"This is divine punishment." Juvia laughed.

"It's…something." Cana sighed.

"I'm not moving an inch." I said hearing Levy beating on Gajeel.

"Sounds like a plan." Lily nodded sitting next to me.

"Man~"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

_Who the hell is this woman…I don't know if I can take her, her magic feels so strange._

I charged my body up ready to attack or defend ay any moment, Brandish walked forward, her wide hips swaying with each step.

"I want a Star Mango Gelato." She blinked.

"Huh?" I gaffed "You…what?"

"I'm craving a mango…" she stopped talking and looked at the ruined shop "Oh…"

She suddenly teared up a bit "The shop's ruined what happened?!"

"He boomed it up." Marin said pointing at me.

"You threw me under the bus dude this was your fault!" I snapped.

"Aw man…" Brandish let out a powerful sigh "I'm going home."

"L-Lady Brandish these guys were picking fights with the soldiers." Marin complained "There might be more of them looking to speak with spies."

"I don't care." Brandish whimpered "I'm too upset about the mangos."

_Here and Erza would get along great._

"Oh and Marin." Brandish stopped walking "Give back those girls you 'Passed', one of them is married you know."

"But…they were going to be part of my collection." He whined "You said I could do what I wanted."

When Brandish stopped the sand rippled, I could feel magic powering up, she was angry.

"What now?!" Gray yelled.

"The ground…" I squinted my eyes.

_I feel like I'm moving._

I kicked my foot and sent out a **Static Resonator.**

"No way…she."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"She moved the whole Island!" I said "We moved up!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" Brandish glared at Marin "Now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted and the air rippled before Erza, Lucy and Michelle were dumped to the ground.

"are you guys okay!" Natsu yelled running up to them.

As happy as I was to see Erza I didn't take a step, I needed to be ready if Brandish pulled something.

"My relaxation area isn't dangerous so there is no need to worry." Marin smiled.

"What a creepy place." Erza mumbled.

"Never…again." Michelle shook her head.

"There's someone else." Lucy said looking at Brandish.

It only took a moment but the girls were quick to note her power. Something about this woman was dangerous, but…something about her told me to press her right now, maybe it was fear, maybe it was my gut telling me she wasn't as bad as I first thought, I didn't know but I kept defensive incase.

"Lady Brandish our job is to eliminate the spy and their acquaintances, we can't go back empty handed or Master Wahl will be angry." Marin pleaded.

"I don't care what Gear Head thinks." She said "Besides Ishgar won't come here, regardless of weather we let these people leave."

As Brandish talked I made note of something, she was looking at Lucy an awful lot, each time her face seemed to be I thought, as if she was searching for an idea.

"That might be true." Marin said moving the conversation "But it would be bad to go back and say you couldn't find anything."

"Again…it doesn't really concern me." The Green haired woman sighed walking away.

"You're leaving?" I asked looking down at the battered Mest "You're subordinate messed up mine, don't you think you owe me a sign that I can trust you?"

"Very Well." She gave me a nod before she waved Marin over and snapped her fingers, making him disappear "Is that fair."

"She…killed him?!" Lucy gasped.

"In an instant!" Michelle added.

_No…I can still feel him, this woman she can…_

"We are now even, I will let them know that I took care of the spy, so please do not come any closer to the capital…."

I gritted my teeth "She just played me like a fool."

She stopped and looked at me "You're Grandfather is alive."

She looked at me with very serious eyes "If you keep doing these foolishly things you understand what will happen, don't you Master of Fairy Tail?"

_How does she know that too?_

"I have warned you." Brandish looked at me again "Don't follow me."

She blinked and I felt the earth shifting before I was suddenly dropped into the water. Caracole island was now nothing more than a rock big enough for one person to stand on.

_In that instant the land was no more._

I splashed around before I balance to float in the water, I looked up at Brandish who was looking down at me.

"There are eleven more of my level." She told me "Take your friends home, this is not a fight you can win."

_This woman…to shrink the whole Island and a whole man before I could even blink…maybe I should just send the others home, and find Gramps on my own. If I'm having a good day I can maybe take someone of her level on but…I don't want to get people killed. If Laxus were here I'd charge in with our resonating Lacrimas backing us up but on my own…am I really strong enough?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	116. Alvarez

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Hmmm…" I stared out at the water.

Brandish was gone just as soon as she had arrived. Luckily for all the people she nearly wiped out some fishing boats were nearby and we commandeered them for a rescue.

_She said she was one of Twelve and she looked like she could barely give a damn, what's she like when she's serious and what are the other eleven like? She shrank that island in the time it took me to blink, she did the same to that Marin guy…her magic power and sheer strength are almost inconceivable. Mass shaping magic is high level stuff, it's not something you master like that without years and years of experience…but she looked to be in her early twenties. How is it possible for her to be so strong._

"We're leaving!" Mest grunted slamming his hands down and starting to teleport us.

"You shouldn't be using your magic." I said "You're too beat up."

"There's no time." He hissed as we were all zapped somewhere else.

"Don't just teleport people like that!" Carla snapped.

"Yay!" Wendy cheered.

"We're free!" Natsu cheered with her.

_We're off the boat…but I've still got a bit of a headache._

"Where are we?" Michelle asked.

"We're underwater." Mest explained "I teleported us under the island."

"Look at all the fish!" Happy yelled looking out the window.

"How…what?" Carla asked confused.

"A house under the water?" Scruff added "This is strange."

"I got to the spy but the message was to come here." Mest explained.

"This is an…odd meeting place." Erza sighed.

"There's no windows." Lucy said sticking her hand out "The water just stops."

"Look at me!" Natsu said sticking his head out the window.

"You really shouldn't do that." Wendy warned.

The whole room suddenly jerked forward and the floor started rumbling.

"Feels like we're moving."

"What did you do?!" Carla yelled.

"It's not me." Mest said defensively.

_I can feel it, this whole building just changed shape._

"We're moving!" Wendy and Natsu cried.

"Damn." I hissed "My head is pounding."

"Welcome!" a voice cheered.

"There's someone in here!" Lucy gasped shivering a bit."

"I'll protect you." Michelle said standing in front of Lucy.

The large stone throne at the back of the room suddenly spun around to reveal the pilot of our vessel.

"This is my moving temple **Olympia**!" Sorano cheered "And I'll be your captain for this trip!"

The woman was wearing a white feathery bikini that did not leave much to the imagination.

_Is having feathers on a swimsuit like that even practical._

"Angel?!" Lucy yelled.

"You." Michelle glared.

"Why is she wearing a swimsuit?" Gray pondered.

"Probably because we're underwater." Carla sighed.

"Sir Gray please put your shorts back on." Scruff said.

"So you're the spy." Happy asked.

"Yep!" Sorano said twirling around.

"Why didn't you send Erik?" I asked Mest "His ears make him good at this stuff."

"He was too much to handle." Mest sighed "He'd just have complained the whole time, and lets face it he doesn't really…blend in with the scar and death glare of his."

"Good point." I sighed.

"This was a special favor since I owed Mest one." Sora said walking forward "Don't think this makes us all buddy buddy okay."

She stopped by Erza "Oh how is that adorable little baby of yours?"

"She's great do you wanna see pictures?" my wife smiled.

"Oh show me show me." Sorano bounced up and down.

"Thanks for this…I guess." Lucy sighed.

"Hey…" Angel pulled at the connecting string of Lucy's bikini top "Don't you forget that I'm the one who killed Karen."

"Off." Michelle said grabbing Sora's hand.

"Hmph, I don't know if I'll ever get used to you having a mind of your own." The white haired girl scoffed.

"You and I are not guild mates anymore." Michelle said "I can cut you down if I want to."

"You could always come say hello, I'm sure the others would miss you so much." Sorano giggled.

"That's enough girls." I said "Don't make me separate you."

"We're fine." Angel smirked "Just catching up with an old friend."

"Where…are we going?" Wendy gagged.

"Straight to…hell." Natsu half barfed.

"Where we're going?" Sorano tapped her chin "Well that's easy we're going to where Makarov is."

"You know where the old man is?" I asked.

"I'm very good at my job." she smirked "Although…"

"Although what?" Erza asked.

"I know where he is…getting to him won't be easy." The spy frowned "He's in the capital of Alvarez…specifically the capital."

"The Capital?"

"He's been waiting there to speak with Emperor Spriggan for some time now." Sorano explained "Not many people ever even see the Emperor so things have been soft on that front."

"Just get us there." I told her "We can deal with everything after that."

"Very well." Angel smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"We're not getting any closer." I said "It's too dangerous, every take a breather and leave me a second."

I sat down and placed my hands on the floor.

" **Static Resonator!"**

I pumped electricity through the dirt "It's too far I can't make anything out."

"GAHHH!" Carla suddenly grabbed her head.

"Carla?!"

"My head." She hissed "I…see something."

Her head suddenly snapped "Someone is trying to kill the Master."

"RAH!" Mest suddenly phased out.

_Dammit old man what are you doing?_

"GAH!" Mest suddenly phased back in and dropped to the ground, dropping the old man with him.

"Master!"

"Old man!"

"Grampa!"

_He's…still alive._

"Ha…ha…ha…" Mest was panting.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Zeref was there?" he said.

"What?" I double checked "He's here, like on this continent?"

"The true name of Emperor Spriggan is Zeref." Gramps "I had no idea myself."

_The danger level here just doubled._

"If you're here…I guess Mest has filled you in?" gramps asked.

"You bet." I nodded.

"You're okay!" Wendy sobbed.

"It was foolish of me to think this would ever work." Gramps mumbled "He never planned to talk seriously from the start, after all this waiting and effort, it was all useless."

"No…you bought us a year." I said "That will be fine."

"We already got the guild back together." Lucy smiled.

"The heart behind one's actions is what matters." Erza smiled "You taught us that."

"Get up old man." I said reaching out "It's time for all of us to go home. There's people wanting to meet you."

"I hate to break up this reunion and all but we've gotta go." Carla explained.

"I'd like to teleport us all but I've used too much magic to get all of us back to Sorano's ship." Mest panted "We need to get closer before I can jump us all the distance we need.

"Oh leaving so soon Makarov?" a voice said "Did you buy souvenirs, I heard bobble heads are in this season."

I turned around and saw a man, he had tan skin and wild dark hair, judging by his outfit he was from a warm climate.

"Ajeel." Gramps gasped.

"How did he-?" Mest hissed.

"The sand." He explained "The land speaks volumes."

_This guy feels just like Brandish…He's dangerous._

Everyone seemed pretty defensive, this guy was bad news and a surprise attack was gonna get us all killed.

"Don't fight him!" Gramps yelled "He's not someone you can handle."

"Everyone fall back." I instructed "I can get you few seconds head start."

"Kanji." Erza said worried.

"Relax I'm not gonna die." I smiled.

The others got a few feet before Ajeel lifted his arm.

" **Lightning Dragon Laser Eyes!"**

I shot the ground and kicked up dust before Ajeel jumped out with sand gathering.

"Take this."

I quickly slammed my palms down **"Three Pillar Gods!"**

Three statues erected in a triangle formation and blocked the attack, I quickly took the chance to jolt back to the Magic car.

"Punch it!"

Erza quickly peeled out and I slammed my hands on the roof **"Supercharger!"**

I pumped my electricity into the car to speed it up. Even at our speed we were covered by a shadow, Ajeel had already summoned a huge sand golem to chase us

"It's huge!" Lucy yelled.

" **Thicket!"**

Michelle caused a huge swath of thorn tendrils to sprout but they were instantly dried out when the monster touched them.

_To make something this large so quickly, he's strong._

"I need a hand up here!" I yelled shooting down the rocks being hurled at us.

"Sorry." Lucy said crawling out the window and glowing **"Star Dress: Sagittarius!"**

In one swing of his arm Gray was able to freeze the monster, Ajeel quickly rearranged the sand into bat like creatures.

"HNGH!" Lucy pulled back on her bow **"Starlight Shot!"**

A flurry of arrows flew by and blew the little creatures away.

"I'm ready!" I said opening my eyes.

"HRA!" Ajeel jumped out of the ground **"Antlion's Pit!"**

The car was sucked into a quicksand pit but not before I had jumped out.

" **Thunder Giant!"**

I cracked my knuckles as a large spectral giant covered in lighting appeared.

" **Thor bolt!"**

Ajeel flipped back to avoid my attack and created another giant to grapple with mine.

"Nice, very nice!" he laughed "Listen since I'm about to kill you I should let you know that you never stood a chance, I eat punks like you for breakfast! You're land is finished, it was abandoned long ago! It's so frustrating I know, so just give up and die!"

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

I suddenly made my giant vanish and blasted Ajeel with a bolt from my mouth.

"There's still strength left in this body, I'm not done fighting." I told him "I made a promise to protect the people I love, and now that I'm Master that extends to me whole guild, I will not let someone like you get in my way! It doesn't matter who abandons Ishgar, I love it so I'm protecting it!"

I jolted forward and slammed my head into his "Now get out of my way!"

_My power is cranking up…_

"HAA!" Ajeel reached out and started to melt the earth under me into sand.

"Kanji!"

"Dammit I can't move!" I hissed.

"HUH?!" the earth suddenly stopped and Ajeel was pinned "What is this stuff?!"

He was covered in orange fur.

***VROOM!***

"YEHAW!" A magi cycle suddenly flew out of the forest and the rider kicked it into Ajeel, sending him flying back.

"Sorry about that guy!"

"We're a little late."

My sister and Flare stepped out of the woods and Flare pulled her hair back.

"Seems like we made it right on time." Lauren smirked.

Flare was wearing her usual dress only now it was in black and covered a little more of her chest, her hair was out of it's braids and seemed to be falling lower on her body. Lauren was wearing parachute pants and a baggy shirt that was tie off under her chest (Juri from Street fighter's outfit.)

"Who the hell are you?" Ajeel hissed.

"Just a super sexy girl passing through." Lauren said dashing behind him and slamming her leg into his said **"Solar Plexus Crush Kick!"**

The man was sent flying in pain and Flare grabbed him out of the air with her locks before spinning her hair around and slamming him down.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ajeel screamed holding his hands up.

The ground rumbled and behind Ajeel a massive wave of sand appeared.

"The Sands will swallow you all!"

"Lauren get me up!" I yelled running over to her.

"Right!" she flipped onto her hands and brought her feet towards her chest.

I jumped onto her feet.

" **Springboard Shot!"**

Lauren flexed her legs and shot me into the sky.

_Come on…_

I tilted and T-posed in the air **"Arc Lightning!"**

A bolt of lightning shot through my arm and redirected towards the sand, blasting it away.

"You're timing was off!" I yelled "We almost all got mummified!"

"I made the shot!" Laxus yelled down "Jeez what did you do sleep the whole year?"

"You don't know the half of it!" I laughed as I hit the ground.

Laxus and a few of the others had arrived on the Blue Pegasus flying warship, it was great timing too, I had felt my Lacrima resonating a few minutes ago, so I had a feeling I knew who was coming.

"Mest get everyone up there now!" I yelled.

"Right!" he said focusing his magic.

"Flare go with them!" Lauren yelled.

"Okay."

"Can you two still keep up with the Master?" I asked pulling my hand back.

"I heard, since when are you such a big shot?" Lauren laughed doing the same.

"If it had to be anyone but me I suppose you're good enough." Laxus said changing his fist.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ajeel yelled stirring up a twister of sand.

" **Tri-Fold Laser!"**

My siblings and I each shot off a powerful bolt of light and lightning that blasted the sand away and formed a new crater.

"Let's catch up." I said grabbing Lauren and jolting off towards the ship.

"It sucks that all the handsome ones are always evil." Lauren sighed.

_There was a magic spike at the moment out attack hit…someone else showed up at the end...someone far more powerful than Brandish and Ajeel put together._

I dropped Lauren on the deck of the ship and she landed gracefully.

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Go away." He sighed.

"Well that makes everyone one." I said sitting down "The whole squads here, the Fairy Tail Family! Now…let's go home."

_I'd like to say let's all go home like we used to…but after this with what's going to be coming…nothing will ever be the same again._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	117. A Reason for War

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Oh good they finished the guildhall." I sighed as we walked in.

"Out of the way!" Erza pushed me over "Where is she?!"

"What's got her so excited?" Lauren asked.

"You'll see." I mumbled.

"Yes." Erza picked up her daughter "Don't cry, Mommy's here."

"Mommy?" Lauren tilted her head.

I held my hands out "Lauren, Laxus, this is your lovely little niece Elise, Ellie for short."

"Oh my god!" Lauren squealed "She so cute!"

"I know right!" Erza cheered with her.

"I don't get it." Laxus said "It's just a baby…all it does is cry, eat and wet itself, how's that cute."

"It's a girl thing." Mira walked by and patted him on the back.

"Yoink!" I walked over and picked the baby up "I'm borrowing this for a bit."

"Boo!" all the girls booed me.

"Yeah, yeah I know your guild master is an awful human being. I mean how dare he take his own child to meet her grandfather." I mumbled.

"Ohh…" they all shut up.

I walked across the guild and plopped the baby on the bar, she giggle and waved her stubby arms.

"Hey Gramps." I said taking a seat "I've got someone here you've gotta meet. The newest addition to the Dreyer family, Elise Dreyer!"

Gramps looked at her and smiled, I passed the baby off for him to play with.

"Hey old man…" I sighed "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't know the whole story and I got on your case about something I didn't really understand. Now that I have a kid of my own, I feel like I have that parental sense you did."

"It's fine, what's happened has happened, we need to prepare now." He said "You have to secure the future for kids like this."

"Yeah…I do." I smiled.

"This brings us back to a more important problem." Mira smiled "Who's that master now?"

"Oh…" I scratched my head "I'll do all the formal crap and stick around as 7th, If we try to make Gramps Master for a third time he might have a heart attack."

_I'm the big cheese…I gotta do what I can so I can make sure there's a good world…a world….left for my baby. The Wizards of Alvarez are beyond my wildest dreams…not many people here could take them on…not to mention Zeref is running the show over there, and how does The First's Body tie in?_

_This battle won't be like the last times…I don't know if I can protect everyone._

I covered my face with my hands, I was cracking, how the hell was I supposed to tell these people a fight was coming and that some of them might die in it?

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder "You're fine…"

"Laxus…"

"Stop freaking out, you're in charge this guild is expecting you to lead it…" he sighed "So do it."

"Yeah." I stood up and clapped my hands "Yo Listen Up!"

Everyone got quiet and turned to me "We've got a big one coming, this isn't gonna be easy."

I rolled a map on the table "Alvarez is coming. They are marching a whole countries worth of people at just the few dozen of us here…but why do I care? So what if their strong, that just makes the fights more fun, we'll fight and win…all of us, together."

"I'm sick of playing to their tune, let's start our own!" I smiled "The song of our victory!"

"YEAH!"

"The problem is they want Lumen Histoire…and I don't know why."

"Allow me." Master Mavis floated over "This does involve me after all."

"Knock your sock off." I smiled "Oh wait you're barefoot…uhh…whatever."

"Everyone…" Master Mavis sighed "Lumen Histoire, also known as Fairy Heart, has been our guild's most protected secret that is because it is not something the world should know about, but there is a reason Zeref wants that power…because of my sins…"

"Hmm?" Gramps gave her that corner of his eye look "First."

"It's fine." She said "It's time for the truth. I'm going to tell you all a story, about a boy and a girl…with a curse."

Mavis explained that she met Zeref in a forest a long time ago, he taught her magic and when she misused one of the spells it made her body unable to age. But like in all the stories wishes and power like that don't come without a price…and when your gifted with Immortality the price you pay has to be great, and a price like killing everyone around you when you appreciate life…seems like a high price.

Some time passed, Mavis left the guild to avoid killing anyone, met Zeref again, did all the gushy falling in love stuff, kissed him…and dropped dead. Zeref dumped her with Hades, Precht…whatever he was going by back then. He put her in the basement, froze her in the crystal and that turned Mavis' body into one big battery of magic power.

_A source of unlimited magic…I bet Edolas like to get their hands on it…but still no wonder Zeref wants it, the things he could do with that power._

"They call it Eternity Magic." Mavis said finishing up "Magic that would never run out, The Etherion the Council has, with Fairy Heart our could fire it over and over again without waiting for it to charge, it's a little hard to explain all of it. I mean…humans have always struggled with the concept of infinity."

"So that's what Dad wanted." Lauren said "Can't say I blame him a source of unlimited magic, it could tempt anyone."

"But why would Alvarez want it?" Elfman pointed out.

"They already have enough power." Mira said.

"They want it to take out Acnologia." Mavis explained "That has been Zeref's goal from day one."

"But form the other angle we need that power to defeat it too." Cana said.

"This is becoming a bother." Laki sighed.

"If it's so powerful can't we just use it to beat Alvarez?" Happy asked "Acnologia too."

"He has a point, that was my idea when the FACE bombs were going to go off." Gramps explained "But by doing that we'd no longer be able to control the Etherion now that it had infinite magic."

"So basically we've got a big bomb under the guild, one that could destroy the world." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Mavis pouted "My mistakes have come back to haunt all of you."

"What are you crying about?" Gajeel said "Falling in love isn't a sin."

"It was just a weird coincidence that all those things happened to you." Mira smiled.

"Without you the rest of us wouldn't have Fairy Tail." Michelle smiled "So you did that right."

"We wanna protect what you built so we'll fight!" Wendy cheered.

"Seems this is our final answer." I smiled "We fight."

"MHM!" Mavis whimpered whipping her eyes.

"Master Mavis fought for the person she loved." Juvia cried "It's…so sweet."

"That was a long time ago." Mavis explained "Zeref has become a threat to mankind, we have to defeat him."

"We hit a snag and the immortality part." I said "Zeref can't be killed."

"Then how?" Erza asked.

"Leave it to me!" Natsu yelled "I've been saving something special just for the occasion!"

_The coming battle…it has me terrified and excited._

"Alvarez will be here before we know it, there's no time to waste!" I yelled "Start planning and setting up communication networks! Someone get that cannon out of storage, hurry up we don't have all day!"

I laid out a map and sat down with Gramps and Mavis as people began running around "Let's get started."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	118. The Twelve

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Lucy can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"Can you have one of your spirits take Elise to the Spirit world?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked confused "Why?"

"Because this coming battle is going to be incredibly dangerous." I explained "I can't fight all out if I have to worry about protecting her, I figure the Spirit World is someplace she'll be safe."

"But the time-."

"As long as you call her back in a few days when the war ends it's not a big deal." I said "A day there might be three months here but a few days here is only a few hours there."

"Okay sure if you want her to be safe, **Virgo!"**

The maid appeared and Lucy explained the situation.

"It's no problem at all." She said picking the baby up "I'll do my best to make sure Miss Elise is well taken care of."

"Thanks, Virgo, you two Lucy." I smiled "It means a lot to know she'll be okay."

"Of course." Lucy smiled.

I headed back over towards the First and Gramps.

"Okay so, what are we up against here?" I asked.

"Let's see first is Emperor Spriggan or Zeref as we call him." Gramps said "He has an elite group called the Spriggan 12, in my year there I only ever met Six of them."

"Only Six?" I asked.

"It may be because they have other problems so they don't gather very often." Gramps said.

"I met the one called Brandish Mu." I said "The woman who can shrink things in the blink of an eye. And I'm guessing that Sand guy was one too, who else are we looking at?"

"They have a man called the Winter General Invel, He uses Ice Magic but that's all I know." Gramps said "Desert King Ajeel is the one who attacked us during the escape, he has the power to control sand and out of the 12 he's the one always looking to fight."

"He was strong." Natsu said "That guy…"

"You met Nation Demolisher Brandish at Caracalla Island." Gramps said.

"She can alter Mass." Michelle said "She breaks basic laws of physics."

"War Princess Dimaria, her magic is a mystery but she's won many wars so she must be skilled like the rest." Gramps explained.

"So is she even a wizard?" Erza asked.

"Not important just that we beat her." I waved her off "What else you got old man?"

"The strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena is there as well." The old man sighed "He's deplorable but his strength shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I wonder why he left Ishgar?" Juvia hummed.

"We won't know till we meet him." Evergreen noted.

"And Magic King August." Gramps noted "He's…"

"Just spit it out." I hissed.

_This one can't be good, I've heard about this guy._

"His magic is on a whole different level than the others." Gramps said "Rumor has it he can control ancient magics unlike any still in existence. He's probably…more than Zeref in terms of magical skill."

"That's it?" Laxus asked.

"I've heard the names of three others." Gramps nodded "Bradman, Neinhart and Wahl Icht…all I really know is their names, rumors were though that Neinhart is openly defiant towards the Emperor and the others."

"Well then we msut start planning right away." Mavis said "Listen closely everyone. We'll need everyone in the guild for this, we are at a severe disadvantage right now, we know almost nothing about our foes and they are nothing like we've faced before. But what we don't have in raw strength we have in courage and heart, we must rely on the bond we share to pull us through and carry the day, Now let's show them Fairy Tail's real strength!"

"We'll need a plan befitting our success." I nodded "I just became Master of this guild I'm not letting it die already."

_I'll need all the help I can get, I'm going to have to call_ _**Them.** _

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	119. Breif Relaxation

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"You're going back to the house?" I asked Erza.

"Yeah." she nodded "I'd like to get a few things in order before the fighting starts, it still feels a little weird to not have Ellie here."

"I know." I smiled "But it's for the best."

"I understand." She sighed "Still it just feels strange is all, I miss holding her already."

"All the more reason to win this war." I said "We have to make the world safe for her, so we'll risk everything, to give her someplace safe to call home."

"Yeah." Erza smiled "Oh, I'm gonna have Wendy come back with me so she can take a bath and relax a bit, I think she's a little nervous."

"Sure, you do whatever you need." I said looking back at the map "I'll be here."

"Don't over work yourself." She kissed my cheek "You'll be no use if you're half asleep when the enemy arrives."

"I got a few more hours till that happens." I said "Besides I'm used to not sleeping."

"Let's not get back into that habit please." She sighed.

"I don't want there either." I smiled "Did you call Jellal and Harver yet?"

"Yes, they said they'll catch up as soon as they can." She nodded "They were formulating a plan of their own."

"Okay." I smiled kissing her before she left "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hmm…" I looked back down at the mock battle.

_I hate having to ask Jellal for help but I don't have a choice right now, I need all the help I can get…still, I can't shake the feeling we're not all getting out of this fight in one piece._

_Stop it! I can't think like that, I'm the Mater of Fairy Tail, I have to protect all the people relying on me._

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Jeez, he looks like a ball of stress." I sighed flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"He does have a lot on his plate right now." Flare said "everyone's on edge but your brother especially."

"I know, I'm a little stressed out myself." I tapped my foot "Eager to test my skills against a new strong foe, but pressured by their strength. It should be interesting."

"Most people aren't eager to fight." Flare giggled "Only you."

"Alvarez…" I mumbled "You know, before we went to rescue Gramps I had already read about them."

"You had?" Flare asked "Where?"

"Back in Raven Tail." I said "It was mentioned in Dad's books."

I paused and nearly broke my nail when I bit my finger.

"Supposedly my Mother is from there." I hissed.

"Oh, she was?" Flare said "How strange, most people never leave that country yet she moved here and married a man from Fiore, how strange."

"Exactly." I hummed "It's all so strange."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My Mom was from the country Zeref ruled, she was close to Fairy Tail, and despite being in near perfect health she died giving birth to me." I looked at Flare "I just can't shake this feeling Flare, I haven't said anything to Kanji or Laxus but…"

"Lauren." Flare looked concerned.

"I can't shake the feeling Mom's not the upstanding woman they think she was." I sighed "Kanji was only a kid when she died, Laxus barely a teenager. The couldn't have possibly known everything about her, how come they never mentioned she was from Alvarez, why would my Father go through the trouble of saying she was form there unless it was true?"

"You're overthinking it Lauren." She said "It was probably just Master Ivan being his evil self."

I leaned on the wall "I hope you're right."

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"This time I won't fail." I said looking at my shield "I will protect everyone, Big Sister, and all the others."

_I wonder…_

"Everyone is calling this Fairy Tail's battle." I sighed "I wonder what will happen when the enemy arrives, will the country, the other guilds ignore it. Right now I hope they help…"

I looked at the shadows in the corners of the room.

_I wonder if he'll show up?_

* * *

**Seilah's POV**

"Zeref…" I ground my teeth and looked at the floor.

"You okay?" Father asked.

"He is the one who created Demons." I said touching my horns "My curse, is the only thing in their world that can kill him."

I clenched my fists "Revenge for Mother, and the other's he's heart." I said "I cannot fall in this battle, or all hope will be lost, everyone will rely on me."

"Can you handle it?" Father asked "Please be careful."

I slammed my book closed "Lord Zeref, the hour of your desired death draws closer."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm gonna be busy with Finals and Summer Classes so updates are gonna be spotty for a few months.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	120. Invasion

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"How's it look?" I asked Warren sitting around the guildhall.

It was late, this was probably going to be the last night of peace before the Alvarez army was knocking on our doorstep, still I wanted to be prepared for an early attack. No one was really around at this hour, just Me, Gramps, Warren and Macao. Master Mavis was here before but she had gone off to explore the town a bit on her own.

"Nothing near here yet." he said looking at his Scanner map.

"Should we really trust that thing?" Macao asked.

"Hey I made it!" Warren snapped.

"Old people are always so afraid of new technology." I sighed.

"It would be better if we could pinpoint what direction they'd be coming from." Gramps said.

"Yep." I sighed "It's a pain."

"We could always try placing a diversion at the north and placing our main force at the south." Master Mavis suggested landing through the roof.

"First Master…"

"I've just finished checking up on everyone." She smiled.

"And what did you think?" I asked.

"They're not the least bit worried." She said "But in a good way, because they feel strong."

"Really." I scoffed "I can't say I share their optimism, maybe I'm just more mature or something…Though given my position I suppose it's only natural for me to worry, right Gramps?"

"It's the job of the parent to stand in front of the child and protect them." He said.

"Sure thing." I hummed.

"Right!" Master Mavis smiled.

Before any of us could really continue the conversation the floor vibrated a bit as the lanterns shook and the air rumble.

"You feel that too right?" I sighed.

"Warren the Radar?" Gramps asked.

"I don't know there are pips all over the place!" he yelled "I don't know how they got so close!"

"Get ready!" Master Mavis yelled "There above us!"

"They came by air." I hissed.

"There's like 50 ships!" Warren called out.

"Only 50?" I sighed "They're not taking us seriously yet, ring the bell get everyone up."

I walked over to the window and looked out, Freed's barrier was already getting pelted with cannon shots. Still it won't hold forever…

"I'm surprised they sent such a small preemptive force." I blinked "I would have figured they'd just try and run us over with everything in one swoop, alright commence the attack!"

_I'm counting on you Bisca…_

I felt a magic flux and saw a massive laser blast by. The plan in case they arrived by air was to use Phantom Lord's old Jupiter Cannon to blast the ships out of the sky. The beam shot out but deflected off the main ship, protecting it.

_Someone blocked it…still a few of the smaller ships got clipped._

"Hmm…" I leaned on the wall and saw the main ship get split in two "Alright Erza, be careful, I believe in you."

_I know you can do this…I want to come run and help you but…_

"There's a crack in the Barrier." Warren noted.

"Impossible, someone but a hole in Freed's rune trap?" I mumbled "A nullification magic?"

"There's someone in the streets!" Master Mavis warned "Everyone needs to get ready!"

_I refuse to be cornered like a damn rat!_

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

" **Corkscrew Kick!"**

I jumped off a roof and spun before kicking one of the soldiers that had slipped in the barrier.

" **Hair Shower: Firefly Flames!"**

Flare shook her head and singed and burned the men.

"There numbers are pretty unbelievable." Gray noted "They just keep on coming."

"There were more during the battle with Avatar." Juvia noted.

"They weren't this strong." Gray noted.

"MAN!" Elfman slammed two of the men down "Need a hand?"

"HYA!" Lisanna also flew in kicked a man with her magical talons.

"They don't seem keen on stopping." Mira noted palming the soldiers back.

"It's chaos down here." I growled kicking a few men back.

"Chaos is merely order waiting to be deciphered" A voice said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly all the men stopped moving.

"This is my order." The voice said "All of you lay down your weapons and go to sleep."

Responding in perfect motion all the men dropped their staves and swords before passing out in the middle of the road.

"This magic…" Mira noted looking up.

"Chaos was the law of nature; Order was the dream of man." A girl said sitting on the roof reading.

She was curvy, had long black hair, two golden horns on the sides of her head and was wearing some sort of skimpy robes.

"Seilah!" Mira growled.

"Oh, hello." The girl snapped her book shut and jumped down "How do you do?"

"What are you doing here?" Elfman asked "You should be dead."

"Why are you helping us?" Lisanna asked the girl.

"My Father and Jellal received a message from Miss Erza. My past is behind me, I seek to live the life I was never given before. I will fulfill my Mother's dream by standing at my Father's side." She noted "I thought it prudent to come assist you myself. My Macro is perfect for dealing with large crowds of nameless buffoons. Oh dear it appears some resisted my Commands how troublesome, given my time with Crime Sorciere my Curse power has weakened."

I looked back and saw a strange frog like man walk through the crowd. He had a round head, and his hair was pointed up in a single spike. His outfit consisted of tight pants, a black jacket and a scarf.

"Macro." The man noted "One of the demon spells I see. It seems a toy has left the emperor's playpen."

"I am no toy." Seilah glared before raising her hand "Huh…I-I can't order him!"

"What?!" Mira yelled.

"His body, it won't respond at all…" Seilah gasped "What are you?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	121. Weakness

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"The sandstorm is subsiding." Flare pointed out.

"Finally." Gray groaned.

For a few minutes a raging storm of course sand blew through the streets of town, making it impossible to see and almost impossible to properly breath.

"I see…so that's why it didn't work." Seilah noted.

"What didn't work?" I asked.

"Macro cannot command something like that." She gestured to the enemies before us.

We were now face to face with about a dozen mechanized warriors.

"You should be cautious." She said "I will not be able to help you against these foes."

"They're coming!" Elfman warmed.

One of the men ran up and punched Juvia but she broke into water.

"Such an attack will not work on Juvia." She smirked "Huh?"

The robot's arm clicked open and let of a blast of steam, burning Juvia.

"AHH!"

One of the robot's slid in front of Gray and engulfed itself in fire, ignoring the ice attack he was trying to use.

"This one's too fast!" Elfman yelled.

"And this one is hard as a rock!" Lisanna hissed rubbing her paw.

" **Sun Dragon's Laser!"**

I let off a beam at one of the bots and as soon as it got close it's metallic skin got even shinier.

"DUCK!" I warned.

The beam connected only to bounce right back off.

"It turned into a mirror!" I warned "My attacks literal bounce off!"

"WAH!" Flare gasped pulling her hair back "Too close…"

I looked over and saw one of the bots was now sporting massive scissors and saws that would chew up and grind Flare's hair, and her, to bits.

"They've countered at each turn." Seilah noted "It's as if these were custom made for all of you."

The demon girl turned to the commanding member of the army.

"You're magic is **Weakness** correct?" She asked "You are able to construct soldiers that match the short comings of your opposition."

"Yes." He nodded "I'll leave my soldiers to you, I have other things to deal with, like the slaughter of the one creating that Rune Barrier."

With one jump that guy leaped halfway across the city.

_What the hell is that guy!_

"Freed." I hissed jumping back from the soldier I couldn't attack.

"Good he's gone." Seilah noted "Now we can defeat them."

"How is it good he's gone? Freed and the other's are in danger." Mira asked.

"Now that he's gone we don't have to worry about him countering us by buffing these Soldiers. You will have to trust the others on their own for now" The girl explained raising a hand "This is my order!"

" **All of you are to trade opponents!"** She commanded.

The world warped slightly and we all traded placed until I was staring down what had been Lisanna's foe.

"Hard as a rock huh?" I smirked.

I spun in place and drilled my heel into its chest, shattering the core.

" **Sun Dragon Style: Super High Heel!"**

I sent the robot flying with a single kick. I looked around and saw Flare was easily smashing the Robot that shot steam and Juvia had no issues with the Scissor bot.

"Well then, seems their weakness was obvious from page one." Seilah sighed "What a sad trope."

"We held them off for now." I smiled "But there's still a lot left to do."

* * *

**?'s POV**

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"That laugh is disgusting." I growled "Knock it off, you're ruining the sound of the lovely waves."

I sighed "How nostalgic, it's been so long since I heard the sounds of the waves in Fiore."

"AHAHA! That was way better than I thought!" Wahl screeched "So the machines just won't be enough HUH?!"

He stood up and gave a sinister smile "They took down Ajeel and captured Brandish, this is actually kinda fun!"

"HmHmHm." I snickered "Randy got captured~ I hope they don't have too much fun with her."

"These Fairy Tail guys really have it in them." Wahl laughed.

"I told you such." I said sitting on the railing "after all…three of them have my blood in them."

"I'll blow them away now!" he laughed "I just can't wait!"

"There's still 400 Kilometers to go." I smirked "You can't make a shot like that."

"Fuck you I can!" he screamed charging up and letting off a blast of energy **"Super Anti-Material Magic Cannon!"**

The beam blasted out and screeched towards Magnolia only to fade out as it got close.

"You missed." I smirked.

"What the hell." He growled.

"Ah well it's probably for the best." I walked off "It would be sad if you killed them all without us getting to meet.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I want this to be short because I want the next chapter to be a little longer an I wanted to end on a specific stinger there at the end.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	122. Battlefronts

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"We somehow managed to survive the first wave." I looked out the window "If only by the skin of our teeth."

"The current situation has us attacked on all sides." Gramps said.

"Our only new advantage is having the other guilds helping us." I sighed.

"This is Fairy Tail's problem." Master Mavis said "I hadn't intended to cause trouble for others."

"Being polite won't help us win." Laxus grumbled "If the whole contra is gonna be the battlefield it was inevitable that they'd all get dragged in sooner or later. But none of that's important now, I've got my eye on the bastard who attacked the church."

"The Mech user." I nodded "Never seen that before, I'll give them credit the one's from Alverez all have some pretty nasty but interesting magic."

"There is nothing wrong with asking for help." I said walking over "That's what friends are for after all."

"Hmm…" I sat and looked at Warren's map "Another group from the North, if Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth continue they'll clash there. Which means I'll have to trust Hargeon to Kagura and Lyon. Still as polite as it is to accept help I can't not send back up, Magnolia is relatively safe for the time being so we should be able to split ourselves up to help them at the other two fronts."

"That seems sound." Mavis nodded.

I raised my hand "Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Kage and Laki go North and make sure Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus don't get themselves done in."

_If that shot from before came south Laxus will want to go there._

"Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Lauren, Flare Wendy and Carla go South and help Kagura." I said "Natsu goes with you too."

"Umm…where is Natsu?" Michelle asked.

"Tsk." I hissed "I don't have time for his crap just go without him!"

"I'll take his place." Erza said.

"No you won't you'll sit here in bed." I looked out of the corner of my eye "In the state you're in you'll just get in someone's way."

"Who is it you think you're talking to." Erza said "A cripple, besides Wendy will be with me and I want to see Kagura."

"Fine." I shook my head "It's not like me complaining will change something with you. Lucy, Cana, and Michelle you keep watching Brandish okay?"

"The west force marches comparably slower than the rest." Mavis said "Chances are Zeref is leading them."

"We'll have to go there last." I said "Let the other fronts shake down first than converge there."

"You're still short on the east." Romeo said "Let me go."

"Not a chance." I said standing up "I'll be dealing with that one myself."

"Alone?" the boy asked.

"No." I jolted into the sky "Trust me I'll have back up for when I need it!"

* * *

**Dimaria's POV**

"Hargeon hasn't changed a bit." I smiled "I was right in telling you not to blow it off the map Wahl."

"Well I was aiming for Magnolia." He complained.

"Still I tried telling you not to but you nearly blew half of that up as well." I sighed "I mean poor Brandy is still there and if you had blown it up you'd has soured my homecoming."

"You lived here for what, 12 years undercover." He growled "That's not really home in my opinion."

"You're lack of empathy will get you killed one day." I smiled.

"I'll never understand you humans." He hissed.

"By the way, where is Neinhart?" I pouted.

"Still on the ship Miss." One of the soldiers said.

"Tsk." I rolled my eyes "In conjunction with metal head I have to babysit the problem child who refuses to cooperate as well? I better not have been put on babysitting duty because I've got my own babies."

"Oh…how I long to see your faces once more my dear children."

I sighed and looked at the massive army in front of me.

"None of them are here yet." I frowned "They couldn't even come see their mother…well then again they do think I passed on to the next life."

* * *

**NO POV**

In just one short day on the various battlefronts the Spriggan 12 ran over the various guilds of Fiore, chewing through highly skilled wizards like Kagura and Sting as though they were mere toys.

The Fairy Tail teams dispatched to help them were still nearly half a day's march from uniting with them.

While the battles of the first day ended in the North and South, the Eastern Battle was only about to begin. It only took three men to tear defeat the Four strongest wizards Fiore had at that time. It seemed as if their time was at an end, but just as the Traitor named Serena prepared to deliver his finishing blow the sky split in two and a bolt of lightning unlike any seen before pierced the ground and blew him back.

"Sorry for dragging you into our mess." Kanji said warping his jacket away "I'm a little late, but I'll take over for you old timers."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I forgot there was like 5 chapters that have basically no one from Fairy Tail except Natsu and a little bit of Lucy in them.**

**The recent chapter, Universal One, I'm still unsure about it, if people are right and it's some sort of soft reset that'd be annoying. We'll have to see, still it's crazy how strong Irene is. Clearly we can't mess with time that much cause we still haven't gotten a good view of the 12** **th** **Spriggen and Mashima went out of the way to introduce Juliet and Lunasea so clearly they won't just be brushed aside like nothing.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	123. Kanji Vs Serena

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Hmm…" the air crackled around me.

I looked at the three men I was blocking the way of, one was mostly bald, he was wearing a suit and constantly cracking his knuckles like he was preparing to choke someone. Next to him was an eccentric looking fellow, hair like a sprouting plant, I knew this guy was the traitor to the Four, God Serena.

The third one was a problem, he may have looked like an old man with a staff, the long grey beard the whole nine yards of old grizzled wizard cosplay…this was August for sure, King of Magic, he was the one to watch out for.

"And so the Master of Fairy Tail makes his appearance." Serena said "Here to surrender already?"

"Wrong." I said "I'm gonna stop you here, or at least stall you long enough for the old guys to beat it…I'm not giving you anything that belongs to my guild."

"Now then." I opened my eyes and let energy leak out "I'm starting with you traitor!"

" **Thunder Giant!"**

A large glowing figure appeared behind me.

_I've heard tales of Serena's power…his magic…let's see if it's true?"_

" **Thunder Giant Fist!"**

" **Cavern Dragon Earth Wall!"**

The glowing fist slammed into the wall, scattering dust into the air.

"So it is true." I said **"Thunder Dragon Laser Eyes!"**

" **Purgatory Dragon Hell Fire!"**

I warped to the side and slid to a stop.

"So you are a practice of the Hybrid Theory." I said "A man of multiple dragons."

"A fine showing for someone like me." Serena smirked.

"A fine embarrassment that's what you are." I growled "Let's see what stands up, multiple dragons or my Thunder Giant?"

" **Neptune Dragon Tidal Rush!"**

" **Static Shield!"**

I held my hands up and bounced the water around me.

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

" **Water Dragon Roar!"**

The two attacks clashed and I shot forward.

" **Thunder Giant Generator Crush!"**

Both fists slammed down and a rain of lightning strikes drilled the field.

" **Hurricane Dragon Torrential Wind!"**

A whipping wind surrounded Serena and pushed back at my bolts.

" **Neptune Dragon's Circle of Water!"**

A torrent rose up and knocked me into the air where I was quickly blasted with heat from a Purgatory Dragon blast.

I moved my hand and drew a magic circle.

" **Abyss Break!"**

I threw out a powerful magic blast but just before it hit…it vanished.

"Hey…" I glared "Stay out of this old man."

August just blinked.

"Take this!" I held my hands up and the light bended around me.

"The Hybrid theory is built around multiple Dragon Slayer Magics, but a good wizard always has a back up strategy, and back up magic." I said charging an attack "Gramps knows dozens and I know more than just bright flashes of lightning. I learned this one a long time ago."

The light from the sunrise bent away from us and the shadows warped.

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!"**

I threw out the ball and Serena braced himself **"Cavern Dragon Earth Destruction!"**

The ground rose up around Serena and the crumbling boulders dissolved the magic and blasted at me before I used my magic to blast them away.

"Just die!" I yelled charging up only to suddenly fizzle my attack "This magic…it's."

The air around us swirled into a small sandstorm. The air cleared and there was a tan skinned main with wild hair standing there, he had tattoos on his arm and face and seemed to be favoring one arm.

"I smell dragons…" the man growled.

_That man is…Acnologia? He has a human form?_

"Ha…ha…HAHAHA!" Serena laughed "To think, you'd come right to me!"

_He's mocking him?_

"I came all the way here to-!"

"HA!" I darted to the side by turning my body to lightning energy, I felt a little blood drip off my ear.

I looked up and saw Serena had just been gored by one simple swipe from Acnologia.

_Half a second slower and I would have ended up the same as him…_

"There are Ten Dragon Slayers Remaining." Acnologia said "Then there will be none left…"

He slowly turned his head to me "Let's knock it down to nine."

I was shaking.

_I can't fight this guy…I've gotta run._

" **Lightning Body!"**

I jolted into the air and across the sky.

"Don't run from me." Acnologia came dashing.

_I've gotta keep this guy away from everyone else, he's after Dragon Slayers so he'll chase me till I die._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	124. Unwelcome Faces

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted jolting across the field.

"HMM!" Acnologia was right on my tail and his eye were full of killing intent.

" **Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"**

I turned around and threw a lance of static at him.

"GRA!" he swiped his arm and whacked it into nothing "Pathetic."

"Damn!" I took off running again.

_I have to keep him from going anywhere else, I'll take him north where there are fewer people._

I jumped into the sky and started zapping between the clouds.

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

I yelled and Acnologia once again put up one arm and stopped my attack.

_What the hell I can't even scratch him!_

I slammed into the ground on a bolt of lightning.

"Stop running." The man stalked over.

"I wasn't running." I said "I just needed to move our battle somewhere else. **Thunder Giant Fist!"**

My Thunder Giant appeared and slammed it's right arm down, Acnologia put an arm up to block and was pushed down.

"RAAH!" he pushed back and made me stumble.

_I can make my mark on him, hold him off for a bit._

"Oh what's this, a few men fighting before my eyes, how nice." A voice said.

I turned around to face the voice.

"What the hell…" I said shock "…Erza?"

It sure looked like Erza, but her outfit was like a witch, so gawdy and furry.

_No…that's not her._

"Who are you." I glared.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I looked down at the battlefield, Hargeon was a wreck, the normally peaceful port town was a war zone.

"Huh?" I looked across the city and felt a strange pressure, I saw that Shelia girl fighting against a woman before suddenly getting cut on the arm.

_What the hell._

" **Sky Streaking Kick!"**

I spun in place and shot across the city in a beam of light, despite moving at the speed of light that woman blocked my kick, she was tall, short sandy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, she was showing cleavage but not too much and she had a sword.

"…" I said nothing as I jumped back.

"Nothing to say?" the woman asked.

"Who…who are you." I glared.

"Hmph." The woman smirked ""Dimaria, Dimaria Yesta."

"Don't-!" I pulled my leg back and tried to kick her head off only to be blocked by her sword "-Fuck with me!"

"What a vulgar mouth young lady." She smiled.

"That woman…is dead." I growled "She died…giving birth to me and even if she was alive she'd be much older."

"Hmm." The woman hummed "You look nice Lauren, you've grown up well, you clearly have my looks."

"Shut up!" I kicked my foot out but missed.

_How that was right on point._

I jumped back and lifted my leg up.

"Lauren!" Wendy yelled.

"Stay back!" I yelled at her "This woman has magic you can't stop."

"Warning your friends, how nice." Dimaria smiled.

"Explain." I demanded "Why are you working with Zeref. When did this start."

"Oh?" she tilted her head.

"Answer me Mother!" I yelled.

"What…" Wendy gasped.

"Always." She smiled "I was always working for Alvarez. Originally I was sent to Fairy Tail to spy on it, that was a long time ago, I needed to find information of the Fairy Heart, or Lumen Histoire, and what a better way to get close to that information than by marrying the master's son. We did end up having a few kids though."

"So it was all just a lie…you never loved Dad at all?" I asked.

"No I did love Ivan." She said "But I loved my country more, and when the time came for me to return, I gave birth to you and then faked my death, returning home."

"So it wasn't Hades." I said "It was you who told Dad about Lumen Histoire, the one who made him fall into darkness…Laxus said he changed after you died, you ruined him."

"Yes…I know." Mom frowned "But don't worry, once this is over, all five of us, Me, you, your father, Laxus and Kanji…we'll all go back to being a happy family."

"RAH!" I shot forward **"Sun Dragon Style: Super Kick!"**

Dimaria leaned her head back and then swept her leg to make me fall.

"It's rude of a daughter to raise her foot to her mother." She smiled "Seems like Mommy needs to teach you some discipline."

I jumped back and waved my hand "Bring it on…you old hag."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Chapter should be good and long to take up the whole fight.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	125. Lauren Vs Dimaria

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Haa…" I took a breath and held my leg up before darting forward and striking Dimaria **"Sun Dragon Style: Solar Super Kick!"**

I tried to hit my mother's face with a kick but she held up a sword and blocked me.

"Missed me." She said from behind me.

"Huh-GAH!" I gasped as my side was cut.

_I don't understand, she's not teleporting but she's hitting me without me ever seeing her move at all._

"Hmph." Mom bit down on nothing and once more she was next to me "I don't want to hurt you sweetie but you're making my job very difficult."

" **Sunset Flip!"**

I picked her up and tossed her back.

" **Heel Drop!"**

Mom rolled to the side and my downward drop cracked the ground but not her.

"How are you so fast, I don't understand." I hissed charging at her with glowing punches.

"It's something outside of your realm of understanding." She smiled blocking me with her sword "You need to understand, you, any of your friends here, I could kill you all in the blink of an eye."

_She can't possibly be faster than light, the only was she'd be able to move faster than my sun rays would be to…impossible._

Mom bit down again and once more appeared behind me, my arm gaining a gash.

"You…froze time." I panted.

"Very resourceful." She smiled "You figured it out, but it won't matter Lauren, our time together is coming to an end quickly. Don't worry I won't kill my own daughter, but once this war is over, I'll bring you and your brothers back to my home, we'll be together again."

"Monster." I hissed glowing brighter.

"That corona won't help you." She bit down.

I felt everything stop, she was walking closer. I couldn't move at all, she was picking up that sword and getting ready to cut off my leg.

"GRR!" I moved my eye and looked at her.

"What?" she gasped.

"RAAH!" I pulled my leg up and kicked her in the side.

"How." Mom rubbed her side "This can't be possible."

Everyone around us was still frozen, I felt sluggish but I could definitely move.

"You didn't take into account who you were fighting." I stood up and got into a fighting pose "This proves we really are related, when I child is born their initial magic power is spawned from that of their parents, a little bit of your magic lives inside your children, once I knew how you were doing what you were doing I was able to fight back. On this battlefield, I'm the only person immune to your time stopping power."

"This isn't a place for you!" she snapped "Get out you damn brat!"

"Not a chance." I held my leg up and caught her back with a light speed kick.

"I gave you a chance to be a good little girl." She glared at me "Now you've made Mommy very angry Lauren!"

The air around Dimaria glowed to a blinding degree and when it cleared her shape had changed, her hair was a bright green, her skin black with a golden flowing pattern on her skin, mmagic was literally pouring off her body.

" **Takeover: God's Soul."**

"What…the hell." I gasped.

"RAAAAH!"

A blast of energy welled up under the ground and blasted me into the air.

"AAAHH!" I yelled as my skin burned.

"The God of time, Chronos, is in your presence." She stepped on my head "Bow to me!"

"AAH!" I yelped "How…did you do that?"

"An Ancient God is one with me, the descendant of its vessel." The woman said "Only I may exist in this world, all others die!"

A glowing bullet formed on the tip of her finger and she pointed it right at my head.

" **Sunset Flip!"**

I bent my legs up and wrapped around her waist, flipping her over.

" **100 Light Speed Kicks!"**

While she was down on the ground I laid into her with a flurry of attacks. I bounced her off the ground and spun on my hands.

"Do me a favor, and get the hell out of my Mother's body!" I said letting out a light blast that burnt like the sun.

"GAHHH!" the Goddess slammed onto the ground, slowly time was ticking again, I saw people moving, but very slowly.

"I'm not…done yet." She stood up, half the transformation fading off her **"Chronos Bullets!"**

She held up all ten fingers and blasted shots at me.

" **Sun Dragon Roar!"**

I opened my mouth and blasted out a laser that disintegrated hers.

"I see, your power in that God form only lasts a short time." I looked at her and moved my hands in a circle "This ends now Mother!"

I dashed in and pushed forward, palming her midsection.

" **Sun Dragon Style: Quasar Shotput!"**

I let off a blast of energy sent Dimaria flying back and crashing into a building.

"Ha…ha…Gah." She groaned falling forward.

"The child, always surpassed the parent." I stumbled to keep balance.

_Shit I used a ton of my magic._

"I don't remember, have we met." A familiar voice asked.

I looked back and gulped "You…"

The wolfman glared at me.

"Long time no see." I smirked "Tempester-kun~"

_Now I know I killed this guy…so who is he?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	126. Assassins

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Michelle's POV**

"Another one of the enemies is down!" Warren said.

"That means there's what…seven left?" I wondered trying to count on my hand.

"That one spot isn't moving." Master Mavis noted "The east has just…stopped."

"That's not a good sign." I hummed "Huh?"

The main door of the guild creaked open slowly, the sun bled in the doors crack but I could make out the silhouette of a balding man.

"So this is it, what a neat little guild." He said "you can smell the age and times of this place."

The man was bald, had awful dusty five o'clock shadow and was wearing a suit.

"Who are you?" Mest glared.

"I'm Jacob Lessio." He explained "One of the Spriggan 12."

_One got so close without us noticing a thing?_

"Those markers." He pointed at the radar "They have no meaning, you see I have this ally August and well, he's good and fooling things like that. He's a rather smart man."

"So you just walked on in alone?" Cana glared.

"I'm rather versatile." He said taking a seat alone at a table "The man I mentioned, August, he's on his way here too, he's very strong even I wouldn't mess with him. Even your Master was smart enough to not pick a fight with him."

"What?!"

"Yes the boy with the lightning bolt scar on his eye went running suddenly." Jacob explained.

"That's nothing like Kanji at all!" Cana snapped.

"Well he did run away." Jacob shrugged "That's the truth…so would you like to learn how my assassinations work? I've never failed one before you know."

"Why would an assassin announce himself?" Max asked.

"Very good point. Assassination is the art of hiding oneself and hunting without noise, but I don't do that." He explained "because there's no need for me to hide."

The man held his gloved hands up.

"The only thing I hide are the dead and witnesses, so that no one is left."

"What?"

***Clap***

"It was enlightening to speak with you." He said as the floor glowed "Goodbye now."

* * *

**Mavis POV**

"Oh there's still someone here." The man said as I was suddenly shot with a magic bullet.

"What?" I gasped.

_Impossible he can't see me, I don't even have a body!_

A magic cage appeared and snapped around me.

"GAH!"

"I'd wager you'd talk to me if you could." He hummed "I think I'm putting it together, you're that Heart the Emperor is so sought after."

"AAAAH!"

"So tell me, where is your real body?" he asked shooting me again "If you tell me I can return your friends. They're not dead, just in a…in-between place."

I felt his finger on the back of my neck.

"So, are you going to save them or not?'

" **Seek His Blood, O Blade of Mine!**

A sword suddenly erupted from the ground and made Jacob jump back.

"What?"

"Michelle mentioned something about a ghost only Fairy Tail Members can see." A voice said from nowhere "So I wonder how you could hit her, you've got some good assassin sense."

"Who's there?!" he snapped "I banished everyone."

"You have no domain in my shadows." The voice said.

A shadow on the floor warped and a man floated up, her was tall, handsome face, black hair, wearing a brown cloak.

"I got a request to come help some friends." He said looking at him "So happens I'm an assassin too, I've heard the stories about the legendary Jacob Lessio, best assassin in the world, maybe I can kill you and take that title myself."

"Who are you?" he glared.

"Heh." The man smirked.

"Everyone calls me Chase." He laughed "I might not be able to see you, but you just hang tight First Master, I'll take care of this loser."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	127. Lauren Vs Tempester

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"HYAP!" I flipped and swept my leg.

_Damn…I'm low on magic and now's when he shows up?_

"I can't recall something that weak." Tempester jumped back up.

"You're as annoying as last time." I growled.

" **WHOOSH!"**

The demon blew out a gust of swirling flames and I jumped and did an axel spin that pulled the fire to me before blasting it upward with a kick.

"Come on I'm not as weak as the last time." I smirked "Don't be so mean to me Tempester-kun~"

I darted forward and started throwing out a flurry of kicks. Tempester rose his claws up and swatted my strikes away, still my burning hot solar kicks were stinging his skin, leaving smoke marks where contact was made. The air swirled around my as tornadoes formed around me, drilling apart the earth and grinding stone towards me.

" **Clear Skies!"**

I waved my hand and the air was stilled around me, the tornadoes stopping and dissipating in a flash.

"Weather is always calm before the sun." I smirked "Don't you remember…oh wait that's kinda your thing."

"GRR!" He growled and charged me, allowing me to flip over.

"Is that it, you're going for the brute force approach?" I pouted "How boring."

"RAAAH!" he roared again and I saw his skin cracking.

"Oh no, not that!" I yelped.

_If he explodes with those particles here…it'll be a disaster._

" **Solar Shell!"** I arched my arms to try and entrap him only for him to suddenly vanish from thin air, fading back into memory.

"What the hell was that even about?" I sighed "Ugh first Mom and then him, can I stop reliving my past please I need a break for five minutes!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a super short update to mess around. Sorry I haven't been in the mood to write this story, been busy with classes and stuff.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	128. Three Beasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

" **Feast my Starving Claws!"**

The large blades came out from between my fingers as I swiped forward at Jacob, he sidestepped and blocked casually with his hand.

" **Foot Knife!"**

I kicked up and sliced his chin.

"I made the first strike." I sank into the shadows to send out duplicates "Now if you're done warming up I'm ready to begin."

"Tsk." He sighed fixing his gloves.

" **Seek his blood, O Blade of mine."** I said making swords come out of my cloak as I came towards him "HRAA!"

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

***FWOOOSH~***

The air blew across the field as I stared down Acnologia and the Erza Look alike, none of us were moving, we had all reached this stalemate, aside from blinking or breathing we did nothing else, the three sides of this damn war all coming to ahead in one place.

I studied the woman more than I did Acnologia, she looked like Erza, like a twin, I couldn't understand how this could be happening.

"Hmm…" Acnologia looked off "Another is gone, only 9 remain."

"What." I looked over.

"THERE!" the woman pointed her scepter at me.

"RAH!" I teleported behind her in that instant **"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

I threw a punch that was dodged but a bolt crashed into the ground.

"RAAH!" Acnologia got behind me and pulled back "Soon it will be 8."

" **Thunder Giant!"**

I summoned the spirit of my magic and palmed the man down.

"Up!" the woman made the earth rise to meet me.

_What the heck her magic keeps changing._

"Fall before me Master of Fairy Tail." She laughed "Irene will seal you away!"

"COME ON!" I punch the ground to rubble.

"HMPH!" Acnologia got behind her.

"Snap!" she flicked her fingers and teleported back to her original spot.

" **Heavenward Halberd!"**

I threw a bolt of lightning the split the ground.

"Enough of this." Acnologia glared "Both of you just die and get out of my way."

"You're both terrifyingly strong." Irene said.

"Who are you." I growled at her.

"Do you intend to block my path even now?" Acnologia asked "Knowing how I am."

"Oh of course Acnologia." She smiled.

"I wonder." He said "Will you last even a moment longer."

"I'll rip through you both." I looked at them "I'll do what it takes to protect my guild."

"Well come at me gentlemen." Irene smiled "I am to please. Now then if you two are done warming up we can really begin."

"Tsk." I hissed crackling with energy **"Thunder Giant!"**

"RAA!" the apparition appeared behind me.

"Hmph." Acnologia scoffed.

"Ha." Irene smiled making her staff glow.

" **RAAAH!"** My giant held his hand up to block a fire ball.

" **Blowback!"** Irene sent Acnologia flying with an enchantment.

_She enchanted the air pressure near her staff._

"HAA!" Acnologia raised his hand and set off a blast of magic.

"Hmph!" I used the giant to shield myself from the bulk of the magic "Figures there are a ton stronger people in the world."

"Oh how cute, you think I'm strong." Irene smirked "The two of you have much power as well, I see why his majesty fears you both so, however when Fairy Heart falls into his hands and he wields it…I do indeed wonder what will happen."

"I won't let you have her." I summoned the giant again "The treasure of my guild is under my protection."

"You seem to imply that a feeble black wizard can challenge me." Acnologia glared.

"Just looking at all possibilities." Irene smiled.

"I have no intention of leaving you humans as is." Acnologia growled.

"I heard you were once human too." Irene smirked "However I'm not looking to get in your way."

She tapped her staff into the ground "His Majesty is off somewhere enjoying this little war of his like a game. I suppose I'll have to act and end this quickly."

"HMPH!" I raised the giant's hand.

"KAA!" Acnologia readied an energy blast.

"HRRA!" Irene slammed her staff down "This is the magic of a new era!"

I looked down "The ground…is glowing."

"Not just here, but all of Fiore." She smiled.

"You wouldn't." Acnologia glared.

"SMASH HER!" I yelled throwing the giant's hand down.

"RAAA!" Acnologia ran in.

" **World Reconstruction Magic: Universal One!"**

"URG!" I was blinded by a white.

_Impossible, no one is this strong._

I looked around when the light vanished.

"The castle." I looked up "Did she teleport me…no."

I kicked the earth **"Static Resonator!"**

_This can't be…she…shrunk the whole continent?_

"RAAH" I summoned lightning from the sky "IRENE GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	129. Kanji Vs Irene

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"Grr." I threw a door open "Where is that bitch."

Irene had warped the shape of the whole damn continent and now I was in what's left of Crocus, storming into the castle while following the trail of her magic power. As I walked down the halls I saw soldiers downed with injuries or worse.

"It may have bene my first attempt at using that magic but I'll say the results were successful." Irene noted taking a seat on the throne "At the very least his majesty should be at Fairy Tail's doorstep and Acnologia is likely floating in the ocean but even I don't know the trust since I tried sending you to Hargeon but that didn't quite work out."

"What did you pull?" I growled.

"A pain in my ass." I said pulling my arm back **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd."**

"HMPH!" Irene swept her staff as I threw the bolt and turned in around, throwing it back at me, fortunately I was able to absorb it without an issue.

"HRRA!" I flashed behind her and held my arm up **"Thunder Giant's Crushing Fist!"**

" **Shield of Air!"**

Irene moved her staff and the air above her solidified and prevented my punch from landing.

"You're so annoying." I growled.

"Well the feeling's mutual." She said "You remind me of my ex-husband."

"Oh was he as handsome as me." I smirked.

"I despise him." She blasted me back and started looking to attack the Princess and the King.

"HMMMAA!" I slammed my hands down **"Earth Magic: Rising Earth Wall!"**

Her magic was blocked off by my wave.

"Princess Hisui." I looked back "You have to leave, leave this annoying woman to me."

"You're such a pain." Irene sighed "But to think you knew Earth Magic too."

"The Master of Fairy Tail can't be limited to just one magic." I told her "Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark, I spent the last few years studying basic spells in all of them after all I can't bite it right now."

I let lighting leak off me my eye scar glowing bright "There's no way I'd leave Erza and Elise!"

"GRR!" Irene growled and flashed her eyes "Is that so…well this certainly is getting more and more interesting."

"Don't take you eyes of me." I flashed in **"Thunder Giant Slammer!"**

I hit her with a side punch from the Thunder Giant and sent the witch flying a mile, I jolted through the air and quickly caught up with her.

" **Lightning Dragon Jaw!"**

I slammed Irene down, my fist digging into her abdomen as lighting ripped apart the ground around us.

"GAH!" she coughed "My, you are strong."

"Without Acnologia here I can devote me strength to you alone!" I growled.

"Lady Irene!"

Two girls attempted to interfere, one in black and one in white.

" **Shredding Claws!"** Scruff slid by and tackled the girl in black.

"HMPH!" Mira flew down and punched the other girl.

"Take care of them." I said staring at Irene.

"Yes Sir!"

"No problem." Mira smirked.

"Where your done go to the guild." I said "Master Mavis is waiting for us."

"RAAHH!" I let our a roar at Irene and flashed in to strike her "LET'S GO!"

"Do you really think you can stand on par with me." She smirked.

"I'd better be able to." I glared "Or I'd make for a shitty master."

"How adorable, so naïve." She laughed "As much as I'd love to show you just how wrong you are I have things to do, we'll have to pick this up some other time."

"Oh, no you don't!" I slammed my Giant's arm down, when I lifted it up all that was left was a huge crater, clearly, she had just teleported to avoid it.

"Damn." I hissed darting across the sky "The guild, I'm sure I'll find here there."

_I don't have time to waste, Irene is already strong but those other eleven will gather with here…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 494**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	130. Sunrise

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"HMPH!" I crashed down from the sky "I have enough bull to deal with from these guys, now their taking my guild hall as their base, I'm starting to get more and more angry."

"You're finally here." Erza hummed.

"I've bene busy." I told her looking down the hill.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled.

I looked out at the expanse before me, the seemingly endless army, the darkness of night slowly began to fade away as the sun came up over the horizon.

"The sun is rising." She sighed.

"Take it in." I stretched "It's gonna be hard from here on out. Now come on, let's take our home back. Not much time to wait for everyone else, so let's just go!"

"RAH!" I held my arms up and brought a bolt crashing down on the battlefield.

_I need to find that woman and make sure she doesn't pull off another huge spell like before._

It didn't take much longer for the rest of the guild to show up and help us push the attacking army back, this was gonna be a long fight but it was manageable at least.

"HMPH"! I slid to a stop and waved my hand to block a dragon bolt "Didn't I watch you die?"

"God Serena descends once more!" the man said.

"You're such a pain." I growled sparking off lightning.

" **Purgatory Dragon Hell flame!"** He tried to blast us only for Natsu to eat the attack.

" **Water Serpent Tsunami Flush!"**

He quickly followed up with a blast of water.

"Damn he's miming elements right away" I groaned trying to zap him.

" **Storm Dragon Song Of Wind!"**

" **Thunder Dragon Roar!"**

I blasted him back in an explosion of wind and lightning, the explosion almost instantly self-contained.

"You're late old man." I growled a bit.

"My magic…" Serena looked up "It was broken?"

"Sorry, the walk was longer than I thought." Gildarts said.

"Something's better than nothing I guess." I looked at him.

"Get outta my way." He told Serena "I've been walking for a long time and I'd like to get back to my guild."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated in months. I was waiting for Fairy Tail to end so I could plan out the way I wanted the finale to go, then I got distracted by a lack of inspiration, interest in other stories and looking for a job. But here's an update to start us on the last little bit of this story.**

**Not sure when the next update will be, maybe when the anime starts up again my inspiration will come back.**

**Pick Up Point- 495**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	131. Vs Irene

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

After the main battle started I ended up splitting off to track down that Erza lookalike from earlier, it frankly didn't take me too long to find her, someone with that much magic is hard to miss not to mention she'd already found her way to Erza and Wendy.

"HRAA!" Erza slashed at her.

"HMPH!" I crashed down behind them to try and cross her up but she blasted us both away.

_How is she so quick._

"HMM!" Erza slid in front of her and made a sword appear between her feet to slash at the woman.

"HRA!" she quickly blocked with her staff and then snapped her hand into a fist to trigger and explosion.

" **Static Shield!"** I blocked the blast from hitting us easily enough and let Erza out the top to attack.

" **Heaven's Wheel!"**

Erza used her armor to slash at Irene with a rain of swords.

"Don't relax, that won't be enough." I threw my coat off.

"You launch indiscriminate slashing attacks and rain bolts of lightning in innumerable measure, to work so well in tandem, you two are special, controlling magic like that is no small feat." She said walking through the smoke totally untouched, the blades having warped around her "I applaud you, A for effort."

"She fended off all those attacks?!" Wendy gasped.

"She's still just playing games." I sighed.

"Even after being powered up by that girl's enchantments you two could only matter this, is that your best Master Kanji, Miss Erza?" Irene smiled.

"Just what are you?" I asked as she made Erza's swords melt away.

"You still haven't figured it out?" she tilted her head, one eye covered by her hat "You have to at least figured it out a bit right, you're smart, you probably just haven't wanted to accept it Erza."

"I know nothing of you." My wife glared.

"Hmph." Irene smirked to herself "You shouldn't talk to your Mother like that."

_This woman…?_

"That's a lie!" Erza snapped at her "I was found alone, I've never had parents, not even in a dream!"

"And yet I stand before you." Irene just kept smirking "Truth be told I'm rather indifferent to the idea of having a daughter, I was under the impression you had perished, but fate has led us to be joined her, our whole family tree, the two of us, Dimaria and her kin, it's all sweet."

"What." I glared at her "What did you just say."

"Have you perhaps not seen her?" Irene gave me the most condescending look "I'm sure your mother is around here somewhere."

"Get outta my sight!" I roared making the Thunder Giant appear and slam the ground "GAH!"

"You're a bitter little son-in-law aren't you!" she made my giant vanish and blasted my arm.

"Kanji!" Wendy yelled quickly healing me.

"It doesn't matter who either of you are, interfere and harm my guild and you are my enemy." Erza said.

"I could say the same, for someone who defies my Empire." Irene smiled "Child or not. However it would be most pitiable for you to die in ignorance of your birth and its secrets."

"I have no interest in such things." Erza said.

"Don't be so cold, indulge me." she said.

"Silence!" Erza yelled.

"HMPH!" Irene stopped her in place as she was a step away in an instant "My full name is Irene Belserion, The Queen of Dragons but that was 400 years ago."

"400?" Wendy and I were both confused.

"Back then dragons still roamed the world." Irene said "Now then listen Erza, and you two little girl, in my time war broke out and my side was losing so I invented Dragon Slaying magic to turn the tide."

"You…created Dragon Slaying magic?" Wendy asked.

"At first my plan was a grand success, the tides turned in my favor…" Irene paused "Until the drawbacks finally surfaced. Their humanity was gnawed away, driving them mad…or in some cases driving them into becoming something…other. At that irreversible time for me, I was already with child. Erza's father was a general, but a miserable man, even more so for a political marriage, and with Acnologia arriving and claiming victory for himself, I began to lose faith in humanity. At the time I protected myself though all that humiliation, torture and more, all for you…until I lost my patience and lashed out, embracing the dragon inside me and laying waste to all of them who insulted me."

"I detest that body!" she growled "But after a few hundred years, with my biological body paused I met someone who with but a snap of his fingers, restored my body…but it was only in appearance, food had no taste, sleep brought no rest, everything was wrong, until I remembered something, I was human and I could give birth to my human child…a body."

"You bitch." I felt sparks crackle off me.

"It was so simple it was actually stunning it took me so long to realize it, I could just enchant myself onto my child!" she laughed before sighed "But you were a total failure, it proved impossible to enchant myself into my spawn. I lost interest, and threw you out like the trash you were in that middle of nowhere village."

"Y-You're a monster!" Wendy yelled.

I looked at Erza, she didn't seem all that phased.

"I suppose I should thank you for bringing me into this world." Erza shrugged "Without that I wouldn't have been able to meet my friends, and have my own child, but unlike you I have no plans to not see my child grown up, I plan to stay with her, that…that is why I will not lose to you!"

"I thought maybe if I talked about the past my feelings might change." Irene sighed "But…nope."

She snapped her fingers and triggered an explosion that Erza dodged and ran in only to be blocked.

"You can't seriously think you can defeat me with your power?" Irene laughed.

"It's not just my power." Erza told her "But our power."

" **Thunder Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Wendy and I both crossed up Irene and cut her sides while Erza broke her guard and slashed her.

"You actually managed to hurt me." Irene slid back.

"I won't forgive someone who doesn't love their child." Wendy glared.

"Oh little one, you heard my talking didn't you, you'll end up like me someday." Irene smiled.

"Yes, but my mother protected me from the Seed that changed you." Wendy said "And it's the same for my friends too."

"To think there was a way to prevent Dragonification." Irene growled "My dragon died in battle so I sought to avenge him…IT'S NOT FAIR!"

This was her biggest blast so far, enough to blow us all, and some rubble, back.

"If you hate being alive so much." I flashed behind her with Wendy's enchantment "I'll send you to hell then!"

"It's game over." Irene said as I blasted her in the back with my lightning, frying her clothes "I've always understood, why I failed that is, because Erza and I were related I couldn't succeed, but is it truly impossible to enchant oneself into another body? It just requires compatibility. I simply needed the body of a youthful one, perhaps a dragon slayer enchanter like the one right in front of me."

Her body dropped before me.

"WEDNY!"

"I've waited such a long time, my magic power is lower but that won't be a problem." Wendy said "A new life, a new body, thus I am born anew."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 517**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
